Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ
by Liverpaul
Summary: COMPLETA! Alice é apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, foi traída pelo ex e tem um vizinho misterioso que invade seus sonhos. Quem é ele? Jasper. Mas saber quem de fato ele é já é outra história. E sozinha ela não vai ao casamento de Bella. UA, Alisper - NC17.
1. O Vizinho

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Alice é apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, foi traída pelo ex e tem um vizinho misterioso que invade seus sonhos. Quem é ele? Jasper. Mas saber quem de fato ele é, já é outra história. E sozinha, ela não vai ao casamento de Bella._

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Alice anda fantasiando com o vizinho Jasper._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO UM –

**O VIZINHO**

_Sentia o corpo todo dolorido como se um tufão houvesse passado sobre si. Abriu os olhos demorando a se acostumar com a claridade. Os cálidos raios de sol adentravam por entre as frestas do teto improvisado de folhas secas e pareciam lhe acariciar, como se estivessem lhe chamando, despertando-a para a vida que despontava com o amanhecer. _

_Estava numa cabana e pelas folhagens que via no teto, palmeiras, certamente estaria numa praia – ela constatou, tendo como confirmação o ressoar calmo das ondas que se quebravam na orla da praia._

_Mas como chegara até ali afinal?, ela indagou-se, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Não se recordava de nada, sua mente parecia um imenso vazio, onde só havia aquela cabana. Ao seu lado direito tinha a vista do mar e a areia branca da praia, através do que poderia ser chamado de "porta". A cabana não tinha portas ou janelas, somente aquele leito improvisado onde repousava e as paredes que a cercavam, iguais ao teto, um emaranhado de folhas e cipós cerzidos. Remexeu-se sobre as folhagens tencionando se levantar, mas nesse exato momento sentiu braços fortes a impedirem..._

– _Você está bem?_

_A voz grave e masculina chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Piscou os olhos repetidamente até que vislumbrou um par de olhos azuis e intensos sobre si. Estranhamente sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo todo. _

_De onde ele havia surgido?_

– _Você está bem?_

_Ele voltou a indagar e tudo mais o que disse ficou perdido no espaço._

_Mas... _

_O que estava fazendo perdida numa ilha, sem memória, vestindo um vestido branco e todo rasgado junto de... uma bela demonstração do sexo oposto? Não conteve o pensamento insano diante do rosto, lábios e corpo bem talhado do rapaz que vestia apenas uma ínfima calça bege._

_Repentinamente, uma estranha sensação lhe invadiu. _

_Empurrou-o com toda a força que tinha e, desesperada, pôs-se a correr para fora da cabana. Não havia explicação lógica para aquilo tudo, pensou._

_O ouviu gritar algo que entendeu como se pedisse para esperar, porém a reação foi exatamente contrária. Correu ainda mais._

_O que era aquilo tudo afinal? Estava ficando louca, desesperada, correndo, fugindo sem saber para onde. Só havia a imensidão do mar à sua frente e areia. E como um turbilhão, agora tudo vinha à tona... Um navio, pessoas... Uma tempestade._

_A causa do vestido branco. Seu casamento. Viajara num cruzeiro rumo às ilhas gregas e agora não havia mais nada além daquela ilha e do seu estranho nativo._

_Mais uma vez os braços fortes..._

– _Me solta! – ela gritou desesperada ao sentir-se presa nos braços do desconhecido da cabana._

– _Espere, olhe… – ele pediu, sentindo-a se debater, empurrando-o e estapeando-o com ambas as mãos deixando as marcas das unhas compridas sobre seu peito. – Eu lhe encontrei à margem da praia, você estava muito ferida e..._

– _Me solta! – ela gritava ensandecidamente, sem prestar atenção ao que ele dizia, não sabia se pelo medo ou pelo desespero que a tomava._

_Porém, seu desespero seria sucumbido. _

_Repentinamente sentiu seus lábios serem tomados pelo do rapaz. Gemeu diante do toque quente e impetuoso e se debateu durante alguns instantes, resistindo a aquela investida, no entanto, isso não fora possível. Os lábios cálidos, macios, moviam-se de forma inebriante, lasciva, enquanto as mãos grandes percorriam-lhe as costas de forma possessiva, apertando-a de encontro a si._

_Irresistivelmente entreabriu os lábios, dando-lhe passagem para que pudesse aprofundar a carícia e as mãos que outrora se debatiam, agarraram-se aos ombros fortes como se precisasse de apoio, diante daquele torpor que lhe invadia, enquanto se deliciava com a língua que a acariciava e a consumia._

_Um longo gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem._

_Ouvia as incessantes batidas das ondas a se chocarem contra a orla da praia, o cheiro de maresia a lhe entorpecer junto ao calor daquele beijo, das mãos e daquele corpo que parecia moldar-se ao seu. _

_Não tinha mais controle sobre si. Não sabia mais quem era, o que devia, o que não devia fazer. Só havia aquele momento a obliterar qualquer pensamento coerente em sua mente, o desejo que os movia e quando deu por si já estavam ambos a se entrelaçar sobre a areia. Sentia o corpo musculoso moldando-se ao seu, suas mãos grandes a vagarem por seu corpo e seus lábios, que por fim haviam cessado aquele beijo, a deixarem uma trilha ardente por seu pescoço e queixo, contornando-lhe as maçãs do rosto indo deter-se na curva do pescoço._

_Cravou as unhas sobre os ombros do rapaz e não conteve um longo gemido, ao senti-lo mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. O toque quente e provocante de sua língua a percorrer aquele ponto sensível._

– _Quero você..._

_Ela o ouviu murmurar enrouquecidamente ao pé do ouvido, minando-lhe todas as forças e repentinamente um vórtice colorido pareceu sugá-la para uma dimensão diferente... _

Ele sumira. As ondas, o mar, a praia. Tudo desaparecera como que por obra de bruxaria. Despertou. Estava num quarto entre lençóis alvos e macios, cheirando a lavanda.

Não havia areia. Não havia mar e nem cabana e... _Muito menos... ele,_ constatou, fitando o teto durante alguns instantes.

O que fora aquilo? Ainda sentia o coração acelerado e se fechasse os olhos, sentiria aqueles lábios macios também.

Porém não precisou de mais que meio minuto para entender, e de acelerado, seu coração passou a bater desesperado...

O "piiipiii" ensurdecedor do velho despertador chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Por que raios não trocava aquela velharia por algo digital, algo que a despertasse e não a matasse de susto todos os dias?, indagou-se a jovem antes de se voltar para o criado e praticamente golpear o despertador.

– Foi um sonho... – ela suspirou. – Um sonho maravilhoso e... uhg? – a jovem fez uma careta, meio enojada. Estava toda... lambida? – RAMÓN!

Ela falou de forma, enérgica, para não dizer colérica, antes de se voltar para o lado esquerdo da cama. O pequeno yorkshire a fitava com os olhinhos brilhando, tal qual uma criança que acabava de fazer uma travessura e se divertia com isso. Antes que fizesse alguma coisa, viu o cãozinho se jogar sobre e si e voltar a lambê-la.

– Uhg? Sai Ramón, que nojo... – ela disse tentando afastar o bichinho que insistentemente tentava lamber-lhe o rosto e a orelha.

Suspirou, sem conter um gemido de frustração.

– Bela forma de começar o dia – murmurou por fim cessando os "acessos" do bichinho e se levantando. – Acordar de um sonho bem... – a jovem corou antes de continuar. – Por Deus, nunca mais assisto Lost à noite! Deprimente. Sonhar com um deus grego, e despertar com as lambidas de um cachorro? A que ponto você chegou, Mary Alice Brandon...?

Sob o olhar triste do bichinho que estranhamente parecia ter se "ofendido" com o comentário, a jovem caminhou até o banheiro no lado esquerdo do quarto. Caminhou até a pia enchendo as mãos de água e levando-as ao rosto. Os grandes e expressivos olhos negros se fitaram demoradamente no espelho.

Há quanto tempo aquilo estava acontecendo?

A resposta era óbvia. Desde que, _ele, _chegara.

Ele, o novo vizinho, Jasper Whitlock. Um loiro alto, belo e sarado que tinha que vir morar justo ao seu lado...

Não que isso fosse ruim, ao contrário, o ruim era que muito pouco o via. Só o via em duas ocasiões, ou melhor, três. À noite, quando ele saía todo perfumado e bem vestido, e depois de manhã bem cedo no dia seguinte, entrando no apartamento. E a terceira, era quando o porteiro vinha lhe trazer alguma encomenda ou conta, coisas do tipo.

Parecia que um clima de mistério rondava em torno do novo vizinho, algo que nem mesmo o _casal maravilha_ do apartamento ao lado havia descoberto. O casal gay vivia entre "juras de amor", declarações, flores, mas a cada pulada fora que o italiano dava...

É, bem, talvez não fossem tão maravilhosos e perfeitos assim, como dizem que os casais gays são, já que Felix adorava uma loira siliconada ao estilo Pâmela Anderson e sempre tirava o seu "Amor" do sério. Demetri surtava a cada deslize do companheiro e em meio a esses surtos – muita briga, gritaria, com direito a jogar as roupas do namorado pela janela – resolvera que nada melhor do que pagar na mesma moeda. Era aí que entrava o novo vizinho.

Por acaso havia melhor forma de enciumar o namorado do que sair com um homem lindo? Um candidato à altura? Que chegava a fazer o atual ficar no chinelo? Assim pensava Demetri, e há exatos dois meses que o novo vizinho havia chegado, em meio a mais uma das crises conjugais com Felix, Demetri achou que não faria mal algum tentar uma aproximação.

No entanto, o plano furou. Três meses haviam se passado e tudo o que conseguira fora descobrir o nome do vizinho, agora completo: _Jasper Whitlock_. E devia estar satisfeito porque conseguira mais do que qualquer pessoa do prédio havia conseguido até então. Mas talvez a decepção de Demetri fosse por um outro motivo... Descobrir que o novo vizinho era hétero.

Certo dia saindo para o trabalho, sem querer Alice ouviu uma conversa de Demetri com um amigo... _amigo_? Ou seria... _amiga_? Não soube definir quem era "a loira".

– _Ah Cay, você não acredita, mas... lembra do vizinho gostosão que te falei?_

– _O loiro bonitão que mais parece um militar?_

– _É. Acredita que aquela gostosura gosta de mulher? Eca! – Demetri torceu o nariz._

– _Que desperdício – completou Caius fazendo uma careta de reprovação._

– _Pois é, esses dias eu estava saindo para ver se encontrava o Felix e..._

– _E? Brigaram de novo? Melhor dizendo, você estava vigiando o bofe de novo, né? Demetri, Demetri... – Caius sorriu debochado._

– _Digamos que as duas coisas, mas o fato é que... Acredita que eu estava saindo aqui de casa eram umas três da manhã, eu acho e... adivinha? Quem eu encontro em frente ao prédio a ponto de engolir a língua de uma patricinha, dentro de um carro importado?_

– _Mentira... – Caius levou ambas as mãos até a boca num gesto de surpresa._

– _Que nada, era ele... E te juro, acho que nem o Felix nunca me deu um beijo daqueles, nossa e... espera! – disse Demetri, repentinamente levantando-se do sofá e indo até a porta semi-aberta. – Não sabia que ouvir a conversa dos outros é falta de educação, mocréiazinha?_

Dito isso, Demetri fechou a porta literalmente em sua cara e infelizmente, Alice não soube mais nada a respeito de Jasper Whitlock e a sua provável namorada do carro importado.

Aquilo estava indo longe de mais, como lhe dissera Bella. Sonhava com ele praticamente todas as noites e a cada sonho descobria que não havia limites para a sua loucura, prova disso era o sonho que havia acabado de ter. Isso sem contar o ciúme que sentia da tal patricinha do carro importado. Tinha vontade de estrangulá-la.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, tinha que tentar esquecer essa obsessão pelo vizinho. Ele era lindo e o clima de mistério em volta de si só o tornava ainda mais interessante, porém, ele tinha namorada, então era melhor esquecê-lo de uma vez antes que se machucasse de verdade.

Suspirou resignada. Levou as mãos pálidas até os cabelos curtos desfiados e os ajeitou com os dedos.

– Você tem que esquecer Jasper Whitlock! Tem que esquecê-lo e... _–_ Alice foi entoando o mantra enquanto caminhava até o quarto, até que ouviu a voz conhecida do porteiro do lado de fora.

– _Encomenda para o senhor, Sr. Whitlock..._

Era a sua chance, pensou. Uma das poucas chances de vê-lo novamente. Esquecendo completamente a promessa feita a pouco, Alice pôs-se a procurar qualquer coisa para se vestir antes de abrir a porta do apartamento. Achou uma camiseta velha que havia pertencido ao ex-namorado, mas o que importava isso agora? Vestiu-a e parecia ter vestido um longo e largo vestido.

Mas isso definitivamente não importava, afinal como todas às vezes, abriria apenas uma pequena fresta na porta para observá-lo sem que ele pudesse lhe ver. O que não podia, era sair só de roupas intimas, mesmo que até a fresta da porta.

Correu até a porta e com cuidado abriu uma pequena fresta. Frustrada deparou-se com o corredor vazio e o porteiro entrando no elevador.

– Droga _–_ ela praguejou abrindo a porta por completo e só então reparou que a porta do vizinho estava semi-aberta.

Certa vez, disseram que a curiosidade matou o gato, porém... não era um gato e também não era o tipo de mulher que se achava bela o suficiente para ser chamada de "_gata_". Era uma garota normal e nada mais. Talvez não tão normal assim, mas o fato era que, não faria mal espionar o mundo sigiloso do vizinho, mesmo que por alguns instantes, pensou.

Pé ante pé, agora sim agindo como um felino, a jovem se aproximou da porta ao lado e conteve um suspiro... suspiro? Um gritinho de surpresa diante da cena que tinha frente a seus olhos.

Via através da porta semi-aberta a silhueta daquele que povoava seus sonhos...

O rapaz vestia apenas uma cueca boxer branca, e, alheio aos olhares cobiçosos da jovem do lado de fora, que tentava nem ao menos respirar, mantinha os olhos fixos em um pedaço de papel, a carta que havia acabado de receber do porteiro.

"Deus... Eu tenho que sair daqui... Eu tenho que sair daqui... Eu tenho que sair daqui...".

Alice entoava em pensamentos, porém sentia-se incapaz de mover um só músculo, não sabia se por medo de ser flagrada ou pelo simples fato de estar tão fascinada pela cena diante de si que pouco se importava com o que acontecesse.

– _Maria? É a terceira carta que me manda esse mês..._

Ela o ouviu dizer claramente, enquanto balançava a cabeça como se estivesse contrariado. Mas, quem era Maria? Imediatamente sentiu uma veia saltar-lhe na testa. Já não chegava a patricinha do carro importado para lhe atormentar? Agora tinha que ter fã-clube também?

– Droga _–_ ela praguejou baixinho ao ver que, enquanto surtava imaginando formas lentas e dolorosas de eliminar as possíveis "rivais", ele havia sumido de vista.

Onde ele estava?, ela indagou-se ao se deparar apenas com o pedaço de papel amassado e jogado sobre o chão. Apertou os olhos tentando ver algo mais que a porta aberta no fim do corredor, mas a fresta deixada pela porta semi-aberta era deveras pequena.

– Chega de loucuras por hoje, Alice _–_ murmurou para si mesma. Sua curiosidade estava parcialmente satisfeita e iria voltar para o seu apartamento, quando um ruído lhe chamou a atenção. Água.

Ouviu o conhecido som do chuveiro sendo ligado. Voltou-se para trás e, com os olhos atentos na abertura deixada pela fresta, pôde ver que daquela porta aberta no fim do corredor uma fina fumaça esbranquiçada se dissipava.

Definitivamente, estava ficando louca, pensou, ao perceber-se cada vez mais próxima a porta, como se tivesse o intuito de entrar no apartamento do vizinho. E se alguém a visse? Porém, aquele barulho de chuveiro e a pequena peça branca jogada próxima à porta do banheiro eram motivos suficientes para dar crédito a sua loucura.

"Jasper Whitlock está no banho... Por Deus!" – ela pensou enquanto inclinava-se de encontro à porta, até praticamente encostar a cabeça na fresta.

Se ele aparecesse, era só correr e se trancar em seu apartamento, ela pensou, e nesse mesmo instante sentiu o sangue se enregelar. Sentiu o toque quente de uma mão se fechar em seu ombro e esquecendo completamente da "situação" em que estava, gritou voltando-se para trás com brusquidão perdendo o equilíbrio e indo ao chão.

– BELLA_?_

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Alice? – a morena indagou com ambas as mãos apoiadas na cintura, fitando o rosto lívido da amiga.

– Bella, por Deus, quer me matar do coração? – indagou Alice, levando ambas as mãos ao peito, onde sentia o coração dar pulos. – E shhh! – pediu a jovem levando o indicador aos lábios em pedido de silêncio. – Fala baixo, quer que _ele _descubra que tem uma vizinha psicótica e pervertida? – apontou para a porta.

– O quê? – exasperou Bella, os grandes olhos castanhos arregalados.

– Calma – disse Alice, enquanto se levantava ajeitando a longa camiseta. – Isso pode lhe fazer mal – continuou, levando uma das mãos ao ventre da outra, que roliço, não escondia os sete meses de gravidez. – Não quer assustar a pobre Renesmee logo pela manhã, quer?

– Alice – Bella falou pausadamente, em tom de reprimenda. – O que estava fazendo? Estava espiando o vizinho e... de novo? – ela completou incrédula.

– É, bem, eu... – a jovem balbuciou sem jeito, desviando o olhar. – Como vão os preparativos para o casamento? Hein? Me conta, vai? – mudou de assunto.

– Vim lhe trazer o convite, chegaram ontem à noite. Era para terem chegado há uma semana, antes de Edward viajar, mas houve um atraso na gráfica e... – Bella ponderou. – Mas não mude de assunto! Que história é essa de _vizinha psicótica e pervertida?_

– Longa história... Sonhos proibidos de uma maluca carente, após assistir Lost ontem à noite, com direito a uma cena...

– Como? – interpelou Bella. – Não vai me dizer que...

– É, sonhei com ele de novo... – Alice murmurou sem jeito. – Eu sei que é loucura, mas acredite, você não tem um vizinho misterioso e sarado que anda de cueca boxer pela casa...

– O QUÊ? – exasperou Bella.

– Bom dia – uma voz masculina se fez presente.

"Eu morri!" – pensou Alice, sentindo o chão sumir sob seus pés, fechando os olhos e torcendo para aquilo ser mais um sonho absurdo e sem sentido. Mas não era. Abriu os olhos e, _ele_, estava lá.

– Perdão, eu estava no banho, mas ouvi gritos. Algum problema?

– Não, é que... – começou Bella, tentando se justificar enquanto a amiga permanecia estática tal qual uma estátua de mármore a fitar o rapaz parado em frente à porta, vestindo apenas uma calça cinza e leve, com uma toalha sobre o ombro.

Estava no banho? E era preciso que dissesse isso?, indagou-se a jovem com os olhos cravados no tórax musculoso do rapaz que conversava distraidamente com a amiga. Parecia ser talhado à mão, pelo mais exímio dos artistas, pensou enquanto via as finas gotículas de água respingarem dos cabelos molhados do rapaz e deslizarem pelo abdômen definido.

– Então, não houve nada não, é que Alice estava...

A jovem ouviu a voz da amiga tentando se justificar e então partiu para uma atitude extrema.

– ... procurando minhas lentes de contato! – ela exasperou, indo ao chão e tateando-o cegamente. – Ah, achei! – levantou-se rapidamente segurando a "lente" entre os dedos. – Era isso... Pronto Bella, já podemos entrar e perdão pelo incômodo senhor, senhor... – balbuciou desesperada sem saber o que dizer, enquanto arrastava a amiga pelos braços.

– Jasper. Pode me chamar de Jasper – ele disse.

– Está bem, Jasper, mais uma vez, perdão pelo incômodo e tenha um bom dia – disse Alice, enquanto arrastava de vez a amiga para dentro do apartamento.

– Bom dia – respondeu Jasper, balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados antes de entrar em seu apartamento.

###

– Que história maluca foi essa? – indagou Bella, enquanto se sentava sobre a cama desarrumada. O pequeno yorkshire se entretia mordendo um par de pantufas ao pé da cama, coisa que passava de todo desapercebida pelas jovens.

– É, eu sei, foi ridículo, não foi? – Alice rolou os olhos para cima. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que havia feito aquilo. – Lentes de contato? Que desculpa mais esfarrapada e...

– Não me refiro a isso – Bella cortou a amiga. – E sim a essa sua obsessão pelo vizinho. Está certo que, por Deus, ele é mais bonito do que você havia me falado, mas isso não justifica a forma como você tem encarado isso tudo. Morre por ele, sonha, e quando finalmente o vê cara a cara só falta se jogar do vigésimo segundo andar? Ainda bem que você mora no segundo andar... – completou, olhando para a janela.

– Você não entende, ele tem a patricinha do carro importado e agora tem a tal da Maria também... – a jovem murmurou frustrada enquanto se jogava sobre a cama com um olhar desolado.

– O quê? Agora até com rivais imaginárias você sonha, é isso? Alice, me conta essa história direito e...

– Eu sei, sou uma desequilibrada, mas não tire suas conclusões ainda... Tem mais...

– Mais?

– Dessa vez sonhei com o primo do seu marido também...

– Emmett? – Bella indagou surpresa. – Mas Alice, eu, você, Edward e Emmett somos amigos desde crianças... Não vai me dizer que agora deu para fantasiar com ele também?

– Me casei com ele essa noite – Alice respondeu fitando o teto, sem perceber o olhar chocado da amiga. – E detalhe, o traí com o vizinho...

– O QUÊ?

– A história é longa, melhor nem querer saber qual foi a loucura da vez... – a jovem respondeu, sentando-se e se voltando para a amiga.

– Ao contrário, faço questão de saber e não se preocupe: tenho todo tempo do mundo – respondeu Bella.

– Como quiser, só me prometa uma coisa: que jamais vai contar isso para o Emmett, ou melhor, para o Edward... Depois dessa que me aconteceu com o vizinho, acredite, não seria nem mesmo justo passar por outra saia justa desse tamanho, já me constrangi demais.

– Está certo, mas porque contar para o Edward? Acha mesmo que conto sobre nossas conversas para ele e...?

– Casais contam tudo um para o outro e acha mesmo que o Edward não contaria para o primo que eu ando fantasiando com ele? – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Anda fantasiando? – Bella exibiu um sorriso maroto. – Quer dizer que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece?

– É, mas desde que o vizinho... espera! – ponderou Alice ao ver o sorriso maroto ainda a brincar nos lábios da amiga. – Se continuar com esse risinho, juro que nunca mais conto as minhas maluquices para você!

– Está certo, desculpa, mas é que essa de fantasiar com o Emmett é nova, você nunca tinha me dito isso antes – Bella sorriu divertida.

– Isso foi tudo o que pude ter dele, já que ele nunca passou de um sonho pra mim... – Alice respondeu com um olhar vago.

– Gostou muito dele, não foi? – indagou Bella, mas agora voltando ao tom sério. Sabia da paixão platônica da amiga pelo primo de Edward desde o colégio, mas que no fim de tudo nunca haviam passado de bons amigos. Só não sabia que isso perdurara durante os anos, mas a julgar pelo brilho triste a tremeluzir nos olhos da jovem...

– Demais – disse Alice, voltando-se para a amiga e tirando-a de seus pensamentos. – Mas isso é passado, lembra? O nosso alvo agora é o vizinho tudo de bom...

– Está certo, voltemos ao _vizinho _então... – sorriu Bella, e ambas engataram uma gostosa e divertida conversa.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

Oi pessoal! Mais uma vez estamos trazendo "Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ" para vocês! E como em todo início de fic, nós temos alguns pontos a serem esclarecidos:

**1. **Quanto à fic, é uma comédia romântica, inspirada no filme de mesmo nome.

**2. **Essa fic já foi toda escrita e postada há algum tempo atrás, e agora decidimos reescrevê-la. Nenhuma mudança considerável, estamos apenas acrescentando detalhes que não estiveram presentes na primeira versão da fic. Esperamos que gostem!

**3.** No geral, a fic é Rated T, mas como haverá uma cena de NC futuramente, teremos que mudar para M (conforme as regras do FFNet).

**4. **Haverá muitas passagens do filme "Muito Bem Acompanhada", mas não necessariamente na ordem e nem da mesma forma que apareceram no filme (se alguém aqui já assistiu).

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**!

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser pode me seguir no **Twitter**! Lá eu vivo dando spoilers sobre as fics e também posto os links diretos das atualizações, é só dar um pulo no nosso perfil!

– NINA –

Bem-vindos de volta! :)

Aliás, é uma boa oportunidade pra quem ñ comentou comentar agora, né?

Meu pedido:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	2. Ele e Ela

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos: **Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 1**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Fernando, Olg'Austen, Jess Oliver Masen Cullen, Lady McFadden, Mirabela, Bru Moraes, A. Magnail, always weasleyy – ines, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Cíntia-Cullen e Mah Rathbone. **_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Um encontro com Emmett e... Rosalie._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DOIS –

**ELE E ELA**

Alice fechou a porta atrás de si, ouvindo os passos da amiga se distanciarem no corredor do lado de fora e por alguns instantes apenas fitou o pequeno pedaço de papel sobre a cama, o convite, com letras bordadas em ouro.

_Dia 22 de..._

Dentro de um mês, a amiga se casaria e começaria uma vida nova. Edward e Bella já moravam juntos em um pequeno apartamento, há pelo menos quatro anos, somados as suas muitas idas e vindas. Moravam em cima da floricultura onde a jovem trabalhava, herança de família deixada pela mãe, porém, ainda assim seria um novo começo para o casal, não só por formalizarem o relacionamento de anos, mas pela chegada da bebê, que desde os seus primeiros meses de vida, cativou o pai de tal forma que o transformara numa fera domesticada.

Edward sempre tivera uma personalidade forte, mas desde o dia em que descobrira que iria ser pai, havia mudado muito a sua forma de pensar e agir. Nem mesmo as corriqueiras brigas por conta do ciúme, por vezes exagerado que sentia pela namorada, aconteciam mais. E isso sem dúvida era um bom sinal, afinal essa era a causa das muitas idas e vindas do casal, que estavam juntos desde a adolescência.

Era estranho pensar que aquela garotinha tímida com quem convivera desde os oito anos, agora fosse uma mulher e que em breve daria a luz a uma nova vida. Às vezes era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se ainda fossem as mesmas pequenas que falavam bobagens e que riam juntas por horas a fio. E o seriam para todo o sempre se dependesse de Alice. Bella era como uma irmã que nunca tivera e jamais iria se esquecer da bondade da família Swan, que lhe acolhera de braços abertos após a morte dos pais.

Os pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, e a jovem Renée, amiga de sua mãe desde os tempos de faculdade, cuidara de si junto de sua filha Bella, como uma filha legítima.

Apesar da tragédia da morte dos pais, e de vir morar numa cidade diferente, Alice não podia dizer que havia tido uma vida de todo ruim. Havia tido alguém que a amara como se fosse sua mãe e também uma irmã, que se transformara em sua melhor amiga.

Não fora fácil para a garota de oito anos sair de Biloxi, em Mississipi e se adaptar à agitada New York, e ser criada por uma família diferente. Porém, era o que era graças aos Swan e os seria eternamente grata por isso.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados.

Tinha que ir trabalhar.

Pegou o convite sobre a cama e o colocou em cima do criado-mudo antes de se dirigir ao banheiro. Teria que se arrumar o mais rápido possível e correr para o trabalho, caso contrário, chegaria atrasada, coisa que nem sequer podia pensar em fazer. Havia muito trabalho no museu, coisas que dependiam somente dela para serem resolvidas.

Minutos depois, batendo o recorde de se arrumar em menos de 15 minutos, Alice pegava sua bolsa sobre o sofá e dirigia-se até porta, sob o olhar recriminador do pequeno yorkshire deitado no tapete.

– É, vou ter que sair sem tomar o café de novo, Ramón... – disse a jovem como se estivesse tentando se justificar, balançando ambas as mãos de forma displicente. – Ainda quer que eu te leve ao petshop, não quer? – continuou, dirigindo-se até aporta. – Então, tenho que correr para o trabalho, senão Aro Volturi me mata, ou melhor, despede.

Dito isso, a jovem fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu, não sem antes dar uma olhadela do lado de fora e constatar se, _ele, _não estava mais ali.

###

Estava cansada. Três vasos em estado catastrófico de pequenas centenas de pedaços e rachaduras, datados do século XIV e que _teriam _de ficar prontos até o fim de semana. Mas, o que Aro Volturi entendia de restauração?

Aquilo levaria semanas para ficar pronto, e gostasse ele ou não, teria que esperar para dispor mais essa peça em seu "museu pessoal". A riqueza da família Volturi era algo inimaginável e que permitia a Aro realizar todas as suas excentricidades, desde a colecionar objetos de arte em seu museu, trazendo-os de diferentes partes do mundo, aos mimos de sua única filha, Jane Volturi. Ela não era filha única, mas havia se tornado a única herdeira dos Volturi desde que seu irmão Alec fora deserdado pelo pai.

Assim, a jovem e mimada herdeira Volturi, sempre fora acostumada a ter todos a seus pés e diziam até que, quando criança, costumava fazer seus criados de montarias, cavalos alados, nos quais galopava pelo jardim da mansão Volturi.

Verdade ou não, as excentricidades da jovem Volturi e de seu pai, sempre vazavam e iam parar em algum jornal ou revista de celebridades. Porém, os Volturi também contribuíam e muito com a sociedade, prestando serviços à população carente com a renomada Fundação Graad, reconhecida em vários pontos do mundo, por educar meninos e meninas carentes lhes dando uma perspectiva melhor de vida.

Mas Alice estava cansada, suspirou a jovem. Cansada das exigências de Aro, que sempre exigira demais de seu trabalho, fazendo-a não uma, mas várias vezes, exceder o seu expediente no museu, tudo isso para que pudesse mostrar a todos a sua mais recente relíquia.

Repousou os pincéis e espátulas que usava sobre a pequena mesa de madeira, onde ainda jaziam vários pedaços de cerâmica espalhados. No relógio de parede, há muito já havia se passado do meio-dia.

Atolada de trabalho, havia até mesmo se esquecido do seu horário de almoço, pensou a jovem, recostando-se melhor na cadeira e massageando as têmporas.

Estava tão cansada que estava com preguiça até mesmo de sair para almoçar, talvez fosse melhor pedir alguma coisa pelo telefone e...

– _Mary Alice Brandon está em silêncio...? _

A jovem ouviu a voz masculina e conhecida. Voltou-se para trás deparando-se com um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados a cintilarem em frente à porta. Aquele mesmo brilho de garoto inocente, mas que agora iluminavam a face bem talhada do rapaz, como sempre munido de seu melhor sorriso. Por um momento, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, diante da surpresa.

– É isso mesmo? – continuou o rapaz, aproximando-se da jovem, que ainda jazia sentada com uma expressão visivelmente surpresa pela visita.

– Emmett? – Alice indagou por fim. – Mas... você e Edward não estavam na Inglaterra e...?

– É, estávamos, ou melhor, _Edward _ainda está. A tia Elizabeth se recusa a vir para os Estados Unidos e diz que se recusa a assistir um casamento que não seja um "autêntico casamento britânico". A Sra. Masen não é fácil de ser dobrada, aliás, analisando melhor, agora sei de onde Edward puxou aquele gênio turrão...

Emmett sorriu divertido e Alice mais uma vez se perdeu naquele sorriso. Ainda se recordava, como se fosse ontem da primeira vez que vira aquele sorriso.

Primeiro dia no colégio, sozinha naquele imenso corredor com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Bella e a mãe estavam na sala do diretor resolvendo os por menores de sua matricula e o início de suas aulas, e foi então que o conheceu.

Ou melhor, conhecera Edward e depois o primo.

– _**Lembrança**__ –_

_Os grandes olhos negros olhavam de um lado para o outro analisando aquele imenso corredor frio e vazio. Será que sua vida seria assim de agora em diante?, indagou-se a garotinha insistentemente enrolando as madeixas negras entre os dedos e aos poucos desfazendo as "maria-chiquinhas" feitas com tanto cuidado pela senhora Swan. _

_Fazia menos de um mês que havia perdido os pais, naquele trágico acidente de carro e ainda sentia falta deles. Sabia que estavam bem, que teriam uma estadia eterna no Paraíso, porém, não era tão fácil aceitar que não os veria mais, pelo menos não até que chegasse a hora._

_Foi então que algo a tirou de seus pensamentos..._

_Como se fosse um tufão e rugindo como uma verdadeira fera, viu um garoto passar por si, sem ao menos se importar ao ouvir o baque dos muitos livros a se espatifarem sobre o chão. O garotinho de cabelos bronzeados e intensos olhos verdes parecia ter a sua idade e rugia de braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, com um olhar entediado. _

_Alice abaixou-se e começou a recolher aquela pilha de livros, ciente de que não teria ajuda._

– _Me desculpe..._

_Ela ouviu uma segunda voz e só então reparou que haviam mãos a lhe ajudar a recolher os livros. Voltou os olhos para cima, deparando-se com um outro garoto, pouco maior e mais velho que o primeiro._

– _Perdoe meu primo – ele disse. – Estávamos indo para a aula de educação religiosa, mas ele..._

– _Acho isso tudo uma bobagem – o outro respondeu pelo primo. – Papai sempre disse que Deus está em todas as coisas. Agora me diz, por que é que a gente tem que acreditar numa velha que mais parece uma capivara decrépita e que insiste em dizer que Deus é único e que tudo o que papai disse é bobagem? Prefiro mil vezes acreditar em papai – o garoto rugiu._

– _Edward – o mais velho falou pausadamente, em tom de reprimenda, e então se voltou para a garota ajudando-a a se levantar. – Me desculpe é..._

– _Alice – a garota respondeu, ao ver o menino arquear a sobrancelha com o intuito de que lhe dissesse seu nome. – Mary Alice Brandon – ela completou._

– _Alice... – murmurou o garoto. – Significa..._

– _Autêntica, verdadeira... – Alice completou, ouvindo a voz do garoto em uníssono junto da sua e ambos não conteram um sorriso divertido. – Você..._

– _Emmett, e a fera ali é Edward, meu primo – ele riu apontando para o primo e depois completou: – Somos ingleses, mas viemos para os Estados Unidos com a minha família..._

– _Mas, como sabia que o meu nome...? – Alice começou, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta ao lado se abrindo. Bella saía da sala do diretor junto da mãe._

– _Pronto querida, está tudo resolvido, já pode ir para as aulas e... – a jovem senhora Swan ponderou. –Vejo que já fez amigos, que bom – Renée sorriu ao deparar-se com os dois garotos no corredor._

– _É, bem... – começou Alice, olhando para a senhora Swan e vendo a pequena miniatura da mesma se esconder atrás da mãe, diante do outro menino que parecia a cercar com seus grandes olhos verdes._

– _**Lembrança**__ –_

– Alice? Alice...?

A jovem despertou piscando os olhos repetidamente e vislumbrando o amigo com um olhar confuso à sua frente. O rapaz havia se aproximado e se ajoelhado em frente a jovem.

– Está tudo bem? Você ficou distante de repente – ele disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem com sutileza.

– Está sim, me desculpe – ela respondeu. – Eu só...

– Acho que está trabalhando demais, isso sim. Você passa mais tempo nesse museu do que em qualquer outro lugar – ele disse antes que Alice completasse a frase. – Mas, e aí, não vai nem mesmo me cumprimentar?

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa diante do sorriso do rapaz. – Emmett, eu estou toda suja e... – ela começou, olhando para o avental manchado e cheio de pó, porém, foi interrompida por um abraço apertado do rapaz.

– Senti sua falta – ele disse, apertando ainda mais os braços em torno da cintura da jovem, sentindo-a se aconchegar em seus braços.

– Também senti sua falta – ela murmurou, entorpecida pelo calor daquele abraço. Era tão bom, que poderia passar o resto de sua vida assim, nos braços dele, sentindo aquele cheiro inebriante da loção amadeirada que usava a lhe invadir as narinas.

– Rosalie estava te procurando, sabia? – ele indagou, se afastando da jovem, sem ao menos perceber a mudança de humor da mesma.

Ah, Rosalie...

A melhor amiga, a mulher de sucesso, a mais bela entre todas... A que tinha os homens aos seus pés. _Todos eles_, até mesmo Emmett. A jovem não conteve um suspiro frustrado.

– Rosalie? – ela indagou.

Definitivamente aquilo era frustrante. O sonho de vê-lo chegar de viagem e correr para os seus braços era só um sonho. _Rosalie Hale_ sempre estava um passo à frente. Será que haviam passado a noite juntos, ou quem sabe comemorado o retorno do rapaz, em algum motel perto do aeroporto?

– É – ele respondeu, tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos. – Me parece que era algo sobre o chá de panelas da Bella.

– Chá de panelas? – Alice balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados.

Claro, o chá de panelas da amiga, e que Rosalie gentilmente ficara de organizar.

"Droga!" – ela praguejou em pensamentos. Rosalie, além de tudo, era prestativa.

– Ah, sim, claro, o chá de panelas – ela completou.

– Então, ela ligou pra mim assim que cheguei ao aeroporto. Aí eu só passei em casa para deixar as bagagens e vim pra cá, pra ver se encontrava você – ele disse, e mais uma vez não percebeu a mudança de humor da jovem.

"Eles não passaram a noite juntos..." _–_ a jovem murmurou para si mesma, sem conter a expressão de alivio, se contendo para não sair pulando pela sala, tal qual uma criança, que acaba de ganhar um presente.

– Agora me diz uma coisa – disse Emmett. – Você já almoçou hoje? – Alice negou com um aceno e ele continuou: – O que acha de vir almoçar comigo? Almoçamos juntos e depois ligamos pra Rosalie, o que acha? Naquele restaurante japonês a duas quadras daqui?

– Acho ótimo – ela respondeu num sorriso, tentando não se importar com a parte do "ligamos pra Rosalie". – Bem, espere eu me arrumar e já vamos...

– Não precisa – ele disse, vendo a jovem se levantar e caminhar até o canto esquerdo da sala, desatando o avental e o pendurando na arara. – Está linda, mesmo coberta de poeira – sorriu divertido.

– Tá, sei... – ela sorriu, se voltando para o rapaz antes de entrar no vestiário ao lado e se trocar.

Sem dúvidas, Emmett era um sonho...

###

– Nossa, eu estava sentindo falta disso aqui...

– Sushi? – indagou Alice, sem conter um meio sorriso, molhando o bolinho de arroz no pequeno recipiente de molho com a ajuda dos hachis. – Sempre que vamos à casa da Bella comemos isso...

– E é por isso mesmo que senti tanta falta – continuou Emmett, enquanto pegava outro bolinho da bandeja toda decorada. – Acho que a tia Elizabeth mandou matar um rebanho inteiro quando soube que Edward e eu íamos até a Inglaterra – sorriu divertido.

– Sério é? – indagou Alice.

– Literalmente, pois tinha tanta carne no dia que chegamos lá que nossa, dava para alimentar uns dez leões, se bem que... – Emmett ponderou num sorriso. – A fera estava junto, mas aquilo tudo foi exagero da tia Elizabeth.

– Só você mesmo para ter coragem de chamar o Edward de "fera" – Alice sorriu. – Ele odeia esse apelido desde os tempos de colégio.

– Eu sei, mas me fala a verdade: ele realmente parecia uma fera quando tinha que ir para aquelas aulas de educação religiosa no colégio, não parecia? Para as aulas da dona...

– ... Zafrina – Alice completou.

– Zafrina Capivara – ambos disseram sem conter uma sonora gargalhada se recordando da aparência um tanto quanto peculiar da professora que literalmente se parecia e muito com o roedor roliço.

– É, tem razão, o Edward nem de longe se parecia com um gatinho, Bella que o diga – Alice completou relembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que haviam visto a "fera" rugir, ora pela professora, ora pelo garoto franzino do quinto ano que havia ficado com um belo de um olho roxo apenas por pedir emprestada a borracha de uma certa morena...

– Só espero que Bella consiga domar a fera de vez com esse casamento, se bem que com a vinda desse bebê tudo há de ser diferente, já vejo mudanças no Edward desde já. Quem diria que um dia eu veria a fera, brincando e rindo ao falar com o bebê ainda no ventre da mãe? Acredite, ainda me custa acreditar que é mesmo o meu primo que vejo fazer isso...

– Que bom que eles estão bem e que por fim se acertaram, fico feliz por eles – disse Alice.

– Eu também – Emmett completou, recostando-se melhor na cadeira. – Mas me diz uma coisa, e você, como anda sua vida? Alguma novidade nesse tempo em que estive fora? Algum... novo amor? – ele sorriu.

– É, bem... – Alice balbuciou. O que iria dizer?

Ah, sim, ele queria saber sobre sua vida amorosa... Então vamos começar pelo começo...

"Ultimamente ando tendo sonhos proibidos com o vizinho e acordo abraçada com o meu cachorro e... O que mais? Ah, claro, continuo apaixonada pelo príncipe encantado desde os tempos de colégio, mas ele não me enxerga... Será que devido a minha não tão... privilegiada estatura? Com os meus um e cinquenta e... não importa o resto!"

Alice balançou a cabeça para os lados. É claro que não podia lhe dizer isso e muito menos ter uma crise de baixa auto-estima, não agora, pensou, e logo uma luz surgiu em sua mente...

– Acho que ando meio desacreditada do amor desde que conheci _aquele amigo_ seu e de Edward.

– Fala do James? – Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu bem lhe disse que o James não era alguém para se namorar, mas...

– É, e você tinha razão. Me arrependo de não ter ouvido seu conselho, mas o fato é que foi bom enquanto durou, ou melhor, até que a "_ruiva_" dona daquele restaurante francês no centro passou pelo nosso caminho. Ele a levou para morarem na França, se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre...

Ela zombou forçando um meio sorriso, porém, cheio de amargura, fazendo com que Emmett ponderasse diante daquele olhar vago que lançava ao horizonte.

– Conclusão? – Alice continuou após uma breve pausa, assoprando a franja que insistente caia-lhe em frente aos olhos. – Talvez ele não fosse um bom namorado, marido, ou seja lá o que for, apenas pra mim e...

– Mas Alice... – começou Emmett, como se tivesse receio em continuar. – Isso já faz três anos.

– É, bem – a jovem balbuciou mais uma vez. Péssima idéia lembrar do namorado canalha para usar como motivo de sua solteirice eterna. – Isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa – ela continuou.

– O quê? – Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Que já está na hora de jogar fora aquela camiseta velha "I Love NY" que ele deixou lá em casa... Onde será que ele arrumou aquilo?

– Alice, Alice... – Emmett sorriu e num gesto inesperado repousou ambas as mãos sobre as da jovem, que inquietas insistiam em tamborilar sobre a mesa. – Acho que deveria sair mais, você passa muito tempo em casa e no trabalho.

– É o mal da tv a cabo e internet – a jovem sorriu divertida, tentando disfarçar a sua palpável inquietação com aquela conversa.

– A gente podia sair um dia desses...

– Como? – a jovem indagou confusa. Emmett estava convidando-a para sair?

– É, ou quem sabe jantamos juntos no meu apartamento ou no seu – ele disse. – Coisa de amigos, sabe?

Ah, claro, coisa de amigos... Óbvio. O amigo perfeito e tudo de bom, que você deseja loucamente que lhe veja como você é, uma mulher, mas que apenas deseja fazer uma obra de caridade e lhe tirar do seu mundo de solidão numa noite especial, _como amigo_.

– Claro, a gente pode combinar, você ir lá em casa e...

– Será um prazer, contanto que você não use a camiseta "I Love NY" do James – Emmett sorriu divertido.

– Sabe, acho que é por isso que não a joguei fora até hoje – Alice sorriu vendo o amigo arquear a sobrancelha. – Apesar de ter pertencido àquele canalha, é algo muito confortável para se dormir... Pode parecer loucura, mas às vezes eu a uso como pijama.

– Não na nossa noite... – Emmett murmurou levando uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem com sutileza. – Prefiro que use a minha, se for o caso...

_Nossa_ noite? Será que estava tendo mais um devaneio, sonho impossível, com o homem impossível? Mas havia um brilho diferente naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, algo que jamais havia visto. Ou seria somente impressão, devido a sua eterna obsessão em ter aquele homem?

Mas o toque suave de sua mão em sua face era tão bom...

Aquilo era real.

Mas como já dizia um velho e antigo ditado...

Tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

– Emmett, Alice?

Voltaram-se para trás deparando-se com uma jovem alta e exuberante, trajando um vestido leve e florido até a altura dos joelhos. Os óculos escuros escondiam os olhos verdes da mesma, até que ela os tirou e sorriu. Os cabelos dourados e encaracolados que lhe caiam até as costas esvoaçavam com o vento e a faziam ter "ares de deusa".

– Rosalie? – indagou Emmett, levantando-se da mesa.

– Ah, que saudade meu amigo – ela disse e sem cerimônia alguma, literalmente jogou-se nos braços de Emmett num caloroso abraço. – A Inglaterra lhe fez bem – e afastou-se parcialmente e lançando um olhar "clinico" sobre o rapaz. – Mais bonito, mais sarado e mais bronzeado.

– É você que está linda – Emmett sorriu. – Devo ter engordado no mínimo uns cinco quilos nessa viagem até a Inglaterra, como estava dizendo a Alice, tia Elizabeth fez questão de matar um rebanho para a nossa chegada. Sabe como é, não? A eterna comilança – o rapaz sorriu divertido.

– Por acaso esqueceu a minha origem? – Rosalie sorriu divertida. – Meus pais dão mais valor a comida do que se possa imaginar. – Ah, oi Alice, tudo bom? – sorriu aproximando-se da amiga ainda sentada e a cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto, como se só agora tivesse percebido tal fato, ou então não, mas foi isso que a outra pensou. – E falando nisso, como vão a Bella e o Edward? Faz dias que não os vejo, aliás, acho que não vejo a Bella desde que você e Edward viajaram – completou a loira, voltando-se para Emmett.

– Edward ainda está na Inglaterra, tentando convencer a Sra. Masen a vir para o casamento e quanto a Bella, bem ainda não falei com ela, mas Alice esteve com ela esses dias não é mesmo?

– Ah, sim, claro, é... Ela está bem sim – Alice respondeu. Porém, sua mente estava longe daquela conversa, num universo alternativo...

Por que raios nunca encontrava sapatos como os dela?, indagou-se, mirando a delicada sandália de pedrarias nos pés da amiga, que a deixavam ainda mais alta e bela. Será que era disso que precisava para ganhar um pouco de atenção? Belos e caríssimos sapatos italianos?

– Bem, meninas, está na minha hora – Emmett sorriu, tirando a jovem de seus devaneios. Abriu a carteira e colocou algumas notas sobre a mesa.

– Mas já? – indagou Rosalie, fazendo beicinho. – Ainda não tive tempo de matar as saudades...

– Aparece lá em casa depois – Emmett sorriu, sem perceber que alguém não muito distante lhe dirigia faíscas pelos olhos.

– Claro – Rosalie sorriu, recebendo um beijo de despedida.

– Até mais, Alice – Emmett se aproximou, repetindo o gesto e repousando um beijo terno em sua face. – E espero que ainda esteja de pé o que combinamos – ele murmurou para que somente a jovem escutasse e então se afastou num sorriso.

– É, claro, é... Eu te ligo – Alice murmurou confusa. O que havia sido aquilo?

– Tá certo. Até mais, meninas.

– Até – ambas murmuraram vendo o rapaz se afastar. Rosalie deu a volta e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

– Nossa, ainda bem que te encontrei – ela murmurou tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos.

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa. – Ah, sim, mas como foi que me encontrou?

– Fui até o museu, mas você não estava, aí imaginei que você tinha vindo pra cá. Nós sempre almoçávamos juntas nesse restaurante na época de faculdade, não se lembra? Eu, Bella e você e às vezes os garotos também vinham.

– É, tem razão – Alice murmurou meio que a contra gosto.

Os garotos... Edward e Emmett, porque faziam parte do grupo de amigos e... mais metade da população masculina da faculdade que insistiam em perseguir a sua "Deusa" aonde quer que fosse.

– Além do que, este restaurante fica perto do museu – Rosalie continuou, sem perceber a expressão contrariada da amiga.

– Mas afinal, o que quer comigo? – Alice indagou, fazendo menção de se levantar. – Ainda tenho que retornar para o trabalho hoje e...

– É rápido – Rosalie respondeu. – É sobre o chá de panelas da Bella.

– Ah, sim, claro, Emmett chegou a comentar isso comigo.

– Então, eu estava pensando e... – Rosalie ponderou com um sorriso matreiro. – O que acha se ao invés de fazermos um chá de panelas, a gente fizesse um "chá de lingerie"?

– Como? – Alice arregalou os olhos.

– Isso mesmo, chá de lingerie – Rosalie continuou, com aparente animação. – Imagina, ao invés de ganhar copos e panelas, a futura noiva pode ganhar uma coleção nova de roupas íntimas para esquentar a lua de mel, o que acha?

– Eu achei a idéia interessante, mas... – Alice ponderou com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. – Aí o presente seria para o Edward e não para a Bella, você não acha?

– Ao contrário, seria para ela mesma, porque como você bem deve saber, quem gosta de fazer charme e seduzir com uma bela lingerie, somos nós mulheres. Os homens sequer se lembram da cor no dia seguinte – Rosalie sorriu divertida. – Mas e então, o que acha?

– Bom, por mim tudo bem, mas...

– Ah, e tem mais: também combinei uma coisa, uma _surpresinha _com as meninas e... bom, depois eu lhe conto – um sorriso maroto moldou-lhe os lábios.

– Mas, Rosalie...? – Alice indagou, vendo a amiga se levantar.

– Depois, Alice – ela murmurou, se afastando. – E não se preocupe, eu sei que você vai adorar!

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! O que vocês acham que será a **surpresinha** que Rosalie está preparando? SRRSRSR. Dica: começa com Jas... e termina com ...per! SRRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: **_Oi Jess! Que bom que você está gostando, eu só não entendi se você estava se referindo ao Jackson Rathbone ou ao Dermot Mulroney, mas saiba que eu me derreto pelos dois! RSRRSR. E sim, seguindo o filme mesmo, o Jasper vem a ser um prostituto de luxo nessa fic, no próximo capítulo teremos uma demonstração disso! RSRSRS! Obrigada por acompanhar, espero sempre ver suas reviews aqui, ok? Bjus!

**3.** E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey pessoas!

Quero só dar um aviso: o próx cap é o chá de panelas... HAHAHAHA

E não esqueçam:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	3. O Chá de Panelas

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos: **Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 2**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen, Olg'Austen, Fernando, Raffa, Mirabela, A. Magnail, Mah Rathbone, Anna R Black e Bru Moraes.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Alice tem uma grande surpresa no chá de panelas de Bella._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –

**"O" CHÁ DE PANELAS**

Mas de onde é que aquela doida varrida da Rosalie havia tirado aquela infeliz idéia? Deixar a lista com os presentes do chá de lingerie num sexshop?

Nada contra, porém não fora nada fácil convencer a vendedora – uma loira alta vestida de couro preto e botas de cano alto – que não estava ali a procura de chicotes e coleiras, entre outros apetrechos. A mesma, assim que a viu entrar – primeiro de cabeça baixa como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido e com olhos atentos que observavam a todo o momento. E depois, com os olhos arregalados, ao se deparar com o tanto de coisas das mais "estranhas" que via por ali – insistia em dizer que devia deixar os pudores de lado e dar asas à sua imaginação, fantasia, mas...

Alice jamais havia pensado em ter cara de... _masoquista_? Pois sim, a jovem havia lhe confundido com uma praticante, ou melhor, alguém que desejava iniciar essa... arte.

Passado alguns longos minutos de constrangimento, a gerente da loja interviu ao perceber que havia algo estranho e meia hora depois, já havia comprado o presente da amiga e literalmente sumido dali.

De fato, Rosalie era uma doida e Bella, que esperava ganhar copos e panelas, se surpreenderia com os _novos presentes_ da lista. Mas o lado bom disso tudo era que felizmente e pela graça de Deus, coubera a si comprar uma simples camisola, simples sim, se comparado aos outros "itens" da lista...

Sete e meia. Já estava na hora, pensou Alice ao olhar para o relógio de parede enquanto terminava de se arrumar. Estranho, chás de panela e também de lingerie pelo que sabia sempre aconteciam durante a tarde, porém Rosalie havia escolhido fazer a reunião à noite. Pegou a bolsa sobre a cama, o presente e afagou a cabecinha felpuda do yorkshire que ressonava sobre a cama antes de sair.

Encostou a porta e levou a chave até a fechadura, mas nesse mesmo instante ouviu o ruído da porta ao lado que se abria.

– Boa noite.

– Bo... bo-boa – a jovem balbuciou sentindo um estranho arrepio correr-lhe a espinha ao ouvir aquela voz grave ressoar em seus ouvidos.

_Era ele,_ pensou, e aquele cheiro inebriante e amadeirado não deixava dúvidas quanto a isso.

Voltou-se e não conteve um olhar "clínico" sobre o que via. O vizinho, o loiro sarado, o Deus Grego... Resumindo, o _Senhor Whitlock_, como dizia o porteiro, estava em frente à porta de seu apartamento todo vestido de preto, as mangas da camisa social dobradas até os cotovelos e os cabelos levemente úmidos, sinal de que acabava de sair do banho.

"Vestido para matar..." – ela pensou. A única coisa estranha e que de fato não combinava com o figurino da noite, era a mochila em suas costas.

Percebendo a tamanha bandeira, mancada... gafe? Melhor dizendo, o seu olhar a ponto de "_consumir_" o rapaz, Alice desviou o olhar sentido ambas as faces se esquentarem ao ver que ele também mantinha o olhar fixo em si. Voltou-se para a porta à sua frente, porém logo se irritou.

Por que raios suas mãos estavam tremendo afinal?, ela indagou-se, ao ver que não conseguia fechar a porta e que a chave parecia duplicar-se frente a seus olhos, devido ao repentino e involuntário acesso de tremores.

– Precisa de ajuda? – indagou o rapaz, deixando a mochila que trazia nas costas ao lado da porta e se aproximando da jovem, que desajeitada, tentava fechar a porta do apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não derrubar a bolsa e o presente em uma das mãos, num desengonçado malabarismo.

– Não. Não, não, eu só... só – ela balbuciou, mas foi tudo o que pôde dizer. No instante seguinte sentia o calor do corpo do rapaz sobre suas costas, enquanto o mesmo fechava a porta para si.

– Pronto.

– Obri... obri-obrigada – balbuciou mais uma vez, sentindo as pernas vacilarem. Aquele calor lhe entorpecia, o hálito quente do rapaz a chocar-se contra o seu pescoço de forma irresistível, tão perto, tão...

Era loucura, mas a vontade que tinha era de se voltar para trás e beijar aquele homem. Há quanto tempo não sabia o que era o calor de um beijo? Talvez fosse a hora de esquecer o príncipe encantado que nunca viria num cavalo branco, subiria em sua torre e lhe daria o seu primeiro beijo...

Se dependesse disso, do príncipe, estaria até hoje o esperando em sua torre e... Obviamente, _com vistosas teias de aranha na boca..._

– Vai descer?

– O que? Hã? – a jovem piscou os olhos repetidamente e só então percebeu que enquanto mergulhava em seu mundo de fantasias, o rapaz havia se afastado e ido até o elevador onde aguardava sem saber se ela desceria também.

Mais uma vez sentiu ambas as faces queimarem feito ferro em brasa. Enquanto fantasiava coisas absurdas, as demais pessoas continuavam a viver e _Jasper Whitlock_ também. Baixou a cabeça e seguiu até o elevador onde desceu no mais completo silêncio.

Talvez a vendedora da loja tivesse razão... Fantasiava e até demais, mas não exatamente da forma que ela imaginava.

###

– _O QUE SERÁ? O QUE SERÁ?_

As garotas gritavam como se fossem um exército, mas um exército de curiosas que gritavam em uníssono a cada embrulho novo que a noiva pegava, incitadas por sua "general".

– Esse... bem... – começou Rosalie, que era quem animava a festa, olhando para a face enrubescida da amiga que fitava o presente meio que sem jeito. – Acho que o Edward vai adorar, não acha?

Viu a amiga corar ainda mais antes que dissesse algo.

– É bem, Rosalie, eu... – começou Bella, olhando para o conjunto: uma fantasia de leoa com direito a orelhinhas felpudas e cauda, mas... desprovido de pano, pensou ela. O presente consistia num conjunto de cinta-liga e lingeries provocantes, que para completar o figurino ao estilo _mulher gato,_ dispunha de longas botas de salto.

– Isso é loucura, mas... sabe quando é que vou caber nisso aqui? – indagou Bella, apontando para a barriga redonda.

– Sei – Rosalie franziu o cenho e depois começou a contar. – A exatos três meses, depois que a baby Nessie nascer – completou contando nos dedos, sem conter um sorriso divertido. – Três meses serão mais do que suficientes para você se recuperar da gestação...

– Tá, sei, assim espero... quer dizer – Bella balbuciou sem graça enquanto punha o presente no sofá abarrotado de presentes e embrulhos.

– O que é isso minha amiga, eu sei, você deve estar imaginando... _De onde é que essa maluca da Rosalie tirou a idéia de que um dia eu iria usar algo assim..._ Mas... – Rosalie ponderou ao ver Bella entreabrir os lábios. – Nunca se sabe. Quem sabe você precise fazer um tratamento de choque no Edward daqui uns... Quinze? Quinze anos de casamento? Quer coisa melhor para botar fogo na chama antes que ela se torne cinza?

– Nossa, mas que pensamento pessimista – murmurou Alice, que estava sentada ao lado da amiga no sofá.

– Não é pessimismo, Alice – disse Rosalie. – É a realidade. Com o casamento os casais tendem a esfriar, melhor dizendo, os relacionamentos tendem a esfriar quando se passa muito tempo junto. O que antes não importava, passa a importar e os defeitos, todos eles outrora "invisíveis" passam a ser palpáveis e a atrapalhar a vida a dois, o que não é o seu caso e do Edward, Bella, já que você já conhece os defeitos dele desde o colégio – a jovem completou num sorriso. – Por isso, só lhe dou esta dica, não deixe a chama esfriar.

– Tá certo, Rosalie – Bella sorriu divertida. – Puxa, ainda não acredito que vocês armaram tudo isso...

– O que é isso, você ainda não viu nada – Rosalie murmurou com um sorriso maroto a crispar-lhes os lábios, cheio de segundas intenções. – A festa só está começando...

– Como? – Bella e Alice indagaram juntas, ao ver a amiga se levantar e se afastar.

– A _surpresa, _Alice – Rosalie murmurou e então sumiu de vista.

– Que surpresa, Alice? – Bella se voltou para a amiga meio que apreensiva. – Se bem conheço a Rosalie, ela deve estar aprontando alguma, a começar pelos presentes _pouco convencionais_ para um chá de panelas e por ter me trazido a esse salão, ao invés de comemorarmos em casa como havíamos combinado.

– Bella, eu te juro, só sabia da mudança de chá de panelas para lingerie, mas o resto, de fato não faço idéia – Alice respondeu.

– Deus – Bella suspirou, lançando um olhar demorado pelo salão decorado e cheio. Garçons circulavam servindo bebidas e coquetéis. – Não conheço metade das garotas que estão aqui.

– Nem eu – Alice sorriu ao ver a expressão da amiga. – Mas Rosalie me disse que são colegas dela do trabalho e que como você não tem muitas amigas, ela as convidou porque segundo ela, encher a casa de estranhos para se ganhar presentes é uma boa pedida.

– Rosalie, Rosalie... – Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

– É mais uma maluquice da _Srta. Hale_, mas acho que foi por isso mesmo que ela escolheu esse lugar, para não levar as garotas para a sua casa.

– Pode ser, mas estou preocupada com o Edward. Disse a ele que a gente ia fazer a nossa reunião em casa e que como era algo restrito para mulheres, ele teria que se ausentar nesse tempo.

– E qual o problema nisso? – indagou Alice, ao ver a expressão preocupada da amiga.

– E se... – começou Bella.

– E se? – interpelou Alice. – Você por acaso não está preocupada com uma possível crise de ciúmes dele está? Por Deus, Bella, é uma reunião normal entre mulheres, por que ele teria ciúmes? Além do que, faz tempo que vocês não brigam por conta disso...

– Eu sei e é por isso mesmo que estou me sentindo mal, sei lá, parece que estou omitindo, escondendo algo dele e...

– Que bobagem minha amiga – Alice sorriu. – Que mal há em reunir um bando de mulheres, rir muito e falar bobagem? Além do que, garanto que ele vai ficar mais do que satisfeito com "o" enxoval que você ganhou hoje.

Alice sorriu divertida, olhando para as muitas peças de lingerie jogadas pelo sofá e tapete, vendo o rosto pálido da amiga instantaneamente tornar-se rosado.

– É, talvez você tenha razão, mas...

– _Minhas caras convidadas e amigas..._

A voz de Rosalie lhes chamou a atenção. Voltaram-se para frente onde havia uma espécie de palco improvisado e Rosalie falava sem esconder a aparente animação em frente ao microfone.

– Bem, devo lhes avisar que chegou o momento mais esperado dessa noite...

Rosalie sorriu e as demais garotas assoviaram e se aproximaram do palco como se já soubessem sobre o que a jovem falava, com exceção de Bella e Alice.

– Bella, minha amiga, eu pensei muito em um presente e cheguei à conclusão que o melhor seria dar-lhe algo que você pudesse se recordar mesmo depois de anos, como um momento marcante de sua vida de solteira que, infelizmente, em breve terá fim – disse Rosalie, e as garotas sorriram diante do tom tétrico e ao mesmo tempo jocoso que a jovem empregara.

– Preparem-se meninas para o show...

– Show? – Bella indagou confusa voltando-se para Alice que parecia tão surpresa quanto ela.

– _O _show... – Rosalie sorriu, e no instante seguinte as luzes se apagaram para depois tomar foco no centro do palco e uma música alta começar a tocar. _–_ O_ MAGNÍFICO!_

A voz de Rosalie ecoou pelo salão e se perdeu em meio aos gritos histéricos das garotas.

– Mas, mas... o que é isso? – Bella arregalou os olhos, mas Alice... Alice estava num mundo à parte naquele momento.

###

– Eu vou pra casa!– reclamava Edward.

– Como vai pra casa? As garotas estão lá, esqueceu? – Emmett praticamente pulou do sofá.

– E é por isso mesmo que tenho que ir. Aquela maluca da Rosalie está lá, não está? – indagou Edward com aparente preocupação.

– Está sim – Emmett respondeu, vendo o primo se levantar e podia jurar que havia visto uma gotinha de suor rolar pela testa do mesmo assim que tivera tal confirmação, como se Bella estivesse à deriva de um grupo terrorista.

– Edward, é o chá de panelas da Bella, algo exclusivo para mulheres, se esqueceu? Deixa a pobre da Bella se divertir um pouco junto das garotas, vai? Além do que, a gente só está aqui em casa vendo um DVD e comendo pipoca porque _você _não quis sair, lembra? Ir a um barzinho tomar alguma coisa, se encontrar com o pessoal. A Bella te liberou, lembra? Mas ainda assim você não quis sair.

Emmett sorriu divertido ao ver que o primo ainda estava pensativo e que começava a dar voltas pela sala, sinal de que em breve a fera rugiria, porém se surpreendeu com a reação do mesmo.

– Tem razão – Edward murmurou e voltou a se sentar no sofá. – Afinal, o que há de mal numa reunião entre mulheres? O máximo que elas podem fazer, é se juntar para falarem mal da gente...

###

– _DEUS! _

– _LINDO!_

As garotas gritavam ensandecidamente, se acotovelando e quase que arrancando os cabelos somente para que pudessem chegar um milímetro que fosse mais perto do palco.

Um homem alto, loiro, todo vestido de preto com direito a capa e espada, com o rosto parcialmente coberto por uma máscara também negra, dançava sobre o palco de forma provocante ao som da música alta.

– Deus... Um_ Stripper?_ – Alice arregalou os olhos, como se ainda estivesse constatando que aquele não era mais um de seus devaneios.

– É, um stripper – respondeu Rosalie, chegando perto das garotas e as assustando pela chegada repentina. – Espero que tenha gostado, ou melhor, que goste do presente, Bella, afinal ainda nem chegou na melhor parte – a loira sorriu, sentando-se ao lado das garotas com o chapéu que o rapaz havia atirado para a platéia.

– Rosalie, se o _Edward _sabe disso... ele me mata – Bella sussurrou apreensiva. – Ou melhor, mata você...

– O que é isso... quem disse que ele precisa saber? Além do que, ele deve estar na despedida de solteiro dele hoje também, não está?

– Que nada, ele me disse que ia ficar na casa do Emmett e que iam alugar um filme, sei lá e que...

– Filme, Bella? – Rosalie indagou incrédula, se levantando do sofá. – E você _acreditou _nisso? Mas enfim, vem, que afinal o presente é seu e as garotas estão a ponto de reduzi-lo a cinzas...

– Como? – Bella indagou confusa sendo arrastada pela amiga.

Na platéia, as garotas continuavam a gritar, atirando notas de cinquenta e cem dólares, sem sequer se importarem com o valor, por vezes se aproximando um pouco mais do rapaz e colocando as notas diretamente em seu bolso, uma forma atrevida de aproximação.

Para delírio geral, aos poucos o rapaz começava a se despir e a capa preta ao "_estilo Zorro_" quase causou taquicardia em uma jovem de cabelos cor de palha, assim que a mesma tomou posse de tal objeto de desejo, a ponto de socar qualquer engraçadinha que lhe quisesse tirar tal preciosidade. A cada milímetro de pele à mostra, as garotas iam ao delírio, implorando por um pouco mais do "_Magnífico_"_._

– Rosalie, por Deus... Se o Edward sabe disso, ele...

– Já te falei minha amiga, esqueça o Edward pelo menos por hoje. Divirta-se e aproveite o presente, escolhi a dedo sabia? – a jovem sorriu divertida. – Não é mesmo Alice? Alice...?

Mas Alice... Alice estava fechada em seu mundinho particular.

No palco, o rapaz havia puxado uma das garotas e dançava junto dela. O corpo musculoso serpenteando colado no dela, para o delírio da mesma e o protesto das demais por não serem as escolhidas. Sem qualquer vestígio de timidez, a garota abria o que restava da camisa do rapaz com aparente pressa em expor por completo o tórax e abdômen definido do mesmo.

– _TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!_

– _TIRA TUDO!_

As demais gritavam da platéia e impelida por elas, a jovem desceu as mãos até o cós da calça do mesmo, porém tudo o que pode fazer fora arrancar seu cinto, o qual o rapaz usou para literalmente laçar a garota prendendo-a junto a si.

– Acalmem-se meninas – disse Rosalie, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ver tamanho estardalhaço. – Lembrem-se o presente é da _Bella – _ela completou apontando para a amiga ao seu lado, que se encolheu com o rosto em chamas.

– Rosalie, por favor, eu... – começou Bella, mas foi cortada.

No palco, a garota descia com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, não mais vermelha que sua face após ouvir alguma coisa sussurrada pelo rapaz ao pé do ouvido. Na mão do mascarado havia mais duas rosas ainda sem donas. Ele se aproximou inclinando-se e numa majestosa reverencia entregou uma delas a Bella, que a todo custo tentava se esconder atrás das amigas.

– Obrigada – Bella murmurou sem jeito, recebendo uma chuva de gritos e assovios histéricos das garotas enquanto recebia a rosa.

"Olhos azuis, mais azuis do que o próprio céu..."_ – _pensou Alice. Havia algo naqueles olhos que...

– O que-que-queee... como? – Alice indagou confusa, despertando de seus devaneios ao deparar-se com a mão do mascarado agora estendida em sua direção, os olhos azuis e sedutores cravados sobre si.

Estranho, mas de fato parecia que não era a primeira vez que os via, pensou.

– Vamos Alice, vai ficar esperando até quando? – indagou Rosalie.

– O quê?

– É, SOBE LOGO SENÃO SUBO EU!_ – _uma senhora aparentando bem mais que cinquenta anos, vociferou.

Mas de onde ela havia saído? De fato, Rosalie era completamente maluca... Além de encher o salão com um bando de desconhecidas histéricas e contratar um stripper, havia sido imprudente o suficiente para trazer uma senhora que tinha idade para ser sua mãe, senão avó, sem se importar com o fato da pobre sofrer um ataque fulminante no meio da festa, o que não iria demorar muito a julgar pelo excesso de _empolgação _da mesma.

– VAMOS GAROTA, TÁ ESPERANDO O QUÊ? EU VOU SUBIR, HEIN?– a senhora gritou mais uma vez, sendo aplaudida pelas garotas, pronta para subir no palco.

– Calma Dona Ana – disse Rosalie, sem conter uma sonora gargalhada. – Todas terão o seu momento de glória, mas esse é o da Alice. Ele a escolheu...

– O QUÊ? – foi a vez de Alice gritar, porém não tivera tempo para mais nada além disso.

Sentiu suas costas serem empurradas por inúmeras mãos, e no instante seguinte se via amparada pelos braços fortes do mascarado. Fechou os olhos. Sentia sua respiração falhar e suas pernas vacilarem diante daquele contato tão repentino e direto, as mãos grandes apertadas em sua cintura como se tivesse um sentimento de posse. Era quente, sua tez parecia irradiar calor como se fosse o sol e aquele cheiro amadeirado lhe entorpecia a ponto de sentir-se zonza.

Porém, antes que pensasse em formular algo coerente como afastar-se, sentiu-o com um movimento rápido virá-la de costas para si e não conteve um fraco gemido ao sentir os braços fortes a abraçarem.

Os gritos vindos da platéia pareciam não ter fim e as gargantas daquelas garotas uma imunidade sobre-humana, no entanto aquilo parecia não afetar o seu momento letárgico a mercê das mãos e do corpo sedutor colado ao seu. Sentia a respiração quente no rapaz a chocar-se contra seu pescoço, os lábios macios roçando-lhe a pele causando um arrepio gostoso a subir pela espinha.

As mãos hábeis como as de um artista que tem precisão em moldar sua obra, acariciaram-na de forma provocante, porém sutil, deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo e depois ventre, antes de ir deter-se na curva de seu pescoço.

– _Suave como uma rosa... – _murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, sentindo o corpo da jovem estremecer em seus braços.

Sentia as pétalas da rosa deslizarem por seu rosto junto ao toque suave dos dedos do rapaz, que parecia estar tocando algo frágil como porcelana. Agora sabia de onde vinha o "_Magnífico_"_._ Aquele homem sabia como agradar, como tocar uma mulher e...

"Mas espera um pouco..." – ela pensou. – "_O Magnífico_?_ Uma rosa..._? Por Deus! O vizinho!"

Por fim acordando do transe em que estava, Alice afastou-se do rapaz e voltou-se para trás deparando-se com os olhos azuis do mesmo. Sim, era ele, pensou, e sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Mesmo com o rosto parcialmente oculto, sabia com total certeza que aquele era Jasper Whitlock, o seu vizinho misterioso.

– ANDA GAROTA, JÁ TEVE A SUA CHANCE DE ROUBAR UM PEDACINHO DO _MAGNÍFICO_, AGORA É A NOSSA VEZ!

A voz de Dona Ana lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. A velha senhora gritava junto das demais para que saísse do palco. Queriam o _Magnífico_ todo para si.

Por Deus, só agora notara todos os olhares sobre si. As garotas. Os garçons logo mais ao fundo do salão trocando olhares e sorrisos maliciosos, e claro, o _dela. _Rosalie.

– Nossa Alice, não sabia que ia gostar _tanto _assim da surpresa... Pode deixar que agora já sei o que vou lhe dar no seu aniversário!

Aquela gargalhada sonora foi como um verdadeiro tapa, um tapa que a fez finalmente acordar e perceber o tamanho do mico que estava pagando. Apressada, para não dizer correndo, a jovem deixou o salão sem sequer ter coragem de olhar para outra coisa que não fosse o chão.

– Alice – murmurou Bella, antes de correr e tentar seguir a amiga, que certamente já estava longe.

Quanto ao show? O show não pode parar...

– _VAI, VAI, VAI... MAGNÍFICO..._

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Acho que agora a Alice já pode desmaiar, não? RSRSRSR.

**2****.** E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**3.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Quem quer mais do Jasper Magnífico? HAHAAH

Então não esqueçam:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	4. O Príncipe Encantado Sobe Até a Torre

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 3**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Olg'Austen, Fernando, Raffa, Jess Oliver Masen Cullen, Lady McFadden, Mirabela, A. Magnail, Frieden'n, Cíntia-Cullen, Mah Rathbone, Bea Shiranui e Anna R Black.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Depois do acontecido no chá de panelas, Alice anda fugindo do vizinho. E a solução é marcar um encontro com Emmett..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUATRO –

**O PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO SOBE ATÉ A TORRE**

_Uma semana depois..._

Ah, como Alice queria poder passar por uma transmutação, ter o poder de se transformar em qualquer coisa, como aquela personagem azul dos _X-Men..._ Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Mística. Quem sabe se transformar num avestruz e enterrar a cabeça num buraco bem fundo?

A jovem afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, emitindo um fraco suspiro. Noites regadas a toneladas de sorvete e desenho animado eram altamente instrutivas quando se quer uma solução mágica para os seus problemas.

Há cerca de quinze minutos o despertador havia gritado:

_"__Levante agora se não quiser ficar surda...__"_

Porém, o que menos queria naquele momento – e havia desejado ardentemente durante os últimos dias – era sair daquela cama e sair de casa. Não queria ter que passar pelo momento matinal _a la espiã russa_... Sair a passos de felino e constatar se o "inimigo" não estava à vista, para que assim pudesse sair de seu esconderijo com segurança.

Aquilo já a estava cansando...

Uma semana fugindo de um _certo alguém_ como o diabo foge da cruz. E o que antes lhe animava, instigava, agora lhe causava pânico. Encontrar o vizinho. Desde o infeliz episódio do chá de lingerie, pedia a todos os deuses que não o visse mais pelos próximos... Trinta? Cinquenta anos? Quem sabe assim conseguisse esquecer o papel ridículo que havia feito naquela noite.

Carência? Talvez, mas aquilo havia sido demais... Ainda podia sentir os olhares de todos sobre si e claro, _o_ _dela_.

Duas horas conversando com Bella, que insistia em dizer que a Srta. Hale certamente não havia feito aquilo por mal e o próprio pedido de desculpas de Rosalie – que havia admitido ter extrapolado na brincadeira – não haviam sido suficientes para que esquecesse tamanho constrangimento. E para piorar, não conseguia parar de pensar...

_Nele._

– Droga – a jovem vociferou contra o travesseiro abafando o som de sua inquietação.

O pequeno yorkshire que estava prestes a dar a sua demonstração matinal de carinho – pular sobre a dona e enchê-la de baba – ao ver a mesma esmurrar o colchão, pôs o rabo entre as penas, abaixou as orelhas e voltou dormir no tapete ao lado da cama, com um olhar desolado.

De um salto só, Alice levantou-se da cama. Tinha que ir trabalhar. Devido a sua falta de ânimo e distração no trabalho, as novas relíquias de Aro Volturi haviam permanecido quase que na mesma. Um monte de caco e pó. A vida continuava e claro, já tinha uma solução para os seus problemas... Precisava de um tratamento de choque.

Precisava arrumar um namorado e... Pra ontem!

_Talvez fosse a hora de combinar aquele programa a dois com Emmett,_ pensou a jovem enquanto levava a escova de dentes até a boca.

"Mas e se..." – ela ponderou momentaneamente, deixando a espuma branca da pasta escorrer pelo canto da boca. – "E se nesse jantar eu partir pra cima dele como uma _fera no cio_?"

Deus, outro momento King Kong seria demais em tão curto espaço de tempo. Alice suspirou cuspindo sobre a pia. O próprio Emmett havia lhe dito "_coisa de amigos_", no entanto, havia algo diferente naquele olhar e enfim, fosse com Emmett, fosse com o porteiro – um jovem franzino e que tinha a mentalidade inferior a uma criança de cinco anos – tinha que fazer algo para tirar o _Senhor Whitlock_ de seus pensamentos.

Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele homem, em seu corpo, seu cheiro e... Deus, porque continuava a ter "_aqueles_" sonhos com ele?

Chega! Já estava na hora de Mary Alice Brandon arrumar um namorado. "O" namorado, pensou a jovem enquanto caminhava até a ducha.

###

Dez horas seguidas de muito pó, concentração e apenas metade do trabalho concluído. Estava exausta e se dependesse de Aro Volturi, ainda estaria envolta em pó, sem comer e sem beber, só para satisfazer o seu bel prazer de milionário excêntrico.

Tudo que Alice mais queria nesse momento era tomar um banho e desmaiar, desmaiar em sua cama e permanecer assim pelos próximos séculos, pensou a jovem enquanto caminhava até o hall de entrada do prédio.

– Boa noite – Alice cumprimentou o porteiro, porém o rapaz estava muito ocupado lendo uma revista em quadrinhos_. _

Sem pressa – e ignorando ter sido ignorada – a jovem caminhou até o elevador apertou o botão e o esperou descer.

– _Boa noite._

O chão sumira...

Aonde é que estava mesmo? Ah, claro, diante do seu maior temor, _Jasper Whitlock_. O efeito marshmellow em suas pernas era a constatação real desse fato. Não precisava olhar, sentia a sua presença e a sentiria mesmo que estivesse a um raio de quilômetros de distância, enquanto continuasse a usar aquela loção amadeirada que a embriagava. Isso sem contar o involuntário e ao mesmo tempo gostoso arrepio, que sentia subir pela espinha toda vez que ouvia aquela voz grave.

Ao seu lado, o rapaz que hoje trajava uma camiseta vermelha e jeans, esperava pelo elevador.

Sem mochila, então... Das duas uma: ele estaria de folga? Ou seriam férias temporárias? Mas... Alguém, alguém... _Alguém como ele_ tinha férias? Bom, talvez isso dependesse do desejo incontrolável de senhoras milionárias ou devassas como Srta. Hale em desejar o "_Magnífico_"...

– Boa noite – Alice respondeu por fim, despertando de seus devaneios. O barulho da porta do elevador se abrindo a trouxera de volta a realidade, porém, era incapaz de fitar a figura a seu lado.

Entraram. Um cubículo fechado, apertado. Um lugar onde muita gente sentia vertigem e passava mal. Só pedia aos deuses que esse não fosse o _seu _dia de passar mal...

Mas... Quem não passaria mal, estando nesse cubículo acompanhada de um homem alto, forte e que transpirava sedução?

Alheio aos olhares de soslaio da jovem, o rapaz mantinha os olhos azuis fixos na porta do elevador, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Num gesto natural e sem pretensão alguma, levou uma das mãos até os cabelos deslizando até a nuca. Porém, tal gesto fizera o coração da jovem saltar e uma estranha onda de calor chegar-lhe a face.

"Droga! Por que eu fico olhando pra ele como uma _loba faminta_? E por que ao simples gesto dele, tenho vontade de sumir? Quem sabe migrar para Plutão que nem planeta mais é considerado, onde certamente não há vizinhos loiros lindos e..."

A porta do elevador se abriu; um século depois, mas abriu. Saíram em silêncio, cada um até a porta de seu apartamento.

– Até mais – disse Jasper, antes de entrar em seu apartamento.

– Até – murmurou Alice, sem sequer ter coragem de olhar para outra coisa que não fosse a fechadura à sua frente.

Mas porque estava agindo assim? Como se fosse uma criminosa? Ele, pelo que pôde ver, sequer se lembrava do ocorrido, ou pelo menos era cavalheiro o suficiente para não se recordar de tal fato. Ou seria, _profissionalismo_? Enfim, se ele podia esquecer ou fingir que esqueceu, por que ela não?

No entanto, talvez estivesse enganada...

– Ah, senhorita – disse Jasper voltando até a porta. – Sobre aquela noite em que...

_Aquela noite..._ Alice suspirou antes de se voltar para o rapaz. Não podia acreditar que ele realmente ia lhe fazer recordar disso, porém antes que dissesse algo, era melhor pelo menos "tentar" se explicar.

– Olha, me desculpe – começou a jovem interpelando o rapaz, que estranhamente arqueou a sobrancelha. – Aquela não era eu, sabe eu... eu não sou daquele jeito, acho que a Srta. Hale pôs alguma droga afrodisíaca naqueles coquetéis aquela noite e...

Alice ponderou, agitando as mãos de forma displicente e mantendo o olhar fixo no chão, ciente de que o olhar do rapaz estava sobre si, já que o ardor em suas faces só aumentava.

– Enfim, me desculpe por atrapalhar, atrapalhar... atrapalhar o seu... – ela começou como se não soubesse como continuar – ... trabalho. Eu sei que você deve estar acostumado com devassas decrépitas e solteironas desesperadas, mas me comportar como uma fera no cio ultrapassou o limite do aceitável, eu sei disso e... perdão – a jovem completou, por fim se voltando para a face do rapaz.

Atônito, Jasper apenas a fitava com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

– Era... – começou Alice temerosa – ... era sobre isso que você queria falar, não é? – a jovem indagou incerta, pedindo aos deuses para que aquele estranho pressentimento de que mais uma vez havia falado bobagem, mais do que devia, estivesse errado.

– Na verdade não – o rapaz respondeu prontamente.

– Como? – Alice indagou, sentindo o chão literalmente sumir sob seus pés.

– Eu me referia ao seu problema com a fechadura – ele continuou apontando para a porta. – Esses dias eu estava falando com o Dem e ele me disse que...

– Quem? – a jovem indagou confusa como se não fosse capaz de entender palavra alguma que o rapaz dizia.

– Dem. Demetri, o nosso vizinho ao lado – Jasper continuou, apontando para a porta do outro lado do corredor, onde morava o casal gay. – Ele me disse que também andou tendo problemas com a porta de seu apartamento, assim como eu também tive com a minha alguns dias atrás. Resumindo: falei com o porteiro e ele me disse que o síndico irá resolver esse problema nos próximos dias.

– Ah... era isso? – Alice indagou, num murmúrio quase inaudível. Sentia sua face oscilar entre o vermelho fogo, verde, azul, até que ficasse pálida como papel, mas logo depois o tom tomate ganhava vida novamente em suas bochechas com mais ardor do que outrora.

– É – respondeu Jasper, com os olhos cravados sobre a face da jovem, como se não percebesse o que causava com tão simples gesto.

– Ah, é, bem, obrigada – ela tentou esboçar um singelo sorriso de agradecimento, porém o mesmo saíra amarelo e completamente sem jeito depois de tamanho fora.

– Disponha – respondeu Jasper e então finalmente entrou em seu apartamento.

Alice limitou-se a imitar o gesto feito pelo rapaz. Sem dúvidas, esse era mais um dos momentos: "_Finja que não aconteceu..._"

Fechou a porta e encostou-se na mesma indo até o chão. O yorkshire a fitava do outro lado do cômodo, sem saber se o momento era propício para seu afeto canino.

– Droga – a jovem murmurou encostando a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Agora sim, depois dessa, teria que comprar uma passagem, mas só de ida para Plutão...

"Alice... incapaz de fechar a boca."

– Ah, vem cá Ramón – a jovem estendeu os braços e o cãozinho correu até si. – Só você me entende, sabia? Escuta as minhas bobagens e não comenta ou faz cara de espanto como se eu fosse de outro planeta...

Aconchegou o bichinho entre os braços e assim permaneceu durante longos minutos, afagando a pelagem macia.

– Mas já chega – a jovem murmurou, colocando o cãozinho no chão e seguindo até a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Estava decidida.

Pegou o telefone sob o olhar curioso do bichinho, que sentado sobre as patas traseiras, acompanhava seus passos.

– Emmett... Sou eu, Alice. Lembra daquilo que havíamos combinado? Pois é, o que acha de hoje às oito?

###

Perfeito.

Às oito, ele estaria lá e tudo tinha que estar perfeito, mas...

Como resolver o problema: casa de pernas pro ar, geladeira praticamente vazia – onde uma garrafa de água e dois tomates brigavam por espaço – e ainda por cima ter de se transformar na _mulher fatal,_ no curto espaço de uma hora?

Impossível.

Mas não podia mais voltar atrás. Havia feito o convite e _o príncipe encantado_ já deveria estar a caminho, além do que, isso, uma noite com Emmett McCarty, era o seu desejo desde os quinze anos de idade...

Justo agora que ele havia aceitado? Enfim, não podia decepcioná-lo e decepcionar-se. Aquele momento seria único. Iria se arrumar, pôr o seu melhor vestido, melhor perfume... Dar um jeito naquele cabelo, que sem dúvidas estava precisando de uma boa hidratação, pensou a jovem franzindo o cenho enquanto se analisava em frente ao espelho. Poria ordem naquela bagunça e faria "o" jantar.

Uma noite maravilhosa e... _Nem mesmo tomando vinte cápsulas de pó de guaraná misturadas com café, conseguiria tal feito. _Teria que dar um jeitinho...

Casa. Limpeza básica, sem pó, as coisas no seu devido lugar, a começar pelas calcinhas penduradas no registro do chuveiro.

Comida? Telefone. Bastava discar e em meia hora teriam um jantar.

Transformar-se em mulher fatal? Isso sim levaria mais tempo...

Abaixa, levanta, corre. Tira, põe. Vinte minutos depois aquele não era mais o apartamento de Mary Alice Brandon. Talvez não estivesse tão limpo e organizado quanto o de Bella, onde o chão refletia como se fosse um espelho, porém estava limpo.

Comida? Decidiria depois, afinal era só ligar.

Quanto à mulher fatal...

Emmett teria que se contentar com a Alice de sempre, que de fatal não tinha nada com exceção da língua. Não tinha sequer um vestido que prestasse naquele guarda-roupa e a camiseta velha do ex estava fora de cogitação como vestuário dessa noite, então, o básico seria o trunfo.

Jeans e camiseta? Não. Básico demais, além do que, não era um garoto de dezesseis anos indo a um show de rock, pensou a jovem enquanto analisava o que tinha no guarda-roupa – tarefa difícil, vendo-se que tudo o que podia atrapalhar ou deixar a casa desarrumada havia sido arremessado ali dentro – até que encontrou algo de seu agrado.

"Acho que isso aqui vai servir, ou melhor, está perfeito!" – pensou a jovem, assim que seus olhos se depararam com um vestido leve e florido, onde pequenas flores azuis contrastavam com o fundo branco. Havia ganhado de Bella em seu último aniversário, mas o havia usado muito pouco.

Perfeito. Nem curto, nem comprido e o decote estava na medida certa, já que não se parecia em nada com a vestimenta das freiras daquele convento ao lado do museu, porém não tinha nada de mulher fatal se comparados aos decotes de Rosalie Hale...

_Decotes de Rosalie Hale_? Jamais seria capaz de preencher aquilo que para si parecia uma lona de caminhão, mas que para Rosalie, não passavam de pequenas tiras de tecido, pensou a jovem inconscientemente voltando os olhos para o próprio busto, literalmente coberto pela toalha felpuda.

_Mas... Por que raios estava pensando nas próteses de silicone, que Rosalie insistia em dizer que não havia colocado_? Por que estava pensando nela? Teria uma noite com Emmett e não com ela, pensou a jovem antes de jogar o vestido sobre a cama e voltar até o banheiro. Ainda teria que dar um jeito naquele cabelo _desgrenhado, _pensou.

###

– Ah, vamos amor, a sessão já vai começar e... você sabe que eu adoro o _Brad Pitt..._

Demetri gritava todo eufórico na porta de seu apartamento, enquanto aguardava por Felix, que não parecia tão empolgado assim em assistir o filme. O italiano parecia estar demorando propositalmente a sair para quem sabe de fato perder a sessão.

Mas o que não se faz por amor?

– Homens... – Demetri bufou irritado ao ouvir apenas um "_já vou_" do italiano, porém sua expressão logo se iluminou com a cena diante de si.

Do outro lado, o vizinho saía de seu apartamento, vestia uma regata e um shorts e sobre o ombro trazia uma toalha.

– Ah, boa noite _Jazz_! – Demetri cumprimentou o loiro todo sorrisos.

– Boa noite, Dem – respondeu Jasper, já acostumado com a forma carinhosa pela qual o vizinho o chamava. – Vejo que vai sair essa noite...

– É, Felix e eu vamos ao cinema – Demetri respondeu, aproximando-se do rapaz. – Mas e você, aonde vai desse jeito? – e indagou curioso, apontando para a toalha sobre o ombro do rapaz.

– Nadar. A noite está quente e nada melhor do que nadar para relaxar e depois ter uma boa noite de sono – o loiro respondeu num sorriso. – A piscina do prédio deve estar vazia a essa hora.

– Realmente – Demetri assentiu, porém estava mais entretido com o bíceps definido do rapaz do que com a conversa.

– Bom, até mais, Dem. E bom passeio para você e Felix – disse Jasper, antes de caminhar até o elevador.

– Até – respondeu Demetri, os grandes olhos castanhos fixos no trajeto feito pelo rapaz. – E obrigado... Obrigado pela...

– _Obrigado pelo quê? _

– Ai que susto amor! – Demetri gritou levando ambas as mãos ao peito, sentindo o coração saltar. Felix havia aparecido repentinamente atrás de si e o fitava com uma expressão contrariada.

– Com quem falava?

– Com... – Demetri ponderou.

Não era uma boa idéia mencionar o vizinho e sua ânsia em saber como é que o mesmo iria nadar à noite naquela piscina vazia e...

– Com ninguém – completou, puxando o italiano até o elevador. – E anda logo que estamos atrasados...

###

A campainha tocou. Alice sentiu o coração saltar para fora do peito tamanha ansiedade.

Será que Emmett ia gostar do seu vestido? Das sandálias salto quinze? Hoje estava mais alta, maquiada... E sem dúvidas uma boa hidratação fazia milagres, pensou enquanto analisava sua imagem em frente ao espelho; o cabelo que outrora estava lhe tirando o sono tinha aparência sedosa e modéstia a parte havia ganhado um brilho único.

Estava satisfeita consigo mesma, só esperava causar esse mesmo efeito em Emmett, ou quem sabe, surpreendê-lo? A jovem sorriu divertida; pela primeira vez parecia estar confiante em relação a Emmett McCarty.

Caminhou até a porta, porém na metade do trajeto, retrocedeu. O yorkshire deitado no tapete latiu para si a fazendo recordar de algo.

– Obrigada Ramón – disse a jovem, correndo até o quarto e lá pôs-se a borrifar o seu perfume preferido. – Estava quase me esquecendo disso...

Tudo certo. Casa limpa, jantar que ainda viria e... achava que estava tudo certo consigo também, pensou a jovem dando uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de ir até a porta.

Suspirou como se tomasse coragem, levou a mão até a fechadura e então abriu a porta.

– _SURPRESA!_

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Então, ficou mais uma **surpresinha** para o próx capítulo... Mas infelizmente não é o Jasper... O que vocês acham que pode ser então, além do Emmett?

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bea Shiranui: **_Oi Tia Bea! Desculpa a brincadeirinha, mas é que ao ver seu nick, não consegui deixar de lembrar da "Tia Bea", a tia bêbada e sem noção da protagonista do filme "Muito Bem Acompanhada" RSRSRS Mas claro, não é sobre a Tia Bea que eu vim lhe falar. Recebi sua review, e não fiquei chateada, não se preocupe. Eu ficaria se a opinião da Silvana (Hana-Lis) fosse igual a sua, mas como não é, não tem porque eu ficar chateada. Você expressou a sua opinião e temos que respeitar, é claro. Até porque, a sua opinião pode ser a mesma de muitos outros que não tiveram a coragem de nos dizer o que pensam. Realmente, plágio é muito chato. Você pode ter considerado quase um o que fizemos aqui, mas obviamente, só o caracterizaria se tivéssemos postado o mesmo texto, na mesma categoria e com os mesmíssimos personagens. Felizmente, a Hana entendeu nosso propósito. Quando eu pedi a autorização para postar a fic DELA na categoria Twilight, ela concordou com a maior boa vontade do mundo, e inclusive ficou muito satisfeita por termos escolhido o texto (observe, o "texto", não apenas a idéia) dela para contar a mesma história, porém em outra categoria. Era algo que a própria Hana poderia ter feito, mas permitiu que fosse feito por nós. E em nenhum momento afirmamos que era diferente. Nunca foi dito que eu ou a minha irmã tínhamos escrito essa fic. Apenas que estamos adaptando aqui e ali o texto da Hana para contar a mesmíssima história em Twilight. Como a Hana disse, nós iríamos fazer quase uma "tradução" da fic dela. Ou como você disse, uma cópia remexida. Remexida muitas vezes, pois tivemos um cuidado e um carinho muito grande na hora de pensar em quais personagens ficariam mais adequados nas situações do texto da Hana. Aqui eu abro um parênteses: se todos compartilhassem a sua opinião, então não veríamos mais nem belíssimas traduções, pois o que é uma tradução? É contar a mesma história, com os mesmos personagens, porém numa língua diferente, e se tiver autorização do autor, não caracteriza plágio, certo? Mas, novamente, não é sobre traduções que eu quero falar. Você faz uma idéia de adaptação, nós fazemos outra. Quanto a sua sugestão "Enfim, não teria sido melhor vcs pegarem, sim, a ideia básica, mas fazerem do seu jeito, de acordo com os personagens do fandom para o qual vcs estão adaptando? Da mesma forma que vcs fizeram em HP." Pera lá. A nossa MBA de HP não tem nada a ver com a história da Hana. Uma idéia nossa a partir do filme de mesmo nome. Só isso. Quanto a MBA AJ, essa sim, é a história da Hana Lis, como já falei, contada por nós utilizando os personagens de Twilight. Mas eu lhe digo, não teria sido melhor, acho que não. E eu tive a humildade de dizer isso à Hana, que a narrativa dela era tão fantástica que não seria possível fazer um trabalho tão grandioso quanto. Acho até que a humildade em reconhecer isso foi o que fez com que a Hana concordasse de tão boa vontade, repito, que utilizássemos o texto dela. Sobre "Imaginem se a moda pegasse". É mais comum do que você imagina. Não vemos centenas de fics em que os "autores" copiam livros inteiros e apenas trocam os nomes dos personagens? Isso seria ainda mais grave do que uma fanfic, não é mesmo? Bem, e quanto a pedir reviews... Acho que você levou a coisa muito ao peito nessa parte. Ninguém aqui está apontando uma arma para a cabeça do leitor e "coagindo-o" a comentar. Todos os comentários recebidos dos leitores vieram por livre e espontânea vontade, não foi assim com o seu? Inclusive, a própria Hana tem acesso aos comentários, pode ler a hora que quiser, até mesmo responder, nada está sendo feito às escondidas. E, toda vez que eu recebi uma review elogiando a fic, eu sempre respondi que devia tudo a Hana-Lis e que o texto é e sempre será dela. Então eu acho que a maioria dos leitores da MBA AJ tem consciência sim de que o texto não nos pertence. Agora, eu acho hipocrisia demais alguém postar alguma coisa e dizer que não liga para os comentários, se bem que tem autores que nem se preocupam em responder, talvez estes não se importem mesmo. Mas o caso é que todos nós queremos um feedback pelo que postamos (seja tradução, adaptação). Até mesmo você. Quando você deixou esse comentário dentro do login, certamente esperou por uma resposta; se não fosse assim, você teria deixado um simples comentário anônimo, que não me daria essa oportunidade de defesa. Para concluir, volto a dizer que esse comentário não me deixou chateada, nem a mim nem a minha irmã, pois nossa consciência está tranqüila. Estamos aqui para nos divertir e divertir as pessoas, portanto, receber comentários, bons ou ruins, é conseqüência.

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem tem mto o que falar pq a Tati já disse tudo né?

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	5. Pacto de Sangue

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 4**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Fernando, Olg'Austen, Mah Rathbone, Mirabela, A. Magnail, Cíntia-Cullen, Bea Shiranui, Ana R Black e TaTa B-P **__(bem-vinda!)__**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Decepcionada com o fracasso da noite, Alice acaba fazendo um estranho pacto com Jasper._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO CINCO –

**PACTO DE SANGUE**

Surpresa.

Definitivamente aquilo havia sido uma surpresa. A "_princesa_" espera pelo príncipe em sua torre durante quinze longos anos de sua vida, mas justamente quando ele decide subir até lá e resgatá-la de sua solidão...

Uma _comitiva_ decide acompanhá-lo? E até a _feiticeira _tinha de vir junto?

O leão, a feiticeira, o príncipe e a fada. Seria mais um capítulo das _Crônicas de Nárnia_? Talvez, a julgar que imaginara que aquela noite seria mesmo mágica... Porém, havia "magia" demais, fazendo daquela noite um verdadeiro conto de terror.

Alice suspirou frustrada, jogando a caixa de pizza já vazia sobre a pia. Jantar a dois e comida japonesa definitivamente ficaram fora de seus planos essa noite...

Na sala, Rosalie lançava o seu feitiço sobre Emmett... Edward competia com Ramón para ver quem assustava mais com aquela cara de comi e não gostei. Era incrível como o cãozinho e a fera se detestavam. E Bella, a única que parecia ter percebido a inconveniência da chegada de ambos, estava visivelmente desconcertada sem saber o que fazer para remediar aquela situação. Pobre fada madrinha... Sem a sua varinha, não tinha poder para ajudar a "_gata borralheira_"_..._

– Que noite... – a jovem suspirou, massageando as têmporas e encostando-se na bancada da pia.

– Alice...?

– Ah, oi Bella – a jovem respondeu ao ver a amiga entrar na cozinha.

– Me desculpa – começou Bella, visivelmente constrangida. – Eu juro, não sabia que você e Emmett, bem você sabe e...

– O que é isso, Bella... – disse Alice, caminhando até a mesa e sentando-se. – Emmett e eu somos apenas _bons amigos..._

– Não nessa noite, pelo que percebi – continuou a amiga, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa. – Eu te juro, não sabia que vocês haviam combinado algo e quando a Rosalie apareceu lá em casa dizendo que você havia convidado a gente para vir pra cá...

– Rosalie? – Alice interpelou a amiga visivelmente contrariada.

– É, acho que ela estava na casa do Emmett quando você ligou para ele e fez o convite, mas...

– Mas?

A jovem interpelou mais uma vez. Aquilo era decepcionante demais. Saber que enquanto se transformava em _Cinderela, _o príncipe já havia sido capturado pelos poderes da feiticeira...

"Será possível que... estavam na cama, quando eu liguei fazendo o convite? Droga!" – a jovem praguejou em pensamentos e cerrou os punhos, antes de se voltar para a amiga:

– Isso só comprova o que acabei de te dizer, Bella. Emmett e eu somos e _sempre seremos_ somente bons amigos – Alice fez questão de frisar sem conseguir conter o olhar desapontado. – Mas ele podia pelo menos ter a decência de me dizer que não estava a fim de vir pra cá e que tinha coisas melhores para fazer, como descobrir se a comissão de frente da Rosalie é mesmo natural e...

– Alice! – foi a vez de Bella interpelar. – Não foi bem assim. Pelo que pude perceber, ele não teve como dizer não para Rosalie. Quando você ligou para ele, ela estava lá, mas não é nada disso que você esta pensando! Ela ouviu parte da conversa e julgou que você queria reunir todo mundo. Você sabe como a Rosalie é, adora uma reunião, sair com os amigos e...

– E _quem _diz não para a Srta. Hale, não é mesmo? – Alice zombou, visivelmente irritada.

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é mesmo? – continuou Bella, vendo a amiga tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa de forma impaciente. – Já te disse uma vez e repito, Emmett e Rosalie não tem e nunca tiveram nada um com o outro, você é que meteu isso na cabeça.

– É mesmo, é? – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha, com visível ar de descrença. – Bom, talvez nada sério, já que _Rosalie Hale _nunca assume nada com ninguém e preza muito a sua vida de solteira, mas duvido que ele não seja mais um dos _amiguinhos especiais_ dela. Que dividem desde conversas sobre trabalho, esporte, viagens e claro a _cama –_ completou a jovem, num suspiro carregado de frustração.

– Alice, isso está te fazendo mal, você devia conversar com o Emmett e com a Rosalie também, tirar de uma vez essa dúvida que tanto lhe atormenta.

– E dar a eles o gostinho de saber que a garota orfã, o patinho feio desde os tempos de colégio, ainda ama o príncipe encantado que só tem olhos para a _Miss Popularidade_? Não Bella, muito obrigada.

– Acho melhor a gente ir – disse Bella, levantando-se da mesa. A amiga havia cruzado os braços e impaciente assoprava a franja que insistia em cair em frente aos olhos. – Vou pedir para o Edward me levar para casa...

– Espera, Bella! – Alice pediu segurando a mão da amiga. – Me desculpe, não é nada contra você e Edward, até mesmo contra Rosalie. O problema é que eu estou cansada de me iludir com o Emmett, achar que ele finalmente está olhando para mim e no instante seguinte perceber que tudo continua na mesma. Não posso mais continuar pensando nele como se ele fosse o homem da minha vida e que iremos envelhecer juntos. Essa noite foi a prova concreta do que eu já sabia, Emmett e eu nunca seremos mais que amigos...

– Alice – Bella murmurou sem conseguir conter o olhar triste. Sabia o quanto a amiga estava magoada, e pior, não podia fazer nada para remediar isso.

– Por favor, não vá! – Alice pediu, levantando-se. – Olha, eu preciso tomar um ar, pôr as idéias em ordem.

– Tá certo – Bella concordou. – Pode ir que eu faço sala para o pessoal.

– Obrigada – Alice sorriu agradecida e a passos leves saiu da cozinha.

###

Noite quente, cheia de surpresas. Desilusões...

Como era bom estar ali, sentindo aquela brisa fresca perpassar por seu corpo... Pena que seus problemas e mágoas não pudessem ser levados consigo. Era ruim demais sentir-se tão insignificante ao ponto de não ser notada, de sua presença não fazer absolutamente falta alguma.

Saíra de seu apartamento, e na sala, entretido com a conversa e os "atributos" da Srta. Hale, Emmett sequer havia dado por sua falta. Emmett e Rosalie riam, Edward e Ramón continuavam com suas rusgas, enfim, não estava lhes fazendo falta alguma. A jovem suspirou frustrada sem conseguir conter as grossas lágrimas que rolaram por sua face.

Desceu a pequena escadaria de pedra; os bancos de mármore escuro e a enorme piscina estavam cobertos pelo manto prateado da lua. Morava há anos naquele mesmo prédio e raras vezes havia tirado um tempo para que pudesse desfrutar daquela piscina, talvez pelo simples fato de não saber nadar e o lado mais raso da piscina quase chegar até o seu pescoço. No entanto, isso não impedia que descesse até ali e pelo menos tomasse um banho de sol, quem sabe assim se livrasse daquela aparência horrível e fantasmagórica de _Gasparzinho_?

Alice caminhou até um dos bancos de mármore e sentou-se. O banco era pequeno e não tinha encosto, porém era tudo o que mais desejava naquele momento. Aquele silêncio lhe fazia bem e o manto da lua parecia lhe envolver de forma acolhedora.

Certamente ainda estariam rindo... _Quem sabe rindo da sua cara de idiota apaixonada_?, a jovem pensou sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta e em poucos instantes, mais e mais lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face.

Por que sempre tinha que se apaixonar pelo homem errado? Ou melhor, manter-se apaixonada pelo mesmo homem a vida toda, mesmo sabendo que ele era o homem errado, perfeito, mas não para si?

Havia tentado, tentado contrariar seu coração e tido alguns poucos "reservas" enquanto aguardava pelo príncipe encantado. Alguns chegaram até a fazê-la apaixonar-se verdadeiramente por si, porém o encanto passava rápido e descobria que sapos jamais se tornariam príncipes. Outros, como _James, _haviam literalmente dado cores e paixão a sua vida, emoção para a vidinha tão corriqueira e sem brilho de uma restauradora de museu, mas tão rápido quanto chegaram também se foram. Não sem antes lhe deixar um presentinho... _Um adorno para a cabeça que de fato não havia desejado ganhar._

Enfim, voltas e voltas para voltar ao mesmo lugar. Tinha que esquecer Emmett McCarty e se fosse o caso, arrumaria outro canalha como James, mesmo correndo o risco de ganhar outro presentinho surpresa, se com isso conseguisse de fato esquecer aquele amor platônico.

– Mas o que foi isso? – Alice indagou de repente, assustada ao ouvir um barulho.

Barulho de água, mas... a piscina não estava vazia?, indagou-se olhando para ambos os lados e não vendo absolutamente nada. Voltou-se para o lado e então percebeu que no banco à frente havia uma toalha e logo mais ao chão, um par de chinelos e um amontoado de tecido que pareciam roupas, mas...

De quem, se aquele lugar parecia estar vazio?, indagou-se e no mesmo instante um estranho pressentimento lhe veio em mente.

_Ele_?

Não, aquilo seria demais para uma só noite, pensou. Porém, realmente parecia ter premonições e seus pressentimentos reais. Ouviu barulho de água mais uma vez e a cena que presenciou a seguir a deixou literalmente estática.

Sim, _ele. _Num impulso só, a jovem viu o rapaz sair de dentro da piscina, jogando água por todo o lado. Estranhamente sentiu o coração falhar.

_Aquela sem dúvidas seria uma boa hora para treinar ficar de boca fechada, _pensou.

Mas e agora? Como faria para sair dali sem que ele a visse? No entanto, não estava em condições de pensar naquele momento...

Viu-o deslizar ambas as mãos por entre os cabelos loiros e molhados, as minúsculas gotículas escorrendo pelo corpo bem esculpido, tal qual uma peça de arte. O rapaz usava somente uma sunga branca deixando a mostra tudo o mais, que certamente não pudera apreciar do _Magnífico_ naquela noite do chá de lingerie.

Mas... o que estava fazendo? Não podia simplesmente ficar ali olhando para aquele homem com aquela cara de idiota – por mais agradável que fosse admirar aquele abdômen definido. Idiota sim, porque somente uma completa idiota ficaria ali, parada, feito uma estátua bem em frente ao seu maior temor, inimigo e...

"Eu tenho que sair daqui... Eu tenho que sair daqui e..." – a jovem entoava em pensamentos. Já havia visto aquela cena...

Porém, como diz uma antiga e "verídica" regra...

Sabe quando se está com pressa e tudo _tem _que sair perfeito? Pois é, essa é a ruína de qualquer pessoa: tentar ultrapassar a barreira do tempo ou simplesmente se esquecer que há algo atrás de si...

A jovem se levantou silenciosamente. Ele ainda parecia não tê-la visto, então esse era o momento certo para zarpar dali. Não seria tão difícil, vendo-se que era quase uma espiã profissional devido aos "treinos" da última semana, porém só não contava com _aqueles olhos azuis..._

Sentiu o chão sumir e uma onda gélida perpassar por todo seu corpo.

Ele a vira.

Viu os olhos azuis se voltarem para si e a primeira reação que teve foi a de alguma forma dar um jeito de sumir dali. Afastou-se sem ao menos se voltar para trás.

Resultado? Um belo de um tombo, com direito há um sonoro baque entre suas costas e o cimentado, já que o velho banco de mármore continuava fixo no lugar de sempre.

– Ahhh... aiiii – a jovem franziu o cenho sentindo uma forte pontada na coluna.

Havia morrido? Bom, se não, certamente morria nos segundos seguintes...

– _Você está bem?_ – ela ouviu a voz do rapaz, visivelmente preocupado.

Olhar ou não olhar, eis a questão...

Olhar. Decidiu por olhar. Voltou os olhos para cima, deparando-se com o conhecido e sedutor par de olhos azuis. O rapaz, assim que vira a jovem cair, correra até si e agora se inclinava sobre o banco no intuito de ver se estava tudo bem com a mesma.

– Sim, eu só, só... – Alice balbuciou, ainda de cenho franzido. A julgar pela dor que sentia, devia ter quebrado umas seis costelas.

Tentou se levantar, porém não conseguiu.

– Vem, eu te ajudo... – o vizinho estendeu a mão em direção a garota.

– Não, não precisa, eu estou bem e... Hm, obrigada – ela completou, por fim aceitando a ajuda do rapaz, caso contrário permaneceria ali o resto da noite.

– Está realmente tudo bem com você? – ele indagou, acompanhando com o olhar a jovem dar a volta e sentar-se no banco com o cenho franzido.

– Sim, não se preocupe – ela disse apoiando uma das mãos sobre a coluna e se voltando para o rapaz com um sorriso forçado em meio a dor. – Eu só me assustei, porque achei que não havia ninguém aqui.

– Me perdoe, eu não queria assustá-la – ele disse caminhando até o banco ao lado, pegando a toalha e as roupas.

Assustar? Desde quando um homem daqueles assustava? A jovem não conteve o pensamento insano, assim como o olhar, que acompanhava todo o trajeto feito pela toalha que o rapaz usava para se secar. Atenta, acompanhou todos os gestos feitos pelo mesmo, até que o rapaz vestiu a bermuda, jogou a toalha e a regata sobre as costas e se voltou para si.

– Quer que eu te leve para cima?

– Cooo-como? – ela balbuciou, piscando os olhos repetidamente, ao ver o rapaz parado diante de si.

– Para o seu apartamento – ele continuou. – Duvido muito que consiga andar depois de um tombo desses, muito menos subir as escadas – completou, ao ver que a jovem ainda mantinha uma das mãos sobre a coluna.

– NÃO! **– **ela gritou. Ser carregada por aqueles braços fortes e... Não. Teria um treco antes de chegar ao apartamento.

Percebendo que havia exagerado _um pouquinho_ na ênfase de que de fato não precisava daqueles braços fortes – por mais que aquilo lhe fosse tentador –, Alice retrocedeu, acalmando os ânimos diante da expressão surpresa do rapaz que a fitava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Quero dizer, não precisa – ela continuou sem jeito. – Estou bem, e na verdade não estou afim de subir para o meu apartamento pelos próximos séculos...

– Problemas? – ele indagou, ao ver a expressão triste da jovem.

– Não, quer dizer, tirando o fato da _Cinderela_ ter virado abóbora antes da meia noite... – a jovem murmurou desanimada.

– Quer conversar? – ele indagou, surpreendendo a jovem pela iniciativa.

– Só se você desejar ouvir um belo conto de terror... – ela continuou, abaixando a cabeça. – Desculpe o trocadilho...

– Como?

– Simples. A gata borralheira se transformou em princesa. Esperou pelo príncipe em sua torre e não foi por pouco tempo, acredite, mas quando ele por fim decide subir até sua torre, traz consigo o leão, a feiticeira e... lhe parece familiar? Ah, mas já lhe adianto que não é um capítulo de Crônicas de Nárnia. Enfim... – a jovem suspirou. – Sabe aquela velha história de que os bonzinhos sempre vencem? Errado. A feiticeira ganhou o príncipe e deve estar usando a alcova da princesa para desfrutar do seu prêmio...

– Puxa, essa feiticeira deve ser mesmo muito... – o rapaz ponderou – ... má.

– Ah, me desculpe – Alice por fim se voltou para o rapaz. – Já comecei a falar bobagem, e bem, você não precisa ficar aqui ouvindo. Deve ter coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar ouvindo uma lunática com complexo de conto de fadas falar de um amor platônico e sem futuro com um homem que sequer sabe que ela existe.

– Ao contrário – ele disse, e para a surpresa e "tormento" da jovem, sentou-se ao seu lado. – Eu gostaria muito de saber como tudo isso começou, e se possível, te ajudar a derrotar a feiticeira...

Sorriram. A jovem se voltou para o rapaz e não conteve um meio sorriso. Era a primeira vez que alguém parecia estar falando a mesma língua que ela e estranhamente sentia que podia confiar nele. Um completo estranho que lhe invadia os sonhos, causava calafrios e a fazia ter vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco vez ou outra, mas que parecia entendê-la como ninguém mais.

– Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber? Olha, já te aviso que esse conto é as avessas, não há final feliz e de fato a princesa não existe. Apenas um patinho feio lutando para se tornar cisne e ter algo que nunca vai ser ou ter – a jovem sorriu divertida arrancando um sorriso do rapaz.

– Não gosto de finais felizes e princesas, acredite – Jasper sorriu.

– Tá certo – a jovem sorriu, se perdendo naquele sorriso tão espontâneo.

Engraçado como um simples sorriso dele parecia lhe tirar daquele mundo afogado em mágoas e sem cores. Podia e queria confiar nele, pensou.

– Bem, tudo começou quando...

###

– Bella, onde está Alice? – indagou Emmett, assim que viu a amiga entrar na sala.

– Ela... – começou Bella, dando a volta e sentando-se no outro sofá ao lado de Edward. – Ela não estava muito bem e saiu para tomar um ar.

– Por que não me disse isso antes? – Emmett indagou preocupado, imediatamente se levantando do sofá, porém foi detido por Rosalie, que o puxou pelo braço.

– Espera; deixa ela nos contar o que houve primeiro – disse Rosalie.

– Não é nada de mais, ela só não estava muito bem, acho que devido ao excesso de trabalho dos últimos dias. Só isso – completou Bella, enquanto aninhava o pequeno yorkshire que havia pulado sobre seu colo, como se estivesse unicamente tentando perturbar a "fera", que franziu o cenho contrariado.

– Vou atrás dela – disse Emmett.

– Espera! – Bella interpelou o amigo, que já havia se levantado do sofá. – Espera um pouco, ela já deve estar vindo e não sei, acho que nesse momento ela só deseja ficar um pouco sozinha, entende?

– Entendo – murmurou Emmett, entendendo a deixa escondida por detrás dos olhos castanhos da amiga. Havia decepcionado Alice essa noite e sabia disso, só não sabia que tanto. – Vou esperar, mas se em dez minutos ela não aparecer, vou atrás dela – ele completou, olhando para o relógio na parede e voltando a se sentar no sofá.

###

– Estranho, mas agora que descobri quem é essa tal feiticeira, eu tenho a impressão que ela não é tão má assim... – concluía Jasper, num sorriso divertido.

– E não é – disse Alice. – Só que ela podia ter menos silicone, ser mais baixa e principalmente ser menos adorada pelo sexo oposto. Acredite, viver a sua vida toda ao lado da "_Diva Americana_" não é nada agradável, ainda mais quando se percebe que o que ela tem de sobra, em você é quase escasso...

Involuntariamente, a jovem se voltou para baixo e para o decote do vestido. Instantes depois sentia ambas as bochechas arderem e não seria para menos, já que assim que se voltou para cima, pôde ver que o rapaz havia acompanhado o seu olhar.

– Enfim – ela continuou, disfarçando o desconcerto, porém o sorriso nos lábios dele a deixara ainda mais envergonhada. – Eu só desejava que, um dia que fosse, que essa noite, tivesse sido diferente, entende? Que não houvesse _Rosalie Hale_ e os seus encantos, e que a hidratação que eu fiz no cabelo tivesse feito com que ele me desejasse, que ele olhasse para mim, mas não como a garotinha órfã que precisava de um irmão mais velho – ela completou, baixando a cabeça.

– Você está muito bonita essa noite – disse Jasper levando uma das mãos até o rosto da jovem fazendo-a fitar-lhe. O tom rosado nas bochechas daquela jovem tão singular, só reafirmava o que dizia. – E o tal Emmett deve estar mesmo cego para não ter reparado.

– É, bem, é, obrigada – Alice balbuciou sem jeito, desviando o olhar. – Mas aposto que você diz isso para todas, todas as suas clien... – ela começou, porém retrocedeu ao ver o rapaz se afastar com um olhar que não soube decifrar. – Me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo, não foi a minha intenção, a minha intenção dizer que...

– Não tem problema – ele disse, se voltando para a jovem. – Mas acredite; eu fui sincero no que lhe disse.

– Obrigada – ela disse, e estranhamente um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos.

Bendita língua que não conseguia permanecer dentro daquela boca um segundo que fosse, ela pensou baixando a cabeça. Droga! Será que não sabia mais nem ao menos como receber um elogio e ser grata a ele? Talvez, já que isso não era algo muito cotidiano de sua vida, mas isso não explicava o porquê daquele infeliz comentário ter surgido entre eles.

– Bem, obrigada por me ouvir, por ser um bom ouvinte mesmo escutando tamanhas bobagens e bem, agora acho melhor eu subir e – ela começou fazendo menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pelo punho do rapaz, que se fechou sobre seu pulso de forma suave, porém firme.

Aquele toque... Era como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse todo o seu corpo com tão simples gesto, pensou.

– Espera, ainda não resolvemos o seu problema – ele disse.

– Como? – ela indagou confusa.

– Eu posso te ajudar – ele continuou.

– Como? Por acaso você sabe uma fórmula mágica para despachar Rosalie para Marte? Ou quem sabe uma poção do amor carregada de afrodisíaco, capaz de fazer qualquer homem cair aos meus pés? Melhor dizendo, uma poção capaz de fazer Emmett McCarty olhar para mim? – a jovem arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Não, mas eu sei como fazer com que esse tal Emmett veja o que está perdendo – respondeu Jasper.

– Não entendi – disse Alice.

– Me diz uma coisa... – começou Jasper. – Como é que alguém percebe que algo lhe é valioso? Algo que, apesar de ter importância para si, não recebe o devido valor?

– Quando se perde tal coisa? – Alice arriscou.

– Exatamente. Quando se perde. O tal Emmett deve pensar que a tem, independente do que faça, ou como aja. Eu acredito que ele realmente goste de você, até mais do que imagina gostar, porém é tão inseguro que se torna incapaz de lhe dizer o que realmente sente.

– Acha mesmo isso?

– Acho, e acho que ele age assim justamente por conta desse laço de amizade tão forte que vocês tem. Você me disse que se conhecem desde crianças, vocês cresceram juntos, e acho que ele se acostumou a ver você como a irmã mais nova que ele devia proteger. Acho que é difícil para ele ver que a garotinha cresceu e que é uma mulher. O que ele mais teme, deve ser perder essa garotinha, a amizade que vocês tem, por isso não se aproxima de outra forma senão como um irmão.

– Sabe... – Alice murmurou pensativa. – Nunca pensei por esse lado, mas faz sentido. Não consigo me ver sem a amizade dele também...

– Então, mas me diz uma coisa... Está disposta a reverter esta situação? Mostrar a ele que aquela velha história de que bons amigos não podem ser mais do que isso porquê senão a amizade entre eles se perderia, é na verdade uma grande bobagem?

– O que você sugere? – ela indagou, voltando-se para o rapaz.

– Que você mostre a ele que não vive em função dele e que não está sozinha. Resumindo: cause ciúmes nele – completou Jasper.

– Fala de um namorado? – a jovem arqueou a sobrancelha. – Sugere que eu arrume um namorado, é isso? Acredite, não é tão fácil assim...

– Como não? Eu disse que ia te ajudar...

– Que-queee-que como? – ela balbuciou confusa, imaginando se aquilo que estava pensando não era mais uma de suas maluquices. Ele estava sugerindo que _namorassem_?

– Se quiser, podemos dizer que eu sou seu namorado – ele continuou, como se não percebesse que a jovem estava a um passo de sofrer uma taquicardia a cada palavra que proferia. – Subimos juntos e você me apresenta ao leão, a bruxa, e claro, a ele, o tal de Emmett – e sorriu divertido.

– Mas, mas, mas como? Você, você diz, tipo... de mentirinha né? – ela indagou, sentindo uma estranha onda de calor subir-lhe a face.

– Sim – ele respondeu prontamente. – Quero te ajudar, e acho que esse homem só vai acordar no dia que achar que te perdeu.

"É claro que era de mentirinha, sua idiota... Acha mesmo que um homem como _ele _se interessaria por você?"

– É, bem, mas suponhamos que façamos isso – ela continuou incerta. – Por quanto tempo duraria o nosso teatro?

– Até quando for preciso.

– Mas e você, o seu traba... – ela começou, porém parou antes de completar a frase. Não daria mais esse fora, pensou. – Enfim, você tem a sua vida, certamente deve ter uma namorada e...

– Eu não tenho namorada – Jasper a interpelou.

"Então quem era a tal patricinha do carro importado que Demetri havia mencionado há um certo tempo atrás?" – ela indagou-se, depois de ter jogado verde para colher maduro e com isso arrancado uma preciosa informação dos lábios do rapaz.

– E então, aceita? – a voz de Jasper a tirou de seus pensamentos.

– Um pacto?

– É, um pacto – ele disse. – Um pacto de sangue entre amigos, e que só será quebrado quando ambos desejarem.

Alice ponderou por alguns instantes e então se voltou para o rapaz estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Eu aceito.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Gostaram da proposta que o Jazz fez a Ally? RSRSSR. Eu disse que ele tinha algumas intenções secretas... RSRSRR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bea Shiranui: **_Oi Tia Bea! Ah... *Tatiana faz cara de cão que caiu da mudança* Mas é muita bronca para uma pessoa só! RSRSRS Bom, brincadeiras à parte, eu já te expliquei em PM que o motivo do bloqueio das mesmas foi porque eu queria tornar sua resposta pública, bem como a nossa. Sobre as traduções, eu acho que é muito fácil mesmo jogar tudo no Google, como você disse, e depois arrumar aqui e ali. Foi a esse tipo de tradução que me referi. Porém, continuo afirmando que o que fizemos aqui foi quase uma tradução (palavras da própria autora) de uma fic Saint Seya para Twilight. Você também citou outros tipos de plágio, eu entendi, mas a grande questão é: tudo que tiver a autorização expressa do autor original não pode ser caracterizado como plágio. É exatamente esse o nosso caso. Novamente, notei um pequeno equívoco: em todos os capítulos, exatamente para que ninguém esqueça, está escrito que a autora da fic é a Hana-Lis. Você mesma viu. Então, está escrito sim, para que qualquer pessoa possa ler, que a autora da fic é a Hana-Lis. Sinto muito se a sua interpretação disso foi diferente. E eu não ia falar sobre isso, pois não era o que estava sendo colocado em cheque naquele momento, mas devo dizer que não concordei com a forma que você se dirigiu a nós na primeira review. É muito mais fácil "atirar primeiro e perguntar depois", não é verdade? Então, fazendo minhas as suas palavras, digo que isso não pega bem. Não sei se de repente esse foi o motivo pelo qual não lhe deram créditos pelos comentários anônimos (situação que você comentou), mas repito, não foi legal a forma de abordagem que você utilizou/utiliza. Acho que você, mesmo dizendo ter espírito crítico, foi precipitada e extremamente superficial em algumas afirmações daquele primeiro comentário. Precipitada, porque você não procurou saber, fosse por e-mail ou PM (que seriam respondidos da mesma forma que a review foi), os motivos pelos quais MBA AJ estava sendo postada igual à história da Hana (embora eu tenha lhe respondido isso mais tarde). E superficial, porque você disse que os personagens são todos diferentes e que a história não poderia ser igual. Claro que não é exatamente igual, o protagonista aqui não é latino como na fic original da Hana, mas eu gostaria de ressaltar um ponto: você diz não gostar de Twilight, que "imagina" serem personagens diferentes, então, como você afirma que não se pode associar a personalidade da Rosalie à da Shina, sendo que algumas características da vida de ambas convergem em alguns pontos? Ou, como não poderia associar a vida de guerreiro do Jasper à vida do Shura, que não deixa de ser um? Entretanto, você julga que não houve trabalho nenhum aqui a não ser trocar os nomes. Isso é um engano seu. Estudamos muito a fic da Hana antes de iniciar a adaptação do texto, e os exemplos que citei acima (Shura/Jasper e Shina/Rosalie) foram alguns dos diversos pontos a serem trabalhados para que os personagens também não ficassem OOC em relação aos personagens da Stephenie Meyer. Quanto aos comentários, eu entendo seu ponto de vista e respeito. Mas, assim como você tem o direito de dizer o que quiser numa review, pois aquele é o seu espaço, nós também temos o direito de dizer e pedir (observe, "pedir", não "exigir", como você insiste) o que quisermos no campo NdAs/NdAdpts, afinal, é o nosso espaço. E por último, uma questão intrigante: já disse que respeito seu ponto de vista, mas gostaria de saber uma coisa: por que você, que admitiu nem gostar do fandom Twilight, talvez nem mesmo o conheça, se incomodou tanto com o fato de a história ser exatamente o mesmo texto da MBA original, sendo que a autora, a pessoa de quem "demandou esforço e criatividade" não pensa da mesma forma, e além de autorizar, ainda apóia o que estamos fazendo? É apenas uma curiosidade, pois em nenhum momento nossos leitores se ofenderam com tal situação, e tampouco a autora original. Mas, falando francamente, a única opinião a esse respeito que realmente nos interessa, é a da Hana-Lis. E felizmente, a opinião dela não é igual a sua. Contudo, mesmo com tanta divergência de opiniões, devo dizer que apreciei este nosso pequeno debate, e mais ainda a idéia de torná-lo público, pois dessa forma, talvez possamos elucidar as dúvidas de outros leitores também.

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem tem mto o que falar pq a Tati já disse tudo DE NOVO né?

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	6. E o Espetáculo Começa

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 5**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Olg'Austen, Joana, Fernando, brunna whitlock, Suh Campbell, Mirabela, A. Magnail, Frieden'n, Mah Rathbone, Anna R Black, Bru Moraes, Cíntia-Cullen e TaTa B-P.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Alice apresenta seu "namorado" Jasper para os amigos._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO SEIS –

**E O ESPETÁCULO COMEÇA**

– Até que enfim você veio... – a jovem sussurrou olhando para ambos os lados, como se temesse estar sendo observada.

– Oras, eu não podia chegar na sua casa daquele jeito, não é mesmo? – Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha.

– _É... daquele jeito... –_ Alice murmurou, observando atentamente o rapaz, que havia entrado em seu apartamento para trocar de roupa e agora fechava a porta do mesmo.

"Se bem que..." – ela pensou. Se bem que, trazer um homem com aquele _corpo perfeito_ _e só de sunga_ para casa e apresentar como namorado, seria bem interessante, vendo-se que com isso poderia causar um ataque fulminante em _determinadas pessoas..._

_Rosalie morreria de inveja? E Emmett cairia duro do sofá por ver que a havia perdido?_ Devaneios à parte, estava doida para saber qual seria a reação de cada um naquela sala.

E o vizinho parecia estar mesmo disposto a lhe ajudar. Havia vestido uma camisa preta com riscas de giz, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e caprichado naquela loção amadeirada e inebriante. Enfim, estava perfeito dos pés a cabeça e capaz de fazer qualquer mulher se corroer de inveja da _senhorita sortuda_ que o tinha como acompanhante e claro, qualquer homem inseguro o suficiente tremer nas bases.

Se bem que, aquele homem seria capaz de fazer até mesmo _James Stannard_ se sentir inseguro, pensou, recordando-se do excesso de segurança e poder de sedução que o ex "_sabia_" ter.

– Pronta? – ele indagou, se voltando para a jovem, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

– Acho que sim – Alice respondeu e caminharam até a porta, porém estancou depois de levar a mão até a maçaneta.

– O que houve? – indagou Jasper, diante daquela hesitação repentina.

– E se... – Alice começou, se voltando para o rapaz. – E se eles perceberem o nosso plano? E se... – ela balançou a cabeça. Como é que podia ter aceitado fazer aquilo? – Enfim, isso tudo é uma loucura e...

– Eles não vão perceber, eu lhe garanto – Jasper sorriu, tentando acalmar a jovem.

– Você não faz idéia de _quem _é Rosalie Hale – a jovem murmurou preocupada. – E tem outra, a Bella, aquela amiga minha que você conheceu esses dias, a que está grávida. Enfim, ela conhece você e sabe muito bem e melhor do que ninguém que nós não temos nada um com o outro, a não ser _naqueles sonhos em q..._

– Sonhos? – Jasper indagou curioso, ao ver que a jovem havia corado feito um pimentão e cortado o rumo de seus pensamentos.

– Esquece – Alice balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Se ele continuasse com aquele sorriso como se soubesse os mínimos detalhes de seus sonhos proibidos, cairia morta de vergonha. E pior, jamais saberia se aquele plano daria certo ou não, apesar de ser absolutamente absurdo.

– Olha – começou Jasper desviando do assunto, afinal não era essa a questão. Pelo menos não agora. – Se a Bella é sua amiga, como você disse, ela não vai dizer nada, fique despreocupada quanto a isso. E mais: prometo ser o _melhor namorado_ que você já teve...

Ele sorriu, um sorriso meio que de esguelha que fez a jovem corar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

– _Não adianta Bella, já esperei demais... Vou atrás dela. A Alice pode ter passado mal e estar precisando de ajuda..._

– Deus...! – Alice murmurou aflita, encostando a cabeça na porta para ouvir melhor.

– É o tal de Emmett? – indagou Jasper, ciente do nervosismo da jovem.

– É – ela disse, se voltando para o rapaz. – E agora, o que a gente faz? Ainda não combinamos nada e... Deus! – Alice arregalou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na porta novamente. – Ele está vindo pra cá...

Podia ouvir os passos do amigo dentro do apartamento, cada vez mais próximos da porta. Agora sim que aquele efeito marshmellow em suas pernas jamais cessaria, pensou.

– O que a gente vai fazer? – ela murmurou. Sentia o coração saltar para fora do peito tamanha ansiedade por não ter a mínima idéia do que aconteceria depois que aquela porta fosse aberta. Aquilo sem dúvidas era loucura, a maior loucura que _Mary Alice Brandon _já havia feito na vida, pensou desesperada.

– Improvisar – Jasper respondeu, fitando a face aterrorizada da jovem. Ouviu o barulho da porta rangendo e então "_improvisou_"_._

Uniu seus lábios aos dela...

Repentino, como uma tempestade numa tarde quente de verão, sentiu-o enlaçar os dedos em seus cabelos próximos a nuca e então tomar-lhe os lábios. Surpresa, de inicio tentou reagir de forma contrária, mas aqueles lábios cálidos e macios eram tentadores demais...

Entreabriu os lábios e aquilo não era mais um beijo, era uma invasão... Uma invasão que parecia uma labareda e que aos poucos a consumia por inteira. Apoiou-se nos ombros do rapaz, afundando ambas as mãos em sua camisa, agarrando-se a ele como se precisasse de apoio.

E precisava.

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento e sem dúvidas beijar aquele homem era muito, mais muito melhor do que já havia imaginado ou sonhado. Tanto, que sequer percebeu que a porta, a tão temida porta, que estava prestes a se abrir instantes atrás, já estava aberta e diante dela, um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados fitava aquela cena com uma expressão atônita, tamanha surpresa.

– _Alice..._? – Emmett indagou incerto, como se não pudesse acreditar que era mesmo a amiga que estava ali.

A jovem afastou-se quase que na velocidade da luz, sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe por toda a espinha. Sentia os lábios levemente inchados e sua mente parecia vagar num universo à parte. Não estava conseguindo pensar ou formular qualquer coisa naquele momento, entre aqueles dois homens. Olhou de um para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

– Hm... hã... Emmett? – a jovem indagou completamente desconcertada, sem ter nada mais o que dizer naquele momento.

– Vejo que já está melhor – ele disse, num tom que a jovem não soube decifrar qual era.

– É, bem, eu – ela começou, porém os olhares curiosos atrás do rapaz a estavam deixando ainda mais confusa e desconcertada.

Todos fitavam a cena do sofá, sem dizer uma só palavra que ajudasse a quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor – Rosalie com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Bella boquiaberta e com Edward não era diferente.

E até mesmo Ramón, parecia surpreso ao ponto de ter perdido a "_fala_"_._ O cãozinho que sempre latia e fazia um verdadeiro escândalo quando via a dona junto de alguém estranho, estava imóvel, tal qual os demais presentes. Talvez tão chocado quanto os demais, ela pensou.

– Não vai me apresentar, amor? – Jasper resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Como? – ela indagou se voltando para o rapaz.

– Jasper Whitlock, prazer – ele estendeu a mão em cumprimento a Emmett, que apesar de ainda estar surpreso, retribuiu.

– Emmett McCarty – ele disse. – Vocês, estão...? – Emmett continuou, olhando de um para o outro como se aquilo que tivesse presenciado e o que estava pensando, fosse algo tão absurdo que não pudesse acreditar.

– Namorando – Jasper completou num sorriso e num gesto inesperado puxou a jovem para si, enlaçando-a num meio abraço. – Me perdoe pela demora querida, é que peguei um trânsito daqueles vindo pra cá.

Alice se limitou a sorrir, um meio sorriso sem jeito. Aquela aproximação depois daquele beijo e aquela mão presa em sua cintura, eram perturbadoras demais para que conseguisse pensar. Isso sem contar aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados fixos sobre si, como se ainda aguardassem por uma resposta.

– Que bom – Emmett murmurou depois de um pesado silêncio.

– É, eu... – Alice começou, porém foi cortada.

– Ei? A gente ainda está aqui, viu? – Rosalie gritou do sofá e então se levantou indo até a porta. – Não vai apresentar o seu amigo pra gente, Alice? – ela indagou apoiando-se sobre o ombro de Emmett num gesto descontraído.

– É _namorado, _Rosalie – Emmett se voltou para a amiga, corrigindo-a. – Ele é namorado dela.

– Jasper Whitlock, prazer senhorita – e estendeu a mão para a jovem.

– Rosalie Hale, e o prazer é meu – a jovem sorriu aceitando o cumprimento. – E você, hein Alice? Nem para contar as novidades pra gente? Agora vejo porque escondeu tal fato – Rosalie completou, lançando um olhar de cima a baixo para Jasper, sem ao menos se importar pela falta de descrição.

– É Rosalie, mas ele é _meu, _tá? – Alice por fim se manifestou e para a surpresa de Jasper, enlaçou seu braço no dele. Já estava na hora de por Rosalie Hale em seu devido lugar, pensou.

– Nossa que ciumenta! – Rosalie sorriu e repetiu o gesto feito pela amiga: enlaçou o braço no de Emmett. – É só deixar o Emm pra mim que estamos quites – brincou.

– Gente – Bella chamou, percebendo que aquela situação parecia estar fugindo do controle. Uma palavrinha a mais e Alice pularia no pescoço de Rosalie, que parecia sequer notar a expressão contrariada da amiga. – Por que vocês não entram? Aí podemos conversar melhor, não é Alice?

– É claro Bella, você tem toda razão – disse Alice, puxando Jasper pela mão para dentro do apartamento. – Ah e pode ficar sossegada Rosalie, o Emmett é _todo_ seu – ela completou se voltando para trás.

Sentiu seu olhar cruzar com o do amigo por alguns instantes e sentiu algo estranho, como se estivesse magoado, mas devia ser só impressão, afinal, ele sequer se importava consigo...

###

– É, bem, Edward, Bella – Alice começou, aproximando-se do casal sentado no sofá, enquanto Rosalie fechava a porta e Emmett se sentava no outro sofá. – Esse é Jasper, meu namorado.

– Prazer – ele disse, estendendo a mão para a morena e depois para Edward.

– Prazer – ambos responderam.

– Viu só, Bella? – disse Rosalie, juntando-se a Emmett no sofá. De forma natural sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e voltou a se apoiar nos ombros do rapaz. – Como a Alice é? Arruma um namorado e nem conta pra gente? Agora está explicado as vezes que você não quis sair com a gente – ela completou pensativa.

– É, Rosalie – Alice se voltou para a amiga. – Eu estava _muito _ocupada, pelo que pode ver – a jovem completou com um sorriso propositalmente maroto, puxando o rapaz para se sentarem no sofá junto de Edward e Bella.

– Sem dúvidas que sim – Rosalie sorriu e mais uma vez não conteve o olhar clínico sobre o rapaz.

– Por isso convidou a gente para vir aqui hoje, queria apresentá-lo pra gente? – indagou Edward.

– É – Alice confirmou, sem perceber o olhar triste de um certo alguém sobre si, como se estivesse decepcionado.

– E há quanto tempo estão juntos? Como se conheceram, enfim... – Emmett por fim voltou a falar.

– Bem – começou Alice. – Eu acho que...

– Desde que eu cheguei do Texas querida, não se lembra? – Jasper completou num sorriso. – Acho que há uns quatro meses, mais ou menos. Me mudei pra cá a trabalho e vivo no apartamento ao lado, foi assim que nos conhecemos. E depois, dizem que são os homens que esquecem as datas – o rapaz sorriu divertido.

– Achei que morasse longe daqui, já que me disse que pegou transito vindo pra cá – disse Emmett.

– Ah, é que eu tinha uns compromissos para resolver e tive que sair, aí na volta peguei um tremendo de um congestionamento. Compromissos de trabalho. Sabe como é, não? – Jasper se explicou.

– E você trabalha em quê? – indagou Edward.

– É, bem, eu... – começou Jasper, se voltando para o rapaz ao seu lado, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

– Ele é médico – Alice interpelou e Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha. – Obstetra – ela completou, depois de dar uma rápida olhadela para a barriga roliça da amiga.

– Puxa, mas que responsabilidade. Já acho difícil tomar conta dos problemas financeiros da empresa de papai, quem dirá tomar conta de vidas, vidas que ainda estão por vir, não é amor? – indagou Edward, tocando com sutileza a barriga da noiva, que sorriu.

– É – Bella apenas assentiu. Ainda estava surpresa, para não dizer chocada demais com tudo aquilo para que conseguisse pensar em algo para dizer para aquela desmiolada. Ah, mas ela iria lhe escutar, ah, se iria, pensou lançando um olhar repreensor para a amiga.

– O que houve amor? Você está estranha, está se sentindo bem? – Edward indagou preocupado.

– Só estou um pouco cansada, Edward – Bella respondeu, diante do olhar preocupado do noivo. Desde que ficara grávida ele agia como se fosse feita de porcelana.

– Quer ir pra casa? – ele indagou e a morena assentiu.

– Bom, a gente também já vai, então – disse Rosalie. – Não é mesmo, Emmett?

– Claro – ele respondeu mecanicamente.

– Mas tão cedo? – indagou Alice, ao ver os amigos se levantarem.

– É, e eu acabei de chegar... – completou Jasper. – Atrasado, mas cheguei.

– Por isso mesmo querido – disse Rosalie, antes de enlaçar o braço no de Emmett, um sorriso sugestivo a brincar nos lábios.

– Até mais **–** Emmett murmurou.

– Eu os levo até a porta... – disse Alice. Não sabia dizer ao certo o que significava aquele olhar, mas que o amigo estava estranho, ah, isso estava, pensou.

###

– Mas o que foi que a gente fez? – Alice encostou-se na porta emitindo um longo suspiro. Ainda podia ouvir os passos dos amigos do lado de fora.

– O que você queria – Jasper respondeu. – Ou vai me dizer que não percebeu o olhar dele quando me viu te beijando?

Era difícil, ou melhor, quase impossível, mas tentaria não pensar com riqueza de detalhes no que ele havia acabado de dizer, afinal, aquilo ainda estava bem fresco em sua mente, tanto que só de ouvi-lo falar sobre isso, sentiu o coração disparar e ambas as faces se aquecerem como se o estivesse beijando novamente.

– Acha que o Emmett... – ela começou, caminhando até o sofá e se sentando ao lado do rapaz.

– Ficou morrendo de ciúmes e com um insano desejo de me ver morto – Jasper sorriu divertido, afagando a pelagem macia do cãozinho que havia pulado sobre o sofá e subido em seu colo.

– Acha mesmo isso? – a jovem não conteve um meio sorriso.

– Claro – ele respondeu.

– Bom, mas suponhamos que sim, que ele tenha ficado com ciúmes... Mas o que vai ser quando ele descobrir que isso tudo não passa de um plano, um teatro? Enfim, você não pode dispor da sua vida para me ajudar e...

– Entenda uma coisa – Jasper se voltou para a jovem. – Eu _quero _te ajudar e não importa quanto tempo vai ser preciso para que esse cara descubra que se continuar no anonimato irá te perder.

– Isso é loucura – a jovem suspirou, baixando a cabeça e fitando as próprias mãos, que inquietas, se apertavam uma na outra. – Por que está fazendo isso? – ela indagou, se voltando para o rapaz.

– Porque gostei de você – ele respondeu com simplicidade. – Desde que cheguei aqui, com exceção do Dem, que é uma figura, você foi a única pessoa que me fez rir, que me fez me sentir bem, entende?

– Mesmo eu sendo uma maluca psicótica que vive num mundo fantasioso rodeada por feiticeiras, leões, sapos e... Melhor dizendo, num mundo às avessas onde tudo e todos estão contra mim? Bom, pelo menos é o que eu ando pensando nos últimos tempos – a jovem murmurou baixando a cabeça.

– Exatamente por isso – Jasper sorriu e a jovem se voltou para si. – Você é diferente, é especial e merece que todos percebam isso, inclusive o tal de Emmett.

– Especial... – a jovem murmurou. – Especial como uma pessoa que sofre de autismo, você quer dizer e...

– Você é uma mulher muito especial, Alice – Jasper a interpelou. – Como poucas, acredite...

– Como... – a jovem começou. Mais uma vez sentia ambas as faces arderem. Aqueles olhos azuis sobre si a estavam deixando atormentada, pareciam conseguir enxergar dentro de si. – Como pode ter tanta certeza disso, se me conhece a menos de uma hora? – indagou confusa.

– Porque eu sinto. Minha mãe dizia que há dois tipos de pessoa. As que passam pela vida despercebidas, sem deixarem nada de bom e importante para que se lembrem delas, e as que têm um propósito, uma luz que as guia para feitos importantes, mesmo que somente venham a descobrir qual é esse propósito no fim de suas vidas.

– Acredito que sua mãe foi sabia ao dizer isso, mas... – a jovem ponderou fitando as mãos antes de continuar. – Que feito importante _eu _poderia fazer para que se lembrassem de mim? Eu sou apenas uma lunática de mente fantasiosa que vive trancada num museu e tem como distração no fim da tarde, tomar um porre de sorvete e descontar todos os meus afetos de carinho sobre o meu cachorro...

– Quem sabe escrever um livro? – Jasper sorriu divertido. De forma alguma permitiria que a jovem se entristecesse.

– E como se chamaria esse livro? "_Memórias Póstumas de Mary Alice Brandon_"? E embaixo uma pequena nota: _Mas a autora está viva apesar do título_. E quando indagassem o porquê disso, eis a resposta: _É gente, eu estou viva, mas a minha vida é tão sem cores que já me sinto morta, por isso quis dividir um pouco desse conto de horrores com vocês... – a_ jovem suspirou e encostou a cabeça no sofá. – Sabe – ela continuou ainda fitando o teto –, as vezes me sinto perdida. Como se não me encaixasse em lugar algum.

– Quem não se sente? – indagou Jasper.

– Rosalie Hale – respondeu a jovem, voltando a fitar o rapaz. – A Miss Popularidade, a mulher de sucesso, aquela que tem tudo aquilo que deseja.

– Eu discordo. Nunca se tem tudo aquilo que se deseja ter e com ela não deve ser diferente. Aliás, talvez ela esteja até mais perdida do que você diz estar, porém a imagem que ela representa não demonstra quem de fato ela é. Por isso, repito: você é diferente e é bom ser diferente – ele completou.

– Mesmo que eu não tenha silicone e não me pareça com uma modelo de passarela? – a jovem se voltou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– É, mesmo assim – Jasper não conseguiu deixar de sorrir pelo comentário. – Mas ela não tem silicone, me parecem... – ele ponderou, gesticulando com ambas as mãos em frente ao peito, como se desenhasse curvas. – Enfim, me parecem naturais – completou.

– Droga! – a jovem franziu o cenho e depois socou o ombro do rapaz. – Você era _meu _namorado essa noite, não devia ficar reparando nas próteses da Rosalie...

– Isso dói, sabia? – o loiro sorriu divertido, massageando o ombro dolorido. A jovem havia cruzado os braços e mantinha uma postura desgostosa fitando o teto. – Mas e aí, já que tocou no assunto... Vai me deixar continuar te ajudando ou não?

– Como? – Alice se voltou para ele.

– O nosso namoro, esqueceu? – ele sorriu.

– Tem certeza que quer mesmo continuar com essa loucura? – ela indagou.

– Tenho, a não ser que você não me ache digno de sua confiança, para que possa contar com minha ajuda.

– Se até o meu cachorro gosta de você? – a jovem sorriu vencida, ao ver que o pequeno yorkshire ressonava no colo do rapaz. – Ramón nunca confia e nunca gosta de ninguém do sexo oposto. Ele odiava o James, meu ex-namorado...

– Sério? – Jasper sorriu acariciando a cabeça do cãozinho.

– Sim, eu tinha que prendê-lo no banheiro quando o James vinha pra cá, mas teve uma vez que não sei como, mas ele escapou e resultado – a jovem ponderou num sorriso como se relembrasse algo muito longínquo, porém hilário: – O James acordou com uma bela de uma mordida no traseiro...

– Mentira... – Jasper sorriu.

– Sério – a jovem confirmou. – Acho que ele deve ter a cicatriz até hoje...

– Puxa, ainda bem que ele gostou de mim então... Mas e aí? Trato feito então? Posso te ajudar? – ele indagou. – É sério, eu quero fazer isso.

– Bom – a jovem ponderou. – Como recusar o primeiro "_namorado_" que arrumo e que meu cachorro gosta? – ela sorriu divertida. – Com exceção de você, o único homem que entrou aqui e que o Ramón gostou, foi do Emmett...

Emmett. Um pesado silêncio caiu entre ambos.

– Namorados? – indagou Jasper, estendendo a mão para a jovem, a fim de quebrar aquele silêncio que de forma alguma devia perdurar.

– Namorados – a jovem sorriu e apertou a mão do rapaz.

– Certo, negócio fechado então. Agora já está tarde, então acho que já vou pra casa, mas se precisar do... – ele ponderou, enquanto se levantava e entregava o cãozinho adormecido para a jovem – ... seu namorado – ele continuou –, é só me chamar.

– Claro – a jovem sorriu, vendo-o caminhar até a porta. – Ah, e uma coisa – ela pediu vendo o rapaz se voltar curioso antes de sair.

– O quê?

– Por favor, eu lhe peço que não me beije mais...

Ela pediu vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. Ponderou durante alguns instantes e então continuou:

– Não que não tenha sido bom, porque foi. _Bom demais... –_ ela murmurou sentindo o rosto pegar fogo e desviou o olhar para o cãozinho em seu colo. – Mas é que eu acho estranho a gente, você sabe e... – a jovem continuou, visivelmente incomodada com aquela conversa. – Enfim, eu sei que namorados reais se beijam e tudo mais, mas a gente só deve fazer isso...

– Em casos de extrema necessidade – Jasper completou num sorriso, ao ver que a jovem corava a cada palavra.

– Isso – ela confirmou se voltando para o rapaz. Sentia a face em brasas. – Por que senão eles, o Emmett e os outros, eles poderiam desconfiar, não é mesmo?

– Com certeza – ele confirmou. – Mas fique sossegada quanto a isso, eu serei um cavalheiro. Nada de beijos a não ser que minha namorada o deseje – ele sorriu abrindo a porta. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite... – a jovem murmurou, vendo-o sumir pela porta.

– _Acredite, vai ser melhor para você não me beijar... – _ela murmurou recostando-se no sofá.

Agora era ver para crer. O plano daria certo? Emmett finalmente seria seu? Pularia feito uma fera no cio em cima do vizinho ao simples toque dele? Aquele beijo...

Ainda podia sentir seu gosto. Aonde é que aquele homem havia aprendido a beijar daquele jeito? Era melhor não pensar muito sobre isso, afinal não era muito agradável pensar que poderia ser com alguma cinquentona com fogo em baixo das saias como Dona Ana...

Enfim, tudo ainda era muito incerto, mas como não seria diante de uma loucura daquelas?

A jovem suspirou e se deitou no sofá abraçando o cãozinho.

– _É por você Emmett, isso tudo é por você... – _ela murmurou e ali permaneceu até que pegasse no sono.

Mary Alice Brandon jamais seria a mesma...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Será que tudo isso é pelo ursão mesmo? RSRSRSR Eu não acredito... RSRSRR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Joana:**_ Oi Joana! Realmente, nós vemos o Jasper retratado de muitas maneira então pensei: por que ele não pode ser um prostituto de luxo? RRSR. Que bom que você está gostando e não se preocupe: pode divagar a vontade nas reviews, nós adoramos saber o que vocês acham! RSRSRS. Bjus!

_**Brunna Whitlock: **_Oi Brunna! Me diz uma coisa... quem é que não quer o Jasper? RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Gentee! Se fosse eu nunca que o namoro ia ser de mentirinha! HAHAHAHAH

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	7. O Show Não Pode Parar

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 6**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Raffa, Olg'Austen, Joana, A. Magnail, carol cullen **__(bem-vinda!)__**, Mah Rathbone, Anna R Black, Bru Moraes e Cíntia-Cullen.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _O casamento de Bella e Edward se aproxima, então o "namoro de mentira" de Alice e Jasper tem que continuar..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO SETE –

**O SHOW NÃO PODE PARAR**

Olhou de um lado para o outro. A rua estava vazia, o que era normal à aquela hora da manhã. O que não era normal era _o medo_, o temor sobre-humano que estava sentindo de ter que falar com a amiga. Do outro lado da rua, Alice via que a floricultura da família Swan já estava aberta apesar de ainda ser muito cedo. Suspirou como se tomasse coragem e então atravessou a rua.

Adentrou o recinto cercado por paredes de vidro extremamente limpas. Na entrada, vários vasos com flores e plantas que sequer sabia o nome, porém muito bonitas, estavam à venda. Sempre que podia vinha até ali, aquele lugar tinha uma aura diferente, lhe acalmava e os problemas que trazia consigo eram eliminados pelo perfume daquelas flores e pelo apoio da amiga, sempre disposta em lhe ouvir e aconselhar.

No entanto, aquele lugar parecia ter um cheiro diferente essa manhã...

– _Buon giorno..._

– Bom... bom dia – Alice respondeu. Só agora havia notado que não estava só.

Em frente ao balcão da floricultura, um homem alto e bem vestido tentava se decidir entre um arranjo de rosas vermelhas e outro com flores coloridas que não sabia dizer quais eram.

Alto, bem vestido e com tudo mais o que um homem precisa ter para ser o pacote ideal de homem perfeito, porém com a exceção de um _pequeno__ detalhe..._

Gay.

– Poderia me ajudar? – ele indagou se voltando para a jovem.

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa diante daqueles olhos castanhos e intensos que davam um charme peculiar a aquela tez pálida. _Como é que um homem daqueles podia ser gay?, _indagou-se.

– Como mulher, me diz: o que uma mulher gostaria de ganhar como presente de reconciliação? Rosas ou algo mais... não sei, iluminado, colorido? – indagou Felix, indicando a jovem os dois arranjos sobre a bancada.

– Bem, eu não sei – ela murmurou.

Jamais havia ganhado flores na vida, a não ser no dia dos namorados, dia das mães, enfim em dias em que havia marketing nas ruas e não diretamente de alguém especial.

Se bem que...

Ah, mas como podia ter se esquecido?

Já havia ganhado flores sim, há exatos três anos ganhava flores de _um certo alguém_ quase todas as noites, mas... Isso não contava, porque o motivo de _James Stannard_ lhe trazer flores era somente um: "_Conseguir lhe levar pra cama..._". Sem contestação, sem mais, sem... Alice não sabia ao certo. Era sempre sim, sim e sim. Mas como dizer _não_ a um homem lindo que transpirava sedução, gentil e que ainda por cima lhe trazia flores?

Só diriam não a James Stannard aquelas que tivessem o dom da _vidência..._ Apesar que mesmo sabendo do "_senhor presente_" que ganhariam, _um belo e lustroso par de chifres_, dado de tão bom grado pelo "_Senhor Maravilha_"_,_ mesmo assim, muitas arriscariam esse tiro no escuro quando tivessem aqueles olhos castanhos e sedutores sobre si, um misto de sensualidade e pureza como os de um menino.

_Menino safado..._

É, talvez fosse por isso que não se recordava de tal fato, ou melhor, tentava não se lembrar que aquilo havia acontecido, afinal, sem sombra de dúvidas era melhor esquecer que _James Stannard_ havia passado por sua vida, pensou.

Devaneios a parte, pelo visto, o italiano havia pisado na bola com Demetri mais uma vez, porém ainda sim ele era alguém de muita sorte. Ter um homem daqueles, que até com aquela barba por fazer continuava lindo, como namorado e que ainda lhe dava flores como pedido de reconciliação, era algo que poucas tinham o privilégio de ter.

– Rosas? – ele indagou pegando o arranjo. – Não sei, acho tão formal e parece que todo mundo dá rosas de presente.

– Eu adoraria ganhar rosas e acho que o Dem também. Não sei, vermelho, paixão – Alice respondeu meio que incerta. – No entanto, independente do que você leve pra ele, ele irá gostar se você for sincero no seu pedido de desculpas – ela completou.

– Vão ser rosas – o italiano se voltou num sorriso. Abriu a carteira e pôs algumas notas sobre a bancada, mais do que seriam preciso para pagar as flores. – Obrigado – ele disse e se aproximou dando um beijo de agradecimento no rosto da jovem antes de sair.

– Puxa... – Alice murmurou, levando as pontas dos dedos até o rosto. _– Por que eu não nasci gay?_ Quem sabe tivesse um namorado como ele e...

– Alice?

A jovem piscou repetidamente e então se voltou para a bancada. Bella estava do outro lado, vestindo um avental sujo de terra com um pequeno vaso nas mãos.

– Bella – ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça num gesto constrangido. – Acho que lhe devo explicações...

– É, deve – respondeu Bella, colocando o vaso sobre a bancada e desatando o nó do avental. – Vem, vamos conversar, aqui dentro é melhor – ela completou indicando a salinha aos fundos para a amiga.

###

– O QUÊ? VOCÊ SÓ PODE TER PIRADO DE VEZ!

– Calma, assim você vai assustar a baby Nessie... – Alice se encolheu diante do olhar retalhador da amiga, apontando para a barriga roliça da mesma..

– Como é que eu posso ficar calma depois do que você acabou de me contar, hein _Dona Mary Alice Brandon_? – indagou Bella, apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e dando voltas pela sala.

– Eu sei, parece loucura, mas... – começou Alice.

– Não parece loucura. _É_ loucura – Bella a interpelou e então voltou a se sentar no sofá de frente para a amiga. – Apresentar o vizinho como seu namorado e ainda por cima dizer que ele é médico? Nós duas sabemos _muito bem_ o que ele faz e nem de longe se parece com cuidar de bebês e gestantes...

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele me ofereceu ajuda e qualquer coisa seria melhor do que voltar e ver a Rosalie no colo do Emmett... – a jovem murmurou visivelmente magoada, balançando ambas as mãos de forma displicente.

– Sabe o que teria sido melhor? Você encostar o Emmett na parede e tirar essa dúvida que tanto lhe atormenta de uma vez por todas, isso sim. E outra: como é que você pode confiar em alguém com quem conversou por menos de uma hora? Isso é loucura, Alice – Bella murmurou preocupada.

– Talvez, mas ele... – Alice ponderou baixando a cabeça. – Ele _compreendeu _o meu dilema, soube me ouvir. Com exceção de você, ele foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu pude conversar sem ter medo de que me achasse uma lunática. Ele me fez sentir bem entende? – ela indagou, se voltando para a amiga.

– Claro que entendo e acho muito bom que você cultive novas amizades... No entanto, isso não justifica o que vocês fizeram. O que você queria? Magoar o Emmett? Porque foi isso que conseguiram...

– Emmett te disse alguma coisa? – Alice indagou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa pela resposta.

– E seria preciso que ele dissesse algo? Se nós ficamos surpresos, para não dizer _chocados, _com a cena a _la Hollywood_ de vocês dois na porta, imagine o Emmett?

– Nem me fale dessa cena... – Alice murmurou se recostando no sofá e fitando o teto. – Não consegui dormir a noite toda depois daquele beijo... Se antes eu já sonhava com ele, imagina agora?

– Alice, Alice... Sinceramente não consigo te entender – Bella balançou a cabeça contrariada. – Se você gosta mesmo do Emmett, porque fez aquilo?

– Por ele – Alice se voltou para a amiga, que arqueou a sobrancelha. – Fiz aquilo tudo pelo Emmett. Jasper me disse que a única forma de fazer o Emmett demonstrar se realmente gosta de mim como eu gosto dele, é fazer com que ele ache que me perdeu.

– Sem dúvidas que depois de ontem, ele não terá dúvidas quanto a isso – Bella murmurou contrariada.

– Vai contar a ele, para Rosalie e...?

– Não – Bella respondeu, se voltando para a amiga. – Quem deve contar isso a eles é você e não eu. E acho que isso deve ser o mais rápido possível, porque, por Deus... – ela murmurou. – Edward gostou _tanto _do seu "_novo namorado_", que me pediu para convidar vocês dois para passarem a próxima semana na casa de praia da família McCarty & Masen.

– Como?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu – continuou Bella, diante da face surpresa da amiga. – Daqui a uma semana é o meu casamento, não sei se você ainda se lembra e bem, Edward achou melhor passarmos esses dias lá porque nosso apartamento é pequeno e como boa parte da família dele e do Emmett deve vir para o casamento, não teríamos aonde acomodá-los.

– Você está brincando, né? – Alice murmurou incrédula.

– Não, mas você está – respondeu Bella. – Alice, minha amiga, eu lhe peço: não continue com isso, porque eu sei que você só vai acabar se machucando no fim de tudo.

– Bella – a jovem murmurou aproximando-se da amiga, via nos olhos castanhos da mesma que estava deveras preocupada consigo. – Eu lhe agradeço pela preocupação, mas eu lhe imploro, não posso acabar com isso, ainda mais agora. Imagina a casa cheia, cheia de casais, Rosalie colada no Emmett pior que chiclete e eu, sozinha, com o fantasma do ex que mal havia apresentado?

– Alice...

– Bella, por favor, eu lhe peço: não diga nada. Eu lhe juro, depois do casamento, se até lá Emmett e eu não tivermos resolvido nada entre nós, eu lhe prometo que acabarei com essa farsa. Por favor, eu não quero ser o centro das atenções no seu casamento, a mulherzinha sem sal e solteirona da festa... – murmurou cabisbaixa.

Bella ponderou por alguns instantes. Não concordava com aquilo, mas ver a amiga naquele estado era ainda pior.

– Tá certo, mas até o _casamento_! Depois disso, se você não contar, conto eu, ouviu bem? Você tinha que ver a cara do Emmett... – ela murmurou balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

– Por quê?

– Ele ficou realmente magoado, mesmo que não tenha feito qualquer comentário sobre isso.

– Isso quer dizer que o plano está realmente dando certo... – Alice murmurou sem conseguir conter o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

– Alice! – Bella a repreendeu.

– Calma Bella! Eu prometi e irei cumprir. Até o _casamento; _depois disso, Jasper Whitlock e eu não seremos mais que bons amigos...

###

– Droga, droga, droga! Como é que eu vou pedir isso a ele?

A jovem se indagava a ponto de socar a cabeça na porta do elevador. Havia passado a manhã toda com Bella e depois disso passado no museu a fim de finalmente receber as suas tão merecidas férias. Já as devia ter tirado há algum tempo, porém o trabalho havia sido muito nos últimos meses e o Aro Volturi lhe pedira que ficasse mais algum tempo trabalhando naqueles vasos antigos e que depois disso, lhe daria suas férias, independente do trabalho a mais que tivessem no museu.

Só não contava com a presença da "_Senhorita Jane-Mala-Sem-Alça-E-Sem-Rodinha Volturi_" nesse mesmo dia. Assim que chegara ao museu, fora imediatamente atrás de Aro Volturi, porém encontrara somente sua filha, que hoje parecia estar em um terrível e fatídico dia de _TMP crônica_. A mimada herdeira Volturi ralhou e de forma alguma queria lhe dar férias. Segundo ela, havia muito trabalho no museu e que ninguém mais poderia fazer. No entanto, para sua sorte, Deus havia acordado de bom humor e lhe mandou uma ajudazinha diretamente dos céus.

Antes que Jane lhe desse a sentença final – _Para a forca se não cumprir as minhas ordens! _– o próprio Aro chegou, e como o homem de palavra que era, cumpriu com o prometido lhe dando as férias, mesmo que com isso estivesse contrariando os desejos de sua tão amada filha.

Porém, independente do estresse e da vontade incontrolável de torcer o pescoço daquela lambisgóia mimada, havia algo que a estava deixando ainda mais nervosa.

_Ele_.

Como iria pedir para que Jasper a acompanhasse? Que fosse seu acompanhante durante uma semana? Simplesmente não podia lhe pedir isso. Ele tinha sua vida, seus...

_Programas_? Era melhor não pensar muito em quantos significados aquela palavra poderia ter. Ele poderia ter "_shows_" programados, afinal pelo que havia constatado o "_Magnífico_" era muito requisitado em seu meio. No entanto, isso não significava que aquilo que estava pensando tivesse algum fundamento...

Será que ele... Não. Ele não teria algum envolvimento a mais com suas fãs além do de dançarino, ou teria? Já havia ouvido falar que muitos rapazes que viviam de _Go-Go-Boys,_ muitas vezes esticavam o showzinho para algo mais reservado, particular... porém ele não. Ele _não_ podia. Ele era _seu. _Bem, pelo menos nas próximas semanas, teria que ser _somente _seu.

A jovem suspirou e depois de alguns instantes de hesitação finalmente bateu na porta.

– Um momento, por favor – ela ouviu a voz do rapaz do outro lado.

Mas...

"Por que raios estou com essa vontade louca de sair correndo daqui?" – Alice se perguntou, dando-se a resposta: – "Bom, talvez pelo simples fato que você finalmente irá conhecer o mundo sigiloso do vizinho..."

– Alice?

– É, é, oi – Alice sorriu sem jeito ao se deparar com o rapaz em frente à porta. Por que sempre tinha que encontrá-lo em situações pouco_... pouco comuns e perturbadoras_?

– Algum problema? – indagou Jasper. O rapaz usava somente um moletom e sobre o ombro jazia uma toalha pendurada.

– É, bem – ela balbuciou, tentando não prestar atenção no corpo musculoso e a mostra, onde as gotículas de suor brincavam deslizando pelo abdômen definido. – Preciso conversar com você – ela disse.

– Entre, por favor – ele pediu, dando espaço a jovem, que se comprimiu contra o batente da porta e então passou pelo rapaz, tentando ficar o mais longe possível daquele corpo musculoso.

Sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido da ultima vez em que o havia tocado...

Os grandes olhos negros percorreram o interior do pequeno apartamento cuidadosamente. Há meses desejava saber como era seu interior. No entanto, agora podia ver que não havia nada de mais, apenas coisas comuns de um rapaz que morava sozinho. Dois sofás, um tapete. Móveis escuros e sóbrios. Uma estante com livros e cds. A cozinha fazia junção com a sala, somente o quarto e o banheiro eram separados.

– Me perdoe, eu estava me exercitando. Não sabia que viria – ele disse se aproximando da jovem e secando o rosto com a toalha.

_Ah... exercitando_. Agora sabia que aquela velha história de que as coisas não caem do céu era verdade. No canto da sala havia um aparelho de musculação.

– Imagina, sou eu que lhe devo desculpas – Alice se voltou para o rapaz. – Devia ter avisado primeiro, mas é que é realmente muito importante.

– Bom, espere um minuto, por favor; eu vou tomar um banho e já volto – ele pediu. – Fique à vontade, sim? – Jasper apontou o sofá para que se sentasse.

– Claro, obrigada – ela respondeu, vendo o rapaz se dirigir até o banheiro.

###

De fato não era verdade aquela história de que lugar onde não há presença feminina acaba virando uma bagunça. O apartamento de Jasper era muito bem arrumado, até demais, para um homem que morava sozinho. Porém, esse pensamento nada mais era que um dito popular machista, onde se via a mulher apenas como uma empregada, com a única serventia de cuidar do chão, roupas e tudo mais dentro de uma casa.

A prova viva de que esse ditado pré-histórico era de todo furado era a si mesma. Estava para nascer pessoa mais desorganizada que si, e bem... _Era uma mulher._ As calcinhas penduradas no registro do chuveiro e a poeira semanal que jogava debaixo do tapete e só tirava a cada mês eram algumas das provas disso. Sem contar a verdadeira catástrofe que ocorria na cozinha quando cismava em dar uma de mestre cuca.

– Alice? Espero não ter demorado... Quer tomar alguma coisa, um café? Um chá, talvez um suco?

– Não, obrigada – ela respondeu ao ver o rapaz se aproximar vestindo a regata.

"Ah, não veste não..." – pensou, e depois piscou repetidamente desviando o olhar. Não estava ali para isso.

– Nem mesmo um drink? – ele insistiu.

– Não obrigada. Creio que é um pouco cedo para isso e bem... – ela ponderou, vendo rapaz se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado. – Eu não posso beber.

– Por quê? – Jasper indagou curioso.

– Longa história – a jovem murmurou. – Mas o caso é que eu não sou mais eu quando bebo, entende?

– Tudo bem. Mas o que houve? Você me disse que estava precisando falar comigo?

– Preciso da sua ajuda – ela disse, se voltando para o rapaz. – Preciso de você integralmente pelos próximos dias, pela próxima semana para ser mais exata, dia e noite. Quero dizer... – a jovem corou, vendo que ele a fitava confuso. – Preciso da sua ajuda, como, como...

– Como namorado? – indagou Jasper.

– Isso – ela assentiu. – Bella e Edward nos convidaram para passarmos essa semana que antecede o casamento deles na casa de praia da família. Os pais de Edward e outros parentes dele e do Emmet que virão da Inglaterra vão passar os dias que antecedem o casamento nessa casa de praia, já que o apartamento deles é uma tanto quanto pequeno para alojar tanta gente.

– E? – Jasper perguntou.

– Eu sou a madrinha... Então, automaticamente você é o padrinho – ela respondeu meio que hesitante. – Os padrinhos também foram convidados a passar esses dias na praia junto dos noivos, até mesmo para que possamos ajudar com os preparativos e tudo mais, já que o casamento vai ser ao ar livre, no quintal da casa que tem vista para o mar e...

– E? – Jasper indagou mais uma vez, ao ver a jovem ponderar, fitando o chão depois de balançar ambas as mãos freneticamente.

– Estou desesperada – ela disse, voltando-se para o rapaz. – As famílias Masen e McCarty vão estar lá: tios, primos, tias alcoviteiras que só pensam em casamento e acham que mulheres que moram sozinhas estão_ a deriva do inferno sem um homem pra protegê-las_. E o pior – Alice suspirou desanimada. – Rosalie Hale com o seu melhor vestido e de braço dado com o Emmett no altar...

– Como? – o rapaz finalmente mudou a indagação.

– Eles vão ser os padrinhos do Edward – Alice se explicou. – E eu que sou a madrinha da Bella vou ficar a deriva de um primo distante do Edward que ele nem sabe se vem para o casamento, para ser o meu par no altar.

Jasper ponderou durante alguns instantes, fitando a jovem que insistia em fitar o chão. A sentia tensa, tensa demais.

– Eu preciso de você – ela disse finalmente. – Se eu aparecer sozinha naquele casamento, será o meu fim...

– Não será não – disse Jasper, tentando acalmar a jovem. – Não se você se acalmar. Está muito tensa... Vem cá – ele pediu.

– Como? – ela indagou confusa.

– Precisa relaxar – continuou Jasper. – Está precisando de uma massagem – ele completou e antes que a jovem pudesse contestar, posicionou-a de costas para si. – Relaxe – ele pediu, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros da jovem e iniciando uma massagem.

Relaxar? Agora sim que não iria relaxar mesmo, pensou, porém talvez estivesse enganada...

_Será que aquele homem era bom em absolutamente tudo_? Suspirou. O contato direto daquelas mãos grandes e fortes com a pele desnuda de seus ombros era como um verdadeiro bálsamo, ou melhor, um banho de ofurô. Aquilo era muito bom, _bom demais_, pensou.

– Mais calma? – ele indagou sem interromper o que fazia e diante do assentimento da jovem, com um leve menear de cabeça, continuou. – Agora me diz: o que exatamente vamos ter que fazer? Como é a família do seu amigo e...?

– Isso quer dizer que vai me ajudar? – a jovem gritou, voltando-se imediatamente para o rapaz.

– É claro que vou. Mas preciso que me fale mais sobre o que de fato pode acontecer de tão ruim nesse casamento...

– Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – a jovem sorriu, unindo ambas as mãos como se fizesse uma prece, sem conseguir conter o sorriso aliviado nos lábios, _entre outras coisas..._

Jogou-se nos braços do rapaz agarrando-se ao seu pescoço. Desavisado, o mesmo pendeu para trás, caindo de costas no sofá.

– Eu não sei nem mesmo como lhe agradecer... – ela murmurou agarrada ao rapaz..

– É só me dar um abraço desses sempre que estiver feliz – ele sorriu, e só então a jovem percebeu em que situação estavam.

Sentiu o hálito quente do rapaz se chocar contra o seu pescoço e só então percebeu o que acontecia com o resto de seu corpo... Os braços fortes envolviam-na suavemente, as mãos grandes apoiadas em sua cintura. Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe pela espinha.

– _Droga_ – ela murmurou.

E não é que havia mesmo pulado em cima dele?

– Me desculpe – ela murmurou sem jeito, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo e então se afastou, tentando não mirar aqueles lábios macios e cálidos tão perto dos seus. _Por Deus... Como podia estar pensando em beijar aquele homem de novo?_

Jasper apenas sorriu e voltou a se sentar, se divertindo com o constrangimento da jovem. Estava adorando aquilo: um acesso de espontaneidade que acabava com aquele belo rosto corado e constrangido.

– E então, quando vamos? – ele indagou, a fim de quebrar aquele momento de constrangimento.

– Amanhã – Alice respondeu, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

– Mas já? – indagou Jasper.

– É, já, mas se você não puder e... – ela começou, porém foi interrompida.

– Eu posso e eu quero ir – ele disse, levando o indicador até os lábios da jovem impedindo-a de contestar o que dizia. – Tenho certeza absoluta de que irei me divertir nesse casamento – e sorriu divertido.

– Espero que não comigo – a jovem sorriu.

– Talvez com você _também... _Porque se continuar nervosa como estava agora a pouco, é capaz de cometer alguns pequenos deslizes, mas que a farão ficar extremamente sem graça, como quem sabe confundir o noivo com seu amado Emmett...

– Tão pouco tempo e me conhece como se fôssemos _almas gêmeas_? – Alice sorriu divertida. – Mas quanto a isso, não se preocupe; apesar de primos, a fera e o Emmett são como água e vinho, conheço o rugido da fera de longe...

– E porque o chamam de fera? – Jasper indagou curioso.

– Longa história! Só não o deixe saber que ainda o chamo assim, mesmo que longe dos ouvidos dele.

– Tá certo.

– Bom, agora... Mãos à massa, não é mesmo?

– Como? – indagou Jasper.

– Já que vamos juntos ao casamento e como um _casal – _a jovem ponderou e contou nos dedos antes de continuar –, temos que preparar o nosso teatro para que saia tudo certo. Tenho exatamente doze horas para lhe informar tudo o necessário para que seja...

– _O melhor namorado que você já teve _– Jasper sorriu.

– Isso – ela sorriu de volta.

"Aquelas velhas alcoviteiras que me aguardem... Esse ano, Mary Alice Brandon não será o tema de suas conversas... Ou até seja, mas de uma forma bem diferente..."

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Como vocês acham que vai ser essa viagem da Ally com o Jazz... na casa de praia dos Masen & McCarty? RSRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Joana:**_ Oi Joana! Eu é que tenho que me abanar quando penso no Jazz! RSRRSR. Nós tentamos preservar ao máximo os bons modos dele, afinal ele é mesmo o "perfeito cavalheiro sulista", como você disse! RSRSR. E sim, com certeza imagino que beijar o Jasper ou o Jackson Rathbone seja mesmo tudo isso! Quem sabe um dia? SRRSSR. Bjus!

_**carol cullen:**_ Oi Carol! É porque ela ainda acha que gosta do ursão, mas logo passa! RSRS Principalmente com um Jasper do lado! RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	8. Viagem dos Sonhos

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 7**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Olg'Austen, Fernando, Raffa, Bruna Carmo, Suh Campbell, Joana, Mirabela, Frieden'n, Anna R Black, Gabi Doimo **(bem-vinda!)**, Mah Rathbone e Bru Moraes.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Alice e Jasper chegam a casa de praia..__._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO OITO –

**VIAGEM DOS SONHOS**

Alice suspirou.

Três malas entupidas a ponto de quase não se tornar possível fechá-las? Certo. O secador e a chapinha para que a_ única fera da festa continuasse sendo o noivo..._ Certo.

Hum... O que mais? Escova de dentes, fio dental, perfume...

Lingeries sensuais para o caso de Emmett cair aos seus pés antes mesmo do que imaginava?

Certo.

É, talvez tenha sido tão ruim assim ir aquele sexshop...

Uma caixa de bombons recheados com licor para o caso do plano furar – o que era mais provável – e cair numa fossa eterna? Certo.

Tudo certo, mas estava faltando alguma coisa...

O namorado lindo, inteligente e cheiroso com o qual fazia loucuras na cama e causaria inveja em todas aquelas solteironas alcoviteiras...

A onde é que _ele_ estava?

A jovem se indagou exasperada olhando para ambos os lados a procura de seu acompanhante, mas nada, nenhum sinal do vizinho. Haviam passado a noite anterior quase que inteira programando a semana que antecederia o casamento, todos os por menores para que tudo saísse perfeito, porem só não contava com uma coisa...

Que ele lhe daria um tremendo de um bolo.

Fazia pelo menos uma meia hora que estava ali naquele aeroporto aguardando por Jasper, vendo as pessoas passarem apressadas por si. Havia passado na casa do rapaz antes de ir, mas ele pedira que fosse na frente e o aguardasse no aeroporto porque tinha algumas coisas para resolver antes da viagem, as quais achou melhor não indagar quais eram. E agora ali estava ela desesperada, perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia recontado os seus pertences pessoais e indispensáveis naquelas malas vermelhas e abarrotadas sem saber o que fazer.

_"Vôo 460 rumo a Miami... Senhores passageiros, favor se dirigirem ao portão de embarque..."._

– Droga! – Alice esbravejou.

Estava tudo perdido. Teria que ir sozinha a aquele tormento, a amiga que a desculpasse, mas seria sim um tormento passar aqueles dias sendo apontada por aquelas velhas alcoviteiras sendo que nem ao menos estavam no Natal... – suspirou cansada.

– Jasper... Jasper... Não acredito que está fazendo isso comigo, eu confiei em você e...

"Será que Bella estava mesmo certa quanto a confiar tão plenamente num completo desconhecido até dois dias atrás?" – indagou-se.

– _Bom dia..._

– Jas... Jas-Jasper? – Alice balbuciou, voltando-se rapidamente para trás e sentindo o coração saltar para fora do peito tamanha surpresa.

Sentia as pernas fraquejarem, também pudera, escutar aquela voz grave ao pé do ouvido e aquele hálito quente se chocar contra sua pele assim tão de repente, pensou sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe toda a espinha enquanto fitava o rapaz com ambas as mãos no coração ainda se recuperando do susto.

– Calma, sou eu – ele sorriu divertido diante da expressão da jovem. – Perdão pelo atraso. É que eu tinha umas coisas para resolver e...

– Não, tudo bem – Alice assentiu, já mais calma. – Mas... – ela ponderou, olhando atentamente para o rapaz que vestia jeans e camiseta, bem básico, e trazia somente uma mala pequena consigo. – Você só está levando isso para a viagem? Aí só deve caber uma sunga, uma toalha e...

– E o que mais se precisa quando se vai a praia? – indagou Jasper, olhando para as três malas abarrotadas de roupas da jovem que corou. Parecia que a mesma estava de mudança para a Sibéria; pensou.

– É, bem, mas a gente tem um casamento para ir, não se lembra? – Alice indagou meio incerta.

Será que ele pretendia ir só de sunga ao casamento? Não que fosse ruim ver aquele homem de sunga e obviamente que até mesmo aquelas velhas alcoviteiras não iriam reclamar, mas o fato era que eram os padrinhos do noivo.

– Claro que lembro e não se preocupe que não pretendo ir de sunga ao casamento – ele respondeu num sorriso divertido como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da jovem, que mais uma vez corou. – Eu só não tinha algo adequado em casa, então achei melhor comprar algo depois, quem sabe durante a semana. Além do mais, você pode me ajudar a escolher algo que lhe agrade – ele completou.

– O que é isso, sei que tem bom gosto, mas será um prazer te ajudar com isso – ela respondeu e de fato seria mesmo um prazer ver aquele homem trocar de roupa no provador sob a sua supervisão e...

_"Vôo 460. Ultima chamada..."._

– Acho melhor a gente ir – disse Jasper, ao ver o fluxo de pessoas diminuir ainda mais no salão.

– Claro – Alice respondeu, despertando de seus devaneios e tentando pegar as malas no chão, constatando que ele realmente tinha razão quanto ao que seria o ideal para uma mala de viagens para a praia.

Parecia que tinha posto chumbo dentro daquilo, isso porque havia deixado Ramón em casa, já que o porteiro cuidaria do cãozinho enquanto estivesse fora. Só esperava encontrá-lo vivo quando voltasse... o porteiro é claro, pensou enquanto insistia sem sucesso levantar as malas do chão.

– Deixa que eu levo – disse Jasper e se aproximou, pegando as duas malas maiores da jovem.

– Não, não precisa e... – Alice balbuciou sem jeito.

– Imagina, pode deixar que eu levo – disse Jasper e então olhou para ambos os lados. – Mas onde estão os outros? Achei que Edward e Bella fossem com a gente e...

– Na verdade não – começou Alice. – Ontem, depois que cheguei em casa, vi uma mensagem da Bella na secretária dizendo que eles partiram ontem à noite e que Emmett e Rosalie também – ela completou, fazendo uma careta ao final da frase.

– Tudo bem então, mas vamos logo, senão vamos perder o avião – disse Jasper e ambos rumaram até o portão de embarque.

###

– Eu não acredito nisso... Primeiro o vôo atrasa, depois temos a sorte de encontrar com o _pior _motorista da cidade, um velho que enxerga pouco mais que dois palmos à frente do nariz e que ainda por cima mal conhece cidade...

– Calma, acho que não nos atrasamos tanto assim e... – começou Jasper, mas foi rapidamente cortado.

– _Ah não_? – a jovem se voltou para trás com os olhos faiscando. _– Quatro horas de atraso no aeroporto, depois mais umas duas senão mais até que encontrássemos um motorista de táxi disponível e depois disso... É melhor nem comentar o que aconteceu __–_ ela serrou os punhos literalmente tremendo de raiva.

– Más... – recomeçou Jasper, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – O atraso no aeroporto foi algo que ninguém podia prever. Quem iria imaginar que na hora do vôo o avião tinha algum problema técnico? Além do que, podíamos ter ligado para o Edward e para a Bella pedindo que nos buscassem no aeroporto, mas você não quis fazer isso sob hipótese alguma e...

– Alguém devia proibir aquele velho de dirigir pela cidade...

A jovem continuou praguejando de cabeça baixa, como se não fosse capaz de ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse sua indignação e o rapaz se limitou a ouvi-la em silencio.

– Ele é um perigo para a sociedade e... Imagina e se ao invés de nós dois ele tivesse que transportar uma mulher em trabalho de parto? – ela indagou no ápice de sua indignação para instantes depois baixar a cabeça num murmúrio triste. – O Emmett, ele...

– Ah, agora entendi – murmurou Jasper ,finalmente chamando a atenção da jovem. – Esta irritação toda é por causa do Emmett?

– Me desculpa – Alice murmurou, se voltando para o rapaz. – Mas é que não consegui parar de pensar em todas essas horas em que Emmett e Rosalie estiveram sozinhos e você sabe...

– Não se preocupe – Jasper interpelou diante do brilho angustiado nos olhos da jovem. – Eu lhe garanto que esse tempo todo ele pensou somente em você…

Ela o ouviu murmurar e momentaneamente se perdeu no mar daqueles olhos azuis. Estranho, mas sempre acreditava no que ele dizia, lhe passava tanta certeza, segurança, porém...

Talvez dessa vez, ele estivesse redondamente enganado...

O som de risos lhes chamou a atenção. Conhecia muito bem aqueles risos, bem _demais, _pensou a jovem, voltando-se para a bela casa a alguns metros de onde estavam e a cena que presenciou só confirmou o seu temor.

Estavam juntos, em uma cena digna de uma obra de arte:

"_O casal apaixonado e feliz sob o por do sol..._"

Emmett e Rosalie vinham de braços dados do lado esquerdo da casa, que era onde ficava a praia. Podiam ouvir as ondas ricochetearem na orla da praia tamanha proximidade com a casa, mas aqueles risos pareciam sobrepujar qualquer som ou beleza natural daquele lugar.

– Alice? – murmurou Rosalie, abrindo um largo sorriso, no entanto Emmett estranhamente mudou de expressão assim que os viu e o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

Viu o casal se aproximar, Rosalie como sempre usando o que tinha de melhor. Ela mesma. A jovem usava apenas um minúsculo biquíni verde limão, com uma canga florida no mesmo tom amarrada sobre os quadris, acompanhada de Emmett que por sua vez vestia somente um shorts e sobre os ombros trazia uma regata branca.

– Estávamos ficando preocupados com vocês – disse Rosalie, assim que ficaram frente a frente com o casal. – Estavam demorando demais, não é mesmo Emmett?

Emmett se limitou a assentir em silêncio.

– É que tivemos... – começou Alice, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Estranhamente estava se sentindo intimidade pelos olhos castanho-esverdeados do amigo cravados sobre si.

– Ah, amor, é melhor contar a verdade, não acha? – interpelou Jasper e a jovem se voltou surpresa para ele, ainda mais quando o sentiu passar um dos braços em torno de sua cintura de forma possessiva. – Sabe, é que fomos dormir um pouco tarde ontem e...

– Ah, claro, não precisam dizer mais nada – Rosalie interpelou num sorriso mais do que sugestivo. – É muito bom isso, né? Estar apaixonado? Não é mesmo, Emm?

– Claro – Emmett respondeu mecanicamente.

– É, bem e onde estão Edward e Bella? – indagou Alice, a fim de deixar de ser o centro das atenções.

– Bella não passou muito bem hoje, acho que por conta do calor, aí Edward ficou com ela em casa. Ela disse que ele podia ir com a gente para a praia, mas ele não quis aí... – Rosalie ponderou num sorriso. – O bom foi que a praia acabou sendo toda nossa hoje, não é mesmo, Emm?

– Que bom – Alice murmurou a contra gosto, vendo Rosalie mais uma vez enlaçar o braço do amigo mais do que empolgada, mesmo que Emmett tenha apenas assentido como outrora.

Aquele sorriso, aquele olhar que trocava com o rapaz, a faziam pensar que ambos haviam tido um dia na "_Lagoa Azul_", como amantes perdidos em uma ilha deserta e...

"Droga!" – Alice praguejou em pensamentos. A única vontade que tinha era de sumir dali e nunca mais ter que rever aquele sorriso, aqueles dois juntos, mas pelo visto aquilo seria impossível...

Será que iriam anunciar o casamento naquela mesma semana? Talvez depois do casamento dos amigos, já que a barriga de Rosalie Hale ainda permanecia lisa e reta...

– Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, por que não entramos e depois de um bom banho voltamos a conversar sobre as novidades? – a voz de Rosalie a trouxe de volta a realidade.

– Claro – Jasper assentiu e finalmente despertando de seus devaneios psicóticos, a jovem a seu lado também assentiu com um leve menear de cabeça.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais... Sem dúvidas que dando certo ou não aquele plano maluco, teria que fazer terapia quando voltasse, pensou Alice, ciente de que iria pirar nos próximos dias se continuasse a ver Rosalie Hale se "_insinuar_" para o amigo.

– Eu te ajudo com as malas – Emmett por fim se manifestou e se aproximou de Jasper. Alice abriu a boca para contestar, mas foi tudo.

– Isso mesmo – disse Rosalie e puxou a amiga pelo braço. – Vamos deixar o trabalho pesado com os _cavalheiros_ e enquanto isso vamos botando a conversa em dia.

– É... é, é tudo bem – murmurou Alice, sendo arrastada pela amiga e sem outra alternativa senão também se render aos "_encantos de Rosalie Hale_".

###

Comida japonesa. Uma casa linda e rodeada de amigos.

Risos.

Alguém podia querer coisa melhor que isso?

_Eu!_

A jovem de cabelos negros espetados no centro de tudo isso levantaria a mão sem ao menos pestanejar. A sala era grande, espaçosa, porem sentia-se presa, como se estivesse dentro de um cubículo fechado onde não conseguia nem ao menos respirar. Estava sufocada.

De um lado Edward, tal qual um gato ronronava no colo de Bella enquanto a mesma afagava-lhe o cabelo ruivo sobre seu colo, quase nulo pela barriga redonda. Isso porque era a morena que havia passado mal mais cedo.

– _É melhor ir pra cama Edward, você está..._

– _Eu não estou dormindo!_

Quantas vezes já havia ouvido aquilo? Havia perdido a conta, mas aquilo era o que menos incomodava naquela sala.

Aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados tinham um brilho diferente aquela noite o qual não sabia decifrar, mas que estranhamente continuavam a lhe intimidar. De frente para si, Emmett, quando não tinha o olhar vago o tinha sobre si, porém nada dizia, mesmo com toda a animação de Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale?

E por falar nela...

– Ah você é demais, Jasper! Alice, você é uma mulher de sorte...

Alice se limitou a concordar com um menear de cabeça e um sorriso forçado. Aquilo sim havia sido a pior parte da noite, ter de suportar Rosalie Hale se jogar em cima do _seu _namorado.

Será que não lhe bastava roubar o homem que amava? Agora tinha que dar em cima de Jasper também? Tá certo, ele era lindo, mas era seu, _somente seu,_ pelo menos naquela semana.

Em poucos minutos, Rosalie e Jasper pareciam ter se tornado os melhores amigos. Riam, conversavam como se fossem velhos conhecidos e aquilo havia se tornado um verdadeiro tormento para si. Enquanto Emmett, que sempre fora o seu melhor amigo se mostrava um completo estranho para si àquela noite, eles dois pareciam ser "_almas gêmeas..._"

– Sabe não sei porque, mas continuo achando que te conheço de algum lugar... – Rosalie murmurou pensativa pela terceira vez naquela noite.

– É impressão sua, além do que eu jamais me esqueceria de você – respondeu Jasper aproximando-se da jovem.

– E por quê? – indagou Rosalie, acomodando-se melhor sobre a mesinha de centro e cruzando as pernas pra que ficasse mais próxima do rapaz sentado no sofá.

– Porque nunca me esqueço de uma mulher bonita...

Risos.

"Droga!" – Alice praguejou em pensamentos e cruzou os braços afundando entre as almofadas do sofá. Por que raios ele a estava elogiando? Como se ela precisasse...

"Ou seria... flertando?" – indagou-se, olhando de soslaio para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado.

Não aguentava mais ver aquilo, a começar pelas pernas definidas de Rosalie tão expostas naquele shorts tão curto e... _Será que ela estava mesmo de pijama?_ Pelo menos era o que parecia, com aquela roupa quase transparente e com tanta pele a mostra.

– Eu vou pra cama – murmurou Alice levantando-se rapidamente do sofá.

– Mas já? A conversa está tão boa – disse Rosalie.

– É, mas estou cansada – respondeu Alice e antes que Jasper dissesse algo, interpelou: – E não se preocupe _amor, _pode ficar conversando com o pessoal.

– Mas Alice – começou Jasper, tencionando se levantar do sofá. Havia entendido muito bem a mensagem escondida por detrás do "_amor_"_._

– Valeu amiga! Não é qualquer uma que empresta o namorado assim tão de bom grado – Rosalie sorriu divertida.

– Amiga... – murmurou Alice, tentando conter a vontade que tinha de pular no pescoço de Rosalie. – Amigas são para essas coisas, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu, um sorriso forçado e que Jasper logo percebeu.

Dito isso, a jovem deu as costas e subiu as escadas sob o olhar de Bella, que nada pôde fazer, já que não podia nem ao menos se levantar do sofá.

– Acorda Edward, por Deus, faz duas horas que você está dormindo aqui! – a morena ralhou e o noivo saltou do sofá assustado. – Vamos subir também, boa noite pessoal – completou Bella, arrastando Edward consigo.

– Espera, também vou – disse Jasper, levantando-se do sofá.

– Mas já? – indagou Rosalie. – A Alice te liberou lembra?

– Eu sei, mas perdão, estou um pouco cansado da viagem também – respondeu Jasper, antes de seguir Edward e Bella que já subiam as escadas.

– Tá certo, a gente conversa amanhã – respondeu Rosalie, vendo o rapaz aos poucos desaparecer para além das escadas junto dos amigos.

###

"Droga! Por que essas coisas só _não _acontecem comigo?" – Alice se questionava.

Talvez porque não tinha próteses de silicone, pernas longas e definidas e... Por que raios estava sentindo aquilo?

Tudo o que mais queria naquela noite era estar no lugar de Rosalie...

Mas afinal, queria que Emmett ou que Jasper lhe desse atenção? Ou seriam os dois?

– Droga... – a jovem murmurou mais uma vez, aproximando-se da cama, uma cama de casal coberta por lençóis alvos e bordados. E agora tinha mais essa...

Precisava de travesseiros. Onde eles estavam?, indagou-se pensativa antes de se aproximar do guarda-roupa.

###

– Edward, entra logo – Bella insistia em empurrar o noivo sonolento e teimoso que ainda insistia em dizer que não estava dormindo. – Anda logo porque eu preciso falar com a Alice!

– Bella – Jasper a chamou. O quarto onde a jovem e ele dormiriam ficava ao lado do quarto do casal. – Deixa que eu falo com ela.

– É Bella, deixa que ele fale com ela, lembre-se: em briga de homem e mulher não se mete...

– Sem dúvidas que você bebeu muito saquê essa noite Edward, eu te disse que era forte, alias digo isso desde que você tomou a primeira dose aos dezessete anos, mas você simplesmente não me ouve – a morena balançou a cabeça, ainda insistindo em empurrá-lo para dentro do quarto.

– É sério, preciso falar com ela – disse Jasper, acompanhando com o olhar a luta ferrenha de Bella para mandar o noivo pra dentro do quarto.

– Tá certo, falo com ela amanhã, mas já te aviso eu sei de tudo e jamais vou permitir que magoe a minha amiga mais do que ela já está magoada, ouviu bem?

– Sabe do que amor? – indagou Edward, que já havia adentrado o quarto, mas voltado até a porta.

– Nada – disse ela, empurrando-o para dentro. – Boa noite, Jasper.

###

– Tudo certo e... – Alice ponderou olhando para a cama agora sim arrumada. – Mas... mas o que é isso? – indagou a jovem ao ouvir um barulho voltando os olhos imediatamente para a porta.

Viu a maçaneta girar e antes que a porta se abrisse jogou-se em cima da cama e se cobriu fingindo estar dormindo. Definitivamente não queria falar com ele essa noite, pensou apertando os olhos.

Jasper abriu a porta e imediatamente arqueou a sobrancelha.

_A muralha da China?_

Uma enorme barreira de travesseiros jazia sobre a cama, a dividindo milimetricamente ao meio. Quase não conseguia enxergar a jovem no meio de tanto pano e algodão. Voltou-se para trás e fechou a porta. Em silêncio, aproximou-se da jovem para verificar se estava mesmo dormindo.

– Alice? – ele murmurou, mas não obteve resposta. Talvez estivesse mesmo dormindo, então conversaria com ela amanhã, ele pensou afastando-se da cama.

"Ufa!" – a jovem murmurou em pensamentos, espiando pelo canto dos olhos e vendo o rapaz de costas para si, quando de repente seu coração deu um salto.

Ele se despia.

Viu-o retirar a camisa e jogá-la sobre a cômoda ao lado e logo depois retirar os sapatos e quando achou que pararia por aí, viu-o abrir o zíper da calça e então retira-la também.

"Idiota! Você queria o que? Que ele dormisse de terno e gravata?" – ela recriminou-se em pensamentos e se encolheu no instante que o mesmo se voltou para si dando a volta na cama e deitando-se do outro lado da barreira de travesseiros.

É claro que não, mas... _Precisava dormir só com aquela boxer branca? E pensar que havia posto aquela barreira idiota entre si..._

Sentiu-o se acomodar do outro lado, silencioso, nem ao menos o ouvia respirar.

E se ele estivesse passando mal? Tido uma parada respiratória?

Ô falta de criatividade para encontrar uma desculpa descente para justificar o que estava prestes a fazer, mas o fato era que a curiosidade a estava matando. Sonhava com aquele homem há meses e agora o tinha em sua cama...

Suspirou. Sem dúvidas estava ficando maluca. Há instantes atrás estava possessa com ele por conta dos seus "flertes" com Rosalie e agora assim do nada, aqueles sonhos proibidos lhe vinham em mente? Por Deus, ainda bem que nem chegara perto daquela garrafa de saquê, pensou a jovem sentindo ambas as faces se aquecerem.

No entanto, não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo e muito menos conter aquela ânsia, aquela curiosidade em entrar no território inimigo, ultrapassar as fronteiras daquele muro. Não resistiu em espiar mesmo que por cima do muro, ato mais do que impensado quando se sabia que o inimigo estava exatamente do outro lado.

_Deus... Estava dormindo com um homem daqueles?_ – indagou-se, sem conter um olhar clínico sobre as costas fortes e despidas do rapaz que dormia de bruços sobre a cama.

Dormindo em sua cama... pena que só dormindo...

Não conteve o pensamento insano e no instante seguinte sentiu o sangue se enregelar. Ele se voltou para si. Assustada, pulou para detrás de sua barreira e se cobriu até a cabeça, temendo que ele a tivesse visto.

Suspirou e após alguns instantes de silêncio, voltou a espiar sobre a barreira. Definitivamente, estava a fim de se arriscar àquela noite.

Suspirou aliviada. Ele dormia, deitado de costas agora e...

Era melhor não correr o risco de que ele realmente a visse o espiando e de novo, pensou desviando o olhar do peito musculoso do mesmo e voltando para trás da barreira.

Do outro lado...

Um meio sorriso moldou os lábios do rapaz.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Será que a Ally vai conseguir dormir? RSRSRSR

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bruna Carmo: **_Oi Bruna! Nossa, que surpresa você por aqui! RSRSR. Bom, o cap está aqui, e a MBA Sev/Lene também foi atualizada! Vejo você lá! Bjus!

_**Joana:**_ Oi Joana! Só tem uma palavra que define o Jazz: PER-FEI-TO! RSRSR. E sobre a reportagem, quem sabe? Com sorte, talvez você sobreviva! RSRS Bjus!

_**Gabi Doimo:**_ Oi Gabi! Obrigado! Capítulo postado, esperamos que goste! E o casamento promete mesmo! RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Eu é que não dormia com um homem desses do lado HAHA

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	9. Primeiro Dia

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 8**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Joana,**_ _**Olg'Austen, Raffa, Bru Moraes, Suh Campbell, Mirabela, Mah Rathbone, Cíntia-Cullen, Anna R Black e Gabi Doimo.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _O primeiro dia na casa de praia dos Masen & McCarty é um verdadeiro infortúnio para Alice._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO NOVE –

**PRIMEIRO DIA**

Alice espreguiçou-se manhosamente abraçando-se ao travesseiro, estava tão bom ali entre lençóis macios e cheirando a lavanda. Depois de tudo que ocorrera à noite passada, até que havia tido uma boa noite de sono. Claro, isso não contava ter pego no sono só após as três da manhã, devido à presença de um _certo alguém_ que a havia deixado um tanto quanto perturbada.

Perturbada?

Apesar daquela muralha maciça que os separava, podia sentir as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração, quente, ritmado. Durante boa parte da noite só havia pensado em uma coisa...

Qual seria sensação de dormir aconchegada entre aqueles braços fortes? Sentir o seu corpo quente moldado ao seu?

Imediatamente sentiu a face pegar fogo.

_Por que estava pensando, bem... em coisas um tanto... Nele?_ Não estava nada satisfeita com o "_papel_" desempenhado pelo mesmo a noite passada, mas...

Como não deixar de pensar, que o homem com o qual fantasiara durante meses estava agora em sua cama? A alguns travesseiros de distância?

Definitivamente não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo. Seu coração sabia com toda certeza que pertencia a Emmett, mas então por que estava sentindo aquilo por, por... _Por ele?_

Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir com total clareza, o quão bom havia sido ser beijada por ele...

– Deus... – Alice murmurou, literalmente enfiando "_a cara_" nos travesseiros. Atração? Sentia-se atraída por ele, era isso?

E para piorar o seu "_grau de atrativo obsessivo_" sobre aquele homem, ainda contava com um fator muito importante, a doença da qual intimamente ainda se recuperava...

_James Stannard_.

Três anos solteira. Só, completamente só. Nenhum namorado, amante, "_ficante_" como diziam os adolescentes – havia se sentido velha agora, porém definitivamente não havia se acostumado com o termo – nem mesmo um amigo diferente dos quais já tinha. Havia perdido a esperança de ter um relacionamento duradouro, o qual na verdade nunca tivera de fato. Três meses não era algo por se dizer duradouro. Enfim, havia perdido a esperança de se apaixonar.

Como dissera a Emmett há um certo tempo atrás, estava desacreditada nos homens no amor, porém, havia ele...

Emmett.

Ele era tudo o que mais havia desejado em toda a sua vida. Bonito, – _bonito? Lindo. Perfeito para ser mais exata_ – inteligente, bem humorado, amigo fiel, o melhor amigo que alguém podia ter.

O homem dos sonhos, dos seus sonhos...

Mas não era seu.

Suspirou frustrada. Mas e se... e se aquela loucura toda desse certo?, a jovem repensou, com o ânimo revigorado. Desde que apresentara Jasper como seu namorado, Emmett definitivamente havia mudado consigo.

_Estaria com ciúmes?, _indagou-se, sem conter um sorriso mais do que satisfeito com a recente conclusão.

Levantou-se de súbito. O plano estava dando certo, então Jasper que esperasse para flertar com Rosalie quando...

– Jasper? – ela indagou confusa, olhando por sobre a muralha de travesseiros e vendo que o rapaz não estava mais na cama.

Silêncio. Levantou-se e caminhou até a cômoda encostada na parede. A camisa do rapaz ainda estava ali, mas nem sinal dele.

– _Bom dia..._

Sentiu o sangue se enregelar. _Droga por que sempre tinha que ter aquela reação quando ouvia a sua voz, quando o sentia perto de si?_

Agia como se fosse de outro planeta ou talvez uma náufraga perdida numa ilha longínqua e deserta longe de tudo e de todos, a única sobrevivente de um naufrágio, a qual havia sido criada entre animais tal qual conta a antiga lenda do _Tarzan, _o homem das selvas. Somente isso explicava aquela reação, como se sequer tivesse noção de como era um homem de verdade...

"Por Deus, controle-se! Controle-se e..." – Alice entoava em pensamentos. Suspirou e então se voltou para trás, porém corou feito um tomate e teria ido ao chão se não tivesse se apoiado no móvel atrás de si. Não contava com _aquela surpresa..._

– Bom-bom... bom dia – ela murmurou por fim, sem conseguir conter o desejo de seus olhos negros em admirar o que viam.

Parado do outro lado do quarto, o rapaz havia acabado de sair do banho, os cabelos loiros e úmidos denotavam isso, porém isso era o que menos chamava a atenção naquela cena.

_Será que ele sentia prazer com aquilo?,_ ela indagou-se, sem conseguir deixar de fitar o tórax musculoso do rapaz, onde minúsculas gotinhas de água pareciam brincar, escorregando, contornando-lhe os músculos definidos deslizando até seu abdômen onde terminavam por se perder na toalha felpuda atada a cintura do mesmo.

Corou, sem saber o que dizer e começou a fitar o chão.

– Alice, sobre ontem, eu... – começou Jasper, caminhando até a jovem que se encolheu contra a mobília.

É, ele sentia prazer com aquilo, ela constatou. Corava a cada passo, cada palavra dele, mas ele, parecia sequer notar ou se importar com tal fato.

– Não há o que explicar – ela começou, ainda de cabeça baixa, sentindo-o cada vez mais perto de si. – Rosalie é uma mulher bonita, eu a acho bonita e se fosse homem certamente também me sentiria atraída por ela e, bom, claro, se fosse lésbica também, mas, enfim, você tão tem porque se explicar, afinal, você...

Alice subitamente perdeu a fala. Sentiu-o se aproximar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível e a cercar contra a cômoda apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mobília. Prendeu a respiração. Em que nuance de vermelho extra berrante estaria sua face agora?, ela indagou-se sentindo as pernas trêmulas.

Sentia o calor do corpo desnudo a se misturar com o seu, ultrapassar a fina barreira de sua _camisola_ – a camiseta velha do ex... _Por que raios havia trazido aquilo?_ –, seu hálito quente a se misturar com o seu. Não sabia o que seria "_pior_": olhar para baixo e se deparar com aquele corpo musculoso tão próximo do seu, ou ter de fitar os olhos azuis que sabia estarem insistentes sobre si.

– Entenda uma coisa – recomeçou Jasper, vendo a jovem timidamente se voltar para si. – Primeiro: eu não estou interessado na Rosalie, ela é bonita, eu sei, mas isso não é o suficiente para que eu me interesse por uma mulher. Segundo: eu prometi lhe ajudar, disse que seria um bom namorado e serei.

– Mas, mas, você estava tão... – ela começou, mas foi cortada.

– Ainda não terminei – ele continuou fitando-a fixamente nos olhos. – E terceiro: o tal de Emmett também não está interessado nela, pelo que pude perceber ontem a noite.

– Como? – Alice piscou confusa.

– Isso mesmo. Um homem apaixonado não permitiria que a mulher que ama ficasse a noite toda dando atenção a outro ao invés de si.

– Como, é, bem... Isso foi um teste? – Alice indagou meio incerta ao perceber o que ele de fato queria lhe dizer.

– Exato. E saiba que ele está apaixonado sim. Melhor dizendo: ele ama uma mulher perdidamente, mas ela não é a Rosalie.

– _Outra?_ – a jovem murmurou, perdida em seus pensamentos. Que outra? Havia mais alguém na eterna luta pelo coração de Emmett? Mais uma inimiga? Será que nos poucos minutos em que puderam conversar, Jasper havia arrancado de Emmett o nome daquela que havia conquistado seu coração? Não. Alguns minutos carregando malas são seriam o suficiente para isso e...

– Que outra? – ela indagou por fim, sem conseguir formar a imagem da tal amada do amigo em sua mente.

– Você – respondeu Jasper.

As palavras ecoaram em sua mente como um murmúrio lançado ao vento, que se dissipou facilmente e se perdeu.

"Eu? Como eu?" – ela se indagou, confusa a fitar os olhos azuis a sua frente. Definitivamente, ele só podia estar brincando. Era mais fácil Emmett ter se perdido de amores por uma prima distante em sua última viagem a Inglaterra, a qual havia sido prometida a si em casamento antes mesmo de abandonar os cueiros. Claro, isso também era absurdo, ou talvez nem tanto se levasse em conta o seu pior pesadelo de adolescente, que havia sido conhecer _as adoráveis primas_ de Emmett, projetos inacabados de belas e graciosas ninfas, mas o que Jasper acabara de lhe dizer era ainda mais, ela pensou.

– Você – ele repetiu. – Ele a ama e ontem tive a prova disso – continuou Jasper, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. – Ele olha pra mim como se eu fosse seu pior inimigo e isso só quer dizer uma coisa: ele te ama, e me ver ao seu lado o fere como uma chaga de espinhos.

– Ele, ele, ele lhe disse isso por acaso?

– Não.

– E então como... – a jovem começou, meio incerta diante daquela resposta tão direta.

– Entenda: tem coisas que não precisam ser ditas...

– Mas, mas... como? – Alice tentou argumentar.

– Feche os olhos – pediu Jasper, e a jovem piscou confusa.

– Como?

– Feche os olhos – ele insistiu e então se aproximou, sentindo-a recuar corada e porque não dizer, desconfiada? – Não se preocupe, eu não vou te beijar, não vou fazer nada – explicou, vendo-a corar ainda mais. – Só quero que sinta como não é preciso tolas palavras ou confissões para que se saiba o que se passa no coração de outras pessoas...

A jovem suspirou se perdendo nos olhos azuis do rapaz e então se submeteu ao que ele pedia. Fechou os olhos, mesmo que meio confusa quanto aquilo. Durante alguns instantes nada aconteceu, até que sentiu o toque delicado da mão do rapaz em sua face.

– Você é linda – Jasper murmurou, aproximando os lábios do ouvido da jovem, sentindo-a trêmula apoiar-se em seus ombros. – Bela, e Emmett sabe disso, qualquer homem pode ver o quanto é interessante, inteligente e adoraria ser o dono do seu coração...

Dito isso, o rapaz se afastou, fitando o rosto rosado da jovem ainda de olhos fechados, as mãos pequenas apoiadas em seus ombros. Como para muitas mulheres, ela só precisava descobrir o quão bela era e o potencial que tinha incrustado dentro de si, ele pensou.

– Precisa acreditar mais em si mesma, no quanto é não somente bela, mas capaz de ter tudo, exclusivamente tudo o que desejar – ele completou, afastando-se por completo.

Sentia uma onda de letargia lhe abraçar. Sentia-se bem, extremamente bem, talvez como nunca havia se sentido em sua vida. Sentia-se forte, bela, capaz. Lentamente abriu os olhos deparando-se com o mar azul dos olhos do rapaz.

– _Você vale cada centavo... – _a jovem murmurou mais para si mesma do que para que o rapaz ouvisse, apoiando-se na cômoda, ainda tremula.

– Como? – ele indagou confuso.

– Nada – ela foi rápida em responder. – Vamos nos arrumar e descer para o café da manhã, afinal ainda temos o dia todo...

– Um dia inteiro para você conquistar Emmett – Jasper sorriu divertido. – Ou seria o contrário?

– É – Alice sorriu de volta.

Hoje seria o seu dia. Seria uma Deusa e teria tudo aquilo que desejasse...

###

– Alice?

– Eu já vou... Desça na frente e diga que já estou descendo – ela respondeu, se voltando para a porta ao ouvir o loiro a chamar do outro lado.

– Está certo, mas não demore – ele respondeu, e só depois que o ouviu fechar a porta do quarto, a jovem suspirou aliviada.

Estava literalmente trancada no banheiro há cerca de meia hora, senão mais. O porquê disso? Simples. _Aquela proposta indecente..._

Depois da injeção de ânimo que havia recebido logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, Alice sentia-se outra, mais do que revigorada. Aquele homem a havia feito sentir-se como uma verdadeira Deusa. Agora entendia o porquê do "Magnífico" ser tão requisitado pelo mulherio em geral, mas...

Então isso queria dizer que ele havia lhe dito aquilo só para que se sentisse bem? Talvez todas as suas fãs – solteironas desesperadas, velhotas senis como dona Ana, entre outras – ouvissem a mesma coisa ou, seria mesmo verdade? Ele a achava bela? No mais, era melhor não pensar nisso, afinal sendo verdadeiras ou não, suas palavras haviam surtido efeito e sua auto-estima estava nas alturas.

É havia dito bem, _estava... _Passado.

Afinal não contava com aquela "_proposta indecente_" logo pela manhã para derrubar qualquer um do seu pedestal...

A cena de alguns minutos atrás durante o café da manhã ainda estava bem fresca em sua memória. Bella e Edward tomando o café da manhã como um casal normal, numa manhã normal. Emmett idem, mesmo que estivesse estranhamente quieto demais. Já Rosalie...

_"O que vocês acham de irmos até a praia? Nós todos?"_

Até aí tudo bem. O que teria de indecente nisso? Um convite para um passeio, um agradável dia na praia com os amigos?

Mas o "_todos_" de Rosalie Hale, se referia claramente a _um certo alguém em especial..._

Não pôde deixar de notar o olhar nada discreto da amiga sobre Jasper, sentado ao seu lado. Entre uma delicada mordida na torrada coberta de geléia diet – Como é que ela comia aquilo? Tinha um gosto horrível, sem açúcar e... Bom, talvez isso justificasse porque eram tão diferentes. Enquanto Rosalie era alta e exuberante... Bem melhor nem comentar o seu perfil sedentário, pensou a jovem – a amiga traçava o "_seu plano_", lançando olhares todos sorrisos ao rapaz ao seu lado.

Emmett, Jasper... O que mais ela queria? O_ noivo_?

Alice cerrou os punhos indignada vendo os olhos negros cintilarem coléricos no reflexo do espelho. E o pior não havia sido os flertes descarados de Rosalie...

Casa na praia. Sol. Mar. Biquíni.

_Biquíni?_

Como pudera ter esquecido desse "_pequeno grande_" detalhe?

_Como é que conseguiria ficar de biquíni ao lado da Diva Americana?_ O que teria para oferecer, expôr? Não tinha próteses de silicone, um corpo escultural e...

Deus... Há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo, ou melhor, não dava a devida atenção a _aquilo?, _indagou-se a jovem, se retorcendo tal qual uma contorcionista para que conseguisse ver se estava tudo ok com a sua retaguarda.

_Celulite? Ahrg! Será que estava como uma laranja? Estrias... Pálida feito papel._ Era isso o que teria que expôr na praia?

Talvez não tivesse metade dos problemas que julgava ter, mas a lente de aumento com a qual se observava a fazia multiplicar milhares de vezes algo que nem ao menos tinha.

Suspirou. O que havia prometido a Jasper há alguns minutos atrás? O que ele havia lhe dito? Era uma Deusa. Queria, podia, fazia. E não seriam as próteses de Rosalie Hale a lhe fazerem perder essa luta.

Como já dizia o Gianecchini...

_"Homem que diz que não gosta de celulite, não gosta de mulher..."_

E estava certo, até Rosalie Hale devia ter as suas imperfeições, mínimas, mas devia ter. Alice sorriu divertida já tendo em mente o que fazer para se divertir na praia: procurar pelas milimétricas imperfeições de Rosalie. Decidida, por fim saiu do banheiro, mas não sem antes se enrolar numa canga florida.

###

O que encontrou não foi um campo de batalha onde teria que brandir a sua espada freneticamente até decapitar todas as serpentes da cabeça daquela que se nomeava "_Medusa Hale_"_._

Rosalie jazia comportada, deitada numa toalha sobre a areia e tomando sol. Claro que o "comportada" não se estendia ao minúsculo biquíni que usava, porém o importante é que não estava nem no colo de Emmett, nem no de Jasper. Já Jasper conversava com Edward um pouco a frente, sentados em confortáveis cadeiras de praia, também aproveitando o sol. Incrível como Edward, a fera, havia se identificado com o rapaz.

Bella, por sua vez, descansava debaixo de uma frondosa árvore, protegendo-se do sol, usando um vestido leve e um chapéu enquanto lia atentamente um livro apoiado sobre a barriga redonda que lhe servia de apoio. Mas Emmett...

Não o viu em lugar algum.

Decidida a não se transformar num camarão indo juntar-se a Rosalie no seu banho de sol e de não atrapalhar a conversa de Edward e Jasper, Alice decidiu aproximar-se da amiga e lhe interromper a leitura.

– Atrapalho? – indagou Alice, sentando-se ao lado da amiga na cadeira de praia vazia.

– É claro que não – Bella sorriu fechando o livro. – Estava apenas descansando um pouco... Mas agora falta pouco e... o que foi? – ela indagou preocupada, ao perceber que a amiga ficara distante de repente.

– Nada – Alice respondeu tentando forçar um sorriso.

– Eu te conheço, Mary Alice Brandon – Bella murmurou em tom de reprimenda.

– É sério, não é nada, está tudo bem – Alice insistiu. – Veja, a Rosalie não está no colo do Jasper ou do Emmett, então está tudo bem – ela completou, vendo a amiga entreabrir os lábios para dizer algo e logo tratou de cortá-la. – E falando nisso, onde está o Emmett? Não o vi em parte alguma?

– Não sei, ele estava aqui até agora, junto de mim aliás, mas junto, quer dizer só a parte física porque seus pensamentos estavam a milhas daqui. Alice, ele está magoado, você tem consciência disso, não tem?

– Quer dizer que ele está mesmo com ciúmes de mim? – a jovem não conteve o sorriso e a exaltação que lhe tomaram conta. Voltou-se para a amiga com visível ansiedade.

– Alice! – Bella voltou a repreendê-la.

– _Alice... – _a jovem ouviu mais alguém pronunciar o seu nome, mas dessa vez não era a amiga.

– Emmett? – Alice se voltou surpresa para trás, se deparando com o conhecido par de olhos castanho-esverdeados atrás de si.

– Podemos conversar, digo dar uma volta pela praia? – ele disse.

– É claro que ela vai – Bella respondeu pela amiga. – Você leu os pensamentos dela, ela havia acabado de me convidar para dar uma volta, mas como não ando tendo muita coragem nos últimos tempos... não é mesmo, Alice? – ela insistiu, cravando os olhos castanhos e que definitivamente não admitiam contestação sob a amiga.

– Claro, será um prazer – respondeu Alice, sem outra alternativa, porém não seria fácil voltar a encarar aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados como antes.

###

Caminharam por longos minutos em silêncio, distanciando-se dos demais que ao longe pareciam pequenos pontinhos na orla da praia, e foi então que Emmett por fim decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

– Você e Jasper estão bem? Digo... ele é o que você buscava?

– Não sei, ainda é cedo para afirmar algo, mas estamos bem sim – Alice respondeu, sem ter coragem de fitar o amigo.

Continuaram a caminhar cada um com os seus divagares e mais uma vez o silêncio pesou entre ambos.

– Ele é um cara legal – Emmett mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio. – Aliás, acho que o primeiro cara legal que você encontrou.

– Obrigada por me fazer recordar dos meus tropeços – respondeu Alice, por fim se voltando para o amigo.

– Me desculpe – pediu Emmett, se voltando para a jovem a seu lado que havia parado de caminhar. –Não foi minha intenção, é que me preocupo com você, sabe disso, não é? – indagou levando uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto da jovem.

Alice fechou os olhos momentaneamente, apenas sentindo o quão bom era aquele toque, quente, quente como o sol.

– Somos amigos, não? – continuou Emmett. – E amigos se preocupam com os amigos...

Amigos... Aquilo foi como um verdadeiro balde de água fria. Alice imediatamente abriu os olhos, afastando a mão do rapaz de sua face.

– Amigos – ela murmurou. – É, somos amigos, mas não se preocupe; Jasper é um homem maravilhoso e acho que finalmente encontrei o que tanto procurava, como você mesmo disse.

Emmett baixou a cabeça e por alguns instantes apenas permaneceu calado, mais uma vez perdido em seus divagares.

– Você o ama?

– Como?

– Você o ama? – Emmett insistiu, diante do olhar surpreso da amiga.

– Acho que... – Alice ponderou, desviando o olhar. – Você está sendo indiscreto e, bem, eu acho que... – balbuciou.

– Sim ou não? Acho que é algo muito simples de se responder – Emmett a cortou. – Somos amigos ou não? Pode se abrir comigo... – ele insistiu.

Mas que insistência no "_somos amigos..._"_._ Estava cansada disso. Será que ele não percebia que aquilo era o que menos gostaria de ouvir no seguinte momento? Preferiria mil vezes "_Somos inimigos, mas somos amantes_" do que somos amigos, _apenas_ amigos.

– Amo. Amo como jamais pensei que fosse amar alguém – ela respondeu por fim, porém algo dentro de si dizia que não devia ter dito aquilo.

– Que bom, fico feliz por você e por ele também – Emmett respondeu impassível, porém ela podia jurar que vira um brilho triste tremeluzir nos olhos castanho-esverdeados do mesmo. – Espero um dia encontrar o mesmo que você...

– Como? – Alice indagou surpresa. Isso queria dizer que... _Ele realmente não estava apaixonado por Rosalie?_

– Acho melhor voltarmos, já está quase na hora do almoço – Emmett respondeu e para o desespero da jovem não deixou brecha para que o assunto se estendesse apenas caminhou de volta a casa.

###

Almoço, chá da tarde... Fim de tarde. O dia passara mais rápido do que o normal, mas não para si. Aquele dia parecia ter sido uma eternidade, uma eternidade sem fim.

Como podia ter sido tão burra? Estúpida? As palavras de Emmett ainda ecoavam em sua mente tal qual os sinos de uma igreja, alto, como se quisesse puni-la, ensurdecendo-a diante da tamanha bobagem que havia cometido. Talvez Jasper estivesse realmente certo...

Alice suspirou frustrada, vendo os amigos adentrarem a casa. Depois da conversa na praia, Emmett não lhe dirigira palavra alguma e se mantivera em silêncio o resto do dia.

– Alice? Algum problema? – indagou Jasper, em pé em frente às escadas do hall de entrada da casa. –Você esteve quieta o dia todo e...

– EU SOU UMA IDIOTA! – a jovem exasperou de repente, se voltando para o rapaz no degrau abaixo de si. – Você tinha razão, acho que Emmett realmente não está interessado na Rosalie, mas eu estraguei tudo...

– O que houve? – Jasper indagou preocupado, se aproximando da jovem.

– Arruinei com tudo, o perdi para sempre – a jovem continuou, sem conseguir impedir que grossas lágrimas escorressem dos olhos negros.

– Não, não acabou, nós vamos conseguir reverter essa situação, eu lhe prometo – disse Jasper, levando a ponta dos dedos com delicadeza até o rosto da jovem e apagando o caminho das lagrimas que por ali haviam passado.

Senti-a tão frágil. Abraçou-a apertado, sentindo-a se apertar contra si e mais e mais lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos negros, respingando sobre seus ombros.

Alice apoiou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e ali ficou. No calor de seus braços sentia-se protegida, aquilo era bom, pensou fitando a esmo a paisagem atrás de si, porém havia algo diferente na paisagem...

Quando é que aquele carro havia chegado? Ainda podia ouvir o barulho do motor ligado e...

"Não pode ser!" – ela pensou, diante da figura conhecida que viu sair de dentro do carro.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Quem será que apareceu... que deixou a Alice nervosa? RSRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Joana: **_Oi Joana! Pois é, ela está sendo boba (a gente no lugar dela já tinha usado e abusado do Jazz!) mas é porque ela ainda pensa que ama o Emmett... mas logo ela desencana dele! RSRSRS. Bjus!

_**Gabi Doimo:**_ Oi Gabi! Bom, nesse cap apareceu a explicação do Jazz quanto ao suposto flerte com a Rose, será que ele conseguiu se redimir? RSRS Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Genteee! Pra quem tava esperando bomba, a pessoa que chegou lá é ót'ema HHAHAH

E o recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	10. Uma Ilustre Visita

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 9**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Raffa, Olg'Austen, Bruna Carmo, Joana, Suh Campbell, Fernando, Bru Moraes, Mirabela, Mah Rathbone, Cíntia-Cullen e Anna R Black.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _A ilustre visita do ex acaba deixando Alice confusa em relação a Jasper._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZ –

**UMA ILUSTRE VISITA**

Repentinamente, Jasper sentiu Alice escapar de seus braços com um brilho estranho nos olhos. O tempo parou. Diante de si, os olhos negros o fitavam, não sabia dizer se surpresos, aflitos ou seriam...

Desesperados?

– Alice? O que houve? – indagou Jasper, quando um conhecido barulho de portas, portas de carro se fechando, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Alguém havia chegado. Tencionou se voltar para trás, mas a jovem o deteve.

– NÃO! – ela exasperou antes que o rapaz completasse o ato e Jasper se voltou surpreso para a mesma, para não dizer assustado. – Lembra daquele dia em que... – ela começou, porém ponderou, sentindo as bochechas instantaneamente adquirirem um tom rosado.

Suspirou. Não havia alternativa. Era questão de vida ou morte, pensou antes de continuar.

– Lembra – ela continuou, baixando a cabeça. – Lembra quando eu te disse para que não me beijasse, para que não me beijasse mais?

– Claro – respondeu Jasper, ainda inquieto quanto à reação estranha da jovem nos últimos instantes. – Você me disse que somente em casos…

– Esquece tudo o que eu disse – ela o interpelou antes que terminasse a frase, finalmente voltando a fitar o rapaz que arqueou a sobrancelha ainda mais confuso que outrora.

Por um instante baixou os olhos sentindo o ardor nas faces aumentar, no entanto, tinha que ter coragem, era a sua dignidade que estava em jogo, pensou dando um baixou suspiro antes de se voltar para o rapaz.

– Me beija – ela pediu.

– Como? – Jasper indagou confuso. Instantes atrás, Alice chorava pelo "_seu amor perdido_", por Emmett, e agora lhe pedia isso? Não conseguia ver nexo naquilo, ele pensou.

– Me beija – ela insistiu quase que numa súplica. – Me beija como se o mundo fosse acabar e como se eu fosse aquilo que você mais ama no mundo...

Os olhos negros pareciam estar lhe suplicando desesperadamente, mas por quê? – indagou-se o rapaz, sem de fato conseguir entender o porquê daquilo.

Enquanto isso, a jovem se consumia em sua aflição.

_Será mesmo que teria que suplicar?_ – Alice indagou-se desesperada.

– Por favor – ela pediu num fraco sussurro, quase inaudível, porém alto o suficiente para que o rapaz ouvisse e isso foi tudo.

O mar azul dos olhos dele fixaram-se sobre si como se a pudessem tocar, antes que se aproximasse e atendesse ao seu pedido. Já não importava o significado por detrás daquelas palavras. Só não queria ver aquele brilho angustiado perdurar nos olhos da jovem, pensou Jasper.

_Aquele olhar quase a fez sentir como se realmente fosse a coisa que ele mais amava no mundo,_ pensou Alice, porém já não podia mais pensar...

Quente, terno como uma brisa de verão num fim de tarde sentiu seus lábios serem tomados repentinamente pelos do rapaz, acalentando-a. Assim era beijar _Jasper Whitlock_, ora cálido e terno, ora quente, lascivo. Sem dúvidas, aquele homem sabia exatamente _o que fazer_ e _quando fazer_ para agradar uma mulher.

Sentiu uma das mãos do rapaz afundarem-se entre seus cabelos puxando-a delicadamente pela nuca e aprofundando a caricia. Entreabriu os lábios, totalmente entregue a aquele "_bálsamo_" sentindo-o puxá-la para si e a mão grande apertar-se em sua cintura.

Aquilo era muito bom... Aquele beijo, o calor de seus corpos a se fundirem. Há muito que não sabia o que era sentir-se assim. Completa. Entregue. Sentir-se realmente importante para alguém, ela pensou lânguida entre os braços do rapaz que agora a envolviam por completo. As mãos pequenas apoiavam-se sobre o peito forte e despido do mesmo, quente, quente como o sol...

Aquilo tudo quase a fazia esquecer de si mesma, esquecer Emmett, a angústia que afligia o seu coração e...

É, quase tudo.

– Alice?

Separaram-se subitamente ao ouvirem alguém chamar, alguém que na verdade Alice esperava nunca mais voltar a ver, pensou ela antes que ambos se voltassem para trás. A alguns passos de distância, dois pares de olhos os fitavam, um casal junto de suas malas.

– _Alice, quanto tempo... Mal a reconheci __–_ disse o rapaz, abrindo um largo sorriso, sorriso que a jovem conhecia e muito bem. Sorriso que nem de longe era inocente, mesmo que viesse daquela cara de "_menino carente_".

– _James __–_ ela murmurou em reposta, meio que a contragosto, como se só a menção daquele nome a fizesse sentir-se enojada.

– Acho que já conhece a minha esposa Victoria, não? – indagou o rapaz passando um dos braços em torno da cintura da jovem ao seu lado.

Ah, como não...

Como não conheceria a _ruiva_? Alice cerrou os punhos sentindo o sangue ferver. Rever uma "_antiga rival_" era tudo o que menos gostaria no seguinte momento, porém como sempre, o destino dava voltas.

Victoria chegava a ser quase "_pior"_ que Rosalie em matéria de beleza, perfeição, se bem que, se as duas fossem postas a um julgamento de quem seria a mais bela acabariam facilmente num empate. Linda, dona de um incrível par de olhos azuis tais qual o oceano, Victoria realmente encantava a todos com a sua beleza. Os cabelos longos, vermelhos e encaracolados cascateavam sobre o seu corpo bem esculpido.

_E ainda por cima, vestia-se incrivelmente bem,_ pensou Alice.

Victoria vestia um vestido rosa e quase transparente de alcinhas muito finas que lhe chegavam até a altura dos joelhos, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais irreal, de deusa intocável. As longas pernas alvas terminavam por expor o delicado pé rosado numa sandália de tiras muito finas e ornadas com pequenas pedrarias, terminando num longo salto fino.

"E pra quê? Com tudo aquilo de pernas?" – ela pensou.

E também era alta. Dois a zero para a ruiva...

"E eu aqui enrolada numa canga desbotada, mais parecendo uma múmia havaiana!"_–_ a jovem suspirou, praguejando mentalmente contra o peculiar "figurino" que havia escolhido.

Três a zero para a ruiva.

_Perfeita_. O casal _perfeito_, ela pensou, pondo-se a analisar James também, que se vestia muito bem apesar de simples. Uma calça cáqui e uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, o peito musculoso parcialmente à mostra.

Como? Como podia estar tão... _lindo_?

_E pior, como ela podia estar pensando naquele canalha daquela forma?_ James Stannard podia ser comparado a uma bela garrafa de vinho, que só melhora com o passar do tempo, mas que como o vinho, pode causar muita dor de cabeça quando se "_consome_" mais do que se deveria consumir...

– Alice? – ela ouviu Jasper murmurar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enquanto a envolvia num meio abraço com o intuito de sutilmente lhe trazer de volta ao mundo real.

Ainda bem que o tinha junto de si, agora mais do que nunca precisava do seu apoio.

E o placar se inverte... Quatro a três contra a ruiva.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, estar na companhia daquele homem contava muitos pontos naquele jogo solitário que vinha travando dentro de si.

– Ah sim, claro – Alice respondeu por fim, ao ver que o casal apenas a fitava em silêncio como se aguardassem uma resposta.

– Estranho – murmurou Victoria. – Eu não me lembro de você. James sempre falou de você, que eram muito amigos, mas acho que nunca chegamos a ser apresentadas, então como...

Então ela não sabia? Ou estaria fingindo que não sabia? – indagou-se Alice e tudo mais o que fora dito pela ruiva fora jogado ao vento. Estava longe muito longe dali...

A forma como haviam se conhecido ainda estava muito bem nítida em sua mente, como se tivesse acontecido há alguns instantes atrás. Um jantar. James ficara de buscá-la em casa, mas... Não veio. Atrasou-se sabe-se lá o motivo, porém os últimos três meses que haviam passado juntos – _os melhores de sua vida_ – sem dúvida eram capazes de amenizar aquela falta repentina, a única, desde que haviam se conhecido.

Sabia onde provavelmente ele deveria estar, no restaurante francês no centro. Alice então mandou uma mensagem para o seu celular, esperançosa de que o recebesse, porém seu celular estava desligado. Rumou para o restaurante. Não tinha nada a perder e tinha quase certeza de que ele estava lá. Desde que haviam se conhecido sempre almoçavam naquele mesmo restaurante, onde por várias vezes ele tivera que tratar de seus negócios também. Pelo menos era o que ele lhe dizia...

Faria-lhe uma surpresa, pensou, no entanto...

A surpreendida fora ela mesma.

A justificativa para o atraso não foi das melhores, melhor dizendo, foi a pior possível. O castelo de cartas tão bem cuidado havia sido desmoronado. Pegar o namorado aos beijos com a "_ruiva_", dona do restaurante, o mesmo aonde iam se encontrar, fora mais do que o necessário para acabar com aquele fim de noite, triste fim de noite.

Lágrimas. Desejo assassino. Mágoa. Lágrimas e... Chocolate. Esse havia sido o fim daquela noite e também daquele que julgara ter sido um dos melhores relacionamentos que havia tido. Mais uma vez descobrira que era a abóbora e que o príncipe era um sapo, um sapo pervertido e venenoso. Talvez isso explicasse a enorme tatuagem de um escorpião escarlate em suas costas, uma deixa de quem realmente era.

– É, bem... – a jovem murmurou sem saber ao certo o que dizer, diante da cara lavada do ex, que agia como se nada – absolutamente nada – houvesse acontecido e da face curiosa de sua esposa que parecia estar realmente sendo sincera, até que o mesmo tratou de intervir e encurtar aquela apresentação.

James se voltou para a esposa ao seu lado.

– É, bem, como você mesma disse, Alice e eu éramos _muito_ amigos, só que antes de nos mudarmos para a França e nos casarmos. Nós tivemos uma pequena rusga e acabamos nos afastando um pouco – James fez uma breve pausa fitando os olhos azuis e curiosos da esposa. – Mas aí quando nos casamos mandei uma foto do nosso casamento, aquela da saída da igreja, lembra? – continuou James se voltando para a esposa que anuiu.

Agora sim, estava tudo explicado, pensou num meio sorriso.

Como é que podia ser tão baixo? Aquele artrópode venenoso e... Será que também utilizava seu veneno para entorpecer a ruiva e lhe cegar quanto as suas...

Quase chegara a sentir pena, se compadecer da jovem que aparentemente havia passado ou ainda passava pelo mesmo que ela passara há alguns anos atrás nas garras daquele inseto, pensou Alice, cerrando os punhos e se contendo para não pular no pescoço do mesmo e torcê-lo até que se partisse ao meio.

– Mas, e você? – indagou James, se voltando para Jasper e tirando a jovem de seus devaneios assassinos. – Você é, pelo que pude ver o... – ele ponderou num meio sorriso, um sorriso maroto e cheio de segundas, terceiras e até quintas intenções que a jovem conhecia e muito bem – ... é _o novo namorado_ da Alice, isso? – ele completou.

– Isso mesmo, Jasper Whitlock, prazer em conhecê-lo – Jasper respondeu de forma cortês estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

– James. James Stannard e essa é a minha esposa Victoria como havia dito há pouco – continuou James enquanto a esposa estendia a mão em cumprimento ao loiro num doce sorriso.

– É, bem, hm... Apresentações a parte, devem estar muito cansados da viagem, então, bem o que acham de entrarmos? – indagou Alice, pedindo a Deus que aquilo tudo passasse, acabasse logo.

– Isso! Realmente estamos muito cansados, não é amor? – indagou James, se voltando para a esposa e cochichando algo em seu ouvido, fazendo a mesma corar e dar um risinho abafado.

"Idiota... Aquela mente maquiavélica e pervertida já deve estar maquinando a orgia da noite!"_–_Alice cerrou os punhos mais uma vez.

– Eu ajudo com as malas – disse Jasper, se aproximando do casal antes que adentrassem a casa.

###

Mais um jantar na companhia dos amigos, mas com um diferencial. Agora a lista de _inimigos_ havia aumentado...

_Confraternizando com o inimigo_. Aquilo ainda lhe parecia estranho, mais do que isso, algo quase que insuportável, mas teria que levar o teatro até o fim, agora mais do que nunca. Ainda se lembrava da explicação de Bella quanto à mágica aparição de James aquela tarde.

– _**Lembrança **__**–**_

– _Alice, me perdoe... Eu te juro, não sabia que o James viria, na verdade em respeito a tudo que ele lhe fez, Edward e eu decidimos que não o convidaríamos para o casamento, mas..._

– _Mas? – a jovem interpelou a amiga, que a fitava com seus grandes olhos castanhos. – Então como explica aquilo ali? – Alice apontou para um ponto pouco distante de onde estavam._

_Haviam se afastado até a sacada e ali conversavam, enquanto na sala – um grande cômodo branco rodeado de janelas altas que chagavam até o teto – os demais se entretiam jogando conversa fora. James como sempre era o líder, o que coordenava tudo entre risos e piadinhas por vezes infames, porém com seu charme natural conquistava quem quer que fosse ou desejasse. Já sabia essa cantilena de trás pra frente e de frente pra trás. Bonito, inteligente, engraçado. James era tudo isso, dentre tantas outras coisas mais. Mas o que poucos sabiam, era que o seu veneno doce e atordoante, era porém nocivo. _

_Por Deus... Amara aquele homem na mesma proporção com a qual o detestava agora. Não o odiava apesar de tudo, porém não o suportava._

– _Alice __–__ a voz da amiga a tirou de seus pensamentos. – James só está aqui por um motivo. Pela mãe do Edward._

– _Como? – Alice exasperou confusa._

– _Isso mesmo, essa foi a condição imposta pela mãe de Edward para que viesse ao casamento __–__ Bella completou._

– _Mas porque isso? _

– _Não faço a menor idéia __– Bella__ respondeu com sinceridade. – Os Stannard e os Masen, pelo que sei sempre tiveram negócios em comum, inclusive James é afilhado da Sra. Masen. Mas ainda assim isso não justifica essa exigência. Assim como você, eu só soube disso hoje. Edward não me contou tal exigência imposta pela mãe porque sabia que eu seria contra __– ela__ tentou se explicar._

– _Vai ver a Sra. Masen acha que o James é melhor pretendente para o filho, e que os dois vão se apaixonar nesse meio tempo juntos e no fim vão acabar fugindo no dia do casamento, deixando suas chorosas esposas..._

– _Alice... __– Bella__ murmurou chocada._

– _É verdade, escreve o que eu disse. Não duvido de mais nada e acredite, ele deve estar trazendo consigo alguma prima de terceiro grau, linda e prendada para oferecer em casamento ao Emmett, assim todos ficam felizes, tem uma vida perfeita e..._

_A jovem ponderou por um instante. Os olhos castanhos da amiga apenas a fitavam em silêncio, mas definitivamente tinham um brilho triste. Como podia ter sido tão insensível? Amaldiçoou-se pelo que havia acabado de dizer._

– _Ah, me desculpa __– Alice__ foi rápida em dizer e se aproximou tocando o braço da amiga. – É o seu casamento e eu aqui falando esse monte de besteiras... Mas o Edward, ele te ama mais do que tudo e você sabe disso, não é? Eu sou uma idiota demente e nada do que eu digo faz sentido, como você bem sabe __– ela__ tentou se explicar, como se o fato de James poder ser um "bom partido" para Edward realmente fizesse sentido para a amiga e abalasse seu sentimento pelo noivo._

– _Não é isso que me entristece __– Bella__ respondeu com os olhos marejados. – Sei do amor de Edward por mim e a prova viva disto está aqui dentro __–__ ela ponderou, levando uma das mãos com sutileza a barriga roliça. – Não tenho porquê temer uma possível rival, ou o escorpião sentado no sofá da sala, o que me preocupa é você..._

– _Eu? – a jovem se afastou confusa._

– _Sim, você __–__ Bella confirmou. – Esse jogo que está jogando é perigoso, perigoso demais, onde no fim todos vão sair machucados e muito, inclusive você._

_Alice abriu a boca para contestar, porém foi tudo._

– _Não pense que não percebi que você mudou de atitude desde que o James chegou. Até então, você e Jasper eram namorados, mas _a uma certa distância_... Agora, você se joga em cima dele, lança olhares lascivos, se insinua. E tudo isso pra quê? Pra que o James pense que são um casal de adolescentes em ponto de erupção e que só estão em nossa companhia por pura cortesia, gentileza? Para que pense que por mero puritanismo não fazem amor no tapete da sala e em nossa presença?_

– _Bella __–__ a jovem murmurou constrangida, mas a amiga tinha razão era exatamente isso que havia feito nas últimas horas. O beijo flagrado por James e a esposa havia sido apenas o começo. – Entenda, eu..._

– _Pare com isso Alice, por você mesma. Não se machuque mais e não machuque mais ninguém..._

– _Machucar? Do que está falando? – Alice indagou confusa._

– _Emmett. Como acha que ele deve estar se sentindo com isso tudo?_

– _Ele... __–__ a jovem ponderou de cabeça baixa. – Ele não me ama __–__ concluiu com amargura, por fim se voltando para a amiga. – O máximo que pode estar sentindo é um ciúme bobo de amigo, ou melhor, ciúme bobo de homem, que acha que toda mulher que o rodeia o pertence._

– _Você sabe que ele não é assim __– Bella__ respondeu. – Eu sinto que ele sofre com tudo isso, mas enfim, por favor, pense no que eu te disse __–__ dito isso, a jovem deu as costas e saiu deixando a amiga no vácuo de suas palavras._

– _**Lembrança **__**–**_

É, aquilo tudo fazia sentido. Aquela não era ela, mas a sede por vingar-se daquele inseto era maior, maior até mesmo que a motivação inicial com a qual havia traçado seu plano. Emmett não a amava, agora sabia disso por sua própria boca, então a sua única motivação seria continuar com o plano e pôr James Stannard no seu devido lugar. Embaixo da terra. Enterrá-lo. Jasper a ajudaria. Com aquele homem ao seu lado a fazendo de sua Deusa, nada poderia dar errado, pensou.

– Estou um pouco cansado, o que acha de subirmos, amor? – disse Jasper com um doce sorriso após uma longa conversa sobre as empresas Masen e Stannard ao término do jantar.

– Claro, é uma ótima idéia – Alice, que estava sentada ao lado do rapaz no sofá foi rápida em responder e ignorando o pedido da amiga, manteve o mesmo tom provocativo de antes, enlaçando o braço no do rapaz.

Houve um murmúrio de protestos, porém o casal subiu para o quarto.

###

– Apreciando a noite? – uma voz conhecida se fez presente, fazendo o rapaz encostado na sacada se voltar para trás. Já fazia alguns minutos que o observava ao longe, silencioso, a fitar o manto da noite enquanto os demais ainda conversavam na sala.

– Sabe, ainda me custa acreditar que _você_ está mesmo casado – disse Emmett, se voltando para trás e se deparando com os olhos castanhos do amigo. Seu meio sorriso denotava uma certa incredulidade quanto ao que acabara de dizer, como se fosse o mesmo que dizer que de um dia para o outro começasse a chover de baixo pra cima.

– Foi ao meu casamento, não foi? – disse James, abrindo um largo sorriso enquanto se aproximava do amigo, e imitando o gesto do mesmo, encostou-se na sacada, dando as costas para a noite escura. – Mas eu é que imaginava vê-lo casado depois de todos esses anos...

– Eu? – Emmett indagou surpreso.

– Preciso dizer com quem? – continuou James, o sorriso se alargando.

– Se fala da Alice... – começou Emmett, desviando o olhar, porém foi interrompido.

– Nãooo – James respondeu veemente, balançando ambas as mãos de forma displicente e então recostou-se preguiçosamente contra a bancada atrás de si. – Porque pensaria isso? Dentre todas as mulheres do mundo, justamente nela?

O rapaz ponderou voltando os olhos para o céu como se estivesse a pensar, revirar suas memórias antes de se voltar para o amigo, como se uma luz se acendesse em seu inconsciente.

– Ah, é claro, como poderia me esquecer _das suas ameaças veladas de morte lenta e dolorosa se ousasse ferir o coração de sua melhor amiga? _Hm... _De ter voltado com um olho roxo para a França e de termos ficado sem nos falar por quase um ano? _Isso, bem, isso não conta como provas para a minha recente descoberta, não é?

Foi a vez de Emmett ponderar durante longos minutos. Voltou os olhos para além da sacada e o céu escuro, porém James definitivamente não apreciava o silêncio.

– Você a ama – ele continuou. – Sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Infelizmente descobri isso da pior forma possível, mas sabe qual é o problema? Como sempre, você é ponderado demais, não se arrisca e...

– Ela tem o Jasper agora – Emmett se voltou para trás, finalmente fitando o amigo. Uma troca de olhares e então um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos. Emmett mais uma vez se voltou para o céu escuro dando as costas para o amigo que permaneceu em silêncio, mas como sempre por pouco tempo.

– Eu te disse meu amigo... a fila anda...

###

Silêncio.

Silêncio subindo as escadas. Silêncio enquanto se aprontava para dormir. Silêncio enquanto armava a barreira protetora em volta do inimigo...

Aquilo definitivamente a estava incomodando. Jasper havia cumprido e muito bem o seu papel de _namorado perfeito_ durante a noite toda. Atencioso, gentil, carinhoso. Apaixonado. Exatamente como queria que fosse, porém, desde que haviam se distanciado dos olhos dos amigos, ele havia se calado de tal forma que um silêncio sepulcral parecia pairar entre ambos. Havia terminado de montar a barreira de travesseiros no centro da cama, enquanto o rapaz jazia deitado em silêncio do outro lado, ainda vestindo as roupas que usara no jantar.

– Pronto. Hm – disse Alice, como se temesse despertar o rapaz de seu mantra silencioso. – Já pode se trocar. Estou pronta e bem, você sabe – ela completou, lançando uma rápida olhadela sobre a barreira antes de se sentar e se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis, tal qual a noite passada, até que se escondesse por completo feito um coelho assustado em sua toca.

Em silêncio o rapaz se levantou, deu a volta e rumou até o banheiro do outro lado do quarto.

– Droga! – a jovem exasperou, fitando a luz pálida que saía por debaixo da porta do banheiro.

"Ele está fazendo greve? Greve de silêncio comigo? Pra mim, essa história de greve era coisa de mulher, mas... _É, ele está fazendo greve de silêncio comigo_!"_–_ constatou, emitindo um suspiro angustiado e assoprando impaciente a franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos.

Jasper sabia quem James realmente era, já havia confidenciado isso a ele certa vez, talvez não com todos os pormenores, porém ele sabia, então... Qual era o significado daquilo? Agia como se... Não. Aquilo não era humanamente possível, não fazia sentido algum, pensou.

_Agia como... Como um namorado ciumento? Com ciúme da presença do ex?_ – indagou-se, para depois balançar a cabeça freneticamente. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Mantinham um plano pré-traçado, um teatro. Nunca haviam sido mais do que isso, ator e atriz daquela peça, mesmo que visse nele um amigo, alguém a quem pudesse confiar e revelar segredos como os de James Stannard, no entanto, de fato sua atitude a deixava confusa.

Foi então que a porta rangeu, sinal de que saía do banheiro tão silencioso quanto havia entrado. Fechou os olhos. Ver aquele homem sair do banheiro vestindo só aquela cueca boxer não era algo que devesse ver, não agora, tão perto de dormir... Aqueles velhos sonhos com toda a certeza povoariam sua mente a noite toda, pensou fechando os olhos e puxando as cobertas até o pescoço.

Um espaço de tempo que pareceu bem mais do que alguns poucos segundos se passou e não ouvia um ruído que fosse. Ousou espiar pelo canto dos olhos, curiosa como só ela era, porém se arrependeu. O rapaz jazia parado em pé, em frente a si, porém vestido.

– É, bem, é, eu... – ela balbuciou, sentindo as faces se esquentarem diante daqueles olhos azuis e silenciosos cravados em si.

– Acho que precisamos conversar, não é? – ele disse.

– Sobre? – ela indagou, tentando fazer-se de desentendida. Quem sabe ele desistisse daquela conversa, que já o era demasiadamente constrangedora.

"Eu o beijei. Flertei e..." – corou.

As palavras de Bella agora ressoavam como um sino em sua mente. Havia se insinuado para ele e se havia deixado bem claro até mesmo para a amiga o que "desejava" dele, ele obviamente também havia percebido suas intenções pouco castas, mesmo que como parte daquele teatro pré montado, Alice pensou exasperada, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo, como se só agora percebesse o que havia feito.

– Sobre o que você realmente quer de mim – respondeu Jasper.

– Como? – a jovem balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados, franzindo o cenho.

– Esta noite, ficou bem claro que seu alvo não era exatamente o Emmett... – ele murmurou.

– Deu pra perceber? – ela indagou constrangida, enquanto se levantava e se recostava contra o encosto da cama.

– É. Deu – respondeu Jasper sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

– É, bem, eu, enfim, acredite, tive uma causa nobre para agir como agi – ela continuou. – Sabe quando você cultiva um belo canteiro regando-o com a força do seu coração e ele floresce? Aí uma bela de uma praga aparece e devasta tudo aquilo que cultivou com tanto carinho? E pior, você descobre que aquela praga sempre esteve ali entre as roseiras, porém apenas invisível aos seus olhos. Melhor dizendo, você descobre que a praga e a roseira são um único ser...

Jasper assentiu em silêncio e então a jovem continuou.

– Esse é James Stannard. Ele não foi apenas um ex-namorado, foi alguém que me marcou, deixando o rastro de seu veneno...

Alice completou e então baixou os olhos. Bela hora para bancar a sentimental, pensou. Porém, se não contasse a ele, ele jamais iria entender o porquê daquela sede de vingança. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram e então Jasper finalmente voltou a falar.

– Mas você também o marcou...

– Como? – Alice se voltou a ele confusa. – Acho que você não me entendeu ou não fui clara o bastante – ela continuou. – Ele me traiu e eu o flagrei. E com quem? Com a ruiva lá embaixo na sala... Entendeu agora?

– Insisto, você o marcou... – disse Jasper, e a jovem o fitou ainda mais confusa.

– Como? Ele se casou, continuou sua vida. Quem parou de viver durante esses anos fui eu. Me tranquei em minhas mágoas, derrotas e deixei a solidão tomar conta de minha vida. Me diga, quem marcou quem?

– A sua marca foi, digamos um pouco mais profunda e deixou uma bela de uma cicatriz – insistiu Jasper, porém estranhamente um meio sorriso se formava em seus lábios. – Se esqueceu? Da mordida que o Ramón deu nele? Da mordida no traseiro?

Durante alguns instantes a jovem ponderou, como se aquilo não lhe fizesse sentido, até que a ficha caiu, ou melhor, os créditos do cartão telefônico via mundo da lua, acabou. Uma sonora gargalhada tomou conta do quarto, antes que a jovem voltasse a falar.

– Bobo – ela disse, ainda se recuperando do acesso de riso, levando ambas as mãos aos olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas lágrimas de risos, enxugando-os com as costas das mãos. Incrível, mas três anos não foram capazes de fazê-la esquecer tal cena. – Mas ele deve mesmo ter a cicatriz até hoje, caso não tenha feito uma plástica. Ficou uma semana sem poder se sentar direito, por conta dos dentes ferinos do Ramón.

– Você tem um sorriso lindo, sabia? – indagou Jasper, levando uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem que recuou sem jeito. – Não perca mais tempo chorando por conta de coisas passadas, coisas que não a devem afetar mais. Já passou. Ele não merece que sofra por ele – sentenciou.

– Tem razão – a jovem assentiu. – James é passado, mas...

– Tem a necessidade de "lhe dar o troco"? – Jasper indagou, abrindo aspas com os dedos ao fim da indagação.

– É, em partes – a jovem respondeu sem jeito. – Queria que ele visse que apesar de tudo, eu estou bem e que ter batido a porta na cara dele há três anos e chorar de encontro à porta, tão alto que ele pôde perfeitamente ouvir do outro lado, não significou mais do que ele possa imaginar ter significado. Quero que ele pense que não o amei em momento algum, quero que sinta o que senti, que ele não foi mais do que mera diversão para mim e que se chorei foi por conta do meu orgulho ferido e não por...

– Amor? Pelo amor que sentia por ele? – perguntou Jasper.

– Já nem sei se um dia o amei, mas... – a jovem ponderou. – Sim, é isso que eu quero.

– Mas, e o Emmett?

– Se não se importa, prefiro não falar sobre isso, pelo menos por hoje – ela pediu com aparente amargura.

– Está certo. Amanhã conversamos melhor sobre isso tudo, por hoje somente durma e descanse. Coloque as idéias em ordem – disse Jasper, e então se aproximou repousando um beijo terno em sua face. –Boa noite – completou, se afastando e dando a volta para se deitar.

A jovem se afundou na cama. _Aquele toque, aquele beijo fora doce..._

Tocou a face como se ainda sentisse os lábios do rapaz sobre sua pele e então se afundou entre os travesseiros cobrindo-se até a cabeça.

Mas o que estava sentindo? Aquilo era tão estranho e... Não sabia dizer, mas sem dúvida alguma o destino conspirava contra si, lançando aquela maré de sentimentos e tentando afogar-lhe em suas águas turvas, no entanto, por hoje como dissera Jasper, apenas dormiria e no sono encontraria o refúgio depois daquele dia mais do que agitado.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Que situação da Ally, né? RSRSR. Jasper, Emmett, James... SRSRRSRS.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bruna Carmo: **_Oi Bruna! E quem não ia querer o Jazz molhado? Até agora não conheço ninguém que diria não! RSRSRS. Bjus!

_**Joana: **_Oi Joana! Calma que ela já está se apaixonando por ele, só não percebeu ainda! RSRSR. Sobre as coisa que você quer dizer e fazer com o Jackson Rathbone... ai ai... pegando fogo só de pensar! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	11. Aprendendo a Conviver com o Inimigo

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 10**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Olg'Austen, Joana, Suh Campbell, Raffa, Mirabela, Mah Rathbone, Cíntia-Cullen, Anna R Black, Gabi Doimo e izabelle **__(bem-vinda!)__**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _A presença de James na casa de praia anda tirando o sono de Alice; mas ela precisa aprender a conviver com o inimigo._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO ONZE –

**APRENDENDO A CONVIVER COM O INIMIGO**

Água. Precisava de água. Três da manhã, o dia ainda estava longe de despontar, porém a temperatura estava tão alta que era como se tivesse o sol instalado dentro de casa... Talvez deitado em sua cama...

Desceu as escadas em silêncio, descalça. Não queria perturbar e muito menos acordar alguém àquela hora. Desceu até a cozinha, onde abriu as janelas deixando que a brisa fresca trespassasse antes que rumasse até a geladeira, tão branca como o resto do cômodo. Abriu a geladeira e sorveu de um gole só o liquido cristalino que havia tirado da jarra de cristal.

"Será que somente eu estou sentindo esse calor insuportável? " – indagou-se, enquanto enchia outra vez o copo com água gelada. – "Talvez. Talvez os demais não tivessem sonhos proibidos e dormissem com o personagem principal de seus sonhos em carne e osso – Por Deus... mais carne do que osso – bem ao lado..."

Voltou a ingerir metade do liquido gelado, porém agora com menos exasperação. Sentia o rosto quente, assim como o resto do corpo como se tivesse febre. Como poderia dormir depois daquilo? De sonhar parte da noite com o calor daqueles lábios tão bem desenhados e... Sem dúvida alguma, não o devia beijar mais. Fosse para causar ciúmes em Emmett, fosse para vingar-se de James. Aquilo tudo a estava deixando perturbada, mais do que perturbada.

Suspirou deslizando o copo pelo pescoço, no intuito de livra-se daquele calor, mas aquilo de nada iria adiantar nem que tomasse um banho frio. O que perturbava era a sua mente, todo aquele emaranhado de sentimentos a estava deixando louca.

Emmett. James. Jasper...

Ter três homens na cabeça por três diferentes motivos faria qualquer uma pirar, pensou.

– Noite quente não?

Alice ouviu a voz grave e sedutora ao pé do ouvido e teria vacilado com o hálito quente a se chocar contra o seu pescoço de forma tão atrevida, se não soubesse e muito bem quem jazia atrás de si.

– James? – ela indagou antes de se voltar para trás.

– Não. Deus... – o rapaz respondeu num largo sorriso, afastando-se parcialmente diante da expressão desgostosa da jovem.

– Idiota – ela respondeu entre dentes, dando-lhe as costas e pegando a jarra de água sobre a pia para guardar na geladeira. – Sai da frente! – Alice pediu pouco cortês.

– Poxa, isso é jeito de tratar um velho amigo? – o sorriso se alargou nos lábios do rapaz, que abriu ambos os braços de forma que pudesse expor ainda mais o corpo musculoso quase que totalmente a mostra, a não ser pela bermuda branca do pijama.

Alice ponderou durante alguns instantes e automaticamente sem que ao menos percebesse, seus olhos caíram sobre o corpo bem talhado exposto de tão bom grado, porém quase que no mesmo instante balançou a cabeça freneticamente desviando o olhar. Não cairia no seu joguinho. Aquilo não colava mais, sem bem que...

"Esquece. Lembre-se: ele é um inseto pervertido e lindo, mas que te traiu, traiu seus sentimentos da pior forma possível!" – ela pensou balançando a cabeça mais uma vez, ciente de que apesar de seus encantos James Stannard lhe era detestável. Desprezível.

– Como é que é? Vai querer tomar um banho frio as três da manhã, ou vai me deixar passar? – ela indagou impaciente, batendo os pés contra o piso frio.

– Calma – James sorriu, afastando-se com ambas as mãos para cima como se dissesse que estava rendido e então se afastou. – Só queria... – ele continuou e sem noção do perigo aproximou-se da jovem que fechava a porta da geladeira. – Só queria conversar com você...

– E sobre o que nós dois conversaríamos? – Alice indagou sem se dar ao trabalho de voltar-se para trás, quando sentiu o toque suave e quente dos dedos do rapaz percorrerem displicentes sobre seus ombros nus.

– Seu perfume ainda me excita sabia? – ele murmurou, cerrando os olhos e aproximando o rosto dos ombros da jovem, que imediatamente se voltou para trás.

– O Jasper já me disse isso também! – Alice forçou um meio sorriso enquanto se desvencilhava da teia que o rapaz tecia em volta de si.

James se calou por longos instantes e Alice lhe deu as costas caminhando até a saída da cozinha com um meio sorriso triunfante.

"Um a zero pra mim!" – pensou.

– Me diz uma coisa, ou melhor, me tira uma curiosidade... – disse James, enquanto se sentava a pequena mesa de madeira no canto do cômodo e pegava uma reluzente maçã da fruteira. – Aquilo tudo é mesmo verdade, ou mero teatro?

– Não sei do que está falando – disse Alice, voltando-se para o rapaz.

– Da chama que envolve você e seu novo namorado – continuou James, dando uma mordida na maçã. – Te juro que cheguei a pensar que fariam amor no meio da sala – ele completou com um sorriso maroto a se desenhar no canto dos lábios.

Droga. Bella estava certa. Será que todos haviam pensado a mesma coisa? Queria afundar a cabeça no chão depois disso. Todos os amigos tinham a sua imagem de fera no cio? Inclusive Emmett? Porém, quem deveria acreditar nisso, pelo menos parecia ter mordido a isca, ela pensou.

– É, fazer o quê? Quando se ama somos movidos por sensações e emoções que muitas vezes não conseguimos controlar. Jasper me deixou exausta hoje, mas a exaustão do amor é boa – a jovem terminou de forma provocante enquanto alongava os braços e fazia uma expressão cansada, que porém não convenceu totalmente o ex.

– Mais do que quando fazíamos amor à noite toda num dia de chuva? – James provocou alargando o sorriso. Estava gostando daquele joguinho.

– Muito mais – Alice rebateu com uma calma inabalável, convicta. – Uma noite de amor é muito mais que uma simples noite de paixão e mera diversão...

– Quer dizer que fui só uma diversão pra você? – James sorriu antes de dar outra mordida na maçã.

– Nem sempre – Alice provocou. Ah, como era bom acertar aquele ego de macho reprodutor, pensou num meio sorriso.

– É mesmo? – James indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto se levantava e se aproximava da jovem perigosamente. – Não era isso que eu a ouvia murmurar entre meus braços, entre meus lábios... – sorriu. – Talvez eu possa relembrar aqueles momentos, que parecem estar apagados em sua memória. Posso fazer isso com todo o prazer...

A jovem ponderou, sentindo-o aproximar-se ainda mais até que seus lábios roçassem seu pescoço. Se ele estava gostando daquele joguinho, ela também estava. Estava adorando, na verdade. Afagou-lhe as melenas loiras como prova de rendição, ouvindo um fraco gemido do mesmo.

– Claro, seria um imenso prazer – ela murmurou provocante em seu ouvido, antes de continuar sentindo-o apoiar uma das mãos suavemente em sua cintura. – Assim como julgo que será um imenso prazer relembrar o quão doce foi ter o seu traseiro entre os dentes pontiagudos do Ramón, não é querido?

O rapaz se enregelou e subitamente se afastou, se voltando para trás como se temesse ver a própria personificação do demônio atrás de si, pronto para estraçalhar-lhe entre suas presas. Um sorriso maligno brincava nos lábios da jovem, enquanto fitava o rosto lívido do rapaz.

– Tenha uma boa noite – ela disse, antes de sumir pelo cômodo escuro que levava aos quartos no segundo andar.

– Droga – praguejou James, sentando-se mais uma vez e fitando a maçã em cima da mesa. Já não tinha mais fome.

###

A manhã despertou quente e ensolarada. O sol brilhava reluzente no límpido céu azul, mas... Reluzente demais, pensou Jasper, fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.

O rapaz havia acabado de acordar de uma forma... pouco sutil. As cortinas haviam sido literalmente escancaradas deixando que assim a luz do sol iluminasse os aposentos. Esfregou os olhos tentando se acostumar com a repentina claridade quando ouviu a "namorada" praguejar algum impropério enquanto revirava uma das três malas que havia trazido. Ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta roupa, se estavam numa casa de praia, pensou.

– Droga! – ela praguejou alheia a observação do rapaz.

Jasper sentou-se sobre a cama e então pode ver com total clareza a jovem ainda de pijama sentada no meio do quarto, rodeada pelas três malas abertas. Provavelmente estava à procura de algo importante, ele pensou diante do aparente desespero da mesma em encontrar tal coisa.

– Droga! Aonde foi que eu enfiei aquela porcaria? – Alice exasperou enquanto revirava ambas as malas espalhando as roupas e tudo mais que havia trazido pelo carpete.

É, talvez não fosse tão importante assim, pensou Jasper e ia se levantar quando algo foi lançado em sua direção. Rápido e de bons reflexos o rapaz segurou a pequena peça preta lançada pela jovem. Voltou os olhos perplexos para o que tinha nas mãos.

Bela forma de começar o dia... Ser despertado por uma "chuva de lingerie"?, pensou enquanto um meio sorriso se formava em seus lábios.

– Droga, droga, droga! – Alice continuava a praguejar ao mesmo ritmo em que lançava tudo o que via dentro da mala, sem se dar conta que o chão, a cama e... Jasper estavam recebendo toda aquela "chuva".

– Bom dia...

– Bom dia – ela disse mecanicamente, ainda presa no seu desespero em revirar as malas antes de se voltar para trás. Quando ele havia acordado?, indagou-se.

Do outro lado da muralha da China, agora parcialmente destruída – Jasper havia tirado alguns travesseiros dali para que pudesse ver a jovem –, o rapaz a fitava, sentado sobre a cama e com...

Era aquilo mesmo que estava pensando?, ela indagou-se e então corou feito um tomate ao ver que sim, era aquilo. Um meio sorriso brincava nos lábios do rapaz.

"Deus, mas o que eu estou fazendo? " – Alice indagou-se, só então reparando no que havia acontecido no quarto. Parecia que um tufão havia passado por ali e revirado tudo. Roupas por todo lado, no carpete, aos pés da cama, na cama e... O que aquela bendita e minúscula calcinha preta comprada sob indicação daquela vendedora do sexshop – que não era só uma vendedora, era "a" vendedora. Jamais iria comprar algo como aquilo nem sob tortura, mas a mesma lhe convencera: "_Com essa preciosidade você é capaz de conquistar até o Keanu Reeves se quiser. Eu garanto!_ ".

É, iria conquistar sim, mas... Só se fosse um lugarzinho no submundo de Hades, porque depois dessa já estava morta e enterrada de tanta vergonha, ela pensou exasperada. Por Deus, o que _aquilo_ fazia na mão dele?

– É, bem, eu... – Alice balbuciou completamente sem jeito.

– Vejo que veio realmente preparada pra conquistar o Emmett... – Jasper sorriu maroto. – Aroma de... – ele ponderou aproximando a pequena peça rendada do rosto. – Morango...? – indagou por fim, vendo a jovem corar furiosamente.

"_Ah, e tem mais... esse aroma de morango é irresistível, altamente excitante e lhe garanto, levanta até..._ "

As palavras da vendedora ecoavam em sua mente, tal qual um sino.

"Estou morta." – pensou e então suspirou. – "Não aconteceu nada. Eu sou uma mulher madura o suficiente para saber lidar com isso. O que tem demais nisso? Se ele gosta, eu também gosto e isso diz que ambos temos bom gosto, nada mais. Vejamos por um lado bom... Pelo que parece, o Emmett também há de gostar... "

– Bem, hm, é... poderia fazer o favor de me devolver? – indagou ela por fim. Sentia-se febril e... Por que raios estava gaguejando? Não era uma mulher, madura e... Não. Não era, suspirou frustrada. O discurso de mulher madura e desencanada não era mais do que isso, um discurso.

– Claro – respondeu Jasper, jogando a pequena peça para a jovem que a pegou no ar e mais rápida do que podia imaginar enfiou-a no fundo da mala, com o rosto em brasas dando lhe as costas. – Mas me diz uma coisa – ele continuou enquanto se levantava da cama. – O que é isso tudo? Parece que um tufão passou por aqui esta manhã...

– É que – ela balbuciou, se voltando para traz e então o grau de vermelho berrante em suas faces subiu mais um grau na escala.

Será que ele não percebia que aquilo a perturbava? O rapaz a olhava do outro lado da cama, porém agora em pé e como sempre ao anoitecer ou amanhecer usava somente a costumeira cueca boxer, hoje preta.

– Quê? – ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo ainda esperando por uma resposta.

– É, bem, nada. Só uma porcaria que eu queria jogar fora e que na verdade não estou conseguindo achar – ela respondeu tentando ser o mais natural possível.

– E, o que era? – Jasper perguntou interessado. Não podia ser qualquer coisa. Algo sem valor não a faria revistar todas as malas e causar aquela catástrofe no quarto, pensou.

– Se eu te contar – ela começou de cabeça baixa. – Não vai nem ao menos acreditar...

– E porque não? – indagou Jasper dando a volta e se sentando do outro lado da cama de frente para a jovem ainda sentada no chão.

Alice ponderou durante alguns instantes fitando as próprias pernas, cruzadas na posição de lótus até que se voltou para o rapaz, que a observava em silêncio.

– Me responda uma pergunta – começou ela. – Que tipo de mulher guarda durante três anos algo pertencente ao seu ex-namorado, que nem isso foi e que lhe traiu?

– Alice – Jasper murmurou surpreso.

– Resposta certa – ela disse, como se ele lhe tivesse dado a resposta. – É, Mary Alice Brandon, aquela que foi corneada mil vezes e que ainda assim – a jovem ponderou e então abriu aspas com os dedos. – Ainda assim "venera o onipotente"...

– James te fez alguma coisa ontem? – indagou Jasper, vendo a jovem baixar a cabeça novamente e fitar as pernas.

– Ele me passou uma cantada na cozinha, de madrugada ... E pior, como se nada houvesse acontecido, entende? – Alice se voltou a ele com um olhar indignado. – E o pior de tudo não é isso, é que três anos depois nada parece ter mudado. Ainda sou ingênua e manipulável, alguém que facilmente cai na teia do inimigo. Me diz: quem é que guarda a camiseta velha do ex-namorado durante três anos e ainda por cima a usa como pijama?

Jasper manteve-se calado e então a jovem respondeu:

– É, _eu_, a única idiota capaz de fazer tal coisa, mas chega! – ela exasperou. – Tal qual a noite passada, serei vencedora, não vou me submeter aos caprichos daquele idiota e vou me livrar de qualquer coisa que me faça lembrar dele. Por isso essa bagunça – Alice tentou se explicar apontando para as roupas espalhadas no chão. – Estava procurando aquela porcaria para jogar fora...

– Trouxe a camiseta velha dele? – Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

– Viu como sou uma idiota? – ela indagou, finalmente levantando-se do chão. – Pior, você já me viu usando aquela porcaria. Usei na primeira noite que passamos aqui e... Ah, como não havia pensado nisso antes?

– Como? – indagou Jasper, mas a jovem já havia corrido até o banheiro deixando pra trás as malas abertas e lá gritava eufórica. Algo incompreensível aos seus ouvidos, mas que só dizia uma coisa, que por fim havia encontrado o que tanto procurara.

###

– Bom dia – disseram James e Victoria ao chegarem à mesa posta com o café da manhã, onde jaziam os demais, com exceção de Alice e Jasper que ainda não haviam descido.

– Bom dia – responderam todos com uma única exceção. Rosalie.

A jovem continuou a espalhar a sua geléia preferida sobre a torrada, como se não houvesse escutado ou então não quisesse escutar.

–Ainda continua malcriada, hein cobra? – James zombou enquanto se servia da jarra de suco.

– Ainda continua idiota, inseto? – Rosalie rebateu, forçando um sorriso.

– Deus... Juro que não entendo essa antipatia de vocês dois – Edward suspirou e James sorriu divertido se voltando para Rosalie e lhe mostrando a língua de forma infantil.

– Não liga não, Victoria – Bella que estava ao lado do noivo na cabeceira da mesa tentou explicar ao ver que a jovem ruiva fitava a cena com aparente confusão. – Esses dois se tratam assim desde que se conheceram, agora não me pergunte o porquê, nenhum de nós sabemos, mas...

– Garantimos que no fundo, eles se amam – Emmett completou a frase em tom de escárnio levando uma cotovelada de Rosalie, que estava a seu lado, com cara de poucos amigos. – Espera – ele disse se voltando para a amiga num sorriso. – Não terminei. Quero dizer, que no fundo eles devem se detestar menos do que possa imaginar...

– Ah... – murmurou Victoria, que no fundo não havia entendido muita coisa, mas James Stannard teria que lhe explicar direitinho essa história depois. Só agora entendia os olhares estranhos que a jovem havia lhes lançado à noite passada. Isso não estava cheirando bem, pensou.

Nesse mesmo instante um outro bom dia em uníssono se dissipou no ar.

– Bom dia – disseram Alice e Jasper, sentando-se ao lado de Emmett e Rosalie, ficando de frente para James e a esposa.

– Bom dia minha amiga – disse Bella, após todos responderem. – Não sei, mas há algo diferente em você hoje...

– Que nada, deve ser impressão sua – Alice respondeu num sorriso, servindo-se de um copo de suco, porém no fundo sabia muito bem o porquê de toda aquela felicidade: Eu o destruí!, pensou, lançando um sorriso forçado e programado para James e a esposa. A única coisa que ainda tinha dele jazia em pedacinhos no cesto do banheiro...

– Também notei isso – disse Emmett, que estava sentado ao lado da jovem, fazendo a mesma se voltar para si.

– Sabe o que é isso? – indagou James, chamando a atenção dos demais. Um sorriso maroto começou a moldar-lhe o canto dos lábios. – É cara de quem fez amor à noite toda, não é Alice? – indagou por fim, vendo a jovem corar feito um tomate e os amigos caírem no riso, até Rosalie. Empatados, ele pensou.

Alice ponderou durante alguns instantes, sentia o olhar de Emmett sobre si. Ele não havia rido. Ao contrário, ficara extremamente sério. Será que... Será que Bella estava mesmo certa?, pensou. Ao seu lado, Jasper tentava forçar um meio sorriso enquanto tomava a sua xícara de café.

"Inseto idiota!" – pensou, cerrando os punhos por debaixo da mesa. Ainda lhe daria o troco.

– Ah, James! – Rosalie chamou de repente, chamando a atenção de todos, após cessar o acesso de riso que havia lhe tomado. – Ao contrário da Alice você está com uma cara péssima, sabia? Dormiu mal, foi? – zombou ela e mais uma vez o salão se encheu de risos.

Alice se voltou para o lado. Jasper ria. Emmett ria. Todos a exceção de James riam, até sua esposa parecia conter um risinho. Mas o mais intrigante era Rosalie, a amiga parecia estar realmente se divertindo com aquilo. Sabia da antipatia da mesma pelo ex, não sabia o porquê, já que a mesma nunca dissera nada a respeito, no entanto, só não sabia que depois de todos aqueles anos aquela "inimizade à primeira vista" continuaria tão forte.

– Victoria? E então o _Jammie_ dormiu bem, ou sou eu que estou com uma impressão errada e essas olheiras são permanentes? – Rosalie voltou a zombar recebendo um olhar cortante de James, que definitivamente não gostava de apelidos, ainda mais vindos dela.

– Na verdade – começou Victoria, vendo o esposo se voltar com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada para si. – Na verdade, ele, se revirou a noite toda. Não sei se por causa do calor, mas o fato é que teve pesadelos nos quais pedia para que um tal de Ramón saísse de cima dele e...

– James? – Edward interpelou o relato de Victoria, abrindo um largo sorriso, enquanto os demais se continham pra não cair no riso. – Que história é essa de mandar um tal de Ramón sair de cima de você?

– Traumas do passado, meu amigo – murmurou Rosalie, voltando sua atenção para a xícara de chá a sua frente, porém o sorriso maroto persistia em seus lábios.

– Traumas? – Victoria se horrorizou. – Que traumas? – ela perguntou sem ao menos perceber que o marido estava estático e pálido feito um papel ao seu lado.

– Pergunte a Alice... Ela vai saber te responder melhor – Rosalie sorriu enigmática e as atenções se voltaram para a jovem de cabelos castanhos que engoliu em seco.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? A Alice conta ou não conta sobre a mordida do Ramón? RSRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Joana: **_Oi Joana! De fato, a Alice está lenta, mas como te falei, isso é culpa dos milhões de anos que ela pensou/pensa ser apaixonada pelo Emmett... mas vai passar! RSRSRSR. Bjus!

_**Gabi Doimo:**_ Oi Gabi! Escreva mesmo, escrever faz bem! Eu não sei muito sobre Supernatural, mas sei que tem muita gente que gosta! Os sentimentos reais do Jasper vão aparecer logo também! Bjus!

_**izabelle:**_ Oi izabelle! Obrigado! Acho que você está se referindo a "If Only BE", a nossa fic Beward que está em andamento! Logo postamos á também! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

E não esqueçam:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	12. O Grande Dia se Aproxima

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 11**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Bru Moraes, Olg'Austen, Joana, Suh Campbell, Raffa, Mirabela, A. Magnail, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Frieden'n, Cíntia-Cullen, Anna R Black, Mah Rathbone e Gabi Doimo.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _O grande dia do casamento de Bella e Edward se aproxima..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DOZE –

**O GRANDE DIA SE APROXIMA**

– Pára de rir...

– Eu não consigo...

– Eu já pedi pra você parar...

– E eu vou lhe pedir uma coisa agora – disse Jasper, apoiando-se nos cotovelos após ter se deitado preguiçosamente sobre a cama. – Por favor, eu imploro, sempre que tiver alguma história cômica sobre os traumas do James me conta, me conta porque é bom demais – completou, caindo no riso mais uma vez.

– Foi realmente muito boa aquela do... **– **a jovem não conteve um meio sorriso, antes de se entregar a uma sonora gargalhada.

Haviam passado parte da manhã discutindo a respeito dos traumas passados de James com _o tal_ _Ramón_, que a princípio Victoria julgara ser alguma espécie de maníaco pervertido com pelo menos dois metros de altura, a julgar pelos horríveis pesadelos que o marido havia tido durante a noite. Porém, quando a jovem descobriu que Ramón não passava de um pequeno cãozinho que mais parecia um rato de tão pequeno, até mesmo ela não conseguiu conter o riso.

Havia dado o troco e fechado com chave de ouro a sessão: "_Envergonhe-me o quanto for capaz..._", pensou Alice, sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso vitorioso, antes de se aproximar do rapaz.

– Você tem razão, mas é que o pessoal deve estar querendo dormir a essa hora e se a gente continuar a rir desse jeito feito duas _hienas,_ isso definitivamente não vai ser possível – disse Alice, enquanto se aproximava da cama e sentava-se ao lado do rapaz que ainda ria, literalmente chorava de rir, tanto ou mais que si.

– É culpa sua, por contar todas aquelas histórias das eternas brigas entre o James e _o tal Ramón – _respondeu Jasper, tentando controlar o riso enquanto se recostava na cabeceira da cama.

E a última, a do jantar, sem dúvida havia sido a melhor, ou melhor, a mais vergonhosa das recordações, capaz de fazer o "_Senhor Maravilha_" se encolher, dar uma desculpa qualquer, abdicando até mesmo a sobremesa e se retirar mais cedo para a cama...

– _**Lembrança**_ –

_Algumas horas antes, no costumeiro jantar entre amigos..._

– _O jantar estava ótimo Bella – disse Victoria, enquanto levava com delicadeza o guardanapo até os lábios._

– _Imagina, é bondade a sua – respondeu Bella, que havia acabado de voltar à mesa de jantar com uma enorme tigela cheia de sorvete nas mãos. – _Yakisoba_, é algo que praticamente nasci sabendo fazer. Mas sinto mesmo é por não estar lhes oferecendo uma sobremesa descente. Sou péssima na arte de fazer qualquer receita doce – ela sorriu._

– _Imagina, Bella – Emmett interviu enquanto se servia da sobremesa, tal qual os demais. – Me diz: quem é que não gosta de sorvete de chocolate?_

– _Ninguém! – Alice e James responderam em uníssono e rapidamente trocaram um olhar, diante da estranha sensação de pensarem a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo._

– _Ah, não vale – murmurou Edward num sorriso divertido. – Os chocólatras do grupo? – indagou ele, arrancando o riso dos demais._

– _Parece que vocês realmente se parecem bastante, por isso James falava tanto de você – disse Victoria, sem perceber que todos na mesa haviam ficado momentaneamente incomodados com o comentário. – Tem gostos em comum, até esse vício por chocolate – a ruiva sorriu._

– _É, bem, eu... – começou Alice, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. _

_Aquilo era estranho, todos ali sabiam do seu passado com James, exceto a esposa e aquilo não lhe parecia leal. Havia passado o dia junto da jovem e havia descoberto que se não fosse o pequeno detalhe de ter sido trocada, traída pelo ex por conta dela, poderiam até serem boas amigas. Victoria era educada, gentil e bem humorada, uma ótima pessoa para se ter como companhia, porém continuava sendo "aquela por quem ele me trocou" e isso não era algo que pudesse esquecer tão facilmente._

_No entanto, aquele era um passado remoto o qual queria a todo custo apagar de sua mente, então, era melhor deixar como estava. Mary Alice Brandon e James Stannard continuariam a ser os melhores amigos que haviam se desentendido alguns anos atrás por alguma bobagem qualquer, pensou a jovem._

– _Talvez, mas o James tinha um rival infalível nessa eterna luta pela Alice, digo pela amizade da Alice – a voz de Rosalie lhe trouxe de volta ao presente. – E lhe garanto a luta foi ferrenha, tanto que acho que isso foi uma das causas do afastamento de ambos – Rosalie zombou levando as atenções para si, principalmente a de Victoria que a fitava com seus grandes e curiosos olhos azuis._

_"Mas o que ela pensa que está fazendo?" – Alice indagou-se exasperada. Havia se sentido grata pela ajuda da amiga durante a manhã, sem ela talvez não tivesse conseguido dar uma bela de uma lição naquele inseto pervertido, porém, como sempre, Rosalie Hale tinha de dar o seu bote e lançar o seu veneno..._

_Uma coisa era juntarem-se para zombar de James e de seu horror pelo pequeno yorkshire, outra bem diferente era lançar insinuações a respeito de um passado que tentava a todo custo esquecer, pensou e depois de uma breve pausa que levava os telespectadores a fitarem com infinita curiosidade a sua interlocutora, Rosalie voltou a falar:_

– _O Ramón – a jovem completou e caiu na gargalhada levando os demais junto de si. – Conta Alice, conta o que aconteceu aquele dia, no primeiro dia que o James apareceu na sua casa? Acho que essa a gente ainda não contou. Estávamos todos lá, mas você melhor do que ninguém saberá contar essa pitoresca história..._

– _É, bem, eu... – Alice balbuciou mais uma vez. Definitivamente não se podia sentir-se grata a Rosalie Hale por muito tempo... Devia enforcá-la, decapitá-la ou ainda queimá-la viva numa fogueira? Ou melhor, tudo isso junto?, indagou-se desesperada. O diria agora? _

_Aquele dia. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia. Já se fazia duas semanas desde que James Stannard – um amigo de infância de Emmett e Edward que vivia na Inglaterra – havia deixado de ser apenas um amigo para si, o mesmo tempo que tinha de estadia nos Estados Unidos. É, havia se precipitado. Duas semanas? Duas semanas e ele já dormia em seu apartamento quase todas as noites... Jamais havia se comportado assim em seus relacionamentos passados. Havia sempre um tempo de conhecimento, um de flertes e aí sim rolava um primeiro e casto beijo. Ir pra cama? Isso sim demorava muito mais tempo, mas... Nenhum deles, dos rapazes que havia conhecido antes se chamava James Stannard..._

– _Bom, quando isso aconteceu, bem, eu... – Alice balbuciou. _

_Aquilo era golpe baixo. Ter que contar como havia sido apresentar James formalmente como namorado aos amigos, há exatos três anos? Ainda se recordava da cara de espanto de todos que se quer cogitavam tal possibilidade. De Emmett chamando-a num canto, com a desculpa de lhe ajudar a arrumar a cozinha após o jantar, com o único intuito de alertá-la quanto ao veneno do escorpião... _

_Tinha vontade de estrangular a amiga, pensou mais uma vez cerrando os punhos em baixo da mesa._

– _Vejo que Alice está um tanto quanto esquecida, mas eu não – Rosalie continuou. – Lembro-me como se fosse ontem – ela disse, um sorriso matreiro se desenhando nos lábios rosados e todos trocaram um meio sorriso, porém apreensivos, sem saber ao certo o que a jovem iria dizer. _

– _Então, conte-me! – disse Victoria com aparente curiosidade, ainda mais por ver que o papagaio que tinha como marido estava tão calado quanto um túmulo ao seu lado. Aí tinha coisa, pensou._

– _Bem, já que insiste... _

_Rosalie sorriu, um sorriso maléfico por assim dizer, recebendo um olhar cortante de James, que sabia que a jovem iria desenterrar algo absolutamente vergonhoso e do fundo do baú._

– _Bom, era uma noite comum como qualquer outra – começou Rosalie em tom solene. – Até que..._

_Ela fez uma pausa fazendo com que todos a olhassem com atenção e curiosidade nos olhos._

– _Até que? – indagou Victoria._

– _Até que o James chegou – continuou Rosalie. – Todos havíamos sido convidados para um jantar na casa da Alice. Sabe como é, não? A típica reuniãozinha entre amigos, mas faltava alguém. O seu _querido e amado esposo –_ Rosalie zombou sem ao menos se importar com o olhar cortante que James lhe dirigia do outro lado da mesa, tão gélido que poderia congelar o inferno. – Fazia acho que, umas duas semanas que ele havia chegado da França, se não me engano, mas já fazia parte do grupo de amigos. Como bem deve saber, James, Edward e Emmett são amigos de infância – Rosalie deu uma breve explicação, antes de continuar. – Bem, até eu não o detestava tanto naquela época, ou melhor, detestava sim – a jovem fez uma breve pausa._

– _Vamos continue – insistiu Victoria, que já não prestava atenção em mais nada a não ser no relato de Rosalie, o que era bom por um lado, já que os demais trocavam olhares apreensivos entre si._

– _Bom, continuando. Todos nós já estávamos na casa da Alice. Alice e Bella terminavam de pôr o jantar na cozinha enquanto eu, que não sou boba nem nada e odeio afazeres domésticos por mais simples que sejam, estava na sala com Edward e Emmett e claro – Rosalie fez mais uma pausa lançando um olhar significativo e jocoso a James. – Ramón. De repente a campainha tocou. A porta estava só encostada e o ilustre visitante da noite teve a infeliz idéia de abrir a porta antes que um de nós a abríssemos, melhor dizendo, antes que algum de nós prendesse "a fera" na sua longínqua cela..._

– _Não entendi – disse Victoria._

– _É porque eu ainda não terminei – respondeu Rosalie. – A porta se abriu. E quem é que havia chegado?_

– _James? – indagou Victoria._

– _É, James, o seu querido esposo – Rosalie sorriu jocosa. – Só que... Bem, ele não teve a recepção que esperava. Imaginem a cena – a jovem gesticulou. – Um idiota com cara de paspalho em frente à porta com um largo sorriso e um enorme buquê de rosas e, do outro lado da porta a própria reencarnação do demônio... Resultado? Tão rápido quanto uma flecha, Ramón, o pesadelo de um certo alguém, agora todos nós sabemos muito bem o porquê, correu até a porta e lançou-se sobre o seu mais temível inimigo derrubando-o de costas no chão..._

– _Me lembro dessa cena – murmurou Emmett tentando conter um meio sorriso. – O James literalmente se estatelou no chão e gritava ensandecidamente que tirássemos aquele monstro de cima dele..._

– _Enquanto digladiava com o seu pior inimigo – Edward completou já não conseguindo conter o riso diante da cena._

_Todos se seguravam para não caírem no riso quando Rosalie interveio._

– _Esperem meus amigos, a contadora de história sou eu, então deixem-me encerrar o conto da noite – ela disse, levantando-se da mesa para se tornar visível a todos. – É isso querida, agora já sabe do trauma do seu marido. Aquele dia quase tivemos que chamar a policia, tamanho desespero em que esse aí ficou, como se tivesse sido atacado por algum serial killer ou extraterrestre – Rosalie apontou para um James lívido. – Demos água com açúcar, melado. Pensamos até em chamar uma curandeira para afastar o carma que havia se apossado dele, mas não teve jeito, como pode ver o mal persistiu. Quer um conselho? – disse Rosalie e Victoria assentiu silenciosamente, embebida por suas palavras como se as recebesse de um clérigo. – Convença-o a fazer terapia, só assim perderá esse trauma._

_Ao fim do relato, todos se entreolhavam não mais com olhares apreensivos e sim com expressões quase disformes na tentativa de conter o riso. Lábios e rostos se contorciam numa última tentativa de resistir ao riso, mas foi inevitável... Uma salva de risos tomou conta do salão. Aquilo tudo havia mesmo acontecido, Rosalie apenas omitira o porquê da visita de James._

– _Só não entendi o porquê das rosas... _

_Victoria murmurou num tom quase inaudível, pensativa, porém ninguém pôde ouvi-la diante de tamanha balburdia de risos, nem mesmo o marido que continuava lívido e surdo às suas indagações. James tinha um único pensamento em mente: "Assassinar Rosalie Hale..." _

– _**Lembrança –**_

– Mas tem uma coisa... – disse Jasper, após recuperar-se da crise de risos, voltando-se para a jovem ao seu lado.

– O quê? – indagou Alice.

– Acho que devia ter contado a verdade a Victoria. Que você e o James foram bem mais que bons amigos – respondeu ele.

– E pra que? – indagou Alice, fitando os olhos azuis do loiro.

– Como pra que? Porque isso seria o correto – Jasper respondeu com simplicidade.

– Eu sei, mas... – a jovem murmurou afundando-se contra os travesseiros. – Não valia a pena, nem pra mim e nem pra ela. Ela poderia começar a me evitar achando que ainda estou interessada no James. Vir com aquelas perguntinhas infames, sobre o porquê terminamos, quem terminou e quando. E se abusar perguntaria com que freqüência fazíamos amor, pra que possa aumentar a sua freqüência com ele, tornando-se uma verdadeira _atleta_ com o intuito de fazer com que ele veja que ela é definitivamente a melhor opção pra ele – Alice despejou de um fôlego só, enquanto Jasper mantinha-se calado ao seu lado, pelo menos até o fim de seu relato.

– E qual era? – indagou Jasper, após alguns segundos de silencio.

– Como? – indagou Alice, se voltando para o rapaz ao seu lado que havia se apoiado em um dos braços e a fitava.

– Qual era a frequência? – ele indagou, um meio sorriso a se desenhar nos lábios bem talhados, vendo a face da jovem instantaneamente torna-se rubra.

– É, bem... Pra que quer saber isso? – ela indagou sem jeito.

"Eu e minha mania de falar mais do que devo... Por que é que eu tinha que falar da minha intimidade com aquele inseto pra ele?" – indagou-se exasperada.

– Pra eu poder aumentar a frequência com que _nós fazemos amor_, caso o James ou sua esposa venham me perguntar um dia – Jasper sorriu. – Quero que pensem que somos _melhores atletas_ que eles – completou num sorriso divertido, vendo a jovem corar ainda mais, completamente sem jeito. Adorava vê-la envergonhada, pensou. _Ficava linda com o rosto rosado..._

– É, hm, bem, eu... Acho melhor a gente dormir! – Alice sentenciou, rapidamente dando as costas para o rapaz, como única alternativa de fuga daquela conversa mais do que perturbadora. – Já está tarde... – murmurou.

Jasper sorriu se divertindo com a situação. Ponderou e depois de alguns instantes de silêncio voltou a falar:

– Não vai montar a barreira? – ele indagou ainda fitando a jovem de costas para si e em silêncio, porém quase podia ouvir as batidas agitadas de seu coração.

– Estou cansada para isso – Alice murmurou sem se voltar. – Sabe uma maratona no shopping junto de uma grávida a procura de roupas para o seu bebê não é brincadeira, ainda mais quando ela tem uma companhia tão bem disposta em lhe ajudar, que mais parece estar grávida também – a jovem fez uma pausa. – Sabe, se não fosse por aquele ventre liso e reto feito uma tábua, te juro poderia lhe afirmar que Victoria também está grávida, ou então deve estar com uma vontade enorme de encomendar o seu pequeno _artrópodezinho..._

A jovem sorriu relembrando-se da animação de Victoria durante à tarde no shopping. A jovem esposa de James havia se deleitado em meio a todos os mimos e roupinhas que viam nas lojas especializadas para bebês. Havia ajudado Bella a escolher as peças, dado opinião a respeito de cores e modelos de forma tão entusiasmada que era como se estivesse fazendo compras para o seu próprio bebê.

– _Artrópodezinho... –_ murmurou Jasper, tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos. – Essa foi boa – sorriu divertido.

– Ué, filho de artrópode é o quê? – Alice sorriu divertida. – Mas voltando ao assunto – ela continuou se referindo a barreira. – Eu já te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não é nenhum _maluco pervertido_ que vai acordar e me atacar durante o sono – completou.

– Obrigado pelo voto de confiança – Jasper sorriu, deixando-se se afundar nos travesseiros. Também estava cansado, cansado até mesmo para se "vestir" para dormir, tal qual a jovem que também jazia vestida ainda. – Mas quer dizer que até a noite passada me achava com _cara de maluco pervertido?_ – ele sorriu.

– Não é bem isso, mas o fato é que confio em você – a jovem respondeu num sorriso lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro. – Mas e aí, como foi o seu dia?

– Fomos a praia, jogamos um pouco de vôlei e assistimos futebol na tv mais a tarde – Jasper respondeu fitando o teto, ambas as mãos cruzadas sobre o corpo.

– Que programa... – a jovem murmurou num sorriso. – _Programa de cueca... – _torceu o nariz.

– Não esperava que fizéssemos as unhas juntos, não é? – Jasper sorriu divertido antes de se voltar para o lado, ficando de costas para a jovem e apagar a luz do abajur.

– Não – Alice murmurou em resposta sem conter um meio sorriso. – E a propósito – ela ponderou. – _Eram três vezes por noite quando não estava chovendo..._

###

Dois dias depois...

Era estranho, mas a cada dia que se passava, Alice sentia-se mais à vontade junto de Jasper. Não montava mais barreiras durante a noite para deixá-lo longe de si, ao contrário, passavam boa parte da noite conversando e rindo quando o assunto era James Stannard. Não que não se sentisse mais atraída por ele, pelo vizinho misterioso, mas agora era diferente. Via nele mais do que isso, um homem bonito, via nele um amigo, coisa que Emmett não mais parecia ser...

Enquanto a distancia entre Emmett e si aumentava, a aproximação com Jasper também, até demais...

A manhã passada fora o exemplo mais claro e real disso. Despertara e esquecendo-se de que não estava sozinha na cama, voltou-se para o lado encontrando algo largo e macio onde pôde se aconchegar. _O peito de Jasper_. Aconchegou-se sonolenta sobre o peito largo do rapaz, sentindo o calor emanado por sua pele aos poucos se misturar com o de seu corpo, as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração a lhe envolverem em sua suave melodia. E só se deu conta do que fazia quando sentiu um braço forte envolver sua cintura aconchegando-a ainda mais naquele leve torpor matinal.

Depois disso – um pedido desesperado de desculpas enquanto corava feito um tomate e um sorriso do rapaz dizendo que não havia mal algum naquilo – havia passado parte do dia, meio que o evitando, coisa que só durou até o almoço. Gostava dele, gostava de conversar com ele e independente das costumeiras gafes que cometia, a vontade de tê-lo por perto, de ter um amigo, alguém a quem pudesse confiar seus sonhos e planos malucos, era maior do que ter se envergonhado por alguma besteira cometida, seja ela à noite ou durante o dia, já que não eram poucas se tratando de si.

Ainda amava Emmett. Sentia uma imensa vontade de socar o rosto de porcelana de Rosalie, quando essa praticamente se "_sentava no colo do amigo_"_, _porém desde a última conversa tida com Emmett na praia, no segundo dia de estadia ali, não haviam mais voltado a conversar a sós. Uma barreira invisível e intransponível havia se erguido entre ambos. Já Rosalie, apesar dos _flertes_ com o amigo, havia subido e muito sua cota de amizade para consigo. Sempre que podia Rosalie Hale fazia alguma piadinha, ou relembrava alguma pérola do nefasto passado de James...

Aquilo enfurecia o "_Senhor Maravilha_" que tinha a sua imagem de herói jogada na lama, porém James nada fazia além de lançar olhares cortantes a Rosalie, uma ameaça velada de morte lenta e dolorosa, o que de fato era muito estranho se tratando de quem era.

No entanto, talvez James ainda estivesse apenas planejando a forma como daria fim à _serpente_, a forma como chamava carinhosamente Rosalie. Mas que haveria troco, há isso teria.

Enfim, na medida do possível tudo caminhava bem rumo ao grande dia... Grande dia? É, ele estava chegando e isso obviamente deixa os noivos agitados, nervosos, ansiosos com tal momento, mas...

Não era sempre a noiva quem ficava mais ansiosa?

No caso de Edward e Bella não. A fera andava de um lado para o outro e rugia preocupado com tudo. Com o terno que ainda não estava totalmente acabado, com os arranjos do local onde seria a cerimônia, já que a tal de Srta. _Platt_, que era quem cuidaria disso tudo ainda não havia dado o ar de sua graça e combinava tudo a base do telefone. Como Jasper havia lhe dito mais cedo, Edward _era a noiva_, sem sombra de dúvidas. Por outro lado, Bella continuava com a mesma calma de sempre, apesar do vestido que ainda não havia chegado também e de tudo o mais que ainda estava pra ser resolvido com relação à cerimônia.

No entanto, entendia e muito bem o porquê do desespero de Edward. Nenhum dos parentes do noivo haviam chegado ainda, alias nem da noiva, já que os pais de Bella e seus únicos parentes também não havia chegado.

Por um lado – egoísta, é claro – podia dizer que estava feliz com o que acontecia, pensou Alice. _Sem tias chatas_. Do noivo, não suas. Assim, como Bella, não tinha parentes vivos.

No entanto, definitivamente estava no paraíso...

Sem tias chatas e alcoviteiras para lhe azucrinarem dizendo que_ "estava ficando seca e sem frutos..."._ Sem a costumeira balburdia de quando um bando de crianças, velhos e adolescentes barulhentos se juntavam. Enfim, tirando o fato de ter que conviver com James Stannard e sua esposa e de ter que ver a sua _querida e pior inimiga_ se jogar nos braços do homem que amava, a semana havia transcorrido bem, bem até demais.

Mas e se ela não vier? Certamente era isso que Edward pensava, mesmo que não dissesse. Estava desesperado por pensar que talvez a mãe não viesse ao casamento, o que não era justo. Como podia desaprovar que o filho se casasse com alguém como Bella? Bella era única e quando a Sra. Masen a conhecesse, saberia disso ao primeiro olhar que trocasse com a amiga, pensou.

Todos tinham seus problemas e claro... Também tinha o seu.

Como podia ter se esquecido...

Com o que Jasper iria ao casamento? Definitivamente a opção de ir de _sunga e gravata_ – por mais tentadora que fosse – estava fora de cogitação...

Antes de viajarem haviam combinado que comprariam uma vestimenta adequada ao rapaz que seria padrinho da noiva junto de si, mas haviam se esquecido de tal detalhe. Estavam praticamente as vésperas do casamento e ainda não haviam resolvido esse pormenor.

No entanto...

Shopping. Lojas e butiques. O dia seria longo, mas produtivo.

###

Ah, como aquilo era bom...

Passear de braços dados com um namorado lindo arrancando suspiros e olhares invejosos por onde passava, pensou a jovem enquanto caminhava no meio da praça de alimentação do shopping indo em direção as lojas, onde poderia resolver o seu problema quanto ao traje de Jasper para o casamento. Caminhavam só os dois, ora rindo, ora conversando enquanto olhavam as vitrines. Um casal, um perfeito casal. Dessa vez as amigas não quiseram lhe acompanhar.

Rosalie dissera que tinha alguns problemas do trabalho que teria que resolver, então não teria tempo. Como? Bom, Rosalie Hale era publicitária e alguém muito influente em seu meio, então nunca saia de casa por mais de doze horas sem o seu laptop. Resolveria alguns pormenores de sua nova campanha publicitária e que dependiam exclusivamente de sua aprovação via Internet. Victoria por sua vez, dissera que estava cansada e decidiu ficar junto do marido, deitada preguiçosamente numa rede na varanda. É, ela estava mesmo com a aparência de mulher grávida, pensou. Sono àquela hora?

Já Bella não pudera vir porque tinha que esperar pela tal de Esme, que dissera estar chegando para começar o seu trabalho com o altar e os enfeites florais do casamento.

– Vem! Acho que aqui vamos encontrar o que procuramos – disse Alice, arrastando Jasper para dentro de uma boutique que vendia não somente ternos assim como vestidos de festa.

– Posso ajudá-los? – uma jovem loira com os cabelos presos num coque elegante e com grandes com grandes olhos azuis falou.

– Ah, claro – respondeu Alice, ainda de braços dados com Jasper. – Precisamos de um terno, o melhor que tiver. Temos um casamento para ir, sabe – Alice sorriu para a vendedora.

– Claro, só um minuto – a vendedora respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. – Me chamo Eire. Vou pegar alguns modelos para que possam ver; ela disse antes de se afastar.

– Alice – murmurou Jasper que até agora estava em silêncio.

– Sim – a jovem assentiu se voltando para o rapaz.

– O melhor – ele balbuciou levando uma das mãos até os cabelos e deslizando até a nuca num gesto constrangido. – Acho que não tenho dinheiro suficiente para comprar nem uma gravata nesse lugar...

– E quem disse que você deve se preocupar com isso? – a jovem sorriu. – Eu posso e quero que você se vista melhor que qualquer homem da festa, ofuscando até o noivo. Esqueceu? Além de meu acompanhante você é um médico... – murmurou em tom de confidência. – Deve usar o melhor! – ela completou.

– Não posso aceitar isso – disse Jasper, porém sério.

– E por que não? – indagou a jovem enquanto se aproximava de uma arara onde jaziam alguns vestidos.

– Por que... – Jasper ponderou. – Eu iria me sentir mal com isso – completou.

– Olha – Alice abandonou a distração com os vestidos e se voltou para o rapaz. – Você não tem porquê se sentir assim, sou eu quem estou em divida com você. Te arrastei até aqui obrigando-o a deixar tudo o mais para trás para que consumássemos esse plano maluco. Você está me ajudando e muito, não sabe nem ao menos o quanto. Não sei o que seria de mim, sem você por perto. Ter de encarar James e sua esposa e logo mais a _família buscapé_ do Edward sozinha seria algo insuportável. Independente desse plano dar certo ou não, do Emmett passar a ter outros olhos pra mim, eu só tenho a lhe agradecer. Nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo, mas você é importante pra mim, se tornou um verdadeiro amigo em quem posso confiar de olhos vendados.

– Alice – Jasper murmurou surpreso. Não esperava por isso, por mais que tivessem se aproximado nesse meio tempo, não esperava por isso. E também não era justo. Sabia tanto sobre a vida dela enquanto ela... Ela não sabia nem ao menos um terço de quem realmente era _Jasper Whitlock_. Havia tanta coisa que ela não sabia...

– Quer prova maior que isso? Pode vendar os meus olhos e eu irei seguir você a onde quer que pretenda me levar... Ainda mais agora que sei que não é nenhum maníaco pervertido – a jovem sorriu divertida.

– Senhores? – a voz da vendedora chamou-lhes a atenção. A jovem havia voltado com os braços cheios de roupa e as depositou sobre a bancada atrás do casal. – Me perdoem, esqueci de me perguntar o tamanho, mas como meu namorado tem quase a mesma altura que o seu, achei que esses aqui poderiam servir, mas caso contrário é só me dizerem que eu pego outros modelos e tamanhos.

– Ah, claro tudo bem – Alice sorriu. Estranho, mas a palavra, _namorado,_ lhe parecia tão estranha quando a usavam para denominar o que Jasper representava para si.

Voltou-se para o rapaz que ainda a fitava em silêncio.

– Já te disse, não se preocupe com isso – Alice sorriu e então voltou sua atenção sobre os ternos que a jovem lhe mostrava.

###

Na casa de praia, Rosalie ainda continuava a discutir sobre trabalho numa conferência on-line, enquanto Emmett lia um livro deitado no sofá ao lado, por vezes opinando em alguma idéia que a jovem lhe apresentava e queria uma terceira opinião. Victoria e James? Haviam sumido das vistas dos demais há um certo tempo.

Talvez, tratando de encomendar o seu artrópodezinho...

Enquanto isso, Edward e Bella aguardavam pela tal Esme na varanda.

– Bella, senta um pouco, você está me deixando tonto de tanto dar voltas na minha frente – Edward pediu.

Já fazia pelo menos meia hora que, cansada de se sentar, a jovem rodopiava, por vezes apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura em sinal de cansaço, lançando olhares ansiosos para o horizonte.

– Edward – ela disse se voltando para o noivo sentado preguiçosamente num confortável sofá na varanda. – Ela está demorando demais, você não acha? Eu te falei, era melhor eu mesma fazer os arranjos e...

– E? Quer trabalhar no dia do nosso casamento? – Edward a interpelou. – Por Deus Bella, você passa todos os dias rodeada de flores, cuidando delas para que possam felicitar outras pessoas em datas e ocasiões especiais e agora no seu dia especial, não quer que alguém faça isso por você?

– É impressão minha ou está com ciúmes das minhas flores? – a morena zombou num sorriso divertido.

– Admito – Edward sorriu. – Às vezes sinto ciúmes sim daqueles _bonsais_, que recebem mais atenção do que eu de vez em quando...

– Ah, mas que carência – Bella sorriu diante da expressão do noivo.

– Vem cá, vem – ele pediu estendendo a mão para a noiva.

A jovem assentiu aproximando-se do noivo que se recostou melhor contra o sofá sentindo a mesma se aconchegar entre seus braços, recostando as costas em seu peito.

– Ela vai vir. Assim como seus pais e minha mãe – ele disse apertando a jovem junto a si. – Fique sossegada, tudo há de dar certo na cerimônia, você vai ver – Edward completou afundando o queixo na curva do pescoço da jovem que suspirou.

– Espero que sim – respondeu Bella, sentindo as mãos do noivo a acariciarem sua barriga, que a cada dia parecia aumentar mais. Mais alguns dias e certamente o vestido não lhe serviria mais, pensou.

– Podiam ser dois não acha?

– Uma menina e um menino – Edward sorriu. – Aí ambos estaríamos satisfeitos.

– Ah, tá – Bella imediatamente se voltou para trás indignada. – Diz isso porque não é você quem vai ter que passar pelos horrores das dores do parto, além do que – a morena ponderou num olhar repreensivo –, sabe que não gosto quando você fala assim, como se não estivesse feliz por ser uma menina...

– Isso não é verdade – Edward murmurou levando uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto da jovem. – Eu amo a nossa filha de qualquer jeito, por que ela é fruto do nosso amor e lhe prometo uma coisa: vou fazer dela a melhor de todas as garotas, até futebol vou ensiná-la a jogar. Se ela quiser é claro, sorriu divertido.

– Quer transformar a nossa filha numa _Maria João_ antes mesmo dela nascer? Edward, Edward... – Bella murmurou em tom de reprimenda.

– Não é isso – respondeu Edward. – Eu só quero que ela seja tratada como igual. E como disse, só se ela quiser aprender – completou agitando ambas as mãos de forma displicente e a noiva sorriu vencida.

_Edward Masen sempre seria aquele garotinho ruivo que conhecera no colégio,_ pensou Bella.

– _Com licença... – _Uma voz suave lhes chamou a atenção – Eu sou...

– Esme? – ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Não era possível. Aquela era _Esme Anne Platt?_

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? O que vocês acham que a Esme veio fazer ali? Além da decoração, é claro RRSRSRS

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Joana: **_Oi Joana! Não se preocupe, que nessa fic Alice e Emmett são apenas bons amigos mesmo! SRRSRS. Sobre o James: é, ele teve o que mereceu: todos riram dele com a história "do tal Ramón"! Bjus!

_**Gabi Doimo:**_ Oi Gabi! Antes que eu esqueça, agora você tem login! RSRSR Que bom, espero que dê certo a fic de Surpernatural! RSRSR O James ilustrando o papel de ex-namorado sem-vergonha! RRS Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	13. Às Vésperas do Grande Dia

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 12**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Olg'Austen, Bru Moraes, Joana, Suh Campbell, Raffa, Mirabela, Mah Rathbone, Anna R Black, Gabi Doimo, Isabella **__(bem-vinda!)__**, Cíntia-Cullen, Lari SL **__(bem-vinda!)__**, izabelle e Denise **__(bem-vinda!)__**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Agora falta pouquíssimo tempo para o casamento de Bella..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TREZE –

**ÀS VÉSPERAS DO GRANDE DIA**

Alguns segundos se passaram e o casal apenas fitava a sua tão esperada "visita". Esme Anne Platt era uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos longos cor caramelo e muito bem escovados, e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu.

– Eu sou Esme – ela respondeu após a indagação muda do casal que ainda o fitava como se estivessem à frente de um extraterrestre ou algo parecido tamanha surpresa. – Mas você, você me é familiar... – a mulher murmurou fitando Bella.

– É que... – murmurou Bella. – Eu sou a dona da floricultura que fica a duas quadras da sua – ela explicou, ainda surpresa. Realmente esse mundo era pequeno, pensou.

A famosa Esme Anne Platt era a dona da mais bela e luxuosa floricultura da cidade de Nova York, conhecida como _Aphrodite's_. Na verdade Esme era uma das suas maiores concorrentes em questão de belos arranjos e flores. Sempre que podia, Bella inovava, caso contrário a sua modesta floricultura seria esmagada pela suntuosidade da Aphrodite's. A Aphrodite's era muito requisitada, em especial quando se tratava de fazer arranjos para celebrações importantes como num casamento.

Diziam que a Senhorita Platt tinha absoluto bom gosto e que tudo que tinha um toque seu, por mais simples que fosse, acabava se tornando belo e precioso, como se fosse capaz de criar as mais belas flores para os arranjos com as suas próprias mãos, deixando parte de sua essência ali. Mas havia muito tempo que Esme havia deixado esses pormenores para os seus aprendizes e assistia tudo de longe. Dificilmente era encontrada em sua loja e quando ia, era para tratar de questões financeiras.

Quando marcaram a data do casamento e decidiram por realizar uma cerimônia ao ar livre, a primeira pessoa indicada para tratar disso fora a Senhorita Platt. Rosalie a indicara logo de cara. Havia feito alguns trabalhos publicitários a respeito da Aphrodite's há um certo tempo atrás e afirmara a Edward que se quisesse o melhor e uma total certeza de agradar a noiva, deveria contratar a própria Esme Anne Platt para tratar dos arranjos.

Não sabia exatamente como, mas Edward conseguira tal feito, trazer Esme para cuidar disso pessoalmente. Certamente havia lhe custado os olhos da cara, pensou Bella. Sabia que o noivo tinha esse dinheiro para gastar, os Masen eram uma família que tinha posses, mas jamais gostara da idéia de ter que depender de alguma forma dos pais de Edward. Exatamente por isso moravam em seu apartamento que de fato era muito modesto se comparado à casa de praia dos Masen na qual estavam hospedados, mas o fato era que, como havia dito a Edward, se fosse para começarem algo juntos teria que ser só os dois, sem intervenção ou ajuda de ninguém, não por egoísmo, orgulho, mas porque aquilo era o correto, ainda mais sabendo que a Sra. Masen não a aprovava como nora.

– Ah, assim claro – Esme torceu o nariz, porém imediatamente mudou de assunto. – Então, eu lhe peço desculpas pela demora, é que alguns problemas pessoais me impediram de chegar antes como o prometido, porém lhe garanto que terá os melhores arranjos e flores para o seu casamento – ela sorriu e Bella retribuiu o sorriso.

– É, bem... – começou Edward e então se levantou. – Obrigado por ter vindo Senhorita Platt, sei que é uma mulher ocupada, mas me disseram que se eu queria o melhor para minha futura esposa, eu deveria contratar os seus serviços – ele completou, envolvendo a noiva que havia acabado de se levantar num meio braço.

– Imagina, é um gosto poder oferecer meus serviços a um casal tão bonito como vocês – Esme sorriu, lançando um olhar de cima a baixo para o "casal". – Mas pode me chamar de Esme apenas, não precisa de toda essa formalidade, querido – completou.

– Está certo, Esme – balbuciou Edward, incomodado com o olhar insistente da mulher sobre si, mas talvez fosse só impressão, pensou.

– Hm, bem – Esme continuou. – Meus ajudantes ainda estão a caminho. Transportar flores não é uma tarefa fácil, não se as desejar belas e frescas até que cheguem ao seu destino, mas se quiserem já podem ir me mostrando o local onde será a cerimônia, ai já podemos começar a bolar alguma coisa, o que acha? – indagou ela, se voltando para a morena.

– Claro, será um prazer, mas antes venha comigo – disse Bella se afastando do noivo. – Venha comigo e eu lhe mostrarei o seu quarto.

###

– Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez comprar aquilo...

– Já te disse, você vai ficar linda com ele... – Jasper respondeu num sorriso diante da expressão da jovem que insistia em olhar pra dentro da sacola de compras, onde estava o seu _novo vestido_.

Havia trazido um outro vestido de casa, mas entre trocas de ternos e gravatas – Ah, que sonho... Ver aquele homem experimentando _Armani's _tendo somente a si como platéia –, a vendedora havia insistido para que experimentasse alguns modelos novos de vestidos recém chegados na loja e depois de ouvir um: "_Perfeito. Você está linda..._"de Jasper, havia se derretido toda e trazido a peça sem ao menos verificar o valor.

– _Nossa, até que enfim chegaram hein? Achei que fossem comprar o shopping todo __–_ disse Rosalie, chamando a atenção do casal que conversava animadamente em frente à porta de entrada sem notar que não estavam a sós.

Ambos se voltaram para a voz que lhes falava, deparando-se com Rosalie sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas na posição de lótus, segurando o laptop agora fechado apoiado sobre o joelho esquerdo. Ao seu lado, Emmett como sempre mantinha-se em silêncio.

– Ah, oi pessoal! – respondeu Alice enquanto se aproximava do centro da sala, seguida de Jasper, com os braços cheios de sacolas.

– Nossa Alice, você é uma mulher de sorte... – murmurou Rosalie. – Está acompanhada do _único homem_ que aguenta ficar mais que duas horas no shopping sem reclamar e que ainda carrega as sacolas – a jovem sorriu divertida, arrancando um sorriso do casal.

– É Rosalie, acho que realmente posso dizer que sou uma mulher de sorte – respondeu Alice enquanto sentava-se no sofá de frente para a amiga e Jasper deixava as sacolas descansarem ao lado do sofá.

Mais uma vez teve a mesma sensação estranha. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Emmett e pode ver aquela mesma chama de tristeza cintilar mais uma vez dentro dos olhos do amigo. Mas se estava mesmo magoado com aquilo, se realmente gostava de si, como Bella e como Jasper haviam lhe afirmado, por quê raios não lhe dizia isso?, Alice pensou exasperada. Aquela passividade a estava deixando maluca. Queria tanto poder ouvir algo mais que "_somos bons amigos_" vindo dele...

– Ah... Jasper?

Ambos ouviram alguém chamar e se deparam com Victoria saindo logo mais ao corredor que dava acesso aos quartos no segundo andar.

– Sim? – disse Jasper que havia se sentado no braço do sofá se voltando para a jovem que o fitava com os seus grandes olhos azuis.

– Poderia falar com você um minuto? – a jovem pediu timidamente.

– Claro – respondeu Jasper e antes de se afastar repousou um beijo sutil no rosto de Alice. – Já volto – completou ele, antes de se afastar.

– Vai deixar a _ruiva_ levar o seu namorado assim tão fácil? – Rosalie zombou. – Se eu fosse você, não deixava um homem desses a solta assim não – e sorriu divertida.

– Victoria não é _você_, então posso ficar sossegada – Alice rebateu. Aquilo era estranho, mas a impressão era que a estranha inimizade que Rosalie sentia por James estava sendo direcionada a sua esposa, pensou.

Rosalie emitiu uma sonora gargalhada antes de voltar a falar:

– Alice, Alice... – a jovem murmurou. – É exatamente por isso que deveria se preocupar. Lembre-se: é ela que está casada com _um inseto,_ não eu. Eu, eu bem... – Rosalie ponderou colocando o laptop sobre a mesinha de centro e então se voltou para Emmett passando um dos braços sobre o ombro do rapaz. – Eu tenho o _Emm... __– _e sorriu divertida, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz que nada disse, porém ficou momentaneamente constrangido pelo ato inesperado.

– É, bem, eu... – começou Alice.

"Droga! Se ele gosta de mim porque fica flertando com ela? Essa intimidade toda..."_–_ a jovem bufou irritada.

– Desculpem-me, mas vou subir para o meu quarto, tenho que guardar essas coisas – disse por fim e então sumiu rapidamente dali, porém não fora exatamente para o quarto.

###

– Dr. Whitlock, eu... – começou Victoria, mas foi rapidamente cortada.

– Me chame de Jasper, por favor – o rapaz pediu. Aquilo ainda ia dar confusão, pensou. Sem dúvida havia sido uma péssima idéia dizerem que era médico e ainda por cima obstetra.

– Jasper – Victoria se corrigiu. – Fiquei sabendo que é médico e bem, estou com um problema e acho que talvez você possa me ajudar – a jovem completou, quando finalmente pararam de caminhar, ao lado de fora da casa.

Jasper ponderou por alguns instantes apenas fitando os grandes olhos azuis a sua frente. Eles pareciam ansiosos como se uma palavra sua fosse capaz de cometer um milagre, pensou. Um pouco distante dali, Bella e Esme planejavam onde seriam colocados os arranjos da cerimônia.

– O que exatamente você tem? – indagou Jasper, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Não podia por tudo a perder. Não agora.

– Eu não consigo... – Victoria murmurou cabisbaixa.

– Não consegue? – indagou Jasper, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

– Não consigo engravidar – respondeu a jovem voltando a fitar o rapaz.

"Deus... E agora?" – pensou Jasper.

– Desde que James e eu nos casamos, sonhamos com um bebê, mas por mais que tentemos, eu não consigo engravidar – Victoria completou com o rosto levemente rosado ao fim da frase.

– E já foi ao médico? – Jasper perguntou.

– Já – ela respondeu. – O doutor Cullen, que também é amigo da família, me disse que é essa ansiedade toda que está atrapalhando. Me disse que quando um casal quer muito ter um filho isso acaba acontecendo. Segundo ele, eu não tenho nenhum problema físico que me impeça de engravidar.

– E ele está certo quanto a ansiedade – respondeu Jasper, afinal isso era algo de conhecimento geral. Sua mãe certa vez lhe dissera que quando engravidara pela primeira vez e o tivera, havia fica tão ansiosa que havia demorado meses para que por fim conseguisse engravidar.

Além do que, não tinha como discordar da opinião de um médico de verdade, mas...

_Deus... De onde iria baixar o médico obstetra agora? _Fantasiar-se de médico para atender aos desejos das mulheres era uma coisa, agora se comportar como um verdadeiro médico e dar uma "_consulta_"_, _isso já era uma coisa totalmente diferente, pensou. Suspirou e então se voltou para a jovem:

– Primeiro, fique calma, relaxe, curta o seu casamento. Faz tão pouco tempo que vocês se casaram... – ele disse, afim de alguma forma tentar encerrar aquela conversa antes que fosse descoberto, porém tentando de alguma forma poder ajudar a jovem. Os olhos azuis o fitavam ansiosos. – Quando tiver de engravidar, você vai engravidar, acredite.

– Mas... – Victoria murmurou mais uma vez de cabeça baixa, aparentemente desapontada. – Não tem nada que você possa me recomendar para... Para acelerar o processo?

– É, bem... – _O que diria agora?, _pensou Jasper. Além de fazer amor com mais frequência não sabia dizer o que mais a jovem poderia fazer, até mesmo porquê, se levasse em conta o que Alice havia lhe dito, esse obviamente não seria o motivo da mesma não conseguir engravidar.

No entanto... Aqueles olhos azuis e suplicantes estavam lhe fazendo sentir uma pontada de culpa no peito.

Suspirou.

– Bem, nesse caso, eu acho que você pode...

###

"Droga! O que tanto aqueles dois conversam?" – indagou-se Alice enquanto observava ao longe Victoria e Jasper conversarem. Havia corrido até o quarto jogado as sacolas sobre a cama e corrido de volta até ali. Não era a toa que sentia o coração querer saltar pela boca. Escondida atrás de uma pilastra da varanda, Alice tentava descobrir o que Victoria queria com Jasper.

A ruiva tinha os olhos fixos no rapaz e parecia estar embebida em cada palavra proferida pelo mesmo. Pena que não podia ouvir o que diziam de onde estava, pensou Alice.

Logo que Victória se afastou, Jasper voltara até ela, caminhando em sua direção.

– _Até que enfim_! O que tanto Victoria queria com você?– indagou Alice, torcendo o nariz. – Porque demorou tanto? – completou, e Jasper se voltou para si num sorriso divertido.

– Se eu não te conhecesse, e não soubesse que ama o Emmett, diria que está com ciúmes de mim – e um meio sorriso moldou os lábios do rapaz.

– Não, é, bem, eu só – Alice balbuciou sem jeito, o costumeiro tom rosado subindo as faces. – Enfim, o que quero _mesmo, _é saber sobre o que você e ela conversaram – ela completou apontando para o lugar onde o rapaz estava há alguns minutos atrás com Victoria.

– Nada importante. Me perdoe, mas tinha combinado de treinar com os rapazes na academia e já estou atrasado... Depois nos falamos – disse Jasper e então se afastou, deixando a jovem no vácuo.

– Como nada importante? – Alice indagou indignada, não havia ouvido mais nada, além disso.

– Nada – respondeu Jasper, enquanto um sorriso maroto lhe moldava os lábios, porem não parou de caminhar. – Ela só queria saber _a frequência..._

– _COMO_? – exasperou a jovem, mas o rapaz já estava longe.

###

– Droga! – exasperou Emmett, socando com toda a força que tinha o saco de boxer no centro da academia. Já fazia pelo menos uma meia hora que estava ali descontando a sua frustração naquele saco de areia.

As paredes revestidas de vidro refletiam aquilo que menos queria ver. A sua imagem, a imagem de um perdedor. Socou o saco de areia com mais força ainda, sentindo os nós dos dedos latejarem com o impacto.

– Nossa... essa doeu...

Emmett suspirou e então se voltou para a porta aberta deparando-se com os olhos castanhos de James.

Será que existia alguém no mundo que gostasse mais de se expor do que James Stannard?, indagou-se Emmett, ao se deparar com a peculiar vestimenta do amigo: um minusculo e quase transparente shorts azul e uma regata branca onde o famoso escorpião vermelho tatuado nas costas mostrava parcialmente a sua couraça. _É, não, _o rapaz se deu a resposta.

– Me diz: há quanto tempo está fazendo esse pobre saco de areia de _boneco de Judas_? – indagou James, se aproximando do amigo que recuou e se sentou sobre um dos bancos de madeira no centro da sala.

– Eu não aguento mais, James... – Emmett murmurou de cabeça baixa e James se aproximou tendo o devido cuidado de se abaixar para não ser pego de surpresa por uma pancada do saco de areia que ainda balançava devido aos golpes desferidos pelo amigo.

– Ainda não falou com ela? – James perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

– Não – Emmett respondeu de prontidão.

– E por quê não? – James indagou incrédulo. – Só porque ela está com o rascunho do _Brad Pitt_ agora? –sorriu debochado.

– Jasper é um cara legal**–**Emmett respondeu sem muita emoção. – Mas não aguento mais ter que ver os dois juntos...

– Legal? Tá, sei... – James bufou.

– O que você tem contra ele? – Emmett se voltou para o amigo.

– Nada – respondeu James. – Eu só acho que você é melhor que ele... – e sorriu divertido, mas nem assim conseguiu revigorar o ânimo do amigo.

– Quem dera todos pensassem assim... – Emmett murmurou desanimado.

– Quem dera _a Alice_ pensasse assim, você quer dizer, não é? E quem disse que ela não pensa?

– Como? – Emmett indagou confuso.

– Ela ainda ama você – James respondeu com simplicidade.

– Ah, é? – Emmett indagou incrédulo. – _Me ama_, mas passa as noites com ele? É ele quem ela abraça, é ele quem ela beija... Como é que pode me dizer que ela me ama? – ele gesticulou.

– Ama, e eu sei disso – James insistiu. – É só você abrir os olhos e vai ver que aquilo tudo, aquela imagem que ela tenta passar de casal de adolescentes em erupção é pura fachada. Meu amigo, que espécie de homem é você, que não sabe reconhecer quando uma mulher está apaixonada por si?

– Talvez ela tenha me amado um dia, mas...

– Quer um conselho? – James interpelou o amigo, que assentiu em silêncio. – Sei que se conselho fosse bom seria vendido, mas como sou seu amigo, acho que devo lhe dizer isso: _saia do anonimato_. Demonstre o que sente por ela. Se ponha no lugar dela. Aguentaria esperar por esse amor a vida toda? No entanto, ela te ama e eu sei disso desde que nos conhecemos, acho que até mesmo no tempo que estivemos juntos, ela já me traia com você em pensamentos...

– Se está tentando justificar a sua canalhice com ela... – começou Emmett em tom de reprimenda diante do sorriso divertido do amigo.

– É sério – continuou James, mas agora sério. – Acho que se você usar as armas certas, se souber como chegar ao coração dela e lhe dizer o que realmente sente, te garanto, ela dá um pé naquele _rascunho de Brad Pitt _e corre para os seus braços no mesmo instante...

– Como? – indagou Emmett, e dessa vez não conteve um meio sorriso. Até quando falava sério. James não abandonava o tom jocoso. Armas... Coração. O amigo misturava estratégias de guerra com sentimentos, mas no fim aquilo fazia sentido. Não que pretendesse bancar o "_Don Juan_" com Alice, mas ele tinha razão, devia falar com ela.

– E então? – indagou James, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada no intuito de indagar quanto ao que o amigo iria fazer. Jogar a toalha ou enfrentar a guerra e ir direto para a frente de batalha?

– No casamento. Depois da cerimônia vou falar com ela – Emmett murmurou convicto.

– É assim que se fala! – James sorriu dando um tapa nas costas do amigo. – Esse é o Emmett que eu conheço... Imagina? Perder pra aquele...

– _Boa noite._

Uma voz conhecida se fez presente e ambos se voltaram para a porta, deparando-se com Jasper que também vestia roupas de treino, uma calça leve e uma regata branca, muito parecidas com as que Emmett usava.

– Meu amigo – James se levantou do banco. – Você não morre tão cedo... Estávamos falando de você agora mesmo – e sorriu, como se Jasper fosse o seu melhor amigo.

"Mas... quem é que convidou esse cara?" – indagou-se o escorpião.

– É mesmo? – indagou Jasper, caminhando até o aparador no canto da sala e deixando a toalha que trazia sobre os ombros ali. – Espero que bem – e sorriu divertido.

– Claro, por que falaríamos o contrário? – James sorriu acompanhando os passos de Jasper.

Viu o rapaz se afastar pela sala espaçosa e caminhar até o outro canto do cômodo, procurando por pesos para se exercitar. Vendo que os ouvidos de Jasper estavam definitivamente longe o bastante, James reclinou-se e murmurou a Emmett:

– Estratégia número dois, meu amigo: _seja amigo do seu inimigo, só assim terá vantagem sobre ele..._

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Esperamos que gostem do cap! O Emmett tomou uma decisão... mas eu só posso dizer que já não adianta mais! RSRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Joana: **_Oi Joana! A Esme não podia ficar de fora do casamento, né? RSRSR Bjus!

_**Isabella**__**:**_ Oi Isabella! Obrigado! Pois é, essa não tem nada a ver com a do Hyoga... RSRSR Foi apenas um nome aleatório! Bjus!

_**izabelle:**_ Oi izabelle! Obrigado! Em breve ele fará, e vai ser particular pra Alice! RSRSR Bjus!

_**Denise:**_ Oi Denise! Aêêê! Mais uma fantasma se identificando! RSRSRS Obrigado! Como sempre disse aqui, devemos tudo a Hana Lis! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

E não esqueçam:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	14. O Casamento

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 13**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Joana, Olg'Austen, Bru Moraes, Raffa, Mirabela, Lari SL, Cíntia-Cullen, Mah Rathbone, Isabella e Anna R Black****.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Chega o tão esperado dia do casamento de Bella e Edward._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUATORZE –

**O CASAMENTO**

– Alice?

– Eu já vou... – a jovem respondeu ao ouvir o chamado de Jasper do outro lado da porta. – Estou quase pronta – murmurou.

– Vou esperá-la lá embaixo – Jasper respondeu. – A maioria dos convidados já chegou – explicou antes de descer.

Ouviu os passos do rapaz se distanciarem no corredor e algum tempo depois por fim saiu do banheiro. Estava há pelo menos duas horas ali, entre pincéis de maquiagem, secador e fluídos para fixar o cabelo.

– Deus... – a jovem murmurou aproximando-se da cama onde jazia o vestido que iria usar. _– Como mulher sofre para ficar bonita,_ suspirou cansada, verdadeiramente exausta depois da maratona de beleza que havia enfrentado.

Mas seu atraso não era só por conta dessa difícil tarefa, afinal havia ficado quase que a tarde toda ajudando a noiva a se arrumar, coisa que foi deveras interessante, já que com isso havia descoberto que Esme além de uma ótima florista também era uma excelente maquiadora. Pena que não pudesse lhe pedir para que a maquiasse também. Já sabia até a resposta:

"_Vai sonhando..._"

No mais, Esme havia feito o seu trabalho. A decoração e os arranjos do altar ficaram definitivamente perfeitos, assim como a noiva ao se permitir ser maquiada pela mesma, que gentilmente se oferecera para fazer tal coisa. De fato, Bella devia estar se sentindo mesmo grata pela ajuda de Esme, _imensamente grata_, já que além de maquiá-la e cuidar dos arranjos, fora _Esme_ quem botara ordem na casa àquela tarde...

Os McCarty. Os Masen.

A família de Edward e Emmett havia chegado como uma verdadeira _tromba d' água_. Todos de uma só vez, barulhentos e tagarelas isso sem contar aquelas _adoráveis criaturas _que se denominavam tias, mas que no fundo eram verdadeiros _demônios de saia..._

_"Nossa Alice querida, ainda solteira? Minha caçula se casou há dois anos. Se lembra dela? Ah, já me deu um lindo netinho e deve estar planejando o segundo... É melhor se apressar querida, senão vai envelhecer seca e sem frutos..."._

Por Deus, por quê sempre tinha que ouvir a mesma cantilena? Senhoras roliças como barris que viam no casamento a única razão de viver de uma mulher. _Como se as mulheres só servissem para procriar... _

Enfim, pelo menos Bella escapara das garras daquelas velhas barulhentas e bisbilhoteiras, Esme as expulsara do quarto recebendo olhares indignados e estranhos. _A _noiva _vai ficar _sozinha _com essa estranha?_

Por fim, tivera que ficar junto de Esme e Bella, para que não pensassem mais bobagem do que já estavam pensando. Coitada da amiga... Em que família estava entrando? Aquelas mulheres eram estranhas, a condenavam por continuar solteira e não eram diferentes para com Bella. Assim que viram a noiva com aquele barrigão, logo trocaram cochichos e olhares de reprovação.

Mas afinal em que século estavam vivendo?

As mulheres deviam se casar de preferência aos quinze anos – antes que ficassem secas – e jamais, _jamais, _se entregarem ao _desfrute_ e ainda por cima trazer consigo o prova de seu "_crime_"_..._

Que pesadelo! Não era à toa que a amiga estava tão nervosa e tivesse tido intermináveis crises de choro enquanto Esme a maquiava, tendo que recomeçar o trabalho todo de novo. E com Edward não era diferente, estava nervoso, mas por outro motivo, a mãe, a única que não havia aparecido até agora. No seu caso, o problema estava longe de ser a desaprovação dos parentes que lhe eram todo elogios... Bom, pelo menos a parte masculina dela.

Mas o que era aquilo? Aquela bendita desigualdade que varava os séculos? – Alice cerrou os punhos indignada. A noiva era motivo de comentários depreciativos por estar grávida, como se tivesse cometido um crime, enquanto o noivo era parabenizado pelos homens da família por perpetuar a sua espécie. _Oh grande macho reprodutor..._

Só esperava que tudo desse certo. A amiga não merecia estar passando por tudo aquilo num dia tão importante para si, Alice suspirou cansada enquanto despia o roupão e pegava o vestido sobre a cama.

###

Tudo estava pronto. Os convidados andavam de um lado para o outro. Os cozinheiros tratavam de arrumar os últimos detalhes do jantar que seria servido após a cerimônia na cozinha.

_Só não sabia que tinha tantos parentes assim,_ pensou Edward, emitindo um suspiro casado diante do vaivém de crianças, jovens, senhoras e senhores pela casa.

Só faltava sua mãe.

No corredor de frente para a escada que dava acesso aos quartos, na biblioteca, Edward andava de um lado para o outro com o telefone na mão. Havia tentado falar com a mãe a tarde toda, sem obter resultado. A Sra. Masen parecia ter evaporado, ou então simplesmente não atendia o telefone para não ter que falar com o filho.

Edward não conseguia acreditar que a sua adorada mãe estivesse fazendo isso; o crime gravíssimo que ele havia cometido era apenas um: desobedecido às ordens da mãe e firmado compromisso com aquela jovem "_ianque", _como sua mãe havia denominado Bella.

Dois turrões que não davam o braço a torcer e agiam impulsivamente. Assim eram Edward e Elizabeth Masen. Porém, dessa vez quem estava agindo mal era a mãe, pensou. Bella era uma mulher linda, batalhadora e sem dúvida alguma digna de seu amor, porem sua mãe insistia na idéia de casamento entre primos ou amigos da família, como se estivessem no século passado e casamentos por interesse comercial ainda existissem. Poderiam até existir em algumas etnias, mas para alguém como ele e o primo, que haviam crescido, passado quase que a vida toda num país como os Estados Unidos, aquilo era absolutamente absurdo.

Não era à toa que decidira morar definitivamente nos Estados Unidos assim que completara a maior idade. Constantemente também era apresentado a alguma prima ou amiga da família com quem poderia formalizar casamento a cada visita que fazia aos pais na Inglaterra.

Havia tomado uma decisão, e esta, sua mãe não poderia mudar, pensou Edward. Só queria que ela aceitasse.

###

Emmett suspirou, se recostando contra a parede atrás de si fitando o teto, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. _Casamento_. Nunca havia parado para pensar se um dia desejaria isso pra sua vida. Eternamente junto de alguém, ouvir aquele:

"_Até que a morte os separe.._."

Em toda sua vida jamais se deixara prender por sentimento algum que não fosse amizade. Sempre fora livre e carregava consigo o soneto de Vinícius de Moraes como lema: "_Que seja infinito enquanto dure..._"

Sua vida amorosa nunca fora monótona, muito pelo contrário, e sempre tentava aproveitar o máximo possível do momento que estava vivendo. Procurava muito mais do que satisfação, prazer, mesmo que fosse numa única noite e às vezes até chegava a encontrar algo bom. Porém... logo o encanto passava e mais uma vez voltava a sua busca cega e incessante por algo que de fato nem ao menos sabia o que era.

No entanto, gostaria sim e muito de ter alguém com quem compartilhar suas felicidades e também seus temores e medos, tal qual o primo tinha com Bella. Em seu intimo sempre desejara isso e só agora percebia que era essa a sua tão incessante busca.

– Alice... – ele murmurou num tom quase inaudível.

Esse alguém já existia, havia estado ao seu lado a vida toda, porém fora incapaz de perceber isso até que a perdesse, perdesse aquela que de fato era a única que lhe completava.

– Emmett?

Ele ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado, e então se voltou para a direção de onde vinha o chamado deparando-se com a amiga a descer as escadas. Perdeu a respiração.

Linda.

Essa palavra definiria aquela que via descer as escadas, pensou. Com passos leves e comedidos como os de uma ninfa a caminhar sobre a superfície límpida de um lago, Alice descia as escadas. Os cabelos negros e curtos estavam penteados para trás, num estilo pouco formal, despojado, Os olhos também negros, quase amendoados, estavam muito bem delineados e os lábios cheios cintilantes e rosados. Uma beleza natural que havia sido apenas realçada.

A cada passo que dava o vestido vermelho e leve, amarrado ao pescoço deslizava pelas curvas do corpo pequeno, delicado, porém não menos sensual aquela noite. O decote não tão habitual de sua personalidade era ousado e expunha parte dos seios alvos e macios, onde um pequeno e reluzente pingente dourado repousava.

Quando por fim desceu as escadas, silenciosa, Alice parou a alguns passos do rapaz que apenas a observava em silêncio, os olhos castanho-esverdeados fixos em si.

Sentiu um arrepio correr suas costas ao ver que ele se aproximava, porém sem desviar aquele olhar intenso de cima de si. É, sem dúvida alguma aquela sensação não devia ser por conta do corte do vestido que expunha suas costas quase que por completo, pensou.

Ele se aproximou. Lindo, bem vestido, o terno preto com um corte impecável. Ou seria o porte de quem estava usando que o fazia parecer perfeito? – pensou. Sentiu-se momentaneamente intimidada por aqueles olhos sobre si.

"Que bom, não estou tão baixa perto dele hoje..." – a jovem suspirou sentindo o rosto aos poucos se aquecer com aquele olhar penetrante e insistente sobre si, porém satisfeita com a recente descoberta. Ele, Emmett McCarty, estava olhando para si e aquele sem dúvidas não era um olhar de irmão...

_Ah se soubesse disso antes..._ _Teria comprado sapatos caros como aquela sandália de salto alto que estava usando. Toda revestida com pedrarias e..._

Gastaria seu salário inteiro se soubesse que com isso ele lhe daria aquele olhar, se soubesse que com isso ele por fim "_conseguiria lhe enxergar_", pensou, ciente de que a vendedora da loja era o seu _anjo da guarda_ por ter lhe oferecido àquele par de sandálias quando comprara o vestido.

– Está linda – Emmett por fim disse alguma coisa, ainda encantado com a beleza da jovem.

– Obrigada – Alice respondeu timidamente.

– Não acredito que ainda tem isso – Emmett murmurou e então delicadamente aproximou os dedos do pingente sobre o colo da jovem.

– A flor de Lis – Alice murmurou.

Da finíssima corrente dourada um pequeno pingente se dependurava, uma delicada flor com folhas laminares onde um cristal num tom vermelho profundo fora incrustado. Aquele pingente fora um presente que havia ganhado do amigo há pelo menos dez anos, depois de uma viagem do mesmo a Paris, porém jamais esquecera aquela preciosidade...

– _**Lembrança –**_

_Chovia. Sempre tivera medo de chuva. E depois da morte dos pais numa noite igualmente chuvosa, passou a temer ainda mais o barulho dos trovões e o vento a fustigar as janelas com seu incessante sopro._

_Havia completado dezoito anos a cerca de duas semanas e os amigos haviam lhe feito uma festa surpresa com direito a bolo de chocolate e brigadeiro. Uma injeção de ânimo carregada de açúcar e boas novas capaz de fazer até mesmo um limão alegrar-se e tornar-se doce, tão doce quanto mel. _

_Havia recebido a carta de admissão na universidade._

_Mas então... _

_Por que toda aquela tristeza?_

_Simples. Porque _ele _não estava ali..._

_Literalmente jogou-se sobre o sofá. Precisava arrumar uma companhia para os dias de chuva mesmo que fosse peluda e latisse, pensou. A tv ainda estava ligada e passava um programa qualquer que não lhe prendia a atenção, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos sobre a imagem. O que não podia era continuar a ouvir aquele barulho infernal do vento e da chuva. Foi então que a campainha tocou._

– _Quem será? – murmurou, antes de se levantar e ir até a porta e assim que a abriu sentiu o chão literalmente sumir sob seus pés... _

– _Emmett?_

– _Oi! Espero não ter chegado muito tarde... – o rapaz sorriu, um doce sorriso e a jovem se perdeu naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados._

_Por alguns instantes não teve reação alguma, apenas fitou o rapaz a sua frente, o casaco marrom respingado de chuva e os cabelos castanhos igualmente úmidos. O amigo havia viajado até a França para resolver negócios do pai, mas estava demorando mais do que o esperado para voltar, tanto que sequer havia podido estar consigo em seu aniversário. No entanto, ali estava ele agora. A mala depositada ao lado da porta, só confirmava o que estava pensando:_

_"Ele chegou. Chegou e veio direto até mim..."_

– _Pedi ao porteiro que me deixasse subir sem avisar, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa – continuou Emmett, mas a jovem sequer parecia ouvir o que falava._

– _Achei, achei que não voltaria mais – ela por fim murmurou, sentindo o coração acelerar dentro do peito._

– _Foram só duas semanas – Emmett sorriu._

– Hm, bem... – Alice por fim despertou sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe as faces diante do olhar insistente do rapaz sobre si e daquele sorriso tão cristalino.

_"Droga! Por que justo hoje eu tinha que vestir essa camiseta velha e desbotada e ainda por cima deixar a casa nessa... Nessa bagunça?" – indagou-se exasperada. Livros, cadernos cheios de anotações, canetas, meias... E um pote de sorvete, porém vazio sobre a mesinha de centro. Aquilo não era um lugar habitável e usar uma camiseta velha como pijama, tão larga que caberiam duas de si dentro da mesma sem duvida também não era a melhor vestimenta para receber... Receber o seu "príncipe encantado"..._

– _Por favor, entre – ela disse por fim, ao perceber que estava sendo no mínimo pouco cortês. Como podia deixá-lo parado na sua porta? – indagou-se enquanto desajeitadamente tentava ajeitar os cabelos com os dedos._

_E felizmente para o seu alivio o rapaz sequer parecia ter notado sua "elegante vestimenta", assim como a bagunça sobre o tapete ou o seu novo penteado._

_Emmett deixou a mala ao lado do sofá e então retirou o casco pendurando-o no gancho atrás da porta, não sem antes retirar uma pequena caixinha de veludo de dentro de um dos bolsos do mesmo._

– _Não pense que me esqueci do seu aniversário – ele disse se voltando para a jovem que havia se sentado sobre o sofá. Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado da mesma entregando-lhe a pequena caixinha._

– _Emmett, eu, bem... Não precisava __**–**__ ela balbuciou surpresa. O amigo havia ligado lhe dando os parabéns no dia de seu aniversário, mas nada se comparava a sua presença, e sem dúvida tê-lo junto de si, só pra si, como naquela noite era melhor do que qualquer presente._

– _Espero que goste – Emmett sorriu, enquanto via a jovem abrir a caixinha com um olhar visivelmente curioso._

– _Emmett... – Alice começou olhando para a pequena peça cintilante. – É..._

– _Uma Flor de Lis – Emmett respondeu diante da expressão surpresa da jovem. – Dizem que simboliza tanto o poder como a pureza de corpo e espírito. Assim que vi me lembrei de você..._

– _É, é... É lindo – a jovem sorriu e tinha os olhos marejados. Saber que estando tão longe ele se lembrara de si, era algo que a deixava extasiada, imensamente feliz, não sabia dizer nem ao menos o quanto._

– _E? – Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não mereço nem ao menos um abraço? – sorriu divertido._

_A jovem sorriu e então lançou-se sem demoras nos braços do amigo._

– _Todos os abraços do mundo... – ela murmurou entorpecida pelo calor daquele abraço que para si era muito mais que um abraço carregado de saudade e de um amigo._

– _**Lembrança –**_

Suspirou. O toque casto porém quente dos dedos do rapaz sobre sua pele a estavam deixando incomodada. No entanto, no fundo sabia que tal qual naquela noite não teria mais do que isso dele.

– Alice, eu... – Emmett começou por fim soltando o pingente e voltando a fitar os olhos castanho-esverdeados da jovem.

– _Alice_? – uma outra voz se fez presente, chamando-lhes a atenção.

– Jasper? – indagou Alice, assim que viu o rapaz, que tal qual o amigo, estava impecavelmente bem vestido. Emmett se afastou parcialmente da jovem ao ver o loiro se aproximar.

– Está linda – Jasper falou de forma galante e então levou a mão da jovem até os lábios onde repousou um beijo delicado e casto, que porém fez o rosto da mesma pegar fogo.

"Deus..." _– _ela suspirou. Não era todo dia, que homens vestindo _Armani_ ao estilo "BCC" (_bonitos, charmosos e cheirosos_) a "_cortejavam"... _Melhor dizendo, essa era a primeira vez que tal coisa acontecia consigo.

Estaria...

Sonhando?

– Estava te procurando – disse Jasper, depois de se afastar parcialmente.

– Acabei de descer, desculpe a demora – Alice respondeu.

– Imagina, a demora compensou – Jasper sorriu, mais uma vez não poupando o galanteio e oferecendo o braço a jovem que aceitou.

_Ele devia ser proibido de fazer isso,_ pensou. Aquele sorriso que beirava ao "_cafajeste_" fazia qualquer uma se derreter. Estava confusa, ter a atenção de Jasper e de Emmett sobre si a deixava completamente perdida, como se estivesse em meio a um vendaval, um vendaval que dissipava um atordoante _cheiro de loção amadeirada..._

– Acho melhor a gente... – Alice começou sem jeito ao ver que Emmett ainda mantinha o olhar fixo em si, porém nesse exato instante uma quarta voz lhes interrompeu.

– Deus! Mil perdões, me atrasei mais do que imaginava... compromissos de trabalho e...

Ambos se voltaram para a escada onde uma esbaforida Rosalie descia às pressas. A amiga havia passado o dia todo trancada no quarto resolvendo problemas de trabalho, porém... Como sempre Rosalie Hale não descia do seu pedestal de Deusa, _Diva Americana..._ Estava linda.

Rosalie tinha os cabelos soltos em fartos caracóis loiros que lhe caiam displicentes sobre os ombros nus, bem natural, assim como a maquiagem da mesma, isso sem contar o vestido... Pareciam ter invertido de lado. Enquanto o look de Alice beirava a mulher fatal, que nunca havia sido até aquela noite, Rosalie estava comportada, comportada até demais. Vestia um vestido leve, num tom esverdeado que beirava ao azul, até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. O decote era discreto, porém como sempre as curvas perfeitas eram ressaltadas ainda mais sob aquele tecido quase transparente. Agora sim se parecia como uma _Deusa, uma ninfa, envolta em tiras de seda..., _pensou Alice.

– E então? Vamos pessoal? Somos os padrinhos, não se esqueçam – a voz de Rosalie lhe tirou dos pensamentos.

– Mas a Bella já está pronta? – indagou Alice vendo a amiga ajeitar o vestido e os cabelos.

– Já sim – Rosalie respondeu enlaçando o braço no de Emmett. – Ela está com o Charlie, já que é ele quem vai levá-la até o altar. Só falta o Edward sair daquela sala e deixar aquele telefone...

Rosalie murmurou indicando com a cabeça o amigo que ainda dava voltas na biblioteca com o telefone na mão.

– Vão indo, eu vou falar com o Edward – Emmett falou e então se afastou.

– Está certo – respondeu Rosalie e então deu a volta ficando do outro lado de Jasper. – Não se importa, não é Alice? – indagou, porém já enlaçando o braço no de Jasper.

– É bem, eu...

Alice não teve tempo de responder. O trio logo já se deslocava para fora da casa.

###

– Edward! – Emmett chamou da porta, vendo o primo mais uma vez discar o numero da mãe no telefone. – Já está na hora – ele completou.

– Ela não vem, não é mesmo? – Edward murmurou desanimado por fim repousando o telefone sobre a base, antes de se voltar para o primo.

– Acredito que não – respondeu Emmett, aproximando-se do rapaz. – Mas isso importa? – indagou vendo o primo arquear a sobrancelha.

– Ela é minha mãe – respondeu Edward.

– Mas não tem o direito de controlar a sua vida – continuou Emmett. – Você ama a Bella e é isso o que importa. Está fazendo a coisa certa, se tem alguém que está fazendo algo errado é a tia Elizabeth, por julgar o caráter e o mérito da mulher que você ama antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

– Se ela ao menos desse uma chance de poder conhecê-la – Edward murmurou cabisbaixo. – Bella é uma mulher como poucas e nenhuma, absolutamente nenhuma das "_pretendentes_" que ela me arrumou foram tão belas e inteligentes quanto ela. Bella é única – murmurou ele.

– Com toda certeza sim, mas isso se deve a algo muito importante, porque você a ama e ela a você. Acredite Edward, fez a escolha certa, escutou o seu coração, não deixe que ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe, lhe tire essa felicidade de estar ao lado da mulher que ama. Poucos conseguem esse feito na vida, ou quando encontram a mulher perfeita para si a deixam ir, escapar por entre os dedos como uma brisa suave de primavera que se vai com o fim da estação...

– Fala como se... – Edward começou, ao ver o olhar do primo se perder em algum ponto qualquer, porém distante de tudo a sua volta.

– Não importa – Emmett respondeu e então envolveu o primo num meio abraço dando um tapa amistoso em suas costas. – Vamos logo, porque senão a Bella pode achar que você ficou com medo e fugiu na hora de finalmente dizer sim – e sorriu divertido, por fim arrancando um sorriso de Edward.

– Claro – Edward sorriu. – Mas acredite, isso é algo que nunca pude negar a ela... O meu amor – ele completou e ambos finalmente saíram da sala deixando o esquecido telefone sobre a mesa.

###

– Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo... E não chore, vai borrar a sua maquiagem como disse a tal de_ Esme –_ falava o homem moreno, que tentava a todo custou acalmar a filha.

– Edward deve estar arrasado, ele queria muito que a mãe viesse ao casamento **–** Bella respondeu ao pai.

– Entendo – murmurou Charlie, segurando as mãos da filha entre as suas. – Mas acredite, quem está perdendo em não te conhecer é ela, essa mulher teimosa e turrona que o Edward chama de mãe. Você, é linda, é inteligente, uma mulher como poucas.

– Obrigada pai – Bella sorriu emocionada, abraçando o pai.

– Não há porque, Bella – Charlie também sorriu. – Mas agora vamos porque o Edward deve estar subindo pelas paredes que nem um leão enjaulado diante da espera.

Bella assentiu e ambos seguiram para fora do quarto.

###

– Calma Edward, ela já deve estar vindo e... – começou Emmett, diante do vaivém do primo em frente ao altar, ora bufando, ora olhando exasperado para além do longo carpete vermelho que se estendia sobre o chão gramado. Não demoraria muito para a fera rugir. Assim como não demoraria muito e uma cova se abriria sob seus pés, pensou.

– Lá está ela – disse Emmett, assim que avistou a noiva e o primo se voltou imediatamente para trás acompanhando o seu olhar.

A passarela de carpete vermelho não era tão longa como era comum nas igrejas, já que a cerimônia era ao ar livre, no quintal da casa de praia. No inicio dela, bela e fresca, a noiva sorria em meio às flores, um arco de rosas brancas, como se fosse uma personagem retratada num afresco renascentista.

Vestia um vestido leve sem toda a suntuosidade do que era comum aos convencionais vestidos de noiva, até mesmo porque uma noiva e grávida não suportaria carregar tudo aquilo de tecido. O vestido de Bella se assemelhava a trajes gregos e poderia ser descrito como uma espécie de bata, porém elegante e com bordados traçados com fios de ouro nas mangas compridas e largas, assim como no decote discreto que expunha parte do busto alvo como mármore. Os cabelos castanhos jaziam soltos em fartos cachos onde uma pequena coroa de flores naturais, tão alvas quanto seu vestido eram o único adorno. Simples, porém encantador, fazendo-a assemelhar-se a uma bela ninfa.

O homem ao seu lado, impecavelmente bem vestido com seu terno preto, aos poucos conduzia a noiva até o altar, diante dos olhares de todos que estavam deveras encantados com a beleza tão singular da noiva, o ventre roliço em evidencia sob o fino tecido do vestido. Até mesmo as tias puritanas de Edward estavam a suspirar e já preparavam os lenços para chorarem rios de lágrimas ao fim da cerimônia. Bella encantara a todos com sua beleza e seu sorriso tão cristalino.

Pelo corredor os arranjos de Esme terminavam por emoldurar aquela cena, belas rosas brancas compondo arranjos delicados, presas em aparadores dourados junto a pequenas ramagens verdes quebrando parte da alvura instalada pelo corredor. É sem dúvidas Esme Platt era a melhor no que fazia. Esme estava na primeira fila acompanhando com visível emoção o inicio da cerimônia. Incrível, mas depois de algumas pinceladas de maquiagem, Esme havia acabado de se tornar a nova "_melhor amiga_" de Bella e a morena não pensara duas vezes antes de a convidar para a cerimônia. Esme por sua vez não se fez de rogada... Adorava assistir casamentos.

No altar – outro arco divinamente montado com cascatas de rosas brancas, que se debruçavam preguiçosamente sobre o entrelaçado dourado do caramanchão – Edward, esperava ansioso. Do lado esquerdo, correspondente ao da noiva, jaziam Jasper e Alice junto a mais a um outro casal, primos e primos do noivo. Do lado direito, Emmett e Rosalie e mais um casal de primos do noivo.

Passos leves, comedidos e então por fim a noiva chegou ao seu destino.

– Cuide bem dela – Charlie sorriu ao entregar a filha ao genro, porém com uma pontinha de seriedade do que dizia, como se dissesse: "_Ouse magoá-la e se verá comigo_..."

Edward sorriu de volta e envolveu a mão da jovem entre as suas, puxando-a delicadamente até o altar, vendo a longa calda do vestido arrastar sobre o chão. Sorriu mais uma vez, fitando os grandes olhos castanhos e bem delineados da noiva. Estava linda, pensou antes de se aproximar e repousar um beijo suave sobre a testa da mesma.

– Está linda – ele murmurou, levando uma das mãos com sutiliza até o ventre da mesma, como se quisesse dizer que aquele ventre roliço só a deixava ainda mais bela.

– Ahm-Ahm – o padre pigarreou, chamando-lhes a atenção. – Podemos dar inicio a celebração? – indagou.

– Claro – os noivos assentiram se voltando para o velho homem que começou a fazer suas preces, dando inicio a cerimônia.

Alice não conteve um meio sorriso. Podia ver pelo sorriso nos lábios dos amigos que estavam muito, mas muito felizes e que toda aquela tensão de outrora havia desaparecido, restando apenas a felicidade de por fim estarem formalizando todo o amor que sentiam.

Todos acompanhavam a cerimônia com igual emoção, compartilhando da felicidade dos noivos, até mesmo James, sentado numa das primeiras filas junto da esposa parecia estar emocionado, como se estivesse a reviver o momento em que havia celebrado o seu próprio casamento. Tudo corria bem, e as primeiras lágrimas começavam a rolar dos olhos de alguns dos convidados. Esme foi a primeira a derrubar lágrimas de emoção.

O crepúsculo agora tingia por completo o céu e não demoraria muito, a noite logo cairia. Pequenas luminárias douradas que mais pareciam pequenas libélulas pousadas sobre a grama iluminavam fracamente o local, dando-lhe uma aparência lúdica, irreal.

– Edward e Isabella – começou o padre. – Estão aqui sobre livre e espontânea vontade para formalizarem todo o amor que nutrem um pelo outro, mas é preciso dizer que se há algo que impeça essa união ou alguém que a desaprove que fale agora ou se cale para sempre...

Diante da famosa frase todos permaneceram calados no mais profundo silêncio, até mesmo as lágrimas de Esme haviam cessado, porém antes que o religioso continuasse a cerimônia, alguém gritou em alto e bom som:

– _ESPERE! EU TENHO ALGO A DIZER SOBRE ESSA UNIÃO..._

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Quem vocês acham que apareceu? RSRSR

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Joana: **_Oi Joana! Matar o James? RSRSR Melhor entrar na fila! Bjus!

_**Isabella**__**:**_ Oi Isabella! RSRSR Fantasma de leitores fantasmas! Mas, como você já se identificou, então não é mais uma fantasma! RSRSR Capítulo aqui postado, esperamos que goste! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Parou o casamento! HAHAHA

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	15. Noite dos Sonhos

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 14**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, Ju Martins, Mah Rathbone, Raffa, Mirabela, Cíntia-Cullen, Anna R Black, Isabella, Carol Cullen, Gabi Doimo, Lari SL e Mandy-M **__(bem-vinda!)__**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _A noite do casamento pode ser um sonho... ou talvez um pesadelo..._

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Lari SL** que fez aniversário essa semana!

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUINZE –

**NOITE DOS SONHOS**

– MÃE?

Edward exasperou ao se voltar para trás, acompanhado o gesto de todos os demais presentes.

No início da passarela uma mulher ruiva e impecavelmente bem vestida, jazia agora em silêncio, apenas fitando o filho após interromper a cerimônia.

– Mãe... – começou Edward sob o olhar temeroso de Bella. – Sinto muito, mas não importa o que diga... Eu amo a Bella e independente do que me diga, eu me casarei com ela – o rapaz completou com firmeza. Dito isso estendeu a mão à noiva que ainda jazia ajoelhada em frente ao altar e a ajudou a se levantar.

A mulher de incríveis olhos verdes e penetrantes tal qual os do filho, limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

– E quem disse que vim até aqui impedir esse casamento? – Elizabeth, e só então todos perceberam que ela estava se aproximando de Bella.

A mulher parou, e quando ficou frente a frente com Bella, pronunciou-se:

– Seja bem-vinda a família, Bella – e se atirou a ela num abraço maternal. – Eu sinto muito por ter me recusado a conhecê-la antes.

– Mãe? – Edward indagou incerto.

– É meu filho, você saiu a mim. E eu não posso impedi-lo de ser feliz com a mulher que você escolheu – ela disse, deixando escapar uma lágrima com a última palavra.

– Podemos continuar com a cerimônia então? – indagou o Padre que até agora estava em silencio.

– Não pode; deve – Elizabeth respondeu num sorriso e então se afastou sentando-se num dos bancos.

Edward sorriu aliviado e ao mesmo tempo feliz, assim como Bella e a cerimônia por fim continuou.

###

Após cumprimentarem os noivos havia se iniciado o jantar entre risos, cantos típicos e muita dança, Alice porem decidira apenas observar. Depois de tanta confusão, mágoa e lágrimas, Elizabeth parecia tentar se redimir, e Bella relutava em aceitar o pedido de desculpas enquanto era incentivada pelos demais.

– Trouxe um drinque pra você – disse Jasper se aproximando da mesa onde a jovem estava e lhe entregando uma das taças de champanhe que trazia consigo.

– Obrigada – Alice sorriu, vendo o rapaz sentar-se ao lado de si.

– É muito bom isso, não é? – indagou Jasper enquanto sorvia o líquido borbulhante e fitava a noiva e o noivo finalmente se renderem a dança.

– É sim, vejo que estão muito felizes – Alice respondeu acompanhando o olhar do rapaz. – Mas te confesso que cheguei a pensar que a mãe do Edward iria tentar escorraçar a Bella – sorriu divertida enquanto levava a taça de champanhe aos lábios, porem apenas molhou os lábios com a bebida.

– Acho que todos pensaram – Jasper sorriu. – Todos falavam dela como se ela fosse uma terrorista...

– É – Alice assentiu num meio sorriso. – Na verdade é essa a imagem que ela passa pra qualquer um, mesmo a aqueles que já a conhecem. Elizabeth Masen é uma mulher autoritária e na maioria das vezes mal-humorada, porém tal qual o filho, apenas mascara a sua outra face, a de mulher solitária que nunca mais se casou desde que o marido morreu há mais de dez anos. Ela se esconde sob a faceta de _Leoa_, que quer que todos vejam e que assim aprendam a manter a distancia. Edward foi assim quase que a vida toda, turrão e rebelde, e tudo isso pra tentar esconder a falta que sentia do pai, assim como a mãe.

– Parece que os conhece mais do que eles mesmos se conhecem – murmurou Jasper observando o olhar da jovem perdido no meio do salão enquanto lhe falava.

– Conheço os Masen e os McCarty desde que me entendo por gente...

Jasper sorriu. Ela lhe era tão transparente. Gostava disso. No entanto ao fim do relato a jovem se calou, calou-se e o sorriso aos poucos se esvaiu de seus lábios deixando apenas o olhar vago da mesma a fitar o salão.

_Mas... Aonde é que _ele _estava?_ – ela pensou. Não via mais Emmett entre o grupo que agora se afastava depois da comemoração e o chão era rapidamente limpo pelo pessoal contratado para cuidar da limpeza.

Depois de muita cantoria, as pessoas se dispersavam cada um para um canto e se sentavam para serem servidas pelos garçons que ao lado de uma grande e farta mesa de jantar apenas aguardavam a hora certa de servir. Foi então que uma música suave começou a tocar e a noiva e o noivo se dirigiram até o centro do salão mais uma vez. Alguns casais seguiram os noivos e lá começaram a dançar uma música lenta enquanto as crianças e os senhores se entretiam com os garçons e a farta comida que era servida.

– Talvez, você queira... – começou Jasper se voltando para a jovem que fitava os casais a rodopiarem levemente pelo salão.

– _Dançar? _– uma segunda voz se fez presente interrompendo o pedido de Jasper.

Alice desviou o olhar do loiro ao seu lado para o rapaz a sua frente.

Era Emmett.

– Aceita dançar comigo? – ele indagou estendendo a mão livre a jovem, já que a outra segurava o paletó sobre o ombro.

– Eu, bem... – começou Alice olhando de Jasper para Emmett e de Emmett para Jasper. O que era aquilo? _Provação divina?, _indagou-se e de fato não sabia realmente o que fazer naquela situação. _Entre a cruz e a espada... Literalmente._

– Claro, se o Jasper permitir – Emmett continuou num sorriso.

– Eu não tenho que permitir nada, ela é livre – Jasper respondeu e então se voltou para a jovem. – Vai – ele disse. – Te garanto que ele não vai pisar no seu pé – sorriu divertido e Alice sorriu de volta finalmente aceitando o pedido de Emmett que depositou o paletó sobre a cadeira ao lado e então rumou para o centro do salão levando-a consigo.

###

– Uma moça tão bonita não devia ficar aqui fora sozinha olhando as estrelas enquanto todos dançam e se divertem no salão...

Uma voz grave chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, um sopro sedutor e lascivo, que a fez sentir um leve tremor.

_Mas que atrevimento... __–_ pensou Esme, antes de se voltar para trás desencostando-se da bancada.

– _Você_? – ela indagou surpresa ao se deparar com um homem alto e bem vestido, trajando um terno preto.

Os cabelos loiros caiam de forma displicente sobre o rosto. Os ombros largos e fortes tal qual seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

O pior é que lhe atraía.

Esme suspirou e então voltou a falar.

– Tem razão, _assim como _homens casados deveriam _ficar ao lado de suas esposas ao invés de sair buscando mulheres solitárias pela noite __–_ ela rebateu. Haviam se passado poucos segundos, mas não suportava mais aquele sorriso maroto a brincar nos lábios bem talhados do homem, um convite deveras tentador, porém irritante, pensou.

– Eu? Casado? – ele indagou apontando para si, o sorriso se alargando em seus lábios. – Desde quando? – sorriu divertido.

– Não se faça de idiota! – exasperou Esme. – Você foi padrinho do noivo, você e sua esposa!

– Ah – o homem voltou a sorrir deixando-a ainda mais irritada. – Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, prazer – ele disse estendendo-lhe a mão, mas a mulher não moveu um músculo sequer. – Mas não fui padrinho do Edward, acabei de chegar. Na verdade deveria ter sido, mas não pude chegar a tempo. Quanto ao que viu na cerimônia, foi o meu irmão; Kevin e sua esposa que foram os padrinhos do noivo.

Esme piscou confusa e então viu dentro do salão uma cópia idêntica do homem a sua frente se mover junto de uma bela jovem de cabelos curtos e lisos que lhe chegavam até os ombros, os fios vermelhos contrastando de forma exuberante com a tez pálida, a mesma jovem que havia feito par a ele na cerimônia.

– Vocês...? – ela indagou confusa.

– É, gêmeos – Carlisle sorriu. – Mas posso lhe garantir que – ele ponderou e então se aproximou da mulher perigosamente, sussurrando em seu ouvido. _– Sou muito melhor que ele em absolutamente tudo o que faço... _

– Idiota – Esme vociferou baixinho sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe as faces e então se afastou rumando para dentro do salão.

– Espere, ainda não me disse seu nome... – ele gritou, mas ela já havia sumido de vista.

Indomável, arredia... Assim era ainda mais gostoso, ele pensou, um sorriso maroto moldando-lhe os lábios.

###

Há quanto tempo estava ali? A rodopiar presa naqueles braços fortes? A entregar-se a letargia que o calor daqueles braços lhe proporcionavam? Não saberia responder, só sabia que era bom.

Bom demais...

– Já te disse que está linda essa noite? – Emmett murmurou aproximando os lábios do ouvido da jovem, que sentiu um leve tremor.

– Já – Alice respondeu e então se voltou pra cima se deparando com o par de olhos castanho-esverdeados do amigo. – Mas, você, você também está lindo e... bem... – a jovem corou feito um tomate e o rapaz sorriu divertido.

– É o primeiro elogio que recebo essa noite e se vem de você posso considerar como verdadeiro – Emmett sorriu e então puxou a jovem para si mais uma vez rodopiando para outro canto do salão.

_Será que aquilo era mesmo real?, _indagou-se Alice, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e se deixando levar pelos passos leves do mesmo que parecia flutuar a levando consigo. A vida inteira havia sonhado com um momento assim e agora que ele estava acontecendo custava-lhe acreditar que fosse mesmo verdade.

– Acho melhor eu voltar pra mesa – a jovem murmurou de repente só agora se dando conta que deixara o seu acompanhante solitário na mesa. – O Jasper, ele... – ela começou mais foi cortada.

Emmett se voltou para si e disse:

– Alice, eu sei que não tenho esse direito, mas – ele ponderou. – Por favor, esqueça o Jasper pelo menos por esse instante...

– Como? – indagou confusa.

– Eu... Eu tenho que falar com você, mas não aqui – ele completou de forma enigmática olhando para o lado e vendo que as pessoas já começavam a achar estranho pararem de dançar e começarem a conversar no meio do salão. – Podemos ir a um lugar mais reservado? É importante – ele pediu e a jovem assentiu silenciosa enquanto ambos rumavam para fora do salão.

Como negaria um pedido a ele? O seu príncipe encantado...

###

– Jasper... Você é mesmo um ótimo dançarino, tanto que fui eu quem ficou com medo de pisar no seu pé – Rosalie sorriu divertida enquanto rumava junto ao loiro até uma mesa próxima.

Havia encontrado Jasper sentado no salão e logo de cara o chamou para dançar, então ficaram rodopiando pelo salão.

– Que é isso, você se move com absoluta leveza, tanto, que mal a pude sentir em meus braços – o rapaz sorriu e então ambos se sentaram numa das mesas enquanto um garçom vinha lhes servir.

Rosalie sentiu o inconveniente celular vibrando. Mais compromissos de trabalho, pensou. E atendeu.

– Meu... pai... – Rosalie ponderou e estava lívida –_ ... Robert Hale..._ morreu?

Um pesado silêncio caiu. Ela respondeu a outra pessoa da linha:

– _Fazia anos que não falava com ele... __–_ a jovem murmurou por fim e tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Jasper não teve tempo de falar nada; a jovem desligou o celular e se levantou; tal qual um tufão correu para longe dali.

###

Sentaram-se num dos bancos do jardim, a noite estava clara. Os deuses pareciam conspirar pra que aquela noite fosse bela e perfeita aos recém casados, mas... Não só para eles, pensou a jovem sem conter um meio sorriso.

Desde que haviam saído do salão caminhavam de mãos dadas e em silencio, como se fossem um casal a procura de um lugar belo e sossegado longe de olhos e ouvidos alheios, onde poderiam _trocar juras de amor. _Ou então, simplesmente sentir a presença um do outro, mas livres de qualquer coisa que não fosse a si mesmos.

– E então? O que queria me dizer? – ela indagou assim que se sentaram.

– Primeiro me diz uma coisa – Emmett pediu. – Você ama o Jasper?

– E por que está me perguntando isso? – Alice indagou surpresa, pelo tom direto que o rapaz usara, evidentemente atípico de sua personalidade. Era a segunda vez que lhe perguntava isso, a primeira havia sido aquele dia na praia.

– Por que eu preciso saber – ele disse e então aproximou uma das mãos do rosto da jovem com sutileza afastando alguns teimosos fios negros que esvoaçavam com a brisa noturna. – O que tenho pra lhe dizer depende muito da sua resposta – completou afastando a mão do rosto da jovem.

Mas o que era aquilo?, indagou-se confusa. Uma... uma... Uma declaração? Ou ele simplesmente queria que fosse ela a se declarar para si? Estava confusa...

– Você é importante demais pra mim – ele murmurou repousando as mãos sobre as da jovem que repousavam sobre o colo. – Só a mera possibilidade de te perder me deixa sem rumo...

– Emmett... – Alice murmurou ainda mais confusa sentindo o coração saltar no peito a cada palavra proferida pelo rapaz, o toque quente de suas mãos a acalentá-la. Os olhos dele pareciam consumí-la, arrastá-la para o longe, onde tudo parecia ser possível.

– Desde que você e Jasper começaram a sair, eu... – ele suspirou e então levou uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem mais uma vez, um toque suave, delicado, fazendo-a momentaneamente fechar os olhos. – Eu não quero te perder...

Ele murmurou e então se aproximou a ponto de roçar-lhe os lábios, porem isso foi tudo.

– Emmett!

Uma voz desesperada chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, fazendo-os imediatamente se afastarem.

– _Rosalie? – _Emmett indagou confuso ao ver a amiga com os olhos vermelhos e a face coberta de lágrimas. – O que aconteceu – indagou preocupado se levantando do banco e a jovem jogou-se desesperada em seus braços.

Abraçou-a apertado, ouvindo os soluços da mesma que nada dizia, apenas chorava em seu ombro. Alice fitava a cena sem saber o que dizer. Estava igualmente confusa.

– _Preciso de você __–_ Rosalie por fim disse alguma coisa, um murmúrio quase inaudível, enquanto insistentes as lágrimas não paravam de rolar dos olhos verdes. – Preciso conversar com você – ela disse afastando-se parcialmente.

Emmett se voltou confuso para Alice que apenas assentiu.

– Pode ir, depois conversamos. Eu te espero – disse Alice e Emmett hesitou por um momento, porém se foi levando a amiga.

– Droga – Alice praguejou fechando os punhos e socando o assento do banco. Aquilo não fazia sentido, pensou. Justo quando estava prestes a sentir aquele momento de afeto que havia esperado a vida toda receber, ela, _Rosalie Hale_ tinha que aparecer? _Como sempre..._

_Deus... Quase pudera sentir o calor de seus lábios. Quase, quase o beijara, quase..., _pensou instintivamente levando a ponta dos dedos até os lábios.

Aquilo não estava cheirando bem, pensou e esquecendo da promessa feita ao amigo saiu dali o mais rápido que pode com o intuito de alcançá-los e descobrir o que de fato havia sido aquilo.

Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas puderam correr e claro... _Que aquele bendito salto fino permitiu..._ Já não gostava mais tanto dele assim, pensou quando pela enésima vez cambaleou quase indo ao chão depois de passar por cima de uma pedra e um relevo maior do terreno, que no escuro pouco podia se ver.

Foi então que ouviu vozes e choro. Era o amigo e Rosalie. As vozes vinham da varanda. Caminhou sorrateira escondendo-se atrás de um enorme carvalho que ficava no lado esquerdo da casa, dali podia vê-los, porem não os podia ouvir.

Rosalie parecia estar desesperada, chorava sem parar e agitava ambas as mãos de forma displicente enquanto Emmett tentava a todo custo lhe acalmar, foi então que viu o amigo abraçá-la mais uma vez, um abraço apertado e sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça...

"Droga! Eu sei que ela está desesperada, sei lá porque, mas... Precisava abraçá-lo desse jeito?" – pensou cerrando os punhos. Qualquer um que os vissem abraçados daquele jeito, pensariam que eram um _casal. _Mas foi então que pôde ver algo ainda mais perturbador, algo que a fez ter vontade de socar a cara de Rosalie...

Enforcar, cortar em pedacinhos... Queimar na fogueira? O que seria melhor para torturar aquela cobra?

Viu a amiga se afastar parcialmente do abraço que já durava alguns minutos e sem qualquer receio aproximar os lábios dos de Emmett...

_Ela o beijou?,_ indagou-se indignada diante do gesto que durou poucos segundos, um simples toque, mas que a deixou muito mais do que furiosa, colérica. Cravou as unhas sobre o carvalho machucando a ponta do esmalte apenas, já que para arranhar aquela imensa arvore era preciso muito mais do que isso, porém estava completamente fora de si naquele momento. E o mais estranho e desesperador foi a cena que presenciou a seguir. Viu ambos se afastarem, descerem a pequena escada de entrada e então entrarem no carro de aluguel parado em frente ao portão, antes de sumirem dali.

– _Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo... _– Alice vociferou entre dentes e não conteve a lágrima amarga que rolou de seus olhos. – _Eles dois __–_ ela voltou a murmurar antes de sair correndo dali.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Só não queremos receber ameaças de morte depois que vocês lerem esse cap! RRSRSRRS.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Isabella**__**:**_ Oi Isabella! Obrigado! O capítulo está aqui postado, esperamos que goste apesar de tudo! Bjus!

_**Carol Cullen:**_ Oi Carol! Garanto que depois desse fora com o Emm, não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	16. Fim da Utopia

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 15**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, Mah Rathbone, Ju Martins, Raffa, Mirabela, Cíntia-Cullen, Carol Cullen, Gabi Doimo, Anna R Black, Bru Moraes, Lari SL e Isabella.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Para Alice, esse é o fim da utopia chamada Emmett..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS –

**FIM DA UTOPIA**

Muito champanhe...

– Um champanhe, por favor – Alice pediu sentando-se no barzinho onde os garçons serviam as bebidas.

É, parece que era o seu destino morrer sem nunca ter aquele homem. Seu primeiro beijo não fora com ele e nem nada mais que não fizesse parte da restrita relação de _bons e velhos amigos_. Emmett McCarty sempre seria o seu melhor amigo e nada mais, se bem que depois da canalhice digna de James Stannard que havia cometido consigo ainda há pouco, talvez nem isso pudessem ser mais.

Mas e se Rosalie não tivesse chegado? Ele teria mesmo lhe beijado? Ou aquilo tudo não seria mais que um plano sórdido tramado entre ambos?

Suspirou e então virou de um gole só o liquido borbulhante para dentro. Não havia mais o que pensar, repensar, a utopia havia finalmente chegado ao fim.

– Nós dois sabemos que uma certa pessoa não pode beber...

Ela ouviu uma voz conhecida e masculina a suas costas. Voltou-se para trás se deparando com um par de olhos castanhos que conhecia e muito bem.

James.

O rapaz sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado. Suspirou como se pedisse aos céus que lhe dessem paciência e então se voltou para o mesmo, após uma breve pausa:

– Da mesma forma que nós dois também sabemos que um certo alguém devia estar junto de sua linda esposa, mas não está – Alice rebateu e então se voltou para o garçom. – Outro champanhe, por favor, sim – ela pediu porem antes que levasse a taça aos lábios sentiu uma mão forte se fechar sobre seu pulso.

– Você pira quando bebe – disse James, mas agora tinha um tom diferente na voz, parecia deveras preocupado. – Não faça isso – ele pediu recebendo um olhar cortante da jovem que cerrou os olhos de forma perigosa.

– E bem que você gostava de me ver pirando não é mesmo? Sempre me trazia as melhores garrafas de vinho francês... – Alice rebateu mais uma vez e então puxou o braço com brusquidão soltando-se do aperto do rapaz ingerindo todo o liquido da taça de uma só vez, sem nem mesmo ter tempo para respirar ou apreciar o sabor do que ingeria.

– Era outra ocasião – James respondeu com simplicidade. – Queria te ver mais solta, mas depois da segunda taça você começava a literalmente subir em cima da mesa e...

– Por favor, me poupe das sórdidas lembranças do meu passado... Tristes lembranças, aliás – Alice bufou. – Outro champanhe, por favor – ela pediu se voltando para o garçom que tentava não prestar a atenção na conversa que discorria sob seus olhos. – Sabe, acho que só mesmo bêbada, pra eu querer ter alguma coisa com você...

– Será? – James indagou e um sorriso maroto moldou-lhe os lábios diante do tom desdenhoso da jovem que mais uma vez se ocupava com a taça de champanhe. – Sempre achei que você queria mais de mim quando estava sóbria...

– Outra, por favor – Alice pediu ao garçom sem se dignar a responder. Sentia as ambas as faces esquentarem e sabia que não era só pela bebida. – Inseto irritante – bufou num resmungo quase que inaudível fitando distraidamente as pequenas bolhas do champanhe subirem vagarosamente até as bordas da taça.

– Foi o Emmett, não foi? – indagou James e seu tom havia voltado a ser sério mais uma vez. – Ele pisou na bola de novo, não foi? Eu disse pra ele que... – começou baixando a cabeça, porém foi interrompido.

– O quê? – Alice exasperou se voltando para o rapaz. – Emmett falou de mim, de nós... de... Falou sobre isso como você? – indagou incrédula.

– E o que tem de mal nisso? Somos amigos – respondeu James.

– Amigos... Quer dizer que vocês planejaram tudo isso? Você, Emmett e Rosalie? Vamos nos juntar pra ver quem faz a idiota da Alice chorar primeiro... – a jovem completou com desdém gesticulando com ambas as mãos, sinal de que estava muito, mas muito incomodada com aquilo. Indignada.

– Não. Não é nada disso, eu só... – começou James, mas não teve tempo para dizer mais nada.

Fechou os olhos sentindo um belo de um tapa, mas um tapa gelado... Alice havia se levantado e jogado a taça de champanhe literalmente em sua cara. Voltou-se lívido para a mesma, tamanha surpresa sentindo o liquido gelado escorrer pelo rosto e cabelos, molhando-lhe parte da camisa clara e a gravata azul.

– Faça-me um favor, sim? – ela pediu. – Vá atrás da sua esposa e repovoem o mundo, mas me deixa, me deixa em paz. E pode repetir isso ao Emmett e a Rosalie Hale! – Alice completou e então pegou uma garrafa em cima da bancada, a primeira que viu, sob o olhar espantado do garçom.

– Senhorita, isso é... – começou o garçom, mas a jovem o cortou.

– Everclear – Alice completou e então pegou outra taça sobre a bancada. Não tinha tempo para se preocupar com o copo certo para se beber Everclear, ela pensou.

– Não deseja um kaviar para acompanhar, senhorita? – começou o garçom apontando para uma mesa ao lado onde jaziam alguns petiscos e comidas, as quais Edward havia feito questão de servir no casamento, junto ao Everclear, com o único intuito de agradar a mãe que nem ao menos sabia se viria ao casamento

– Obrigada, mas vou ficar só com o Everclear – ela disse num sorriso forçado diante da inconveniência do jovem garçom e então se afastou para um canto distante dali.

– Ela tá querendo morrer... – James suspirou cansado. Beber Everclear puro? Mesmo misturado com água, achava aquilo forte demais, pensou. – Droga, ela acabou com a minha camisa...

– James? Algum problema, amor? Eu vi a Alice e... Deus! Você está todo molhado...

Victoria que havia ido até o toalete retocar a maquiagem havia acabado de chegar e visto somente a jovem sair de forma intempestiva do bar deixando o marido sentado no mesmo.

– Aquela maluca me molhou, só isso – respondeu James ainda olhando para a camisa e tentando ver se aquela mancha de champanhe poderia ser removida dali. Era uma de suas melhores camisas – bufou irritado.

– E por quê? – Victoria indagou curiosa.

– Por nada, porque é maluca só por isso – James respondeu e então se levantou puxando a esposa pela mão.

– Aonde vamos?

– Subir, já estou cansado dessa festa e bem... – James ponderou num sorriso maroto antes de repousar um beijo suave sobre os lábios da esposa que o fitava confusa. – Aquela maluca me deu uma boa idéia, excelente aliás...

– James – a jovem murmurou corada depois de ouvir alguma coisa sussurrada ao pé do ouvido antes de deixarem o salão.

###

Depois de correr pelo jardim não encontrando ninguém, Jasper havia decidido voltar até o salão. Alguns poucos convidados ainda estavam ali, os noivos já haviam se retirado do salão há algum tempo já que Bella não havia se sentido muito bem com toda aquela feliz balburdia. Quanto a Rosalie, não a havia encontrado em parte alguma depois do telefonema, assim como Alice, mas foi então que a viu...

De costas para si, a jovem estava debruçada sobre uma mesa num canto um pouco afastado. As mãos presas, fixas numa garrafa de cristal transparente como se temesse que aquele _bem tão precioso_ lhe fosse tirado. Enchia a taça com o liquido transparente e então levava até os lábios ingerindo a bebida contida naquele pequeno pedaço de cristal de uma só vez. Aproximou-se, ouvindo algumas senhoras sentadas pouco distante da jovem, cochicharem e apontarem a mesma, em sinal de desaprovação ao que estava fazendo.

– Alice – ele chamou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da mesma que fazia uma estranha careta depois de tomar mais uma dose da bebida.

– Não enche – ela resmungou e então mandou mais uma taça cheia de Everclear para dentro, diante do olhar espantado do garçom no canto do salão que assistia a tudo em silêncio.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas taças, ou melhor, garrafas de champanhe já havia servido a jovem e agora a mesma se entretia com aquela garrafa de Everclear como se fosse uma simples garrafa, ou melhor, latinha de refrigerante.

– Já chega Alice. Vamos subir – disse Jasper, forçando a jovem a se voltar para si puxando-a pelos ombros. Não sabia bem o que havia acontecido, mas obviamente tinha alguma coisa haver com Emmett. No entanto, ficar ali e mergulhar em álcool como se fosse água, nem de longe era a melhor coisa a se fazer, pensou.

– Eu não quero... DROGA! – Alice vociferou, por fim abandonando a garrafa já quase vazia sobre a mesa, que tombou derrubando parte do liquido contido em seu interior. – Será que nem beber um pouquinho eu posso é? – ela exasperou forçando os olhos, como se não conseguisse ver direito com quem estava falando.

– Já chega – Jasper repetiu, segurando-a pelo braço e a puxando pra si para que se levantasse, chamando a atenção dos presentes que voltaram seus olhos curiosos e críticos para o casal.

– Jas... Jasper? É você meu amor? – ela indagou como se só agora reconhecesse o rapaz. Tocou-lhe a face com carinho. – Que saudade – murmurou e então repousou um beijo sutil sobre os lábios do mesmo.

– Que pouca vergonha... – uma das adoráveis tias de Edward murmurou tapando os olhos de uma garotinha que estava perto de si e tentava a todo custo ver o que acontecia. Detalhe: a _garotinha_ já devia ter pelo menos uns quatorze anos...

– Pouca... POUCA VERGONHA POR QUÊ? – Alice se voltou indignada para a mulher apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura. – Ele é MEU namorado e eu o beijo quando quiser – dito isso, voltou-se para o rapaz e só de provocação, voltou a depositar um beijo sutil em seus lábios, porém provocante deslizou uma das mãos sobre o peito do mesmo forçando o botão de sua camisa, fazendo a mulher praguejar mais uma vez.

– Alice – Jasper pediu afastando-a de si. – Vamos subir, por favor.

– Claro amor – Alice sorriu e então se voltou para a mulher. – Sabe a gente vai subir e lá sim a gente vai fazer algo que você, UMA VELHA SOLTEIRONA, nunca fez e nem irá fazer... Ah, mas te garanto, é muito bom... – completou emitindo uma sonora gargalhada deixando a mulher mais vermelha que um tomate e arrancando risos estridentes de quem estava por perto.

– Já chega – disse Jasper e num movimento rápido puxou a jovem para si e a jogou sobre o ombro. – Ai amor... Que bruto – Alice zombou batendo ambas as mãos em suas costas. – Mas eu gosto... – completou num sorriso maroto e então por fim ambos deixaram o salão sob olhares curiosos e risos.

###

Jasper passou pelo centro da casa recebendo uma chuva de olhares e comentários dos familiares de Edward que achavam no mínimo cômica a cena que se passava. Subiu as escadas com a jovem sobre os ombros o mais rápido que pôde, agradecendo a todos os deuses por Alice ser uma mulher pequena e leve, caso contrário àquela subida iria ser ainda mais difícil, já que a jovem não parava de se mexer e provocar qualquer pessoa que via pelo caminho. James fora uma dessas pessoas

Sabia que no dia seguinte ela sequer teria cara pra descer e tomar o café da manhã depois do ocorrido, por isso estava tentando poupá-la o máximo possível de tudo aquilo, mas de fato a mesma não o estava ajudando, pensou.

Com dificuldade o rapaz abriu a porta do quarto e então a fechou com o pé, dando um chute na mesma.

– Você precisa de um banho – murmurou rumando até a suíte no canto do quarto, enquanto a jovem ainda se debatia sobre seus ombros.

– Ah, só se você vier comigo... – ela murmurou com a voz embargada antes de emitir um sonoro risinho.

– Um banho frio – continuou Jasper, por fim entrando no banheiro.

Realmente quando bebia, Mary Alice Brandon não era mais a mesma, ele pensou, finalmente tirando a jovem de cima dos ombros e se recordando do que a mesma havia lhe dito alguns dias atrás antes de viajarem. Depositou-a de frente ao box, mas a jovem cambaleou e se sentou ao lado de um aparador perto de onde ficava uma toalha.

O rapaz jogou o paletó num quanto qualquer, arregaçou as mangas da camisa e então se aproximou do box.

– Que estranho... – Alice murmurou levando a mão até a cabeça. Sentia-se zonza. – Você também tem um irmão gêmeo como aqueles primos do Edward? Tô vendo dois de você... – e piscou seguidas vezes e mais uma vez emitiu uma sonora gargalhada enquanto observava o rapaz abrir o registro do chuveiro.

– Pronto, pode entrar – ele disse, saindo do box.

– Eu? – Alice apontou para si. – Só se você vier junto, já te disse e... – ela ponderou durante alguns instantes como se estivesse apurando os ouvidos. – Eu tenho medo de chuva, não me obrigue a entrar nela... – a jovem apontou para o chuveiro ligado e se encolheu tal qual uma criança sobre o pequeno banco abraçando as próprias pernas.

Jasper suspirou cansado, estava começando a ficar preocupado.

– Vem – ele pediu puxando-a pela mão.

– Vai entrar comigo? – ela indagou.

– Você vai tomar um banho, mesmo que seja obrigada – ele respondeu e então puxou a jovem pra debaixo do chuveiro, mas a mesma literalmente se esperneou e segurou na entrada do box em forma de protesto.

– Eu não quero... Tá fria... – murmurou.

– Eu sei, e é por isso mesmo que você tem que entrar – Jasper respondeu empurrando a jovem para dentro até finalmente conseguir colocá-la em baixo do chuveiro.

– Uhg! Tá frio... – Alice fez uma careta e então foi para cima de Jasper, mais uma vez a fim de sair do box, mas o rapaz a impediu.

"Quem tá na chuva é pra se molhar... " – pensou Jasper e decidido a encerrar aquela situação de uma vez por todas, segurou a jovem entre os braços e a prensou contra a parede do box exatamente em baixo do chuveiro. Não importava mais ter que se molhar também, pensou.

O instante seguinte foi de um pesado silêncio e apenas o som do chuveiro ligado podia ser ouvido. Fitaram-se durante um longo espaço de tempo, indefinido, mas longo.

Jasper via aos poucos a água corrente desfazer o penteado da jovem, os cabelos outrora presos se soltarem e a franja voltar a cobrir o rosto pálido, porém de forma graciosa como se lhe emoldurasse a face, enquanto os olhos amendoados apenas o fitavam no mais absoluto silencio.

Mas afinal de contas quem Emmett pensava que era para tratar a jovem daquela forma? Por que a seguinte situação, o brilho triste que via fraquejar no fundo daqueles olhos negros só afirmavam que havia sido magoada, magoada demais. Era como se tivesse ido do céu ao inferno em questão de poucos minutos. Era estranho, a havia visto tão feliz dançando com o amigo no salão e de repente tudo mudara. Como gostaria de poder saber o que tinha acontecido longe de seus olhos, de sua proteção...

Aquela figura pequena e bela, frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte era alguém que gostaria de poder proteger, cuidar. Sabia o quanto sua vida havia sido difícil, perder os pais tão cedo, depois ter de lutar para se adaptar a um novo mundo, novas pessoas. Nada havia sido fácil em sua vida, comprar o pequeno apartamento, dar duro para terminar os estudos, tudo havia sido difícil, porém havia conseguido se superar.

É claro que não podia comparar, mas quando a jovem conversava consigo e relembrava os seus altos e baixos, muitas vezes via a sua vida através de seus olhos. Não havia seguido o mesmo caminho, estava muito longe disso, mas ainda sim se pareciam em suas muitas idas e vindas e golpes da vida.

Lhe custava acreditar que com Emmett o sentimento não fosse o mesmo e se era, era porque era mesmo um idiota e cego por não perceber todo o amor que lhe era devotado por aquela criatura tão doce e bela. Qualquer homem se sentiria realizado em ter o seu amor, pensou.

Foi então que despertou de seus pensamentos...

Perdido em seus devaneios havia soltado os braços da jovem e apenas apoiava ambas as mãos sobre o azulejo, cercando-a para que não saísse dali. Aproveitando a brecha, Alice aproximou-se e pôs se a depositar beijos sutis sobre o pescoço do rapaz, enquanto envolvia ambos os braços em seu pescoço, as mãos pequenas acariciando-lhe a nuca.

– O que está fazendo? – indagou Jasper, sentindo o toque suave dos lábios da jovem a percorrerem o seu pescoço.

– O que você acha? – ela indagou sem interromper o que fazia. Enlaçou os dedos finos entre os cabelos úmidos do rapaz, as unhas compridas arranhando-lhe levemente e um baixo gemido escapou dos lábios do mesmo.

Não houve resposta. Sua indagação morreu no silêncio do rapaz e a provocante mordida que lhe deu no lóbulo da orelha fazendo-o gemer mais uma vez num murmúrio quase inaudível. Havia gostado daquilo e resolveu continuar com a provocação. Deslizou a ponta da língua sobre aquele ponto sensível e desceu mais uma vez depositando beijos provocantes sobre o pescoço do mesmo levando as mãos até o nó de sua gravata já afrouxada tentando se livrar daquele empecilho. Somente o barulho do chuveiro sobre suas cabeças ousava interrompê-la em sua difícil tarefa.

– Pára – ele murmurou de repente com a voz enrouquecida. – Por favor, pára – Jasper pediu sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, ao sentir a mão pequena da jovem deslizar até seu abdômen de forma provocante.

Obviamente que jamais se aproveitaria de uma situação como aquela, mas também não era de ferro, pensou sentindo as unhas compridas agora lhe arranharem a nuca enquanto os dedos finos mais uma vez se entrelaçavam em seus cabelos. Insistentes, os lábios doces e cálidos percorriam o seu pescoço.

– Parar por quê? – ela indagou se voltando para o rapaz e o beijando, mas dessa vez queria mais que um simples toque. Moveu os lábios de forma provocante sobre os dele. – Não está gostando? – indagou dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do mesmo.

– Pára – ele voltou a dizer e então afastou a jovem de si segurando-a firmemente pelos pulsos – Você não quer isso – ele murmurou fitando-a intensamente.

– Eu quero sim – ela respondeu sem se intimidar com o olhar do rapaz. – Sabe há quanto tempo eu não faço isso? Três anos, três longos anos... – Alice murmurou e então voltou a beijar o rapaz que insistia em não lhe corresponder. – Eu sei, o James deve estar fazendo isso no quarto ao lado... Até a Bella com aquele barrigão e... Ele, ele também deve...

– Então é isso? O Emmett de novo? – indagou Jasper e a jovem se voltou para si. – É ele quem você quer e não eu – Jasper completou.

– Faz amor comigo... – ela pediu como se sequer ouvisse o que ele falava.

Dito isso se calou e apenas fitou o rapaz, os olhos azuis com um brilho amendoado. Jasper por sua vez manteve-se em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Foi então que algo o surpreendeu. Repentinamente lágrimas começaram a verter dos olhos da jovem.

– O James não me quis mais... O Emmett nunca quis e agora você também não quer...

A jovem murmurou entre lágrimas sentindo um nó se formar na garganta e mais e mais lágrimas verteram dos olhos negros se misturando com a água corrente do chuveiro.

– Será que sou incapaz de atrair um homem que seja? Será que... será que sou tão horrenda assim? Eu... eu não deveria sonhar com o impossível...

Alice baixou a cabeça, sentindo aquela ânsia em por tudo para fora, mais e mais forte. O nó em sua garganta havia sido finalmente desatado.

– Agora eu sei, Mary Alice Brandon vai continuar sendo para todo e sempre a mesma garota sem graça, pela qual ninguém se interessa, o patinho feio que nunca vai se tornar belo como um cisne...

Ao fim do desabafo as lágrimas correram impiedosas por sua face, antes que voltasse a fitar o rapaz até agora em silêncio. Por um momento sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, perderem as forças e aos poucos deixou-se escorrer até o chão, apoiando as costas sobre o azulejo. Os olhos do rapaz mantinham-se cravados sobre si, surpreso com tudo que acabara de ouvir, mas tal sentimento foi logo sobreposto por outro.

Com o olhar brando, Jasper apenas fechou o registro do chuveiro, impedindo que a água gelada voltasse a cair sobre eles. Abaixou-se lentamente, até ficar na direção dos olhos da jovem, que agora pareciam tão opacos e sem vida; ele pensou, por um momento sendo tomado por uma onda de fúria.

Além de cego, Emmett era um idiota. Alias, não conseguia ordenar todos os adjetivos para classificar Emmett McCarty que não fosse como um _ser pouco pensante e completamente estúpido_, sim, porque era exatamente isso que ele era.

Tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. As lagrimas ainda caiam, mas sobre o toque delicado dele, uma a uma, o caminho salgado se desfez completamente.

– Está com frio? – ele perguntou num sussurro, vendo os fios negros caírem sobre a testa da jovem, deixando-a ainda mais delicada do que antes. Era impossível ignorar todos os atributos que ela dizia não ter.

Alice apenas assentiu, abraçando-se instintivamente, não exatamente por frio, mas como uma autodefesa que não pôde conter.

Jasper deixou os dedos correrem com suavidade sobre a face dela, até deter-se no queixo, puxando-a delicadamente para si. Sentiu-a tensa, mas não se afastou. A respiração da jovem descontrolou à medida que o sentia se aproximar, aqueles olhos azuis pareciam ser capazes de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma.

Sentiu o toque suave e breve dos lábios dele sobre o seus e tentou recuar, encostando-se completamente na parede, sem saída.

– E agora?

Não houve resposta, pois no momento seguinte, seus lábios encontravam-se num beijo intenso. Um fraco gemido escapou de sua garganta, ao sentir a língua dele deslizar com suavidade sobre seus lábios, como se pedissem passagem para aquela doce invasão.

Sentiu as mãos delicadas buscarem por apoio em seus ombros e no momento seguinte eram seus braços a circundarem a cintura delgada, envolvendo-a entre o calor de seu corpo enquanto a puxava de volta para cima. Ela encaixava-se perfeitamente entre seus braços, como se houvesse sido feita exatamente para si, sob medida. Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios à medida que sentia os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço e os dedos finos irem prender-se entre os fios loiros sobre a nuca.

Alice sentiu um arrepio percorreu-lhe o meio da espinha, fazendo-a estremecer ao sentir as mãos fortes deslizarem de maneira possessiva por suas costas nuas fazendo seu corpo ser inundado por um calor inexistente momentos atrás.

Jasper abandonou-lhe os lábios por um momento, voltando-se para a jovem e deparando-se com os olhos negros cerrados e os lábios levemente inchados pelo beijo nada casto, um convite deveras tentador.

Palavra alguma foi dita e seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Era como se o tempo corresse de forma mais lenta agora. Os vidros do box aos poucos ganhavam um leve esbranquiçado, à medida que as respirações tornavam-se ofegantes.

Fechou os olhos, prendendo os dedos entre os fios loiros, sentindo os lábios quentes do rapaz deslizarem de seus lábios a curva do pescoço, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam, mas por mais intenso que isso fosse, nada se comparava aquele toque delicioso em suas costas. Os dedos moviam-se em formas circulares por suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer e segurar-se cada vez mais forte nele, em busca de um equilíbrio que desaparecera há muito tempo, junto com a consciência e o seu autocontrole.

Muitas coisas não poderiam mais ser evitadas, muito menos reprimidas...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! De novo, não queremos receber ameaças de morte depois que vocês lerem esse cap! RRSRSRRS. Tava na hora da Alice cair na real (vulgo braços do Jasper), né? RSRSR

**2. **Bom, e eu nem ia falar isso, pois tem alguém aqui que é orgulhosíssima RSRSR, mas enfim, dia **14/08** é **aniversário** **da Nina**! Será que a minha irmã caçula não merece um **presentão** por parte dos leitores? Que tal um montão de **reviews**? Eu tenho certeza que ela – e eu também! – vai adorar!

*Tatiana pisca os olhinhos pidões e faz sorriso Colgate*

**3.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Carol Cullen:**_ Oi Carol! Acho que mesmo se a Alice ficasse com o Emmett, ela ia apenas realizar a fantasia de adolescente, e depois ia perceber que quem ela quer na realidade é o Jasper! RSRS Bjus!

_**Isabella**__**:**_ Oi Isabella! Obrigado de novo, mas nós devemos quase tudo a Hana! É que o cap terminou tenso, então nós esperávamos receber algumas pedras e tomates podres! RSRS Que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Gentee! Esse cap tá digno de reviews não tá? HAHAHAHAH

O resto vocês já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	17. Dia Oficial do Constrangimento

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 16**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Ju Martins, Olg'Austen, Mah Rathbone, Bru Moraes, Raffa, Mirabela, Cíntia-Cullen, Anna R. Black, Gabi Doimo, Lari SL, **__**Lisbeth Hale Black **__(bem-vinda!)__**, Anna Lins Hale **__(bem-vinda!)__** e Isabella.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _É o dia oficial do constrangimento na vida de Alice..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE –

**DIA OFICIAL DO CONSTRANGIMENTO**

Sentia-se zonza e estranhamente essa manhã seus olhos pareciam ter uma dificuldade infinitamente maior em se abrirem para a luz do dia, como se a fraca luz do sol que trespassava as cortinas fosse forte demais para que suas retinas pudessem suportar. Ah, mas nada superava aquela dor insuportável e latejante como se...

_... um_ _elefante houvesse tido aulas de "jump", usando a sua cabeça como cama elástica à noite toda..._

Alice afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros e enrolou-se nas cobertas. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo doía, sentia-se um trapo, uma roupa velha e maltratada. Nunca mais poria Everclear na boca pelo resto de sua vida, pensou e então se voltou para trás onde pôde repousar sobre algo relativamente macio. Aconchegou-se, sentindo um calor reconfortante e gostoso lhe envolver assim como um par de braços fortes a envolverem sua cintura.

Mas...

... _braços_?

Esquecendo-se completamente da dor de cabeça, da dificuldade em abrir os olhos, a jovem literalmente arregalou os olhos negros.

– _Hm... Jas... Jas... JASPER_? – ela gritou ao perceber que repousava sobre nada menos do que o peito despido do rapaz; no entanto, gritar não foi suficiente para demonstrar toda a sua surpresa.

Afastou-se bruscamente, desvencilhando-se dos braços do rapaz e o resultado foi um belo de um tombo, afinal a cama não era tão larga assim para ser capaz de servir de repouso a si depois de um tremendo "salto olímpico".

– Alice? – Jasper despertou apoiando-se em um dos braços e esfregando os olhos diante do baque surdo da jovem que havia se estatelado no chão.

– Ai... – Alice fez uma careta. _Agora não era só a sua cabeça que doía..._

Franziu o cenho e então levou uma das mãos até a coluna, se bem que depois daquele tombo devia ter quebrado muito mais coisas do que algumas costelas.

_Será que ficaria impossibilitada de se sentar durante uma semana? Igual a Edward quando criança que ao desobedecer ao pai recebia umas boas de umas palmadas no traseiro?_

– Alice, está tudo bem? – Jasper indagou confuso ainda fitando a jovem.

Foi então que os olhos da jovem mais uma vez estranhamente se arregalaram. Voltou-se para o rapaz parcialmente despido sobre a cama, depois para os lençóis desarrumados. As roupas espalhadas pelo chão e... então para si.

Mas quando é que havia vestido aquele roupão?, indagou-se ao ver que vestia apenas um roupão branco_. É, realmente "só"_ _aquilo..., e_la constatou depois de dar uma discreta olhadela para dentro do roupão e corar feito um tomate.

– Jasper, eu... nós... Ontem à noite... – Alice começou, sem saber ao certo por onde começar.

Lembrava-se de ter tomado um belo de um porre depois da decepção com Emmett, mas não se recordava com absoluta nitidez de como havia chegado até o quarto à noite passada, até que aos poucos tudo começou a clarear...

_Uma discussão no salão. James... Jasper. _Jasper _a havia levado pra cima e... _

_Deus... _

_Aquilo no banheiro..._

Instantaneamente o rosto pálido da jovem que mal havia tido tempo de retomar a cor natural voltou a tornar-se rubro com o rumo e conclusão de seus pensamentos.

– Eu... quer dizer, nós...? O que exatamente houve a noite passada? – ela indagou ainda meio incerta e orando a todos os deuses para que aquele pensamento estivesse sendo precipitado e fosse absurdamente infundado. Passar a noite com um homem daqueles e nem ao menos se recordar de nada? Aquilo não fazia sentido, pensou.

– Você não se lembra? – indagou Jasper.

– Não – Alice anuiu sentindo o coração pulsar de forma estranha, ansiosa. – Eu, você, a gente, nós... quero dizer... – ela balbuciou gesticulando de forma displicente e o rapaz apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Quer saber se fizemos amor?

A pergunta foi tão direta que Alice sentiu como se fosse ter uma parada cardíaca tamanho salto que seu coração deu no peito. Por alguns instantes sentiu como se tivesse parado de respirar.

Teriam realmente feito?

E pior...

Sequer se lembrava?

– _**Lembrança –**_

_Ansiosos seus lábios mais uma vez se uniram..._

_Sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha ao sentir suas costas voltarem a encostar sobre o azulejo frio, enquanto se deliciava com o calor dos lábios do rapaz. Já não tinha mais controle, nem mesmo qualquer divagar em mente, apenas sentia, sentia aquele momento como se fosse único. _

_E era._

_Ofegantes se separaram e por um breve instante, muito breve, se fitaram até que mais uma vez sedentos de calor, seus lábios voltaram a se unir. Apoiou-se nos ombros do rapaz e num impulso laçou ambas as pernas em sua cintura, sentindo-o corresponder com igual paixão colando seu corpo no seu, prensando-a contra a parede. Gemeu. As mãos grandes e fortes percorriam-lhe as pernas levando consigo o tecido do vestido queimando-lhe a pele com o seu calor. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada gemido, aquilo tudo era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já havia sentido e vivido, era como se o sol finalmente pudesse ter se encontrado com a lua, que pálida e fria ansiava pelo seu calor._

_Porem tal sentimento foi deveras efêmero. Sua luz, seu calor se apagou e mais uma vez a lua tornou-se pálida e fria..._

– _Alice? – indagou Jasper ao sentir a jovem repentinamente ceder em seus braços. Fitou-lhe a face pálida, os olhos de longas pestanas fechados. _

_Havia simplesmente "apagado"._

_###_

_Aproximou-se da cômoda tirando uma calça fina e leve de uma das gavetas e a vestiu. Voltou os olhos para o leito. A jovem dormia com tranqüilidade. Havia ficado deveras preocupado, mas depois de dar-lhe um banho e vestir, viu que mesma havia apenas desmaiado antes de pegar num sono profundo, resultado de uma noite mergulhada em champanhe e álcool._

_Somente após constatar que realmente estava tudo ok com a jovem, havia deixado de velar seu sono e ido tomar um banho relaxante e demorado. Aproximou-se do leito e então cobriu o corpo pequeno que parecia sentir frio, já que a mesma se abraçava e encolhia. _

_Será que Edward cortaria laços consigo se socasse a cara de seu primo? _

_Havia se identificado, gostado daquele conhecido como a Fera, mas isso não diminuía a vontade que tinha de socar a cara de Emmett. Levou a ponta dos dedos com suavidade até o rosto da jovem afastando-lhe alguns fios negros de sua testa. Como era possível que houvesse alguém capaz de ferir tal criatura?, ele pensou e então se levantou dando a volta e deitando-se do outro lado da cama, porém mal teve tempo de se acomodar._

– _Eu tô com frio... Não quero ficar sozinha, não... Não me deixa, por favor, não me deixa..._

_Jasper a ouviu murmurar, um murmúrio triste enquanto se enrolava nas cobertas de costas para si e o único desejo que teve foi o de suprir essa tristeza. Aproximou-se ajeitando-se entre as cobertas e abraçou a jovem, abraçou-a apertado, envolvendo-a completamente entre seus braços ouvindo-a suspirar e se aconchegar em seu calor._

– _Você não está sozinha – ele murmurou em seu ouvido como se fizesse uma prece e então repousou um beijo suave em seu pescoço. – Estou aqui..._

– _**Lembrança –**_

– Você realmente não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Jasper voltou a indagar vendo a jovem assentir com um leve menear de cabeça enquanto finalmente se levantava do chão.

"O que dizer?" – ele pensou. A sentia tensa e aquele olhar não sabia se temeroso ou inquisidor o estava incomodando.

Alice por sua vez abraçou-se num gesto de proteção, enquanto fitava o rapaz que havia se sentado sobre a cama.

Tá certo, havia sonhado com isso durante os últimos meses, ansiado, mas passar a noite com alguém e não se lembrar como foi, o que havia feito, era algo deveras perturbador, mesmo que fosse nos braços daquela _Divindade _como diria Demetri...

– E então? A gente, eu, quero dizer... – ela começou, mais uma vez se recriminado mentalmente por não conseguir dizer nada mais que os pronomes _eu_ e _você _seguidamente.

– Você me disse que faziam três anos que... – começou Jasper, mas foi cortado.

– O QUÊ? – Alice exasperou e quase foi ao chão mais uma vez. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. – Eu não acredito que... – ela balbuciou e então sentou-se na beirada da cama voltando-se para o rapaz. – Eu disse_ isso_? Eu... Eu... Como foi? Digo, o que eu fiz? A gente fez... – ela murmurou por fim, e então suspirou baixando a cabeça.

– Quer que eu conte o que realmente houve? – Jasper indagou e estranhamente arqueou a sobrancelha, como se estivesse prestes a rir.

– É, bem, eu... – Alice começou, sentindo aquele conhecido ardor voltar a subir as faces. Será mesmo que ele iria relatar com riqueza de detalhes o ocorrido à noite passada?, ela pensou exasperada.

– Nada – ele disse por fim e a jovem se voltou confusa pra si.

– Como nada? – Alice quase gritou. – Você acabou de me dizer que...

– Nada – Jasper voltou a afirmar sob o olhar abismado da jovem. – Você bebeu demais ontem à noite, delatou a todos no salão que aquela tia cinquentona do Edward _ainda _é_ virgem_ e disse ao James que _ele nunca mais foi o mesmo __depois_ _que foi mordido pelo seu cachorro_ e que as noites com ele passaram a ser tão fugazes que quando ele acabava, você perguntava se ele não ia começar...

– Eu disse isso? – ela indagou completamente sem graça. Dizer que estava com vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco bem fundo seria pouco depois do que acabara de ouvir.

– Disse mais – continuou Jasper. – Disse que ele facilmente bateria o recorde do _The Flash..._

– Quando eu disse isso? Não me recordo e... – Alice começou confusa e franzindo o cenho. _E aquilo sem dúvidas era algo que gostaria de se recordar..._

Queria tanto poder ver a cara de James, que se sentia a própria reencarnação do "_Super Man_" ser comparado justamente ao velocista da Liga da Justiça na cama. Quase riu, mesmo que por dentro ao pensar em tal situação. E por mais incrível que pareça, ouvir aquilo havia até amenizado o seu constrangimento diante do rapaz.

– Enfim, mas pra encurtar a história, saiba que eu apenas te trouxe pra cima e a gente dormiu, só isso – Jasper explicou.

– Então, como... como se explica _isso_? – Alice apontou para si e para o roupão que usava e depois lançou um olhar demorado às roupas espalhadas pelo chão antes de se voltar para o rapaz.

– Nada – Jasper voltou a dizer com uma calma inabalável. – Você estava agitada e eu te dei um banho, te vesti e te trouxe pra cama, só isso.

– O que você quer dizer, quando diz agitada e... espera! – Alice cortou a linha de seu raciocínio. – Você disse que... _me deu um banho_? Eu ouvi bem isso? – a jovem corou furiosamente.

– Foi – Jasper respondeu com simplicidade..

– Ai que vergonha... Por Deus, que vergonha – ela murmurou baixando a cabeça sentindo que aquele calor que sentia subir às maçãs do rosto só denotavam uma coisa, que havia se tornado a _mulher tomate_, ou seria berinjela? Afinal estava roxa, morta de vergonha. Nunca mais conseguiria fitar Jasper Whitlock na vida, pensou.

– Ei, ei – Jasper aproximou-se levando a ponta dos dedos até o queixo da jovem fazendo-a fitar-lhe. –Esqueceu que sou "_médico_"? – ele brincou num sorriso divertido. – Ver "_gente nua_" faz parte do meu trabalho...

Sem dar resposta, a jovem voltou a fitar as próprias mãos que se apertavam uma nas outras. É, estava morta, morta de vergonha, mas então _porque aquele ardor nas faces não desaparecia_? Mortos não tem calor, não sentem nada, muito menos vergonha, ela pensou exasperada.

– Alice – Jasper a chamou, mas agora seu tom era sério. – Eu te juro, não houve nada – ele completou repousando ambas as mãos sobre as dela.

– Mas você me disse que eu... eu...

– Você estava fora de si na noite passada. Aquela não era você – ele disse. – Jamais me aproveitaria de uma situação como aquela, sabe disso, não sabe?

– Sei – ela respondeu finalmente voltando a fitar o rapaz. – Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de mim, quero dizer... – ela corou mais uma vez arrancando um meio sorriso do rapaz. – O que eu realmente fiz?

Jasper suspirou.

– _Além de me agarrar e de tentar tirar as minhas roupas..._?_ –_ ele ponderou durante alguns instantes como se estivesse tentando relembrar algo muito distante. – Nada – ele completou num sorriso. – Você desmaiou, aí eu te trouxe pra cá, foi só.

– Deus... – Alice suspirou.

Já não sabia mais que tons novos e berrantes tingiam a sua face, só sabia de uma coisa: aquele era o momento mais constrangedor de toda a sua vida.

– E tudo isso, toda essa loucura _por_ _ele... –_ ela murmurou por fim deixando que seus olhos se perdessem num ponto qualquer.

– Ele – Jasper murmurou. – Gostaria de saber o que ele te fez...

– Na verdade foi pelo o que ele não fez, mas... – a jovem ponderou se voltando para o rapaz. – Se importa se conversarmos sobre isso depois? Digo, mais tarde? Ainda não sei se consigo te olhar depois de tudo o que aconteceu a noite passada, quem dirá conversar – Alice baixou a cabeça mais uma vez.

– Tudo bem, não se preocupe – ele respondeu vendo a jovem se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho. – Só saiba que estarei aqui quando precisar...

###

– Pára... hum... Alguém pode ver e...

– Ah, o que tem de mais nisso?

– Simples... _Eu tô cansada_! – exasperou Victoria, afastando o _lobo faminto_ que havia se tornado o marido de cima de si. Sentia os lábios levemente inchados, quase que dormentes com o beijo que deveria ter sido um simples _beijo de bom dia. _Sabia que se continuassem aquilo não pararia ali, conhecia e muito bem James Stannard. Não que não estivesse gostando, mas... _Estava exausta. Realmente exausta..._

– Não me deseja mais? – indagou James, um olhar triste como o de um garoto que não havia ganho o presente desejado no Natal.

– James... – Victoria suspirou lançado olhares furtivos para ambos os lados do corredor. _– Você não me deu sossego à noite toda..._

– E foi tão mau assim? – ele indagou e seus olhos continuavam a refletir aquele brilho estranho, indecifrável, quase que suplicante por uma resposta.

– Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está inseguro... – a esposa murmurou-lhe em resposta. – Me diz, o que foi que houve? – Victoria indagou levando uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto do marido. Aquilo não era normal, não para o _Senhor Maravilha, Senhor Segurança_ que era James Stannard, pensou. –Você nunca me perguntou algo do tipo...

– Você não me respondeu – ele continuou, cobrindo a mão da esposa com a sua.

Victoria baixou os olhos e suspirou antes de se voltar num sorriso para o marido. Quando fazia aquela cara de garoto carente, simplesmente não resistia.

– Se depois dessa noite eu não engravidar, posso afirmar que o Doutor Cullen se enganou no diagnóstico e somos dois estéreis... – a jovem sorriu. – _Você foi maravilhoso ontem..._

– Repete – James sorriu num estranho misto de felicidade e alivio. Levou uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto rosado da esposa e então aproximou os lábios do ouvido da mesma. – Por favor, repete – ele sussurrou sentindo-a trêmula apoiar ambas as mãos em seus ombros.

– Bobo – a jovem sorriu se afastando parcialmente, sentindo a mão grande do rapaz apertar-se em sua cintura. – Não vou inflar o seu ego, mas... – ela ponderou como se estivesse prestes a lhe contar um segredo. – Eu estava no meu período fértil a noite passada, ou melhor, _estou _no meu período fértil e acho que dessa vez vai dar tudo certo – ela sorriu.

– Era tudo o eu que mais gostaria – James sorriu de volta. Na verdade ansiava tanto quanto a esposa quanto a chegada do seu primogênito, o primeiro dos cinco que planejava ter e desejava que todos eles tivessem aquele sorriso cristalino como o da mãe...

– _Ahm, ahm –_ uma senhora tão roliça quanto um barril passou pelo casal arrastando consigo uma pesada mala. Seu olhar era de repreensão por tamanha falta de respeito, sacrilégio.

– Dona Ercilia? – James se voltou para trás vendo uma segunda senhora se aproximar tão roliça quanto a outra. – Já estão indo?

– Já sim querido – e velha respondeu seca. – Minha querida prima foi humilhada e insultada o suficiente por aquela demente a noite passada...

– Quem? – indagou Victoria.

– Quem mais? – indagou James se voltando para a esposa antes de voltar a fitar a velha. – _A nossa querida amiga Mary Alice Brandon – _ele satirizou e tinha um "quê" de mágoa na voz, afinal a primeira e única crise de baixa auto-estima que havia tido na vida, que na verdade havia acabado de ter era justamente por conta da _tal maluca_ citada pela velha senhora.

– Exato – Dona Ercilia confirmou. – Aquela maluca pervertida deve estar pirando por estar quase nos trinta e solteira, deve ser isso, por isso macula a imagem de "_Senhoritas_" brancas e puras que jamais sequer pensaram em cometer qualquer sacrilégio na vida ou viver em pecado como vive aquela ovelha desgarrada...

Dito isso a mulher deu as costas e saiu, junto de mais algumas primas e parentes que já estavam de partida e sequer esperariam para despedir-se dos noivos que ainda não haviam retornado, o que era óbvio, mas não para o bando de puritanas enxeridas que eram as tias de Edward...

Aquelas velhas senhoras, perfeitas representações de barris velhos pareciam não concordar com a idéia do casal ter passado a noite fora. _Como se tivessem esse direito..._

Na verdade haviam planejado tudo antecipadamente... Gostariam de ver a cara lavada da noiva no dia seguinte ao casamento quando pusesse os lençóis de sua cama tão alvos quanto na noite anterior para lavar. A prova concreta de que era "indigna e impura"... _Como se a barriga roliça da mesma já não comprovasse..._

– Mulher estranha – murmurou Victoria.

– Estranha? Dona Ercilia é um museu ambulante e roliço – James arqueou a sobrancelha. Estava com raiva de Alice sim, mas não via nexo nas palavras da velha mulher. – Parou no tempo – ele completou.

Foi então que ouviram o telefone na mesinha logo a frente tocar.

– Deixa que eu atendo – disse James antes de se aproximar do aparelho. – Alô. Quem... _VOCÊ?_

###

– Eu não vou conseguir...

– É claro que vai...

– _Da mesma forma que não consigo olhar pra você?_ – Alice indagou se voltando para Jasper, mas logo baixou os olhos. Imaginar que aqueles olhos azuis já haviam visto muito mais que aquele decote discreto que usava, a deixava perturbada.

Fechou mais dois botões do camisete que usava...

– Alice – Jasper a chamou mais uma vez e a jovem se voltou timidamente pra si. – Eu estou com você, sabe disso, não? Eu não vou permitir que...

– _... que aquelas velhas alcoviteiras me apontem e gritem aos quatro ventos que sou uma bruxa luxuriosa que pretende levar a todos para o inferno com a minha magia pecaminosa? Por que é isso que elas devem estar preparando pra mim, junto das suas sacolas cheias de pedras para me apedrejarem até a morte...__– _Alice suspirou frustrada.

– Alice...

– Elas odeiam o ar que respiro, acredite – a jovem voltou a baixar a cabeça, foi quando sentiu o toque quente e terno das mãos do rapaz a se fecharem sobre as suas pálidas e frias.

– Elas não vão lhe agredir de forma alguma, eu não vou permitir, ouviu bem? – o rapaz cravou os olhos azuis e firmes sobres os da jovem. – Vamos descer – Jasper completou puxando a jovem pela mão.

###

– Bom dia meu irmão preferido e minha cunhada preferida!

– Bom dia, Carlisle – a jovem de cabelos avermelhados respondeu ao cunhado, enquanto o marido fuzilava o irmão com o olhar depois de ver o mesmo beijar a esposa, um beijo casto na bochecha da mesma, mas que para si causava uma euforia interna.

– Não vai nem ao menos me cumprimentar, _meu_ _querido irmãozinho_? – o homem satirizou zombando da cara sisuda que o irmão fazia, enquanto se servia de uma jarra de suco.

– Kevin – a jovem se voltou para o esposo com o cenho franzido. – Larga de ser rabugento! – ela sentenciou.

– Bom dia – ele respondeu seco finalmente descruzando os braços e voltando a tomar o seu café da manhã. _– Meu detestável e único irmão... –_ Kevin completou e bufou baixinho recebendo um olhar reprovador da esposa.

– Nossa – começou Carlisle, lançando um olhar demorado a mesa vazia com exceção deles três que ali estavam. – Onde está todo mundo? _Não vai me dizer que foram pra lua de mel com os noivos? _– e sorriu divertido, arrancando um sorriso da cunhada.

– Não sei, quando acordamos muitos já estavam de saída – respondeu Heidi, voltando sua atenção para a xícara de chá a sua frente.

– É muito cedo pra viajar Hei, o primeiro vôo que sai daqui é lá pelas onze horas se não me engano – comentou Carlisle, recebendo outro olhar cortante do irmão que não havia gostado nem um pouco daquela _intimidade._ Nem mesmo ele tinha o costume de chamar a esposa de _Hei_. _Não com aquela intimidade..., _pensou Kevin.

– Mas é um rufião mesmo, um rufião sem senso de horários, só porque é médico... – Kevin bufou voltando os olhos pra o relógio de pulso que usava. – Que horas você pensa que são _Cinderela?_ – Ele indagou e Carlisle arqueou a sobrancelha.

– _Bom dia_** –** mais duas vozes se juntaram ao grupo. Alice e Jasper haviam acabado de descer e se juntavam aos demais na mesa de café da manhã.

– Bom dia – ambos responderam de forma cortês.

– Onde estão os demais? – Alice indagou ao perceber que não havia ninguém mais a mesa o que de fato era estranho, mesmo que para si isso fosse um verdadeiro alívio. _A família McCarty e Masen havia sido abduzida em massa? Quem dera...,_ pensou.

– Era exatamente isso que eu estava perguntando – respondeu Carlisle. – Como disse a Hei, acho que o pessoal decidiu acompanhar os noivos na lua de mel – e sorriu divertido nem um pouco incomodado com o olhar enviesado do irmão sobre si.

– Acho que decidiram partir antes dos noivos retornarem – Heidi comentou se voltando pra jovem ao seu lado. – O que de fato é uma benção aos noivos...

– Heidi? – Kevin a repreendeu, afinal apesar de tudo aqueles também eram sua família.

– Você sabe muito bem que eu não suporto os seus _adoráveis parentes –_ a jovem se voltou para o esposo com o cenho franzido, com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz que o rapaz conhecia e muito bem. –Velhas chatas e alcoviteiras que vivem em função da vida dos outros para terem o que comentar em suas rodinhas de fofoca, a única fonte de diversão e prazer que tem na vida. Não se lembra como foi no dia que nos casamos? Eu bem disse que seria melhor uma cerimônia _a la brasileira..._

– Você não é inglesa? –Alice indagou surpresa.

– Não – respondeu Heidi e abriu um largo sorriso. – Pela graça de Deus não, quero dizer, sou americana. Conheci Kevin em uma viagem que fiz a Inglaterra expondo meus trabalhos – ela completou.

– E trabalha com o quê? – Jasper indagou curioso.

– Arte – Heidi respondeu. – Sou artista plástica e há mais ou menos quatro anos expus uma mostra do meu trabalho em Atenas.

– E ela é ótima, lhe garanto – Carlisle completou num sorriso.

– Nossa, que interessante, porque eu também trabalho com isso, com arte – Alice comentou. – Trabalho no museu _Athena _pertencente à família Volturi, não sei se conhece, trabalho lá como restauradora.

– Conheço sim – respondeu Heidi. – O famoso museu Athena. Dizem que Aro Volturi guarda verdadeiras preciosidades em seu museu particular, como costumam dizer. Só não tive a oportunidade de visitá-lo até o momento – a jovem sorriu.

– É sim, qualquer dia apareça lá então, vai ser um prazer – Alice sorriu.

– Prazer... – Carlisle murmurou de repente chamando a atenção dos demais, enquanto circulava a boca do copo quase vazio com a ponta do dedo indicador. – Prazer seria reencontrar aquela_ Deusa_ que conheci a noite passada, tão bela quanto arisca. Uma fera indomável num corpo delicado e belo...

– De quem está falando? – Kevin indagou franzindo o cenho. Aquilo não era muito normal se tratando de seu irmão, pensou.

– Daquela _Deusa _que vi na sacada ontem, a propósito ela me confundiu com você – respondeu o rapaz.

– Esme Anne Platt? – Alice e Jasper indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Esme? É esse o nome dela? – indagou Carlisle, se voltando interessado para o casal. – Obrigado, pensei nisso a noite toda, em qual seria o seu nome... O nome de_ minha Deusa – _e suspirou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– Mas ela é a dona da maior floricultura da cidade, é concorrente da Bella! – murmurou Alice, sem se conter.

– Como? – Heidi e Kevin indagaram confusos.

– Nada não – respondeu Jasper que havia entendido perfeitamente bem.

– Moça – Carlisle voltou a murmurar finalmente despertando de seus devaneios e se voltando para Alice. – Lhe serei eternamente grato por isso, agora já sei onde procurar pela minha _Deusa... Esme Anne Platt..._

Dito isso ele se levantou, deixando para trás o café da manhã ainda inacabado.

– Ah – ele murmurou antes de sair se voltando para a jovem. – Obrigado também pelo "_primo gostosão do Edward_" _**–**_ Carlisle sorriu e então saiu.

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa se voltando para Jasper.

– É, bem, me esqueci de uma coisa que tinha que fazer e... – Jasper murmurou de repente puxando a jovem pelo braço enquanto se levantavam. – Com a sua licença – ele disse se voltando para o casal que assentiu sem entender, tal qual Alice, mas a mesma não questionou sua decisão, apenas o acompanhou para fora dali.

###

– O QUÊ? EU DISSE ISSO?

– Você disse isso pra ele ontem no salão, quando ele se apresentou como o tal primo do Edward que seria o seu par como padrinho no casamento – Jasper respondeu e quase se encolheu diante da exasperação da jovem.

– Eu não acredito – a jovem murmurou sem jeito. – Chamei aquele cara de gostoso na frente de todo mundo? Alguém que eu nunca tinha visto na vida? – Alice indagou perplexa.

– Fez mais – Jasper continuou. – Disse... "_que não sabia que Deuses Gregos realmente existiam, e mais, que eram parentes do Edward. Mas que agora acreditava piamente nisso e que fora realmente uma pena não o ter conhecido antes e que era lastimável estar comprometida agora que conhecera _Apolo _pessoalmente._" Você disse isso enquanto subíamos para o quarto e cruzamos com ele no caminho – ele completou.

– Deus, que vergonha – Alice murmurou corando até o último fio de cabelo. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada disso, mas sabia com total certeza que devia ter feito exatamente aquilo, pois quando bebia a sua língua que já não parava dentro da boca duplicava de tamanho. – E você me deixou falar com aquele homem hoje de manhã como se não tivesse feito nada disso?

– O que eu podia fazer? – indagou Jasper. – Além do que, ele mesmo me disse que você não estava nada bem a noite passada e que eu não devia levar em conta o que havíamos acabado de ouvir...

Ao fim do relato do rapaz, uma luz pareceu acender-se no inconsciente da jovem.

– Deus... – ela murmurou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. – Eu fiz você fazer papel de... corno? Digo – Alice se corrigiu: – Me insinuei pra outro homem na sua frente?

– Em resumo, acho que foi mais ou menos isso sim, mas como disse, você estava fora de si, e tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos disso – Jasper respondeu com simplicidade.

– Que vergonha... Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? – Alice balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. – Mas já chega. Bella e Edward que me perdoem, mas não posso, não podemos mais continuar com isso. Vamos arrumar as malas e partir, partir o quanto antes...

###

– _O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ ONDE? ESTÁ MALUCO EMMETT? CALIFÓRNIA? RUMO A CALIFÓRNIA? Acredite meu amigo, a Alice não vai sequer querer olhar pra sua cara depois disso, nem que você apareça pintado de ouro... _

James suspirou cansado, levantando a pesada cortina com a mão livre e olhando pela fresta da janela, onde pôde ver Alice e Jasper caminharem até um táxi carregando suas malas...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo nos matar com o rumo que as coisas tomaram, mas pensem que é bem melhor o Emm ficar bem longe de Alisper neste momento... RSRSR

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Lisbeth Hale Black:**_ Oi! Obrigado pelos elogios, mas nós devemos quase tudo a Hana! Que bom que gostou! Bjus!

_**Anna Lins Hale:**_ Oi! A nossa atualização aqui é, sempre que possível, na segunda e na quinta, fique de olho! A Alice já está caindo na real e bem, eu sempre achei que Emm e Rose foram feitos um para o outro (dica!) RSRSR Bjus!

_**Isabella**__**:**_ Oi Isabella! Espero que, se tiver lágrimas nesse cap, que pelo menos tenham sido lágrimas de felicidade, porque o Emm foi embora (xô vodu!) RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só quero deixar o meu BJãO de agradecimento pras leitoras que lembraram do meu níver: **Bru Moraes, Gabi Doimo, Anna Lins Hale**

E esse tb cap tá digno de reviews não tá? HAHAHAHAH

O resto vocês já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	18. De Volta Pra Casa

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 17**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Mah Rathbone, Bru Moraes, Olg'Austen, Ju Martins, polii F., Raffa, Bia, Mirabela, A. Magnail, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Lari SL, Cíntia-Cullen, Ana **__(bem-vinda!)__**, Isabella, Anna R Black e Gabi Doimo.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Alice e Jasper voltam pra casa._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZOITO –

**DE VOLTA PRA CASA**

– _Boa noite Mike..._

– _Boa noite Mike..._

– _BOA NOITE MIKE!_

Alice vociferou depois de se cansar de tentar gentilmente cumprimentar o porteiro, que mais uma vez se distraía com a sua costumeira leitura... _Uma revista em quadrinhos._

– O QUÊ? QUEM? ONDE? – o rapaz saltou da cadeira onde estava preguiçosamente sentado e distraído com a leitura. – Perdão, Senhorita Brandon – Mike se desculpou apressadamente tentando limpar o balcão onde apoiava os pés antes da jovem chegar e o surpreender.

– Não importa. Mas me diz: como está o Ramón? Espero que tenha cuidado dele direitinho hein?

Nesse mesmo instante Jasper adentrou o saguão de entrada do prédio trazendo as malas com a ajuda do motorista do táxi que havia lhes trazido até ali.

– Boa noite, Senhor Whitlock – Mike cumprimentou o rapaz olhando por sobre o ombro de Alice. Não estava gostando e nada do olhar da jovem sobre si. Era o mesmo que estar diante de um juiz o qual lhe daria a sentença final: a_ forca,_ se por ventura não tivesse cuidado bem de seu bem mais precioso... O pequeno yorkshire.

– Boa noite, Mike! – Jasper respondeu num sorriso.

– E então, senhor, como foi a viagem? – o rapaz indagou, no intuito de escapar daquele olhar e das perguntas que sabia que a jovem lhe faria e que não gostaria e nada das respostas, porém não teve tempo para indagar mais nada.

– Espera, você não me respondeu – Alice interpelou se aproximando do rapaz que se afastou atrás da bancada num gesto de proteção.

– Está tudo bem com ele, senhorita, juro, mas... – começou Mike, temeroso, porém continuou: – Aquilo lá parece mais _um pitbull..._ Tive que me desdobrar e agir sorrateiro feito um felino. Tinha que entrar na sua casa ou muito tarde da noite ou muito cedo porque com aquela fera acordada eu não passava da porta... – o rapaz suspirou cansado. – Aquilo mais parece uma versão em miniatura do _demônio... _Ôh, bichinho dos infernos aquele...

– Como? – Alice franziu o cenho apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e o rapaz se encolheu novamente.

– Digo, bem, ele só não é muito amigável, senhorita – Mike balbuciou confuso e intimidado. – Acho que é isso – completou, lançado um olhar suplicante a Jasper que sorria se divertindo com a situação.

– Alice, eu tenho certeza que ele cuidou bem do Ramón, não é mesmo, Mike? – Jasper indagou e o rapaz assentiu com a cabeça. – Agora o que acha de subirmos?

– Está certo, se você diz e bem, estou um pouco cansada da viagem é melhor subirmos mesmo...

Alice se voltou para Jasper e então ambos rumaram até o elevador, enquanto Mike resmungava alguma coisa incompreensível aos ouvidos humanos, talvez alguma língua estranha recém descoberta entre as páginas do seu gibi favorito...

###

Era estranho, mais uma vez estavam ali, sozinhos naquele elevador e mais uma vez as palavras haviam evaporado deixando apenas o vácuo de seus pensamentos e divagares. A diferença era que dessa vez estavam calados por um motivo bem diferente. Já não eram mais a vizinha que se sentia atraída pelo vizinho misterioso e ele o novo vizinho, que era alvo de comentários por todo o prédio. Há muito o haviam deixado de ser.

Eram amigos.

Haviam conversado durante toda a viagem de volta, onde Alice havia finalmente deixado de lado as recordações da noite passada e mais uma vez se aberto com ele, o único a quem podia confiar naquele momento, afinal Bella além de não aprovar aquele plano maluco havia acabado de se casar e tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar do que com a sua amiga lunática que mais uma vez passava por maus bocados.

Ele a compreendia, a ouvia e aconselhava. Era o seu cúmplice. E aquilo era bom, bom demais. Mas toda a mágoa, tristeza que lhe invadia o peito depois do que Emmett havia lhe feito, lhe impedia de desfrutar dessa amizade, desse ombro amigo e sempre tão bem disposto em lhe ajudar. Só tinha vontade de fazer uma coisa: se trancar em casa e chorar, chorar até a exaustão e até que suas lágrimas secassem. Havia sido um golpe muito duro, descobrir que aquele a quem sempre idolatrara, amara, a havia feito fazer um papel ridículo, o da idiota apaixonada pelo que nunca iria poder sequer tocar, sentir.

Nem ao menos um beijo, nem ao menos isso ele lhe pudera oferecer...

_Mas oferecera a _ela, _Rosalie Hale..._

Ainda não conseguia entender aquilo, a reação de Rosalie, suas lágrimas, mas talvez aquilo fosse parte do "plano" pré-traçado por ambos.

_"Quem vai conseguir fazer a Alice chorar primeiro?"_

Isso já não importava mais, afinal já havia chorado e muito, mas choraria ainda mais, lágrimas amargas e frias...

O elevador parou e o barulho da porta se abrindo os trouxe de volta a realidade. Caminharam em silêncio até a porta do apartamento, e Jasper depositou as malas da jovem no chão.

– Bem, chegamos – ele murmurou por fim quebrando aquele silêncio.

– É chegamos – Alice respondeu voltando-se para o rapaz. – Jasper, eu, bem, eu quero lhe agradecer, agradecer por tudo e... – ela começou porém foi cortada pelo rapaz.

– Você não precisa me agradecer – ele disse. – Fiz e faria de novo se fosse preciso. Pode contar comigo, sabe disso, não é? – indagou.

– Sei, mas acho que, acho que... – Alice baixou a cabeça e suspirou. – Enfim, acho que essa loucura acaba aqui. O plano furou, deu tudo errado e não há porquê ambos continuarmos com essa farsa, não é mesmo? Já está na hora de acabarmos com o pacto que selamos aquela noite – a jovem sentenciou finalmente se voltando para o rapaz.

– Se é isso o que deseja – murmurou Jasper.

– É sim – Alice respondeu, e tentava a todo custo impedir que insistentes as lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos. Não queria mais chorar, mas sabia que seria inevitável. – Pode deixar que eu me viro, conto tudo pro pessoal quando a Bella voltar da lua de mel – completou.

Dito isso, Alice se voltou para a porta e levou a chave até a fechadura, porém a porta mais uma vez parecia emperrada. Foi então que sentiu o toque quente, cálido e acolhedor das mãos do rapaz sobre as suas tão brancas e frias. Por um momento fugaz uma leve letargia lhe abraçou ao sentir o calor do corpo do rapaz a acolher, seu hálito quente em seu pescoço.

A porta se abriu.

– Acho que o Mike ainda não mandou consertar a fechadura das portas – ele disse antes de se afastar.

– É – Alice respondeu se voltando para trás e se deparando com os olhos azuis do rapaz, um mar azul de infinito de mistérios, os quais talvez nunca conseguisse desvendar. – Obrigada por tudo...

Ela murmurou e ambos se aproximaram instintivamente para se despedirem, porem seus lábios tomaram um rumo incerto roçando levemente um no outro e foi como se fosse a primeira vez que tivessem verdadeiramente se tocado.

– Desculpa – Alice murmurou confusa sentindo um leve rubor subir as faces.

– Me perdoe – murmurou Jasper. – Eu não, não tive a intenção e...

– Tudo bem... tudo bem – Alice se voltou para o rapaz. – A gente se vê – murmurou abaixando e pegando as malas, então as arrastou para dentro se fechando junto delas no interior do apartamento.

– Droga – Jasper praguejou levando ambas as mãos até os cabelos e deslizando-as demoradamente até a nuca. Lançou um último olhar a porta e então também rumou para a solidão de seu apartamento.

Lhe partia o coração vê-la daquele jeito, mas agora nesse momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela, e ela, de fato precisava ficar sozinha...

###

_Dois dias depois..._

A televisão ainda estava ligada. Havia passado a madrugada toda assim mesmo que a sua telespectadora sequer prestasse atenção aos seus muitos diálogos, cores e sons. _Eles lhe pareciam tão sem vida..._ Ou seria a si mesma que tivesse perdido o brilho e a vivacidade?

Não via, não ouvia, não dormia. Nos últimos dias tudo lhe era incolor, sem brilho, a não ser uma coisa, uma única coisa que era tudo o que lhe restara ainda intacta e intocável nesse mundo insípido que havia se tornado sua vida...

_Chocolate._

Enrolada nas cobertas, vestia uma camiseta larga e comprida, os pés pequenos envolvidos por meias grossas e em cima da mesinha de centro uma tigela enorme de brigadeiro...

Assim havia sido nos últimos dias. Nada de novo, apenas aquele sofá, a tv ligada e muito, mas muito chocolate.

Pela quantidade de papel jogado sobre a mesinha, caixas vazias de bombons e latas de leite condensado jogadas na lixeira, facilmente bateria _o recorde_ _da_ _dieta do palhaço..._ Uma versão açucarada de _Super Size me?_ Morreria de coma diabético – Será que existia esse termo? – pelo consumo excessivo de açúcar? Talvez, no entanto, isso era a única coisa que a mantinha "viva", ou pelo menos respirando...

Aquilo tudo era absurdamente ridículo, vergonhoso, mas não conseguia de forma alguma se livrar daquele tormento, daquelas correntes que lhe mantinham presa naquele pesadelo. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: _nele..._

_Emmett._

Aonde ele estaria? Estaria com ela? Estariam se beijando, se tocando, se amando... Rindo dela?

Não pensava em outra coisa. Foi então que o telefone tocou. Certamente deveria ser Bella, pensou.

A amiga havia lhe ligado pelo menos umas quatro vezes nos últimos dias e a sua mais nova habilidade, dom, logo incorporava: a de atriz. Dizia que estava tudo bem consigo e lhe mandava aproveitar a lua de mel, que na verdade estava sendo algo bem diferente do comum, já que a amiga lhe contara que iria ficar mais alguns dias na casa de praia dos Masen junto da matriarca que, finalmente, parecia ter baixado a guarda. O que na verdade era bom, afinal, finalmente a mãe de Edward havia se dado uma chance de ser mais flexível e com isso poderia conhecer melhor aquela a quem o filho escolhera para passar a vida toda junto de si.

Depois de tantos anos, finalmente as coisas pareciam estar correndo da melhor forma possível. Ainda se recordava da voz quase chorosa e emocionada da amiga ao telefone, lhe contando que Elizabeth Masen, uma mulher turrona e com cara de poucos amigos, agora lhe parecia a avó mais coruja que havia conhecido. Lhe perguntara milhões de coisas a respeito da bebê, de sua gravidez, queria saber absolutamente tudo a respeito de _Nessie._ No entanto, mesmo ainda no ventre da mãe, a bebê já era alvo de adoração de Elizabeth.

A amiga estava tão feliz e não seria ela a estragar a sua felicidade contando-lhe sobre suas mágoas e tropeços. O problema fora quando a mesma mencionara Emmett...

_"Não sei Bella, não falei com ele depois do casamento..."_

_"Edward me disse que ele ligou no dia seguinte, o James lhe passou o recado. Disse que Emmett apenas ligou e disse que teve que viajar as pressas, mas que estava tudo bem e que em breve todos nós saberíamos o porquê dessa viagem repentina. Desconfio que há algo que eu ainda não sei sobre essa história... Está tudo bem mesmo com você, minha amiga?"_

_"Claro, está tudo _ótimo..._"_

É estava tudo ótimo. Emmett e Rosalie deveriam estar longe, muito longe, quem sabe em Veneza, passeando de gôndola pelos canais da cidade mais romântica da Europa, algo digno de roteiro de filme romântico, daqueles bem melosos e claro: fazendo amor feito dois adolescentes como se só agora estivessem se descobrindo, descobrindo os prazeres da vida...

– Argh! – a jovem cerrou os punhos, os olhos negros mareando num misto de ódio e mágoa, mas...

Não iria mais chorar, prometera a si mesma, que não iria mais chorar. Eles não mereciam suas lágrimas. _Ele _não merecia. _E não importava quantos quilos de chocolate a mais teria que consumir para que alcançasse tal objetivo..._

Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção. O telefone havia parado de tocar. Havia se levantado para atender, mas suas divagações a impediram de completar o ato. Aproximou-se do aparelho agora silencioso sobre a mesinha próxima a poltrona ao lado.

– _Emmett?_

Alice indagou perplexa ao ver o número gravado na secretária. Não era Bella? Se voltou para o pequeno yorkshire deitado no tapete em frente à porta. O bichinho parecia refletir o estado de espírito e humor de sua dona... _Mais parecia um chinelo velho e abandonado. _

Mas o que ele queria consigo afinal? Por acaso era louco? Ligar depois de tudo aquilo? É, talvez só para constatar se a idiota apaixonada ainda chorava pelo seu amor platônico...

A jovem bufou, lançando um olhar cúmplice ao seu pequeno amigo peludo, que parecia entendê-la perfeitamente com seus olhos pequenos e atentos. _Ou será que seria..._

Não. Não havia lógica naquilo, pensou. Ele lhe ligar para pedir desculpas? Se explicar? É, não, aquilo era realmente impossível, porém por um fugaz momento aquele pensamento otimista pareceu invadir-lhe a alma como um bálsamo.

– _Preciso de mais chocolate... –_ Alice murmurou por fim seguindo até a cozinha, porém estancou igualmente perplexa, para não dizer indignada se voltando para o cãozinho – como se o mesmo tivesse alguma coisa haver com isso: a falta de doces e chocolate no armário.

Olhou, revistou e se voltou mais uma vez para o bichinho com um olhar indagador.

– Acabou o chocolate e... o doce de leite também? Nem... nem açúcar eu tenho mais em casa... Droga! – Alice praguejou fechando a porta do armário com brusquidão. – Vou ter que sair pra comprar mais...

###

– Então, Jazz, olha, eu tô com esses filmes aqui, sabe. Eu aluguei esses dias e ainda não entreguei, se quiser assistir...

– Será um gosto, Dem – Jasper sorriu ao amigo. – _A__s brumas de Avalon?_

– É – Demetri assentiu, ao ver o rapaz arquear a sobrancelha. – Sabe é uma versão da famosa história do Rei Arthur e dos seus cavaleiros, mas uma versão contada sob a visão das mulheres dessa história.

– Nossa, que interessante isso – murmurou Jasper fitando a capa do filme, onde haviam três mulheres: no lado esquerdo a _Senhora do Lago_, no meio _Morgana_ e no direito talvez _Guinevere_. As três principais mulheres da lenda arthuriana. – Uma visão feminina da lenda?

– Isso, querido – Demetri sorriu. – Na verdade a história do filme é uma adaptação da série de romances escrita por uma autora inglesa chamada Marion Zimmer Bradley, com esse mesmo título.

– As brumas de Avalon... – Jasper murmurou pensativo. – Só agora me recordo, mas acho que já vi estes livros na estante da Alice...

_Alice..._

Demetri suspirou. A oportunidade perfeita havia surgido. Desde que haviam retornado a dois dias, não estava mais aguentando a curiosidade de perguntar se havia algo de errado com o casal. Havia descoberto por bocas alheias que o casal havia se desentendido no casamento, também pudera, depois do "show" que a jovem havia dado. E agora, isso, dois dias e não os via juntos, sem contar a expressão cabisbaixa do vizinho.

O havia encontrado no térreo, em um dos bancos em volta da piscina com o olhar vazio e em silêncio. Estava frio, isso explicava o porquê do mesmo apenas observar a piscina naquele fim de tarde, porém aquele olhar distante não era só por conta da baixa temperatura. Fora daí que tivera a idéia de lhe emprestar uns filmes para ver, quem sabe com isso conseguisse pôr um sorriso naqueles lábios tão... Só esperava que Felix, que fora quem alugara a maioria dos filmes, não desse pela falta dos mesmos.

– Jasper, bem, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – indagou Demetri um tanto quanto incerto se era um momento propício para satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

– Claro – Jasper se voltou para o mesmo.

– Você e a Alice... – Demetri ponderou. – Vocês estão bem?

Jasper suspirou. Gostaria tanto de dizer que sim, mas desde que haviam chegado não sabia da mesma, mesmo morando ao lado da jovem. Desde aquele dia Alice havia se fechado em sua fortaleza e não a vira mais depois disso. Naquela mesma noite, tivera vontade de bater em sua porta e saber se estava tudo bem consigo, mas não tivera coragem, como nessa mesma tarde antes de descer até a piscina. Talvez, parte do sofrimento da mesma fosse culpa sua, por lhe propôr aquele plano maluco naquela noite não muito distante.

– Me desculpe, acho que estou sendo indiscreto e... – começou Demetri diante do silêncio do rapaz, mas Jasper o cortou.

– Imagina, é que, na verdade, eu não sei lhe responder esta pergunta – Jasper se voltou para o amigo e nesse mesmo instante, uma segunda voz lhes chamou a atenção.

– SENHOR WHITLOCK! – gritou o rapaz. Era o porteiro que sabe-se lá o porquê havia subido as escadas correndo ao invés de usar o elevador como lhe era de costume.

– O que houve, Mike? – Jasper se voltou para o rapaz que ofegava e se curvava sobre o corpo devido ao cansaço.

– Telefone para o senhor, Senhor Whitlock – o rapaz ofegou.

– Telefone? E na portaria por quê? Todos aqueles que conheço, inclusive minha irmã quando liga do Texas, telefonam direto para meu apartamento, ou no celular.

– Eu sei, senhor – Mike suspirou recuperando o ar que havia lhe escapado dos pulmões. – A senhorita, bem, ela não quis me dizer seu nome senhor, mas me disse que o senhor sabe quem ela é. Disse também que é urgente – completou ele.

– Está certo, diga a ela que já estou descendo – respondeu Jasper diante do olhar curioso de Demetri sobre si, porém não deixou escapar nada que lhe matasse a curiosidade, muito pelo contrário, seu silêncio e palavras vazias de emoção só o instigaram.

Jasper esperou Mike descer, mais uma vez e sabe-se lá porquê pelas escadas e então se voltou para o amigo:

– Dem, valeu mesmo pelos filmes, assim que terminar de vê-los eu lhe entrego – dito isso, Jasper colocou os filmes dentro da sacola e se dirigiu até o elevador. – Até mais!

– Até... – Demetri murmurou, porém sua mente estava muito longe...

_"Outra? Outra mulher na vida dele? Será que era por isso que Jasper e Alice estavam brigados? E quem seria a tal mulher misteriosa no telefone?"_

###

_Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate._ Ah... Poderia tomar banho de chocolate se quisesse agora, depois da "senhora compra" que havia feito no supermercado. Bombons, barras, bolos, biscoitos, absolutamente tudo, feito da substância mais maravilhosa do universo. Agora sim estava com as defesas reforçadas contra possíveis crises de solidão ou tristeza. Mais um fim de noite recheado de chocolate, vendo um filme qualquer na tv e tendo como acompanhante o seu mais fiel amigo: Ramón.

Sem ao menos saber porque, um singelo e verdadeiro sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios, o primeiro depois de todo o acontecido, enquanto adentrava o saguão de entrada do prédio. Foi então que estancou, diante do que via.

Jasper. O rapaz falava visivelmente incomodado e diria até que alterado ao telefone. Mike, que como sempre mais parecia um garoto curioso do que um rapaz adulto, estava visivelmente absorvido pelos poucos monossílabos que Jasper trocava ao telefone. Os olhos redondos e curiosos mais pareciam dois pires. Acompanhava todos os seus movimentos imprecisos de vai e vem em frente ao balcão, sem ao menos se tocar que estava cometendo tamanha indiscrição.

Por um momento, Alice teve vontade de trocar de lugar com o porteiro. Com quem Jasper estaria conversando para estar tão incomodado daquela forma? Balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados, aquilo não era da sua conta, assim como não era da conta de Mike. Voltou a caminhar.

– Eu já te disse que... _Alice_? – Jasper interrompeu bruscamente a sua conversa ao telefone assim que avistou a jovem entrar pelo saguão de entrada. Afastou o telefone do ouvido tapando-o com uma das mãos.

– Está ocupado, depois nos falamos – a jovem gesticulou ao longe e continuou a caminhar rumo ao elevador.

– Não. Espera! – pediu Jasper, mas a jovem já estava longe, prestes a adentrar o elevador. Destapou o telefone e finalmente voltou a falar com a tal mulher sem nome. – Olha, eu tenho que desligar agora e... O quê? Eu já lhe disse que... Não, e... bem, está certo, mas hoje não. Até mais, depois nos falamos – o rapaz completou colocando o telefone na base e encerrando a conversa.

– Senhor? – Mike indagou confuso diante da expressão estranha no rosto do rapaz. – Está tudo bem?

– Está sim – Jasper se voltou para o rapaz, porem sua expressão ainda era algo indecifrável. – Olha, mas se por acaso a Senhorita... _ela_ ligar, diga que saí. Em hipótese alguma me passe a ligação, ouviu bem?

– Claro, como quiser, senhor – Mike anuiu vendo o rapaz correr até a escada já que o elevador já havia subido.

_"Aí tem coisa..." –_ pensou o porteiro antes de se sentar confortavelmente em sua poltrona e mais uma vez se deliciar com o seu passatempo favorito: seu gibi.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! O que acharam do telefonema misterioso que o Jasper recebeu? Têm algum palpite quanto a quem seria a tal "Senhorita sem Nome"? RRSRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**polii F.: **_Oi! Obrigado, como sempre devemos quase tudo a Hana. E concordo, não seria legal tudo acontecer no meio da bebedeira, ela nem ia lembrar depois! Que bom que gostou! Bjus!

_**Bia: **_Oi! Obrigado, que bom que gostou do cap! Bjus!

_**Ana: **_Oi! Obrigado, mas nós realmente devemos quase tudo a Hana! E sim, o Jasper é e sempre será o eterno cavalheiro sulista! Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi! É que isso aconteceu exatamente pra que a Alice "acordasse" pra vida! RSRS Agora ela não tem mais motivos pra não se jogar nos braços do Jazz! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	19. Um Bálsamo Capaz de Curar as Feridas

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 18**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Mirabela, Bia, Mah Rathbone, A. Romanov, Raffa, Ju Martins, polii F., Bru Moraes, Suh Campbell, Olg'Austen, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Ana, Cíntia-Cullen, Lari SL, Gabi Doimo, Anna R Black, Denise **__(bem-vinda!)__** e Isabella.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Ao lado do "amigo" Jasper, Alice finalmente encontra um bálsamo capaz de curar as feridas._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE –

**UM BÁLSAMO CAPAZ DE CURAR AS FERIDAS**

– Alice!

Ela ouviu o chamado do rapaz no exato momento em que tentava abrir a porta do apartamento, entre outras coisas, como: _tentar conciliar a sua curiosidade em saber com quem Jasper conversava de forma tão perturbada ao telefone e ao mesmo tempo não derrubar a sacola de compras._

Voltou-se e se deparou com o rapaz no patamar ao termino das escadas.

– Jasper? – ela indagou.

– Eu preciso – começou Jasper ofegando, enquanto se aproximava da jovem. – Preciso falar com você, saber se está tudo bem – ele completou e Alice ponderou durante alguns instantes apenas fitando os olhos azuis do rapaz sobre si até que por fim respondeu:

– Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Porém, como era de se imaginar, seu tom pareceu não convencer totalmente o rapaz que continuou a fitando em silêncio.

– Eu juro – ela completou diante do olhar preocupado do loiro sobre si.

– Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? – ele indagou de repente.

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa.

– Digo – Jasper se corrigiu –, tem algum compromisso pra hoje à noite?

– Não – Alice foi rápida em responder.

– O que acha de vir até meu apartamento? – ele indagou e então indicou a sacola com os DVDs que trazia em uma das mãos. – O Dem me emprestou esses filmes, não gostaria de assisti-los comigo? É um verdadeiro tédio ter um fim de noite na frente da tv e sozinho...

_"É um verdadeiro tédio ter um fim de noite na frente da tv e sozinho..."_

A frase ecoou como um sino em sua mente. Ele tinha razão, e era exatamente isso que pretendia fazer, tal qual nas noites anteriores. Nunca gostara de fazer praticamente nada sozinha, muito menos assistir algum filme por exemplo e depois não ter com quem comentar. Esse fora o caso das _Brumas de Avalon_. Amara os livros da escritora inglesa, na verdade eram os seus favoritos, mas aí quando eles foram adaptados para o cinema, assistira o filme sozinha e só alguns meses depois, após muita insistência, convencera os amigos a assistirem também, só pra que soubesse a opinião de ambos a respeito das diferenças entre livro e filme, o problema fora que não pudera ouvir a opinião de _quem_ gostaria de ouvir... _De alguém do sexo oposto._

James? Naquela época estavam juntos, mas falar sobre qualquer coisa com James Stannard numa noite chuvosa era algo realmente impossível. Emmett? Estranho, mas naquela época o amigo lhe parecia um tanto quanto indiferente, tanto que até chegara a pensar que o mesmo estivesse com ciúmes do seu relacionamento com James... _Oh, falsa ilusão._ Edward? Não, com a fera era ainda mais improvável. Edward só tinha uma coisa em mente desde a adolescência e naquela época isso era ainda mais evidente: _Vigiar os passos da namorada. _Suas crises de ciúmes infundadas eram constantes e lhe tomava todo o tempo livre.

Enfim, nunca pudera divagar sobre isso com um homem. Bella e Rosalie, que fora quem lhe indicara o livro, não contavam. É, pelo menos uma vez na vida Rosalie lhe fizera algo de bom, indicar aqueles livros. No entanto, aquilo não satisfazia a sua curiosidade, saber a opinião das amigas a respeito, afinal eram mulheres. Gostaria é de saber a opinião de algum homem, independente de quem fosse a respeito da lenda Arthuriana contada de forma tão envolvente e bela pela autora que a retratara sob a visão das mulheres de seu tempo.

– E então? – indagou Jasper tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos. – Posso contar com você?

– Eu, bem, eu... – Alice balbuciou confusa. Aquilo definitivamente não estava em seus planos, mas... Voltar para casa e engordar mais uns cinco quilos comendo chocolate só para não voltar a chorar, aquilo sim era algo que não deveria fazer.

– Espero você – disse Jasper e então se aproximou repousando um beijo na bochecha da jovem pegando-a desprevenida pelo ato. – Enquanto isso, eu vou providenciar uma tigela enorme de pipoca pra gente – o rapaz sorriu e então se afastou adentrando o apartamento sem deixar brecha para contestação.

###

_Um certo tempo depois..._

Alice suspirou. Aquele convite era deveras tentador e irrecusável, mas... Não era bem isso que havia planejado – pensou ela, lançando um olhar para a sua mesa repleta de suplementos "anti-depressão", ou seja: _Toneladas e mais toneladas de chocolate_.

Mas havia prometido a ele que ia...

Na verdade não havia sido bem assim, mas o caso era que não podia simplesmente não ir. Decidida, a jovem saiu do apartamento. Devia no mínimo se explicar, mas... Estava num dilema.

Como dizer não a aquele que tanto havia lhe ajudado? O problema era que não estava com cabeça para nada. Ainda sentia aquela sensação estranha dentro do peito, aquele aperto e temia que esse nó se desfizesse mais uma vez. Não queria mais chorar, muito menos na frente dele, mas sabia que se ele lhe perguntasse algo a respeito, ou então Bella, se porventura voltasse a lhe ligar, sabia que as lágrimas mais uma vez com total certeza lhe manchariam a face.

Aproximou-se da porta do apartamento e quando foi bater na porta, reparou que a mesma estava apenas encostada. Estranho, mas aquilo lhe parecia uma espécie de Déjà vu, pensou.

– Alice?

Ela ouviu a voz do rapaz que ao ouvir o barulho da porta foi até ela.

_"Não esqueça que você o espiava pelas frestas das portas..." – _Alice murmurou a si mesma, porém independente disso a imagem do rapaz usando somente aquela cueca boxer logo lhe veio em mente fazendo-a sentir um conhecido calor subir-lhe as faces.

– Pode entrar, está aberta – continuou Jasper e tratou de abrir a porta por completo. – Olha, eu não sabia o que você gostaria de ver, aí como você demorou um pouco pra chegar, eu pus um filme aqui e comecei a ver...

– Jasper, eu, bem, eu vim te dizer que... – Alice começou sem jeito. Como diria não a aquele sorriso? Aqueles olhos?, indagou-se vendo o rapaz se afastar animado rumo ao sofá.

Diferente do que imaginara, o que havia encontrado não era o homem sedutor que lhe invadia os sonhos e fazia o seu coração palpitar ao mais simples gesto. Não que estivesse menos atraente aquela noite, mas o que havia encontrado era algo totalmente diferente e inesperado, um outro Jasper, que na verdade ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer. Havia se deparado com um garoto, um garoto com os mais belos olhos azuis que havia visto.

– Já assistiu Brumas de Avalon? Acabei de colocar pra assistir, O Dem me disse que... – começou Jasper se voltando para a jovem que ainda estava na porta despertando-a de seus devaneios.

– Como? Você disse _Brumas de Avalon? _– a jovem indagou confusa e ao mesmo tempo interessada. – Eu tenho os livros e...

– Eu sei – foi a vez de Jasper interromper. – Vi na estante da sua casa. Demetri me disse que os livros, assim como o filme, contam a história de Arthur e seus cavaleiros, mas pela visão das mulheres de seu tempo. Achei muito interessante isso, porque não tem ninguém no mundo que não conhece esta história, o Santo Graal, os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, mas conhecer esta história pela visão das mulheres pertencentes a ela como Morgana, conhecida por muitos apenas como "a bruxa" e "aquela que derrubou o poder Arthur", isso sim é muito mais interessante.

– Fala como se... – Alice estava boquiaberta.

– Amasse Arthur muito mais do que a própria Guinevere amou? Que no caso, quem amava mesmo era o Lancelot, mas isso não vem ao caso – Jasper sorriu divertido. – Sim, eu sempre gostei dessa história e da história em volta da poderosa Excalibur, que segundo as lendas era o que garantia as vitórias de Arthur e seus exércitos. E sabe do que mais? Adorei ver que nesse filme a poderosa Excalibur foi dada a Arthur de uma forma bem diferente e muito mais interessante do que aquela já conhecida, onde ele a retirava de uma pedra. Aquela velha história onde:_ Somente um jovem de coração puro_ e_ blá-blá-blá..._

O rapaz sorriu mais uma vez, sem perceber o que causara a jovem com tão simples gesto. Alice imediatamente sentiu as faces esquentarem.

A forma como Arthur havia ganhado a poderosa Excalibur? _Depois de um ritual pagão onde fazia amor com Morgana..._

– E então? Já viu o filme?

– Como? – Alice piscou confusa. – Ah, sim, vi sim, mas faz muito tempo e...

– Os livros sempre são melhores não é? – Jasper sorriu. – Pelo menos eu acho isso – ele completou caminhando até o sofá.

É, aquilo havia lhe pego de surpresa...

Jamais pensou que ele, bem, que ele se interessasse por leitura, mas o seu julgamento precipitado sobre o rapaz logo foi esmagado, ao deparar-se com a pilha de livros que o mesmo tinha na estante. Muitos referentes a famosa lenda de Arthur e seus cavaleiros. Estranho, mas a primeira vez que estivera ali sequer havia prestado atenção nisso, se bem que, se levasse em conta _aquele corpo musculoso e a mostra_, bem... isso explicaria muita coisa e principalmente a sua falta de atenção para com a coletânea de livros do rapaz .

– E então, vamos ver? – indagou Jasper sentando-se no sofá e indicando o lugar ao seu lado a jovem. – Já coloquei no inicio pra gente assistir junto desde o começo...

Ele sorriu e a jovem se perdeu em seu sorriso. _Como dizer não a aquele sorriso?_

– Tá certo – Alice sorriu de volta, finalmente rendendo-se ao charme do vizinho.

###

– Não senhorita, eu já te disse que o Senhor Whitlock não está! Não, ele não deixou recado e... O quê? Eu não posso, senhorita, eu...

O "pi-pi" do telefone anunciou que haviam desligado em sua cara.

– Desligou – Mike murmurou cabisbaixo fitando o aparelho telefônico em suas mãos.

Fazia pelo menos uma meia hora que tentava convencer a "Senhorita Sem Nome" de que estava falando a verdade: _O Senhor Whitlock não está!_

– Por todos os Deuses, o Senhor Whitlock tinha razão em não querer atender essa mulher... – o rapaz suspirou cansado antes de voltar ao trabalho, ou, bem... quase isso: seu amado gibi.

###

Três horas depois de muita pipoca e uma conversa acalorada sobre o desfecho do filme, a jovem que agora jazia ressonando com a cabeça em seu colo, mal parecia perceber o toque de sua mão a afagar-lhe os cabelos negros.

Após assistirem o primeiro filme e conversado muito a respeito, haviam decidido assistir a outro, mas não fora exibido nem metade do mesmo e a jovem literalmente desmaiara, pegara no sono. Lutara bravamente contra o cansaço e o sono, mas perdera.

Jasper voltou o olhar para o corpo pequeno. Realmente Alice dormia e mais, não despertaria tão cedo. Era como se há muito tempo não o conseguisse fazer. Com delicadeza afastou a cabeça da jovem que repousava sobre sua perna de forma que não a despertasse e se levantou desligando a tv.

Mas... Deveria despertá-la? Afinal já se passavam das duas da manhã. E a resposta foi rápida.

Não.

Com a sutileza de um gato o rapaz aproximou-se do sofá, passou um dos braços sob as pernas da jovem e então a pegou nos braços. Caminhou até seus aposentos, algo bem simples, uma cômoda e uma cama de casal coberta por lençóis brancos. Aproximou-se dela e repousou o corpo pequeno que se encolheu, talvez de frio. Aproximou-se da cômoda do lado esquerdo do quarto e retirou de uma das gavetas uma manta com a qual cobriu a jovem.

– Durma com os anjos... – ele murmurou aproximando os lábios da testa da jovem e repousando um beijo terno antes de se afastar.

Por hoje dormiria no sofá, afinal ela necessitava de um bom descanso.

###

Despertou sentindo-se imensamente bem aquela manhã. Sentia o corpo relaxado, como há muito tempo não sentia. Algo bom parecia ter brotado em seu coração, como uma semente de luz a iluminar o escuro que vinha lhe invadindo dia a pós dia.

Já tinha a resposta a essa súbita "cura" na ponta da língua, mas...

Afinal o que Jasper Whitlock tinha de tão bom para renovar todas as suas forças e a trazer de volta a vida?

Ôh pergunta estúpida...

Lindo, inteligente, atencioso, gentil. Um ótimo amigo. Que mulher não acordaria bem após passar o fim de noite com um homem assim?

_"Fim de noite com um homem assim...?"_

Deus...

Não havia bebido a noite passada, mas... Não. Aquilo seria demais...

Imediatamente abriu os olhos e saltou da cama assustada voltando o olhar para o lado esquerdo da cama. É não havia ninguém ali, mas aquilo ainda não resolvia o seu problema.

Não havia dormido em casa...

– _Mais uma vez... Mais uma vez a senhorita está na cama dele e não sabe nem ao menos como chegou até ela... –_ Alice bufou antes de afundar contra os travesseiros.

– Alice?

Ela o ouviu chamar e aquele timbre grave fez com que sentisse um arrepio correr por sua espinha.

_"Por Deus... Espero que eu não esteja nua sob essas cobertas e que ele não entre só de toalha e com o cabelo molhado por aquela porta" –_ Alice murmurou pra si mesma fechando os olhos numa súplica.

– Alice?

Ela o ouviu chamar novamente e quando abriu os olhos o que viu foi algo completamente diferente do que imaginava.

– Que bom que já está acordada – o rapaz sorriu sentando-se na beira da cama enquanto repousava uma bandeja com um reforçado café da manhã. – Te trouxe um pouco de tudo, já que não sabia o que você gostava de comer – ele completou.

Ai depois dessa...

Teve vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco fundo o suficiente que fosse dar no Japão por ser capaz de pensar tanta besteira em tão curto espaço de tempo, pensou Alice, sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe as faces. A sua frente o rapaz e detalhe: _vestido,_ servia-lhe uma xícara de chocolate quente completamente alheio aos seus pensamentos "deturpados".

– No Texas, não costumamos comer muita coisa no café da manhã, mas... – o rapaz continuou, porém Alice sequer o ouvia falar.

Em sua mente só havia uma coisa: _"Nós não dormimos juntos, nós não...". _Estranho, mas de alguma forma, aquilo parecia lhe decepcionar.

– E então? Gosta de chocolate quente? Como está frio, eu achei que fosse apreciar – disse Jasper e por fim recebeu atenção da jovem.

– Ah, sim, muito obrigada – Alice sorriu sem jeito pegando a xícara das mãos do rapaz. – Eu, bem, ontem – ela começou sem jeito.

– Dormiu aqui ontem, mas fique tranquila – o rapaz sorriu e apontou para a porta. – Eu dormi no sofá.

– Me desculpa – Alice murmurou sem jeito. – Não queria lhe causar transtornos e...

– E... nada – Jasper a interpelou mais uma vez num sorriso. – Você estava cansada e merecia uma boa noite de sono, portanto o sofá estava fora de cogitação, até mesmo porque, independente disso, eu jamais deixaria uma mulher dormir no sofá, não podendo oferecer coisa melhor. Minha mãe sempre dizia que um homem deve sempre ser gentil e até mesmo se sacrificar por uma mulher – o rapaz completou num sorriso abrindo aspas ao mencionar o "sacrificar", resultado de dormir no sofá.

Alice não resistiu. Sorriu vencida levando a xícara de chocolate aos lábios. Provou o liquido fumegante sem pressa, apreciando o sabor e o calor que lhe invadia ao senti-lo descer pela garganta.

– Sabe – a jovem murmurou repousando a xícara sobre a bandeja. – Eu daria um beijo no espanhol que espalhou essa maravilha pelo mundo...

– Bem – Jasper sorriu acompanhando os gestos da jovem que distraída passava geléia na torrada. – Nele, neste espanhol, talvez você não consiga mais, afinal já fazem alguns séculos, mas... – o rapaz ponderou num sorriso travesso chamando a atenção da jovem que se voltou pra si. – E eu?

– Como? – Alice se voltou confusa.

– Eu não mereço um beijo? – ele indagou, vendo a jovem corar instantaneamente derrubando a torrada estrepitosamente sobre a bandeja.

Viu-a levar uma das mãos até os cabelos num gesto constrangido antes de responder.

– É, eu, bem – ela começou sem jeito, ajeitando o cabelo espetado com os dedos.

Esse era mais um dos momentos: _"Cala a boca, Alice!"_

Sem dúvidas não era o melhor momento para ser "culta" mencionando que havia sido um espanhol a espalhar aquilo que era substância mais adorada de onze a cada dez pessoas pelo mundo.

– E então, não mereço um beijo? Afinal, não sou espanhol que espalhou o chocolate no mundo, mas sou o texano que lhe trouxe um chocolate quente esta manhã... – Jasper alargou o sorriso se divertindo com o constrangimento da jovem.

– Claro – Alice sorriu sem jeito. – Depois de me deixar dormir na sua cama e me trazer um café desses? É claro que merece – a jovem completou e então se aproximou do rapaz ao seu lado, mas...

Mary Alice Brandon sofre de um outro mal fora o da língua que não para dentro da boca... Sofre de um mal chamado _senso de direção_. Ou melhor, a falta dele. Parecia não ter qualquer senso de direção àquela manhã.

Mirou o rosto do rapaz, mas o resultado final foi roçar seus lábios nos dele. Corou feito um tomate, mas desviou rapidamente de direção repousando um beijo suave e rápido no rosto do mesmo. Jasper por sua vez apenas sorriu vendo a jovem se afastar corada e voltar a fitar a bandeja com a desculpa de voltar a se entreter com a torrada.

– Sabe, acho que o tal espanhol ia ficar decepcionado com um beijo assim... – ele murmurou não recebendo resposta, porém seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao ver que o rosado nas faces da jovem havia aumentado.

###

– _Los Angeles, Califórnia –_

Quantas vezes havia ligado? Havia perdido a conta. Só sabia que não aguentava mais ouvir aquele "pi-pi" do outro lado da linha ao cair a ligação. _Queria tanto poder falar com ela..._

Emmett repousou o telefone sobre a base. Estava cansado. Há vários dias ligava para Alice e não recebia resposta. No começo temeu que tivesse acontecido algo sério a jovem, no sentido físico, mas depois percebeu que não, ela só não queria era atender as suas ligações. Afinal se houvesse acontecido algo com Alice, Bella e o primo o avisariam.

– Você é um idiota Emmett, um tremendo idiota...

O rapaz murmurou a si mesmo se voltando para a imensa cama de casal atrás de si, onde a jovem de cabelos loiros dormia.

– _Deus... Como é que eu vou explicar isso?_

###

– _New York City, New York –_

O olhar insistente do rapaz sobre si a estava deixando perturbada e não sabia explicar o que, mas sentia que tinha acordado diferente aquela manhã e que depois disso, tudo seria diferente em sua vida. Talvez na de ambos.

– É, bem, eu, acho melhor eu ir pra casa agora. Já tomei muito do seu tempo e... – começou Alice, mas foi interrompida.

– O que acha de fazermos uma caminhada no parque? – Jasper a interpelou.

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa. – Mas está tão frio hoje e...

– E por isso mesmo é um bom dia para se exercitar – Jasper sorriu. – Sempre que posso vou ao Central Park. É lindo, e quando preciso pôr as idéias em ordem, é tudo o que eu preciso: muito verde e silêncio.

– Ah, bem, eu não sei e... Bom, já percebeu que não sou o melhor exemplo de "atleta", não é? – Alice abriu aspas com os dedos.

– E quem disse que precisa ser uma atleta para fazer uma caminhada no parque? Não vamos correr uma maratona, se é o que pensa – o rapaz sorriu divertido.

Mais uma vez aquele sorriso...

Sim. Aquela sensação estranha voltava a lhe invadir e lhe dizia que sempre diria sim a ele depois de conhecer aquele sorriso...

– Tá certo, só me espere trocar de roupa!

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Então, a Senhorita Sem Nome, mas que NÃO É A MARIA, ligou de novo! RRSRSRSR. E bem, espero que o Emmett não apareça cheio de hematomas no próximo capítulo... RSRSRS.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! Bom, sobre a mulher mistério por enquanto só posso dizer isso, que não é a Maria! Capítulo atualizado, esperamos que goste! Bjus!

_**polii F.: **_Oi Polii! Que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que goste desse também! Bjus!

_**Ana: **_Oi Ana! Obrigada! Como falei, a Alice não tem mais motivos para "não" ficar com o Jasper RSRS E o teu palpite tá bem correto, só falta saber quem é! RSRS Bjus!

_**Denise: **_Oi Denise! Calma, não morra! RSRSR O capítulo está aqui postado, esperamos que goste! E, como disse a minha irmã, chocolate na veia! RSRSR Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi Isabella! Eu também adoro essa música! E a sua versão com a Alice ficou muito boa! RSRSR Bom, espero que esse cap tenha suprido sua ansiedade! RSRRSRS Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

HAHA Nem vou falar (vou falar!) que esse cap tb tá digno de reviews, né?

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	20. Um Novo Rumo

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 19**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Mah Rathbone, Ju Martins, A. Romanov, Raffa, Olg'Austen, Bia, Suh Campbell, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Aninhah8, Cíntia-Cullen, Gabi Doimo, Anna R Black, Lari SL, Mandy-M e Isabella.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Surge um novo rumo na vida de Jasper._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE –

**UM NOVO RUMO**

_Alguns dias depois..._

O Central Park. O parque mais famoso de New York estava rodeado de esplendorosos ipês, amarelos, roxos, rosas e brancos. Um mundo de cores que cobria o chão gramado com suas folhas coloridas ao fim da estação.

Alice havia hesitado tanto ao primeiro convite do rapaz em caminhar por ali e agora estranhamente aquilo havia se tornado algo cotidiano. Todos os dias, logo pela manhã ou ao fim da tarde, ambos vestiam um moletom, alguma coisa confortável e lá iam caminhar pelo parque e botar as idéias em ordem, como dizia Jasper.

E aquilo era tão bom...

Sentir o perfume das flores que brotavam ao inicio da primavera, aspirar aquele ar puro e aproveitar aquele silêncio era muito bom, só não era melhor do que ter o rapaz ao seu lado.

– Acho melhor a gente descansar um pouco – disse Alice, afastando-se da trilha e caminhando até um imenso ipê amarelo.

– Como quiser – respondeu Jasper seguindo a jovem.

Sem se importar em sujar suas roupas, a jovem caminhou até o fofo tapete de folhas amarelas sobre a grama e deitou-se fitando os fracos raios de sol que permeavam por entre os galhos da imensa árvore. Percebeu que Jasper havia lhe acompanhado e repetido seu gesto, deitando-se em silêncio ao seu lado.

E aquele silêncio perdurou por longos minutos. Era estranho, mas vez ou outra aquilo se repetia e cada um se perdia em seus próprios devaneios.

Estava tão confusa. E quando perdia a voz e as palavras lhe faltavam, algo estranho começava a gritar dentro de si. Era a sua própria voz presa na garganta a lhe gritar palavras desconexas as quais não compreendia, mas sabia virem diretamente de seu coração.

Ainda pensava muito nele, em Emmett, mas quando estava com Jasper era como se de repente ele fosse apagado de sua vida. Aquilo a fazia sentir-se estranha. Sentia o coração pulsar a cada toque do telefone, mas quando via o número do amigo registrado na secretária simplesmente não o atendia. Queria uma explicação, por mais óbvia que ela fosse e já estivesse mais do que explicita, mas no fundo esperar que aquilo não fosse verdade parecia confortá-la mais. Dessa forma, Emmett continuaria sendo o seu "_príncipe encantado_ _e intocável..._"

Já Jasper...

Com ele era exatamente o oposto. Sentia que podia tocá-lo, senti-lo e desejava isso, desejava estar junto dele. Desde o retorno da casa de praia e do casamento, ambos passavam muito tempo juntos. Haviam descoberto uma grande paixão em comum: livros e cinema. Conversavam, riam e quando ele lhe tocava, um simples abraço ou um casto beijo de despedida – ele tinha senso de direção – era como se mundo parasse.

Era um doce tormento...

Aos olhos de todos eles ainda eram "namorados", mas desde que haviam retornado ele nunca mais havia lhe dado mais que um casto beijo na bochecha e o pior é que sempre esperava mais quando o mesmo o fazia.

– No que está pensando?

– Como? – a jovem corou ao ouvir a voz do rapaz. Às vezes era como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Voltou o olhar e viu que o mesmo havia se apoiado em um dos braços e a fitava em silêncio.

– Está distante – continuou Jasper após uma breve pausa. – No que está pensando? – ele voltou a indagar.

_"Em você..." – _a jovem murmurou em pensamentos, fitando os olhos azuis e curiosos do rapaz sobre si.

– Em mim? – Jasper sorriu e a jovem sentiu o coração saltar no peito. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo o dom de ler a mente das pessoas.

Não conseguiu formular resposta e mais uma vez as palavras pareciam fugir de sua boca, foi quando sentiu a aproximação do rapaz que se reclinou parcialmente sobre si livrando seus olhos dos raios de sol. Suspirou e apenas fitou os olhos azuis.

– Sabe – começou Jasper enquanto com sutileza tocava o rosto rosado da jovem afastando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo da franja. – Eu tenho pensado muito em você ultimamente, tanto, que não consigo mais esconder...

Ele murmurou e seu olhar intenso pareceu tocá-la. Sua mente ficou vaga, vazia de qualquer inquietação e quando sentiu o toque cálido dos lábios do rapaz sobre os seus e o peso de seu corpo quente, mais uma vez, desejou que o tempo parasse.

O seu calor, suas mãos, seus lábios... Isso era tudo o que mais desejava...

– _No que está pensando?_

Como Alice demorou em responder, o rapaz continuou:

– Está distante – completou Jasper.

Nota mental: _"Você precisa de terapia e... URGENTE!"_

A jovem corou até o último fio de cabelo antes de se sentar e se voltar para o rapaz que havia se sentado ao seu lado.

– Você estava... – Jasper ponderou e então levou uma das mãos a testa da jovem. – Se sente bem? Não sei, parece febril... – ele murmurou preocupado.

Alice por sua vez, desviou-se do toque do rapaz e de seus olhos azuis.

– É, bem, estou ótima, não se preocupe. Deve ser o sol – ela respondeu tentando justificar a súbita coloração vermelho berrante em sua face.

_"Você realmente é uma lunática, uma lunática com crise crônica de carência!" –_ ela pensou.

– Talvez seja melhor voltarmos pra casa, então? – indagou Jasper.

– É talvez...

###

Maldito silêncio...

É, ele, o senhor absoluto permeava entre ambos. Cansado daquele silêncio incomum em se tratando da jovem restauradora, Jasper resolveu finalmente dar fim a aquela situação, que havia se instaurado desde que haviam saído do parque.

– Você está mesmo bem? – ele indagou, se aproximando da jovem que abria a porta de seu apartamento sem ousar fita-lo.

Alice porém, se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, lançando uma rápida olhadela ao rapaz, o que não o convenceu. Jasper aproximou-se e então levou a ponta dos dedos ao queixo da mesma obrigando-a a fitar-lhe.

– Então por que não olha pra mim? – ele indagou.

_"Por que eu desejo muito mais do que te olhar..."_ _Droga! Será que aquilo tudo era mesmo carência?_ – a jovem pensou exasperada fitando os olhos azuis do rapaz, a conhecida onda de calor subindo-lhe as faces.

– Eu estou bem, é sério – Alice respondeu por fim num singelo sorriso.

– Jura? – ele indagou, ainda desconfiado.

– Eu juro – ela murmurou perdendo-se nos olhar do mesmo.

– A gente podia ir ao cinema mais tarde, o que acha? – indagou Jasper, pegando a jovem desprevenida. – O Dem me disse que há uns filmes muito bons em cartaz.

– Eu, bem... – Alice ponderou. Aquilo era tão estranho. Estavam... _Flertando? _Mesmo que discretamente, era isso? – Eu adoraria – ela respondeu por fim.

Flertando consigo ou não aquele convite era irrecusável.

– Às oito então – o rapaz sorriu e então se aproximou como o de costume para se despedir da jovem que mais uma vez...

_"Mas que droga! Será que eu nu__nca consigo fazer nada direito?" – _Alice exasperou em pensamentos ao sentir mais uma vez os lábios do rapaz roçarem os seus. Sempre que ele se aproximava, uma sensação estranha a invadia e a fazia ficar inquieta. E aquilo, bem aquilo acontecia de novo.

– Me desc... – ela começou com o rosto em brasas como era de costume sempre que tal situação os pregava desprevenidos, porém...

Diferente das demais vezes, Jasper apenas a calou. Ao invés de se afastar tomou-lhes os lábios com sofreguidão.

Seria mais um sonho maluco?, ela indagou-se ao sentir-se lânguida entre os braços do rapaz que no instante seguinte a envolviam por completo. Envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e instintivamente seus dedos se entrelaçaram entre os cabelos loiros do mesmo acariciando-lhe a nuca, aproximando-o ainda mais de si.

Essa era a primeira vez que realmente se beijavam...

Entreabriu os lábios completamente entregue, sentindo-se consumir pelo calor dos lábios e língua do mesmo. E a mesma pergunta voltava a latejar em sua mente: _Aonde é que aquele homem havia aprendido a beijar daquele jeito?_

_Beijar Jasper Whitlock era o mesmo que estar mais próxima do sol..._

Foi então que um tremendo balde de água fria caiu sobre ambos. O som de um celular tocando não muito distante. Era o celular no bolso de Jasper.

Afastaram-se ofegantes no mesmo instante, sem saberem o que dizer enquanto o celular continuava a tocar no bolso do rapaz.

– Atende – disse Alice e o rapaz o fez sem sequer checar de quem era o número.

– Alô. Quem... hm... _Você_? – Jasper indagou de certa forma incomodado. – Só um minuto, por favor – ele pediu e então se voltou para Alice.

– É, a gente conversa depois – ela o interpelou e antes que o rapaz dissesse algo, deu-lhe as costas e adentrou o apartamento.

Jasper suspirou cansado e então se voltou para o celular em sua mão.

– O que quer afinal? – ele indagou seco.

E a reposta do outro lado da linha foi rápida e direta.

– _Você!_

– Eu não posso, eu... – ele começou, mas a voz voltou a lhe interromper.

– _Hoje, Jasper. Agora!_

– Está certo. Em meia hora estarei aí – ele respondeu e então desligou o celular lançando um último olhar à porta do apartamento de Alice antes de adentrar o seu.

###

Jasper saiu daquele restaurante a passos rápidos, em nenhum instante sequer disposto a voltar atrás em sua decisão. Sabia ter feito o que era correto, aliás, se o tivesse feito antes nada daquilo estaria acontecendo agora. Se o tivesse feito, não seria "prisioneiro" _dela _agora...

No entanto, havia quebrado os grilhões aquela noite. Afinal, _ela _não tinha esse direito.

Ou será que tinha?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados e voltou a caminhar deixando para trás o letreiro colorido do restaurante a iluminar a noite sem lua. Aquele certamente era um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, mas ela... _Ela _podia. Podia ter até mesmo um pedaço da lua se quisesse...

Poderia ter tudo, menos a si, a sua vida como se tivesse o poder de controlar o destino das pessoas na palma de sua mão.

– _Espere!_

Uma voz feminina repentinamente o chamou enquanto o rapaz avançava alguns passos da esquina do restaurante.

– Olha, eu já te disse tudo o que... – começou Jasper, mas ao se voltar para trás piscou confuso. _– Você_? – ele indagou surpreso, reconhecendo não ser quem julgava estar atrás de si.

– Eu... Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

– Proposta? – o rapaz indagou confuso fitando os conhecidos olhos azuis da mulher. – Achei que já estivesse fora do país e...

– Ainda não – ela respondeu e então se aproximou do rapaz, não tinha tempo para explicações. – Eu sei, isso parece estranho, mas ouça-me: eu sei de tudo. Sei sobre você e também sobre _ela. _Ouvi sem querer a conversa de vocês no restaurante.

_"Conversa?"_ – Jasper emitiu um baixo suspiro. Talvez ela se referisse ao ataque de nervos e aos gritos: _"Você é MEU!" _dentro do recinto, como se fosse um objeto qualquer de decoração, mas que jamais poderia escapar do seu campo de visão. Aquilo havia sido extremamente constrangedor, ter o olhar de todos sobre si, pensou.

O rapaz se manteve em silêncio até que ouviu a voz da mulher mais uma vez:

– Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém. Quem sou eu pra fazer tal coisa – a mulher murmurou com um olhar vago antes de continuar. – O que realmente quero, é ajudar você e a Alice também. Devo isso a ela...

– Como? – Jasper indagou confuso. Aquilo tudo parecia estar formando um emaranhado confuso em sua mente. Como ela poderia lhe ajudar? E mais, ajudar a Alice também? Por quê?

Eram muitas as perguntas a rodopiarem em sua mente.

– Por favor, me acompanhe, podemos conversar melhor lá dentro. _Ela _já se foi, eu garanto – respondeu a mulher apontando para o letreiro colorido do restaurante há alguns passos de si e Jasper assentiu em silêncio, afinal pior do que já estava dificilmente ficaria, ele pensou.

_Um certo tempo depois..._

– E isso é tudo – Jasper suspirou baixando os olhos e fitando a xícara de café a sua frente exatamente igual a quando fora posta ao inicio daquela conversa. – Ainda acha que pode me ajudar, ou melhor, que _deve _me ajudar, conhecendo quem realmente eu sou? – ele indagou se voltando para os olhos azuis da mulher que o examinavam em silêncio.

O que havia lhe contado não era algo digno de se orgulhar.

– Bom, confesso que não sabia exatamente de tudo e que de início seu relato me surpreendeu por ir além do que eu supunha saber, mas sim, eu acho que posso e que devo lhe ajudar – ela respondeu com sinceridade.

– E por quê? – indagou Jasper.

– Porque todos merecem uma segunda chance, mas... E então aceita a minha proposta? Ou melhor, esse desafio? Pensei que seria mais difícil poder lhe ajudar, mas sabendo que você tem aptidão exatamente para o que necessito, o que foi uma feliz coincidência, acho que não será tão difícil assim – um singelo sorriso brotou dos lábios da mulher. – Parece que os deuses sorriram para o nosso lado.

Jasper ponderou. Aquilo ainda era tão estranho...

Há momentos atrás estava de mãos atadas e mesmo tendo conseguido quebrar os grilhões que o acorrentavam, temia ser recapturado, ou melhor, morto em sua fuga errante antes que alcançasse de fato a liberdade. E agora? Agora como dissera a mulher, os deuses pareciam sorrir para si mostrando-lhe de certa forma para onde ir. Talvez estivesse se metendo em mais uma loucura, mas o que havia feito de são em toda a sua vida?

A sua vida toda sempre fora vendaval confuso e sem rumo e aquilo na verdade parecia ser o mais próximo do são que iria fazer, além do que, após aquela conversa, aquela mulher sabia mais sobre si do que qualquer outra pessoa. Teria de confiar nela, não tinha saída e ela parecia estar tentando lhe mostrar um rumo diferente para seguir, onde passaria bem longe do vendaval que o perseguia.

Havia confiado nela o suficiente para expor seus segredos, sua vida, agora não teria outra escolha, teria que aceitar a sua ajuda.

– E então? – ela indagou diante do silêncio do rapaz.

– Eu aceito – respondeu Jasper vendo um meio sorriso se formar nos lábios da mulher, porém logo intercedeu. – Mas como poderei pagar essa dívida com você? Como bem sabe, ficar em dívida com alguém já me custou muito caro e talvez eu ainda pague por isso da pior forma possível. Não quero mais ter que dispor da minha vida em troca de ajuda. De meus sentimentos, de meu corpo e... – ele ponderou sem perceber que o rosto da mulher havia se tornado momentaneamente rosado. – Não tenho nada a lhe oferecer em troca.

A mulher suspirou e então disse:

– Primeiro, não estará em dívida comigo. Eu pretendo lhe ajudar apresentando-o ao Laurent e se ele gostar de você e o aprovar, você é quem estará me ajudando, como já lhe expliquei antes. O mérito de conquistar a confiança e a aprovação de Laurent será todo seu. E segundo, você não faz idéia, mas já tem me ajudado muito mesmo, e sem saber como...

– Não entendo – Jasper murmurou confuso diante do tom enigmático da mulher.

– Existem coisas que não conseguimos entender e que às vezes demoramos um certo tempo para que compreendamos, mas saiba de uma coisa Jasper, o meu pecado é muito maior que o seu e talvez essa seja a única forma de tentar me redimir. Deposito minhas esperanças em você...

– Realmente no entendo – Jasper murmurou novamente, pensativo, lançando um olhar demorado pelo recinto vazio a exceção deles dois sentados à mesa e ao garçom no lado oposto limpando a bancada do bar. Sentia-se grato pelas boas intenções da mulher, mas não conseguia entender o porquê da sua insistência em "ajudar Alice" também.

– Deve estar se perguntando o porquê, não é mesmo? – a voz da mulher chamou-lhe a atenção. – A história é longa, mas se quiser mesmo saber, eu... – ela murmurou porem foi interrompida.

– Eu quero – Jasper a interpelou com um olhar sério. – Preciso saber, porque caso contrário, como poderei confiar plenamente no que acaba de me propor? Tudo isso me parece tentador, como uma espécie de sopro divino a cair sobre mim, forte o bastante ao ponto de ser capaz de mudar o rumo de minha vida, mas eu bem sei, e sei melhor do que ninguém, que milagres não existem. Que as pessoas, a maioria delas, sempre desejam algo em troca. E o mais importante: você diz que isso de alguma forma irá ajudar a Alice também, eu... bem, eu...

O rapaz fez uma pausa e suspirou baixando o olhar, fitando o pires de café antes de se voltar novamente para a mulher.

– Eu não posso mais ferir a Alice – Jasper completou. – Foi pensando como você, e tentando erroneamente ajudá-la, que a feri mais do que poderia imaginar. Não quero cometer o mesmo erro mais uma vez.

Ao fim do relato do rapaz um singelo sorriso brotou nos lábios da mulher.

– Isso é tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Agora mais do que nunca eu sei que não estou enganada quanto ao que pretendo fazer, mas quanto ao que me indagou a pouco, você tem razão e acho justo, afinal acaba de expor a sua vida para mim – ela murmurou enquanto os dedos finos brincavam com a colher dentro da xícara vazia de café. – Pois bem, então em primeiro lugar esqueça tudo o sabe sobre mim até o momento... Essa não sou eu. Essa não é a mesma mulher de alguns anos atrás e para que entenda tudo isso terá que ouvir a história desde o começo...

###

– Ai Ramón, cansei de olhar pra aquela porta!

Alice apontou para porta e o cãozinho a acompanhou... _pela enésima vez..._

Deitada no sofá de pijama e pantufas nos pés Alice fitava insistentemente a porta, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse se abrir e ele, entraria por ali.

Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo...

O que fora aquilo afinal? E pior, quem era a mulher no telefone? Porque sim, era uma _mulher, _havia ouvido a sua voz claramente.

Estava tão confusa. Ele lhe beijara... E não havia pedido. Não havia mais o plano maluco para conquistar Emmett e... Sim, ele havia lhe beijado.

Foi neste instante que a sua campainha tocou e a jovem saltou do sofá.

– Será que é ele, Ramón? – ela indagou antes de caminhar até a porta, como se precisasse do consentimento do cãozinho para isso.

Consultou o relógio na parede antes de abrir. Já se eram quase uma da manhã, o tal convite para o cinema certamente que não deveria estar a pairar em sua porta há essas horas. Suspirou e então finalmente a abriu, sentindo o coração saltar dentro do peito tamanha ansiedade.

– Jas... Jasper? – Alice balbuciou ao ver o rapaz em sua porta.

– Eu sei que a gente precisa conversar, mas... – ele ponderou. – Aceita jantar comigo amanhã em meu apartamento?

– É, bem, eu – Alice murmurou confusa.

– Eu preciso de você – ele murmurou e momentaneamente a jovem se perdeu em seu olhar. – Preciso que seja a minha _júri _e me diga se tenho mesmo aptidão para a cozinha. Aquele telefonema, eu, bem, acho que consegui um emprego – o rapaz completou num sorriso.

– Ah, então é isso. Que bom... – Alice murmurou num sorriso mascarando a sua aparente amargura.

Obviamente que saber que o rapaz mudaria de... Qual seria a palavra mais apropriada? _Profissão?_ Bem, isso, de certa forma a alegrava ainda mais depois do que julgava estar acontecendo entre ambos, mas... Aquele "_preciso de você_" havia lhe soado de uma forma completamente diferente, ou então... Mais uma vez, estava enganada e aquela feliz idéia de ser importante para alguém não era mais que uma fugaz utopia.

– Precisa de mim pra... – ela começou, porem não pôde completar a frase, sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada.

Jasper aproximou-se e com doçura cobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus num beijo casto, porem tão logo seus lábios passaram a consumir a boca pequena com ardor, os lábios macios que moldavam-se aos seus, entreabertos, receptivos, como se estivem somente a espera de que os explorasse e consumisse. Sua boca era sempre doce e sem qualquer restrição para que pudesse desfrutar de seu néctar, ele pensou e só abandonou-lhe os lábios quando sentiu-a ofegar, agarrando-se firmemente a sua camisa e buscando pelo ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões.

– Preciso de você porque desejo a sua companhia – ele murmurou afastando-se parcialmente, enquanto com sutileza acariciava o rosto rosado da jovem. – Quero você perto de mim – ele completou, os olhos azuis fixos nos negros dela e um arrepio intenso percorreu o seu corpo. – Acredita em mim agora?

– Mas e a história do trabalho e... – ela começou confusa desviando momentaneamente o olhar.

– Isso é parte secundária, mas eu tenho certeza que você poderá me ajudar também – Jasper sorriu. –Amanhã às oito, pode ser?

– É bem, hm, é claro – Alice respondeu confusa. Mais parecia uma colegial, e detalhe: uma colegial que não fazia parte do "grupo" e que pela primeira vez trocava olhares com o garoto popular da escola.

– Obrigado – Jasper sorriu e então se aproximou repousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem antes de se afastar. – Boa noite!

– É, boa... boa noite – Alice murmurou seguindo-o com o olhar até o mesmo adentrar o apartamento ao lado.

O que havia sido aquilo e...?

Bem, só o descobriria amanhã. Amanhã às oito...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Então, o que acharam dessas mudanças repentinas na vida do Jasper? Surgiu uma segunda mulher para estender a mão para ele, depois do "passa fora" que ele deu na Senhorita sem Nome! RSRSR. Palpites sobre quem seja? RSRSRS. Ah, e o que vocês acham que acontece nesse "jantar"? RSRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! Bem, a Maria tem um outro papel nessa fic, no próximo capítulo vamos saber qual é! RSRSR. E eles já começaram a se entender, né? RSRRS. Emmett: ele foi para a Califórnia com a Rosalie, para ajudá-la a cuidar do funeral do pai dela, mas não foi só isso que aconteceu... RSRSR. Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi Isabella! Adorei a trilha sonora do capítulo! RRSR Eu também quaro chocolate, mas só se for o Jasper que fizer! RSRRSRS Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	21. Eu Te Quero

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 20**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** A. Romanov, Bia, Suh Campbell, MahRathbone, Raffa, Bru Moraes, Olg'Austen, Ju Martins, Nana Yanashita, Veve Radcliffe, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Aninhah8, Cíntia-Cullen, Pen. Ink. Passion **__(bem-vindo!)__**, Anna R Black, Gabi Doimo, Lari SL, P. Bruce **__(bem-vinda!)__** e Ana Luiza **__(bem-vinda!)__**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Jasper quer Alice... e Alice? Será que ela também quer Jasper?_

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM –

**EU TE QUERO**

– _Los Angeles, Califórnia –_

– Ah, Rosalie querida, vá em paz! E venha visitar mais vezes a sua tia, antes que quando volte, só encontre a sua sepultura!

A mulher, uma senhora roliça e de rosto rosado fez uma pausa. Os olhos verdes da jovem a sua frente pareceram cintilar um brilho molhado.

– Virgem Santa! – a mulher exclamou, percebendo o que causara, agitando ambas as mãos de forma espalhafatosa. – Não leve em conta o que essa velha maluca diz, querida. Disse isso porque você não tem motivos para não vir até aqui, ao contrário, deveria vir mais vezes!

– Acho melhor irmos, não? – indagou Emmett, tocando com suavidade o ombro de Rosalie.

– Tem razão – respondeu Rosalie voltando-se para a mulher que ajeitava os lustrosos cabelos loiros que desprendiam de seu coque bem feito. – Tia Anita, obrigada por tudo!

– Imagine querida, sou eu quem agradeço a sua visita! – Dona Anita sorriu e então abraçou a jovem apertado, quase sufocando-a. – Desejo-lhe tudo de bom, mas... – a mulher ponderou enquanto se afastava e lançou um olhar maroto ao rapaz ao lado, medindo-o dos pés a cabeça. – Acho que não deve desejar mais nada tendo um futuro marido tão bonito assim!

– Tia! – Rosalie murmurou constrangida. _Futuro marido? _– Já lhe disse que _não_ _somos _namorados_._

– Mas deviam. Fazem um belo casal, sabiam? – a mulher insistiu lançando um olhar ao casal como se estivesse a contemplar um quadro.

Emmett sorriu.

– Está certo, prometemos que iremos pensar com carinho a respeito. Até mais, Dona Anita! Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

– Até mais, queridos! E o prazer foi todo meu! – respondeu a mulher vendo-os se afastar.

– Me desculpe – Rosalie murmurou sem jeito, enquanto se afastavam da Mansão Hale e caminhavam pela calçada de pedra. – Tia Anita sempre foi assim, metida a cupido. E como ela não teve nenhuma filha mulher, diz que mal pode esperar para me ver casar.

– Sério? – Emmett sorriu lançando um breve olhar para trás e vendo a velha mulher acenar para si antes de adentrar a casa.

– É – Rosalie sorriu.

_Casar, _pensou Emmett. Então pelo visto não era o único a sofrer a pressão de uma família psicótica com relação a casamento. A vida inteira fora apresentado a primas e amigas de família, fato que o aborrecia, afinal, como um garoto de doze anos poderia pensar em casamento?

Mas o lado bom disso tudo era que depois de uma conversa regada a biscoitos açucarados e muita informação a respeito dos familiares da amiga – _Quem se casou. Quem não se casou ainda. Quem está passando da idade de se casar. E quem já virou uma solteirona_ –, o humor da mesma, seu estado de espírito parecia ter se alegrado um pouco. Desde que haviam chegado, tudo o que Rosalie havia feito era chorar em silêncio, mas depois de visitar a velha mulher, um singelo sorriso brotara em seus lábios. Aquilo era bom. Ela precisava disso. E havia sido bom terem ido visitar "Tia Anita".

– O que houve?

– Como? – Emmett se voltou para a jovem.

– Não sei, de repente você ficou distante – Rosalie comentou.

– Não se preocupe, não é nada...

###

– _New York City, New York –_

– Hum, bem o que você acha? _Vermelho sedução ou..._ _Branco perolado, tipo, não sei,_ _garota romântica e..._ _Droga! Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?_

A resposta ressoou em sua mente e Alice balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

_"Pedindo dicas de beleza pra um cachorro..."_

O cãozinho a fitava deitado no tapete em frente à porta, enquanto a mesma tentava escolher uma tonalidade de esmalte para as unhas. Sobre o tapete jaziam pelo menos uns quinze vidros de tons diferentes. Mirou os pés alvos com as unhas pintadas de vermelho sangue. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Tentar ser mais que uma simples restauradora que passava os dias trancada naquele museu?

Há quanto tempo não se lembrava que era mulher? Que podia ser sensual, mesmo que não tivesse um corpo de modelo para desfilar com tecidos transparentes? Eram as pequenas coisas, como aquilo, uma cor diferente de esmalte que a fazia ser tão ou mais sensual que qualquer mulher.

_James..._ _Ele dizia que gostava de seus pés e..._

– Droga! – Alice exasperou. Fora por conta dele que começara a pintar as unhas de vermelho. Ao término do "namoro" nunca mais havia sequer pensado em pintar as unhas com um rosa que fosse. Rosa para si era com um, como uma espécie de... _Vermelho desbotado_, porém ainda assim vermelho.

Desajeitada, a jovem se levantou do tapete retirando os espaçadores entre os dedos dos pés. Estava pensando em dormir com outro homem se arrumando como se arrumava para o ex?

Deus... e quem disse que...

Quem disse que...

_Que iria dormir com ele?_

Sentiu ambas as faces queimarem.

– Foi apenas um convite, um convite para um jantar e – Alice fechou os olhos e começou a cantarolar aquele mantra. – Droga, nem todos os homens do universo são como James Stannard que lhe dão flores e levam para jantar pensando em...

_"Droga! Droga! Droga!" _Não era _ele _e sim _ela _que estava pensando demais naquela noite – a jovem bufou voltando-se para o yorkshire que agora havia se sentado e a fitava com seus olhos pequenos.

– E não me olhe assim! – Alice apontou para o cãozinho. – Eu não sou uma devassa carente que vai se jogar em cima dele essa noite! Se bem que... – instintivamente a jovem tocou os lábios. – Se ele me tocar de novo, se me beijar, eu... Ainda assim, _serei uma donzela pura e casta que irá se retrair e esperar pelo momento certo_!

Alice exasperou, tentando se livrar dos recentes pensamentos. Estavam apenas começando algo, bem, se é que realmente estavam e agir impulsivamente poderia por tudo em vão. Já havia vivido algo assim, movida apenas pela paixão e no fim nada lhe restara de bom. Com ele, com ele seria diferente...

###

As mãos hábeis tratavam de cortar os vegetais e frutos do mar com absoluta precisão, enquanto a panela de água fervente borbulhava no fogão. _Paelha,_ uma especialidade da culinária espanhola, a mesma do restaurante cujo lhe fizeram a "proposta".

Ainda lhe sobrava um certo tempo até que chegasse o horário combinado com a jovem, porém estava atrasado com o jantar. Havia levado um certo tempo até que encontrasse todos os ingredientes necessários para preparar o jantar, e se não fosse por Demetri, que havia lhe dado carona até um supermercado mais variado, ainda estaria procurando pelos mesmos.

Estava quase tudo pronto. A mesa improvisada na pequena sala de jantar. O chão estava limpo, os móveis e o jantar fervilhava na panela. Agora era só tomar um bom e merecido banho e depois abrir uma boa garrafa de vinho...

Foi então que o rapaz ouviu a campainha tocar.

– Alice? – ele indagou desatando o avental da cintura e seguindo até a porta.

– Oi.

– Oi – ele sorriu.

Faltava pelo menos uns quarenta minutos para que a jovem chegasse, porém ali estava ela, linda, em sua porta.

– Hm, bem... – Alice balbuciou sem jeito. – Cheguei um pouco cedo, não?

_"Um pouco cedo?"_ – ela pensou. Havia passado o dia todo pensando nele e naquele jantar, tanto, que quando o relógio deu 19:45, a sua luta contra a ansiedade que a consumia teve fim. Saiu de seu apartamento e bateu na porta dele. _Dois a zero..._

A noite estava completa. Mas será que iria mesmo cometer todos os erros que uma mulher comete quando está interessada em um homem?

Primeiro havia passado o dia todo ansiosa e pensando mais do que deveria pensar em todos os pormenores daquela noite e agora estava ali fazendo o papel da _"talvez futura namorada chiclete"_ que conta os segundos para voltar a ver o namorado. Pelo visto iria ficar só no _"futura quem sabe"_ ou então _"ex-futura"_, porque havia começado literalmente com o pé esquerdo aquela noite, ela pensou.

E era tudo culpa sua...

Por que raios não havia arrumado outro namorado depois de James? Talvez assim, não estivesse ali, fazendo o papel da garota estranha do colégio ansiosa com o seu primeiro encontro. Bom, pelo menos era isso o que sentia no momento. Sentia-se quase virgem, intocada e ansiosa.

– Está linda – Jasper murmurou recostando-se no batente da porta, um sorriso sedutor moldava-lhe os lábios bem feitos.

– Hm, obrigada – Alice balbuciou envergonhada desviando o olhar.

_"Será que havia exagerado?"_ – ela pensou. Vestia aquele mesmo vestido florido e leve da noite em que havia selado aquele plano maluco com o rapaz. Os olhos negros estavam delineados por uma fina linha preta, apenas para realçar-lhe o viço.

Nem mesmo havia feito nada nos cabelos espetados, que estavam displicentemente penteados para trás. De certa forma aquilo era para compensar o esmalte vermelho que havia posto nos pés e que não havia tido coragem de tirar devido a mais pura preguiça. Tudo o que menos desejava era chegar até ali tentando imitar uma cópia barata de _femme fatale_ vestida de preto. Afinal, era apenas um jantar.

– Entre, por favor – pediu Jasper dando-lhe passagem e a jovem caminhou ainda meio sem jeito até o sofá.

– O que foi? – ela indagou assim que se voltou para trás e se deparou com o olhar do rapaz ainda sobre si.

– Está realmente linda – disse Jasper.

– Olha que eu nem tive tempo de dar um jeito nisso aqui – a jovem brincou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Eu prefiro assim – murmurou Jasper e com suavidade tocou o lado esquerdo do rosto da jovem.

Alice corou. Sentia o coração bater mais forte. Seu toque era tão... bom. E seus olhos, seus olhos pareciam lhe hipnotizar. Suspirou desviando o olhar.

– É, bem, que cheiro bom é esse? – ela indagou voltando os olhos para a cozinha que era de onde vinha o aroma.

– Nosso jantar – Jasper sorriu. – Espero que goste, é uma especialidade da culinária espanhola. Ainda vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronto. Enquanto isso, eu vou tomar um banho, mas fique a vontade, sim? – ele completou indicando o sofá atrás da jovem.

– Hm, bem, é claro – Alice sorriu e então se sentou.

Mas, seu coração, seu coração ainda batia forte...

###

_Um certo tempo depois..._

Estava inquieta. Olhava das prateleiras de livros para o bar no canto da sala e depois procurava por algum relógio, o que não existia naquela sala. Tinha que tentar controlar aquela ansiedade, que estava beirando a loucura, mas o fato era que aquilo, aquela noite, era algo novo pra si. Há muito tempo não saia com alguém e muito menos _"alguém como ele..."_

Foi então que seus olhos se depararam com um pedaço de papel sobre a mesinha ao lado, um envelope aberto. Sua curiosidade – como sempre – foi maior. Levantou-se e caminhou até a mesinha. Dentro do envelope havia uma carta e uma foto.

Era melhor parar por aí...

Mas não. Retirou a foto de dentro do envelope. Era uma mulher, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos encaracolados e castanhos. Possuía grandes olhos azuis e lábios cheios e bem feitos. Era realmente linda, ela pensou e de certa forma parecia lhe recordar alguém. Virou a foto e viu que no verso havia uma dedicatória:

_"Mario e eu sentimos muito a sua falta!_

_Te amamos muito!_

_Maria."_

– _É a minha irmã…_

Alice ouviu uma voz grave ecoar próximo aos seus ouvidos.

Voltou-se para trás deparando-se com o rapaz bem próximo a si e prendeu a respiração. Afastou-se um pouco, encostando-se na mesa logo atrás.

Como é que não havia percebido a sua chegada?

– Essa é a minha irmã Maria, e esse – Jasper pegou o envelope sobre a mesa e retirou outra foto de dentro. – Este é o meu sobrinho Mario.

Alice pegou a foto da mão do rapaz e viu ali um pequeno bebê de bochechas salientes e rosadas. Tinha grandes olhos azuis e cabelos loiros como os do tio.

– Ah... – ela murmurou sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que ele havia percebido em seus olhos o que estava pensando quando vira a foto da bela jovem.

Mas o que mais estava lhe _incomodando_ no presente momento, era aquela... _proximidade._ Conseguia sentir o hálito quente do rapaz, sua respiração, seu cheiro. E aquilo não lhe deixava pensar com clareza, nem ao menos se desculpar por tamanha indiscrição.

Seus cabelos estavam levemente úmidos e o cheiro da loção amadeirada que usava lhe entorpecia. Sentia-se lânguida, como se suas pernas fossem ceder a qualquer momento. Apoiou-se na mesa por segurança.

– Acho que o jantar está pronto – Jasper sorriu e então se afastou. – Espero que goste...

###

_Paelha..._

Alice pensou que nunca havia comido algo tão bom em toda a sua vida, ou seria... _Somente por que _ele_ havia feito?_

Sem dúvidas aquele homem era o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. Sabia cozinhar divinamente, escolher o melhor vinho, ter uma conversa produtiva, interessante e ainda por cima... _Beijava divinamente... como um verdadeiro "Lord". Daqueles que só se vê em sonhos... Doce e ao mesmo tempo quente e sedutor._

– Alice? – indagou Jasper.

– Sim? – a jovem se voltou para o rapaz sentado no sofá ao seu lado.

Ele segurava uma taça de vinho entre os dedos, enquanto recostava-se preguiçosamente contra o encosto do sofá. Os primeiros botões camisa vermelha que usava jaziam abertos, um convite sensual aos olhos.

É, e também sabia se vestir como poucos...

– Parece distante – ele comentou levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

– Só estava pensando – Alice sorriu molhando os lábios com a bebida. Aquele vinho era maravilhoso, mas sabia e muito bem o que acontecia quando bebia mais do que uns poucos goles da bebida.

– Em quê? – ele indagou.

– Em você – dessa vez havia dito o que estava realmente pensando. – Por que nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã e muito menos um sobrinho?

– Porque você nunca me perguntou – o rapaz sorriu divertido.

– Gostaria de saber mais sobre a sua vida – ela murmurou, vendo o sorriso aos poucos sumir dos lábios do rapaz. – Você sabe mais sobre mim do que muita gente sabe e eu, bem, eu nada sei sobre você, sobre a sua família.

– Não há o que dizer com relação à família. Somos apenas eu, minha irmã, e agora meu sobrinho Mario. Minha mãe faleceu há uns três anos e quanto a meu pai, eu nunca o conheci – ele completou.

– Eu sinto muito – Alice murmurou constrangida.

– Não sinta – respondeu Jasper. – Fomos felizes mesmo não o conhecendo. Minha mãe foi muito mais do que um pai uma mãe pra mim e Maria. É graças a ela que somos o que somos – Jasper fez uma pausa. – Está certo que fugi um pouco do que minha mãe esperava de um Withlock, mas ainda assim, os princípios que tenho, herdei-os todos dela.

– Me desculpe, tocar nesse... tipo de assunto e... – Alice balbuciou e então fez menção de se levantar. –Talvez seja melhor ir pra casa...

_Três a zero,_ pensou. Por que tinha que tocar naquele assunto? Certamente que aquilo lhe era doloroso e algo que não gostaria de se recordar, muito menos compartilhar consigo. Nada sabia sobre sua vida, seu passado e talvez ali morassem muitas respostas, mas não era o momento, definitivamente não era o momento.

– Não – Jasper segurou-a pelo pulso antes que se levantasse. – Já lhe disse que isso não me incomoda, falar sobre minha mãe, minha família. Só acho que há coisas em minha vida que deveriam ser apagadas, sabe? Mas como isso não é possivel, tento apenas não me recordar. Em todo caso, pergunte-me o que quiser e eu irei responder, mas somente porque foi você a perguntar. Devo isso a você – ele completou.

Alice sorriu. Aquilo... Aquilo significava muito mais do que ele podia imaginar. Isso significava que confiava nela e desejava que fizesse parte de sua vida, compartilhasse de seus segredos, dores e felicidades.

– Vem – Jasper se levantou segurando-a pela mão.

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa vendo-o caminhar até o móvel ao lado e ligar o rádio.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

(Quando ritmos de marimba começarem a tocar)

_Dance with me, make me sway_

(Dance comigo, me faça balançar)

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

(Como um oceano preguiçoso abraça a praia)

_Hold me close, sway me more_

(Me abrace apertado, me balance mais)

– Ainda me deve uma dança – Jasper sorriu a puxando pela mão até o centro da pequena sala.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

(Como uma flor curvando-se na brisa)

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

(Curve-se comigo, balance facilmente)

_When we dance you have a way with me_

(Quando dançamos você tem um jeito comigo)

_Stay with me, sway with me_

(Fique comigo, balance comigo)

Ao ritmo da música, Alice deixou-se ser levada por ele, que com suavidade envolveu-a entre os braços. Suspirou encostando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o guiá-la com leveza. Parecia flutuar e se não fosse a mão forte presa em sua cintura facilmente voaria até os céus, embalada pela melodia doce das batidas de seu coração.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

(Outros dançarinos podem estar na pista)

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

(Querida, mas meus olhos vão ver somente você)

_Only you have that magic technique_

(Só você tem aquela técnica mágica)

_When we sway I go weak_

(Quando balançamos, eu enfraqueço)

Alice sentia-se... Tão... bem. Voltou os olhos para cima despertando daquele doce sonho que a embalava, deparando-se com os olhos azuis do rapaz. Havia tanta coisa por trás daquele mar azul que ainda desconhecia, porém tudo o que desejava naquele momento era sentir seus lábios sobre os seus. Não queria palavras, sussurros, respostas, nada além de poder sentir-se querida, desejada por ele.

E o seu desejo foi concedido...

Jasper entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos da jovem e então aproximou os lábios dos dela sedutoramente, com os lábios entreabertos, num beijo suave, sem pressa e ao mesmo tempo carregado de desejo.

Sentiu-a abrir-se para ele, entreabrir os lábios de forma doce deixando-o livre para explorar a boca pequena. Logo suas línguas moviam-se numa dança sensual, quente, minando as forças um do outro. Os braços fortes que outrora se apoiavam em sua cintura deslizaram lentamente sobre as costas pequenas e a envolveram por completo.

E aquele desejo contido inundou-os de tal forma que inevitavelmente acabaram rumando para o sofá, sem que seus lábios se separassem por um minuto sequer. Alice gemeu ao sentir o peso do corpo quente do rapaz moldar-se ao seu. Precisava de ar, mas não desejava separar-se dele, de seus lábios... _quentes como o sol._

Por fim, ele abandonou-lhe os lábios, porém continuou a irradiar calor pela tez da jovem. Contornou-lhe as maçãs do rosto e mordiscou-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha, antes de deslizar sofregamente por seu pescoço, sentindo-a agarrar-se a sua camisa e arranhar-lhe as costas. Cobriu-lhe o colo parcialmente desnudo com beijos úmidos, quentes, que faziam a jovem arquear-se de puro deleite. Sentia as mãos pequenas agarrarem-se aos seus cabelos.

O ar começava a voltar a seus pulmões, quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz cobrirem os seus mais uma vez, suas mãos fortes percorriam seu corpo, subiam de forma suave pela lateral de seu vestido como se pedissem permissão.

Mas...

_"...serei uma donzela pura e casta que irá se retrair e esperar pelo momento certo..."_

Aquelas palavras de repente ressoaram em sua mente como um sino.

– Espera, espera – ela pediu afastando-o parcialmente de si.

Poderia estar pondo tudo a perder mais uma vez...

– Eu, eu – ela balbuciou fitando os olhos azuis do rapaz. – Eu, eu não posso – ela completou afastando-o de si e levantando-se rapidamente do sofá. – Não era pra ser assim – Alice completou ajeitando o vestido.

– Como? – Jasper indagou confuso enquanto se recompunha sentando-se no sofá.

– Nós dois – ela continuou vendo-o se levantar e caminhar até si. – A gente devia ser diferente, não sei e...

– Alice – Jasper aproximou-se levando uma das mãos com suavidade ao rosto rosado da jovem. – Eu te quero e sei que você também me quer. Qual é o problema nisso?

Um arrepio correu-lhe pela espinha e Alice suspirou fechando os olhos momentaneamente antes de se voltar para o rapaz.

– Eu, eu... Não posso – ela murmurou repousando sua mão sobre a dele e então desvencilhou-se de seu toque. Ele parecia lhe queimar como ferro em brasa.

Correu até a porta e bateu-a atrás de si.

Jasper suspirou pausadamente deslizando ambas as mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos. Não podia terminar assim, ele pensou e então correu até a porta, mas no instante em que ia abrir, a mesma se abriu com estrondo ruidoso pelo lado de fora.

– Que se dane!

– Alice?

– Que se dane o que é certo ou errado!

Sim, era Alice. A jovem lançou-se sem demora nos braços do rapaz laçando ambas as pernas em sua cintura e uniu seus lábios aos dele com urgência. Sentiu-o corresponder com igual urgência e suas mãos grandes se apertarem em suas costas.

– Eu _também _quero você!

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? RSRSRSR. Eu disse que a "Senhorita Sem Nome" não era Maria... Será que agora está explicado o porquê? RSRSRSR. Ah, e para quem gostou de Alice e Jasper nesse capítulo, tem mais no próximo! RSRSRSR.

**2. **A música desse capítulo é a mesma do filme (que também usamos na MBA SSMM), se chama "Sway", de Michael Bublé. Para quem tiver interesse, aqui vai o link do youtube, basta retirar os colchetes: http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=dG8giVJKQPI

**3.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! Pois é, como você não tem login, é o jeito que eu tenho de responder, porque eu não deixo ninguém sem resposta! RSRSR. Eles já estão se entendendo, e vão se entender mais ainda no próximo! Sobre as mulheres... bem, isso ainda é segredo! RRSRSR. Bjus!

_**P. Bruce: **_Oi! Obrigado! Isso que é empenho! RSRSR Que bom que gostou, espero que esse cap tenha suprido um pouco a curiosidade! RSRS Bjus!

_**Ana Luiza: **_Oi Ana! Obrigado! Mas não canso de dizer que devemos tudo a Hana! Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjus!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Um pedido:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	22. Eu Te Quero Também

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC) neste capítulo.

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 21**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** MahRathbone, Lorena, A. Romanov, Nana Yamashita, Olg'Austen, Raffa, Bia, polli F., dani, Bru Moraes, Suh Campbell, Ju Martins, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Cíntia-Cullen, Aninhah8, Gabi Doimo, Isabella, Anna R Black, P. Bruce e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Alice e Jasper finalmente se entregam a paixão._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS –

**EU TE QUERO TAMBÉM**

– _Los Angeles, Califórnia _–

A água morna escorria livremente sobre seu corpo, porem parecia sequer tocá-lo. Seu corpo, sua mente... O seu coração, estavam muito longe dali.

– _Alice..._

Emmett murmurou encostando a cabeça contra azulejo frio. Os últimos dias haviam sido muito difíceis, vivia uma eterna agonia dividido entre o _dever_ como amigo e o amor que sentia. Havia sido difícil demais abandonar a mulher que amara durante sua vida toda, mesmo que em silêncio, justamente no momento em que lhe revelara tal sentimento.

Queria tanto poder beijá-la, abraçá-la, mas seria egoísmo demais de sua parte abandonar uma amiga num momento tão difícil como aquele. Sabia que era a única pessoa com quem Rosalie podia contar, era o único a saber do seu segredo e o pior de tudo isso era que não podia contar algo que não lhe dizia respeito, mesmo que tal revelação explicasse muita coisa. Cabia a Rosalie e somente a ela revelar a verdade aos amigos e a Alice também, revelar o maior segredo de toda a sua vida.

Certamente que Alice não devia estar disposta a revê-lo nem pintado de ouro, como James lhe dissera, após ter feito aquela viagem repentina a Califórnia, sem nem ao menos sequer lhe dito o porquê. Mas o fato era que realmente não podia, não podia expor algo que machucara e ainda machucava Rosalie daquela forma tão dura.

Desligou o chuveiro. Atou uma toalha a cintura e caminhou até ficar de frente para o espelho em cima do lavabo branco. Fitou-se demoradamente, porém era como se o rapaz que o fitava com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e tristes lhe fosse um completo estranho.

Já não era mais o mesmo Emmett.

Caminhou em silêncio até o quarto, porém estancou assim que chegou à porta do banheiro.

– Rosalie? – ele indagou surpreso.

A jovem jazia sentada sobre a cama e apenas lhe fitava em silêncio.

Talvez fizesse mais tempo do que supunha imaginar que ela estivesse ali, apenas a lhe esperar.

– Acho que chegou a hora da gente conversar – ela começou, por fim quebrando o silêncio. – Conversar sobre a Alice...

###

– _New York City, New York –_

Um arrepio intenso cruzou-lhe o meio das costas, enquanto com passos incertos seguiam pelo pequeno corredor. Palavras sussurradas num tom enrouquecido minavam-lhe as forças e a deixam entorpecida.

Os lábios quentes e úmidos moviam-se sobre os seus com avidez, como aos de um árabe, que passava seus dias caminhando sobre o calor infernal de alguma duna e ao ver-se diante de um maravilhoso oásis, a única coisa que desejava era perder-se nele.

Ofegou, sem conseguir impedir que um fraco gemido lhe escapasse dos lábios. As cortinas do quarto jaziam fechadas, mas uma fina fresta ainda permitia que os raios prateados da lua adentrassem o aposento.

– Jasper – ela sussurrou, com a voz entrecortada quando o mesmo finalmente a colocou no chão. Simplesmente não conseguia formular nada em mente e tudo o que tinha era o nome do rapaz em sua cabeça.

Seu corpo roçou no dele de forma irresistível e imaginou que fosse cair tamanho o torpor que a envolvia. Mas aquilo era mais do que justificado, afinal, jazia entre os braços fortes daquele que as mulheres conheciam como: _O__ Magnífico... _

Sim, magnífico. Magnífico amigo, confidente, conselheiro..._ amante. _

Estremeceu com o ultimo pensamento, quando o mesmo enlaçou-lhe pela cintura ao notar seu pequeno desequilíbrio. Um riso nervoso escapou de seus lábios ao fitá-lo. Os olhos azuis do rapaz estavam completamente estampados de puro desejo.

Prendeu a respiração. O coração parecia bater na garganta e ouvidos porque os seus outros sentidos estavam concentrados demais na figura imponente a sua frente. _A manifestação de todas as suas fantasias..._

– Alice...

Ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo uma série de arrepios correr pelo corpo da jovem, fato que certamente não lhe passou despercebido, já que seus lábios rapidamente curvaram-se num sorriso tipicamente sedutor.

Alice entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas as palavras pareciam ter sumido. Recuou um passo, quando o mesmo desatou alguns botões da camisa e engoliu em seco, lembrando-se das regras que havia estipulado para si aquela noite, mas que foram literalmente por água abaixo assim que entrou novamente naquele apartamento.

– Alice – ele chamou, aproximando-se com um olhar felino.

Instintivamente Alice recuou mais um passo, batendo contra uma mesinha paralela à parede que continha um vaso com uma flor solitária dentro. Segurou-se para não praguejar a respeito.

Bom, pelo menos não em voz alta...

"Droga!" – Alice virou-se rapidamente tentando evitar a queda do vaso, mas momentos depois o recipiente de vidro partia-se no chão.

Sentia-se infinitamente ansiosa, de uma forma quase que desesperada. Estar ali junto daquele homem ainda lhe parecia tão irreal que era como se ainda estivesse presa em mais um daqueles sonhos proibidos. Podia tocá-lo, podia senti-lo, mas temia que quando o fizesse ele fosse simplesmente desaparecer tal qual em seus sonhos e ficaria só mais uma vez.

– Desculpe, eu... – ela balbuciou, voltando-se sem jeito para o rapaz e então se aproximou da mesinha.

Curvou-se, dando um suspiro frustrado ao ver em que situação havia ficado o pobre vaso. A noite que desejava ser perfeita, já continha ares de fracasso. Eram em momentos como esse que desejava estar na pele de uma pessoa menos desastrada, quer dizer, melhor dizendo... _Desejava não ser a Alice de sempre pelo menos por alguns instantes,_ ela pensou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

– Deixa isso – ela o ouviu sussurrar atrás de si e estremeceu.

Sentiu os dedos finos do rapaz tocarem delicadamente seus ombros, para em seguida, deixar os lábios bem desenhados roçarem a pele sensível de sua nuca. Fechou os olhos, mal conseguindo impedir que um fraco gemido escapasse dos seus lábios.

– Eu sou um completo desastre – ela sussurrou amuada. Ainda fitava o que restara do vaso ao lado da cama.

– Não, não é – ele falou veementemente, tomando-lhe as mãos e ajudando-a a se recompor.

Mal havia ficado ereta, quando o sentiu enlaçar a cintura e suas costas tocarem o peito desprovido de tecido. Aconchegou-se no calor que lhe era oferecido e suspirou. _Aquilo era tão bom..._

Jasper acariciou-lhe os cabelos, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se entre os fios negros, tirando um baixo suspiro dos lábios dela. Apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro, sentindo a respiração da jovem tornar-se mais pesada e então aspirou longamente o perfume que provinha de sua tez acetinada. Repousou um beijo demorado sobre a curva de seu pescoço e tomou-lhe uma das mãos, levando-a até os lábios. Em toques suaves deixou-os correr pela ponta dos dedos da jovem até chegar à palma de sua mão, sentindo-a tremula e fria.

– Vamos com calma – ele sussurrou, virando-a de frente para si.

Era como se pudesse ler cada pensamento seu, prever cada ação e saber cada desejo oculto por detrás de seus olhos e suspiros, ela pensou. Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho ainda mais intenso quando lhe fitaram e não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto a queria, porém não tinha pressa.

Mais uma vez tomou-lhe os lábios sem pressa, provando de todo sabor que tinham enquanto suas mãos hábeis deslizavam suavemente pelo espaldar sinuoso de sua cintura. Sentiu-a estremecer quando seus dedos por fim alcançaram o fecho do vestido, porém contrariando todos pensamentos da jovem, apenas aproximou os lábios do ponto sensível atrás de sua orelha.

– _Pode me tocar... pode me sentir... _– ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e aquele timbre grave e sedutor pareceu finalmente despertá-la.

Sentiu-o com suavidade envolver-lhe uma das mãos e então leva-la até o seu peito desnudo. Alice apenas suspirou e então fitou os olhos azuis do rapaz, sentindo o seu coração bater forte sob sua mão.

_Sentia sua pele... seu calor e... _Aquilo não era uma permissão. Era um chamado, um chamado que lhe avisava que estavam ali, agora, vivos e que podiam viver aquilo.

_E finalmente Alice pareceu sentir-se segura de que aquilo era mesmo real... _

Deslizou ambas as mãos sobre tórax despido do rapaz, sentindo cada músculo rijo e bem talhado até alcançar seus ombros. Com suavidade terminou de despi-lo deixando que a camisa de linho deslizasse por suas costas.

Podia tocá-lo. Queria tocá-lo e... queria ser tocada por ele.

Apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés e então repousou um beijo demorado sobre o pescoço do rapaz, sentindo-o no mesmo instante envolver os braços em sua cintura. E foi a vez de Jasper não conter um gemido rouco ao sentir os lábios macios da jovem em sua pele.

As mãos grandes subiram lentamente por suas costas e Alice se afastou parcialmente para fitar-lhe. Em silencio, Jasper por fim completou o que havia iniciado, abriu o fecho do vestido que deslizou sobre as curvas da jovem e caiu displicente a seus pés.

Naquele instante foi mesmo como se ele pudesse lhe tocar com seus olhos. Viu aquele mar azul infinito percorrer cada parte de seu corpo, como se estivesse tentando memorizar em sua mente cada traço de uma tela recém-exposta e bela. Ruborizou e mais uma vez sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita, Jasper a envolveu entre os braços e a trouxe para si, sentindo os seios rijos roçarem o seu corpo de forma irresistível.

Havia perdido o contato com o chão, mas pra quê necessitava dele? Tendo aqueles braços fortes presos ao seu corpo e aqueles lábios quentes a consumirem os seus... Não necessitava de mais nada. E tampouco o céu seria o limite àquela noite.

A lua cintilava no céu escuro e por entre a janela soprava a brisa fresca da noite. Já não se sentia mais como ela, pálida e fria, sentia-se finalmente reviver nos braços do sol.

_Jasper era o sol_. Seus lábios, sua língua, suas mãos, cada parte de si eram uma labareda que assim que a tocava a consumia, a fazia arder de paixão. Suas mãos pareciam conhecer cada parte de seu corpo, desde o espaldar suave de sua cintura até seus seios rijos e ansiosos os quais tocara como se tivessem sido feitos exatamente para isso, para que os pudesse tocar.

Arqueou-se no mais puro deleite e suas mãos prenderam-se aos cabelos loiros do rapaz. Seus lábios úmidos e quentes traçavam linhas imaginárias sobre seus seios, contornavam os mamilos rosados com a ponta da língua, enquanto com suavidade sua mão subia pela lateral de seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar-se. A carícia foi repetida sem pressa no outro seio antes de deslizar suavemente, deixando aquela trilha ardente sobre o seu ventre liso e o resto de seu corpo.

_Ele realmente sabia como tocar uma mulher... _

Sentir seus lábios e língua sobre seu corpo quase a fizeram chegar ao êxtase. Ficar completamente nua e finalmente unir-se a ele foi algo inevitável, porém sem pressa. Aquele homem tinha um autocontrole absurdamente bem treinado. Antes de qualquer coisa ele desejava lhe dar prazer.

Jasper continuou a sua trilha ardente por aquele corpo suave, sentindo, provando, saboreando cada parte. Alice era bela, bela como poucas e talvez sequer soubesse disso. Senti-la entre os braços, sentir o seu perfume e provar de seus lábios doces... _era uma dádiva._

Todos os seus sentidos despertavam a cada toque dele, como se só agora fossem verdadeiramente despertos. Seus olhos viam as cores com mais fulgor, seus ouvidos ouviam a melodia suave de seus corações a baterem ansiosos, seu paladar sentia o gosto doce da paixão. E principalmente, o seu tato, era posto a prova. Cada toque despertava em si uma explosão de sentimentos nunca sentida antes.

Gemeu quando o sentiu tocar o mais intimo de si. Seus lábios e língua deslizaram por seu ventre e tudo mais tornou-se colorido, um turbilhão colorido que a levava pouco a pouco a uma dimensão distante e pertencente somente a si.

Ofegante agarrou-se aos lençóis e se contorceu incapaz de controlar o prazer que a invadia, mas aquilo era apenas o começo.

Mais uma vez sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus com uma sede incontrolável de a consumir por completo como se fosse a sua única fonte de vida. Sua língua brincava com a sua, um jogo sensual, que a deixava pouco a pouco sem ar e sem qualquer possibilidade de resistir. _E tampouco o queria fazer._

Jasper a estava deixando insana de desejo. _Suas mãos, seu corpo..._ Já não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Em sua mente só havia um desejo: _o de ser dele._

Agarrou-se a ele aumentando o contato entre seus corpos e sua mão deslizou de forma provocante sobre o abdômen definido do rapaz. Sentiu-o no mesmo instante se contrair e emitir um gemido rouco. Queria ser dele e agora.

Atendendo de imediato aquele pedido mudo, ele se afastou e só então finalmente terminou de se despir. Alice corou, porém não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos contemplassem o que tinha diante de si. Percorreu cada centímetro daquele corpo másculo e carregado de desejo. _E descobriu que não era a toa que fantasiava com ele..._

Seu corpo todo era viril e quente... _quente como o sol..._

Lentamente ele se aproximou e quando seus corpos nus por fim se tocaram diretamente, Alice sentiu que uma vez dele, não desejaria ser de mais ninguém.

As mãos que deslizavam sobre seu corpo pareciam estar a refazendo, moldando-a como se fosse uma peça de cerâmica recém criada, mas que ainda precisava ganhar formas. Contornou-lhe os seios com as pontas dos dedos e então desceu com suavidade pela lateral de seu corpo. Alice arqueou-se e simplesmente deixou-se guiar por ele.

Jasper envolveu-a completamente entre os braços e então se reclinou para trás, segurando-a pela nuca. Sentou-se sobre a cama e a puxou para si, fazendo-a acomodar-se em seu colo.

Fitaram-se longamente sentindo seus corpos ansiosos, porem certos de que queriam tornarem-se um, encaixarem-se com absoluta precisão. Sem pressa esperou-a se acostumar com aquela doce invasão e então a instigou a cavalgá-lo em meio a caricias e beijos.

Seus lábios e mãos percorriam lascivamente o corpo macio que se movia sensualmente sobre si e se arqueava para trás com os olhos fechados.

Ver a sua expressão de deleite era na verdade o seu maior prazer, ele pensou, enquanto os dedos finos percorriam com suavidade os seios pequenos, que tremeluziam sob a meia luz. Tão logo seus lábios e língua juntaram-se aquela doce tortura e um longo gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem que arqueou-se ainda mais, agarrando-se aos seus cabelos.

Não demorou muito para que alcançasse o êxtase e estivesse ao ponto de desfalecer nos braços dele, porém ele queria mais. Queria dar-lhe mais.

Jasper tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos e então voltou-se sobre ela fazendo-a deitar-se com suavidade sobre a cama mais uma vez.

Seu corpo todo era rijo, forte, quente e foi com absoluta delicadeza que o sentiu puxar para si mais uma vez. Suas mãos deslizaram demoradamente sobre suas coxas e então ele finalmente enfiou-se completamente nela, rápido e de uma só vez. Ouviu-a gemer alto entre seus lábios e então começou a mover-se sensualmente dentro dela segurando-a firmemente pelos quadris.

Alice gemeu, se contorceu de prazer e então laçou ambas as pernas na cintura do rapaz, dando-lhe maior acesso. Tão logo mãos e lábios tomavam rumos incertos numa dança sensual, movida somente ao som de seus sussurros e gemidos.

Contornava-lhe os músculos fortes de suas costas, arranhava-o, deixando as marcas de suas unhas sentindo que a qualquer momento iria derramar-se de prazer e quando aconteceu, mal teve tempo para se recuperar, outro espasmo a invadia. Ele continuava a estocá-la num ritmo ainda mais intenso, sensual, e não demorou muito para que ambos alcançassem o êxtase, dessa vez juntos.

Jasper projetou-se para trás num gemido rouco, sentindo o corpo todo vibrar antes que seus lábios mais uma vez tocassem os dela, num beijo sôfrego.

Alice acariciou-lhe os cabelos com carinho, sentindo-se lânguida, quando ele finalmente tombou suavemente sobre seu peito. Uma fina camada de suor cobria seus corpos. Sentia-se tão completa naquele momento como há muito tempo não se sentia, ou melhor, era como se pela primeira vez pudesse verdadeiramente sentir-se assim, ela pensou.

Quando ele por fim se afastou e tombou ao seu lado, isso apenas se confirmou. Jasper a puxou para si fazendo-a repousar sobre o seu peito e repousou um beijo suave sobre seus cabelos. Suas mãos acariciavam suas costas nuas com doçura. Desejava-a perto de si, mesmo que o êxtase já houvesse passado e aquilo havia sido o melhor daquela noite. Não havia sido apenas um corpo para que ele satisfizesse os seus desejos e tampouco ele a ela.

– Eu te amo...

Ela o ouviu murmurar e um singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios, seu peito encheu-se de alegria.

O que realmente havia significado aquilo para ele? Não sabia responder, mas para si, era tudo o que queria ouvir e não importava que não houvesse sido mais que um murmúrio lançado ao vento num fugaz momento de paixão.

Levantou-se parcialmente para fita-lo, mas o mesmo mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados, quase que adormecido. Tocou-lhe a face com carinho e então beijou-lhe os lábios bem feitos, antes de voltar a se deitar sobre seu peito, o único lugar que queria como refugio naquele momento. Aconchegou-se, sentindo os braços fortes do rapaz se estreitarem em sua cintura.

– Eu também te amo...

O seu murmúrio fraco e quase inaudível se perdeu junto à brisa suave que adentrava a janela e tão logo, seus olhos também se pesaram.

Havia renascido aquela noite e graças a ele. Não sabia o que esperar do amanhã, de suas palavras ditas em meio aos delírios de paixão, mas sabia que pelo menos aquela noite não seria como a lua solitária e invejosa que os fitava do céu.

###

– _Los Angeles, Califórnia _–

– Sim, eu a amo!

A declaração de Emmett pareceu retumbar em sua mente, pensou Rosalie. Haviam passado horas conversando naquele quarto e a cada palavra proferida pelo rapaz percebia o quanto havia sido cega esse tempo todo. Quanta coisa havia passado despercebida, mas que agora lhe fazia sentido.

– Por que não me disse isso antes? – foi a única coisa que Rosalie conseguiu proferir.

– Porque isso era algo que eu não conseguia dizer nem pra mim mesmo até pouco tempo atrás – Emmett murmurou em resposta.

– Então, quer dizer que esse tempo todo... – Rosalie começou.

– Sair com mulheres que de fato nunca me interessaram, me afastar dela quando ela arrumava algum namorado e ter ido até a França há três anos atrás apenas pra poder socar a cara do James? Sim, isso tudo eu fiz por conta do amor que sentia por ela, do ciúme que sentia cada vez que imaginava que um outro homem que não fosse eu poderia estar ao lado dela – Emmett completou com amargura.

– Emmett, eu... – Rosalie estava sem palavras.

– Era difícil demais pra mim, Rosalie. Pra mim ela sempre havia sido a irmã mais nova que eu não havia tido, mas aí ela cresceu, cresceu e os meus sentimentos mudaram. O problema é que eu não conseguia aceitar que isso tivesse acontecido, entende? Como é que de uma hora pra outra você passa a amar a "_sua irmã_"? – Emmett abriu aspas com os dedos.

– Emmett, ela nunca foi a sua irmã – Rosalie murmurou. – Ela sempre viveu pra você, será que nunca percebeu? Desde a faculdade, acho que desde sempre ela só tinha olhos pra você. Todos nós sabíamos, como é que você nunca percebeu isso? Eu só... – ela ponderou cabisbaixa. – Só nunca havia percebido que você _também_ nutria esse sentimento por ela em segredo esse tempo todo. Somente de uns tempos pra cá é que eu comecei a notar que havia algo diferente entre vocês dois.

Houve uma breve pausa antes que Emmett respondesse.

– Porque eu sou um idiota, Rosalie, talvez seja por isso que nunca tenha percebido e que nunca tenha tido a coragem de demonstrar o que sentia – Emmett respondeu com amargura abaixando o olhar.

– Você – Rosalie tocou em seu ombro e o rapaz voltou-se para si.

Fitou-o longamente, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e tristes. O homem que estava ao seu lado, sequer lhe relembrava o Emmett que conhecia. Levou com suavidade a mão pálida até o rosto do rapaz e seus dedos finos deslizaram suavemente pela face do mesmo.

– Você é o homem mais maravilhoso que eu conheci em toda a minha vida...

Ela disse por fim, deixando a mão outrora no rosto do rapaz deslizar suavemente até seu pescoço. Seus dedos tocaram de forma meio que incerta e ansiosa o tecido felpudo do roupão, quando sua mão por fim tocou o ombro forte do rapaz. Rosalie suspirou e então se afastou.

– Você foi a única pessoa em quem pude confiar plenamente, e não é difícil pra mim imaginar como foi que a Alice se apaixonou por você.

– Você é minha amiga, Rosalie, você... – começou Emmett, mas foi cortado.

– E eu posso ser mais, eu quero ser mais, se você deixasse... – a declaração da jovem pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais sem rumo. Emmett a fitou confuso. – Você sempre esteve tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, Emmett. Sabe quantas vezes eu desejei um abraço seu? Um toque, uma palavra diferente do que você costumava me oferecer? Talvez tenha sido isso que nunca permitiu que você e a Alice se aproximassem também – Rosalie completou.

– Rosalie, eu... – Emmett murmurou confuso. Sentia sua cabeça dar voltas.

– Por favor – Rosalie levantou uma das mãos. – Não se sinta culpado pelo o que eu disse e por meus sentimentos. Eu te amo, você é o único homem que eu posso amar...

– Rosalie – Emmett começou mais uma vez, mas a jovem o calou tocando seus lábios levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Precisava ir até o fim, agora que havia começado aquela conversa.

– Como eu disse, Emmett, eu te amo, eu posso _ser_ mais, eu _quero_ ser mais... – ela continuou.

Emmett voltou a fitar as próprias mãos e ponderou durante longos instantes. Será que havia algum ser na face da terra mais cego que a si? Tolo? Como não havia percebido nada disso durante todos esses anos? _Nada..._

– Que belo pato eu sou, não? – Emmett por fim se voltou para a jovem ao seu lado. – Perdi a mulher que amo simplesmente por que ela se cansou de esperar por mim a vida toda e também não consegui amar você, alguém especial e que qualquer homem desejaria ter ao seu lado. Como é que a sorte bate na porta de alguém duas vezes e esse alguém sequer percebe?

Rosalie apenas o fitou em silencio e então Emmett suspirou cabisbaixo.

– É, esse alguém sou eu, Emmett McCarty...

– Espere, não desista ainda, não antes de sequer ter lutado – disse Rosalie e o rapaz se voltou para si.

– Lutado? Lutado pra quê? A Alice tem o Jasper agora e você...

Rosalie suspirou e então se voltou para o rapaz tentando esboçar um meio sorriso.

– Não é o meu sentimento que vai fazer com que suas chances se acabem com a Alice – a jovem completou com firmeza e Emmett se voltou surpreso para si.

Rosalie simplesmente não podia deixar que aquele clima fúnebre se instaurasse sobre ambos. Ainda havia vida, ainda havia chances de viver o que sentia. Sabia disso e não deixaria que ele desistisse tão fácil. Emmett era uma parte importante de sua vida, e vê-lo feliz mesmo que longe de si era tudo o que desejava. Era uma forma de lhe agradecer por todo o apoio, por todo o carinho que havia lhe dado todos esses anos.

Faça chuva ou faça sol, esse havia sido o lema proferido pelo amigo durante todos aqueles anos. Sempre havia tido tempo para si, sempre havia lhe oferecido amparo, sem o qual não teria tido forças para continuar. Estava na hora de tentar retribuir, mesmo que fosse um terço do que ele havia lhe oferecido, mesmo que não fosse ter o _amor _dele, ela pensou.

– Eu sei que ela ainda gosta de você, ou será que também não percebeu o quanto isso estava palpável no casamento do Edward? – Rosalie continuou por fim. – Depois disso, daquela noite, que eu percebi que minhas suspeitas estavam certas e que havia alguma coisa que eu ainda não sabia, mas que já estava plantada no seu coração.

– Eu sei, mas isso... – começou Emmett. – O Jasper, ele é um bom homem, ele é o tipo de homem que toda mulher deseja ter. Vi como ele a trata, de uma forma que eu nunca fui capaz de ser com mulher alguma. Eu? Eu sou um cara estranho, alguém incapaz de demonstrar o que realmente sente e isso...

– Isso... nada! – Rosalie exasperou. – Ela ainda te ama e cabe a _você_ reconquistar o amor dela.

A jovem completou com firmeza, mas o rapaz continuou cabisbaixo. _Desde quando alguém como Emmett McCarty _podia _sentir-se assim?_ Sempre havia sido o centro das atenções femininas aonde quer que fosse. As mulheres sempre haviam se jogado em seus braços e... _Ela, ela mesma sempre desejara ser uma delas._ Ele não era só um homem bonito, mas sim alguém que toda mulher desejaria ter para o resto da vida ao seu lado. Era doce, gentil, amigo, era tudo o que uma mulher desejava.

– Olha, eu juro que se soubesse que te beijar agora faria você reconquistar a sua auto-estima e sair daqui correndo pra Alice, eu o faria – Rosalie apontou para a porta. – Mas eu te conheço, Emmett... Sei que mesmo sabendo ser o homem maravilhoso que é, você é inseguro, ou melhor, é correto _demais, _leal _demais _e se eu fizer isso é capaz de você ficar pior ainda...

Por alguns segundos apenas se fitaram, então Rosalie completou:

– Se eu fizer isso é bem capaz de você querer atender ao pedido de Tia Anita e realmente se casar comigo, só pra que eu não fique "_desamparada_" – Rosalie caiu no riso abrindo aspas com os dedos. – Está na hora de pensar um pouco mais em você Emmett, no que você quer, no que você deseja e não em como os outros vão se sentir com as suas ações. Você não é o _Super Man_ Emmett, não é feito de aço.

– Pelo visto eu estou precisando de terapia, não? – Emmett sorriu sem jeito. _Complexo de Super Man?_

– Chega de carregar o peso do mundo nas costas – Rosalie continuou. – E, talvez, você precise mesmo de terapia, mas não é na cadeira de um consultório ou me beijando pra se sentir desejado que irá encontrar a sua cura e sim, indo até a Alice, pra esclarecer de uma vez por todas essa história e finalmente poder viver o que sente. Não deixe mais essa oportunidade passar Emmett.

Emmett mais uma vez voltou a fitar as próprias mãos. Aquilo tudo era verdade, ela tinha razão. Não era feito de aço para suportar a tudo em silêncio, apenas por temer ferir os outros e tampouco um anjo incapaz de lutar pelos seus sentimentos ditos "impuros".

– Obrigado, obrigado mesmo Rosalie – Emmett se voltou e sorriu vencido.

Viu a jovem lhe retribuir o sorriso e então se aproximou no intuito de abraçá-la, mas ponderou.

– Ainda posso te abraçar? Como amigo? – sorriu divertido. De certa forma era como se estivesse em dívida com ela, mas aquilo talvez não fosse a melhor forma de lhe pagar.

– É claro que pode, bobo – Rosalie sorriu e então o sentiu abraçá-la apertado.

Aconchegou-se por longos instantes nos braços do rapaz e então deslizou as mãos pálidas pelos ombros fortes do mesmo antes de se afastar.

– Só não me abrace demais porque eu posso ter uma recaída... – ela brincou.

– Quem dera – Emmett sorriu e então se levantou da cama. – É sério, assim que voltarmos eu vou falar com a Alice, eu juro.

– É assim que se fala – Rosalie sorriu cruzando as pernas sobre a cama. – Te prometo que em poucos dias a gente volta pra New York. Só tenho que resolver umas coisas antes disso.

Emmett assentiu e Rosalie o acompanhou com o olhar. Viu o rapaz parar em frente ao espelho sobre a penteadeira no canto do quarto e fitar-se por alguns instantes. Deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos e então pegou algo para se vestir na gaveta antes de caminhar até o banheiro.

Acompanhou a todos os seus movimentos, a abertura do roupão branco que usava e deixava a mostra parte de sua tez bronzeada...

– Poderia ser tão bom... poderia...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Gostaram da NC de Alisper? E da conversa EmmRose? RSRRS. Confesso que esse é o meu capítulo favorito até agora, e vocês? RSRSRRSR. De verdade, espero que tenham gostado mesmo!

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Lorena: **_Oi Lorena, seja bem vinda! Na verdade, é um pouco dos dois! RSRSR. Reviews significam o _milagre_ de um _post_! RSRSR. Bjus!

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! Sim sim sim! Quer entendimento melhor do que o deste capítulo? RSRSRS. E as mulheres aparecerão logo, não se preocupe! RSRSR. Bjus!

_**p**__**olii F.: **_Oi Polii! Espero que não tenha morrido de ansiedade! RSRSR. Será que o coração "fraquinho" aguenta esse cap? RSRSR. Tomara que sim! RRSR. Bjus!

_**d**__**ani: **_Oi Dani! Seja bem vinda também! Então foi a Bru que te trouxe, hein? RSRSR. Que bom que você veio ler e gostou da fic, espero que continue gostando dos capítulos! Bjus!

_**Isabella:**_ Oi Isabella! Ahhh! Eu adorei a trilha sonora dos caps! RSRSR E olha, a versão do Sinatra eu realmente não conheço, só a do Bublé e a do Glee! RSRSR Mas vou procurar! Bjus!

_**P. Bruce:**_ Oi! Então, mais uma vez, espero que o cap tenha suprido um pouco da curiosidade! RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Genteee! Esse cap também tá digno de reviews não tá? HAHA

De MUITAS reviews!

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	23. Um Novo Despertar

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 22**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Bru Moraes, A. Romanov, Olg'Austen, MahRathbone, Bia, Lorena, Ju Martins, Dani, Suh Campbell, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Anna R Black, Cíntia-Cullen, Mandy321, Pen. Ink. Passion, Gabi Doimo, Lari SL, Isabella e Kathy **__(bem-vinda!)__**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Sem dúvidas, começa um novo despertar na vida de Alice._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS –

**UM NOVO DESPERTAR**

– _New York City, New York –_

_Calor..._ um calor reconfortante, cheio de vida e proteção. Era isso o que Alice sentia. Seus olhos estavam pesados e aquela onda doce e terna que a envolvia, só a deixava ainda menos disposta a abrir os olhos. Talvez enquanto os mantivesse fechados aquela sensação boa perduraria, a sensação de que não havia nada além daquele quarto e que nada mais de ruim fosse lhe acontecer.

Mas aquilo não eram as páginas finais de um conto de fadas e tampouco algo irreal. Não era um final feliz e sim um começo. Suspirou sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso, ao sentir os braços fortes que a abraçavam apertarem-se possessivamente contra o seu corpo.

_Aquilo era real..._

O corpo quente do rapaz sobre suas costas, seus braços a lhe acalentar, sua respiração calma em seu pescoço. Definitivamente não desejava despertar daquele doce sonho, ela pensou.

– Bom dia...

– Bom... Bom dia... – Alice respondeu, sentindo um breve estremecimento ao ouvir aquela voz grave em seus ouvidos.

E lembranças ainda bem vivas da noite anterior a fizeram corar como um tomate. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido, cansado, _mas_ _havia sido tão bom..._ Melhor ainda quando repetiram e fizeram um amor apaixonado durante a madrugada.

– Já acordada? – indagou Jasper repousando um beijo suave sobre o ombro nu e alvo da jovem.

– Já – respondeu Alice acariciando com doçura as mãos grandes que se prendiam em sua cintura. _– Mas poderia passar o resto do dia dormindo depois de ontem..._

Ela completou em tom de confidência no mesmo instante um sorriso maroto moldou os lábios bem feitos do rapaz, que a puxou pra si de forma que ficassem de frente um para o outro. Alice arrepiou-se inteira com tal gesto, sentindo-o enlaçar pela cintura colando seus corpos.

Jasper fitou-a em silêncio, achando-a linda àquela hora da manhã e com o rosto corado depois do que lhe dissera. Seus dedos finos tocaram-lhe a face com carinho, afastando os fios negros da franja de seus cabelos até que ele por fim dissesse algo.

– É verdade o que me disse ontem?

– Como? – Alice indagou confusa. Com aquele par de olhos azuis sobre si simplesmente não conseguia pensar, só corar, mas foi então que no mesmo instante, milhões de coisas passaram a povoar sua mente.

_"Teria dado algum fora? Algo digno de Mary Alice Brandon? Teria dito algo que..."_

– Que me amava...

Jasper completou e Alice sentiu como se de repente todo o calor que sentia a pouco houvesse lhe abandonado.

Droga...

_"Eu te amo..."_

O maior erro de todos. Havia cometido o maior erro de todos...

_Justo no "primeiro encontro" havia bancado a típica mulher psicótica e louca por um amor eterno?_ _Dito que amava o homem com quem havia passado a noite pela primeira vez?_

Deus... Tudo o que _não_ deveria ter feito aquela noite era repetir aquelas benditas três palavras, que assustavam todo e qualquer homem, que viam aquilo como um tipo de "mensagem subliminar" que lhes dizia:

_"Corra! Essa é mais uma daquelas malucas sentimentais que querem lhe por uma coleira e depois lhe arrastar para o altar..."_

_Droga! Até parecera uma das tias chatas de Edward com esse recente pensamento, mas..._ Droga! Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga. O pior é que aquilo tinha lá uma ponta de verdade. Com todos os outros homens que haviam passado por sua vida havia feito a mesma coisa e em questão de meses, às vezes menos, semanas, dias, eles lhe abandonaram. Havia a exceção que fora James – _havia lhe dito a bendita frase depois do primeiro beijo que haviam trocado... _–, mas nesse caso fora a si mesma a terminar o relacionamento devido ao belo e indesejável adorno que havia ganhado, então talvez ele só não tivesse tido tempo de correr como todos os outros fizeram.

Mas agora havia Jasper e...

E o pior é que não havia sido uma ou duas vezes, lhe repetira a mesma frase durante a madrugada toda...

– E então? – Jasper a trouxe de volta a realidade ainda brincando com seus cabelos.

– Então o quê? – Alice tentou inutilmente fugir do assunto.

– É verdade o que me disse? – Jasper voltou a indagar com os olhos fixos nos dela e aguardando por sua resposta.

– É, hm, bem, eu...

_"Vamos sua idiota, negue agora depois de repetir a mesma coisa mil vezes à noite passada?"_

_Mas não havia jeito,_ Alice pensou depois de se recriminar mentalmente. A idéia de sexo sem amor ainda era algo absurdo em sua cabeça, por mais que uma noite de sexo mesmo que sem amor com _alguém como ele_, fosse um convite tentador demais pra se recusar. Mas o caso era que, independente disso, ainda era a mesma Alice, a garota que não havia crescido – _não só de estatura_ – e que ainda sonhava com o príncipe encantado.

Ainda desejava ouvir aquelas benditas três palavras da boca do homem com quem se deitava e beijava. E depois de ouvi-las as repetiria sempre e mil vezes mais em resposta.

No entanto... Talvez fosse melhor, pelo menos por enquanto, tentar manter aquele "segredo". Talvez fosse o momento para "_agir como homem_", ela pensou.

_"Deixe ele pensar que foi só sexo, Alice! Nada mais do que isso e palavras sussurradas ao vento num fugaz momento de paixão..."_

A frase retumbou em sua mente. Não queria que ele fosse mais um que iria passar pela sua vida. Desejava pelo menos uma vez viver algo duradouro e forte. Não desejava perder aquele homem, não agora que sabia o quão maravilhoso ele podia lhe ser. Ele era tudo o que havia sonhado todos esses anos, era doce, gentil, amigo e ainda por cima...

_Era sem dúvidas o melhor amante que uma mulher podia ter... _

Negar aquilo seria muita negligencia de sua parte, ela pensou sentindo ambas as faces arderem no mesmo instante.

– Alice? – Jasper voltou a indagar e arqueou a sobrancelha diante do imenso hiato que havia pairado entre ambos.

Os olhos negros da jovem finalmente voltaram a tomar foco.

– É, bem, Jasper, olha, eu...

Alice por fim começou, mas sentia que enquanto fitasse aqueles olhos não conseguiria formular coisa alguma em mente.

Sentia o rosto arder como ferro em brasa.

– Bem, eu sei, eu sei que foi só sexo. Eu entendo e... E não precisa se preocupar com o que eu disse ou o que você disse, afinal nós dois somos adultos o suficiente para entender que quando um homem e uma mulher se desejam eles...

Alice começou evitando fitar-lhe nos olhos, e não percebeu que a expressão do rapaz havia mudado. Só o percebeu quando o mesmo tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e impediu que continuasse.

– Não foi só sexo! – Jasper a interpelou.

Alice sentiu mais uma vez aquele tremor percorrer todo o seu corpo, ao ver-se mais uma vez na mira daqueles olhos azuis.

– O que fizemos ontem, foi muito mais do que isso – ele sussurrou e então aproximou os lábios dos dela num beijo suave. – Quanto eu te beijo, quando eu te toco, não é um corpo qualquer que sinto, mas sim a mulher que meu coração escolheu para amar...

Ele completou fitando-a intensamente e então aproximou os lábios dos dela, roçando-os levemente enquanto seus dedos percorriam-lhe o rosto com ternura. Era tão estranha aquela aparente "inversão de papéis", pensou Alice, mas como todas as vezes que o sentia perto de si, que sentia seus lábios, todo e qualquer pensamento se esvaiu.

Tão logo Jasper tomou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, sentindo-a lhe corresponder com igual paixão e envolver as mãos pequenas entre seus cabelos. Não eram necessárias palavras ou explicações, apenas sentiam e isso era o bastante. Voltou-se suavemente sobre ela e Alice gemeu ao sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o seu, seu calor que mais uma vez lhe entorpecia. _O calor do sol..._

– Eu te amo Alice – ele sussurrou abandonando-lhe os lábios e fitando-a intensamente. – Acho que desde a primeira vez que eu te vi...

– Jasper, eu... – ela começou sem saber como continuar, sentindo os dedos finos do rapaz mais uma vez brincarem com seus cabelos.

– Por que acha que eu lhe sugeri aquele plano maluco aquela noite? – ele indagou e no mesmo instante deu-se a resposta: – Para ficar mais perto de você. E mesmo que naquela época eu não entendesse bem meus sentimentos, eu sei que, desde a primeira vez que te beijei, algo mudou dentro de mim.

Alice não soube o que dizer, nem ao menos se estava feliz diante de tamanha surpresa. _Justamente quando tentara contrariar a sua essência, deixando pra lá os seus "sentimentos de mulher" era ele quem "bancava uma"?_ Estava confusa, muito confusa, ela pensou.

– Alice – Jasper a chamou e a jovem voltou a fitar-lhe nos olhos. – Não precisa me dizer nada agora, apenas saiba que eu fui sincero no que lhe disse.

_Mais uma vez aqueles olhos..._ Era como se pudessem enxergar dentro de si. E não seria mesmo preciso que dissesse coisa alguma, diante deles era transparente como as águas de um rio. Não haviam segredos e se houvessem eles logo o deixariam de ser. Não adiantava negar, nunca conseguira esconder os seus sentimentos e dele menos ainda.

No entanto, as palavras realmente mantiveram-se presas em sua garganta. Uma espécie de instinto de proteção, talvez? Afinal, já estava com os ombros calejados quando o assunto era uma vida amorosa mal sucedida. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor começarem de forma diferente, pensou Alice.

– Hm, bem, Jasper, eu... – Alice balbuciou mais uma vez e depois de um longo e constrangedor silêncio resolveu literalmente cortar o assunto. Aquele ardor em suas bochechas já estava incomodando. – Eu tô morrendo de fome...

– O quê? – Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha diante da careta da jovem.

– Você me deixou exausta ontem e... – Alice continuou com um meio sorriso e literalmente fazendo manha vendo um sorriso maroto moldar os lábios do rapaz. – Estou faminta – ela completou.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou preparar algo para comermos e nem posso dizer que vai ser um café da manhã à essas horas... – ele respondeu sentando-se e se voltando para o relógio sobre o criado que anunciava um meio-dia passado. – Meio-dia e quarenta e sete...

– Deus! Já são tudo isso? – Alice quase saltou da cama sentando-se também para fitar o relógio e enrolando-se nos lençóis.

– Já são sim – Jasper sorriu e então se levantou deixando o lençol alvo escorrer livremente por seu corpo, nem um pouco preocupado com a sua nudez.

E Alice...

Alice faltou se esconder sob os lençóis. Parecia ter voltado a ser a mesma garota "_quase virgem_" da noite passada.

– Vou tomar um banho e depois vou para a cozinha, preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer, tudo bem? – ele indagou voltando-se para a jovem.

– Claro – ela sorriu sem jeito tentando parecer o mais natural possível, mesmo que suas bochechas houvessem se transformado em dois reluzentes tomates.

Viu o rapaz se afastar e entrar no banheiro e então jogou-se sobre a cama cobrindo-se até a altura dos olhos.

_"Deus... O que eu fiz pra merecer um homem maravilhoso desses?"_

###

– MALDITO! MALDITO WHITLOCK!

– Senhorita, por favor, tome cuidado ou então...

Começou o homem no canto da sala ao ver a jovem esmurrar a mesa cor de ébano do escritório. As mãos pálidas da mesma haviam ficado rosadas tamanho impacto de fúria sobre a madeira.

– CALE-SE!

Ela esbravejou e então jogou a pilha de papéis que estavam sobre a mesa e tudo mais que ali estavam sobre o chão. Lágrimas impiedosas escorriam de seus olhos claros e pingavam sobre a mesa.

– Mas senhorita... – continuou o homem.

– Sabe _quantas vezes_ ele me ligou? Já faz semanas que não o vejo, e ele sequer atende as minhas ligações e muito menos liga de volta. Diga-me: como é que eu posso amar um homem assim? Diga-me como, serviçal estúpido?

O homem a fitou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. Talvez fosse mais fácil lhe responder se soubesse quem era _o tal homem, _ele pensou. Mas se tratando de sua senhora sabia que morreria sem saber tal coisa e o tal homem que se cuidasse também se tinha amor por sua vida, afinal a ira de sua senhora era como um verdadeiro tsunami e depois de desperta não havia quem conseguisse parar.

– Senhorita, eu acho que...

– Não acha nada! – a jovem voltou a cortar o homem. – Eu vou esperar, esperar mais alguns dias, mas se ele continuar a me ignorar, eu lhe juro: ele vai se arrepender e _muito, _mas não vai ter volta, isso eu lhe garanto. Vou acabar com ele, pisar sobre o seu corpo como se fosse um inseto e ainda vou rir, ah se vou...

Dito isso a jovem suspirou recompondo-se e então voltou a sentar-se como se nada houvesse acontecido. Seus olhos claros mais uma vez se detiveram sobre o telefone em cima da mesa.

_Ele... _Ele ainda viria até si.

###

O dia estava claro e o movimento nas ruas era normal, claro que se não levasse em conta que o tal movimento era noventa por cento feminino...

Do outro lado da rua um homem alto e bem vestido caminhava, alheio aos olhares e suspiros que lhe eram dirigidos. Alto, de porte forte e bem vestido. Seu rosto era perfeito, mas não como ao de um anjo sem sexo, era másculo e de traços fortes e aquela barba por fazer só complementava esse aspecto.

Estava quente e havia retirado o paletó cinza jogando-o sobre os ombros de forma casual. Não resistiu e afrouxou a gravata também, porem sem parar de caminhar. Estava indo a uma "reunião de negócios" no restaurante de uma amiga, mas aquele calor o pegara de surpresa.

E foi caminhando em direção ao restaurante francês _Le Garden_ nesse ritmo despreocupado, sentindo a brisa fresca que carregava as folhas das arvores e acariciava os seus cabelos.

###

Ele estava demorando...

Os olhos azuis fitavam a xícara de café sobre a mesa sem muita animação e os dedos finos brincavam com a colher sobre o pires. Foi então que ouviu passos; o rapaz que entrara no restaurante imediatamente se voltou para si e então sorriu para os olhos azuis que o fitavam em silêncio.

_Há quanto tempo não os via?_ – ele pensou e então acenou antes rumar em sua direção.

– Laurent, Laurent... – a jovem murmurou num sorriso e então se levantou da mesa. – _Laurent Borg Scott_ ainda continua o mesmo galanteador, não é? – e sorriu divertida.

– E você continua linda – ele sorriu galante e então se aproximou, repousando um beijo suave sobre a mão da jovem.

– É, realmente ainda é o mesmo Laurent – ela sorriu.

– Não se preocupe, meu coração ainda é seu, se quer saber. A única garota de quem gostaria de ter roubado o coração, mas... – o rapaz fez uma breve pausa. – Essa garota só tinha olhos para um certo _pato _chamado Riley_._..

– Laurent... meu marido está aqui, não é prudente ficar relembrando meus "traumas de amor platônico adolescente", muito menos...

– A minha eterna paixão por uma sereia chamada_ Victoria,_ não é? – o rapaz sorriu e então se aproximou da jovem abraçando-a apertado. – Senti muito a sua falta, minha amiga!

– Eu também – respondeu a ruiva.

– Só sinto mesmo, é ter chegado atrasado – disse o rapaz assim que se afastou.

Victoria o fitou confusa, mas logo compreendeu. O rapaz fitava a grossa aliança dourada em seu dedo anelar.

– Isso quer dizer que realmente cheguei atrasado, _Senhora Stannard... –_ o rapaz sorriu divertido apontando para a aliança.

– Depende do que você diz atrasado – ela sorriu de forma enigmática.

– Quer dizer que eu ainda tenho chances?

– Se realmente me considerar sua amiga e quiser me ajudar, sim – respondeu a jovem ignorando o sorriso cheio de intenções do rapaz e então caminhou até a mesa em que estava antes do mesmo chegar. Indicou para que ele se sentasse também. – Lembra do rapaz que lhe falei ao telefone?

– Claro, o tal de Whitlock? – indagou Laurent, repousando o paletó na cadeira atrás de si.

– Então, o que você acha de...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? A mulher que quer ajudar o Jasper... é a Victoria! RSRSRS. Será que vocês acertaram? RSRSR. E a "Senhorita Sem Nome" reapareceu... mais palpites sobre quem ela é? RSRSRSR.

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! O Emmett vai até falar com a Alice, mas não vai adiantar. E uma das mulheres, a Victoria, já apareceu... e a "Senhorita Sem Nome" também aparecerá logo! RRSR. Bjus!

_**Lorena: **_Oi Lorena! Nem fique com o coração partido. Depois que passar esse surto que o Emm teve por causa da Ally, ele vai cair na real e ficar com a Rose mesmo! RSRSR. Bjus!

_**Dani: **_Oi Dani! O segredo da Rose...? Bem, é algo que envolve a Alice, indiretamente! RSRRSR. E não, fique tranquila que a Alice vai ficar com o Jasper e o Emmett com a Rosalie, depois que ele cair na real! RSRSR. Bjus!

_**Mandy321: **_Oi! Capítulo postado, esperamos que goste! Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi Isabella! Claro que sentimos, mas nós recebemos uma review no seu nome... ou não era você? RSRSR Gostei da trilha desse cap também, quero saber o que você vai inventar nesse agora! RSRSR Bjus!

_**Kathy: **_Oi Kathy! Mais uma leitora empenhada! Obrigado! Mas não canso de dizer que devemos quase tudo a Hana! E, cá entre nós, Alice e Jasper juntos são lindos sempre! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	24. Melhor Impossível

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 23**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** MahRathbone, Raffa, Olg'Austen, A. Romanov, Bia, Lorena, Dani, Bru Moraes, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Kaarol, Cíntia-Cullen, Aninhah8, Gabi Doimo, Lari SL, Isabella, Anna R Black e Ana Luiza.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Como anda a vida de Alice? Melhor impossível._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO –

**MELHOR IMPOSSÍVEL**

_Alguns dias depois..._

Tudo azul, tudo verde, tudo amarelo, tudo rosa... A vida de Alice havia se tornado um arco-íris multicolorido. Nos últimos dias não havia chuva, sol, o porteiro a lhe ignorar pela enésima vez. A falta de chocolate na geladeira? Nem mesmo os ataques ainda mais constantes e fortes de TPM crônica da chefe. Nada parecia lhe afetar, afetar o seu estado de espírito.

Estava feliz, feliz, feliz... Feliz como nunca e isso tinha nome e até mesmo endereço: Jasper, o seu... _Amigo? Amante..._ _Namo... _Difícil definir, mas, sim, ele era a causa do sorriso bobo em sua face, o qual parecia ser uma bofetada na cara de determinadas pessoas.

Não havia hora, dia, lugar... todo o seu tempo era preenchido por ele. Jornadas exaustivas de trabalho? Ah, nem mesmo elas lhe incomodavam mais. Saber que encontraria refúgio nos braços dele quando chegasse em casa, era uma espécie de bálsamo que refazia todas as suas forças.

_E também a deixava exausta às vezes..._

Aproximou-se da porta. O corredor estava vazio. Um meio sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios enquanto a jovem se abaixava até o tapete. Levantou-o e retirou debaixo dele uma pequena chave prateada. Jasper havia lhe entregue a cópia da chave de seu apartamento, mas Alice decidira que depois de perder a sua própria chave por incontáveis vezes que seria melhor deixar aquela chave num lugar seguro, o que queria dizer longe de si. Bom, e pelo menos por enquanto aquele "compartimento secreto" parecia ser um bom lugar.

_Pelo menos até que Demetri descobrisse e por ventura tentasse atacar Jasper no banho... _

Abriu a porta e em silêncio adentrou o apartamento. Já era quase fim de noite e tudo estava parcialmente escuro e em silêncio a não ser pela fraca luz vinda da fresta da porta, no canto mais distante do apartamento. Um meio sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, enquanto deixava suas coisas sobre o sofá.

Caminhou até lá, com passos leves como os de um gato e a cada passo dado uma peça de roupa se estendia sobre o piso frio. Quando por fim chegou à fonte de luz que vinha do banheiro, completamente nua, deparou-se com o chuveiro ligado e a sombra sinuosa do corpo do rapaz atrás do boxe.

_Como gostava daquilo... fazer amor em baixo do chuveiro..._

Aproximou-se da porta do boxe e então a abriu de uma só vez. Os olhos azuis do rapaz a fitaram em silêncio e por um instante pareceram surpresos, mas não por muito tempo. Alice adentrou para junto dele e sem mencionar qualquer palavra uniu seus lábios aos dele, envolvendo ambas as mãos em sua nuca sentindo a água quente do chuveiro aos poucos molhar todo seu corpo.

Afastou-se parcialmente e os olhos de Jasper a queimaram de desejo antes de tomar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, sôfrego, quente, exatamente do jeito que queria. Tão logo mãos grandes subiam por suas costas e seus corpos molhados se entrelaçavam um no outro...

###

_Não muito longe dali..._

– Você está... _estranha..._

– Estranha por quê? – indagou Victoria se voltando para o marido.

James fitava a esposa em frente a penteadeira, se preparando para dormir. E dormir significava literalmente _dormir_. Levantou-se da cama e então se aproximou da jovem que havia acabado de se levantar e deixado a escova de cabelos sobre o móvel escuro.

– Ah, hoje não James, eu não estou disposta e...

Começou Victoria ao sentir os braços fortes do marido a enlaçarem pelas costas. James afundou a cabeça contra a curva do pescoço da jovem e então apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro alvo e delicado da mulher.

– O que está acontecendo com você? – ele indagou e a jovem pôde ver a sua expressão contrariada refletida no espelho a sua frente. – Faz dias que sequer me deixa me aproximar de você...

– Só estou meio indisposta, James – respondeu Victoria se desvencilhando dos braços do rapaz e voltando-se para trás.

– _Todos os dias_? – a resposta estava na ponta da língua.

– Será que você só pensa em sexo, James? – Victoria apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a cintura e então se afastou indo até a cama com um olhar de indignação. _– Homens... todos iguais – _ela bufou enquanto se ajeitava sob os lençóis.

– Me diz – James se voltou para a esposa –, como é que vamos ter um filho assim? Acredite, sozinha é que você não há de conseguir esse feito – ele completou de forma sarcástica, porém nenhum deles sorriu.

– Se for para o meu filho ter um pai insensível ao ponto de não perceber coisa alguma que acontece a sua volta, sim, eu prefiro o "ter" sozinha – Victoria revidou e então afundou-se contra os travesseiros mais uma vez.

É, realmente todos os homens eram cegos, surdos e no caso de James, tudo, menos mudo, mas ainda assim igual a todos os outros quando o assunto era sensibilidade.

– É por causa dele não é?

– Como? – Victoria voltou a se recostar sobre a cama.

– Riley Demming – respondeu James vendo a esposa abrir a boca, mas sem dizer nada. – Soube que ele está aqui e...

– O que quer dizer com isso, James? – exasperou Victoria.

– O que você quer que eu pense? – foi a vez de James se exaltar. – Primeiro você decide que não vamos mais voltar à França por tempo indeterminado. Depois aquele amiguinho seu metido a conquistador aparece, aí eu descubro que Riley Demming está no país. Acho que não é difícil ligar os fatos não é? A sua frieza, a sua esquiva toda vez que eu me aproximo de você...

– Você está maluco, James? De onde tirou uma asneira dessas? Laurent é meu amigo desde os tempos de colégio, você sabe disso e quanto a Riley, ele é passado. E outra, a nossa permanência aqui é por conta da venda daquele restaurante no centro, herança deixada pelo meu pai. Você bem sabe como tem sido difícil me dedicar a ele morando na França. Laurent se interessou em comprá-lo, e é por isso que ainda estamos aqui, ou será que se esqueceu?

James suspirou levando ambas as mãos até os cabelos e então se voltou para a esposa.

– Você ainda o ama, não é mesmo? Ama Riley Demming e saber que ele está aqui, que ele está perto de você fez com que...

– Cala a boca, James! – exasperou Victoria e seus olhos azuis tornaram-se úmidos. – Não fale sobre o que não sabe. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Talvez nem mesmo _Riley Demming_ consiga ser tão idiota como você está sendo agora, idiota e insensível!

Dito isso a jovem enrolou-se nas cobertas e nada mais disse ou fez. James suspirou mais uma vez e então se aproximou da cama. Apagou o abajur e deitou-se ao lado da esposa como se fosse um peso morto.

###

– _Londres, Inglaterra –_

– Isso não é bom, nada bom... Alice não atende as minhas ligações, não responde aos meus e-mails. Estou seriamente preocupada com ela, Edward – Bella se voltou para o marido, sentado ao seu lado.

Edward desviou a sua atenção da pequena janela do avião, onde via nuvens densas correrem para a esposa com um olhar aflito fitando o celular.

– Deve estar tudo bem com ela Bella, não se preocupe e mais, esqueceu que agora a Alice tem o Jasper? – Edward tentou acalmar a esposa, tocando o ventre roliço da mesma com doçura.

– E é por isso mesmo que estou preocupada – Bella murmurou cabisbaixa.

– Como? – Edward indagou confuso. – Não entendo, não era justo você quem sempre me dizia que a Alice precisava de alguém, que precisava esquecer o Emmett e arrumar um namorado? O Jasper é um bom homem, ela está bem Bella, acredite. Quem eu acho que deve estar mal é o meu primo. A última vez que falei com ele, ele não estava nada bem. Essa viagem repentina por conta da morte do pai da Rosalie e tudo mais, não sei, mas acho que há algo mais nessa história, aliás, tenho certeza.

– Sabe, eu acho que nem mesmo sobre isso a Alice teve conhecimento. Ela deve estar pensando que o Emmett a abandonou naquela festa e simplesmente partiu com a Rosalie. Lembra que a gente ficou dias sem saber nada a respeito disso?

– Claro – respondeu Edward. – E tive vontade de correr até a Califórnia só pra estrangular o Emmett, por deixar todo mundo desesperado daquele jeito. Foi só depois de aceitarmos o convite de mamãe pra passarmos alguns dias na Inglaterra é que recebemos noticias dele.

– Essa viagem... – murmurou Bella com os olhos cheios d'água. – Foi tudo tão lindo, sua mãe, ela me tratou como uma rainha, fico muito feliz que não haja mais desavenças entre nós, mas estou me sentindo muito mal por conta dessa viagem que foram bem mais do que alguns dias...

– E porque, meu amor? – Edward afagou as mãos delicadas da esposa entre as suas.

– Porque enquanto nós estávamos nos divertindo, a Rosalie sofria com a morte do pai e a Alice, minha melhor amiga, passava pela pior decepção de toda a sua vida. Ela ama o Emmett, você sabe disso, imagina como ela se sentiu depois do que ele fez?

– Mas e o Jasper? – começou Edward.

– Jasper? – Bella balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. – O Jasper é uma farsa, Edward – ela completou e o marido arregalou os olhos.

– Como?

– A história é longa, mas acho que já está mais do que na hora de você e de todo mundo saber a verdade. Eu devia ter impedido a Alice de cometer mais essa loucura, mas...

– Me explica essa história direito, Bella – Edward a interpelou sério.

Bella suspirou. Não havia mais _o quê _esconder ou _como _esconder a verdade. E de um jeito ou de outro todos teriam que saber a verdade assim que chegassem aos Estados Unidos.

– Pra começar, o Jasper não é e provavelmente nunca será um médico de verdade – sentenciou a morena e Edward quase gritou de surpresa.

– Como é que é? – os passageiros ao lado olharam com expressões sisudas para o casal e Edward se conteve. – Como assim, ele não é médico? Você quer dizer que ele ainda não é formado, ou então que é um enfermeiro ou coisa parecida? Mas por que ele mentiria com relação a isso e...?

– Não, não é nada disso e bem, talvez ele tenha omitido sobre o seu "trabalho" pelo simples fato da profissão escolhida por ele não ser lá muito convencional, digamos assim – murmurou Bella, meio que constrangida.

– Não entendo... – Edward murmurou pensativo. – O que seria uma profissão, bem, da qual ele tivesse que se envergonhar? Ele não é um ladrão, é? Um assassino? Porque pra mim ele não tem cara de nada do tipo, muito pelo contrário, ele me parece ser uma pessoa de bem e...

Bella suspirou. Aquilo não ia ser nada fácil, porém tinha que contar a verdade, exceto..._ bem, exceto a parte do striper no chá de panelas, talvez._ E para sua surpresa o marido pareceu ler os seus pensamentos. Depois de muito pensar em silêncio, Edward se voltou para a esposa:

– Uma profissão da qual ele se envergonharia? Só se ele fosse, não sei, uma espécie de "_prostituto_" talvez?

Edward abriu aspas com os dedos e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir pelo rumo absurdo de seus pensamentos. No entanto, Bella não sorriu. Estava séria, séria demais e isso não era bom.

– Bella... Isso não é possível... é? – ele indagou incerto, porém via a confirmação daquela revelação mais do que absurda nos olhos castanhos que lhe fitavam em silêncio. Os conhecia bem demais para não saber o que eles lhe diziam.

– Edward, veja bem, a história é mais longa do que você imagina e... – Bella começou, mas foi cortada.

– Prostituto?

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha e abaixou o tom de voz para um murmúrio quase inaudível vendo a esposa assentir silenciosamente.

– Por Deus! Pelo visto essa viagem e essa conversa hão de ser mais longas do que eu imaginava – ele murmurou recostando-se contra o assento da poltrona.

###

– _New York City, Ney York –_

Como aquilo era bom...

Fazer amor de baixo do chuveiro e depois estar ali, deitada naquele sofá, vestindo aquela camisa de linho larga e confortável.

_"Detalhe importante: dessa vez não era a do ex."_

Pensou Alice, acomodando-se melhor contra o peito do rapaz, sentindo-o a envolver entre os braços de forma carinhosa. Não precisava de mais nada. Assistir um filme qualquer na televisão e comer pipoca junto de quem se gosta era a melhor combinação do mundo.

Em silêncio, Jasper apenas acariciava os cabelos negros e úmidos da jovem, enquanto a mesma ria vez ou outra de algo engraçado na tv. Porém, tão logo Alice percebeu o que se passava. Aquilo não era lá muito normal, aquele silêncio enorme e assustador. Sempre que isso acontecia era porque alguma coisa estava errada.

– O que foi? – ela indagou sentando-se e se voltando para o rapaz. – Está tão quieto hoje – ela completou colocando a bacia de pipoca sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Acha mesmo que eu tenho aptidão para a cozinha? – Jasper foi direto, como se a pergunta estivesse na ponta da língua durante dias, entalada em sua garganta.

– Hum, a julgar pela pipoca que acabei de comer, a _melhor _que já comi em toda minha vida, sim, eu acho que o senhor, Senhor Whitlock, seja pelo menos alguém esforçado...

Alice sorriu divertida diante da expressão séria do rapaz que parecia realmente estar esperando por sua aprovação. E só então Jasper percebeu o seu tom de brincadeira. Um largo sorriso moldou seus lábios.

– Agradeço pelo "esforçado" – ele sorriu. – Mas o problema é se esse "esforçado" vai ser o bastante para eu conseguir conquistar a confiança de meu futuro chefe...

Jasper se recostou contra o sofá e fitou o teto, um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios. E nesse instante uma luz se fez na cabeça a jovem.

_"Já chega de bancar o machão insensível Alice..."_

Aqueles dias haviam sido os melhores de toda a sua vida, mesmo que nunca mais houvessem tocado no "Eu te amo". E estavam bem assim, apenas vivendo o melhor possível o que sentiam, afinal, não era isso o que todos diziam, que um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras? No entanto, talvez estivesse sendo "homem demais" nos últimos dias. Dormia pensando em sexo e acordava pensando em sexo.

Aquela aparente impressão de troca de papeis, pareceu se intensificar com o desabafo do rapaz. Era como se ele fosse a mulher da relação ansiosa por uma simples conversa, um minuto de atenção e ela o homem, que fugia de conversas e declarações e logo partia pros "finalmente" que era o que de fato lhe interessava.

Alice sentiu sua face queimar com a conclusão de seus pensamentos, mas era exatamente isso o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias. Sabia que o rapaz estava ansioso e preocupado com o tal teste que teria que fazer com o homem chamado Laurent. Passava os dias treinando e aperfeiçoando novas receitas de culinária Espanhola, tudo isso para passar no teste e conseguir a vaga de, talvez, até mesmo futuro chefe do restaurante.

Laurent precisava de alguém para tomar frente no restaurante, alguém que soubesse cozinhar e também cuidar dos negócios, já que não iria residir nos Estados Unidos. Contava com um homem de sua confiança, Alberto, um dos mais antigos chefes de cozinha que havia contratado, mas ele precisava de ajuda, muita ajuda e era aí que entrava a contratação de Jasper. Suas franquias de restaurantes residiam todas na Espanha, que era de onde viria o tal Alberto, mas havia decidido inovar abrindo uma delas em outro país e se desse certo, em outros países diferentes também dentro de alguns anos.

_Como o rapaz conseguira aquela chance de ouro?_ Não sabia ao certo, tudo o que sabia era que segundo ele, _um amigo_, o tinha indicado ao tal Laurent e isso era tudo. E também era o suficiente para satisfazer a sua curiosidade pelo menos por enquanto, afinal, aquilo era ótimo, muito mais do que ótimo já que era infinitamente melhor do que o seu antigo "trabalho", do qual na verdade nunca falaram muito a respeito.

Ainda lhe era mais agradável pensar que ele só dançava para aquelas solteironas desesperadas e omitir a história contada por Demetri, na qual envolvia o rapaz e a tal patricinha do carro importado num beijo cinematográfico, mas que, nada tinha de "técnico".

Tentava não pensar naquilo, por mais que lhe incomodasse, afinal já havia errado uma vez ao pensar que a irmã do rapaz era mais uma de suas possíveis "clientes", então, a tal patricinha podia nem sequer existir e Demetri apenas precisasse de óculos, ou então ainda, de um psicanalista, o que era mais provável, no caso do vizinho ciumento e psicótico que era Demetri quando o assunto era, _um certo italiano._

Mas o caso era que só agora Alice havia notado o quanto Jasper precisava de apoio. Mas não, o "homem da relação" sequer percebera isso.

Será que era nisso que dava ficar três anos sem namorado? Havia se transformado numa... numa maníaca por sexo? Alguém insensível e...

Não. Ainda era uma mulher e... Com "M" maiúsculo. Ainda sabia ser doce e gentil, compreensiva _– mesmo que gostasse muito mais de fazer amor com ele do que de fato "discutir a relação", isso era fato._

A jovem levantou-se e a longa camisa branca de botões deslizou sobre seu corpo, cobrindo quase que completamente as suas pernas. Caminhou até o rapaz sentado no canto do sofá e segurou ambas as laterais da camisa até um pouco acima dos joelhos, para então aninhar-se em seu colo como uma gata. Apoiou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz e então acariciou-lhe os cabelos loiros com carinho, vendo-o finamente se voltar para si.

– Não precisa se preocupar, vai dar tudo certo – ela disse. – Você é o melhor no que faz – Alice completou repousando um beijo suave sobre os lábios do rapaz. – Você tem se esforçado, feito o melhor de si e eu, como sua cobaia, feliz cobaia aliás, tenho acompanhado isso tudo de perto e tendo o prazer de conhecer um pouco mais da Espanha através da culinária – ela completou.

Nos últimos dias experimentara de tudo um pouco, e aquela _Paella_ fora apenas uma das maravilhas que o rapaz havia cozinhado. Eram tantos sabores diferentes, mas que rapidamente satisfizeram o seu paladar.

Poderia até mesmo afirmar que pelo menos uma daquelas histórias de quinhentos anos atrás, contadas pelas tias chatas de Edward depois de um almoço em família, quando os homens saiam e deixavam as mulheres numa perigosa roda de conversa, eram de fato verdade: _também se conquista alguém pelo estômago... _

Jasper certamente se encaixava no perfil perfeito de "_garota prendada e pronta para se casar_"_. _Alguém que tinha mãos hábeis na cozinha e também na cama, alguém capaz de satisfazer plenamente todos os desejos do seu "futuro marido".

Só que para sua felicidade, já que não era lésbica, Jasper também não era uma garota propriamente dita.

– Mas esse é o problema – murmurou Jasper apoiando ambas as mãos sobre as pernas alvas e macias da jovem, após longos minutos de silêncio. – Eu falei com ele ao telefone esta manhã e ele me disse que mudou de idéia e que agora quer que eu lhe apresente algum prato típico daqui, ou algo do tipo, afinal, estamos nos Estados Unidos e ele não irá servir apenas comida espanhola no restaurante; na verdade o que ele deseja é uma fusão entre as duas culturas.

– Acha muito difícil criar algo assim? – indagou Alice, os dedos finos brincando com os cabelos do rapaz.

– Não sei, tenho medo de não conseguir atingir as expectativas dele – respondeu Jasper.

– Você atingiu todas as minhas expectativas e até superou algumas, digamos assim – a jovem sorriu arrancando um meio sorriso do rapaz. – Então porque acha que não superaria as dele? Bom, se bem que, algumas dessas expectativas, eu prefiro que ele nunca venha a ter conhecimento, muito menos superar... Essas são só pra mim – ela completou de forma insinuante.

– Acredite, esse também não é um desejo meu, fique sossegada quanto a isso – o rapaz sorriu divertido. – Mas o fato é que eu estou com medo, Alice – Jasper completou, mas agora sério.

– Medo?

– Sim, medo – continuou Jasper. – Tenho medo de não ter mais o controle de minha vida nas mãos, de ter o poder de mudar de caminho e seguir por esse novo caminho escolhido. Quando eu parti do Texas, vim em busca de algo melhor, de oportunidades, mas chegando aqui, tudo o que eu esperava encontrar nunca sequer havia existido, talvez somente em minha mente.

– Você fala de...

– De tudo – Jasper a interpelou. – Não me orgulho do que fiz, Alice, de muitas coisas que já fiz na vida. Abandonei minha irmã com um filho pequeno, sem pai, sem apoio, porque achei que longe daquele passado, de tudo aquilo, eu poderia me firmar e dar a ela o que eu não pude oferecer a minha mãe, o que meu pai não ofereceu a ela...

– Jasper?

Alice indagou surpresa. Os olhos azuis do rapaz estavam úmidos, e pior, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer para lhe confortar. Aquilo lhe dava um aperto no peito. Até então, ele nunca havia entrado em detalhes a respeito de sua vida, mesmo que desejasse ardentemente saber, e agora que o fazia, sentia um sentimento estranho, como se temesse descobrir a verdade por detrás daquele mar azul.

– Quando meu sobrinho Mario nasceu, Maria tinha dezessete anos – continuou Jasper. – O pai dele desapareceu feito uma nuvem de fumaça no céu e nunca sequer quis ver a cara do filho. Minha mãe havia falecido há pouco tempo, e eu tomava conta de tudo. Trabalhava, tomava conta da casa. Aos vinte e cinco anos, havia me tornado o alicerce daquela casa, mas não estava preparado para aquilo.

– Foi quando você veio pra New York... – murmurou Alice e o rapaz assentiu.

– Morávamos no norte do Texas, numa área rural, e um rapaz pobre com uma irmã e um sobrinho pequeno para cuidar tinha que se desdobrar para conseguir seguir em frente. Trabalhava durante o dia e também a noite. Durante o dia trabalhava numa fazenda, onde Maria e eu morávamos. Eu ajudava em todo e qualquer trabalho pesado, enquanto Maria cuidava de Mario e ao mesmo tempo tentava ajudar com as despesas confeccionando objetos de artesanato e coisas do tipo.

– Mas e a noite? – indagou Alice.

– À noite, eu trabalhava num restaurantezinho no centro. Era auxiliar de cozinha, mas também fazia de tudo um pouco. Saía de lá de madrugada em troca de um salário que mal dava pra cobrir os gastos com meu sobrinho, que vez ou outra adoecia. No entanto, eu gostava de lá, porque sempre gostei de cozinhar e quando estava lá entre temperos e panelas fervilhando, eu me sentia bem, me sentia relaxado e não conseguia pensar em meus problemas.

– Então como vocês pagavam o aluguel da casa de vocês? – a pergunta era óbvia.

Jasper ponderou durante longos instantes, antes de responder a pergunta da jovem.

– Digamos que a _dona _da fazenda onde morávamos, tivesse certo apreço por mim... – o rapaz murmurou desviando o olhar e dessa vez estava realmente constrangido.

– Mas... – começou Alice. Não sabia bem o que sentia diante daquela revelação, porém, não era hora de julgar coisa alguma, era hora de ouvir e tentar entender. – Por que você resolveu vir justo pra cá? Pra New York?

– Porque me deram esperanças de que aqui, eu poderia me firmar. Eu estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Não tinha dinheiro, não tinha perspectiva de vida naquele lugar. Eu queria ser diferente, poder estudar, trabalhar e oferecer uma vida melhor a minha irmã. Não desejava a mesma vida para meu sobrinho. Então eu vim pra cá, com o dinheiro das economias de uma vida toda guardadas por minha mãe. Vim pra cá com o sonho de me firmar e então poder trazer Maria e Mario pra viverem comigo, no entanto, como você bem sabe, nada do que eu esperava aconteceu.

– Mas quando você chegou aqui, você, bem, você devia ter uma idéia de onde ir, alguém que lhe desse apoio até poder se firmar e...

– E tinha – respondeu Jasper. – John, meu antigo patrão enquanto trabalhava naquele restaurantezinho no Texas, me disse para procurar pelo seu irmão Stephen quando chegasse aqui. Ele também era dono de um pequeno restaurante, e dissera ao irmão em sua última carta que precisava de ajuda com os negócios. O problema é que o que eu encontrei não era exatamente o que eu esperava.

– E por que? – indagou Alice.

– Porque o restaurante de Stephen, era na verdade uma fachada usada para encobrir o que realmente lhe dava lucro, o seu verdadeiro negócio. Stephen fazia entregas de comida como se faz com pizzas, mas não era só isso o que ele entregava pelas ruas escuras.

Um pesado silêncio pairou entre ambos.

– Sabe aquela história do garoto ingênuo, que vai pra cidade grande em busca de uma vida melhor, mas se depara com algo ainda pior do que a sua antiga vida? Esse era eu, há três anos atrás, mas a diferença era que eu já não era um menino, muito menos inocente; eu era alguém que esperava trabalhar de forma honesta pra conseguir o seu sustento. Só que eu não sabia que nem sempre isso é possível.

– Quer dizer que você trabalhou pro tal de Stephen, mesmo sabendo dos seus negócios escusos? – Alice arriscou.

– Não. No mesmo dia eu parti e nunca mais voltei a rever Stephen. E foi então que realmente começaram a surgir os problemas pra um recém-chegado a New York: alguns dias dormindo no relento, sem um teto onde pudesse descansar, afinal o pouco que eu tinha mal deu para que eu me instalasse num hotelzinho de quinta por dos ou três dias. Bem, isso e também outras provações normais naquela condição em que eu estava, mas nada daquilo se comparava ao que eu estava sentindo. Me sentia um perdedor. Havia saído do Texas com um sonho e agora ele ruía diante de mim antes mesmo de eu ter podido o alcançar.

– E como você conseguiu ficar aqui até hoje, então?

– É tão... – começou Jasper. – Primeiro: saiba que nem sempre eu fui aquele que se veste de negro e cobre seu rosto com uma máscara, aquele que infelizmente você conheceu. Eu tentei, tentei e tentei por incontáveis vezes, mas todas as portas em que batia se fechavam em minha face. Diga-me: quem ofereceria um trabalho descente a um desconhecido sem estudo, sem eira nem beira? Eu tinha minha irmã, meu sobrinho, por eles eu tinha que continuar de um jeito ou de outro e quando o desespero bate, atitudes desesperadas também são executadas. Consegui permanecer aqui, vivendo daquele jeito que você já pode imaginar...

– Jasper...

– Agora você entende? Eu não mereço esse trabalho e também não mereço você – Jasper tocou o rosto pálido da jovem com a ponta dos dedos. – Minha irmã sequer desconfia no que eu me transformei, eu... Às vezes, tudo o que eu queria era poder voltar no tempo e apagar todas as besteiras que fiz na vida – ele completou com amargura, desviando o olhar.

– Você não pode – Alice sussurrou. – E tampouco eu gostaria que isso acontecesse – ela completou e o rapaz se voltou para si. – Pode parecer egoísmo de minha parte, mas se isso tudo não houvesse acontecido, eu nunca teria te conhecido. Quando eu mais precisava de alguém, você apareceu e graças a você eu me livrei dos grilhões que me prendiam ao passado. Você me fez feliz como nunca havia me sentido até então.

– Alice...

– Eu te amo...

Alice sussurrou envolvendo os braços no pescoço do rapaz num abraço apertado, sentindo os braços fortes do mesmo envolverem suas costas. E não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos.

– Não me importo com o passado, com o que você fez, eu me importo com o futuro, com o nosso futuro e isso é tudo – ela completou afastando-se parcialmente para fitar o rapaz que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Mas, Alice... – começou Jasper levando a ponta dos dedos ao rosto molhado da jovem, apagando as lagrimas que por ali haviam rolado. – Acha mesmo que teria algum futuro ao meu lado? Isso tem me atormentado durante dias, noites... Eu te amo, eu quero você perto de mim, mas no fundo eu sei que isso não é o melhor pra você – ele completou.

– Quem decide isso sou eu – Alice sentenciou, segurando a mão do rapaz em sua face. – E quanto a você, eu sei que você vai passar nesse teste, essa é a sua chance, a chance de poder rever Maria e também o meu futuro afilhado.

– Afilhado?

– Acha mesmo que não vou querer ser chamada de tia por aquela coisa linda que você chama de Mario?

Ambos não puderam conter um riso cristalino em meio as lágrimas.

– Vem – Alice se levantou e então estendeu a mão ao rapaz. – Hoje vamos dormir na minha casa, abraçados e ouvindo o barulho da chuva na janela e eu até te faço cafuné, mas amanhã eu quero o meu Jasper de volta – a jovem sorriu divertida e o rapaz sorriu de volta aceitando o convite.

Não era difícil imaginar que tudo ali, que aquela atmosfera o fizesse sentir-se mal, afinal aquele apartamento também era parte de seu passado.

– Ah, e não se preocupe que não vou permitir que o Ramón lhe tire pedaço algum...

Alice sorriu enquanto arrastava o rapaz para fora do apartamento.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Ai ai... Eu sempre me emociono com o depoimento do Jasper! Imaginem o quanto ele não sofreu para chegar até aqui...

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi! Obrigado! E não canso de repetir que o lugar da Alice é com o Jasper e o Emmett com a Rosalie. E sim, acho que desde aquela conversa no casamento da Bella, a Victoria sentiu uma simpatia pelo Jasper. A Senhorita Sem Nome vai dar alguma dor de cabeça, mas é só! Bjus!

_**Lorena: **_Oi! Sim, o Emm vai perceber que cometeu um engano! Bjus!

_**Dani: **_Oi! Curiosa? Bem, espero que a história da vida do Jazz tenha acalmado um pouco a curiosidade. E sobre a Alice... Ela parece mesmo ser a única louca a fugir do amor do Jasper, mas convenhamos que ela já está calejada de tanto tomar fora e dar fora. Ela só quis agir diferente, e isso tem motivo, medo de perder o que acabou de conquistar. Será que você vai perdoá-la depois da declaração dela nesse capítulo? RSRSRRS. Bjus!

_**Kaarol:**_ Oi! Olha... acho melhor você entrar na fila, hein? RSRSR Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi! É verdade, todo mundo adora receber um feedback, e quando vem lindo assim, melhor ainda! A trilha do último cap tava perfeita também!

_**Ana Luiza: **_Oi! Isso mesmo! E quanto a nova fanfic, temos sim, o problema é tempo para escrever! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	25. Quem é Vivo Sempre Aparece

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 24**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, Bia, Lorena, MahRathbone, polii F, A. Romanov, Bru Moraes, Suh Campbell, Raffa, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Ana Luiza, Cíntia-Cullen, Gabi Doimo, Lari SL, Pen. Ink. Passion, Isabella e Anna R Black.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Alice recebe uma visita inesperada._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO –

**QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE**

– Isso não vai dar certo...

– É claro que vai e... Lembra? Eu prometi que dessa vez seria _eu _quem prepararia o café pro Senhor, _Senhor Whitlock..._

_Mas daquele jeito... _bem, daquele jeito seria mesmo difícil acertar o ponto do omelete e ainda por cima fazer com que o mesmo não caísse da frigideira quando executasse aquela manobra digna de equilibrista, mas muito comum na cozinha. Quer dizer, comum para quem conhecia a cozinha, não só o seu lugar físico, mas a arte de cozinhar e principalmente: _não tinha um par de braços fortes a lhe enlaçarem pela cintura..._

– Você colocou muita coisa dentro dessa frigideira, não sei se vai conseguir virar o omelete para dourar o outro lado e... – Jasper sussurrou contra o seu pescoço, e a jovem se voltou para si.

– E você está mesmo _torcendo _pra eu jogar isso tudo no teto, não está? – Alice se voltou para trás com o cenho franzido apoiando uma das mãos na cintura enquanto com a outra que segurava uma colher de pau, apontava inquisidora para o rapaz.

Jasper sorriu e então se aproximou.

– Eu só acho que o seu lugar não é na cozinha, _Senhorita Brandon –_ ele respondeu vendo a jovem franzir ainda mais o cenho. – Seu lugar é...

Um meio sorriso moldou os lábios do rapaz que se aproximou e sussurrou somente para que a jovem pudesse ouvir. Seu sorriso se alargou ao senti-la trêmula, derrubar a colher de pau e segurar-se em seus ombros.

– Acho que já tenho o meu, hm... _Jazz_ de volta – ela sussurrou em resposta ao sentir os lábios quentes do rapaz deslizarem por seu pescoço. Mas, afinal, que poder era aquele que ele tinha sobre si? – Alice indagou-se entorpecida envolvendo os braços no pescoço do rapaz em busca de apoio.

Jasper sorriu e então tomou-lhe os lábios com ardor, apertando-a contra si, sem que houvesse brecha para escapar de seus braços. Alice agarrou-se a ele e a frigideira por sua vez, acabou por se tornar esquecida no fogão. Na entrada da cozinha, o pequeno yorkshire os fitava com seus olhos atentos, porém com um brilho diferente.

Talvez porque pela primeira vez, não houvesse ficado trancado no banheiro por conta de alguma visita a sua dona?

É, talvez, mas o fato era que o cãozinho parecia estar realmente feliz, ali sentado na entrada da cozinha a fitar o casal. Foi então que a campainha tocou e o cãozinho saiu em disparada até a porta, e pôs-se a latir feito doido chamando a atenção dos dois.

– Eu atendo, meu amor – disse Jasper afastando-se da jovem que com o rosto rosado ajeitava a longa camisa que vestia. – Deve ser o porteiro – ele gritou já a alguns passos da porta, porém, estava enganado e o constatou assim que a abriu.

– Alice, como você pôde fazer isso comigo e... JASPER?

Dois grandes olhos castanhos o fitavam, diria que muito mais do que surpresos, pensou o rapaz.

– Bom... _Bom dia, Bella... _E_... – _Jasper ponderou, e logo depois outra silhueta ganhou forma em frente à porta. _– Bom dia pra você também, Edward._

Por alguns instantes a cena pareceu ter sido congelada. Bella ainda estava com os olhos arregalados e surpresa, mas agora também tinha o rosto rosado, afinal, encontrar um homem só de cueca na porta da casa da sua amiga, quando se espera encontrar a mesma enrolada nas cobertas e comendo brigadeiro, bem... Aquilo era realmente uma situação inusitada. Não que não fosse, digamos, _melhor_, ver que sua amiga se encontrava muito melhor do que imaginava estar – num estado de depressão profunda –, mas o fato era que não esperava aquilo. Ramón por sua vez correu de volta até a cozinha como se quisesse avisar a dona sobre as inesperadas visitas a sua porta.

Já Edward...

Depois do aparente choque inicial – afinal, depois que soubera sobre o tal plano maluco de Alice, esperava tudo, menos aquilo, assim como a esposa –, já dava ares que a fera adormecida dentro de si queria ardentemente rugir.

_Aquilo lá era _jeito _de se abrir uma porta?_ – ele pensou, puxando a esposa para si e contendo a insuportável vontade de cobrir os olhos castanhos de Bella com as mãos.

– Bem, eu... – começou Jasper, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos num gesto constrangido, mas não teve tempo.

– Quem é, _Jazz_?_ – _Alice gritou da cozinha enquanto se aproximava. Encontrou o cãozinho pelo caminho e o pegou nos braços antes de continuar. – Quem será o idiota que vem a essa hora da manhã fazer uma visita? Porque se for o Mike, eu...

– NÃO É O _MIKE_, ALICE! A IDIOTA SOU _EU_! – respondeu Bella se desvencilhando o abraço protetor de Edward.

– _BELLA_? – Alice exasperou arregalando os olhos e quase derrubando o cãozinho, como se a aparição da amiga ali fosse o mesmo que a aparição de um extraterrestre de uma galáxia muito distante. _– O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – ela gesticulou se aproximando de Jasper.

– Pelo visto _nada, _só bancando a _idiota _que escolheu a pior hora pra visitar uma amiga, a qual esperava encontrar enterrada num leito de morte. Por que não atendeu as minhas ligações, não respondeu aos meus e-mails? Fiquei _muito _preocupada com você – completou Bella, mas já havia abrandando o seu tom de voz.

– Eu, bem... – começou Alice, mas foi a vez de Edward interromper.

– Ela está bem Bella, muito melhor do que podíamos imaginar, pelo que você pôde ver – Edward completou analisando a cena e só então Alice percebeu em que situação estavam: ela vestindo a mesma camisa larga e comprida do rapaz desde a noite anterior e ele... ele, bem mais a vontade que a si, digamos assim.

– É, bem – Alice começou sem saber o que dizer.

– Mas que cheiro é esse? – indagou Bella ao perceber que uma nuvem densa de fumaça vinha da cozinha junto a um forte cheiro de queimado.

– Deus! – Alice exasperou e praticamente jogou o cãozinho nos braços de Jasper. – Os omeletes!

Dito isso, a jovem correu para a cozinha sendo seguida por Bella, que foi lhe dirigindo broncas pelo caminho como costumava fazer desde os tempos de colégio, onde por várias vezes assumia o papel de "mãe" da amiga. Jasper as acompanhou com o olhar e então se voltou para Edward ainda parado à porta.

– Acho melhor entrarmos, não?

###

Por muita sorte, Alice não teve que chamar a ajuda dos bombeiros. A fumaça havia ido embora pela janela com a ajuda de um ventilador ligado na cozinha. O único e verdadeiro problema foi ter que convencer Demetri que de fato a casa não estava pegando fogo. Demetri morria de medo de fogo e havia batido a sua porta com o celular na mão pronto para chamar pelo corpo de bombeiros. Só não o fez porque Felix não permitiu. O italiano havia aparecido à porta do apartamento minutos depois com metade da barba por fazer e o rosto todo coberto de creme de barbear. Ver Jasper aparecer só de cueca na porta do apartamento e tentar persuadir Demetri de que realmente estava tudo bem, não o havia agradado nem um pouco. Em poucos segundos arrastara Demetri dali e vociferara com o porteiro que havia aparecido no patamar ao lado do elevador, com a cara de quem iria fazer a mesma pergunta aos vizinhos. Em poucos instantes e com alguns palavrões em italiano tudo estava resolvido.

E agora, que o "pior" havia passado, ali estavam eles, os amigos de sempre, de anos, sentados naquela mesma sala onde sempre se reuniam, mas no mais completo silêncio. Jasper não estava presente, fora tomar um banho e se trocar.

– Será que agora dá pra senhorita me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, dona Mary Alice Brandon? –Bella lançou um olhar inquisidor a jovem e ao seu lado, Edward mantinha o mesmo olhar indagador.

Sentada no sofá de frente ao casal, Alice não sabia por onde começar. Ajeitou o roupão que havia vestido sobre a camisa, suspirou e então tentou começar a explicar:

– Bem, como posso dizer...? – Alice gesticulou. – Aconteceu, Bella...!

– Como assim,_ aconteceu_? – exasperou Bella e logo depois abaixou o tom de voz. – A última vez que nos vimos você estava morta de amores pelo Emmett, com vontade de matar a Rosalie e isso tudo não passava de um plano maluco, você se lembra? Agora encontro você com um desconhecido dentro de casa e a julgar pelo que vi, não mais tão _desconhecido_ pra você, não é mesmo?

Alice suspirou pausadamente.

– Primeiro: o Jasper _não é_ um desconhecido e claro que me lembro de tudo, mas você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu naquela bendita festa de casamento, não sabe? O que o seu querido amigo Emmett fez? – a expressão de Alice endureceu.

– É claro que sei, mas você por acaso sabe dos motivos dele pra ter feito o que fez?

– Ah, por Deus Bella, não me venha defendê-lo agora! – Alice rolou os olhos e desviou o olhar sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Nem mesmo o _Edward _o está defendendo e você vai fazer isso? E eu que pensei que você era minha amiga...

– O que você acha que o Emmett é da Rosalie? – pela primeira vez, Edward interpelou a conversa.

– _Amigo_? Sei, _amigos... _Bom a não ser que o significado de amigos pra eles dois tenha um sentido mais amplo, por assim dizer – Alice zombou. – Não acredito que seja mesmo somente coisa de "amigos" fugirem no meio na noite para uma viagem romântica...

– Considera mesmo _romântico _viajar às pressas pra velar o corpo do pai da Rose? – Edward respondeu com firmeza.

– Como? – Alice pareceu momentaneamente aérea com aquela indagação como se fosse algo absurdo de se ouvir. – Como assim, _velar o pai dela_?

– Você realmente não abriu nem mesmo os meus e-mails, não foi? – indagou Bella. – Lá eu lhe avisei que o pai da Rosalie havia morrido e que o Emmett foi com ela até Los Angeles por conta disso. Enquanto todos se divertiam na nossa festa de casamento, Rosalie recebeu um telefonema contando que o pai dela havia falecido.

– Que horror... – Alice murmurou visivelmente pasma com tudo aquilo.

– Sim, foi algo terrível e sinto muito pela Rosalie. Não sei se você se recorda, mas ela não falava com o pai desde que veio morar sozinha em New York... – continuou Bella e Alice assentiu silenciosamente.

– Mas... – Alice começou temerosa. – Isso não justifica o que o Emmett fez, sumir sem ao menos me dizer o porquê – ela completou lançando um olhar significativo a Edward. Aquilo, por mais triste que fosse, não diminuía a raiva que estava sentindo por ter sido abandonada daquele jeito. – Ele não podia ter feito aquilo...

– Concordo com você e tive vontade de torcer o pescoço do Emmett por conta disso também, mas analisando melhor, eu percebi que talvez ele tenha feito isso a pedido da própria Rosalie – comentou Edward e Bella se voltou surpresa para o marido. – Era o nosso casamento e talvez ela tenha pensado que contar sobre a morte do pai fosse atrapalhar a nossa felicidade naquele dia tão especial. Somos amigos dela e é claro que teríamos nos entristecido com o que aconteceu.

– Sabe que... – começou Bella. – Não havia parado pra analisar dessa forma? Mas sim, faz todo o sentido – ela completou.

– É, talvez faça sentido sim, mas vocês não acham que eles estão demorando _demais _pra voltar? Se fosse somente isso, eles já teriam retornado há muito tempo, se bem que, não preciso do Emmett! A Rosalie que fique com ele todo pra ela! – Alice bufou amarga.

– Não ouviu nada do que acabamos de dizer, não foi? – indagou Bella.

– Ouvi sim e também sinto muito pela Rosalie, mas como você bem vê, eu não preciso mais do Emmett, estou bem, aliás, _estou ótima_!_ –_ Alice sorriu, mas seu sorriso não era totalmente sincero. O que havia acabado de ouvir parecia ter remexido em algo que julgava ter enterrado.

– E como foi que _de uma hora pra outra_ você dirigiu tudo o que sentia por ele pra outra pessoa? Eu não acredito nisso, Alice – completou Bella.

– O Jasper, ele me ajudou, ele me fez mais feliz nesses últimos dias do que eu jamais me senti na vida, seja ao lado do Emmett ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele me completa, Bella – Alice completou em tom de confidência.

Nesse instante, Jasper reapareceu à porta do quarto, agora devidamente vestido e alinhado.

– Perdão, não queria interromper a conversa de vocês e... – ele começou visivelmente constrangido, mesmo que só houvesse pego o final da conversa.

– Não se preocupe, estamos de saída – respondeu Bella já se levantando do sofá junto de Edward; ela se voltou para Alice e completou: – Eu acho que você precisa pensar bem em tudo isso, pensar com calma. Amanhã eu volto e a gente conversa melhor, ouviu bem?

Alice assentiu em silêncio, mesmo que a contragosto.

– Tenham um bom dia – disse Bella, puxando Edward pela mão até a porta sem esperar que alguém os seguisse até lá.

Jasper contemplou aquilo em silêncio e então se sentou ao lado da jovem assim que o casal saíra porta afora.

– Me desculpe – ele começou.

– Desculpar pelo quê? – Alice se voltou para o rapaz.

– Por...

– Por nada – Alice o cortou. – Não sei que parte da conversa você ouviu ou o que você possa ter entendido, mas saiba que se tem alguém que deve alguma coisa aqui, esse alguém sou eu. Se não fosse por você e por seu apoio, eu nem sei o que seria de mim.

– Mas...

– Você sabia que o pai da Rosalie morreu? – Alice o cortou mais uma vez.

– Na verdade, sim – respondeu Jasper já esperando pelo olhar surpreso da jovem.

– Mas... como? – Alice indagou confusa e incrédula.

– Quando ela soube disso, eu estava junto dela – Jasper respondeu.

– Como assim, _junto_? – indagou Alice e tinha uma pontinha de ciúmes em sua indagação.

– Você havia sumido dali, do salão, depois de dançar com o Emmett e...

Jasper continuou e no mesmo instante, Alice sentiu que não era justo lhe cobrar alguma coisa, não naquele momento. Pelo que tudo levava a crer, ou pelo menos estava tentando entender, enquanto beijava Emmett no jardim, ou melhor _quase _beijava, Jasper estava junto de Rosalie quando esta recebera o telefonema com aquela triste mensagem.

– Mas se sabia disso tudo, por que não me contou? Por que não me contou o que havia acontecido? – ela indagou com uma ponta de desaprovação pelo fato do rapaz ter omitido sobre o acontecido.

– Faria diferença você saber? Digo, _diminuiria_ o que você estava sentindo por ele naquele momento, se eu tivesse lhe contado?

– Não – a resposta de Alice foi rápida e direta.

– Foi o que pensei – respondeu Jasper. – Eu não me senti no direito de contar aquilo, aquilo era algo íntimo e que só alguém que convivia no seu círculo de amigos deveria contar. Eu ouvi aquilo ao acaso, porque a própria Rosalie mencionou isso ao celular, mas independente disso, eu não concordo com o que o Emmett fez. Não se abandona a mulher que se ama assim dessa forma. Ele devia sim ter acompanhado a Rosalie naquele momento tão difícil, afinal são amigos, mas isso não impedia que lhe informasse a respeito antes de partir.

Por alguns instantes, Alice apenas fitou os olhos azuis do rapaz até que um singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

– Você é lindo, sabia?

– Como? – indagou Jasper, mas nos instantes seguintes pôde compreender o que a jovem queria dizer.

Alice lançou-se em seus braços e o abraçou apertado. E por longos instantes permaneceram assim, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro.

– O que acha de irmos ao cinema hoje à noite? – indagou Alice, finalmente se afastando do rapaz e sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas.

– Eu acho ótimo, mas a Bella não vai...

– Só amanhã, você ouviu – Alice sorriu. – E mais: um bom filme sempre me relaxa.

– Será um prazer, então – Jasper retribuiu o sorriso. – Mas agora, é melhor darmos um jeito naquela cozinha, não?

– Temos mesmo? – Alice indagou fazendo manha. Odiava afazeres domésticos, quaisquer que fossem.

– Se ainda quiser que eu lhe faça algumas _tortillas espanholas _para o nosso café/almoço, sim – ele respondeu fitando o relógio de pulso.

– E isso é bom? – Alice indagou, com os olhos cintilando como os de uma criança diante de uma loja de doces.

– Posso lhe dizer que se trata do "arroz com feijão" dos espanhóis, eu andei pesquisando – o rapaz sorriu. – Mas, só saberemos se é bom ou não se experimentarmos. Vamos pra cozinha?

– Claro – respondeu Alice. – Contanto que compremos uma frigideira nova, porque aquela eu não me arrisco a lavar nem por todas as _tortillas _do mundo...

A jovem brincou ao se recordar da frigideira enegrecida e abandonada na cozinha.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Bem, mais um capítulo lindinho, mas lembrem-se de que nem tudo são flores: a "Senhorita Sem Nome" se aproxima... RSRSR

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! Eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, Jasper e Alice é a perfeição! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, o Jasper tem mesmo uma história de vida emocionante. O Emmett ainda vai demorar para voltar, mas já disse para não se preocupar que o lugar dele é com a Rosalie. A atitude da Victoria acaba surpreendendo mesmo e a Senhorita Sem Nome... Ela vai aparecer no próximo capítulo para atormentar o Jasper, mas ainda não terá seu nome revelado! RSRSR. Bjus!

_**Lorena:**_ Oi Lorena! Pois é... Você e todas as Alispers do mundo vão ter que entrar na briga para ver quem consola o Jasper... RSRRSS. Bjus!

_**Polii F.:**_ Oi! O capítulo está aqui, espero que goste mesmo! Bjus!

_**Ana Luiza: **_Oi! Obrigado! Capítulo aqui postado, esperamos que goste! Pra mim, o melhor casal de Twi é Alisper, sempre! Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi! Ahhh, amei a trilha! Não conhecia a música, mas achei que tem tudo a ver com o desabafo do Jasper! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	26. Obsessão

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 25**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** MahRathbone, Lorena, Bia, A. Romanov, Olg'Austen, Bru Moraes, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Cíntia-Cullen, Pen. Ink. Passion, Lari SL, Anna R Black e Isabella.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Existe alguém muito obcecada por Jasper..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS –

**OBS****ESSÃO**

Uma longa e interminável espera.

A ida e vinda de Alice em frente ao restaurante causaria enjôo a qualquer um que acompanhasse seus passos, até mesmo a si mesma, se não estivesse tão ansiosa com o que poderia estar acontecendo lá dentro. Há dois dias Jasper havia recebido uma ligação de Laurent lhe informando quando seria o tal teste e esse dia havia chegado. Era tão... _estranho, _estar justamente em frente _à aquele restaurante_ mais uma vez. Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, poderia ser outro carro o que estava parado ali em frente e também poderia estar vendo de um outro ângulo a traição de James. Fora exatamente ali, há exatos três anos que flagrara James com Victoria_._

_"É Alice, parece que você gosta mesmo de sofrer, né? Ver a traição do ex de um outro ângulo? Por Deus... Quem pensaria em tal possibilidade?"_

Algum... masoquista talvez?

Alice balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados, tentando afastar aquelas infelizes coincidências e lembranças nem um pouco agradáveis, mas ainda achava tudo aquilo uma tremenda coincidência. Justo _aquele restaurante_? Tudo bem que agora ele levasse o nome da franquia _Borg Scott_ e tivesse uma imensa placa avisando: _"Em breve reinauguração!"_; mas ainda assim não deixava de ser uma coincidência, sem contar que nem ao menos soubera que o _"Le Garden"_ havia sido fechado.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia vir fazer uma surpresa a... _Ao seu namorado_? Como dissera ao rapaz que aparecera há alguns minutos atrás em frente ao restaurante e lhe perguntara se desejava alguma coisa? Era a primeira vez que o chamara assim: _namorado. _Um rapaz trajando um uniforme de garçom aparecera à porta do restaurante e lhe perguntara se desejava alguma coisa e a sua resposta foi na verdade uma pergunta:

_"Hm, o meu... o meu... O meu _namorado _veio fazer um teste aqui mais cedo e eu gostaria de saber se ele ainda está por aqui..."_

Quando lhe dissera o seu nome, o rapaz havia lhe confirmado que sim, Jasper ainda estava com o chefe fazendo o tal teste. Jasper havia lhe dito que provavelmente sairia de lá às sete horas, mas que poderia demorar um pouco mais, afinal nunca se sabe. Lhe aconselhara a o esperar em casa, mas... _Mas não havia aguentado a espera, _Alice suspirou. E agora estava ali, sem saber ao certo por quanto tempo ainda o esperaria.

A casa de Bella não ficava muito longe dali, mas... Não, não era uma boa idéia ir até lá. Pela graça de todos os deuses haviam se entendido, ou pelo menos abrandado as suas acaloradas conversas onde a amiga insistia em dizer que havia se precipitado em se jogar de cabeça e de olhos vendados naquela relação com Jasper. Bella lhe dizia que não conheciam Jasper o suficiente e que, a sua história com Emmett ainda não havia acabado, não até que ele estivesse de volta a cidade e que conversassem, portanto, deveria ter mais cautela na forma como se entregava aos _"seus arroubos de adolescente". _Dizia-lhe que não encontrava outras palavras para definir como estava agindo e quando fazia esses tipos de comentários era como se estivesse conversando com alguma tia chata e centenária de Edward. Será que algumas semanas na Inglaterra, junto daquelas morcegas velhas, haviam derretido e fundido o cérebro de Bella numa espécie de rocha não pensante e antiquada?

Não importava quantas vezes dissesse que amava Jasper e que aquilo era recíproco, a amiga sempre desconversava e achava mil empecilhos para azedar a sua dose extra-forte de doçura. Chegara até mesmo a lhe afirmar, com as bochechas mais vermelhas que dois tomates, que aquilo não era mais que _sexo _e como havia passado alguns anos sem... bem, que _aquilo _a estava confundindo.

Enfim, não conseguia entender a amiga, parecia estar tentando de uma forma estranha, muito estranha aliás, apenas lhe proteger, como faz uma mãe diante da possibilidade de sua filha caçula, no auge de sua inocência e também rebeldia, estar se envolvendo com algum marginal ou coisa do tipo.

Havia até mesmo chegado a esbravejar a todo pulmões com amiga, um certo dia, diante de tanta "preocupação":

_"Bella, já não tenho mais quinze anos! E também já não sou mais virgem desde os dezesseis pra que você se preocupe de tal forma e tampouco sou sua filha pra me tratar desse jeito!"_

No entanto, o _"Eu só queria lhe ajudar..."_ quebrou-lhe as pernas.

Aqueles olhos castanhos a verterem grossas lágrimas fizeram Alice retroceder. _Estava gritando com uma mulher grávida?_ _Mas que horror! _Bella sempre fora assim, se preocupara e até demais consigo, mas no fundo, ela tinha sim bons motivos para tamanha preocupação. Se metia sempre nas piores encrencas e quem é que a consolava depois? Sim, era ela, _Bella, _e por isso mesmo, por estar com os ombros calejados de tanto lhe emprestar o tal do "ombro amigo" depois de mais uma decepção amorosa, devia temer que mais uma queda fosse demais para que pudesse se reerguer, mesmo com sua ajuda. O que na verdade, seria mesmo demais, mas quem disse que cairia?

Nesse instante seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz surpresa e conhecida atrás de si.

– _Alice_? – Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha num misto de surpresa e felicidade por encontrar a jovem ali. – Você não devia estar...

– Não aguentei te esperar em casa...

Alice virou-se, se deparando com o rapaz em frente ao restaurante, sua expressão parecia estar enlevada como se não conseguisse conter a felicidade que o invadia.

– Passei! Passei no teste! – ele sorriu.

– Ah, mas que ótimo! – Alice sorriu de volta e no instante seguinte os braços do rapaz a envolviam num caloroso abraço e a rodopiavam pelos ares, os dois rodando parados no mesmo lugar. – Eu sabia que você ia passar! – ela completou, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

– Graças a você! – respondeu Jasper depositando a jovem no chão.

– A mim? – Alice indagou confusa.

– Sim, a _você_ – continuou Jasper. – Lembra daquele dia em que eu lhe fiz as tortillas, mas não tínhamos batatas para fazer?

– Huhum... – Alice assentiu. – E fizemos com bacon?

– Isso, eu refiz isso hoje para o Senhor Borg Scott e ele aprovou a idéia, me disse que não há nada mais "_espanhol-americanizado_"!Eu nem consigo acreditar que algo tão simples o satisfez.

– Mas são as coisas simples que mais nos satisfazem e como você bem sabe, na maioria das vezes o pouco é que se torna o muito – Alice sorriu diante da expressão satisfeita do rapaz.

– Ele me disse que a princípio eu serei ajudante do chefe Alberto, mas que se me destacar e ganhar a confiança dele, daqui a algum tempo poderei até mesmo alcançar o posto dele, já que segundo Laurent, Alberto é peça indispensável da franquia dele na Espanha – o rapaz sorriu divertido. – Alberto por sua vez também não pretende ficar muito tempo aqui nos Estados Unidos, já que toda sua família reside em Madri e que se depender do que ele me viu fazer hoje, ele me colocará para substituí-lo em breve. Provavelmente eu terei que fazer alguns cursos, mas o importante é que isso tudo sem dúvidas é uma porta aberta – completou ele com um ar triunfante.

– Mas que maravilha Jazz! – Alice sorriu igualmente feliz por ele.

– Sabe aquelas _leche fritas_, que te falei?

– Aquelas o quê? – Alice franziu o cenho.

– _Leche fritas_, uma sobremesa, mas não importa – continuou Jasper. – Eu fiz algumas leche fritas como sobremesa e tanto Alberto como Laurent também aprovaram. Qualquer dia lhe faço algumas e você vai entender do que eu estou falando. Leche frita é um doce muito apreciado na Espanha.

– Está certo, mas... – Alice ponderou. – O que acha de sairmos pra comemorar? Quem sabe ir até aquele restaurante japonês que te falei?

– Eu acho ótimo! – Jasper sorriu, porém nesse instante seu celular tocou. – Só um minuto, pode ser meu _futuro/já/patrão_, não é mesmo?

Alice sorriu divertida vendo-o atender o celular, porém viu a expressão do mesmo mudar completamente assim que atendeu. Jasper imediatamente se voltou para trás como se pudesse avistar alguém ali as suas costas, pronto para lhe dar um bote, enquanto em silêncio ouvia a voz que lhe falava do outro lado da linha. Alice por sua vez sentiu aquela mesma sensação estranha diante do que parecia ser a voz de uma mulher, no entanto, nada disse; apenas esperou.

– Está certo – Jasper respondeu por fim desligando o celular e isso foi tudo o que disse desde que o atendera.

– Quem er... – começou Alice, mas Jasper a interpelou.

– Minha Deusa, por favor, poderia ir até o restaurante e me esperar lá? – quando Alice tentou argumentar ele a interpelou mais uma vez. – É minha irmã, parece que ela ligou pra mim e como não estava lá, o Mike me retornou a ligação, porque segundo ele, ela desejava muito falar comigo. Parece que ela me deixou uma mensagem na secretária, então eu vou até lá pra ver o que é e depois vou até o restaurante, tudo bem?

– Tu... Tudo, mas... – Alice começou meio incerta. – Não é melhor eu ir com você e...

– Não, por favor, vá e me espere lá, não deve ser nada sério, sim?

– Está bem, você sabe onde fica, né? – Alice indagou.

– Sim, eu sei sim – respondeu Jasper e parecia estar estranhamente nervoso com aquela demora da jovem em partir. – Nunca comi lá, mas já passei em frente várias vezes – ele completou.

– Te vejo lá então – Alice aproximou-se repousando um beijo suave sobre os lábios do rapaz, antes de se afastar e pegar um táxi no ponto do outro lado da rua.

Jasper suspirou deslizando ambas as mãos sobre os cabelos vendo aos poucos o táxi desaparecer depois de virar a esquina, nesse mesmo instante, vinda das sombras mãos que pareciam garras o puxaram pelo casaco.

– _Como... Como pode chamar aquela... _aquelazinha_ de Deusa? EU sou a sua ÚNICA DEUSA, ou será que se esqueceu?_

Os olhos azuis da jovem pareciam desejar fulmina-lo por tamanho crime, ofensa. Jasper desvencilhou-se de suas garras afiadas e então a encarou seriamente, talvez como nunca tivesse feito antes.

– Aqui não – ele disse e então a arrastou sem qualquer cortesia, no intuito de saírem para bem longe dali. – Está de carro?

Um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios da jovem, como se aquilo se tratasse de uma declaração de amor e uma irresistível promessa de prazer e pecado naquele fim de noite.

– O que você acha? – ela apontou para o carro de luxo parado em frente ao restaurante. Havia comprado aquele novo "mimo" naquela mesma semana, o anterior já a havia enjoado, talvez pela cor já fora de moda.

– Vamos, e pra bem longe daqui – ele completou caminhando até o carro e a mesma o seguiu quase que saltitante.

No instante seguinte o carro sumia pelas ruas escuras sabe-se lá com qual destino.

###

Alice sentia sua cabeça dar voltas. O que fora aquilo afinal? Ou estava ficando maluca, ou então, havia sim reconhecido a voz da tal mulher, a mesma quem ligara para Jasper há um certo tempo atrás, pensou ela. Tudo estava indo tão bem, porque aquela bendita dúvida, aquela incerteza tinha que se apoderar do seu coração justo agora?

Com passos leves, a jovem seguiu absorta em seus pensamentos até a entrada do pequeno restaurante japonês. Gostava tanto dali. Só esperava não virar abóbora aquela noite...

###

– O que pretende me trazendo aqui? – indagou Jasper apontando para o letreiro colorido da boate assim que o carro estacionou. Haviam passado longos minutos rodando pela cidade até chegarem ali.

– Me divertir, o que mais? – a jovem lhe respondeu num largo sorriso enquanto desatava o cinto de segurança e desligava o carro. – A não ser que... – ela começou com um olhar insinuante e sem pudor algum deslizou uma das mãos sobre a coxa esquerda do rapaz. – Que deseje um lugar mais reservado pra...

– Nada – Jasper respondeu seco retendo o seu toque, quase que com repulsa. – Nada mais que não seja uma conversa, não é isso que você tanto queria? Portanto, esse nem de longe é o melhor lugar – ele completou voltando sua atenção para as luzes na entrada da boate.

– _Eu quero você_... – ela sussurrou chamando-lhe a atenção e aproximando-se do rapaz no banco ao lado, os seios quase saltando para fora do decote do vestido vermelho.

Mais parecia uma tigresa com seus olhos claros, cintilantes com os de uma fera no cio. Seu corpo sinuoso a ondular em sua direção feito uma serpente.

– Eu quero _sentir _você... dentro de mim, Jasper...

Ela voltou a sussurrar aproximando-se ainda mais, reclinando-se sobre o rapaz e envolvendo as mãos entre seus cabelos. Seus lábios rosados roçaram os dele, mas isso foi tudo.

– Perdeu seu tempo então – Jasper se desvencilhou mais uma vez da teia que a jovem tecia em volta de si e saiu bruscamente do carro.

– Espera! – ela gritou e desajeitada correu atrás do rapaz deixando o carro aberto. – Eu te amo, droga! Será que é proibido te amar? Te desejar?

A jovem esbravejou gesticulando de forma espalhafatosa sem sequer se importar com o olhar das pessoas que estavam em frente ao recinto, enquanto o rapaz aparentemente procurava por um táxi.

– Será que não entende isso? – ela continuou.

– É você que não entende – Jasper murmurou deslizando uma das mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos. – Isso não é amor...

– É o quê, então? Desejo? Obsessão? Que seja! – ela esbravejou se aproximando do rapaz mais uma vez. – Eu só sei que não suporto mais essa distância, não suporto mais ficar sem sentir suas mãos, seus lábios... seu corpo colado no meu...

Jasper suspirou mais uma vez. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura, uma tremenda loucura. Aquela mulher era louca, _ele _fora louco para ter se envolvido com ela. E o pior de tudo era que não conseguia parar de pensar em Alice o esperando naquele restaurante japonês.

– _OLHE PRA MIM_! – ela gritou, cansada de ser ignorada. – Como pode estar aqui comigo e estar com o pensamento naquelazinha, naquela horrorosa? Olhe bem, olhe _bem _pra mim; estando _comigo _como pode desejar estar com outra mulher? – a jovem esbravejou indignada.

É claro que era bela. Era linda, e faria o mais lindo dos anjos de Botticelli morrer de inveja, pensou Jasper fitando os enfurecidos olhos azuis da garota. O rosto perfeito, longos cabelos que mais pareciam cortinas de seda, curvas perfeitas embebidas em perfume francês. Não era cego para não enxergar tal coisa, mas convivera tempo suficiente com ela para saber que sua beleza não era o suficiente para fazer com que se apaixonasse por ela. Seu gênio intempestivo e sua obsessão por controlar a vida das pessoas desfazia todo e qualquer encanto que sua beleza podia oferecer aos olhos.

Era apenas uma garotinha mimada presa num corpo de mulher, alguém que não havia aprendido a crescer e tampouco a respeitar os demais. Sempre tivera tudo e se tinha tudo aquilo que queria pouco importava o que os outros estivessem passando, ou se tivesse que passar por cima dos sentimentos de quem quer que fosse para alcançar o que queria. Era sempre: Eu, eu e eu.

– Me responda! – ela vociferou mais uma vez agarrando-se ao casaco do rapaz com força. – Como pode? Como pode desejar estar com _ela _a estar _comigo_?Como pode beijá-la e não querer _me _beijar?

– Por que eu a amo! – ele respondeu com firmeza, afastando as mãos da jovem com brusquidão. – Eu a amo como jamais amei alguém em minha vida, mas não tenho como lhe explicar, você não entende e nem nunca entenderá o que é isso, porque você não é capaz de amar e tampouco de ser amada por alguém! – ele sentenciou.

Uma onda de fúria subiu a cabeça da jovem, seus olhos azuis faiscaram perigosamente num brilho frio como metal e automaticamente sua mão esbofeteou o rapaz.

– Acho que isso encerra a nossa conversa, não? – disse Jasper levando a ponta dos dedos até o lado esquerdo da face onde um fino filete de sangue escorria depois da bofetada da jovem. – E eu lhe peço, por favor, não me procure mais.

Dito isso, caminhou para fora do estacionamento até alcançar a rua. Do outro lado havia uma frota de táxis. Percebendo a intenção do rapaz, a jovem correu até ele, mas na pressa se desequilibrou e caiu na sarjeta rasgando a lateral do fino vestido de seda que usava, esfolando os joelhos brancos como mármore.

– Espera... Por favor, espera! Me perdoa, eu sinto muito, não queria te machucar! Isso não vai se repetir, eu juro...

As pessoas ao redor viam aquilo com expressões estranhas no rosto, quase que indiferentes, a exceção era um homem alto e bem vestido que havia acabado de estacionar com um carro tão ou mais luxuoso que o da mulher ali prostrada. Haviam muitos carros de luxo ali, era um bairro nobre e a boate condizia com ostentação de seus frequentadores, mas sem dúvida alguma o carro da jovem e do homem que ali havia chegado eram os mais caros.

– Aquela ali é a...? – ele indagou apontando para a jovem que chorava prostrada no chão.

– Sim, _Senhor Demming –_ o segurança na porta da boate lhe respondeu.

###

Os dedos de Alice tamborilavam sobre a mesa de forma impaciente. Uma hora... _uma hora e vinte e três minutos_ e NADA dele chegar. Está certo que o prédio onde moravam não era exatamente do outro lado da rua, mas também não ficava na Sibéria para que Jasper ainda não tivesse retornado, ela pensou enquanto seus olhos se detinham mais uma vez sobre a luminária colorida no teto. Definitivamente estava difícil demais acreditar naquela história da _ligação de sua irmã._

– Cheguei minha Deusa! Desculpe a demora – nesse mesmo instante a voz do rapaz soou atrás de si, enquanto o mesmo repousava um beijo suave em sua bochecha e caminhava até o outro lado da mesa.

– Você trocou de camisa? – os olhos negros da jovem imediatamente notaram a diferença nos trajes do rapaz e não pôde controlar a ânsia em indagar o porquê daquilo. – Por quê?

Jasper pareceu visivelmente incomodado com aquilo e seu sorriso imediatamente morreu.

– A outra estava suja. Sabe como é, estava cozinhando e bem, aproveitei que passei em casa e troquei – ele respondeu.

_"Droga! Sinto cheiro de perfume de mulher..." – _Alice suspirou levando ambas as mãos ao rosto e o cobrindo.

E o pior é que aquele perfume lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, só não se recordava de onde. A vontade que tinha era de se levantar dali e revistar cada parte do corpo do rapaz em busca de alguma marca de batom ou arranhão.

– Está tudo bem com você? – Jasper se reclinou sobre a mesa e foi então que Alice percebeu o pequeno arranhão no rosto do mesmo.

– O que é isso? O que é isso no seu rosto?

– Não sei – ele começou se afastando e levando a ponta dos dedos até o ferimento. – Devo ter me arranhado na pressa em me trocar.

– E sua irmã? – Alice indagou mecanicamente.

– O quê? – Jasper indagou surpreso, mas logo reconsertou o seu breve esquecimento. – Ela está bem, só estava preocupada comigo já que fazia dias que eu não falava com ela, só isso – ele completou.

Ele esperou que a Alice lhe fizesse mais algumas centenas de perguntas – o que era mais do que óbvio e também justo – ou que então se atirasse sobre si e o obrigasse a dar qualquer resposta mais convincente que aquela, porém o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário. Alice suspirou e então se voltou para o rapaz, depois de fitar por longos instantes a madeira escura da mesa.

– Vamos jantar...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! O que posso dizer? A revelação sobre a Senhorita Sem Nome está cada vez mais próxima! Embora neste capítulo, haja uma preciosa dica sobre quem ela é! Mais palpites? RSRSRS.

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Lorena:**_ Up... o quê?

_**Bia:**_ A história da Hana é muito maravilhosa! E a história do Emm com a Rose, eles vão ficar juntos sim, e sobre o segredo, acho que eu já contei que envolve Alice... Mas isso só será revelado nos capítulos finais. A Senhorita Sem Nome é uma louca, e tivemos a demonstração disso neste cap; mas, por mais desequilibrada que seja, ela não vai separar o Jasper da Alice (pelo menos, não por muito tempo). RSRSR. Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi! Preciso dizer que mais uma vez amei a trilha? All Star é linda! E, como sempre tudo a ver! A Bella continua bancando a mãe da Alice, mas não vai atrapalhar muito, prometo! RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	27. A Grande Noite

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 26**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** MahRathbone, Lay Sampaio, A. Romanov, Bia, polii F., Olg'Austen, Veve Radcliffe, Giovanna, Bru Moraes, Pamy's Cullen, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Aninhah8, Anna R Black, Cíntia-Cullen, Ana Luiza, Pen. Ink. Passion, Lari SL e Isabella.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_É chegada a grande noite da estréia de Jasper como chefe de cozinha._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE –

**A GRANDE NOITE**

_Sábado, às oito horas..._

Esse seria o dia da reinauguração do antigo restaurante conhecido como _Le Garden_. Seria a estréia de Jasper, não como ajudante do chefe contratado por Laurent, como havia sido combinado a princípio, mas sim, como o próprio chefe. Alguns dias trabalhando no cardápio e nas receitas que serviriam na reinauguração do restaurante, foram o bastante para que Alberto indicasse Jasper como o seu substituto a Laurent. Laurent havia achado um tanto quanto precipitada a afirmação de Alberto, mas conhecia o velho Alberto há muitos anos e sabia que o amigo tinha olhos clínicos quando o assunto tratava de "novos talentos". Alberto sabia como reconhecer o talento de um novo chefe e havia visto isso em Jasper nos poucos dias em que conviveram juntos. E isso tudo, obviamente, só tornava a expectativa ainda maior, a responsabilidade que iria ter naquele dia, fazendo com que Jasper passasse mais tempo fora de casa, entre temperos e receitas do que jamais estivera.

Pouco mais de uma semana havia se passado e o distanciamento do rapaz por conta do trabalho, havia sido de certa forma bom. Uma parede invisível com base concreta e rígida feita de desconfiança havia se erguido entre ambos, desde aquele bendito telefonema e Alice passara a apreciar o frio e o vazio em sua cama. Toda vez que o beijava, não conseguia parar de pensar se ele beijava da mesma forma a mulher do telefone. Se a tocava, se as palavras que sussurrava a si eram as mesmas que dirigia a ela. Era uma tortura e fazer amor com ele agora só lhe trazia ainda mais insegurança e vazio. Jamais conseguiria saber se quando estava consigo, sua mente, seu coração, também estivessem. Lhe dilacerava o peito pensar que podia estar sendo apenas um corpo a vibrar junto do dele, quando de fato, ele estivesse muito longe dali.

Não foi preciso muito, para que o ocorrido naquela noite, após o jantar no restaurante japonês se propagasse pelos próximos dias:_ "Estou cansada...; Estou com dor de cabeça...; Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e... Você também."_

Fazia dias que não se tocavam mais, que os beijos haviam se tornado algo maquinal e sem gosto, uma espécie de obrigação e até mesmo dormir sentindo o calor dos braços dele não lhe faziam mais falta, aliás, melhor dizendo, faziam e muita, mas a incerteza daquele abraço a fazia desejar distância dele.

A proteção de sua casa e o afeto canino de Ramón pareciam ter voltado a fazer parte única e exclusiva de sua vida nos últimos dias. Estava com mais trabalho do que nunca no museu e isso era bom, podia chegar tarde e já o encontrar dormindo – já que como não ia mais a sua casa era ele quem vinha até a sua – mesmo que na maioria das vezes ele ainda não houvesse chegado quando chegava, mas aí o quadro se invertia. Mesmo que não estivesse dormindo fechava os olhos e pedia aos deuses que ele pensasse que sim e se voltasse para o lado e dormisse também. Em resumo, aquela relação que desde o principio fora puro desejo e paixão, havia se extinguido a uma chama quase sem força e ao ponto de tornar-se cinza.

Alice queria mudar aquela situação, esquecer aquilo, mas não conseguia. O fantasma da mulher do telefone insistia em permear entre ambos e tampouco Jasper fazia alguma coisa para remediar aquela situação. Jamais sequer tocara no assunto. Não estava sendo nada fácil, mas pior seria o dia de hoje, sábado, às oito horas teria que bancar a namorada perfeita e ir junto dos amigos prestigiar aquele que ainda dizia ser "seu namorado" se ainda quisesse que Bella acreditasse que estava tudo bem consigo.

Para piorar a situação, havia decidido por fim esvaziar a caixa lotada de e-mails e qual fora a sua surpresa? Havia algumas dezenas de mensagens não lidas de um certo alguém que conhecia e muito bem: Emmett. Decidira não abrir todas as mensagens e sim, somente a última que lhe fora enviada há alguns dias e aquilo acabou causando uma verdadeira revolução silenciosa dentro de si. Emmett havia sido breve e da forma educada de sempre lhe pedira desculpas e também avisara que dentro de alguns dias retornaria a New York e que tudo seria esclarecido entre eles.

Sentia-se como um verdadeiro vulcão, carregada de emoções que queriam a todo custo entrar em erupção, mas tentava se controlar por mais difícil que aquilo fosse. Temia estar perdendo o homem que amava a uma desconhecida e ao mesmo tempo temia que aquele a quem havia amado a vida toda ainda pudesse estar enraizado em seu coração, de onde nunca poderia retirar.

Os olhos negros fitaram o teto por mais alguns longos minutos, até que a jovem se levantou do sofá e rumou para o quarto. Ainda vestia o roupão com o qual saíra do banho e teria muito o que fazer – mesmo que não estivesse nem um pouco disposta – até estar pronta para aquela que sem dúvida seria uma grande noite.

###

Aquele que fora o antigo Le Garden muito pouco havia mudado no quesito decoração, porém mantinha-se igualmente impecável e de bom gosto, um lugar suntuoso, porém sem extravagâncias. Quando por fim sentou-se a uma das mesas reservadas a si e aos amigos, Edward e Bella, Alice pode notar que sem dúvidas aquele seria um lugar onde se renderia muito dinheiro. As pessoas que ali estavam, a fizeram sentir-se literalmente como um peixe fora d'água. Era como se toda a alta sociedade tivesse sido convidada para a inauguração do restaurante. As poucas vezes que frequentara o Le Garden junto de James há alguns anos, vez ou outra havia encontrado com alguma "celebridade" da alta sociedade, mas não em massa como na noite de hoje, ela pensou, acomodando-se melhor em seu assento e lançando um olhar discreto para o seu clássico vestido preto e a fina corrente dourada de onde um delicado pingente se dependurava e repousava sobre seu colo.

_A flor de Liz..._ Por que raios havia decidido usar aquilo de novo? – ela indagou-se. Analisando melhor, aquilo era quase que uma traição. Usar um presente do "ex" naquela noite? Mas... "Ex"? Emmett nem de longe poderia ser considerado algo do tipo, mas o caso era que aquilo lhe era de grande importância sentimental, o fora por longos anos, e usar aquilo justamente naquela noite era quase que uma forma estranha de revidar em Jasper o que estava sentindo com relação à mulher do telefone.

– Alice, está se sentindo bem? – indagou Bella ao ver a amiga remexer-se como se estivesse incomodada e com um olhar distante.

– Estou bem, não se preocupe. Só estou um pouco nervosa, eu acho – Alice sorriu para a amiga.

– Não vai até a cozinha desejar boa sorte ao Jasper? – indagou a morena. – Acho que ele iria gostar de te ver antes de passar pela prova de fogo que terá daqui a alguns minutos.

– Bem, eu... – começou Alice.

– Eu já volto – disse Edward e então se afastou indo até o banheiro, uma desculpa para deixar a esposa e a amiga sozinhas.

Alice balbuciar? É, isso geralmente queria dizer que não estava confortável com a sua presença numa conversa que possivelmente seria única e exclusivamente feminina.

– Alice, o que está acontecendo? – indagou Bella.

– Nada – Alice respondeu sem fitar a amiga.

– Nada? – a morena arqueou a sobrancelha. – Então por que está se sentindo obrigada a ter que falar com o próprio namorado, como se isso lhe fosse uma tortura, hein?

– Quem foi que lhe disse isso? Que maluquice é essa Bella? – Alice revidou. – Quem disse que não quero falar com ele? E, aliás, ele não... Ele não é _meu namorado_, por assim dizer – ela gesticulou.

– _Amigo, amante, companheiro pra que você possa..._

– Bella! – Alice a repreendeu antes que completasse a frase, quase que horrorizada com os "termos" que a jovem pretendia usar. – Tem gente olhando – ela completou sem graça e a morena abrandou o tom de voz.

– Que seja Alice, que ele seja o que você quer que seja, mas o fato é que eu não consigo entender como é que você é capaz de ficar aqui e não ser capaz de dar dez passos até a cozinha, pra dar apoio a aquele que você diz que ama e que também lhe deu total apoio quando você mais precisou. Ou será que todo aquele amor que você me disse sentir por ele, já não existe mais?

– Mas é claro que não Bella, eu... É claro que eu o amo – Alice murmurou em resposta. – Mas você não entende, eu, ele, quer dizer, nós...

– _Com licença_ – uma terceira voz se fez presente.

Alice voltou-se para o lado e o dono da voz lhe fitava com um largo sorriso.

– Me chamo Laurent, Laurent Borg Scott e é um prazer finalmente conhecer a musa do Whitlock – o rapaz sorriu galante.

– Como? – Alice balbuciou confusa e meio que desconcertada.

– Jasper, sempre fala muito sobre você, mas confesso que é mais, muito mais bonita do que ele me disse – Laurent sorriu tomando a mão da jovem e repousando um beijo sutil.

– Hm, bem, o prazer é meu. Mary Alice Brandon – ela respondeu e então indicou a amiga. – E essa é minha amiga, Bella, Isabella Masen.

– Muito prazer, Bella – o rapaz se aproximou e repetiu o gesto cavalheiresco beijando a mão da morena. – Acho que o Whitlock é mesmo um homem de sorte por andar rodeado de mulheres tão belas. Seus olhos são lindos Senhorita – disse Laurent e Bella corou sem jeito.

– Obrigada e... – ela começou, mas foi cortada.

_**- **__É, eu _também _acho isso –_ outra voz se fez presente.

Bella se voltou e Edward jazia atrás de si, pronto para dar um bote certeiro e esmagar sob as garras de um leão o infeliz que tinha o disparate de invadir o "seu território".

– Laurent Borg Scott, muito prazer – o rapaz estendeu a mão cordialmente, ignorando o "rugido" da fera.

– Edward Masen – o ruivo apertou a mão do moreno talvez com um pouco mais de força que o normal. – O _marido_ dela – Edward fez questão de frisar antes de se sentar ao lado da esposa que lhe dirigiu um olhar de repreensão.

– Um homem de sorte você, Edward. Poucos têm a chance de ter o amor de uma mulher tão bela e encantadora quanto a sua – respondeu Laurent e antes que Edward revidasse, se voltou novamente para Alice. – Não gostaria de ir até a cozinha desejar boa sorte ao seu namorado? Sei que ele não precisa disso, já me provou que tem talento, mas uma demonstração de carinho da mulher que se ama é sempre um bálsamo, o qual homem nenhum há de rejeitar.

– É, bem, eu... está bem – Alice sorriu e se levantou aceitando o braço do rapaz enquanto caminhavam até a cozinha.

Mal Alice e Laurent haviam dado alguns passos, Edward pôs-se a resmungar taciturno:

– Que sujeitinho mais petulante esse e...

– Edward... – Bella murmurou pausadamente. – Ele apenas foi gentil, cavalheiro, nada de mais – ela completou.

– Gentil, sei – Edward resmungou revirando os olhos e quando eles voltaram a tomar foco se depararam com algo, ou melhor, alguém bem peculiar, por assim dizer. – Bella, aquela ali não é a...

###

Laurent sem dúvidas era uma excelente companhia, nos poucos instantes em que conversaram entre o pequeno espaço que separava a cozinha do salão do restaurante, Alice pudera constatar isso. Educado, gentil, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Que mulher não gostaria de caminhar de braços dados com um homem assim? Alto, bem vestido e... Cheiroso como aquele? Provavelmente uma espécie em extinção? Porque sim, fora ele, conhecia muito, mas muito poucos que se encaixavam naquele perfil: "homem perfeito" ou então "homem dos sonhos".

– Whitlock!

Laurent chamou assim que adentraram a cozinha, um lugar espaçoso e claro, onde a fusão de muitos sabores se dissipava no ar. Ao seu lado, Alice estranhamente parecia querer se comprimir, para não ser vista. Haviam muitos homens vestidos de branco, com aventais atados à cintura e também mulheres trajadas igualmente, cuidando de algumas dezenas de panelas fervilhando.

– Veja quem está aqui! – continuou Laurent num largo sorriso.

Foi então que daquela "multidão" branca, Alice conseguiu distinguir os olhos azuis que conhecia e muito bem. Vestido tal qual os demais com trajes completamente brancos, Jasper caminhou até si, enxugando as mãos num pano de prato.

– Alice – ele murmurou, e não podia deixar de esconder que estava surpreso com a presença da jovem ali.

– Oi – Alice sorriu sem jeito, como se fossem dois completos desconhecidos que haviam acabado de ser apresentados.

Estava lindo vestido com aquela clássica "roupa de chefe", que segundo havia ouvido dizer, era inspirada nas fardas dos soldados franceses de Napoleão, ela pensou.

– Acho que ainda temos alguns minutinhos, então aproveite a companhia de sua bela dama Whitlock, pois daqui a uma meia hora não terá mais tempo nem mesmo pra respirar – Laurent sorriu divertido fitando o relógio de pulso antes de se afastar e deixá-los "a sós".

– Está lindo, vestido assim – Alice murmurou sincera, porém na verdade aquilo era tudo o que conseguira pensar para dizer.

– Obrigado – respondeu Jasper. Atrás de si os ajudantes davam tudo de si e tentavam da melhor forma possível se entreter com as panelas e legumes a sua frente a fim de não atrapalhar o casal.

– Vim lhe desejar boa sorte – ela continuou e então seus olhos focaram o movimento incessante na cozinha. – Mas é melhor eu ir. Depois nos falamos, afinal, você tem muito trabalho pela frente.

Dito isso, Alice aproximou-se e repousou um beijo suave e rápido sobre os lábios do rapaz antes de se afastar. E aquela despedida fria feriu o peito de Jasper, muito mais que a distância dos últimos dias.

– Alice, espera – ele pediu e então seguiu a jovem até o corredor a frente antes que a mesma alcançasse o salão mais uma vez.

Alice se voltou para si, e seus olhos jaziam úmidos, sinal de que estava prestes a chorar.

– Precisamos conversar – começou Jasper aproximando-se da jovem. – Sobre... – ele ponderou antes de continuar. – Sobre o que está acontecendo.

– Eu sei – Alice murmurou desviando o olhar, sentido uma lágrima solitária rolar de seus olhos.

– Me perdoa – disse Jasper levando a ponta dos dedos até a face da jovem e apagando o rastro da lágrima. – Você não merece isso, mas entenda, tem coisas sobre mim, sobre o meu passado que você ainda desconhece – ele completou.

– Há... – Alice balbuciou agora sem conseguir impedir que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos. – Há uma outra mulher, não há? Aquela que liga pra você e... Eu não aguento mais essa angustia, não aguento mais pensar que tenho que dividir você com aquela estranha – a jovem completou amargurada.

– Alice – Jasper murmurou com pesar e então puxou a jovem para um abraço apertado, sentindo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito e soluçar. – Não há mulher alguma – ele continuou afagando-lhe as os fios negros. – Eu te amo e você é a única mulher em minha vida. Desde que nos conhecemos que eu só consigo pensar em você!

– Então por quê? Porque...

Alice começou se voltando para o rapaz, mas foi calada por um beijo terno e carregado de saudades. E aquele era sem dúvidas o primeiro beijo real que haviam trocado nos últimos dias.

Jasper afastou-se e então acariciou demoradamente o rosto rosado e marcado de lágrimas da jovem para em seguida, tentar secar as próprias lágrimas que havia derrubado. Vê-la daquele jeito, vê-la sofrer, parecia abrir uma ferida em seu peito. Não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas não era nada fácil mudar aquela situação. Explicar a ela a real situação, talvez a afastasse de si para nunca mais trazê-la de volta e tinha medo, tinha medo de perdê-la.

– Entenda uma coisa, eu te amo! Te amo e nada e nem ninguém será capaz de mudar o que sinto, mas realmente temos que conversar. Hoje, após o jantar, após esse jantar de inauguração eu lhe prometo que iremos esclarecer tudo isso, está bem? – ele indagou e a jovem assentiu silenciosamente.

– Também te amo – Alice murmurou e então se aproximou do rapaz mais uma vez repousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios. – E te desejo toda a sorte do mundo – ela completou antes de se afastar.

Jasper observou-a se afastar e então rumou de volta para a cozinha. O que ele não sabia é que às vezes é tarde para tentar explicar as coisas e que o destino às vezes parece caminhar contra si.

###

– Victoria? James?

– O que fazem aqui? – indagou Bella igualmente perplexa com a aparição do casal ali, tal qual Edward.

– Viemos prestigiar Laurent – a ruiva sorriu. – Laurent é um amigo de muitos anos e não podia deixar de vir – ela completou sem perceber que o marido bufara e rolara os olhos diante do comentário.

– Então quer dizer que vendeu mesmo o restaurante? – indagou Edward.

– Sim, e não o poderia deixar em melhores mãos – completou Victoria.

– Sabia que o Jasper será o novo chefe daqui? – indagou Edward levando uma discreta cotovelada da esposa.

– Sim, na verdade fui eu quem o indiquei a Laurent – respondeu a ruiva.

– Como? – indagaram todos juntos.

– Isso mesmo, como assim um _médico obstetra_ será agora o novo chefe do restaurante?

James indagou confuso e cada um lhe dirigiu um olhar que mesclava desconforto e pesar, afinal, pelo visto ele era o único ali que não havia descoberto quem de fato era Jasper Whitlock. Mas o que Edward e Bella não entediam, era como _Victoria _descobrira a verdade.

– É uma longa história, James – a esposa lhe respondeu sem jeito.

A verdade é que devia ter explicado a história toda ao marido antes, mas não tivera tempo, ou melhor, as constantes discussões que vinham travando dia após dia sobre a presença de Riley Demming no país impediram que tivessem tido essa conversa, assim como muitas outras.

– Victoria, acho melhor me explicar essa história direito – James falou pausadamente e Edward interviu.

– Por que não se sentam conosco? – ele indagou levando outra cotovelada de Bella, dessa vez mais forte. _Droga!_ Havia se esquecido que Alice os estava acompanhando, ele pensou, mas o fato era que a sua atitude nada mais era que uma tentativa de abrandar aquela conversa, já que muitos dos convidados já estavam os observando com olhares estranhos e confusos.

– Bem eu acho que... – começou Victoria, mas James a interrompeu.

– Aceitamos sim e com muito gosto!

A verdade era que aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade de se interar no assunto ouvindo a explicação de outras bocas que não fossem a da esposa.

– James, eu acho que... – Victoria voltou a argumentar, mas no mesmo instante seu rosto empalideceu ao perceber que num canto não muito distante um par de olhos verdes como esmeralda lhe fitavam.

James imediatamente acompanhou o olhar da esposa vendo que a algumas mesas de distância, o multimilionário, Riley Demming, os fitava com um meio sorriso, um irritante meio sorriso. Seu sangue ferveu nas veias, mas nada fez além de lançar um olhar cortante para o seu "inimigo" número um. Bella e Edward acompanharam aquela aparente guerra silenciosa entre os dois homens, porém nada disseram a respeito.

– Vamos, vamos nos sentar – disse James por fim e de forma cavalheiresca arrastou a cadeira para que a esposa se sentasse, porém tomando o devido cuidado para que a mesma ficasse de costas para o _"Senhor dos Mares"._

###

Alice adentrou o toalete em silêncio, ainda tentando conter as lágrimas que insistentes teimavam em rolar de seus olhos. Tudo o que desejava naquele momento era que aquelas benditas quatro horas passassem para que assim pudessem conversar. Queria aquele homem de volta, queria poder rir junto dele, falar sobre coisas bobas e sem sentido. Queria senti-lo mais uma vez, queria seus beijos... Queria o "_seu Jasper_"de volta.

Fitou-se demoradamente no espelho e então lavou o rosto com água fria. Sua maquiagem estava toda borrada e seus cabelos pareciam mais alvoroçados do que nunca. Se recompôs e se xingou mentalmente por ter esquecido a bolsa num cantinho sobre a mesa junto dos amigos. Teria que voltar com a cara lavada para o restaurante...

– Se quiser, estou com a minha necessaire, pode retocar sua maquiagem...

Alice se voltou para cima e se surpreendeu com o reflexo da jovem em frente ao espelho. Voltou-se para o lado fitando a loira que sequer havia percebido entrar ali.

– _Jane_? Quer dizer, Senhorita Volturi? – Alice se corrigiu, afinal aquela era a herdeira Volturi, portanto, sua "patroa" também, além de Aro.

Como sempre, a bela milionária jazia impecavelmente bem trajada com um vestido azul tomara-que-caia feito de seda pura. Sentia-se insignificante ao lado de Jane, diante da ostentação e beleza que ela possuía. Seu longo vestido parecia ser bordado com fios de ouro e as pequenas e cintilantes pedras que via cintilar nas orelhas delicadas da jovem, certamente eram feitas do mais caro diamante. Até mesmo a delicada presilha que prendia os longos fios loiros no alto de sua cabeça, deveria ser tão cara como se fosse uma verdadeira jóia.

Enfim, era a Jane de sempre, a que não fazia questão alguma de esconder o quanto era rica, porém o estranho era aquele tom cordial e gentil. A herdeira Volturi nunca fora assim, ao contrário, sempre fora ríspida, seca, e indiferente quando se tratava de, como costuma dizer: _seus inferiores._ Era difícil acreditar que a jovem que havia tornado seus últimos dias num verdadeiro inferno, de tanto gritar e ditar ordens absurdas dentro do museu devido a ausência do pai, fosse a mesma jovem que agora lhe sorria gentil a sua frente e se mostrava tão prestativa.

– Vamos querida, aceite! Talvez não seja a mesma que você costuma usar, mas é melhor do que voltar para a mesa com a cara lavada e parecendo um papel, não acha? – indagou Jane oferecendo a pequena necessaire e a jovem aceitou, ainda relutante.

– Obrigada, Jane. Quer dizer... – Alice começou, mas foi interrompida.

– O que é isso querida, esqueça as formalidades, mesmo que seja apenas por hoje – a jovem sorriu gentil.

– Está bem, _Jane –_ disse Alice e então abriu a necessaire constatando que sim, ela tinha razão ao mencionar que aquela certamente não era o mesmo tipo de maquiagem que estava acostumada a usar. Talvez, um lápis retrátil daqueles fosse mais caro que o aluguel de seu apartamento, pensou Alice.

– E então, está sozinha? – indagou Jane recostando-se contra a bancada e observando a jovem retocar a maquiagem.

– Estou com uns amigos – respondeu Alice sem interromper o que fazia com o olhar fixo no espelho a sua frente. – Mas e você, por acaso está com seu pai? Ouvi dizer que ele já chegou da viagem que fez até a Holanda – ela comentou enquanto fechava a necessaire, tentando ser o mais cordial possível, afinal, aquilo que estava acontecendo no presente momento, poderia ser muito bem ser considerado um milagre: Jane Volturi conversando com um... e_mpregado_?

– Sim, ele já chegou de viagem, mas não estou com ele, estou acompanhada de Riley – respondeu Jane sem muita emoção.

– _Riley Demming_?O multimilionário dono de metade das empresas marítimas da Europa? – indagou Alice entregando a necessaire a Jane.

– Sim, aquele conhecido como o _"Senhor dos Mares" –_ Jane abriu aspas com os dedos e sorriu. – Mas confesso que sua conversa é enfadonha e seus flertes ultrapassados e mornos. Não me desperta desejo algum estar junto dele, mesmo sendo um homem bonito, rico e educado – ela completou torcendo o nariz.

– Bom, talvez isso se deva ao fato de ter tido a oportunidade conhecer homens muito mais interessantes que o Senhor Demming – respondeu Alice que já conhecia e muito bem a longa lista de amantes de Jane. Vez ou outra era vista com algum playboy da alta sociedade num romance relâmpago nas primeiras páginas de alguma revista de celebridades.

– É, nisso você tem toda razão e lhe garanto já conheci homens que não tinham um terço, ou talvez até menos, muito menos, do que Riley Demming tem de riqueza, porém, ambos compensavam em paixão e desejo. Conheciam o jeito certo de se conquistar verdadeiramente uma mulher, de satisfazê-la, o que de fato, parece ser uma habilidade que Riley não aparenta possuir – disse Jane.

– Me desculpe, mas então _por que _está saindo com ele?

– Por distração – Jane respondeu prontamente, ignorando o olhar chocado da jovem. – Como disse, Riley é um homem bonito e se seus galanteios são sem graça, pelo menos bom de cama ele deve ser, caso contrário a sua fama de conquistador seria uma fraude. Enfim, sabe aquela história de tentar se divertir enquanto o _príncipe encantado_ não aparece? Agora, se ele for tão ruim na cama quanto é flertando, definitivamente, isso quer dizer que está na hora de arrumar uma nova distração enquanto aguardo pelo tal "homem certo" – a jovem sorriu.

– Bem, se você diz... – Alice gesticulou sem jeito.

Então aquela era a verdadeira Jane, uma... _Deusa do sexo_? Porque sim, suas palavras vazias de emoção quando se referia a um antigo amante, só confirmavam que os homens para si não eram mais que meros brinquedos que lhe davam prazer e às vezes não, os quais podia facilmente descartar e "comprar" um novo.

– Bom, agora acho melhor eu voltar, Riley deve estar cansado de me esperar – disse Jane guardando a pequena necessaire dentro da bolsa e caminhando até porta. – Até mais querida, e tenha uma boa noite...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Ai ai... o que vocês acham que vai acontecer nesse jantar? Lembrem-se que eu disse que a Senhorita Sem Nome estaria entre os presentes... RSRSRS.

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Lay Sampaio: **_Oi! Alisper é simplesmente maravilhoso, seja na história da Steph ou em Universo Alternativo, Alice e Jasper são perfeitos sempre! Bjus!

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! É, o segredo da Rose é complexo. A Senhorita Sem Nome, acredito que depois desse capítulo ela já não é tão sem nome assim, é maluca mesmo pelo Jasper. É alguém que não mede esforços para ter o que deseja, custe o que custar, mas ela se enganou quando pensou que podia comprar o Jazz, na verdade ela até fez isso no passado, mas hoje ela não significa mais nada para ele. E o perfume... haverá uma explicação no próximo cap! Bjus!

_**Polii F.: **_Olá! Então a família teve que te esperar, né? RSRSR. Obrigada pelo empenho em ler MBA AJ! Realmente acontecerá algo ruim, mas será superado em breve: momento de revelações da fic! RSRS. Bjus!

_**Giovanna: **_Oi! A Senhorita Sem Nome não vai arruinar tudo (não totalmente)! A Alice e o Jasper não merecem terminar separados por causa dela! Bjus!

_**Ana Luiza:**_ Oi! Obrigado! Olha, não digo estragar, mas com certeza vai atrapalhar um pouquinho RSRSR E a Maria não aparece em MBA, ela e o filho são só mencionados! Que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi! Olha, acho que vou fazer uma playlist, "MBA AJ by Isabella"! RSRSR Sério, as músicas que você escolhe para os caps são lindas, tudo a ver! Não, a Bella não vai dar muita dor de cabeça pra Alice, aliás, perto do que vem pela frente, a Bella é uma leve cefaléia! RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey! Esse meu aviso aqui é MUITO IMPORTANTE! ;)

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	28. A Verdade Vem à Tona

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 27**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** polii F., Olg'Austen, Suh Campbell, Bia, A. Romanov, Anna R Black, Bru Moraes, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Aninhah8, Cíntia-Cullen, Lari SL, Pen. Ink. Passion, **__**Isabella e Gabi Doimo.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_A verdade sobre Jasper finalmente vem à tona._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO –

**A VERDADE VEM À TONA**

– Me desculpem, mas eu tive que ir até o toalete retocar a maquiagem e... _James_? O que está fazendo aqui?

Alice quase gritou quando percebeu que a mesa onde deixara os amigos antes de sair havia tido mais dois lugares preenchidos. _O ex e a ruiva na mesma mesa..._ É, só faltava aquilo para completar aquela noite bizarra onde até a chefe que sofria de TPM crônica havia dado um surto de delicadeza. Enfim, isso tudo se resumia numa única frase: _a noite seria mais longa do imaginara... _

– Bem, perdão, não se preocupe, vamos nos sentar em outra mesa – disse Victoria visivelmente constrangida, mas antes que a jovem se levantasse, Alice gesticulou.

– Imagine, sou eu quem peço desculpas pela indelicadeza. Será um prazer ter a companhia de vocês – ela completou lançando um olhar indiferente a James, que parecia conter um meio sorriso.

Ah, não... Suportar aquele meio sorriso triunfante de: _"Eu ainda tenho o poder de causar algo nela",_ definitivamente, aquilo seria demais. Pedir para que o casal se retirasse só comprovaria isso, e isso era o que menos queria aquela noite, ver o ego de James se inflamar por pensar que ainda se sentia atraída por ele, incomodada e talvez até mesmo enciumada diante da presença dele e da esposa. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

– Como quiser – respondeu Victoria, vendo a jovem sentar-se ao seu lado.

– _Está linda hoje, Alice –_ disse James, lançando um olhar quase que cobiçoso a jovem que mesmo não desejando aquilo corou.

– É, realmente, está muito bonita – completou Victoria se voltando para o marido. Havia entendido e muito bem o tom de provocação naquele simples comentário. James queria lhe provocar, enciumar, porém não lhe daria o gosto de vê-la corresponder a aquela brincadeira de mau gosto, a aquele joguinho.

– Hm, bem... – Alice começou visivelmente constrangida lançando um olhar suplicante de salvação a Edward e Bella, como se os mesmos tivessem o poder de tirá-la do centro daquela guerra interna entre o casal, onde sem dúvidas estava servindo como alvo. – O que acham de escolhermos o cardápio?

###

_Algumas horas depois..._

Sem dúvida alguma o jantar de reinauguração comandado por Jasper fora um sucesso. Laurent vira com seus próprios olhos todos se deliciarem com o trabalho bem feito do novo chefe. O clima fora tranquilo e agradável em cada canto do salão, e aquilo se resumia em uma só palavra: Sucesso. A noite havia sido um sucesso.

– E então, meu caro amigo, o que achou das habilidades do meu novo chefe? – indagou Laurent aproximando-se de uma mesa onde um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos e uma jovem de cabelos chanel estavam sentados.

– _Magnific_! – a jovem respondeu pelo namorado, o sotaque francês carregado. – Charles e eu adoramos, Laurent.

– Concordo com Makenna – disse Charles. – Seu chefe tem talento, e se conquistou o paladar apurado de minha noiva, acredite, isso quer dizer que ele é realmente muito bom. Nem mesmo em _Valência_ pude degustar de uma _paella_ tão boa quanto esta de hoje. Alias, foi muito afortunado de minha parte receber o seu convite pra vir jantar aqui essa noite, acho até que irei adiar o meu retorno a França para que possa vir saborear um pouco da Espanha mais vezes, aqui nos Estados Unidos.

– Não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz! – Laurent sorriu para o amigo e nesse instante viu alguém acenar para si de forma sutil na mesa de trás. – Perdão, estão me chamando, mas, mais uma vez obrigado por terem vindo e por prestigiarem a mim e a meu chefe hoje a noite!

– O prazer é todo nosso – disse Charles, vendo o amigo se afastar.

Com a mesma cortesia dirigida ao amigo, Laurent dirigiu-se ao casal da outra mesa, talvez _"o casal mais importante da noite"._ A herdeira Volturi e Riley Demming, conhecido como o Senhor dos Mares, devido aos seus negócios marítimos. A presença deles dois ali, sem dúvida era uma boa nova ao seu mais novo negócio, ele pensou, mesmo que rever Riley Demming não lhe fosse a visão mais agradável do planeta. Ainda não conseguia deixar de ver Riley como uma espécie de "rival". Nunca tivera contato direto com ele, aliás, preferia evitar ter que vê-lo junto de Victoria, mas havia trocado uns poucos _"Olás"_ e _"Até logos"_ com o rapaz quando a amiga ainda era sua namorada.

– Como vai, Riley? Senhorita Volturi? – Laurent os cumprimentou gentilmente.

– Ótimo, Scott. Afinal, a companhia de uma bela dama sempre torna a noite de um homem agradável – respondeu Riley e Jane sorriu.

– Vocês se conhecem? – ela indagou.

– De vista – respondeu Riley, lançando um olhar discreto a mesa onde Victoria estava. – Fui namorado de uma amiga dele há alguns anos, não é mesmo, Laurent?

Laurent assentiu em silêncio e então da forma mais sutil que pode tentou encurtar aquele assunto. Definitivamente, não apreciava a companhia daquele que tanto havia feito a amiga sofrer.

– Mas, posso lhes ajudar em algo? Aliás, gostaram do serviço prestado pelo meu novo chefe? – Laurent indagou num sorriso.

– É claro, e é por isso mesmo que lhe chamei até aqui – disse Jane. – Gostaria, se possível for é claro, de elogiar pessoalmente o seu chefe.

– Claro, não vejo problema nenhum nisso – respondeu Laurent.

– Também gostaria de conhecê-lo – disse Riley, mas quando fez menção de se levantar, Jane o impediu.

– Querido, eu acho melhor não. Deixe que eu vá e agradeça por nós dois, afinal, imagine só se todos os presentes decidirem fazer a mesma coisa? Não restará espaço na cozinha, não é mesmo?

– Como quiser, mas não demore, sim? – disse Riley vendo a jovem aceitar o braço de Laurent e se afastar, antes assentindo ao seu pedido silenciosamente com um menear de cabeça.

Tinha outros planos para aquela noite e ficar ali bajulando um simples chefe, sem dúvida não era uma boa pedida, não quando se tinha uma jovem como aquela como companhia, ele pensou num meio sorriso.

###

– Aí então, eu disse que...

_"Esse perfume..." – _alheia a conversa que transcorria na mesa, Alice só tinha uma coisa em mente. Aquele perfume, o sentira de novo e não era a primeira vez naquela noite. Voltou-se para o lado vendo que Laurent caminhava até a cozinha, acompanhado da herdeira Volturi_. Aquilo não era possível... Ou será que era?_

– Alice? Está tudo bem com você? – indagou Bella ao perceber o estranho e longo silencio da amiga.

– _Aquele perfume... –_ Alice murmurou confusa. – Não pode, não pode ser dela – ela balbuciou e Bella arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

– Como? – indagou James, por fim parando de narrar a sua viagem inesquecível aos Alpes Suíços.

Alice piscou levando uma das mãos até as têmporas. Sua cabeça parecia rodar num vórtice sem fim, foi então que viu Laurent voltar ao salão, mas dessa vez sozinho. Não pensou duas vezes, antes de se levantar e seguir a passos apressados rumo ao caminho traçado pelo rapaz há alguns instantes.

– Alice? – indagou Bella, sem entender a reação da amiga.

– Aonde ela foi? – indagou James, recebendo um olhar cortante de Victoria por aquela, diria que, atenção exagerada.

###

– Sabia que ficou lindo de uniforme?

Sua voz mais parecia o silvo de uma serpente e quando se voltou para trás, Jasper sequer pôde acreditar no que via.

– O que faz aqui? – ele indagou ríspido.

– O que acha? Vim te ver, lhe prestigiar pelo ótimo trabalho, _Chefe... –_ respondeu Jane, e então se voltou para as pessoas que estavam atrás do rapaz. – Saiam! – ela indicou a porta dos fundos.

Sem outra alternativa, os ajudantes de Jasper seguiram para o cômodo ao lado e fecharam a porta, onde sem dúvidas teriam muito trabalho limpando tudo aquilo que haviam sujado naquela noite. Porém, tampouco queriam enfrentar a fúria da serpente loira de olhos azuis que ali estava.

Se a situação, a conversa que teria que ter com aquela jovem não fosse tão desagradável e de nível pessoal, Jasper certamente não pensaria duas vezes antes de mandá-la calar a boca, afinal, quem ela pensava que era para dar ordens ali dentro? Tratar aquelas pessoas como se fossem lixo? Estava cansado daquilo...

– Sabe o que eu queria agora? – ela indagou de forma insinuante, chamando a atenção do rapaz e indicando a bancada branca de mármore atrás de si. – Que você fizesse amor comigo em cima dessa bancada, enquanto todo mundo está lá fora. Riley, me esperando feito um pato e achando que estou apaixonada por ele e também a ridícula daquela sua namoradinha – Jane completou aproximando-se perigosamente do rapaz.

– Está maluca! – Jasper balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Completamente maluca – ele completou sentindo-a se enroscar em si e as unhas compridas se apertarem sobre sua roupa.

– Sim, maluca – ela sussurrou com os lábios a milímetros dos dele. – Maluca por você...

O sussurro lascivo da jovem morreu quando seus lábios por fim tocaram os dele. Aqueles lábios que um dia foram doces e macios e que hoje eram puro veneno. Jasper a segurou pelos pulsos tentando afastá-la, mas a verdade é que o pegara num lapso de distração.

– _Mas... MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?_

Alguém gritou a porta da cozinha, e no mesmo instante Jasper a afastou bruscamente de si.

– Alice? – ele indagou, ao se deparar com a jovem com os olhos rasos d'água. O que tanto temia havia acontecido.

– Mas o que significa isso? Você, ela...! – Alice murmurou indignada.

– O que acha, querida? Isso que você viu se chama _beijo_! – Jane respondeu sarcástica com um largo sorriso de satisfação diante do olhar chocado da jovem. – Lembra quando te disse agora a pouco que havia conhecido homens muito melhores que Riley Demming?

– Alice – Jasper interveio aproximando-se da jovem que se desvencilhou de seu toque. – Isso não é o que parece...

– É sim querida! – Jane se aproximou. – Somos amantes há quase dois anos e isso inclui os meses em que você julga ter tido, como posso dizer, _exclusividade – _a jovem completou com desdém.

– Por Deus, me diz que isso não é verdade! – Alice pediu suplicante, sem conseguir impedir que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos.

– Alice – Jasper suspirou. – Eu ia te contar, ia te contar sobre isso, mas entenda uma coisa: nesse tempo todo que estivemos juntos, eu jamais toquei, ou melhor, sequer cheguei a pensar em outra mulher além de você – ele completou com pesar. – Eu te amo, e _ela_, ela faz parte do meu passado, um passado do qual me envergonho e o qual lhe disse, você não merecia compartilhar.

– Ah, quer dizer que agora me desdenha? – Jane zombou chamando a atenção do casal. – Desdenha o que antes de lhe deu tanto prazer e dinheiro? Ou será que se esqueceu que em troca de prazer eu lhe oferecia uma boa mesada? _"Minha deusa, meu amor... Eu te amo!" _Ele sussurrava pra você também enquanto faziam amor? Ou será que é preciso que se pague uma fortuna como eu costumava pagar pra ouvir declarações românticas de alguém que se vende como ele?

Jane apontou inquisidora para Jasper, que conteve a ânsia em esbofeteá-la, porém fora Alice que não se conteve. Esbofeteou Jane com toda a força que tinha e as marcas de suas unhas ficaram no rosto da jovem, no entanto, diferente do que esperava, Jane pôs-se a sorrir alucinadamente.

– Vamos, admita, ele também lhe chamava de _Minha deusa_?Te beijava como se...

– _CALE-SE!_ _CALE-SE!_ EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA! _–_ Alice esbravejou a todos pulmões. – Não quero e nem preciso ouvir detalhes da sujeira que _VOCÊ _e _ELE _faziam nas minhas costas!

– Alice, ouça-me _–_ disse Jasper tentando se aproximar da jovem que se esquivou como um bicho ferido.

– NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU BEM? _Nunca mais toque em mim – _ela vociferou entre dentes. – Nunca mais sequer me dirija a palavra _– _Alice completou e saiu correndo dali.

– ALICE! – gritou Jasper e então se pôs a correr atrás da jovem desesperadamente, sem se importar com mais nada.

Os olhos azuis de Jane faiscaram ainda mais, completamente irados antes que a mesma seguisse o casal.

###

Alice correu desesperada para fora da cozinha, sentindo como se seu coração houvesse sido arrancado do peito e que a ferida aberta jamais fosse se cicatrizar. Jorrava sangue, doía, e talvez aquela sensação jamais cessasse. Bella tinha razão, havia se precipitado. _Como sempre..._

Passou pelas primeiras mesas e as pessoas a fitaram confusas e preocupadas com o seu estado, porém não parou de correr de cabeça baixa, sentindo o peito doer alucinadamente, sua cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas, só parou quando um par braços fortes a deteve.

– Alice, o que houve?

Era Laurent, mas a jovem o estapeou e empurrou e só parou quando percebeu quem era.

– Me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir _–_ ela pediu suplicante diante do olhar confuso do rapaz.

– Alice, por favor, me ouça! _–_ pediu Jasper assim que a alcançou.

– Jasper? – Laurent indagou ainda mais confuso. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

– _EU EXPLICO O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! _– Jane gritou vindo logo atrás do rapaz e chamando a atenção de todos.

Bella e os amigos que vislumbraram aquilo a distância, se levantaram e caminharam rapidamente até lá.

– O que houve, Alice? – Bella indagou preocupada aproximando-se da amiga que tinha o rosto marcado de lágrimas.

– Você estava certa Bella, você estava certa... _–_ foi a única coisa que Alice conseguiu murmurar.

A cena era um tanto quanto confusa. As pessoas ao redor fitando aquilo como se fosse alguma apresentação de circo. A amiga aparentemente com o coração despedaçado. Jasper lívido e aquela... Aquela garota com um sorriso sádico como se estivesse se divertindo com tudo aquilo, constatou Bella.

Nesse exato momento outra voz se fez presente. Riley Demming havia decidido se levantar e averiguar aquilo de perto.

– O que significa isso, Jane? – ele indagou aproximando-se do grupo e James estreitou o braço em volta da esposa quando o mesmo passou por ambos. – Definitivamente, não estou conseguindo entender _–_ completou Riley, os olhos fixos no estranho ferimento no rosto da herdeira Volturi.

– Então deixe que eu explique _–_ Jane se empertigou e adentrou a roda. – Essa ridícula, essazinha, está se debulhando em lágrimas porque descobriu que eu e o namorado dela somos amantes...

– O QUÊ? – exasperou Riley, junto dos demais a sua volta com olhares igualmente chocados.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu, aliás, OUÇAM MUITO BEM TODOS VOCÊS! _–_ Jane se voltou para a "platéia" e então apontou para Jasper. – Esse que aqui vocês vêem hoje, foi o chefe de cozinha que os serviu, mas saibam que muito antes disso ele também _me _serviu, mas de outra forma. Esse homem, não passa de um gigolô barato, um qualquer, que sonha esquecer o seu passado escuso _– _ela completou com absoluto desdém.

– Jane, me explica isso direito! _–_ Riley vociferou segurando a jovem firmemente pelos pulsos. – Aquele dia, aquele dia você me disse que esse homem não era nada seu _–_ ele argumentou se recordando da desculpa que a jovem lhe dera no dia em que a "ajudara" cortesmente em frente a boate.

– EU MENTI! _–_ ela se desvencilhou de seu toque. – Ele é meu amante há anos, aliás, menti sobre isso da mesma forma que menti que estava gostando dos seus galanteios ultrapassados. E mais, se for tão ruim na cama como é fazendo galanteios, acredite, aí sim terei que lhe ser sincera...

Ela completou mais uma vez desdenhosa, sem um pingo sequer de consideração com quem quer que fosse e o sangue do Senhor dos Mares subiu a cabeça. Riley levantou a mão para esbofeteá-la, mas uma voz feminina, lhe pedindo para não o fazer o impediu.

– Não Riley, por favor, não faça isso! _–_ Victoria, que havia se desvencilhado do marido segurou o braço do rapaz. – O Riley que eu conheço não faria isso _–_ ela completou e então apontou para Jane. – Esta garota está desequilibrada, será que não percebe isso?

– Desequilibrada? Eu? – Jane riu alto e insanamente. – Desequilibrada está essazinha aqui _–_ ela apontou para Alice como se a mesma fosse um inseto. – Essazinha aqui é que está louca, louca por saber que o homem a quem entregou seu _coraçãozinho puro de cristal_ na verdade ama sempre quem pode lhe pagar mais, e é claro, quem pode sou eu!

– _CHEGA!_ – Alice esbravejou. Estava cansada de tanto sarcasmo, de tanta humilhação.

Mais uma vez não pensou em seus atos, no que eles poderiam resultar. Aproximou-se da jovem que a fitava de cima, como se fosse uma formiga diante uma pantera com garras afiadas. Fechou firmemente o punho direito e então socou literalmente a cara da garota, com tanta força que chegou a sentir dor também.

Jane se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, tapando o rosto com as mãos num urro de dor, enquanto as pessoas ao redor fitavam a tudo aquilo perplexas. A herdeira Volturi se recompôs, mas não se levantou, porém assim que afastou as mãos do rosto, um belo de um olho roxo, que ficaria ainda mais roxo no dia seguinte, deixou bem claro que aquela conversa havia sido encerrada.

– _SUA LOUCA!_ – Jane esbravejou. – Nem preciso dizer que nunca mais pisará naquele museu, não é mesmo? _ESTÁ DESPEDIDA!_ – ela vociferou apontando inquisidora para Alice como se a estivesse julgando por um crime gravíssimo e lhe dando a sentença final: _a forca._

– Muito obrigada! _– _Alice respondeu no mesmo tom de desdém que a jovem havia usado para consigo a noite toda e os olhos azuis de Jane faiscaram de ódio.

A louca certamente era ela, se pensava que depois de tudo o que vira e ouvira aquela noite, ainda desejaria trabalhar para si, pensou Alice e então saiu correndo para fora dali, para o mais longe que podia.

– ALICE! _–_ Jasper gritou e tencionou correr atrás da jovem, mas Bella o deteve segurando-o pelo braço.

– O que mais você quer? Já destruiu o coração dela, me diga, o que mais você quer? – ela vociferou e Jasper tentou argumentar, mas no instante seguinte se viu obrigado a amparar a jovem que sofreu uma espécie de vertigem.

– Bella! – Edward correu para ajudar a esposa e o tumulto se manifestou ainda mais ao lado de ambos, enquanto Jane jazia esquecida e prostrada no meio do salão.

– Alguém... alguém precisa ir atrás dela! _–_ Bella pediu enquanto Edward a carregava com a ajuda de Jasper até uma cadeira próxima. – Ela, ela pode cometer uma loucura se ficar sozinha _–_ ela derramou lagrimas tristes e preocupadas pelo estado da amiga sem ao menos se importar com o seu.

– Eu vou! _– _disse James e Victoria que havia voltado até si ficou momentaneamente confusa.

– Como assim, _você_ vai? – ela indagou.

– Sim, eu vou e você pode ficar com o _seu Riley – _ele lhe respondeu entre dentes apontando para o rapaz logo atrás e em seguida passou pela esposa sem se importar com as lágrimas que verteram de seus olhos azuis.

###

Alice olhou desesperada a sua volta à procura de algum táxi, mas nada via além da rua iluminada pelos faróis dos carros que por ali passavam. Sentia-se alucinada, cega, surda. Tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era evaporar, sumir dali e se não fosse um braço forte a puxar para a calçada certamente teria ido pra muito longe depois que um carro passou a milímetros de acertá-la em cheio.

– TÁ QUERENDO MORRER, É? – exasperou James.

– E SE EU TE DISSER QUE ESTOU? – Alice vociferou, se voltando para o rapaz e se desvencilhando dele.

– Eu te digo que estou aqui pra impedir que você faça uma besteira como essa! _–_ ele respondeu.

– _Você_? – Alice rolou os olhos completamente descrente. – Você é igual a ele, igual a todos os homens, deve estar rindo de mim depois do que ouviu e viu lá dentro _–_ ela apontou para o restaurante. – Alias, é isso que os homens fazem quando traem?

– Vamos, eu te levo pra casa _–_ disse James. – Estou de carro, aí chegamos mais rápido.

– Está maluco? _Eu _sair com _você_?Acha que estou tão desesperada que vou aceitar um disparate desses? Ah, claro, talvez você me embebede pelo caminho e aí possa ter uma noite como nos velhos tempos... O que foi James, não consegue nem ao menos arrumar uma amante sozinho é? Digo, tem que apelar pra uma maluca com quem já se relacionou no passado e embriagá-la para isso? Alguém louca e desesperada como eu?

James suspirou pausadamente. Nunca ouvira tanta bobagem junta, mas também pudera; a cena a pouco deixaria qualquer um fora de si.

– Vem _–_ ele pediu e então segurou a jovem pela mão, arrastando-a até um Porche azul estacionado a alguns passos dali. – Vamos pra sua casa, ou acha melhor ficar aqui até que seja atropelada ou então ter que rever a cara de pena das pessoas que estão lá dentro assim que a virem novamente, hein?

Alice fitou por longos instantes os olhos castanhos de James, e então sem dizer palavra alguma se desvencilhou do rapaz seguindo até o carro. Odiava, odiava admitir que ele tivesse razão, mas tinha. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ter que rever o olhar de pena daquelas pessoas mais uma vez.

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Ai ai... Eu confesso que chorei junto com a Alice quando ela viu a Jane com o Jasper...

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Polii F.: **_Oi! Se o coração já estava apertado, imagine agora! Só estou com medo de que ele pare de bater! RSRSRS. Depois desse capítulo, eu entendo o seu medo! RSRSRS. Bjus!

_**Bia: **_Oi! Bem, aqui tivemos a confirmação de que a Senhorita Sem Nome era mesmo a Jane Volturi! Que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi! Acho que vou fazer sim, com base nos comentários! RSRSR Puxa, e essa música foi tudo, acho que ainda mais agora, depois da revelação! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	29. O Príncipe Encantado Não Existe

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 28**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** lorena, polii F., Bia, Bru Moraes, Anna R Black, Mah Rathbone, Olg'Austen, A. Romanov, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Aninhah8, Pen. Ink. Passion, Cíntia-Cullen, Isabella, Gabi Doimo e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Agora Alice tem certeza de que o príncipe encantado realmente não existe._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE –

**O PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO NÃO EXISTE**

– Bem, obrigada, obrigada por ter me trazido – disse Alice assim que chegaram à porta de seu apartamento.

Desde que haviam saído do restaurante não havia trocado uma palavra sequer com o rapaz, mas também pudera: ser justo ele a lhe oferecer ajuda? Aquilo era sem dúvida muito mais que bizarro, era absurdo, porém independente disso, James havia feito a sua parte, havia sido pelo menos uma vez na vida alguém prestativo e não estava cobrando nada por isso – ela pensou. Pelo menos não até agora...

– Bom, agora eu acho que você já pode ir, não é? – ela indagou incerta diante do silêncio do rapaz que apenas a fitava.

– Não acho prudente que você fique sozinha hoje – disse James vendo os olhos negros da jovem se arregalarem surpresos. – Bella pediu pra que alguém cuidasse de você, para que você não cometesse nenhuma bobagem e eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei que...

– Ah não! – Alice o cortou apontando acusadoramente para o rapaz. – Não me venha dizer que pretende bancar o bom samaritano essa noite e cuidar de mim?

– E por que não? – indagou James ignorando o tom de sarcasmo da jovem.

– Hum... deixe me ver – Alice ponderou como se estivesse a pensar e então se voltou indignada para o rapaz. – Talvez porque você não seja alguém confiável? E também porque, não estou interessada numa noite de sexo com um ex-namorado que me botou um belo adorno na cabeça há três anos e que acha que, transar com ele essa noite, vai ser melhor que o "tradicional ombro amigo"?

– Acha mesmo que é por isso que estou aqui? Que eu realmente penso assim? Que tudo se resume, se resolve com sexo? – James franziu o cenho indignado.

– Reveja os seus "antecedentes", meu caro – Alice abriu aspas com os dedos. – Foi de lá que vasculhei informações para chegar a essa conclusão, e claro, claro, que a experiência própria encerra esse assunto, não é mesmo? Enfim, não estou interessada nas suas, como posso dizer? "Boas intenções", é isso, afinal de boas intenções o inferno está cheio...

Alice deu-lhe as costas e levou a chave até a porta. James piscou confuso. Sabia que, obviamente, ela não lhe tinha em bom apreço, mas não sabia que o via de uma forma tão vil como aquela, ele pensou e então a segurou pelo pulso obrigando-a a se voltar para si.

– O que foi? Ainda não entendeu? Bom, se for o caso ainda tenho algo horripilante dentro de casa e que posso usar como arma. Lembra como você costumava dizer: "o cão dos infernos"; "a miniatura letal do Demônio"? – Alice apontou para a porta. – Acredite, não pensarei duas vezes antes de soltar o _Ramón _em cima de você, se você não me soltar e agora!

James a soltou, mas não por medo, ou então porque a jovem havia pedido e sim porque havia percebido que a porta já estava destrancada. Rápido como se houvesse se movido na velocidade da luz, ele pegou a jovem nos braços e a jogou sobre os ombros para então dar um chute na porta e adentrar. Alice ficou chocada com aquilo e só voltou a si, quando percebeu que o rapaz fechava a porta pelo lado de dentro de forma desastrosa, ainda mantendo-a sobre os ombros.

– ESTÁ MALUCO? ME SOLTA! – Alice pôs-se a gritar e a bater ensandecidamente com ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz. – O que pretende? Me agarrar a força? Eu vou gritar e...

Com um gesto brusco James a pôs de volta no chão e a jovem se desequilibrou momentaneamente com o ato inesperado.

– Tudo o que eu quero é lhe pedir desculpas – James murmurou e a jovem o fitou confusa. – Sei que é um pouco tarde pra isso, mas saiba que eu me senti muito mal pelo acontecido há três anos e sempre desejei poder me desculpar pela forma como agi com você. Você não merecia aquilo – ele completou.

– Ah, sim, nisso você tem razão, eu não merecia aquele belo par de chifres – Alice respondeu entre dentes apontando para a cabeça. – Mas já faz três anos e como você mesmo disse, é um pouco _tarde _para pedir desculpas, não acha? – a jovem rolou os olhos, indignada.

– Você – começou James aproximando-se da jovem. – Saiba que você foi a única mulher da qual me arrependi de ter ferido o coração. Me senti muito mal e isso, não foi apenas por causa do Emmett ter me socado e de eu ter voltado com um olho roxo pra França.

– O quê? – Alice indagou surpresa. – O _Emmett _fez isso?

– Fez sim – respondeu James.

– Bem, mas isso não importa agora – disse Alice desviando o olhar. A verdade era que aquilo a havia deixado meio que sem rumo e o aperto que sentia no peito só aumentou. Não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria segurar. – Entenda, agora tudo o que eu quero é...

– Chorar, eu sei – James completou e então fez o que pretendia fazer desde o momento que havia entrado ali: a abraçou.

Alice não soube explicar como ou o porquê de ter aceitado aquele abraço, e tampouco conseguiu impedir que os braços fortes do rapaz a envolvessem por completo. O nó em sua garganta se desfez e repousou a cabeça sobre o peito largo de James, deixando que finalmente as lágrimas amargas que havia prendido até então, rolassem livremente por sua face. Certamente que, ele seria a última pessoa de quem pediria um abraço amigo, no entanto, não havia pedido, ele o havia oferecido e isso nem sequer importava mais. Tudo o que queria era chorar suas mágoas em silêncio.

– Vamos, sente-se um pouco e enquanto isso eu te preparo um chá –disse James afagando os cabelos negros da jovem enquanto a levava até o sofá. – Os sachês de chá ainda ficam no armário ao lado da geladeira? – ele indagou e a jovem assentiu silenciosamente. – Deite-se e descanse um pouco.

James apontou para o sofá, antes de caminhar até a cozinha. No caminho encontrou com o pequeno yorkshire que havia acabado de despertar, levantando-se do tapete aos pés da cama de onde lhe cerrava os dentes e rosnava. Cerrou os olhos com igual "rancor" pelo bichinho e apontou para o banheiro no canto esquerdo do quarto, no que, estranhamente o cãozinho obedeceu, pôs o rabo entre as pernas e desapareceu na penumbra do banheiro. Só por precaução, caminhou até lá e fechou a porta, antes de caminhar até a cozinha.

###

Lentamente como se fosse um filme rodado em câmera lenta, as pessoas que antes lotavam o salão, foram desaparecendo. Laurent esperou que cada uma delas se fosse, enquanto lhes dirigia pedidos de desculpas pelo acontecido e então se voltou para Jasper, sentado num canto distante e de cabeça baixa.

– Whitlock! – ele disse e o rapaz se voltou para si.

– Laurent, eu, quero dizer, Senhor Scott – Jasper se corrigiu, levantando-se para fitar os olhos negros do patrão. – Eu sei que dizer que eu sinto muito, que me perdoe pelo acontecido essa noite não vai lhe servir de nada, mas saiba que eu estou me sentindo péssimo por conta de tudo o que aconteceu, não exatamente por mim, mas pelo senhor, que depositou sua inteira confiança em mim. Eu quebrei esse elo, a noite acabou se tornando um desastre e isso é única e exclusivamente culpa minha.

Laurent o fitou por longos instantes sem dizer absolutamente nada, suspirou e então por fim disse algo.

– Tem razão Jasper. Me pedir desculpas sobre o acontecido essa noite não vai mudar o que já aconteceu e que certamente vai estar estampado nas primeiras páginas dos jornais de amanhã: _"Jane Volturi arruma confusão na inauguração do restaurante de Laurent Borg Scott por conta de seu amante e Riley Demming, seu suposto pretendente, se corrói de ciúmes a ponto de querer esbofeteá-la."_ No entanto, eu discordo de uma coisa.

– Do quê? – indagou Jasper.

– De que a culpa pelo ocorrido essa noite seja inteiramente sua – respondeu Laurent. – Não acredito que tenha sido tão inconsequente ao ponto de não ter posto um ponto final na sua, não sei, _relação _com aquela garota e mais, o que ela fez hoje à noite, o circo que armou só demonstra que está desequilibrada e isso, você não poderia impedir, a não ser que a acorrentasse em sua casa.

– Você ouviu o que ela disse – disse Jasper. – É verdade, fomos amantes, mas isso foi antes da Alice. Quando eu percebi que estava verdadeiramente apaixonado pela Alice, fui até a Senhorita Volturi e lhe pedi que não me procurasse mais, mas como você bem viu, ela não me ouviu e vem me perseguindo desde então – completou Jasper.

– Sabe – Laurent cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo –, o que eu não entendo é como alguém com o talento que você tem na cozinha, foi acabar se tornando um escravo sexual daquela jovem. Por acaso isso é verdade também? Que antes de me conhecer era um gigolô barato, como ela mesma disse?

– Sim, eu fui e antes dela, de outras mulheres também – Jasper respondeu com pesar. – Quando cheguei a New York há três anos atrás, eu não tinha nada além de umas poucas moedas no bolso. Fui atraído por uma falsa promessa de "vida melhor", melhor do que aquela que eu tinha no interior do Texas, mas chegando aqui, vi que tudo era diferente.

– _Diferente_? – indagou Laurent.

– Sim, diferente – respondeu Jasper. – Todas as portas se fecharam para mim, não tinha como voltar para o Texas, onde havia deixado uma irmã caçula com um filho pequeno pra criar. E não foram as privações pelas quais passei que me levaram a ser o que fui, e o desespero de nunca mais poder rever minha irmã Maria e meu sobrinho. Saí do Texas com um sonho, com uma promessa e não podia simplesmente deixar isso morrer junto comigo. Maria precisava de mim, e o mais importante: eu não queria ser como meu pai, alguém que eu sequer conheci direito, que foi embora deixando Maria plantada no ventre de minha mãe.

– E o que pretende me contando tudo isso? – Laurent quis saber.

– Lhe compadecer? Lhe compadecer pelo meu triste destino? Não. Não sou fã de melodrama. Estou lhe contando isso porque acho que alguém que me abriu as portas e confiou em mim como você o fez, deveria saber toda a verdade. No entanto, é absolutamente verdade tudo o que lhe acabo de contar – completou Jasper com sinceridade.

Dito isso o rapaz desatou o avental em sua cintura, o dobrou e então mais uma vez se voltou para o patrão.

– Vou ajudar os demais a arrumarmos tudo e assim que o terminarmos lhe prometo, nunca mais irá me ver novamente.

Laurent viu o rapaz se afastar rumo à cozinha e só então disse algo:

– É dessa forma que se mostra grato a confiança que depositei em você? Me abandonando antes mesmo de termos iniciado o negócio? Ou será que se esqueceu que Alberto voltou para Madri deixando tudo em suas mãos?

– Como? – Jasper se voltou confuso. – Eu pensei que depois do ocorrido essa noite, você...

– ... ia querer que partisse? – Laurent completou a frase e então se aproximou do rapaz. – Não Jasper, eu não desejo isso. Alberto confiava em você, no seu potencial, e essa noite você me provou que ele estava certo. O jantar foi maravilhoso, todos se maravilharam com o que você fez na cozinha e isso é o que verdadeiramente importa pra mim – o rapaz completou.

– Mas e como fica a imagem do seu restaurante? Como você mesmo disse, amanhã tudo o que aconteceu aqui irá parar nas páginas dos jornais e quem não apreciou esse circo vai saber da mesma forma que o seu chefe é um gigolô barato...

– _Foi __**–**_Laurent o corrigiu. – Você _foi, _agora é o meu chefe, diria que o "protegido" do velho Alberto, que definitivamente gostou muito de você. E mais, me diga, quem é que vai levar a sério mais uma das crises de insanidade da famosa herdeira Volturi? Você melhor do que ninguém deve saber que a imprensa é a única interessada nos ataques de loucura da jovem Jane Volturi. Ela é famosa por seus barracos, que ultrapassam as fronteiras desse país, acredite, eu sei. As pessoas, principalmente as que vivem na sua roda já não suportam mais tanta insanidade e aquelas que adoram uma boa fofoca, hão de esquecer o ocorrido tão rápido quanto a própria Jane será em arrumar outra confusão.

– Laurent, eu... – começou Jasper, sem saber o que dizer.

– Aceite continuar sendo meu chefe, e logo esquecerei o acontecido essa noite–Laurent sorriu amistoso dando um tapa nos ombros do rapaz.

– Obrigado – murmurou Jasper. Definitivamente, não esperava por aquilo, porém, de certa forma estava "feliz". – Muito obrigado!

– O que é isso, e analisando de um outro ângulo, me perdoe, mas sendo egoísta, de minha parte, eu até que me diverti essa noite – Laurent sorriu num misto de sarcasmo e "maldade". – Ver o pato do Riley ser rebaixado por aquela garota... Ah, isso não tem preço, aliás, terá sim: Um dólar, quando comprar o jornal de amanhã...

###

Alice espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Sentou-se e viu que horas eram, percebendo que ainda era bem cedo. Lavou o rosto e então seguiu para fora do quarto, e Ramón, que dormia tranquilamente sobre o tapete ao lado do box, sequer se mexeu.

A cena que presenciou na sala pareceu fazê-la relembrar-se nitidamente do acontecido à noite passada, não da decepção que havia sofrido e do ocorrido naquele restaurante, mas sim dele, de James, do quanto havia sido gentil consigo a noite passada.

Por alguns instantes fitou o rapaz dormindo desajeitado no sofá, a gravata frouxa, o paletó jogado em cima da mesinha de centro e também os sapatos jogados sobre o tapete. Era tão estranho vê-lo ali, depois de tudo que haviam vivido no passado, de tudo que a havia feito sofrer. A noite passada, era um outro James o que adentrara a sua casa, gentil, cortês, prestativo. Amigo. Alguém que lhe preparara um chá quente e que lhe oferecera um ombro amigo quando isso era tudo o que queria. Chorou contra o peito dele, não sabia dizer nem ao menos por quanto tempo e ele, ele, apenas lhe acalentara, afagara seus cabelos pacientemente. Não dissera nada, não indagara nada e isso a confortou mais que tudo.

Seus sonhos foram confusos e seu peito ainda doía quando finalmente decidiu se trocar e dormir na noite passada, deixando que o rapaz dormisse na sala, porém, assim que pegou no sono dormira feito uma pedra e só despertara agora pela manhã.

Com passos leves, Alice se moveu até a cozinha. Nada melhor que um bom café, ela pensou.

###

James despertou com o aroma forte de café a lhe invadir as narinas. Espreguiçou-se e tão logo sentiu uma pontada na coluna devido à forma desajeitada que havia dormido. Sentou-se esfregando os olhos e quando os abriu um par de conhecidos olhos negros o fitavam.

– _Bom dia, Bela Adormecida – _Alice sorriu repousando a bandeja que trazia nas mãos com duas xícaras fumegantes de café e alguns biscoitos sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Bom dia – respondeu James aceitando uma das xícaras que a jovem lhe ofereceu antes de se sentar ao seu lado com uma igual. – Está melhor? – ele indagou.

– Estou sim, obrigada – Alice respondeu e então levou a xícara de café até os lábios, vendo o rapaz fazer o mesmo.

Por alguns instantes nada mais fora dito, apenas apreciaram aquela bebida fumegante. Alice repousou a xícara sobre a bandeja assim que terminou de tomar o café e James a acompanhou logo depois. Acomodou-se melhor no sofá, sentando sobre as próprias pernas e então se voltou para o rapaz.

– Por que fez isso, James? Ficou comigo a noite passada?

– Eu já te disse porquê – James lhe respondeu.

– Mas e sua esposa? O que você vai dizer pra Victoria? Acredite, mulher alguma gostaria de saber que o marido passou a noite na casa da ex., mesmo que tenha dormido no sofá – disse Alice e tinha uma ponta de ironia nas palavras.

– Ela é a ultima pessoa no mundo a poder dizer alguma coisa – James respondeu com o semblante fechado. – Duvido muito que não tenha tido os braços de Riley Demming para lhe consolar a noite passada...

– Como é que é? – Alice indagou confusa.

– Riley e Victoria foram antigos namorados, quando a conheci, ele havia acabado de terminar com ela e acho que o que ela sentiu por ele no passado, ainda vive – o rapaz completou amargurado.

– Eu não acredito nisso – Alice balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. – Se ela não te amasse, acha mesmo que ela teria se casado com você? Eu acho que não.

– Talvez seja castigo – James murmurou fracamente e de cabeça baixa antes de se voltar para a jovem ao seu lado.

– Castigo? – indagou Alice franzindo o cenho.

– Sim, castigo – continuou James. – Talvez essa seja a forma de Deus me castigar pelo que te fiz, e não só a você, como a outras mulheres também. Talvez amar a única mulher que realmente foi importante pra mim, enquanto ela ama outro, tenha sido o meu castigo por ter sido o canalha que fui.

– Que bobagem, James – Alice murmurou. – Em primeiro lugar, Deus é muito ocupado, nem ia perder tempo em lhe castigar. E outra, esse seu estado "melancólico" faz com que se pareça o amargurado Don Juan de Lorde Byron, sabia?

– Patético, não? – James não conteve um meio sorriso com o comentário.

– É um pouco – Alice sorriu divertida.

– Sabia que o seu sorriso é lindo? – ele indagou e a jovem piscou confusa.

Aquele olhar, aquele tom de voz... Um misto de garoto inocente e ao mesmo tempo sedutor a fazia estranhamente se recordar de como ele a havia conquistado no passado. Definitivamente aquela conclusão, mesmo que um tanto precipitada era perigosa. Já sabia no que aquilo daria no fim de tudo.

– James, olha, eu acho que... – murmurou Alice, mas foi cortada.

– Aliás, devia ter percebido isso e mais coisas também, antes de... – James tocou-lhe os lábios sutilmente com a ponta dos dedos a fim de lhe calar, antes que a jovem tentasse argumentar. – Antes de tudo ter terminado como terminou...

Ele completou e com sutileza deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto da jovem até encontrar a curva delicada do pescoço.

– Hm... O quê? – Alice indagou confusa. É, certamente estava certa em suas deduções, ela pensou. Via-se mais uma vez diante dos olhos castanhos do "tigre" e pior, mais uma vez sentia-se como a presa indefesa...

Sentiu-o se aproximar lentamente, como se seus movimentos fossem calculados e aquele definitivamente era o momento para quebrar aquele contato visual com o seu "predador" e fugir, porém não pode dizer mais nada no instante seguinte, ou então fazer.

– James, o que pensa que está... – suas palavras morreram na boca dele – ... fazendo...!

James segurou-a pela nuca pôs-se a mover sedutoramente os lábios sobre os dela, enquanto a jovem apoiava ambas as mãos sobre o seu peito, tentando o reprimir. No entanto, as palavras desconexas e confusas que a jovem tentava balbuciar entre seus lábios, sua recusa, não foram o suficiente para que refreasse o que estava fazendo. Só se deu por vencido quando a "venceu", quando a sentiu entreabrir os lábios e parar de se debater, dando passagem para que sua língua brincasse com a dela.

Aprofundou a carícia ouvindo-a gemer baixinho e inclinou-se ainda mais sobre a jovem, sentindo as pernas macias da mesma roçarem as suas de forma provocante, fazendo com que a chama que ardia dentro de si se inflamasse. A presa finalmente se rendia ao predador... _como nos velhos tempos..._

No entanto, aquele lapso de prazer tão logo se tornou em algo oposto, transformou-se numa dor aguda que o fez urrar de dor.

– TÁ MALUCA É? – ele gritou depois de cair do sofá e se curvar no chão, as mãos cobrindo o baixo ventre.

Aquela não fora uma simples joelhada, fora "a" joelhada, ele pensou, indagando-se se depois daquele golpe ainda seria capaz de gerar herdeiros.

– Maluca... Maluca... _EU MALUCA_? – Alice vociferou passando as costas das mãos freneticamente sobre os lábios, com aparente repulsa. – Que doideira foi essa, hein James? Me beijar à força?

– _À__ força_? – James, que ainda se comprimia de dor, se voltou para a jovem com os olhos cerrados e rasos d'água. – Não acha mesmo que irei acreditar nisso, não é?

– Ora, o que insinua? – Alice apontou inquisidora para o rapaz que sorriu diante da fúria em seus olhos. E aquilo foi como um verdadeiro bálsamo que pareceu até mesmo atenuar a joelhada.

– Você me beijou também, não tente negar – respondeu James enquanto por fim se levantava desajeitado. – Eu sei que eu sou bom, que o meu beijo é bom, mas acredite, eu não sou capaz de mover sozinho a língua de outra pessoa, ainda mais se essa pessoa em questão, não deseja de forma alguma ser beijada por mim – o rapaz completou e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver que a jovem explodia de raiva e corara furiosamente, no entanto, sem saber como lhe responder.

– É, bem, eu, eu...

Alice não sabia o que dizer. Porque sim, aceitara, correspondera ao beijo dele, mesmo que não a princípio, e tampouco depois, mas... Por quê? Essa era a pergunta que latejava em sua mente. Por que o correspondera naquele lapso de loucura?

– Bem, eu, e se sim? – ela indagou por fim se levantando do sofá. – A culpa é toda sua! – Alice apontou inquisidora para o rapaz que arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu. – Sabia que eu estava machucada, carente e... _Droga_!O que eu podia fazer se você não saía de cima de mim? – a jovem exasperou por fim, gesticulando com ambas as mãos.

– Ter feito o que acabou de fazer agora, destruir algumas gerações de futuros herdeiros meus, mas isso, no momento em que eu tentei te beijar e não quando estava prestes a fazer amor comigo – respondeu James num sorriso triunfante.

"Triunfantemente irritante..." – pensou Alice, sentindo o sangue subir e latejar em sua cabeça.

– RAMÓNNNNN! – ela gritou furiosa franzindo o cenho e sapateando – uma dança provinda de sua ira – no mesmo lugar, enquanto o rapaz se apressava em recolher os sapatos e o casaco e correr para a porta. James sabia e muito bem o que lhe esperava...

O cãozinho, seu leal sentinela, atendeu-a de imediato e veio correndo feito uma bala até a sala, latindo e rosnando como se houvesse adivinhado o desejo da dona. Alice por sua vez atirava as xícaras que havia trazido contra a porta já aberta, por onde James saiu correndo desajeitado sendo seguido pelo yorkshire que parecia correr atrás de um grande e suculento pedaço de carne.

– EU TE ODEIO JAMES STANNARD! Argh! Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Te odeio! – Alice vociferava sapateando no mesmo lugar, completamente possessa.

Minutos depois ainda inflando de raiva, viu o pequeno cãozinho reaparecer em frente à porta e um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios. O bichinho caminhou até si sentada no sofá e depositou a seus pés o pequeno pedaço de tecido negro que trazia na boca.

– Conseguiu pegar aquele imbecil? – ela indagou num sorriso de aprovação e o cãozinho pareceu sorrir de volta, sentado nas patas traseiras. – Obrigada Ramón, muito obrigada por ser o único e verdadeiro "homem" fiel que conheço – a jovem sorriu e então pegou o cãozinho no colo enchendo-o de beijos enquanto o bichinho a correspondia feliz dando várias lambidas em sua dona.

_Toc toc._ Alguém bateu à sua porta, mesmo que a porta ainda se encontrasse escancarada. Muito lhe admirava que Demetri ainda não tivesse aparecido ali dando um de seus chiliques. É, devia ser ele, ela pensou, mas quando se voltou para as batidas ficou literalmente boquiaberta ao ver quem estava ali.

– _Victoria_? – Alice indagou pasma ao se deparar com os olhos azuis da ruiva, sempre tão bela, agora com visíveis olheiras, sinal de uma noite mal dormida.

– Alice, eu vim aqui pra... – começou Victoria aproximando-se da jovem no sofá, mas Alice a interpelou.

– Já sei! Veio buscar o imbecil, o bosta daquele seu marido não foi? – Alice vociferou rolando os olhos. – Mas, saiba, antes de qualquer coisa, que aquele idiota é todo seu e que o expulsei daqui a ponta pés agora a pouco!

A jovem se justificou apontando a porta, afinal, estava de pijama e aquilo poderia dar margem a idéias inimagináveis na cabeça da ruiva. Aliás, de qualquer mulher que estivesse na mesma situação que a de Victoria.

– Eu sei – disse Victoria com um olhar triste. – Acabei de vê-lo fugir do seu cachorro e pular para dentro do carro antes de desaparecer daqui – a jovem completou deixando a outra boquiaberta.

– Mas então... – começou Alice depositando o cãozinho no sofá e se levantando. – O que raios você veio fazer aqui? Me matar por tentar "roubar" o seu marido? Acredite, seu crime será em vão... Eu não suporto nem a idéia de voltar a ver a cara daquele idiota, portanto, como disse, ele é _todo seu_. Nem mesmo na hipótese de que ele fosse o ultimo homem da face da terra e eu, a ultima mulher, designada a repovoar o mundo, acredite, eu iria pensar na possibilidade de querer alguma coisa com aquele idiota pretensioso e... Enfim, a humanidade entraria em extinção e...

– Espera! Espera... – Victoria gesticulou interrompendo-a. Estava ficando zonza com tudo aquilo. – Não é nada disso, eu vim te avisar sobre a Bella – ela completou.

– O que houve com ela? – Alice quase gritou aflita por saber o que poderia ter acontecido à amiga.

– Ela deu a luz ontem à noite – respondeu Victoria e Alice tombou para trás caindo de volta do sofá. Se Ramón não tivesse sido rápido teria sido esmagado pela dona, que sequer se recordara que estava ali.

– Não é possível! Ainda faltavam alguns dias pra bebê nascer e... Por que raios não me avisaram? – Alice gritou indignada.

– Parece que o parto se adiantou, e nós tentamos lhe avisar, mas o problema é que você parecia ter desligado o telefone, aí não conseguimos entrar em contato – explicou Victoria e Alice percebeu a mágoa que havia por detrás dos olhos azuis da ruiva.

O que era mais do que óbvio afinal, que mulher estaria feliz depois do marido ter passado a noite com uma ex.?

Victoria aparentemente não sabia disso, da sua história com James no passado, mas no mínimo deveria desconfiar e o acontecido à noite passada deveria ter sido um verdadeiro combustível para atiçar fogo em suas desconfianças e incertezas.

Mas independente disso e independente da forma como aquilo havia acontecido à noite passada, ou melhor, "não acontecido" no sentido real da palavra, como fora o seu caso, aquela situação era uma verdadeira sessão de tortura para qualquer mulher. A dúvida, a incerteza, tudo aquilo era um tormento. Sabia e muito bem, como era sentir-se assim. Mas o pior de tudo era que aquele inseto com as suas "boas intenções" havia reforçado aquela infeliz idéia na cabeça da esposa... Não terem tido contato algum "com o meio externo" fora culpa exclusiva de James, que desligara o celular e lhe aconselhara a fazer o mesmo, assim como a desligar o telefone fixo também.

Dissera-lhe que nada melhor para se esquecer as magoas do que: _"Se desligar de tudo..."_

– Maldito inseto! – Alice vociferou baixinho.

– O que disse? – Victoria indagou confusa.

– Nada – respondeu Alice se voltando para a ruiva. – Mas e a Bella, a Nessie... Como elas estão?

– Estão bem – Victoria sorriu pela primeira vez, o que soou até estranho.

– Sabe em que hospital ela está?

– Sim – assentiu Victoria.

– Então espere eu me trocar e nós iremos pra lá – Alice se levantou do sofá. – Preciso ver a Bella e preciso conversar com você também, antes que aquele inseto invente alguma bobagem sem sentido.

– Como quiser **–** respondeu Victoria vendo a jovem se afastar até o quarto.

A ruiva sentou-se resignada no sofá e Ramón pulou para o seu colo. Estava na hora de definitivamente colocarem os pingos nos "is".

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Ai ai... Momento "hora da verdade" entre Alice e Victoria... RRSRS.

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Lorena:**_ Oi! Bem... será que ficou clara a insegurança do James em relação a Victoria? RSSRS. Bjus!

_**Polii F.: **_Oi! Sim, eles vão se entender logo, eu prometo! Mas claro, só depois que o Emm e a Rose voltarem! Bjus!

_**Bia: **_Ohhh! Não fique assim! RRSRS. Eu garanto que tudo vai acabar bem! Atualizei, viu? Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi! Ahhh! Não tenho nem palavras quanto a última música! Realmente, a Alice foi a Fera Ferida do capítulo, adorei! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	30. Algumas Verdades

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 29**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Mah Rathbone, Bia, Nanda Xavier, Suh Campbell, Olg'Austen, Anna R Black, lorena, polii F., Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Cíntia-Cullen, Gabi Doimo, Lari SL, Isabella, Pen. Ink. Passion, Kathy e Aninhah8.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Alice acaba tomando conhecimento de algumas verdades sobre Victoria e Rosalie._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA –

**ALGUMAS VERDADES**

Assim que chegou ao hospital, Alice pediu a uma das enfermeiras que a levasse até o berçário, já que ainda faltava um certo tempo para que chegasse o horário de visitas e pudesse ver a amiga. Victoria lhe disse que esperaria do lado de fora. Chegando lá, não pôde deixar de sorrir pelo que viu. Edward, a fera jazia com uma expressão boba na face, enquanto contemplava através do vidro a pequena Renesmee. Parecia um menino, maravilhado com um novo brinquedo. Aproximou-se silenciosa, sentindo até mesmo pena em ter que desfazer aquele encanto que envolvia o rapaz, o encanto de ter se tornado pai.

– Bom dia, paizão de primeira viagem – Alice sorriu divertida chamando a atenção do rapaz pondo-se a fitar também o pequeno bebê por detrás do vidro. – Precisava ver a sua cara agora...

– É mesmo, é? – indagou Edward e então voltou a fitar a filha novamente.

– É sim, mas como está a Bella? – indagou Alice que havia identificado logo de cara qual era Renesmee: uma garotinha de bochechas rosadas e cabelo castanho.

– Bem... Tirando o fato dela estranhamente me olhar com uma espécie de desejo assassino após o parto, como se eu fosse o único culpado pelo que ela passou a noite passada... Bem, ela está bem sim – Edward se voltou para a amiga ao seu lado que sorriu.

– Bom, na verdade você tem a sua parcela de culpa, meu amigo – Alice brincou vendo o rapaz franzir o cenho. – Não tiro a razão dela.

– Mas eu não fiz a Nessie sozinho, poxa! – ele se defendeu.

– Por isso mesmo, acho que o correto seria que as dores do parto fossem divididas entre o casal e não que as mulheres passassem por todo aquele martírio sozinhas – Alice completou vendo Edward rolar os olhos. – Não é justo que os homens façam parte apenas do processo inicial de se gerar um filho.

– Deus, me prometa que não vai baixar a feminista agora, sim? – Edward pediu quase que suplicante. –Acredite dar apoio a Bella nesse momento pode significar eu ter que fazer uma vasectomia urgente na próxima meia hora...

– Tudo bem – Alice gesticulou com ambas as mãos e não conteve uma sonora gargalhada que logo conteve, ao se recordar que estava num hospital e também devido ao olhar cortante do amigo sobre si. –Eu juro, não apoiarei a Bella dessa vez – ela completou e o rapaz suspirou aliviado.

###

O horário de visitas não tardou a chegar e da mesma forma se foi. Bella estava ótima, aliás, aquela velha história de que a maternidade deixava as mulheres ainda mais belas, era verdade. A amiga estava radiante e foi com um largo sorriso que abandonou aquele quarto, vendo a amiga amamentar pela primeira vez a pequena Renesmee diante do olhar extasiado de Edward que acompanhava a tudo de perto.

E é óbvio que Bella quis a todo custo saber como estava após o desastre da noite passada, no entanto, a cortara, assim como fizera com Edward quando o mesmo lhe indagou sobre isso. Só lhe dissera que estava triste sim, mas que depois conversariam, afinal, a amiga tinha coisas muito mais importantes com o que se preocupar no momento. Não pretendia encher a cabeça da amiga com as suas dores e tampouco lhe contando sobre o disparate cometido por James naquela manhã.

Quando por fim chegou à portaria do hospital se espantou, porque Victoria, como o prometido, ainda lhe esperava.

– Podemos conversar agora? – indagou Victoria se voltando para a jovem e então apontou uma pequena cantina logo mais a frente.

– Claro – respondeu Alice seguindo a jovem.

Sentaram-se numa mesa um pouco mais afastada de um grupo de estudantes de medicina que conversavam sobre trabalho. Victoria suspirou depois de tomar um grande gole do suco de laranja que havia pedido, como se com isso conseguisse forças e então se voltou para Alice:

– Eu estou grávida – ela murmurou.

– O quê? – Alice indagou confusa. – Por acaso não é do James? Aliás, por que é que está me contando isso?

– Ao contrário, é dele sim, mas se eu contar é bem possível que aquele cabeça dura pense que é do Riley – Victoria respondeu com tristeza brincando distraidamente com o canudinho dentro do copo.

– É, pelo que ele me disse, acredito que ele vá mesmo pensar dessa forma – respondeu Alice ao se recordar das palavras do rapaz.

– Ele... ele te disse alguma coisa? – Victoria indagou suplicante.

– Não muito, afinal, os seus planos eram me beijar a força e não trocar confidências, ou melhor, me usar como analista e contar os seus problemas e... – Alice ponderou vendo que os olhos da ruiva jaziam rasos de água. – Me desculpe, eu não quis ter dito isso, da mesma forma que não quis tê-lo beijado hoje de manhã e...

– Tudo bem – Victoria a interpelou ao perceber o quanto a jovem estava confusa e desconcertada. – Eu conheço o meu marido e acredito em você. Vê-lo sair correndo descalço e desesperado daquele jeito, só confirma o que você acaba de me dizer. Ontem, aliás, faz dias que discutimos, mas ontem ele estava disposto a me irritar, a chamar a minha atenção, então, eu presumo que ele tenha mesmo tentado algo com relação a você. Essa deve ser a forma que ele deve ter escolhido para me punir pelo meu "romance secreto" com Riley Demming, mas detalhe, algo que só existe na mente dele – completou a ruiva.

– O James é doente – Alice murmurou perplexa. – Eu disse pra ele que ele devia estar endoidando das idéias, porque mulher alguma se casa com um homem pensando em outro – a jovem completou gesticulando displicente.

– _Eu me casei –_ respondeu Victoria e Alice a fitou chocada. – É por isso que ele se sente tão inseguro quanto à presença do Riley. Eu amei demais aquele homem e quando decidi me envolver com o James foi uma espécie de vingança contra o Riley, por ele ter me abandonado.

Alice suspirou e então se voltou para a ruiva. Havia chegado o momento de por todas as cartas na mesa, aliás, parecia que boa parte delas já haviam sido postas por Victoria.

– Me diga uma coisa, já não é mais segredo pra você o meu envolvimento com o James no passado, não é? Que na verdade fomos bem mais que "_bons amigos_"?

– Não – Victoria murmurou com um leve menear de cabeça. Sabia o que viria depois e estava preparada para isso.

– Me diga, é verdade também que se envolveu com o James, sabendo que _eu _estava com ele? – Alice indagou com seriedade, talvez como poucas vezes fizera na vida. Bella sempre lhe afirmara isso, que não havia como Victoria não ter percebido a sua relação com James. – Isso é algo que vem me atormentando durante anos – ela completou.

– A principio não – Victoria respondeu sincera. – Quando eu comecei a sair com o James, ele me disse que vocês eram bons amigos e como no restaurante vocês nunca se comportaram como um casal, eu pensei que isso fosse verdade, mesmo que no fundo eu tivesse lá uma ponta de desconfiança já que ele sempre se negou a nos apresentar pessoalmente inventando uma desculpa ou outra.

– Mas espera um pouco – Alice a interpelou. – Isso quer dizer que você sabia sim quem eu era, então por que negou isso quando fomos apresentadas no casamento da Bella?

Aquela confissão desfazia o teatro que a ruiva havia montado nos dias em que passaram na casa de praia e também acendia o pavio de uma explosão que logo viria.

– Sim, eu sabia, mas o que eu podia fazer? – Victoria gesticulou.

– Quem sabe me dizer a verdade...? – Alice bufou.

Alice estava perplexa e por que não dizer com uma tremenda raiva da ruiva? Ela havia compactuado com a traição de James e mesmo que houvessem se passado anos e que aquilo não houvesse acontecido da forma mesquinha que Bella deduzira, afinal, Victoria dissera que não sabia disso a princípio, aquilo reabria uma ferida há muito tempo fechada.

– É isso que eu estou tentando fazer agora, por favor, me ouça Alice – pediu Victoria. – Como disse, eu não sabia a princípio o que você e ele tinham, no entanto, quando ele me pediu em casamento e me convidou para morar com ele na França, eu descobri toda a verdade.

– E ainda assim aceitou se casar com ele? – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Sim – continuou Victoria deixando que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos. – Porque como disse, eu queria me vingar do Riley. O James me fez o pedido numa tarde em frente ao meu antigo restaurante, só que assim que o fez, o seu amigo apareceu deu um soco na cara dele e disse pra ele nunca mais se aproximar de você ou dele – completou a ruiva.

– Fala do Emmett? – indagou Alice. Era a segunda vez que ouvia aquilo, mas agora de uma outra perspectiva.

– Sim, ele semeou a verdade e o James teve que me contar o resto. Enfim, em resumo eu me senti péssima com aquilo, mas o que estava sentido por conta do desprezo do Riley era maior, por isso eu aceitei o pedido do James mesmo assim. Mesmo sabendo que outra mulher, no caso você, poderia estar sofrendo muito mais do que eu ao saber sobre aquilo. Eu só não sabia é que os deuses seriam misericordiosos para comigo e que no fim, eu acabasse me apaixonando verdadeiramente pelo James. Eu o amo Alice, amo demais e foi graças ao amor dele que pude esquecer Riley Demming – Victoria encerrou seu relato.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram e Alice piscou seguidas vezes antes de se voltar para a ruiva.

– _Mas que história... –_ ela suspirou balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados. Parecia que tudo, seu passado, suas lembranças houvessem sido sacudidas como a poeira de um tapete velho.

– Me perdoa? – Victoria segurou firmemente as mãos da jovem sobre a mesa, para o espanto da mesma.

– Que, que isso... É, é passado – Alice murmurou quase que constrangida. – Além do que, você não sabia, sem contar que, acredite, você me livrou de um grande mal por assim dizer, então eu teria é que lhe agradecer e não perdoar...

Alice percebeu o olhar confuso e quase chocado da ruiva e então abrandou, mudou o seu tom, afinal, fosse o que fosse, James era o homem que a mulher que ali estava amava.

– Quer dizer... São águas passadas e não teria dado certo mesmo, então, não há o que perdoar – Alice completou, mas ainda via aquele brilho triste nos olhos da ruiva, mesmo depois de um singelo sorriso.

_"O que fazer..." –_ ela pensou. E o pior é que agora sabia que o paspalho daquele inseto realmente amava a esposa e que a maluquice que havia cometido de manhã havia sido uma infantilidade, uma bobagem. Como a própria Victoria dissera, inflamado pelo ciúme e desconfiança ele só desejava "dar-lhe o troco" e foi o que fez.

– _Homens... todos iguais... – _Alice bufou antes de se voltar para a jovem a sua frente. Era uma idéia maluca a que acabara de passar por sua cabeça, mas de uma forma estranha, sentia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Aquela criança, não podia simplesmente "nascer sem pai", mesmo que o pai em questão fosse um completo idiota...

– Olha, eu sei, eu sei que eu vou me arrepender muito por isso, mas... – começou Alice. – Mas, olha, eu lhe prometo que vou tentar conversar com ele. Aquele imbecil não pode simplesmente abandonar a mulher que ama por conta de uma insegurança boba como essa, não depois de ter conseguido o mais difícil que foi conquistar o seu coração. Porque, acredite, aquele cretino te ama – completou Alice.

É, não era do tipo que bancava a boa samaritana todos os dias, mas naquela situação em especial, havia visto a necessidade de se prestar a ajudar. Havia visto nos olhos azuis de Victoria que a ruiva não sabia por onde começar e que já se via saindo como perdedora naquela batalha. Não podia permitir isso, afinal, após aquela conversa franca e cheia de revelações eram quase que _amigas... _

– Obrigada – murmurou Victoria depois de alguns instantes de silêncio e dessa vez realmente sorriu, um sorriso sincero de gratidão.

###

Alice passou o resto do dia deitada no sofá e tentando organizar tudo o que acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Era muita informação. Primeiro, diferente do que pensara, Jasper não correra até sua porta implorar pelo seu perdão, o que só comprovava que realmente não tinha defesas, explicações contra o acontecido à noite passada, por mais que ardentemente desejasse que ele as tivesse. Saber finalmente que fora Victoria quem lhe indicara à Laurent só serviu para deixá-la com mais raiva, afinal, ele havia confiado "em uma estranha", mas não _nela _e aberto sua vida para a ruiva.

E por mais que Victoria tivesse lhe afirmado que o showzinho de Jane a noite passada não tivesse sido mais do que isso, porque o rapaz de fato já havia mesmo acabado tudo com ela, bem, não conseguia acreditar naquilo. E o pior era que aquilo também somava a grande lista nomeada: _"Os segredos que escondo da Alice" _que ele havia criado.

Sentia-se suja, usada, uma idiota por ter se entregado de tal forma ao que estava sentindo por ele. Não importava quantas vezes Victoria houvesse lhe dito: _"Ele lhe ama... Ele lhe ama!"_

O que aquela mulher esperava? Que as palavras daquela que até bem pouco tempo atrás era considerada sua "pior inimiga" fosse capaz de fazê-la se esquecer de tudo aquilo? Definitivamente não, e se Jasper mentira para si, certamente, também mentiria para Victoria, quem sabe... _Para conseguir o trabalho no restaurante?_

_Aquilo tudo chegava a ser deprimente..._ Pensar que Victoria fizera aquilo como uma forma de se redimir pelo que havia feito no passado?

"Ajudar Jasper a se estabelecer pra que ele seja um bom namorado pra Alice..."

Será que ela realmente achava que era tão simples assim? Não, não era. E mais, não precisava daquilo do seu sentimento de piedade por ter sido "a mulher traída da vez", já que agora a situação se invertia e era a ruiva quem se sentia traída e que necessitava de sua ajuda. No entanto, o mais estranho é que não conseguia sentir raiva dela, de Victoria, mesmo depois de tudo e o que mais lhe atormentava era perceber que ainda era a mesma Alice de três anos atrás...

Havia se comportado da mesma forma de sempre, havia acreditado demais no sexo oposto e ele, ele a havia decepcionado como todos os outros. Se não fosse pela parcela de raiva que estava sentido pelo disparate de James mais cedo e pela felicidade em conhecer a pequena Renesmee, certamente estaria dirigindo toda a sua fúria sobre Jasper e a sua amante, Jane Volturi, mas com tanta coisa pululando em sua cabeça, os acessos de raiva que tinha contra Jasper e as possíveis crises de choro depois disso, se intercalavam com outras coisas, como: O que faria agora que havia perdido o emprego? Ou então, como é que cometeria o milagre de conseguir conversar com James, após quase tê-lo _aleijado_?

Enfim, sua cabeça jazia mais confusa que nunca e se recordar de Emmett, ter provas vindas de pessoas "neutras" a respeito do que ele realmente sentia por si, a estava confundindo ainda mais. Como aquilo doía, pensar que talvez desde o princípio, o interpretara mal e possivelmente diante da cegueira que o ciúmes lhe causava não havia percebido que do seu jeito, ele também lhe amava em silêncio.

A campainha tocou fervorosamente.

– Já vai! – Alice gritou antes de se levantar do sofá ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Ramón já jazia a postos em frente à porta caso precisasse caçar novamente.

Abriu a porta preguiçosamente sem sequer olhar para o possível visitante que batia a sua porta.

– Olá Alice...

– VOCÊ?– Alice indagou sem conseguir esconder o visível desgosto ao vislumbrar o par de olhos verdes de Rosalie a sua frente, sem dúvida alguma a última pessoa no mundo que gostaria de ver naquele momento. – O que quer? – ela indagou ríspida a ponto de bater a porta na cara da amiga.

– Conversar com você – disse Rosalie e foi direto ao assunto. – Conversar sobre o Emmett...

– E o que _nós _teríamos para conversar sobre ele?

– Diria que muita coisa – Rosalie respondeu com pesar diante da frieza da jovem. – Como, por exemplo, o amor que ele sente por você.

– Olha, Rosalie, veja bem, acredite, hoje eu estou passando por um dos piores momentos de toda a minha vida, e se você veio até aqui pra tentar fazer ponte entre eu e o covarde do Emmett que sequer teve coragem de vir até aqui, saiba que perdeu o seu tempo!

– Alice, ele sequer sabe que estou aqui. Edward ligou pra gente assim que desembarcamos no aeroporto, avisando sobre o nascimento da filha e ele foi direto pra lá – murmurou Rosalie e ao perceber que a jovem ia mesmo fechar a porta em sua cara suplicou. – Por favor, me ouça Alice, me ouça somente uma vez! Por cinco minutos e se ainda assim não acreditar em nada do que eu disser pode me expulsar da sua casa, eu juro!

Alice ponderou vendo apenas os olhos verdes e aflitos de Rosalie pela fresta da porta, então finalmente a abriu deixando que a jovem passasse.

– Cinco minutos – ela disse caminhando até o sofá e se sentando.

– Obrigada – Rosalie agradeceu fechando a porta para depois se sentar em frente à amiga no outro sofá. – Bem, acho melhor começar pelo princípio, então, bem, quanto à viagem que fizemos até Los Angeles...

– Se pretende falar sobre isso, já pode ir – Alice a cortou ríspida. – Sinto muito que seu pai tenha falecido e sei que o Emmett foi até lá com você por conta disso, Bella e Edward me contaram – ela completou e até mesmo se surpreendeu por sido capaz de tamanha frieza com relação ao assunto.

– Bom, sim, mas saiba que se ele não te contou nada naquela noite, foi porque... – Rosalie tentou argumentar mais uma vez.

– Foi porque você pediu, porque pensou que saber sobre o acontecido fosse _"atrapalhar a felicidade de Edward e Bella num dia tão importante quanto o de seu casamento" –_ Alice repetiu mecanicamente como se estivesse imitando Edward, quando lhe dissera aquilo.

– Será que dá pra deixar de ser tão teimosa e me escutar? – Rosalie vociferou, cansada de ser cortada. –Acredite, isso não é nem um quarto da história que tenho pra lhe contar – ela completou.

– E se eu te disser que não estou nem um pouco disposta a te ouvir? – Alice vociferou no mesmo tom.

– Eu digo que irá me escutar querendo ou não – Rosalie respondeu vendo a amiga cruzar os braços e fitar o teto. – Você sequer faz idéia do que o Emmett significa pra mim e ter desistido dele pra que você pudesse ficar com ele, já que é você que ele ama, foi a decisão mais difícil que tomei na minha vida – confessou Rosalie.

– Ah é? Então confessa que sempre foi apaixonada por ele?

– Não fui, eu sou! Eu o amo, Alice, mas não da forma que você imagina, dessa forma egoísta. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero que ele seja feliz. Já me conformei com a idéia de que ele nunca vai me amar como mulher, no entanto eu quero que o meu sacrifício não tenha sido em vão, portanto a Senhorita, Dona Mary Alice Brandon, vai me ouvir até o final! – Rosalie sentenciou.

Alice suspirou e mais uma vez fitou o teto, em sinal de desdém. Rosalie, porem aproveitou a brecha para começar a falar.

– Você se lembra do Royce, meu primeiro namorado? – ela indagou e a amiga se voltou confusa para si.

– É claro que me lembro... O atacante do terceiro ano do time de futebol do colégio: Royce King. Alto, moreno, musculoso. Lindo. O cara perfeito que todo mundo queria ter, mas que só você pôde ter durante os últimos meses do ensino médio. O que eu não consigo entender, é o que _ele _tem haver com essa nossa conversa – murmurou Alice gesticulando displicente.

– Se lembra também da noite em que nos formamos no ensino médio?

– Como não ia me recordar... – Alice suspirou. – Eu detestei o meu vestido, não tinha par pro baile e tive que servir de "vela" pra Edward e Bella – a jovem completou desgostosa.

– Se lembra também que depois do baile a gente foi convidada pra uma festa na casa do Royce? Os pais dele não estavam em casa e nós, os formandos íamos passar o fim de semana lá?

– É claro, mas detalhe – Alice ponderou se empertigando no sofá. – _EU_ _não fui convidada!_ _VOCÊ _foi uma das únicas convidadas pra aquela que era mais uma das conhecidas _festas do grupo mais velho _que o Royce armava. Geralmente somente o pessoal do terceiro ano é que era convidado, a não ser quando o Royce gostava de alguma garota mais nova, ou os amigos dele gostassem de alguma outra garota também mais nova. No entanto, eu volto a repetir, o que isso tudo tem haver com a nossa conversa?

– Se lembra que o Emmett foi até aquela festa também?

– É claro, ele estava no terceiro ano e o mais importante, o que ele fez naquela festa foi motivo de fofocas pelo colégio até o fim do ano. Bater no Royce por _ciúmes de você_... – Alice completou tristemente.

Aquilo a havia deixado arrasada, afinal, só provava que ele estava a fim da "garota nova" a que havia acabado de chegar de Los Angeles e havia facilmente adentrado o grupo de amigos, diferente de si, que o conhecia a vida toda e nem por isso conseguira lhe arrancar uma fagulha de sentimento, um único olhar, que não fosse aquele de irmão mais velho. A verdade é que a briga interna, a rivalidade que adquirira por Rosalie, havia se dado desde esse infeliz episódio.

– Alice, não foi por isso que o Emmett bateu no Royce – Rosalie suspirou.

– Ah não? E por que mais seria? – Alice quase gritou.

– Porque o Royce tentou me violentar naquela noite – disse Rosalie e tinha os olhos rasos d'água.

– O quê? – Alice piscou confusa, não uma, mas várias vezes. – Como assim? Vocês eram o casal perfeito, vocês eram invejados por todos no colégio... Como é que uma coisa dessas pôde acontecer? Aliás, nunca ninguém ficou sabendo nada sobre isso – ela completou.

– Eu sei, e devo isso ao Emmett – murmurou Rosalie. – Eu estava confusa, estava envergonhada e não queria que todos soubessem o que havia acontecido, então, o Emmett obrigou o Royce a espalhar isso pelo colégio e nunca mais se aproximar de mim. Por isso nós sempre estávamos juntos, pra que o boato de que ele havia brigado com o Royce por minha causa fosse confirmado.

– Eu, eu não posso acreditar – Alice sentia a cabeça dar voltas e tão pouco conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Não posso acreditar que a garota popularidade que era você tenha se comportado como a _"menininha inocente e virgem"..._

– Talvez porque eu fosse exatamente isso – Rosalie murmurou e Alice se voltou para si.

– Por favor, Rosalie! Até parece que você não conhecia as festas do Royce e do pessoal dele? Bebida, muita bebida, música alta e _sexo_ – ela completou.

– Eu sei – Rosalie baixou a cabeça e depois se voltou para o olhar inquisidor da amiga. – Só que eu realmente não estava preparada pra aquilo, eu fingia ser o que não era. Aquela que todos conheciam não era a verdadeira Rosalie, que mesmo tendo namorado os garotos mais bonitos do colégio só foi de fato perder a virgindade aos dezoito, quase dezenove anos, depois que entrei pra faculdade.

– Por Deus, Rosalie! – Alice exasperou. – Como assim dezoito, dezenove? Me recordo e muito bem de você me dando conselhos de como não tornar a minha próxima noite com o Alec num desastre como havia sido a primeira. Nessa época eu tinha dezesseis anos, um a menos que você, e você depois de terminar com o Royce estava de namorado novo aquele tal de... como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, sim, Vladimir, o garoto mais galinha do colégio e...

– Nada! – Rosalie a cortou. – Eu fiz com o Vlad o mesmo que fiz com todos os outros até conhecer o Garrett na faculdade, por quem eu de fato me apaixonei: _fugi._ Fugi de todos eles quando sentia que aquela brincadeira de menina, de _Lolita_ que se achava dona da situação estava fugindo do controle. E sabe por que eu fazia isso?

– Não faço a menor idéia – Alice murmurou sincera. – Você sempre teve os garotos mais bonitos do colégio, da faculdade... Enfim, o tipo de homem que toda mulher sonha ter sempre esteve aos seus pés, a vida toda. E quanto ao Garrett, eu sinto muito que ele tenha morrido naquele acidente de carro pouco depois que vocês começaram a namorar, ele realmente era lindo e uma pessoa agradável. Você deve ter sofrido muito com a morte dele.

– Sofri sim e a morte dele me fez despencar mais uma vez no abismo que me acompanhava desde o colégio. Eu não havia esquecido o Emmett, eu o amava, desde sempre, e aparecer a cada semestre com um namorado novo no colégio, ou então, sair com um cara diferente a cada fim de semana na época da faculdade nada mais era que uma tentativa vã de chamar a atenção dele.

– Então estamos quites – Alice murmurou com pesar. – Sabe por que o meu primeiro beijo foi com o Alec Volturi? Por que _ele _acabou se tornando o meu primeiro namorado?

Rosalie negou com um leve menear de cabeça, mas no fundo sabia sim o porquê daquilo tudo: _Emmett..._

– Sim, pelo mesmo motivo que você bancava a Miss Popularidade: _Emmett._ A diferença é que depois que eu descobri que Alec era gay, motivo pelo qual foi até deserdado pelo Aro como você bem sabe, eu terminei com ele! Ao contrário de você, que sempre conseguiu conquistar os caras mais legais, bonitos, inteligentes e tudo mais, eu, eu só encontrei sapos pelo caminho.

– Alice... – começou Rosalie, mas a amiga a calou com um aceno em pedido de silêncio e então continuou.

– Sim, _sapos, _caras que me traíram, que não gostavam do meu cachorro e tampouco de mim. Que dormiam de meia e que contrariavam a regra de: _homem sarado, mas sem cérebro_. Eram baixinhos, franzinos e muitas vezes apesar de serem copias idênticas de um autêntico _Peter Parker_ com óculos de fundo de garrafa e tudo, nem ao menos sabiam a raiz quadrada de um número que tivesse mais que um dígito. Enfim, eu nunca conheci um _Homem-Aranha_ de verdade e tão pouco _Super-Mans_ como os que você conheceu – ela completou por fim.

– Não pense que minha vida amorosa foi melhor que a sua – revidou Rosalie.

– Bom, pelo menos a sua primeira vez não foi com alguém que tinha tanta pressa de acabar quanto teve de começar. Acredite, eu poderia ter ficado traumatizada com o desempenho na velocidade da luz do Alec que não melhorou muito, aliás, nem se ele quisesse poderia melhorar _comigo – _ela pontuou –, mesmo depois das suas dicas tiradas daquelas revistinhas de astral e coisas do tipo – Alice rolou os olhos sarcástica e Rosalie não conteve um meio sorriso.

– E pior é que era de lá mesmo que eu retirava os meus discursos de _"mulher fatal" _e _"deusa do sexo" –_ a jovem sorriu e Alice sorriu de volta ao encarar a amiga. Estavam desviando do assunto em questão, mas estava sendo bom, finalmente, dizerem uma a outra tudo aquilo que haviam omitido em todos aqueles anos.

– É estranho a gente estar tendo essa conversa, você não acha? – indagou Alice. – É como se até então fossemos duas desconhecidas que viviam sob identidades secretas.

– É sim, mas ouça-me Alice, isso não é tudo. Sabe por que eu vivi a vida toda desse jeito? Tentando ser o que não era? Por que o meu pai faleceu e sequer falava com ele?

– Não – Alice respondeu séria diante dos olhos marejados da amiga.

– Por culpa exatamente do meu pai – murmurou Rosalie e grossas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. –Quando eu tinha treze anos, minha mãe ficou muito doente, de cama, e um certo dia depois do colégio eu cheguei em casa e descobri que o câncer havia vencido a luta que travava contra ela. Um mês depois, cheguei de novo do colégio, mas sabe o que eu encontrei? O meu pai se agarrando com a minha tia, a única irmã da minha mãe...

– Rosalie – Alice murmurou tristemente e Rosalie pediu que a deixasse continuar com um breve aceno.

– É por isso Alice, é por isso que me tornei o que sou. Obriguei meu pai a me deixar estudar aqui em New York, onde poderia ficar bem longe dele, e desde então, eu coloquei na cabeça que todos os homens eram tão vis quanto o meu pai foi com a minha mãe. Todos, menos um: _Emmett._ Quando Emmett me ajudou a escapar do Royce naquela noite, eu me apaixonei por ele, porque ele era diferente de todos os outros. Ele sabia respeitar uma mulher, ele era nobre, gentil e me deu o apoio que nunca tive nem mesmo do meu pai, que pareceu satisfeito com a decisão da própria filha em morar longe de si para que assim pudesse ter quantas amantes quisesse. E cada namorado que eu arrumava e depois descartava por medo de me envolver ou então de me apaixonar, era como se eu desse um tiro no meu pai. Eu passei a tratar os homens da mesma forma que achava que meu pai travava todas as mulheres...

– Eu, eu sinto muito, Rosalie – Alice murmurou com tristeza.

– Nos últimos anos meu pai tentou fazer contato comigo, acho que sabia que morreria logo. Talvez ele quisesse me pedir perdão, me pedir desculpas, mas eu não aceitei qualquer aproximação. E o pior é que no fundo eu me arrependo disso, porque eu nunca o deixei nem ao menos tentar se explicar. Ele poderia ter se apaixonado verdadeiramente pela minha tia, minha mãe poderia ter vivido sem amá-lo a vida toda, mas no fim, essas perguntas ficaram na minha cabeça, ficarão para sempre, porque todos os personagens dessa história já não vivem mais pra que eu possa perguntar qual é a verdade.

Alice não sabia o que dizer ao fim do relato da amiga. Ali sentada naquele sofá, quase que encolhida e com os olhos rasos d'água, mais parecia uma garotinha triste e desprotegida. Levantou-se e caminhou até a amiga, sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou apertado.

Sem conseguir aguentar segurar o nó apertado em sua garganta, Rosalie chorou, chorou e chorou em silêncio no ombro da amiga por longos minutos.

Era inacreditável que todo aquele tempo houvesse idealizado algo que de fato a jovem não era, pensou Alice. Por mais que ela se esforçasse pra esconder esse lado frágil, a verdade é que se tivesse tido a sensibilidade de Emmett, teria percebido aquela falseta antes. Sua vida não fora fácil, mas tampouco fora a de Rosalie. Alice suspirou pesadamente. De fato, cada um tinha "a sua cruz" para carregar.

– Alice – Rosalie se afastou do abraço protetor da amiga. – Eu lhe peço desculpas se por acaso eu lhe ofendi, se... Enfim, agora você já sabe o que me ligava ao Emmett. Ele era o único que sabia o porquê de eu realmente não falar com o meu pai, ele era o único em que eu confiava plenamente e é por isso que ele viajou comigo. Ele te ama, te ama demais! Dê uma oportunidade a ele, pra que ele possa se explicar, por favor, isso é tudo o que eu lhe peço.

– Está bem Rosalie, eu prometo que se ele aparecer aqui eu irei ouvi-lo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou aceitar as desculpas dele. Já estou cansada dos homens, das suas mentiras e...

– _Deus,_ você e o Jasper brigaram? – indagou Rosalie diante do olhar rancoroso da amiga, só agora se recordando do loiro.

– É, a gente terminou e eu descobri que o príncipe encantado realmente não existe, mas por favor, não me peça detalhes, sim?

– Tudo bem – disse Rosalie diante do pedido da jovem. – Você tem razão, a grande maioria dos homens não passam de insetos, de pragas peçonhentas, mas...

– Por falar em pragas e insetos, já que estamos pela primeira vez sendo completamente sinceras uma com a outra... – disse Alice. – Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

– E o que é? – indagou Rosalie.

– Por que você detesta tanto o James? Eu te juro, eu tentei entender, mas até hoje não consegui chegar a alguma conclusão...

Rosalie suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

– Quer mesmo saber?

– É claro – respondeu Alice e a amiga suspirou mais uma vez, antes de dizer alguma coisa.

– Muito bem, há três anos, eu estava naquele restaurante japonês no centro...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Estão surpresos com a revelação da verdadeira face da Rosalie? Mais revelações vêm por aí, aguardem...

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! Nem precisa se desculpar, todos temos nossos compromissos, e infelizmente não vivemos só de fics! Bem, então eu só posso dizer que você vai ter que vir para o Brasil, pois a reconciliação de Alisper ainda vai levar alguns caps, uns três, eu acho! Bjus!

_**Lorena: **_Oi Lorena! Pois é, espero que goste! Bjus!

_**Polii F.: **_Oi Polii! O cap está aqui, cheio de revelações e se prepare porque vem mais verdades por aí... Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi Isabella! Todo mundo amando a dança da Alice! RSRSR E a última música também foi perfeita, só falta o Jasper para resgatá-la, ou o contrário! RSRSR Bjus!

**Kathy:** Oi Kathy! Pois é, o FF anda muito malvado! RSRSR Bom, o Emm aparecerá em breve e o Jasper também! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Repetindo:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	31. Verdades Que Destroem o Coração

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 30**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Mah Rathbone, Nanda Xavier, Bia, Bru Moraes, Anna R Black, Olg'Austen, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Cíntia-Cullen, Pen. Ink. Passion, Lari SL, Kathy, Isabella e Gabi Doimo.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Mais algumas verdades que destroem o coração..._

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Isabella** que fez aniversário essa semana!

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM –

**VERDADES QUE DESTROEM O CORAÇÃO**

_"... Eu estava sentada na varanda do restaurante. O dia estava claro e fresco enquanto tomava um suco e foi então que, _ele_, apareceu. Alto, bem vestido, e dono dos mais belos olhos castanhos que havia conhecido até então. Ele retirou os óculos de sol e me perguntou se podia me fazer companhia. Encantada por seu cavalheirismo e também por sua beleza, aceitei almoçar junto dele. A conversa fluiu muito bem, rimos e nos divertimos juntos conversando sobre coisas banais e também sobre trabalho, como se fôssemos velhos conhecidos. Nisso, descobri que ele estava no país a negócios. Sem saber porque, aceitei também que, aquele estranho, me acompanhasse de volta ao trabalho... O escritório jazia praticamente vazio, e somente a mocinha da portaria já havia retornado do almoço..."_

###

– _Puxa vida, parece que esse povo não está a fim de trabalhar hoje não! Saí depois deles para o almoço, no entanto, ninguém retornou ainda – Rosalie sorriu enquanto empilhava alguns papéis em cima da mesa._

_O rapaz sempre atento aos seus movimentos, apenas sorriu, vendo-a continuar a organizar suas coisas e agora se direcionar até um armário de ferro logo atrás da mesa. _

– _Me desculpe James, mas estou mesmo muito ocupada hoje. Obrigada por ter me acompanhado, aliás, foi um prazer lhe conhecer, mas, por favor, não entenda isso como uma indelicadeza de minha parte – ela continuou de costas para o rapaz e distraidamente organizando as pilhas de papel dentro do armário. Tinha que despedir-se dele, mas não queria ser indelicada, não depois de ter apreciado a sua companhia. – Você pode me passar o seu telefone, aí quem sabe a gente combina de sair um dia desses e..._

– _Imagine, o prazer foi todo meu... – respondeu o rapaz, já as costas da jovem. Havia se aproximado silencioso como um gato. _

_Aquele sussurro grave em seu ouvido quase a fez derrubar a pilha de papéis que havia acabado de por sobre a prateleira. Não sabia como ele havia se aproximado rápido daquele jeito, sem que ao menos notasse e o calor que provinha de seu corpo, tão perto do seu, a fazia sentir uma espécie de vertigem. _

_Sentiu os lábios bem feitos do rapaz roçarem seu pescoço e então pousarem-se quentes e úmidos na curva suave de seus ombros. Provocante, insensato e também irresistível. Assim era aquele homem. Assim era James Stannard..._

_Voltou-se para trás se deparando com os olhos castanhos e enegrecidos que a fitavam. Desejo, mistério e paixão que pareciam tomar conta de si apenas com aquele olhar. Era um sentimento estranho aquele, nascido entre dois estranhos, mas forte o suficiente para romper qualquer barreira de impedimento, de racionalidade ou de qualquer que fosse o conceito de certo ou errado. _

_Ele se aproximou e então entrelaçou seus dedos entre os cabelos macios da jovem, bem próximos a sua nuca, ciente de que aquele sentimento palpável, quase pungente, também era sentido por ela. Algo inexplicável, porém que afetava a ambos de forma incontrolável e irresistível. _

– _Me perdoe, mas... Eu desejo fazer isso desde que te vi no restaurante e não posso esperar até que nos reencontremos de novo..._

_Após aquela confissão nada mais precisou ser dito por quem quer que fosse, seus lábios cobriram os dela com urgência e Rosalie não teve forças para resistir, entreabriu os lábios num fraco gemido. James era quente, lascivo, exigente, e seus lábios e sua língua pareciam mover-se com sincronia numa dança sensual, onde promessas veladas de um prazer insano e irresistível eram lançadas a cada partícula de seu corpo. Seu beijo lhe entorpecia a mente e a fazia perder-se num mundo de fantasias, onde nada seria negado e tudo seria colorido e infinito. _

_Suas mãos, seu corpo quente, cada vez mais próximos do seu... _

_Não foi preciso muito para que dali rumassem para a mesa vazia do escritório... Suas pernas se entrelaçando na cintura dele, suas mãos agarrando-se ao seu pescoço e arranhando-o, enquanto aquele corpo pesado e másculo se comprimia sobre o seu e seus lábios e língua, deixavam um rastro quente como fogo sobre sua pele..._

_###_

_"... Foi então que o celular dele tocou... Ele se afastou bruscamente, atendeu, murmurou meias palavras em resposta e então se voltou para mim: ' Eu te ligo!' Pegou o número do meu celular, o qual nunca usou e se foi me dando um frio beijo de despedida. O resto e como essa história toda terminou você sabe muito bem..."_

– _Mas é claro que sabia... –_ murmurou Alice ainda remoendo os pormenores daquela história contada por Rosalie. Só agora conseguia entender todo aquele asco, aquela antipatia "à primeira vista" que Rosalie sentia por James. Só agora podia imaginar, ver por um outro lado a reação de Rosalie quando há três anos apresentara James como seu namorado...

Só de imaginar sua cabeça dava voltas...

Imagine a aflição da amiga? Aquele era o mesmo homem com quem quase havia feito amor, se entregue de forma insana no escritório e que nunca mais sequer lhe ligara. A vontade que tinha era de matar aquele inseto depois disso, esmagá-lo. Como podia ter sido tão... tão baixo? _Talvez, tivesse sido a si mesma a ligar pra ele àquela hora..._

E o pior de tudo era que, agora via que a sua história com ele não havia sido a pior no fim das contas. Rosalie, Victoria, a verdade é que as três haviam sofrido nas garras daquele inseto, mas de forma diferente.

No entanto, havia algo que ainda retumbava em sua mente... Por que Rosalie não havia lhe dito nada? Lhe alertado sobre o veneno do escorpião?

_"Porque certamente você não iria acreditar em mim..."_

Fora isso que a amiga lhe dissera e o pior é que era verdade. Sempre tivera Rosalie como sua "inimiga declarada" e acreditar nas boas intenções de um inimigo... É, definitivamente, aquilo seria algo improvável de se acontecer.

– Homens... Argh! Por que esses seres desprovidos de cérebro têm que existir? Só pra tornar a nossa vida um inferno?

Alice bufou para o cãozinho que a fitava em silencio no tapete.

– Ah, perdão Ramón, eu sei que, infelizmente, você também pertence a essa classificação de gênero, mas sei lá, acho que esse mal deve acometer somente a espécie humana do sexo masculino. Sei que há mais "homens" fiéis no mundo animal além dos cachorros. Não são os periquitos, papagaios e até cavalos marinhos que jamais desejam outra parceira até que a morte os separe? Se bem que, analisando melhor, os cachorros em especial não são bem tão fieis assim, a não ser a seus donos e...

Nesse instante a campainha tocou e a jovem interrompeu a "sua conversa". Ramón mais uma vez correu para a porta e pôs-se a latir. Talvez, feliz que aquela conversa houvesse sido encerrada.

– Droga! Quem pode ser a essas horas?

Alice resmungou caminhando até a porta. Fazia algumas horas que Rosalie havia partido e havia tomando um banho e se preparado para dormir. Mas quando abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, foi como se um velho fantasma houvesse lhe dado um belo sorriso de escárnio_: uma camisa, talvez não tão velha, mas de um ex., a fitava convidativa..._

Uma onda de fúria subiu-lhe a cabeça e bateu a porta do guarda-roupa com toda a força que tinha pegando um pijama velho na cômoda e vestindo. O relato de Rosalie, a raiva que estava sentindo de James e também de Jasper, formavam um emaranhado em sua cabeça e a fim de espantar aquele sentimento ruim, havia corrido até a cozinha pegado um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate. O havia devorado quase que inteiro enquanto Ramón lhe servia de terapeuta e lhe ouvia difamar e praguejar contra o sexo oposto.

– Droga! Se for o idiota do Mike, ah... Eu vou jogar um vaso na cabeça dele por me perturbar a essas horas e... – Alice continuou a reclamar até chegar à porta e quando a abriu literalmente perdeu a fala.

Ramón latiu e balançou o rabo feliz com o que via e Alice lhe lançou um olhar cortante como se dissesse: _Traidor! Judas! _

– _Jasper_?– ela indagou por fim, se voltando para o rapaz a sua porta com um olhar quase que indiferente, apesar da surpresa.

– Alice, por favor, a gente precisa conversar – ele pediu simplesmente.

– Tem razão, a gente precisa – Alice respondeu e então estranhamente saiu a passos rápidos dali até o quarto, deixando o rapaz no vácuo.

Jasper piscou confuso e então adentrou o apartamento fechando a porta atrás de si. Talvez, apesar de tudo aquela conversa não fosse ser tão difícil quanto imaginara. _É... talvez... _

###

_Meia hora depois..._

Jasper estava ficando impaciente...

Depois de lhe mandar entrar, Alice correra até o quarto e se trancara lá. Obviamente, Jasper correu até lá e bateu na porta chamando pela jovem que apenas lhe pediu de forma fria que esperasse. Não havia entendido aquilo e tampouco a forma estranha como ela estava agindo, mas se ela pensava que o venceria pelo cansaço, estava muito enganada, pensou Jasper. Ficaria ali até que a jovem saísse e aí sim teriam uma conversa descente, devia isso a ela.

Jasper estava sentado no sofá e acariciava a cabeça de Ramón que havia pulado para seu colo, porém, o gesto era quase que mecânico, mesmo que o bichinho não percebesse. Foi então, que a porta do quarto abriu ruidosamente e a jovem saiu de lá de cabeça baixa e caminhou até o rapaz no sofá. E a seu ver, Jasper percebeu que aquela situação estranha só havia se intensificado. Alice tinha um olhar frio e trazia coisas ainda mais estranhas na mão: um bloquinho de papel para anotações, aparentemente cheio de números e rabiscos; uma caneta e também algo que reconheceu como uma camisa sua que havia esquecido na casa da jovem.

– Alice – começou Jasper, afastando o cãozinho do colo e se levantando, porém, foi interrompido pelo tom frio e desprovido de emoção da jovem.

– Me diga... _Quanto é que eu lhe devo_?

– O quê? – Jasper indagou sem entender.

– Quanto é que eu lhe devo pelo "_serviço prestado_"? – Alice continuou da mesma forma fria e calculada. – Estava tentando fazer as contas, mas não sei, talvez você possa ter aumentado a quantia já que se trata de uma reles mortal a sua última cliente e não a _Deusa Volturi_, o que sem dúvida aumenta o seu "_sacrifício_"_..._

Jasper nada disse ou fez; apenas fitou os olhos negros a sua frente, aqueles olhos de menina que hoje cintilavam um brilho frio como metal, o metal de uma espada afiada. Uma espada afiada que cintilava querendo cravar-se em seu peito. O que ela não sabia, era que já havia conseguido... Seu coração sangrava em silêncio.

– Vamos, me diga quanto eu te devo! – Alice exigiu e dessa vez gritou lançando o bloquinho com seus cálculos e a camisa sobre o rapaz, que continuou imóvel e calado. – Vamos, diga alguma coisa! É pouco? Se for o caso, posso lhe dar metade e depois lhe pago o resto, afinal, como bem sabe sou uma mulher desempregada agora, no entanto, saiba que irei pagar _cada centavo _do que lhe devo...

Alice estava alucinada, fitava o rapaz ali parado, as folhas do bloquinho caídas sobre o tapete... Se afastou e pegou a bolsa sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Retirou de lá a carteira e da mesma forma desesperada suas mãos retiraram um maço de notas, as quais pegou e literalmente jogou na cara do rapaz, o que só serviu pra lhe irritar ainda mais. Jasper mais uma vez nada fez, sequer se mexeu e aquilo fazia aumentar ainda mais a sua fúria.

Esperava tudo, que ele lhe esbofeteasse, que lhe xingasse, que risse dela, que tentasse se explicar talvez, mas nada, nenhuma palavra ou reação, fosse contrária ou não.

– _VAMOS, DIGA ALGUMA COISA_! – ela exasperou e agora grossas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. Não aguentava mais segurá-las.

Aproximou-se e começou a bater com ambas as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz, uma muralha de aço que aparentemente não conseguia ultrapassar. Queria feri-lo, não só fisicamente, mas também seu coração. Queria que sentisse o que estava sentindo.

E Jasper por fim reagiu. Segurou ambos os pulsos da jovem que parou de gritar e lhe estapear, porém continuava a chorar copiosamente. Afastou-a de si e se abaixou ajuntado as anotações e as notas sobre o tapete. Alice o acompanhou com o olhar, mas dessa vez calada até que o rapaz se voltou pra si. Em seus olhos jazia o mesmo brilho frio e indiferente.

– É pouco – ele disse e então jogou o maço de notas sobre a mesinha de centro. – É muito pouco...

– Ah, é? – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha e estava feliz por ele finalmente mostrar o que realmente era, o que havia significado para ele em todo esse tempo: _apenas um bom negócio. _

– Sim, é pouco e talvez você nunca consiga pagar essa dívida...

– É mesmo? Será que minha companhia foi tão horrenda assim? Algo repugnante, que mereça um pagamento absurdo pelo seu "_sacrifício_"? Diga a verdade, o que sentia quando me beijava? Quando fazia amor comigo? Pensava nela, na_ Senhorita Volturi_? Sentia asco de mim? Vamos, me diga a verdade pelo menos uma vez! – ela exasperou por fim agitando ambas as mãos de forma desesperada.

Jasper se aproximou e então a segurou firmemente pelos pulsos, com os olhos fixos nos dela para por fim responder:

– Como lhe disse, não há dinheiro suficiente para pagar o que tivemos. Eu posso vender o meu corpo, posso ser o brinquedo de mulheres como a Senhorita Volturi, que acham que o dinheiro compra tudo, mas não posso vender o meu coração... O meu coração não tem preço, mas eu posso dar a quem quiser, mesmo que esse alguém o rejeite...

– Hm... _O quê_? – Alice indagou confusa.

– Meu coração é seu, você querendo ou não – continuou Jasper sem soltar a jovem que parecia estar atônita em meio às lágrimas. – Desde a primeira vez que te beijei eu soube disso, mas se você não é capaz de distinguir o que realmente é amar alguém, se acha que o que sinto é algo vazio, se quando ríamos juntos era algo falso pra você... Se realmente acha que o que fizemos, como você mesma já me disse antes, não foi mais do que sexo, eu não posso fazer mais nada a respeito. Eu errei sim em não lhe contar toda a verdade sobre o meu passado, mas eu jamais neguei o que sentia e você sabe disso!

Por um curto espaço de tempo o silêncio predominou entre ambos. Alice parecia petrificada, talvez com algo entalado na garganta, mas Jasper voltou a quebrar aquele silêncio frio e perturbador.

– _Eu senti, mas não apenas um corpo macio de mulher..._ Eu te amei e eu sei disso. Eu te dei meu coração, eu tentei te fazer sentir o que eu sentia, tentei fazer com que me amasse também, mas se falhei, não posso obrigá-la a enxergar da mesma forma que eu enxergo, não sem que você realmente queira tirar essa venda dos olhos...

Dito isso Jasper finalmente a soltou e então caminhou a passos pesados para fora do apartamento. A porta se fechou com um baque seco e Ramón, que havia corrido até a porta, abaixou as orelhas e deitou sobre o tapete com um olhar triste.

Alice por sua vez, só agora pareceu dar-se conta de que já não estava mais acompanhada, que ele havia ido embora. Deixou-se cair sobre a mesinha derrubando o monte de notas no chão. Abaixou a cabeça apoiando-a em ambas as mãos e chorou, chorou sem parar como se jamais conseguisse cessar aquelas lágrimas doloridas que pareciam fazer um rasgo em seu peito a cada gota derrubada.

Naquela noite não conseguiu dormir e tão pouco tivera sonhos ou pesadelos no pouco tempo que conseguira pregar os olhos. Em sua mente pairava a dúvida: _Ele havia chorado?_ Havia visto duas lágrimas solitárias rolarem dos olhos azuis do rapaz antes que por fim ele se fosse, mas... Teria sido verdade, ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Assim como teria sido verdade tudo aquilo que havia lhe dito? Eram muitas as indagações em sua mente...

_Doía... Deus, como aquilo doía..._ Sangrava, latejava e talvez jamais se fechasse, uma ferida aberta e eternamente regada de dor.

###

O dia seguinte, como era de se esperar, foi cansativo e irritantemente longo. Alice não tinha vontade de sequer se levantar daquele sofá onde havia se instalado logo pela manhã e ali permanecera até a tarde, quando resolvera tomar um banho e por fim fazer algo mais do que relembrar da dor em seu peito e chorar. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Jasper na noite passada. Logo pela manhã, havia bancado a espiã, como fazia quando o havia conhecido há alguns meses atrás e o espiara sair de casa sem ser vista.

Queria correr até ele e lhe indagar o que queria dizer com: _"Tirar essa venda dos olhos." _Pensara, repensara a respeito e não chegara a uma conclusão precisa sobre aquilo. Não havia mais segredos entre ambos, vendas que não houvessem sido tiradas, pelo menos não a seu ver. Tudo era claro e nítido talvez como nunca houvesse sido até então, mas... Aquilo retumbava em sua mente incessantemente e sem parar como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

_Amar... Amar..._ Do que havia lhe adiantado amá-lo? Porque sim, o havia amado e talvez ainda amasse mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade. Era ele quem a confundia com seus joguinhos de palavras... Quem ama não tem segredos, não mente, não...

_"Meu coração é seu, você querendo ou não..."_

Aquilo a estava deixando maluca, porque independente se suas palavras eram vãs, se seus beijos eram mesmo mecânicos e sem gosto, Jasper realmente nunca negara o que sentia, sempre lhe dissera o que sentia, enquanto ao contrário dele, ela se escondia, escondia seus reais sentimentos por medo, medo do que fatalmente acabou acontecendo no fim de tudo. E aquilo era tão real... Aquilo a confundia, porque mesmo depois de tudo, sentia que ele havia sido sincero. Quando se recordava de seus beijos, de seus abraços, de suas palavras e sussurros, algo lhe dizia que aquilo tudo era real de uma forma absurda, diante do acontecido, mas ainda assim, real.

Aceitar aquilo porém, era ainda mais doloroso. Se era mesmo verdade tudo o que lhe dissera, tudo o que haviam vivido até então, havia cometido um grande erro a noite passada. O havia humilhado e rejeitado o seu amor, algo imperdoável.

Deus... por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? _Por que o amor tinha que ser tão complicado_?

Mais uma vez a campainha havia tocado. Aquele "trim-trim" irritante como se estivesse com vontade de lhe estourar os tímpanos. Levantou-se preguiçosamente do sofá e caminhou até lá. Quem poderia ser? Não estava esperando ninguém, ou... _Será que estava_?

É, talvez seu coração falhar uma batida lhe respondesse a pergunta. _Estava mesmo esperando uma visita_? Talvez não exatamente aquela, naquele exato momento, mas a havia esperado por tanto tempo, que agora aquilo parecia irreal... A sua presença, parecia irreal.

– Emmett?

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo nos atirar algumas pedras e tomates podres... RSRSRS. Mas no próximo capítulo tem mais e como podem ver, ele será crucial: o tão esperado reencontro com o Emmett. A fic já está chegando ao fim, restam mais uns três caps mais ou menos, mas já adianto, esperem até o fim para tirarem suas conclusões finais sobre cada personagem!

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bia: **_Oi Bia! A história da Rose não é fácil e quanto a Alice perdoar o Emmett... Bem, veremos isso no próximo cap! Mas não se preocupe: a Alice vai ficar com o Jasper, eu garanto! Bjus!

_**Kathy**__**: **_Oi Kathy! Que bom! Olha, o Jasper tentou, mas nada é tão fácil! E agora veremos como o Emm vai se sair! RSRRSRSR Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi Isabella! Parabéns atrasado pelo aniversário, espero que goste do cap-presente, apesar de tudo! RSRRS Adorei a música do cap anterior, acho que fala tudo, principalmente sobre a Alice sempre pensar uma coisa da Rose e no final a verdade ser outra! Que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem vou falar (vou falar!) que esse cap tá MUITO DIGNO de reviews não tá? HAHA

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	32. O Retorno do Eterno Príncipe

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 31**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Mah Rathbone, Lorena, Bru Moraes, Lady McFadden, Olg'Austen, MayCosta, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Pen. Ink. Passion, Aninhah8, Isabella, Kathy, Mandy-M, Anna R Black, Gabi Doimo e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O tão esperado reencontro de Alice e Emmett!_

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E DOIS –

**O RETORNO DO ETERNO PRÍNCIPE**

Sabe quando o mundo parece parar? Sim, ele parou, parou no momento em que Alice viu aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados em sua porta. Ele não havia vindo sobre o seu cavalo branco e tampouco com sua reluzente armadura dourada e um estandarte em uma das mãos, mas era ele, o seu príncipe: _Emmett..._ Ele que sempre aparecia quando precisava de ajuda, o seu salvador, seu anjo dourado...

– _Eu posso entrar_? – indagou Emmett e Alice piscou confusa.

– É, é claro – ela balbuciou sem jeito. Em sua mente as palavras de Rosalie faziam um embaralhado confuso: _"Ele te ama, ele sempre te amou..."_

_"Mais essa agora..." – _ela pensou. Justo agora ele tinha que aparecer na sua porta? Já tinha problemas demais pra que aquele sentimento voltasse a se apoderar de seu coração e a confundisse ainda mais. De um lado tinha Jasper, aquela confusão toda, aquela dor e também aquela angústia do que era certo ou errado e do outro agora tinha Emmett, seu sonho, o amor de uma vida inteira parado em sua porta e o pior, com a certeza que nunca havia tido até então: _"Ele também lhe amava...?"_

Em silêncio, como dois estranhos, caminharam até o sofá e detalhe, não só a sala, mas como a casa toda jazia literalmente uma _zona_: roupas jogadas pelo chão, papel, aquelas mesmas anotações que havia jogado em cima de Jasper. Uma delas dizia: _aquela noite em que passamos no... _– desajeitada, juntou tudo aquilo e jogou embaixo da mesinha. Emmett não precisava ver aquilo e tampouco Jasper precisava ter visto também – ela pensou com uma pontada no peito. Havia sido cruel e só agora percebia isso.

Emmett tropeçou no pote de sorvete perto do sofá, e aquilo foi bom afinal, acabou não percebendo o que a jovem tentava tanto esconder. Ambos sentaram-se no sofá e Alice tentou ignorar que estava morta de vergonha por mais uma vez o amigo encontrar a casa naquela bagunça. Estranho, mas era como se ele sempre escolhesse "o pior momento" para lhe fazer uma visita.

– Alice, eu, eu nem sei por onde começar, essa é a verdade – Emmett murmurou por fim fitando a jovem a sua frente de cabeça baixa e calada fitando as próprias mãos.

Vendo que ela não tinha intenção de quebrar aquele silêncio, Emmett continuou. Aquilo não seria nada fácil.

– Aquela viagem, eu, eu fui um idiota, mas eu tive que fazer aquilo, eu...

– Eu sei, Rosalie me contou tudo – Alice por fim se voltou para o amigo. – Me contou sobre o pai, sobre o Royce e também sobre você, sobre você ter se tornado o único em quem ela podia confiar.

Foi a vez de Emmett suspirar e fitar as próprias mãos. Ele parecia tão desamparado que Alice teve vontade de abraçá-lo, de acalentá-lo como se fosse um garotinho triste o qual devia proteger. No entanto, havia algo que não a permitia sequer se aproximar dele: aquela mesma parede invisível que a impedia de voltar a se aproximar de Jasper também.

– Mas isso não justifica o que eu fiz – Emmett completou por fim se voltando para a jovem. – Eu não podia ter feito aquilo...

– Rosalie precisava de você – Alice murmurou tristemente. Jamais pensou que fosse dizer isso, mas sim, naquele momento não conseguia culpá-lo ou julgá-lo e sim entendê-lo, entender a sua atitude naquela noite.

– _E você não_? – ele indagou e Alice sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

– É, talvez – ela respondeu com pesar. – Mas o meu desejo de ter você aquela noite, de ter a sua presença era algo egoísta e isso não me deixou ver as suas reais intenções, que eram amparar uma amiga num momento difícil como aquele.

– Então saiba que somos dois egoístas então – murmurou Emmett para a surpresa da jovem. – Aquela noite eu amparei sim a Rosalie, ela é minha amiga e eu amo como se fosse minha irmã, mas tudo o que eu queria era estar com você. Aquela, que até então, eu pensava amar como uma irmã caçula também, a quem tentei negar meu amor, mas que não conseguia tirar da cabeça e também do coração.

– Emmett... – Alice murmurou e não conseguiu impedir que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos. – Por que não me disse isso antes? Sabe por quantos anos eu sofri pensando que você nunca sequer iria olhar pra mim? Que você era apaixonado pela Rosalie? Que você poderia a qualquer momento se casar com algumas daquela suas primas ninfas que a sua tia lhe apresentava, e que talvez, um dia você não retornasse mais e se esquecesse de mim?

Emmett suspirou, sentindo o aperto em seu peito se intensificar.

– Eu te amei a minha vida inteira! – Alice confessou agora com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. – E eu sai com caras que muitas vezes sequer me interessavam só pra ver se com isso você me via como mulher, que sentisse medo em me perder pra outro. E isso, isso eu venho feito desde o colégio... _Sabe por que eu beijei o Alec naquela aula de educação física na frente de todo mundo_?

– Porque você se cansou de esperar, de esperar por mim – Emmett murmurou amargurado.

– Sim, porque eu me cansei de esperar pelo _príncipe encantado_! Porque eu queria que você me visse, que visse que eu havia crescido! – Alice exasperou. – Por acaso você sabe o que eu senti quando te vi sendo beijado por aquela sua prima, a tal de Renata? Aquela garota tinha tudo, tinha mais seios que eu, beleza e agora tinha o seu amor também...

Grossas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos do rapaz e então ele respondeu:

– Sim, eu sei o que você sentiu, porque foi exatamente o mesmo que eu senti quando te vi beijando o Volturi, quando te vi saindo com ele, namorando com ele e depois com outros homens que não eram eu. Eu queria os seus beijos, queria o seu sorriso, mas eles nunca foram meus da forma que eu desejava.

– Isso, porque você nunca me deu uma fagulha de esperança que fosse – Alice levou ambas as mãos ao rosto enxugando as lágrimas. – Aquela noite que você apareceu na minha casa, depois do meu aniversário e me deu esse pingente, sabe o que eu queria?

Emmett fitou a pequena flor de lis entre os dedos da jovem. Era como se tivessem retornado ao passado. Havia acabado de voltar de viagem, ela ainda era aquela mesma adolescente que havia entrado pra faculdade, vestindo aquela camiseta larga e comprida e que era adorável do jeito que era: desorganizada e inocente. Uma menina, o anjo que amava em silêncio e tinha medo de admitir e que aquilo fosse tido como um sacrilégio.

– Sabe o que eu queria? – Alice voltou a indagar deixando o pingente escorregar para dentro do blusão que usava e chamando a atenção do rapaz. – Tudo o que eu queria aquela noite era dormir aconchegada nos seus braços e que você me protegesse da chuva que fustigava a janela... Que você me amasse, que me desse uma fagulha que fosse daquilo que eu pensava ser dirigido a Rosalie, a outras mulheres e nunca a mim!

– Eu jamais estive inteiramente com uma mulher, em toda a minha vida – murmurou Emmett aproximando-se da jovem. – Meus pensamentos estavam sempre em você, no que você estava fazendo, com quem estava e se esse alguém te machucaria, se feriria o seu coração. O meu problema foi ter sido covarde e não admitir isso, ter medo de te perder, de te perder pra sempre e isso eu não podia suportar. Eu não _posso _suportar – ele completou baixando a cabeça.

– Você jamais vai me perder... – Alice murmurou e mais grossas lágrimas borraram seu rosto. _– Jamais... _

Mais um longo silêncio se instaurou e apenas se fitaram diante daquela confissão mútua, guardada há tantos anos. Alice sentia o jorro quente de suas lágrimas a deslizarem por seu rosto, mas não conseguia impedir que elas cessassem. Aquilo era doloroso e ao mesmo tempo tão bom. Era como se finalmente alcançasse uma espécie de paz, paz espiritual.

Com suavidade, Emmett levou a ponta dos dedos até o rosto pálido e úmido da jovem. Viu-a fechar os olhos e então com sutileza apagou as marcas das lágrimas que por ali haviam passado, uma a uma. Aquele rosto de menina ainda era o mesmo, belo, inocente como o de um anjo, mas um anjo ferido. E o pior era que fora a si mesmo a lhe ferir, não uma, duas, três vezes, mais incontáveis vezes em todos esses anos.

Lentamente, viu-a abrir os olhos e apenas o fitar em silêncio. Sustentou aquele olhar enquanto com a ponta dos dedos ainda brincava com os contornos delicados daquele rosto de porcelana. As maçãs rosadas, os olhos negros de longas pestanas, tudo em si era delicado e belo, mas aquela boca pequena, aqueles lábios rosados e cheios pareciam pedir maior atenção.

Tocou-os com os seus, com sutileza, sentindo o quanto eram macios e cálidos. Alice o fitou confusa quando ele se afastou, porém, diferente de outrora aquilo era real e ele queria lhe provar isso. Emmett voltou a se aproximar, segurou o rosto da jovem delicadamente entre as mãos e então voltou a unir seus lábios aos dela. Quentes e úmidos, seus lábios cobriam os dela, moveram-se sutilmente como se temesse feri-la com os arroubos de paixão que ardiam em seu peito.

E naquele momento Alice percebeu que pela primeira vez sentia os lábios do príncipe...

Uma espécie de letargia a envolveu. A doçura daquele beijo era algo inimaginável, que nem em seus sonhos pudera sentir tão plenamente. Era impossível resistir e entreabriu os lábios sentindo o toque quente de sua língua, tão doce quanto seus lábios.

Era como se tivesse asas e voasse para longe muito longe...

Sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizarem até suas costas e a puxarem para mais perto de si, enquanto a outra afundava entre seus cabelos, a puxava pela nuca num beijo que agora exigia todo o tempo perdido e o desejo de finalmente poderem se tocar. Suas mãos buscaram os ombros fortes do rapaz, seus cabelos, e agarram-se a sua nuca arranhando-o e lhe tirando um fraco gemido.

Sentiu-o inclinar-se sobre si, seus braços fortes se estreitarem sobre seu corpo lhe proporcionando aquele calor gostoso, misturado ao frio que subia pela espinha ao sentir o peso daquele corpo másculo sobre si, moldando-se ao seu. Aquilo era mais que um sonho, sentia o cheiro dele, seu gosto, seu calor... Queria que o tempo parasse, que nunca mais tivesse que se separar dele, de seus lábios, mas algo bem lá no fundo, em seu inconsciente parecia gritar e se agitar desesperadamente. _Aquilo não estava certo... _

_"... Eu te amo... Meu coração é seu... Não sem que você realmente queira tirar essa venda dos olhos..."_

_Aqueles olhos azuis..._ já não era mais Emmett quem estava beijando, talvez nunca fosse... Melhor dizendo, não era ele a quem verdadeiramente desejava ter entre os braços, não agora.

Ouviu Ramón latir sem parar, mas era como se só agora o ouvisse. Afastou o rapaz de si a tempo de ver aqueles mesmos olhos azuis que tinha em mente, em frente à porta.

– Jasper?

Sim, era ele, era ele quem queria beijar, abraçar... Era ele quem realmente amava...

Ela afastou-se bruscamente de Emmett e então correu porta afora. Jasper já não estava mais ali, porém ainda assim Alice correu atrás dele. Atônito e sem saber o que fazer, Emmett sentou-se levando ambas as mãos aos cabelos.

Talvez houvesse mesmo retornado tarde demais...

###

– Jasper! Jasper!

Alice correu até o apartamento ao lado e encontrou facilmente a chave embaixo do tapete, após bater e bater sem receber resposta do rapaz. Adentrou a escuridão do apartamento gritando o nome dele, mas nada, o apartamento estava vazio. Correu até o quarto e o desespero tomou conta de si, o guarda-roupa jazia aberto e vazio.

– JASPEEEEEER!

Ela gritou quase que chorosa diante do desespero que batia em si. Sem se importar correu para fora dali, recebendo um olhar chocado de Demetri que saíra pra ver o que era aquela gritaria, esquecendo-se que ainda vestia aquele camisetão largo apenas. Correu escada abaixo e como o porteiro, acabou até se esquecendo do elevador.

Correu até a portaria, mas estancou ao dar-se conta de como estava vestida. Recuou alguns passos, porem continuou a gritar pelo rapaz.

– Jasper! Jasper! Você o viu descer, Mike? – Alice se voltou desesperada para o porteiro que a fitou ainda mais confuso.

– Sim, Senhorita Brandon, eu... – começou o rapaz, mas pulou para trás do balcão. Alice quase o agarrou pelo pescoço em busca de informações.

– Onde? Quando? Pra onde ele foi? – ela indagou desesperada. Ele não podia ir, não agora que havia entendido suas palavras.

– Bem, Senhorita, eu não sei, ele apenas me mandou te entregar isso – Mike apontou para um embrulho grande em cima da bancada.

– Entregar o quê? – Alice indagou e então rasgou o embrulho vendo do que se tratava: o terno, que havia comprado para o rapaz usar no dia do casamento. – Ele, ele não precisava me devolver isso...

– Eu bem, eu não sei, Senhorita Brandon, mas eu acho que ele viajou, viajou a trabalho se não me engano – comentou Mike diante do desespero da jovem.

– Viajar? Viajar pra onde? – Alice indagou abraçada ao embrulho.

– Isso eu não sei, ele não me disse pra onde ia, e tampouco se ia voltar, mas como não levou todas as suas coisas eu presumo que ele volte sim – Mike completou, mas aquilo nem de longe consolou Alice.

– Eu, eu, bem... Obrigada – Alice respondeu por fim puxando desajeitadamente a camisa, antes de subir de volta. Podia ser apenas impressão sua, mas era como se o porteiro estivesse tentando adivinhar a cor de sua calcinha.

Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas...

Que se dane as infâmias proferidas por Jane Volturi, que se dane o passado! Passado era passado e agora via com total clareza que a sua dor, seu coração ferido, aquela sensação de mulher traída por conta da omissão de Jasper em relação ao seu envolvimento com Jane no passado, já nem importava mais. Ainda o amava, amava demais e a possibilidade de perdê-lo para sempre a havia deixado sem rumo, porém, aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados e tristes que encontrou em seu apartamento só pioraram aquela situação.

– Emmett, eu... eu, bem, eu... – Alice não sabia por onde começar e deixou que o embrulho que trazia caísse no chão.

– Não precisa dizer nada – Emmett respondeu e então se levantou do sofá caminhando até a jovem em frente à porta. – Eu cheguei tarde não foi?

E o silêncio da jovem foi a confirmação de que estava certo. Alice desviou o olhar e então se voltou para o rapaz.

– A minha vida toda eu sonhei com você e idealizei você como o homem perfeito. Sonhei com seus beijos, com seus abraços e sonhei construir uma vida do seu lado, mas...

– Mas esse desejo se foi – Emmett completou com tristeza.

– Sim, se foi e hoje eu entendi isso – continuou Alice. – A minha vida inteira, eu sonhei com esse dia, com o dia de hoje, em que você viria até mim e não só diria que me ama, mas também me demonstraria isso. Poder te beijar, te sentir, é o meu sonho desde que tenho treze anos, mas apesar de ter sido bom, muito mais do que isso, eu sinto, mas não foi você que eu beijei àquela hora, eu...

– Foi o Jasper – Emmett completou tristemente.

– Me perdoa! Emmett me perdoa... – Alice suspirou sentindo-o a abraçar apertado e repousar um beijo suave no alto de sua cabeça.

– Não há o que perdoar – Emmett acalentou-a entre os braços afagando-lhe os cabelos negros espetados, sentindo suas lágrimas molharem o seu peito. – Não podemos mandar em nossos corações, controlar nossas emoções e sentimentos e tampouco, obrigar o coração de quem se ama a amar-nos também...

– Emmett – Alice se voltou para o rapaz com tristeza.

– Eu te amo Alice, mas não quero que se sinta obrigada a me corresponder, não depois de tantos anos. Se você ama o Jasper, lute por ele, pelo amor dele. O meu amor por você é verdadeiro Alice, e eu não vou mentir pra você que não vai doer te perder mais uma vez e dessa vez provavelmente para sempre: Vai doer demais, mas como alguém me disse certa vez, quem ama, quem ama verdadeiramente, quer acima de tudo ver a pessoa que ama feliz. Querer que você fique do meu lado sem de fato me amar é um amor egoísta, e é algo que eu não pretendo forçá-la em hipótese alguma.

Dito isso, Emmett repousou um beijo terno sobre a testa da jovem e saiu pela porta tão silencioso como foi em fechá-la.

Alice encostou contra a porta e então deslizou até o chão, abraçando as próprias pernas. Mais uma vez, sentia as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, as quais já havia desistido de cessar. O pequeno yorkshire caminhou até a dona e deitou-se ao seu lado.

###

– Me desculpe pelo atraso, Laurent – disse Jasper após adentrar o carro e atar o cinto de segurança.

– De forma alguma, dois minutos não são necessariamente considerados atraso, Whitlock – Laurent, que estava no volante, sorriu divertido. – Preparado para a maratona que iremos enfrentar?

– Claro, só fico preocupado com o restaurante, vamos passar alguns dias fora e não sei, pode surgir algum imprevisto e...

– E você não quer ficar longe dela, não é? – Laurent completou a frase do rapaz. – Da Alice...

– É ela quem quer ficar longe de mim – respondeu Jasper sem conseguir esconder a tristeza que invadia seu peito.

– Dê um tempo a ela e a você também. Acredite, o tempo é capaz de curar qualquer ferida, por maior que ela seja e eu sei por experiência própria. Agora, quanto ao restaurante, fique sossegado, você adiantou muita coisa e os seus ajudantes serão capazes de dar conta de tudo. O que quero saber é se você conhece mesmo um bom vinho quando o vê – Laurent sorriu amistoso arqueando a sobrancelha de provocação.

– Ah, sim! Trabalhei numa vinícola no interior do Texas, acho que vou poder lhe ajudar – Jasper sorriu.

– Assim espero, porque não temos apenas vinhos para comprar – Laurent apontou para uma longa lista de papel dentro do porta-luvas aberto e Jasper a pegou. – Você vai ver, essa viagem pode ser até divertida no fim de tudo – o rapaz sorriu por fim dando partida no carro.

Jasper sorriu de volta ainda com os olhos sobre o papel, mas a verdade é que sua mente não estava realmente ali. Seriam longos dias aqueles...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Gostaram do tão esperado reencontro entre a Alice e o Emmett? Bem, acho que aqui já fica bem claro como será o "The End" dessa história, mas saibam que ninguém saíra de "mãos abanando" no fim de tudo... Fãs de EmmRose, aguardem!

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Lorena: **_Oi Lorena! Sim, muita pressão mesmo para um ser pequenininho como a Alice... RSRSR. Bjus!

_**Isabella: **_Oi Isabella! Ah, imagina, é uma das formas de retribuir o carinho tão grande que recebemos! E, realmente, a música foi linda! Quero ver a desse cap, sempre fico curiosa! Bjus!

_**Kathy: **_Oi Kathy! Verdade, ela ficou muito confusa mesmo, porém a visita do Emm acabou ajudando a esclarecer tudo, e a Alice finalmente ver quem ela ama de verdade! Agora só depende deles! Que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem vou falar (vou falar!) que esse cap TAMBÉM tá MUITO DIGNO de reviews não tá? HAHA

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	33. Acompanhada Para Sempre

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitores!) e beta que revisaram o _**Capítulo 32**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Mah Rathbone, Krol Black, Olg'Austen, Anna R Black, Bia, May Costa, Nanda Xavier, Bru Moraes, Lolokaish-Loca-Louka, Frieden'n, Lari SL, Cíntia-Cullen, Gabi Doimo, Isabella, Aninhah8, Kathy, _ , Pen. Ink. Passion e Ana Luiza.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_A reconciliação de Alice e Jasper!_

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E TRÊS –

**ACOMPANHADA PARA SEMPRE**

_Alguns dias depois..._

Com passos leves, Alice caminhava pelo interior da pequena capela. Independente de ser ou não cristã, aquelas obras sacras sempre mereceram a sua atenção pela perfeição que os artistas que as haviam talhado tiveram ao criá-las. Aquele era o dia do batizado da pequena Renesmee, e por brincadeira do destino e também a pedido dos amigos, havia aceitado ser madrinha da bebê junto de Emmett.

– Alice! – ela ouviu a amiga a chamar.

– Bella?

Alice se voltou para trás encontrando os olhos castanhos da amiga. Atrás dela, ao longe, Edward estava com a mesma expressão extasiada em sua face segurando a pequena Renesmee, sentado em um dos bancos da igreja.

Elizabeth Masen, que havia feito questão de comparecer ao batizado da neta, também estava sentada junto ao filho com uma expressão igualmente tola, como a de uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo. Emmett, por sua vez, tentava fotografar a família McCarty Masen inteira na foto. Elizabeth havia feito questão de trazer quase todos os parentes para a celebração e agora todos eles queriam se espremer atrás do banco para sair na foto também.

– Está tudo bem? – indagou Bella acompanhando o olhar de Alice. – Você sumiu de lá de repente.

– Está sim, eu só não queria ter que ouvir mais uma vez aquelas velhas me chamarem de solteirona e me jogarem pra cima quem sabe até do padre, só pra não "_morrer seca_" – Alice respondeu num meio sorriso e Bella sorriu de volta.

– Alice – Bella balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. Alice nunca iria mudar, e por isso mesmo sabia que não era só por isso que a amiga estava taciturna e distante. – Me diga, é impressão minha ou você e o Emmett ainda estão se evitando?

– Não é bem isso Bella, é que depois da gente quase... – Alice ponderou. Parecia que aquelas figuras mártires a estavam olhando e pedindo para repensar no que dizia naquele lugar santo. – Enfim, você sabe, as coisas não são mais como antes, você entende? Eu não consigo olhar diretamente pra ele sem pensar na gente aquele dia e também em como tudo acabou. Eu nunca consegui conciliar isso, _ex-namorado/amigo_, não sei, não dá – Alice gesticulou com ambas as mãos. – Se bem que o Emmett nunca foi um namorado propriamente dito e...

– Mas vocês continuam amigos, não? – indagou Bella.

– Sim, mas não é como antes – Alice murmurou em resposta. – E eu me sinto culpada por esse afastamento.

– Alice vocês dois decidiram isso juntos e como ele mesmo te disse não há como obrigar alguém a amar outra pessoa. Não sei, acho que só com o tempo isso deve passar, porque acredite, eu tenho certeza que a amizade de vocês é mais forte que isso tudo – completou Bella.

– Deus lhe ouça – Alice suspirou fitando os vitrais coloridos da capela.

– E quanto ao Jasper? Conseguiu falar com ele?

– Não – Alice se voltou para a amiga com tristeza. – Ele não atende o celular e tampouco retornou da tal viagem. Fui até o restaurante, mas lá a única coisa que me disseram é que ele viajou com o patrão e mais nada. Tudo o que eu queria era poder falar com ele, sabe? Eu agi muito mal, eu fui cruel com ele e só agora eu percebo que por nada...

– Viu o artigo daquela revista, não foi? – Bella perguntou.

– Quem não viu? "_Herdeira Volturi arruma um novo amante... O homem conhecido como o Senhor do Submundo, o maior traficante do México_!" – Alice citou o texto de capa da revista. – Isso tem sido assunto dia e noite no radio e na tv. Aquela garota é mesmo uma... – a jovem controlou mais uma vez as palavras. – Aquele homem é casado ao que parece e ainda assim ela cismou em se envolver com ele, um homem perigoso e bem longe do que ela mesma diria, da sua"_classe social_"! Por que raios essa garota faz isso? Poderia ter qualquer homem aos seus pés...

– Eu não sei – Bella respondeu sincera. – Mas de uma coisa eu sei, ela é louca e tenho pena de seu pai, Aro Volturi...

– Eu também. O coitado até me pediu pra voltar a trabalhar no museu, mas definitivamente não posso nem sequer suportar a idéia de voltar a rever cara a cara aquela... – comentou Alice. – Nos jornais e na tv já são mais do que suficientes.

– E eu acho que você fez bem em não aceitar voltar a trabalhar lá, aquilo só ia lhe fazer mal. Além do quê, você é competente e tenho certeza que em breve outra oportunidade há de chegar até você.

– Obrigada e você tem toda razão, aquilo só me faria mal, mas sabe o que mais me atormenta?

Bella negou com um aceno e a Alice continuou.

– Que no fim de tudo aquela garota conseguiu o que queria. Ela não pôde ficar com o Jasper e tampouco eu. O que eu fiz com ele não tem nome Bella, eu o humilhei, pisei nele e no fundo, bem lá no fundo, eu sabia que ele não merecia. Eu sempre soube sobre o passado dele, sobre o que ele havia sido e disse que não me importava, mas na primeira oportunidade, joguei isso na cara dele. O tratei como um lixo, alguém não merecia qualquer consideração quando no fundo, ele foi o único homem que me tratou como uma mulher de verdade.

– Alice...

– Ele me amou Bella, hoje eu sei, ele me amou como nenhum homem jamais me amou antes, de uma forma incondicional. Ele me entendia, me ouvia, me aceitava como eu sou. Você não faz idéia da falta que eu sito dele, de assistirmos um filme juntos, de conversarmos sobre livros, de rirmos de coisas bobas e sem sentido. Eu sinto falta do amor dele... Dos seus beijos e dele me abraçar quando chove, fazendo com que eu não tema mais a chuva que fustiga a janela.

– Alice – Bella suspirou com pesar e então se aproximou da amiga que havia se sentado desolada sobre o banco.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou como sempre fazia, como uma mãe que abraça um filho.

– Eu o perdi Bella, eu o perdi pra sempre! O único homem que me amou de verdade – Alice não conteve as lágrimas, sentindo as mãos da amiga afagarem seus cabelos.

– Não Alice, você ainda pode falar com ele e se ele realmente te ama ele vai te perdoar, vai saber entender aquele momento de fúria, afinal, qualquer mulher iria se sentir como você se sentiu, aquela foi uma reação natural, mesmo que errônea de sua parte.

– Isso é tudo o que eu mais queria, que ele me perdoasse – Alice se voltou para a amiga e o que viu por sobre os ombros da morena chamou a sua atenção. – Espera um pouco... O _James_ veio pro batizado?

Bella se voltou para trás e viu que Victoria estava agora ao lado de Edward igualmente maravilhada com a bebê, enquanto James fitava a cena com um olhar quase que gelado. Parecia sequer ouvir sua madrinha Elizabeth despejar elogios sobre a pequena neta; mantinha-se com os braços cruzados e taciturno.

– Já está na hora de pelo menos alguém fazer o que é certo – Alice enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e então se levantou de súbito saindo dali a passos rápidos.

– Alice? – Bella indagou confusa ainda mais ao ver em que direção a amiga ia: na direção de James...

###

– _Vem comigo, eu preciso falar com você..._

Aquilo fora tudo o que Alice lhe dissera antes de arrastar para longe dali o rapaz que a muito custo havia escapado da madrinha e sua adoração pela neta. Sem alternativa e achando qualquer coisa melhor do que fingir ser o casal perfeito junto de Victoria na frente dos familiares, James deixou-se guiar por Alice que o puxou pela mão para fora da capela.

Quando por fim alcançaram a porta da igreja e podiam avistar os muitos carros estacionados, Alice por fim soltou o rapaz e se voltou para ele, que logo de cara indagou:

– O que você quer comigo? Extinguir mais algumas futuras gerações de herdeiros meus? Me aleijar de vez para o seu bel prazer? Porque acredite, não vejo o que mais você gostaria de ter de mim, levando em conta o nosso ultimo encontro – completou James.

– É, não seria uma má idéia, levando em conta o que você fez com a Rosalie – Alice murmurou com os olhos cerrados e viu que o rapaz havia ficado lívido.

– Rosalie?

– É, eu sei de tudo – Alice completou. – Só me diz uma coisa, fui eu que te liguei aquele dia, foi?

– Foi o Emmett – James suspirou e Alice piscou confusa. – Eu te conheci naquele dia graças à ligação do Emmett. Havia acabado de chegar ao país e Emmett havia ligado me convidando para um jantar na casa da Bella, se lembra disso?

– Sim, mas... – Alice ainda estava confusa. – Então você...

– Eu não liguei pra Rosalie porque a gente começou a sair logo depois – James completou. Não havia como negar, então o mais sensato seria contar toda a verdade.

– Mas, mas... Por que você pelo menos não tentou se explicar com ela, sei lá, não sei e...

– É óbvio, não? Porque ela não iria entender ou aceitar se eu ligasse pra ela no dia seguinte, dizendo que não queria mais voltar a vê-la porque outra mulher havia aparecido em minha vida. Tampouco ela teria me ouvido, não depois de saber que eu estava saindo com uma amiga dela. Só que quando eu conheci a Rosalie, eu sequer fazia idéia de que vocês se conheciam. Eu gostei dela, gostei muito, ela é uma mulher inteligente, bonita e eu me senti atraído por ela. Talvez pudéssemos até ter dado certo juntos, mas eu conheci você, aí tudo mudou...

– Por favor, James, por Deus! Não vai me dizer que me ama? Que me amou depois de tantos anos? –Alice revirou os olhos. – Se recorde, não muito depois você estava me traindo com a Victoria ou será que se esqueceu disso?

– É, mas as coisas não aconteceram da forma como você imagina. Eu comecei sim a sair com a Victoria, eu me apaixonei por ela no primeiro instante que a vi, mas isso aconteceu depois de mais ou menos dois meses depois que a gente já estava junto e que começamos a frequentar o _Le Garden._

– E isso tudo quer dizer o quê? Que gostou de mim, que me amou até encontrar outra melhor que eu?

– Não Alice, quer dizer que eu me apaixonei por você, mas aprendi a amar verdadeiramente quando conheci a Victoria – James murmurou em resposta. – E aquilo me deixou dividido porque até então, eu nunca havia vivido algo parecido. Havia tido muitas mulheres na vida, mas até então nenhuma delas havia significado algo importante pra mim. Eu gostava de você, nós éramos muito bons juntos, ah, como éramos... Mas eu também havia gostado da Victoria e sentia que se não me aproximasse dela, se não a pudesse ter, eu não desejaria mais mulher alguma na vida.

Alice corou ao fim do relato do rapaz, mas nada disse, esperou que ele continuasse. Ali não era o local e nem o momento pra relembrar, certas coisas pertencentes ao passado, mas... Aquele era James, _James Stannard..._

– Eu vivi dividido entre o amor de duas mulheres, mas diferente do que você pode imaginar, aquilo me era doloroso porque toda vez que eu te via, eu não tinha coragem de terminar e o mesmo acontecia com a Victoria, quando eu estava com ela. Sabia que não poderia ter as duas, mas também não sabia quem eu realmente amava, até que você descobriu tudo e terminou tudo comigo.

– Terminou, _Don Juan_? – Alice indagou impaciente, mas a verdade era que havia se surpreendido com tudo aquilo, de certa forma. – Você diz que ama a Victoria, não? Então porque está se comportando feito um idiota, hein? Tratando-a como uma criminosa, por conta de um fantasma do passado? Eu também sou um "_fantasma_" pra ela e nem por isso ela se comporta da mesma forma que você!

– Ela sabe de... – James balbuciou.

– Sim, ela já sabe de tudo e eu também sei que você tem se comportado como um imbecil nos últimos tempos por conta de Riley Demming. O que foi James, não confia mais no seu taco? Antes era capaz de conquistar mais de uma mulher e agora se acha incapaz de enterrar o antigo fantasma de um ex.? Que decepção, James...

– Você não sabe do que está falando! – ele exasperou. – Não sabe o que é amar alguém que ama outra pessoa, que nunca demonstrou te amar de verdade, nunca lhe deu provas concretas disso!

– Ah, eu sei sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. E você disse _provas_, não é? – Alice aproximou-se do rapaz que parecia um garoto irritado e petulante fitando o teto, para não ter que lhe ouvir. – Ter um filho seu já não é prova suficiente?

– O quê? – James se voltou espantado.

– Sim, a Victoria está grávida, está esperando um filho seu e ai de você se vier com a história de que: "_Ah esse filho não é meu e..._". James, essa mulher te ama mesmo você tendo sido o canalha que foi! É verdade sim, ela mesma me confessou que se casou sem o amar, mas ela me confessou também que aprendeu a te amar e que agora não consegue imaginar a sua vida sem você.

– Um filho? – James indagou perplexo. – Mas por que ela não me contou?

– Não será porque você é um idiota e porque não a iria escutar? – Alice indagou sarcástica e rolando os olhos. – Vá até ela James, converse com ela e se a ama como disse amar vai esquecer de uma vez por todas que ela um dia amou Riley, porque agora ela ama você e mais, vocês vão ter um filho juntos. Não era isso que vocês tanto queriam?

– Obrigado Alice! – o rapaz esboçou um singelo sorriso e então sem que a jovem estivesse esperando, a abraçou apertado. – Obrigado por me fazer abrir os olhos e...

– James, só pra você saber, eu tenho spray de pimenta na bolsa... – Alice brincou, porque no fundo sabia que aquele era um abraço sem qualquer pretensão.

– Com uma pontaria como a sua? – James se afastou num sorriso divertido e lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos castanhos. – Acredite, não precisa de arma melhor!

Riram juntos, mas nesse mesmo instante ouviram um barulho e ao se voltar se depararam com os olhos rasos d'água da ruiva detrás de uma pilastra não muito distante.

Antigos namorados de mãos dadas... É aquilo era no mínimo estranho, pensou Alice vendo James a soltar e correr atrás da esposa. Agora, só dependia dele.

###

Aquilo parecia ter se tornado rotineiro...

Havia tomado um banho e se sentado na frente da tv com um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate, enquanto Ramón tentava lhe chamar a atenção, inutilmente lhe lambendo os dedos dos pés ou pulando em seu colo em busca de carinho.

Há cerca de meia hora havia recebido uma ligação de Victoria lhe agradecendo por ter realmente falado com o marido, e aquilo a havia deixado aliviada. Agora o futuro artrópodezinho iria ter um pai, mesmo que fosse um pai como James.

É, todos estavam felizes... Bella e Edward com a pequena Renesmee, Victoria e James com a reconciliação e a chegada do bebê, até mesmo Emmett e Rosalie. Emmett decidira voltar com a tia e ficar na Inglaterra por um tempo, talvez se distanciar um pouco de tudo que havia acontecido. Rosalie havia feito o mesmo e ido até Paris, finalmente aceitando uma proposta de trabalho que há muito tempo hesitava em aceitar. Também precisava de um tempo longe de tudo aquilo e viajar mesmo que a trabalho para a Cidade Luz sem dúvida alguma seria maravilhoso. Somente a si, como sempre era a única que não tinha nada de bom pra comemorar.

Emmett a havia convidado para passar uns dias na casa dos McCarty & Masen também, mas não seria uma boa idéia, não só por conta das tias chatas do amigo, mas porque acima de tudo eles dois precisavam daquele tempo longe um do outro. Bella tinha razão, somente o tempo faria com que se reaproximassem e fossem os amigos de antes e de sempre.

Suspirou olhando para o telefone, silencioso, morto, sobre a mesinha. Ele não iria tocar, ele, não iria lhe ligar...

Aconchegou-se esfregando os próprios braços num abraço solitário e frio de quem não tinha outros braços para lhe acalentar e proteger. Havia vestido a camisa dele e... Ainda sentia o seu cheiro...

E talvez aquilo fosse tudo o que teria dele dali pra frente. Engraçado como tudo parecia estar se repetindo, era a mesma garota triste e solitária de três anos atrás, vestindo a camisa do ex. e se lamentando por estar sozinha e por ainda amar aquele com quem havia terminado. A diferença era que se arrependeria a vida toda por ter terminado com Jasper, o que não acontecera com James.

"_... É, podem levar tudo pra baixo... Os livros também..."_

– Mas, o que é isso? – Alice indagou confusa, ao ouvir vozes masculinas vindas de fora e também barulho, barulho de caixas e móveis sendo arrastados.

Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do apartamento. E qual fora sua surpresa? Havia dois homens que logo reconheceu como os ajudantes de Jasper no restaurante, saindo do apartamento do rapaz com pesadas caixas nos braços, onde o conteúdo era quase todo de livros.

– O que estão fazendo? – ela indagou como se aquilo não fosse óbvio.

– Levando os pertences do Senhor Whitlock pra sua nova casa – respondeu um dos rapazes tentando não derrubar a pesada caixa.

– Nova... Casa? – Alice indagou temerosa.

– Sim – respondeu o outro. – O Chefe Jasper irá se mudar, então, pediu que nós o ajudássemos com a mudança, já que é pouca coisa e não será necessário uma equipe de mudança.

– Ah... – Alice murmurou aérea antes de adentrar o apartamento, sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo: conversando com dois homens desconhecidos e quase seminua.

– Pedro! – o outro rapaz deixou a pesada caixa que tentava equilibrar no chão e deu um tapa no cocuruto do amigo. – Pára de olhar pras pernas da namorada do Chefe como se fosse um lobo faminto! A não ser é claro que queira perder o emprego...

– Não, não, isso não – respondeu o rapaz voltando ao que fazia e por fim ambos desceram com as caixas pelo elevador.

Dentro do apartamento Alice sentia o seu coração se apertar. Ele estava vazio, já não havia os livros ou os CDs na estante e tudo parecia deserto. Tudo estava deserto, onde tudo havia sido tão vivo, onde havia vivido tanta coisa. Caminhou até o quarto e a desolação era ainda maior. O guarda-roupa jazia sem uma única peça de roupa, e o colchão jazia nu sobre a cama. Ele realmente não ia mais voltar...

Alice suspirou e então caminhou de volta a sala, mas só então uma luz se fez em sua cabeça: E se? E se ele... se Jasper estivesse lá embaixo no térreo? Se corresse talvez o alcançasse a tempo, ela pensou e saiu em disparada dali, mas assim que atravessou a porta chocou-se contra algo que parecia uma muralha de ferro e se estatelou no chão.

– Ai! – ela gemeu franzindo o cenho e quando abriu os olhos sentiu que quase não podia respirar tamanha emoção. – Jasper?

– É, ahm, boa sorte querido, lhe desejo tudo de bom! – respondeu Demetri que havia subido junto do rapaz e logo sumiu dali, ao perceber que aquela era uma conversa exclusivamente a dois.

Sim, era ele, e havia se chocado contra o peito do rapaz ao tentar sair dali.

– Está tudo bem com você? – ele indagou lhe estendendo a mão e aquilo foi como uma espécie de 'dejà vú'. Parecia que estavam revivendo uma mesma cena.

Alice assentiu com a cabeça e aceitou a ajuda do rapaz para então se levantar ajeitando a camisa. Havia desejado tanto revê-lo e agora que aquilo havia acontecido não sabia o que dizer, aliás, sabia sim, mas não sabia era por onde começar.

– Eu liguei pra você – ela murmurou por fim. – Liguei várias vezes, quase todos os dias, mas você não me atendeu...

– É porque eu troquei de celular, não tinha como eu continuar com aquele mesmo número – o rapaz respondeu e Alice o entendeu perfeitamente. O número antigo queria dizer: antigo trabalho, antigas cliente e claro, Jane Volturi.

– Eu fui ao restaurante também, mas eles me disseram que você estava viajando a trabalho com o Laurent e...

– Eu sei – Jasper a interpelou. – Os rapazes da cozinha me disseram.

– Hm, bem, eu... – Alice balbuciou confusa se aproximando do rapaz. – Eu senti sua falta... Eu sei, eu fiz tudo errado e agora estou aqui! Ah, eu senti sua falta, mas é que eu não sei nem ao menos o que te dizer depois de tudo o que aconteceu! – ela suspirou gesticulando com ambas as mãos.

Jasper manteve-se calado e ela continuou.

– Bem, eu, sabe aquela _venda_ que você me disse? Eu me livrei dela e eu sei disso porque agora eu sei que eu te amo... Que eu te amo como jamais amei alguém e que o que eu sentia pelo Emmett, foi apenas um deslumbramento de adolescente que podia ter sido mais, mas não foi. Eu descobri isso aquele dia, porque quando eu beijei o Emmett eu queria na verdade estar beijando você. A mulher e não a garota, desejava você, amava você...

– Alice... – ele murmurou.

– Sim, eu amo você, eu desejo você! Você que foi o único a me entender, a me ouvir, a me amar de verdade. Eu sei disso porque eu também senti o seu amor... Eu vivi aquilo mesmo que eu tenha lhe negado isso naquele lapso de loucura e ciúmes.

Alice tocou o rosto do rapaz com ternura e então se afastou.

– Eu sei, é tarde pra admitir isso e que o que eu fiz não tem nome, mas ainda assim eu te amo, ainda assim eu não consigo imaginar o que vai ser de mim sem você – ela confessou com os olhos rasos d'água. – Você não sabe a falta que você me faz...

Jasper continuou em silêncio vendo a jovem se afastar e se recostar contra a parede a sua frente, se abraçando enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Se aproximou tocando-lhe a face com ternura, com a ponta dos dedos, e a jovem se voltou surpresa para si.

– É você que não sabe a falta que me faz – ele murmurou.

– Jasper – ela murmurou esfregando os olhos e tentando impedir que mais lágrimas botassem de seus olhos e então segurou a mão dele, cálida e terna em sua face. – Me perdoa, me perdoa pela forma como eu lhe tratei, me perdoa e... Eu sei que pedir perdão não basta, mas...

– Tem razão, não basta – Jasper a cortou fitando-a fixamente nos olhos. – Mas _isso_ basta...

Dito isso o rapaz se aproximou e cobriu os lábios da jovem com os seus, um beijo terno, úmido devido às lágrimas que não só ela, mas que ele mesmo passou a derrubar. Alice envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e aconchegou-se no calor dos seus braços, que a abraçaram apertado.

– Você não imagina a saudade que eu senti da sua boca, dos seus beijos... – ele murmurou e a jovem corou num meio sorriso ao voltar a fitar aqueles olhos azuis.

– Eu também sentia a sua falta, mas como eu te disse, por favor, me perdoa por aquelas coisas que eu te disse e... eu não queria e...

– Esquece aquilo – Jasper tocou-lhe os lábios com o indicador, enquanto o outro braço ainda a mantinha colada em si. – Você estava no seu direito de querer revidar, depois de tudo o que aquela garota havia feito, mas no fundo eu sempre soube que não era verdade aquilo que você me disse, que aquilo não era o que realmente estava em seu coração.

– Não, não era, porque eu também senti o seu amor quando nos tocamos, quando nos beijamos e quando rimos juntos, e...

– E isso é tudo o que importa – Jasper a completou beijando-a levemente antes de se afastar. – Como vê, eu estou me mudando, estou começando uma vida nova e aquele passado vai ficar para trás, mas eu queria que você fosse parte dessa nova vida, dessa nova etapa da minha vida – completou ele.

– Você... – Alice tinha os olhos rasos d'água de novo.

– Eu quero que você venha morar comigo – continuou Jasper, acariciando os cabelos da jovem. – Eu quero me casar com você...

– O quê? – Alice indagou perplexa a ponto de se beliscar só pra ver se não estava mesmo sonhando.

– Eu quero que seja minha esposa, eu quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado. Quero que você seja parte integral da minha vida – ele completou com doçura.

Alice sorriu, aquilo era muito mais do que já havia sonhado ou desejado e até a sua mente fantasiosa já havia voltado a ativa...

Já podia imaginar filhos lindos e com a cara do pai correndo pela casa, mas... Hm...

"_Filhos?_

_Dores alucinantes do parto... _

_Bella__ com um desejo assassino de invalidar Edward... _

_Fraldas, chôro e..."_

Estava um pouco cedo pra pensar nisso tudo – a jovem balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos malucos, mas bem típicos de si.

– E então? – Jasper indagou chamando-lhe a atenção. – Aceita se casar comigo, Senhorita Brandon? – ele sorriu.

– Hum, deixe-me pensar – Alice brincou numa falsa expressão pensativa como se estivesse a analisar a proposta. – É claro que eu aceito, é claro que eu quero ser a futura Senhora Whitlock!

Jasper sorriu e a beijou apaixonadamente e cheio de saudades até que a jovem perdesse o ar, porém, tampouco desejasse se afastar de si.

– E então, quando vamos? – ela indagou animada, brincando distraidamente com os botões da camisa do rapaz.

– Nos casar? – ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Não, nos mudar – Alice continuou e então apontou para a porta de seu apartamento onde o pequeno yorkshire os fitava com seus olhinhos redondos. – Mas já lhe adianto, eu não vou pra lugar nenhum sem o meu cachorro. Estou cansada de caras que o trancam no banheiro, dão pontapés e que maltratam o meu melhor amigo peludo – a jovem sorriu divertida e o cãozinho foi até eles.

– Não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu adoro o seu cão – Jasper sorriu sincero enquanto via o cãozinho lamber a dona que o havia pegado no colo, como se entendesse que agora tudo estava bem. – Ramón vai ter uma casinha só pra ele, eu prometo.

– Eu te amo, sabia? – Alice sorriu.

– Sabia, e eu também te amo – Jasper sorriu e o pobre cãozinho acabou quase que amassado entre os dois em mais um beijo. A sua sorte é que alguém chamou nas escadas.

– Senhor – era Pedro, o rapaz que havia vindo ajudar com a mudança. – Está tudo pronto! – ele disse ainda arfando no patamar ao lado do elevador.

– Está bem, já vamos descer – Jasper se voltou para o rapaz, mas percebeu o olhar um tanto insistente demais do mesmo em 'determinada pessoa'. – Ah, mas Pedro, por favor, pare de olhar pras pernas da minha namorada, sim? Ou melhor, futura esposa...

– Ah, sim Senhor, quer dizer... Nãooo Senhor! Eu não estava olhando e... – o rapaz se enrolou todo e corou.

– Tudo bem Pedro, pode descer – Jasper sorriu divertido com o embaraço do rapaz e quando se voltou viu que Alice havia corado feito um pimentão.

– Eu já volto! – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de jogar o cãozinho nos braços de Jasper e correr para o apartamento. Era como se só agora notasse como estava vestida.

É, agora poderia dormir vestindo a camisa dele todos os dias, mas não era preciso que todos a vissem usando...

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim, pois com ele vamos nos despedindo dessa fanfic que nos proporcionou tantas coisas boas, nesses maravilhosos meses que passamos adaptando e postando MBA AJ! Mas, já vou me contradizendo, pois essa cap ainda não é exatamente o "fim", ainda falta o epílogo, portanto, fãs de EmmRose, aguardem!

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Krol Black**_: Olá! Que bom que você gostou! Sim, o Emm vai ficar com a Rose, haverá uma surpresinha para o epílogo! Bjus!

_**Bia**_: Ei moça! Está mais calma agora? RSRSRS. Mas se quiser vir para o Brasil, esteja a vontade! RSRSR

_**Isabella: **_Oi! Foi daí que pediram Alisper pra já? Entrega de Alisper a jato! RSRSR Adorei a música, como sempre! Bjus!

_**Kathy: **_Oi! Pois é, e o Jasper já tinha percebido isso, por isso a metáfora de "tirar a venda dos olhos". A realidade é que acabou superando a imaginação, que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

_**_: **_Oi! Mesmo o comentário sendo anônimo, obrigado! E espero que esse cap tenha suprido um pouco da ansiedade! RSRSR Bjus!

_**Ana Luiza: **_Oi! Ah, imagina, é o que eu sempre digo, infelizmente não vivemos só de fics, por isso nem esquente! Que bom que você gostou das últimas emoções, só de falar já estou com saudade! E pode deixar que, assim que possível vou me atualizar lá! Bjus!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos (nesse caso, adaptamos), então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem vou falar que esse cap TAMBÉM tá MUITO DIGNO de reviews não tá? HAHA

E aquele recadinho que vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	34. Epílogo: Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ

**Autora: **Hana Lis

**Adaptado por: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Jasper, Alice e cia são personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO JASPER, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada** **AJ** é uma adaptação da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **Hana Lis**. A adaptação realizada por **nós** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** À nossa beta e a todos vocês, leitoras e leitores queridos que acompanharam **Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ**. Temos um certo receio de citar os nomes aqui e cometer alguma injustiça, por isso, dizemos que **_todos vocês_** foram muito importantes pra nós durante esta caminhada (e é claro que foram mesmo!).

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_"Muito Bem Acompanhada."_

* * *

– EPÍLOGO –

**MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA**

**_*Alice's Pov*_**

_Três anos depois... _

_É, gente... Três anos se passaram, mas eu garanto, ainda sou a Alice de sempre... Eu ainda me empanturro de sorvete e chocolate, converso com o meu cachorro e muitas vezes me sinto insegura com um monte de coisa. Ah, e eu ainda tenho aqueles sonhos com o Jasper..._

_Mas sabe qual é a diferença? Agora eu posso acordar e realizar as minhas fantasias, digamos assim, pelo menos boa parte delas. Bom, e eu realmente me casei, só que dois anos depois de nos mudarmos pro novo apartamento do Jasper e acreditem, foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei, abandonar o meu antigo apartamento. Pelo Jasper, a gente teria se casado na semana seguinte, mas o trabalho dele, que vai de vento em popa, pela graça de Deus, estava mais corrido do que nunca e isso impediu que nos casássemos tão logo como ele desejava._

_Posso afirmar que ainda somos um casal em lua de mel, afinal, faz apenas um ano que nos casamos e esse dia, sem dúvidas, foi o mais feliz da minha vida. A gente se casou no Texas, na cidadezinha onde ele morava, numa pequena, mas linda capela, em uma cerimônia realizada apenas entre os amigos mais íntimos. Lá eu pude finalmente conhecer a Maria, com quem há dois anos conversava pelo telefone e também – aquele que agora eu posso chamar de meu sobrinho de verdade – Mário. Eu acho que aquele garoto, sem dúvida alguma, fará tanto sucesso quanto o tio futuramente, com aqueles lindos olhos cor de céu. Mário é o garoto mais lindo que eu conheço e eu realmente adoro quando ele me chama de tia, tia "Lice"._

_E não posso esquecer de dizer que nesses três anos, a vida de todos que conheço também se acertaram. O James e a Victoria, por exemplo, eles que queriam tanto ter um filho – e tanto haviam "lutado" pra isso – haviam tido não só um, mas três filhos de uma só vez. Eles tiveram trigêmeos, três pequenos garotinhos loiros e de olhos castanhos com a cara do pai... _

_Ah, e isso passou a perturbar o Edward toda vez que se reencontravam, porque a pequena Nessie, um ano mais velha que os garotos, queria brincar com os pequenos e travessos "artrópodezinhos". Mas detalhe, eles não nasceram com escamas ou rabos tortos devido à mutação que eu pensei que iria ocorrer entre os genes do escorpião e da sereia ruiva..._

_E Bella... É, ela ainda é a minha melhor amiga e sempre que posso vou até a casa dela pra gente conversar e rirmos juntas. Ela ainda parece minha mãe às vezes, mas eu a amo, eu a adoro mesmo assim. Ah, e outra coisa interessante é que ela aprendeu a "rugir". Agora o Edward é comandado por duas leoas e o seu rugido quase se tornou um miado perto da esposa e da filha. É até engraçado quando isso acontece, mas o mais bonito é que eu vejo que, por amor, Edward mudou muitos de seus conceitos e que agora vive pela família. Enfim, Edward e Bella são um casal lindo, apesar de suas desavenças vez ou outra, mas acho que isso é normal, né? Eles sempre serão os eternos novos namorados..._

_Por falar em novos namorados, vocês lembram da Esme Anne Platt? Aquela antiga concorrente da Bella? Pois agora elas não são mais concorrentes... são sócias! E qual não foi minha surpresa quando fiquei sabendo que, por conta dessa nova amizade com Bella e Edward, ela finalmente havia aceito tomar um cafezinho com o aquele primo do Edward, o Carlisle?_

_Isso mesmo, o Carlisle é aquele primo do Edward que eu chamei de gostoso na festa do casamento dele e da Bella... E confesso, eu ainda tenho vergonha de olhar na cara dele quando nos encontramos, mas o caso é que fiquei sabendo que a Esme se encontrou por acaso – será? – com ele numa tarde de visitação ao Metropolitan. Aquele cafezinho e uma segunda cantada bem sucedida, resultou nos três meses que eles já estão juntos..._

_E há três meses eu não vejo Rosalie. Ela só voltou para os Estados Unidos em datas comemorativas como o Natal e o Ano Novo, mas no Natal do ano passado ela não veio, só me disse que conseguiu realizar um grande desejo de seu coração... Será que ela encontrou um novo amor? Bom, eu estou curiosa e morrendo de saudades dela, espero que ela volte logo pra New York. Engraçado, mas depois de tudo, de tantos anos vivendo como "rivais", a gente acabou se tornando ótimas amigas e até confidentes. Agora já não era mais eu e Bella, éramos nós três as melhores amigas. _

_Ah, gente, e quanto ao Emmett, ele não foi ao meu casamento, mas me mandou um arranjo lindo de flores e um cartão desejando felicidades a mim e ao Jasper. Ele também tem vindo pouco aos Estados Unidos, mas quando vem, a gente já conversa como antes e ele me abraça como sempre o fez, como o meu melhor amigo. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que o Jasper não gosta muito disso, mas depois, quando os vejo conversando e rindo juntos, eu percebo que agora tudo está bem. _

_Eu ainda acho que o Emmett é o príncipe encantado e o homem perfeito, só que não pra mim e espero de coração que ele encontre a sua princesa, plebéia ou então guerreira, para que o seu conto de fadas termine tão bem quanto o meu. _

_Ah, o meu... O meu conto de fadas? O meu conto de fadas é real, eu o sinto quando o Jasper me abraça, quando me beija e quando diz que me ama. E acreditem se quiser, mas eu ainda coro diante daqueles olhos azuis. Bom, o trabalho dele, como disse, anda melhor impossível e ele se tornou um chefe reconhecido e respeitado. As pessoas sequer se recordam do acontecido, do que ele havia sido no passado e até Edward que havia rugido o mais alto de sua vida, ao descobrir sobre o stripper no Chá de Panelas da Bella, havia aparentemente esquecido o assunto em questão, já que ele e Jasper passaram a ser bons amigos e sempre que podiam faziam alguma coisa juntos, assistir a um jogo na tv, jogar cartas, enfim, o típico "programa de cueca"._

_E eu nem preciso dizer que eu adoro quando o Jasper cozinha pra mim, né? Eu e o Demetri, quando aparece aqui em casa de surpresa. É, ele já não me chama mais de mocréiazinha, mas continua olhando demais pro Jasper, fazendo com que Felix e eu vejamos aquilo de forma estranha: o Jasper lhe parece um grande e suculento pedaço de carne... _

_Mas independente disso, acho que é um verdadeiro fetiche ver aquele homem lindo de uniforme, mas isso quando sobra tempo, porque nossa vida tem sido bem corrida._

_Eu também tenho trabalhado bastante, há cerca de dois anos atrás eu me reencontrei com a Heidi, esposa do Kevin, que é irmão gêmeo do Carlisle, e quando ela soube que eu estava desempregada, me convidou para trabalhar com ela. Isso aconteceu numa viagem de lua de mel antecipada que Jasper e eu fizemos até a Flórida. Foi uma surpresa pra mim descobrir que a Heidi ainda estava no país e mais, que pretendia montar um ateliê em New York. Ela me disse que sentia falta dos Estados Unidos e não foi preciso muito para convencer o marido a vir morar aqui. Definitivamente, ela não suportava as tias inglesas e chatas do marido, tanto quanto eu não suportava as do Emmett._

_Hoje eu trabalho junto dela no ateliê, e enquanto ela dá aulas de pintura e pinta os seus quadros, eu restauro obras de arte. Em sua área, Heidi conhecia muita gente e essas pessoas logo acabaram se tornando clientes meus. É como se eu trabalhasse por conta própria, já que ela não se mete nos meus negócios e nem eu nos dela. Somos parceiras e nos ajudamos, mas também somos amigas. E eu até descobri que levo jeito pra pintar também. Estou quase terminando um quadro, um que darei de presente pro Jasper no seu aniversário. Ele está dormindo e eu estou escondida na garagem pintando um retrato da Maria e do Mário. Sinceramente eu espero que ele goste, porque eu estou adorando fazer isso. Estou toda suja de tinta, mas feliz e o Ramón, como sempre, me assiste com seus olhos pequenos em sua nova casinha colorida, como o Jasper havia prometido._

_Mas tem uma coisa que me deixou ainda mais feliz. Maria finalmente resolveu vir morar conosco, talvez não no nosso apartamento, mas aqui em New York. Desde que o Jasper começou a trabalhar como Chefe, manda uma quantia mensal para as despesas dela e de Mário, mas apesar de insistir para que ela viesse pra cá, ela sempre hesitou, mais ainda quando a gente propunha que ela e Mário morassem com a gente. Maria dizia que jamais iria atrapalhar a nossa vida e se disso dependesse a vinda dela para New York, ela continuaria no Texas. Foi então que Jasper e eu decidimos arrumar um apartamento pra ela vir morar com Mário, e ela aceitou. Acho que ela chega em breve, aliás, amanhã mesmo ela deve estar chegando e vamos buscá-la no aeroporto._

_Eu estou muito feliz, feliz demais, mas essa felicidade só não é completa, porque eu ainda sinto que o Emmett às vezes é distante e triste, mesmo que ele queira esconder isso de mim. Ele tem me ajudado com o quadro, aliás, é a única pessoa pra quem eu mostrei até agora, mas seus olhos são distantes quando fitam o que estou pintando. Espero de coração que aquele brilho vivaz que ele tinha sobre aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados logo volte a brilhar. _

_Mas é melhor deixar pra lá, porque eu sei que de um jeito ou de outro tudo há de ficar bem. Não ficou comigo? Quando eu não tinha mais esperanças?_

_É, a vida continua e hoje eu sei que ela é bela e que eu não estou mais sozinha e sim muito bem acompanhada..._

**_*Fim Alice's Pov*_**

_###_

_– New York City, New York –_

_Meio dia e quarenta e cinco... _

_Sakura, o restaurante japonês está vazio..._

Um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados fitavam a fachada do recinto toda decorada com motivos orientais. Há alguns anos, em sua época de faculdade, aquele era o _point_ dos universitários, assim como o seu e o dos amigos.

_Será que era cedo demais?_

O rapaz consultou o relógio pela terceira vez.

_Ou então, um dia ruim?_

Nem uma coisa nem outra, o restaurante só estava estranhamente vazio, tão vazio quanto o seu peito. O dia era lindo e claro, o sol brilhava alto e estava quente. Tudo estava bem, o mundo estava bem naquela manhã e continuava o seu curso como todos os dias. Emmett fitou o céu por longos instantes por entre os vãos dos dedos, enquanto tentava quebrar a claridade do astro rei com uma das mãos.

– MEU FILHO NÃO FAÇA ISSO! NÃÃOOO!

Emmett ouviu uma voz feminina e conhecida gritar, mas no instante seguinte algo gelado escorria sobre sua perna e molhava a barra de sua calça.

– Emmett, perdão! – continuou a mulher de longos cabelos loiros encaracolados que havia corrido até a criança e havia se abaixado, tentando tirar a poeira e o sorvete que o garotinho havia derrubado não só em si ao cair, mas também no homem em quem havia esbarrado.

Só então Emmett pareceu despertar. Se voltou para baixo e viu a mulher que lhe falava se levantar ainda limpando a roupa do menino com a ajuda de um lenço. E quando ela levantou a cabeça, mostrando seu rosto, ele percebeu porque conhecia aquela voz.

– Rosalie? – ele indagou surpreso, fitando os olhos verdes dela. – Pensei que estivesse...?

– Não, Emmett – ela respondeu num sorriso. – Acabamos de chegar – e quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha como se perguntasse o porquê daquilo, ela trouxe o garotinho para mais junto de si e disse: – Eu queria que vocês conhecessem o meu filho...

Emmett relanceou a sua volta e só então seus olhos se deparam que há alguns passos dali, quase na esquina daquela mesma calçada, havia duas malas caídas. Provavelmente, Rosalie as havia derrubado para correr atrás do menino. O olhar surpreso de Emmett então recaiu sobre o menino; e sua surpresa aumentou mais ainda. O menino que aparentava não mais de quatro anos, era negro. Não que ele fosse preconceituoso, pelo contrário, mas aquela criança definitivamente não podia ser filho de Rosalie.

– Seu... seu filho? – ele perguntou sem ser indelicado, olhando o menino fixamente. – Como...?

O menino, parecendo um pouco assustado com aquele olhar, puxou a mão de Rosalie, como se quisesse se esconder atrás dela. Rosalie sorriu, e como se já soubesse exatamente o que Emmett queria perguntar, disse:

– Robert é o filho que o meu coração escolheu, Emm – ela apresentou o pequeno, que jazia de cara fechada por ter sido momentaneamente ignorado e ela o pegou no colo. – Eu gostei dele e ele gostou de mim assim que nos vimos pela primeira vez, quando o vi junto das crianças do orfanato em Paris, e foi uma coisa de Deus ele ter o mesmo nome do meu pai...

– Prazer, Robert – Emmett abaixou o rosto na altura dos olhos do garoto e sorriu gentilmente tocando em seu cabelos.

– O senhorr... – começou o garotinho que tinha um leve sotaque francês. – O senhorr é mesmo amigo de mamá?

– Sim, eu sou amigo de sua "mamá"_ –_ Emmett sorriu divertido.

– Então... leva a gente prra almoçarr? – pediu Robert e Rosalie o repreendeu.

– Robert! Isso lá são modos? Acabou de conhecer o Emmett e já vai lhe pedindo favores? – e sorriu desfazendo a postura inicial de repreensão.

– É que eu estou com fome, mamá! – o garotinho respondeu com simplicidade. – Aquele sorrrvete non adiantou nada...

– Robert... – Rosalie murmurou pausadamente franzindo o cenho e Emmett interveio.

– Imagina, eu que deveria tê-los convidado para almoçar – ele sorriu. **– **E então, Robert? – ele indagou ao menino. – Gosta de comida japonesa? – Emmett voltou a tocar a cabeça do garotinho que sorriu com os olhinhos brilhando.

– Sim, eu querrro comerrrr essa comida japon-niesa! – disse Robert e ambos caíram no riso.

Emmett sorriu vendo que diante dos olhinhos pidonhos, quase que suplicantes do filho, Rosalie não tinha muita escolha.

– Vamos sim – Rosalie concordou num sorriso, mas quando se voltou para o lado, Emmett fora pegar suas malas. – Emm, não!

– Vão na frente! – ele respondeu enquanto pegava as malas.

– Está bem, vamos nos sentar logo ali – Rosalie apontou para uma mesinha na varanda do restaurante e caminhou até lá com o filho.

###

Depois de um almoço agradável com seu filho e o eterno e impossível grande amor da sua vida, Rosalie concluía feliz.

– Eu realizei um grande desejo da minha vida, Emmett –disse ela. – O de ser mãe.

E mais uma vez aquele riso cristalino brincava nos lábios dela, fazendo-a aparentar uma menina, uma menina que tinha outra criança nos braços.

Emmett ficou momentaneamente perdido naquele sorriso tão espontâneo e belo. Então era isso, era esse o desejo que Rosalie havia realizado, _adotando_ uma criança.

Ele olhou para Rosalie, admirado e muito feliz. A conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela era capaz de atos nobres, mas não esperava sentir o que estava sentindo; não esperava que, seria daquela maneira que ela fosse capaz de... de _tocar _seu coração.

Emmett voltou seu olhar para ela, um olhar de amor; estendeu a mão à Rosalie, enquanto o filho fitava a tudo aquilo em silêncio com seus grandes e curiosos olhos negros.

– E aquele outro desejo em seu coração, Rose? **– **ele perguntou, a outra mão a acariciar-lhe a face. – Acha que ainda é possível?

– Emmett...? – ela piscou confusa, como se o que ele estivesse dizendo de repente fosse infundado e absurdo. O rapaz percebeu isso, e fez questão de dizer:

– Acha que ainda é possível... _me amar_? – ele perguntou firme, para que ela tivesse certeza de que aquilo era mesmo real.

E quando teve certeza, Rosalie respondeu.

– Muito...! – disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Sempre!

– O que foi mamá? Está estrranha – comentou o garotinho depois de ver as lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos da mãe.

– Não é nada, meu filho – Rosalie sorriu para o filho e também para Emmett. – Acho que sua mamá realizou mais um desejo de seu coração...

– Realizou sim – concluiu Emmett. – Eu prometo – e de novo passou a mão pelos cabelos do menino.

Aquele tinha sido um momento único. Rosalie e seu filho, que Emmett queria que agora fosse seu também. Eles tinham entrado instantaneamente em seu coração, de uma forma que ele jamais conseguiria explicar... Quem conseguiria explicar o amor?

Apenas parecia que depois de muito tempo, o sol que havia dentro de si voltava a brilhar...

**FIM**

AJAJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

**Notas das Adaptadoras**

**– **TATI e NINA –

Oi pessoal!E aí? Gostaram do epílogo? Eu (Tati) espero que sim, eu disse que o Emm ia ficar com a Rose! RSRSR.

Bem, agora é oficial, essa história linda realmente chegou ao fim. Quando postamos e repostamos MBA AJ, jamais pensei que ela pudesse ter a repercussão que teve, e não me refiro apenas à premiação que ela foi vencedora, isso também, mas em especial as pessoas que conheci, e enfim, acho que como autora-adaptadora, eu nunca esperei receber um carinho tão grande! Na verdade, são tantas coisas que eu realmente não tenho palavras para enumerar tudo de bom que MBA AJ nos trouxe, e enfim, só temos a agradecer, agradecer a todos vocês por, acima de tudo, terem feito disso aqui algo especial pra nós.

Por isso, eu queria fazer aqui um primeiro e grande agradecimento a minha amiga **Hana Lis**, que partiu com essa história linda e que depois nos deu essa oportunidade de reescrever alguma coisa em cima do que ela criou.

**Hana**, muito obrigada!

Agradeço demais a **Cíntia-Cullen** pelo carinho e amizade de betar a fic inteira! Viu, o Eddie não saiu daqui com nenhum arranhão sequer (ok, piadinha infame sobre IOBE!) RSRSRS

E claro, como eu poderia me esquecer do mais importante? Agradeço de todo o coração a **todos** que acompanharam essa história desde o inicio e que torceram pela Alice, pelo Jasper, pelo Emmett e por todos os personagens. Foi um imenso prazer saber que pudemos divertir e entreter vocês com as maluquices da "nossa" Alice nesses meses de MBA AJ!

Obrigado a **todos vocês **que leram, que gostaram, que comentaram (ou não), que **alertaram**, que **favoritaram**!

**Muito obrigada mesmo!**

E aqui eu respondo as reviews pela última vez; as reviews que entrarem neste epílogo, eu responderei via reply!

**_Bia: _**Oi Bia! Sim, agora todos estão contentes e felizes! O que achou do desfecho de EmmRose? Não deixa de comentar, hein? RSSR. No mais, é o que eu já falei acima, agradeço muito pelo carinho de ler e comentar MBA AJ! Bjus!

**_Ana Luiza:_** Oi Ana! É, esse é o fim, espero que tenha gostado do epílogo também! Sobre a fic nova... eu espero que a gente consiga por ordem nas coisas e retomar Statuso mais breve possível e se sim, espero ver você lá, amando e odiando nosso Jasper vilão! Obrigada pelo carinho! Bjus!

**_Kathy: _**Oi Kathy! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do final, é o velho ditado: tudo acaba bem quando termina bem! Bjus!

**_Isabella: _**Oi! Sabe, sou apaixonada por essa música, mais ainda pela versão Anytime. A ideia da playlist MBA AJ by Isabella ainda está de pé, viu? Só falta organizar! Obrigada por sempre estar aqui comentando, vou sentir saudade dos comentários e das músicas! Bjus!

**_Mah Rathbone: _**Oi Mah! Pra você não tenho palavras, sempre imaginava suas reações enquanto lia os caps em tempo recorde! Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar e re-acompanhar (essa palavra existe?) e espero voltar logo com Status! Nos vemos lá! Bjus!

**_Carol Cullen: _**Oi! Sim, vamos retomar Status em breve, digamos que ela está na lista das prioridades! Bjus!

**_Isabela G.: _**Oi! Obrigado, que bom que você gostou, mas não posso deixar de dizer que devemos quase tudo a Hana! O epílogo está aqui, espero de coração que goste! Bjus!

Bem, acho que já fiz o momento de **agradecimentos** lá em cima, mas nosso **último pedido** enquanto autoras de MBA é que vocês** comentem o epílogo**! E claro, nós ficaríamos ainda mais felizes se o pessoal que tem a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos – **os que nunca comentaram – também nos deixassem esse feedback!

Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**!

E bem, como poderia me esquecer? Nos vemos em **"Status" **(que pretendemos retomar tão logo for possível) e em **"If Only BE"**. Mas por favor, dêem uma olhada nas nossas outras fics também!

**OBRIGADA A TODOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

\6X6/

Tatiana & Karina


End file.
